A Happy Fox and A Lazy Cloud
by LazyFoxLover
Summary: The day Naruko Uzumaki was born she lost both her mother and father and became the Jinchuuriki for the nine tailed fox. Growing up she was mistreated and abused by the people of her village the one place she was supposed to call home, a place to feel loved and yet all she feels is hate and loneliness. Can this abused little fox find that home or love in a lazy cloud? ShikaXFemNaru
1. Broken Family

LazyFoxLover: Hey y'all this is my first try at writing a Naruto fanfic and I hope you all like it. You'll probably know most of the characters in here because they belong to the Naruto creators so yea hope you enjoy.

**Bold**: Means a summon animal is talking or when the Kyuubi is talking.

_Italics_: Means flashbacks/ thoughts

_**Bold italics**_: mean authors notes

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto or the other character in this story except for Kaede all rights to Naruto belong solely to **MASASHI KISHIMOTO **god bless this man for creating such an amazing anime T^T

* * *

**A Happy Fox and a Lazy Cloud**

An eerie howl ripped through the air of The Hidden Leaf Village. The villagers cowered in fear because before them stood a terrible creature of immense power and fear. The might beast had swirls of red and dangerous energy flowing from its body destroying everything in it's path. This beast resembled a fox, but this fox had nine tails and was to known many as the Kyuubi.

"Ahhh MONSTER!" were the many screams of the terrified villagers trying to flee the terrible beast. "Someone call the Fourth Hokage to save us!" were the screams of others.

As panic and terror spread through the village a huge cloud of smoke appeared in front of the Nine tailed Fox. When the smoke cleared a giant toad with a pipe in his mouth was reveled to the scared villagers as a tall blonde haired man stood proudly on top of him.

"It's the Fourth Hokage, were saved!" cheered the villagers.

"Gamabunta, I need you to lure the Kyuubi away from the village and towards me" ordered the blonde haired man.

Gamabunta breathed in a huge puff of smoke from his pipe then breathed out before he spoke. **"You do know you will not survive after this right**?" questioned the toad sage.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact Gamabunta, but this is what is best for the village and for my little girl," the fourth Hokage proclaimed with a line of regret in his voice.

**"Very well. I shall led the nine tails to you just be ready with that jutsu of yours and be ready to say your good-byes," **spoke the toad sage as he leaped towards the fox.

"I will and thank you my old friend I won't ever forget you," spoke the fourth as he disappeared off of the toad's head in a swirl of leaves.

The man soon reappeared in front of a deserted cabin in the mountains outside of the village. It was there the man found a women with fiery red hair cradling a blonde haired baby in her arms.

"Minato where's the Kyuubi?" asked the women.

"Gamabunta is leading him this way. Kushina how are you feeling," asked Minato.

"I won't last for much longer Minato. My body has taken too much damage from giving birth to having the Kyuubi released from my body," she tells him.

"Kushina don't say that. You have to live so you can take care of our daughter and mold her into a miniature you," Minato pleaded in a teasing way with tears in his eyes knowing the fate he has brought upon his daughter.

Kushina smiles at him. "My beloved you know I am going to die, but I'll die knowing our daughter will be cared for by you and I'll know she'll become a strong Kunoichi because of you," she tells him holding their little girl closer to her.

Minato eyes darken and his voice creaks a little bit when he speaks to her again. "No, I won't be here to see her grow up either. I've decided to reseal Kyuubi inside of her," he confessed heavy heartedly.

" Minato you can't do that to her! She needs to have one of us with her. How could you even think about doing this to our daughter?! Your willing to make her life a living hell by sealing that demon into her!" screamed Kushina.

"I know this will make her life harder and I know the pain you went through by being the Kyuubi's host, but I believe she can handle it. She's our daughter after all," replied Minato with a grin on his face.

"I hope your right about this Minato," Kushina says with a grim look on her face.

"Don't worry I'm positive she will be a ninja this village will be proud of," declared Minato proudly.

Just then a huge crash can be heard outside of the cabin causing both Minato and Kushina to look out the window to see Gamabunta covered in blood.

**"Minato, I got him here. The rest is up to you," **wheezed the great toad sage before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"It's time." Minato stated carrying Kushina and his daughter outside. " Do you want to say anything to her."

"No, I told everything I had to say in the cabin, but you need some time with her, so I'll hold the Kyuubi off as long as I can for you," Kushina says before giving Minato their daughter. "I love you be a good girl for Mama when I'm gone," Kushina says softly to her baby girl creasing her face with tears falling from her eyes giving the baby a gentle kiss on the forehead before going off to face the Kyuubi.

"Well baby girl looks this is my good-bye to you, but don't be sad okay," he says softly to the sleeping baby in his arms. "In your life your going to face many troubles and a lot of heartache and that will because of what I'm about to do, but I hope one day you'll understand why I did this and I hope you'll forgive me. I want you to know that your mother and I love you with all our hearts and I hope that someday the village will recognize you as the hero you are," he tells her with tears flowing from his eyes.

"This sucks you know because I was really looking forward to being a father to you and seeing you grow up and to see you become a beautiful young women and a strong Kunoichi like your mother," he tells you as the tears continued to flow from his eyes. "I really wish things could have been different, but I have to do this because it will save the village and it will protect you from harm in the future, I just wish I could be there for you when you grew up baby girl," he tells his daughter with a sad smile on his face looking at the beautiful baby in his arms as the tears continued to flowed from his eyes.

Minato hears Kushina scream his name when the Kyuubi knocked her through the cabin walls as the Kyuubi appeared in the clearing cover in chains from Kushina's attack.

**"Fourth Hokage! Where are you, you coward!" **roared the Kyuubi.

"Right here Kyuubi! It's time to put a stop to you," Minato yelled performing multiple hand signs for his soul reaper jutsu.

With the completion of the hand signs a giant soul reaper appeared behind Minato and attacked the Kyuubi and sucked out the demon's sprit. When the Kyuubi sprit was sucked out Minato placed his hand on the baby stomach sealing the Kyuubi's sprit into her along with Kushina's and his soul.

"Farwell my precious little girl. May you find happiness someday Naruko," were Minato's last words before he passed away with Kushina and Naruko in his arms.

After the Kyuubi was sealed away inside of Naruko a group of ninjas appeared in the clearing where the little family lay.

"Looks like Minato beat the Kyuubi," said a man with long white hair with a sad face looking towards his fallen pupil holding his family.

"Yes so it would seem, but at the price of his life and his daughter's happiness," said an old man.

"Because of that demon my sensei is dead now," spat a silver haired teenage boy glaring daggers at the baby girl in his sensei's arms. "We should kill it now before it can cause anymore harm to the village."

The silver haired boy then started performing multiple hand signs and when he was done his right hand had electricity flowing from his palm as he charged at the baby in his sensei's arms. Right when he was about to strike the child, a teenage girl with purple hair jumped in front of the man to protect the baby from his attack.

"Kakashi stop!" screamed the purple haired teenager.

"Yugao get out of the way! I have to avenge my sensei's death!" Kakashi growled.

"Do you really think killing your Sensei's daughter will avenge his death Kakashi?" Yugao asked gently knowing he was in pain.

Kakashi dropped his attack when Yugao words sunk into his head. The girl he was about to attack was indeed his sensei's daughter, his flesh and blood and he was about to kill her.

"Forgive me sensei for I have brought shame to you," he says bitterly hanging his head in dishonor for his actions.

"Kakashi I know you hate the Kyuubi for taking your sensei away from you I hate it too, but the Kyuubi is inside the fourth's only daughter. We have to protect her from danger or he would never forgive us if we let anything bad happen to her," Yugao tells him.

"Yugao is right we must find someone to care for the child," stated the old man speaking up once again.

"I'll take care of her, Lord Hokage," said an elderly looking women with grayish-brown hair.

"Thank you for offering Lady Kaede, but I don't think you can care for the girl in your age," said the Third Hokage.

"Look here Hiruzen, I may be old, but I can still care for a child and besides I'm not taking no for an answer. Kushina was like a daughter to me and I'll be damned if I let anyone else rise her daughter," stated Kaede showing her resolve on the matter.

"Very well Kaede you will be allowed to be the girl's guardian," Hiruzen yielded knowing he would never win against his stubborn Ex-wife.

"What are we goanna name her?" Yugao asked looking at the baby in the white haired man arms.

"I remember Minato telling me he was planning on naming the baby Naruko," the white haired man tells them as he hands the sleeping baby over to Kaede.

"I like that name Master Jiraiya," Yugao said walking over to the sleeping baby in Kaede's arms.

"So her name is going to be Naruko Namikaze?" Kakashi asked.

"No, she will take her mother's maiden name, that way she won't draw too much attention to herself and from our enemies for being the daughter of the Fourth Hokage," Hiruzen stated.

"I believe you are right about her not taking Minato's name, but is it really to keep our enemies from getting her or so the people in this village won't have a fit about the Kyuubi's host being the daughter of the Fourth Hokage," Jiraiya inquired.

"I will not inform the village that this child is the Kyuubi's host as none of you are to speak of it as well. Is that clear," Hiruzen ordered.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," everyone replied.

"Good. As of now Kakashi, Yugao you two will be put in charge of being Kaede's and Naruko's Anbu guards. Make sure to protect her and Kaede from danger," Hiruzen ordered the two teenagers.

"Yes sir!" replied both teenagers.

Hiruzen then looked over to the baby girl cradled in Kaede's arms and gave the blonde haired girl a sad smile.

"Kaede I'm counting on you to take care of this child. I could never face Minato or Kushina again in the afterlife if anything ever happened to their daughter," he said solemnly with a reserved look on his face.

"No need to worry Hiruzen. This child will grow up to be one of the greatest ninjas this village has ever seen. Believe It!" Kaede shouted cheerfully pumping her fist in the air with a huge grin on her face.

"Why do I have a the sinking feeling those words are going to be a real pain in my backside in the future," muttered the Hiruzen with an edge of humor in his voice.

* * *

Lazyfox: Well people that was my first chapter of 'A Happy Fox and Lazy Cloud' hope you all enjoyed~

Kushina: Review so you can see more of my little girl or **I'll destroy you all! **Review please ^.^

Lazyfox: Bipolar much, but yeah please review (ducks a flying shuriken aimed at her head) before Kushina here destroys us all! (Runs away from an enraged Kushina.) AHHHHHH!

Kushina: **GET BACK HERE COWARD! **(screams at the fleeing figure of Lazyfox shaking her fists at her back)

Minato: (sighs) Just review while I try to calm down Kushina so until next time….

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	2. Attacks and Mystery

Lazyfox: Hey I'm back with the next chapter! I like to thank Random for being my very first reviewer. You ROCK! Okay enough with the randomness let's get on with the story. (Presses a big red button and Jiraiya pops into the room)

Jiraiya: What the hell!? I was right in the middle of some very important research for my next novel!

Lazyfox: (Rolls eyes) Yeah right pervert. Just do the Disclaimer for the readers will ya.

Jiraiya: (Pouts) Fine, LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto, but she wishes she did.

Lazyfox: Damn right I do! Here Jiraiya your reward for doing the disclaimer. (throws him a women's bikini fashion magazine)

Jiraiya: (Giggles perversely) Yay! Research material Hell yeah! Later (Disappears in a swirl of leaves)

Lazyfox: (O-o) Yea, that might have been a mistake to give him that….. Oh well not my problem. On to the story.

Bold: Means a summon animal is talking or when the Kyuubi is talking.

Bold italics: mean authors notes

Italics: Means flashbacks and thoughts

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Five years have pasted since the Kyuubi's attack on the Hidden Leaf Village and with that attack that took a lot of people their lives in the fight against the demon fox. Not too long after everything got back to normal did the grand council of the village announce to everyone that the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruko against Hiruzen's direct orders. After the revealing of Naruko's status of being the Kyuubi's did the Third Hokage ordered the people of the village to never tell the girl about what was sealed inside her. After the discovery the villagers started hating the girl and started treating her like a total outcast every time they saw her. The blonde haired little girl is hurt and confused by the harsh treatment of her fellow villagers. She wants to understand what she did that was so wrong to bring fourth this much hate filled glares towards her along with cruel and unforgiving names. Names like monster, freak, demon child/brat etc...the kind of names that leaves scars on her heart.

Naruko tries to show the villagers their words and actions don't effect her by forcing a smile on her face to show them she's strong and that she's oblivious to them. That fake smile works on some people and they take Naruko for a fool, there is a select few of people that are not tricked by her fake smile for they are the few that have seen her real smile.

Those few people were Lady Kaede, Old Man Hokage, Dog, Cat, and Iruka Sensei. These people meant the world to Naruko because they're the ones who treated her like she was a somebody and not a freak like everybody else in the village. They're the ones who helped pull her out of her darkness and loneliness with their love.

Thinking about all her special people brought a smile to her tan and whiskered face. Lady Kaede was like her grandmother and has been the one to take care of her entire life. She also like her sensei since she has been showing her some of her medical ninjutsu techniques along with how to make medicine out of the different herbs located around the village. A funny fact people don't know about her is that she taught Lady Tsunade how to be a medical ninja. Kaede even told Naruko she had the potential to be just as good as her someday as long she kept practicing. Naruko smile grew bigger thinking about her grandmother she really loved her and was grateful for all the things she does for her.

One of her next favorite person was Old Man Hokage or as she liked to call him Grandpa because he like Lady Kaede treated her like a granddaughter. When he's not too busy with work he takes her shopping, he even takes her out to get her favorite food in the world RAMEN! Another thing she loves about her Grandpa is that he lets her stay with him in his office when her Grandma is called to the hospital to help with patients who are in critical conditions. Yea her Grandma just that good.

Another few of her special people are Dog and Cat. Those two are her Anbu guards given to her by Grandpa to protect her from the Villagers who might and try to hurt her if she wasn't careful. Thought Sometimes she gets into trouble anyway because they get sent away on really dangerous missions because of their rankings. When that happens she gets new Anbu guards, but they don't like her so she gets hurt and when they get back their mad and punish the guards who failed to protect her. The reason they do that is because they she Naruko as their little sister and anyone tries to hurt her while their around better have good insurance. Whenever their around they teach her the principles of being a ninja of Konona and they even teach her some of their fighting techniques which is a lot of fun, but what makes it really special for Naruko is the fact she's spending time with her older siblings.

Now for one of the really special person Naruko admires is Iruka Sensei. To Naruko Iruka is her ideal father figure in her life. Iruka treats her to diner whenever everyone is busy with work, he plays with her in the park near the academy where he works and when she's tried he takes her home and puts her to bed while kissing her goodnight and reading her a story. The circumstances on how Iruka came into Naruko's life was not moment most people would like, but to Naruko she wouldn't change a thing of that day for the world. It lead to her finding another person to accept her for who she was and for her to find someone to treat her like she was his own daughter. With the thoughts of her father figure in her head Naruko slips in her memories of the first time she meet Iruka.

_**(The story will now be told in Naruko's POV and will be told through a flashback sequence)**_

_That day started out like every other day to me. I woke up, got dressed in a bright orange t-shirt and put on a pair of blue shorts. I then put on my ninja sandals Grandpa just got me. After getting dress I ate breakfast and told grandma bye while heading off to the Hokage tower to see the Grandpa. As I walked to the tower I received the usual hateful glances from the villagers typical. Yep just another ordinary day in the my life I think as I continued my way to the Hokage tower and then to the Grandpa's office. I walked in to greet him with my usual hug and ask him if there was anything I could do to help him. He smiles at me and tells me I can help him by putting away finished documents in the filing cabinet after he finished sorting through them. When we're finished with all of the paper work he offered to take me to get something to eat at Ichiraku Ramen Bar which made me extremely happy._

_We walked into the ramen stand where we were greeted by the owners with smiles on their faces and were severed with what I like to call heaven in a bowl. After dinner I told the owners and Grandpa bye and took off to the cabin home I shared with my grandmother. On the way home I heard a cry for help and went to see what was wrong. As I rounded the corner I saw a group of (3) men beating up a women in her late twenties trying to strip off her clothing. Seeing this horrible scene made me to cry out in shock which earned me the attention of the disgusting men. They had this weird look in their eyes that caused a cold shiver to go up my spine and at that moment I knew something bad was going to happen._

_"Looky here boys we got ourselves a young one to play with," said the ringleader at least I assumed he was since the other two looked like his followers._

_"Hey boss do you think she's a screamer like this one," snickered the man closest to the women on the ground._

_"Don't know, lets find out and see. Get her," ordered the ringleader._

_With the order given the men came after me, but I ran away as fast as I could out of the alleyway and made my way towards the woods thinking I could lose them there. I was able to get about maybe fifteen feet into the woods before I tripped on a rock and tumbled off a little cliff into a small clearing. After recovering from my fall I tried to get back up and make another break for it, only to fall back down because my left ankle was twisted and hurt like crazy and at that point it was already starting to swell. As I tried to get back up again I was too late the men had already caught me._

_"Got you now you little bitch," spat the ringleader as he pulled me up by my hair to his face where I smelled the foul stench of alcohol on his breath._

_As I tried to squirm my way out of his grasp I saw the men eyes changed from their previous glazed look to a more readable look for her. The look of hatred. _

_"Boss that's the demon brat," one of the men in the group stated._

_"I can see that dumbass I'm not blind! Just because she's the demon brat doesn't mean we still can't have some fun with her" the ringleader sneered causing the other men to chuckle evilly. _

_With plan the decided the man who held me threw me to the ground kicking and stomping on my petite body with his men joining him throwing in their own punches and kicks at me. As the assault continued the harder the attacks came and soon it caused me to start coughing up the blood that filled my mouth from busted lip. At the moment the only thing I could think about doing to protect myself from this vicious beating was to huddle into a ball to defend myself hoping it would soon. Just when I was on the break of unconsciousness I head a voice shouting in the distance telling the men to stop._

_When the guys who were beating me heard the screaming voice they got scared and ran off leaving me broken and beaten on the ground. It hurt to move anything after the men left and as I laid there I heard the footsteps the person who scared them away walking over to me. I tried to see who it was, but it hurt too much to move so I just kept my head down and waited for this person to finish me off believing they were just like everyone else in the village. As I waited for the person to come over I heard the person gasp in shock probably because he saw who he saved from those men and regretted saving the monster of the village I thought sadly making my heart ache more than the pain I felt from the beating I just endured. As the stranger finally stood beside my battered form I was confused by what they did. The man picked me up gently into his arms and started to carry me out of the woods. _

_"What's going on? Doesn't this guy know who I am," I asked myself. "Wonder where he's taking me, well might as well ask."_

_"Umm e..ex..cuse me, b..but we..were are you ta..taking me?" I ask stuttering out in a low raspy voice._

_"The hospital. You need to get these wounds looked at before they get infected," the man told me._

_"Why? Why are you helping me?" I ask totally confused by the man's act of kindness._

_"That's a stupid thing to ask. Your hurt and what those men did to you is unforgivable. I mean for them to beat a child to this extent is down right unforgivable," he tells me._

_"Don't you hate me like everybody else in the village?" I ask._

_I saw the man tense up at my question as emotions passed through his eyes before he relaxed again and held me closer in a more protective manner. "No. I don't hate you. Listen the people of this village are nothing, but a bunch of blind fools who don't see that you are just a little girl and that it wasn't your fault for the things that have happened to you. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time," he tells me._

_"Do you know why the village hates me?" I ask._

_" Yes I do, but I can't tell you what it is that makes the people hate you just that it's not your fault and that shouldn't let the people of this village bother you. You are your own person and someday I hope everyone will that" he tells me while giving me a warm smile that showed off his kind brown eyes._

_The man as I came see was around his late teens with a scar running across the top of his nose with his brown hair up in a ponytail. "You are a very nice person mister," I tell him with a smile on my bruised face snuggling deeper into his arms finally starting to feel safe in his warm embrace._

_"Thank you, but you can call me Iruka if you like. What's your name?" he asked._

_"My names Naruko Uzumaki," I tell him._

_"Well Naruko it's very nice to meet you," he tells me_

_"Like wise Iruka sensei," I say when I see his Chunin uniform._

_"Now come on let's get you to the hospital," he said. " I know your grandmother and grandfather are worried sick about you."_

_"That's right grandma expected me home hours ago. I hope she's not mad at me," I say in a low voice._

_"Lady Kaede is not mad at you just worried," Iruka sensei replied._

_When we got out of the forest we ran into Dog and Cat who looked physically sick when they saw my bloody and bruised body._

_"Oh My God! What happened to you Naruko!" Cat cried she running over to me gently lifting me of Iruka's arms._

_"I was attacked by a couple of men on my way home," I tell her._

_"Come on I'm taking you to the hospital right now," Cat stated taking off in the direction of the hospital leaving Dog and Iruka sensei behind._

_When Cat landed in front of the hospital Grandma was already outside waiting for is and came running over to us breaking out into tears once she saw my battered body._

_"Dear God how could this have happened to you," Cried my Grandmother as she wrapped me into her arms and rushed me inside._

_She then took me to an examination room were she checked me over and then started treating my wounds._

_That night will forever hunt me, but I had my family to take care of me so it got better over time, but thanks to the attack I met Iruka Sensei and that to me makes the whole thing worth it._

_**( End of Flashback)**_

That night was over a year ago, but it still hunts her, but she refuses to let the night take over her life. She just stays focused on her studies and doesn't think about it much anymore just on some occasions.

Being so lost in thought Naruko didn't notice she bumped into someone until she hit the ground. Looking up about to apologize to the person she bumped into she got hit over the head with a broom.

"You damn monster get out of here now," screamed the man she ran into.

Naruko tried to get up when he started to hitting her with the broom preventing her from getting up. The commotion the man started caused a group of people to surround them.

"What's going on here?" asked a man from the group of people around them.

"This brat here tried to steel from my store," accused the man looking outraged.

This caused the people around them to glare at Naruko because they believed the man and his bogus lie. The outrageous lie caused Naruko's blood to boil in rage for being called a theft.

"That's a lie! I was not stealing anything from him. I was just walking by when this jackass hit me with his broom," she screamed pointing an accusing finger at the man.

The people looked outraged that Naruko had called a member of the village a liar and decided to punish her by beating her up. She tried to brake free of their attacks and when she did she ran away as fast as she could.

Naruko started dashing through the streets of village trying to out run the angry mob behind her. Looking around frantically for an escape route she saw an alleyway and dashed down it, but soon found out it was a dead end. She started to panic trying to find another escape route through her blood filled eyes and soon caught sight of a low hanging leader and started climbing up it. When she was up the leader she pulled it up and hid in the shadows of the wall.

The angry mob entered the alleyway and started looking around for her and when they couldn't find her they gave up and started looking else where. When she thought the cost was clear she climbed to the top of the building and climbed on to the roof.

"Man that was so close they almost got me," Naruko sais out loud breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'll say," says a voice from nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Lazyfox: Ah cliffhangers you got to love'em.

Kushina: -Twitching in anger- **HOW DARE YOU GET MY DAUGHTER BEATEN YOU LITTLE BITCH! **-screams while lunging for Lazyfox with a Kunai in her hand-

Lazyfox: I had too. Random asked for it so I did. I have to make my reviewers happy. BLAME HER! -pushes Random in front of hers to shield herself from Kushina's rampage-

Random: O-o What the fuck Woman! Holy crap she's going to kill me run for your damn lives! -Takes off running in the opposite direction-

Kushina: **BITCH GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU! -**screams while chasing after the fleeing Random-

Random: **AHHHHHHH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS LAZYFOX AHHHHHHHH!**

Lazyfox: May god be with you my friend. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter oh also that was first try at an attack so if it sucked my dearest apologizes, but other then that hoped you enjoyed and please review. I hope Kushina doesn't kill Random, but if she does it will be funny as hell to watch XD Where's the popcorn?

Minato: Here you go -Gives her the popcorn-

Lazyfox: Yeah POPCORN! Mine!

Random: FUCK YOU LAZYFOX I HATE YOU AHHHHHHH! -Still running from Kushina-

Lazyfox: Also to the person to guess who the new person is on the roof with Naruko can get a Kushina plushie doll. So please review so until next time...

**Everyone: Jaa-nee!**


	3. Friend?

Lazyfox: Hola everyone~ I like to begin this segment by saying Random was not killed by Kushina last time, but was severely beaten -Rolls Random's unconscious body out on stage- Yea she doesn't look too good does she?

Random: -mutters darkly to herself-

Lazyfox: Yea she's pissed, but she's still alive, so Random would you like to press the red button to call out our special guest to say the disclaimer for us.

Random: -huffs in annoyance but presses the red button- is it muffin?

Lazyfox: Hell no he'll try and eat me.

Random: -pouts- but I like my MUFFIN! And Coco, and Flower…etc -starts mumbling to herself while counting fingers-

Lazyfox: Yea Kushina kind of knocked a few screws out of her, so anyway our random selected guest speaker for our disclaimer is…..

**-Smoke covers the stage, but no one comes out-**

Lazyfox: WHAT THE HELL! Where's my special guest!

Kakashi: Yo

Lazyfox: KAKASHI! You were supposed to come out of the smoke for dramatic affect now it's all ruined! -pouts like a child-

Kakashi: Ohhh that's what that was for. I thought it was to hide the fact Sasuke was raping Naruto (eye smile)

Random: -pops out of nowhere completely healed holding a camera taking pictures everywhere blinding people with the camera's flashes and screaming- Yaoi! Where! Where! Awwwwwwww there no Yaoi. I want Yaoi damnit!

Lazyfox: Too bad there's no Yaoi in this story. Sorry though not really ^.^

Random: (O-o) … **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **-Falls to knees crying in agony-

Lazyfox: Quit ruining my stage with your tears woman. If you want to cry go to the emo corner and do your crying there.

Random crawls over to the emo corner and assumes the fettled position rocking back and forth mumbling to herself.

Lazyfox: You just had to get her hopes up didn't you? -Glares at the grinning silver haired ninja-

Kakashi: Sure did and look how funny it turned out.

Lazyfox: That may be so, but still look at her. She looks broken. Poor Random she doesn't get to see her Yaoi. Oh Well get to saying the disclaimer Kakashi.

Kakashi: LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto, but again wishes she did -Eye smiles-

Lazyfox: I don't own it yet, but soon oh yes very soon I will MWWWWWHAHAHHAHA!

Random: Yeah and you say I have mental problems -Smirks while eating crackers-

Lazyfox: Oh go back to the emo corner and assume the fettle position again along with your mental break down.

Random: -Huffs- Fine I will. Come on Muffin. -Walks back to the emo corner with her demon dog from hell-

Lazyfox: Oh one more thing before we start the show I like to congratulate FallenAngelFox for guessing the mystery person. Now that this is out of the way let the story begin!

Bold: Means a summon animal is talking or when the Kyuubi is talking.

Italics: Means flashbacks/ thoughts

Bold italics: mean authors notes

* * *

_*** Last time ***_

_**Naruko was reminiscing about her past when she bumped into a man sweeping outside his shop. After bumping into the man he began to attack her with his broom and got the attention of other villagers on the streets.**_

_**"What's going on here?" asked a villager.**_

_**"This brat here tried to steal from me," shouted the man causing the other villagers to glare at the bleeding girl on the ground.**_

_**"That's a lie. I was just walking by when he started hitting me with the broom," she shouted from the ground.**_

_**The villagers then started attacking her too and when she got away from them they started chasing her.**_

_**Hoping to escape them she ran down an alley, but it was a dead end. She saw a low hanging leader leading up to a roof of a nearby building and decided it was her only chance to get away from the mob. Once up the leader she hid in the shadows.**_

_**The mob entered the alley, but once they couldn't find her they went to search somewhere else. When the mob was gone she climbed up to the roof.**_

_**"Man that was too close for comfort," she says out loud.**_

_**"You're telling me," came a voice out of nowhere.**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_*** END RECAP* **_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruko screamed.

"Will you shut up already," shouted the unknown voice. "Geeze you're so troublesome. All that screaming is giving me a headache."

"Sorry, you just surprised me is all," she said sheepishly as she regained her composure after her little fright.

"Whatever. Hey are you all right? That gash on your head looks pretty nasty. Doesn't it hurt?" the stranger asked.

Naruko gently touched the wound on her head wincing a little bit from the sting it gave her. "It does a little bit, but it won't hurt for long. I'm a fast healer," she tells him after figuring out the stranger was a boy.

"Here let me help you get the blood off your face. That way you can see better," he says kneeing down beside her.

"Umm mm...o...okay," Naruko stuttered not expecting the boy to be so nice to her and was a little caught off guard when he started whipping the blood off of her face. "Ow." She hissed as the stinging pain flared up when the rag touched the open gash on her head.

"Sorry, but just bare with the pain a little longer I'm almost done. Close your eye for a minute so I can get the rest of the blood off," he tells me as he continued to rub the blood off. "If you don't mind me asking how did you get this gash in your head anyway?"

Naruko started to look nervous not wanting to be beaten again by telling him the truth so she didn't. "I fell," she said feeling like an idiot for telling such and obvious lie like that which made her more nervous which made her fiddled with the end of her shirt subconsciously.

"Its alright you don't have to tell me, just don't lie to me. I don't like liars there too troublesome to be around" he tells her moving the rag back up her head to stop the wound from bleeding again.

Naruko looked at her feet shamefully feeling like a scolded little girl for being caught lying. "How could you tell?"

"Well, for starters you used the lamest excuse in the books, but its also because you were fidgeting a lot and you were playing with your shirt subconsciously," he explained removing the rag to find the wound was healed and no longer bleeding. "I guess you really are a fast healer."

A nervous laugh escaped from her along with an amused one hearing the boy's explanation and scratched her head in embarrassment. "I guess Grandma was right I'm a horrible liar huh?"

The Boy gave a small chuckle. "Yeah you really are. So are you going to tell me what really happened or you going to leave to guess what happened for myself. If you choose the last opinion that'll be a real troublesome pain you know" he tells her.

Naruko gave him a small smile and giggled before her smile turned sad. "You won't believe me if I told you. Nobody ever believes me when I tell them the truth."

"Well, I'm not everybody. I'm me so I'll be the judge of weather your lying to me or not, so tell me what happened and maybe I can help," the boy said removing the rag from her face to take a sit beside her against the brick wall.

Naruko blinked open her eyes after the blood was removed from her face and look over at the boy. He was about her age maybe a few months older than her. Taking in his appearance she let a small giggle escape her when she saw his hair up in a ponytail that made it look like a big pineapple was on his head.

"What are you giggling at," he asked her.

She points at him. "Your hair looks like a giant pineapple," she tells him still giggling.

He looks up at his hair before a smile appears on his face. The sends a nice warm feeling through Naruko while also bringing a small shade of pink to her cheeks as he started laughing.

"What's so funny Pineapple head?" Naruko asked thinking he was laughing at her which made her blush harder.

"That's the same exact thing my mom said to my dad when they first met, so it's a little funny to me to hear some else say that besides my mother," he tells her

Naruko gave him a funny look even though she was still smiling. "You're a little strange weird Pineapple head, I like strange" she says teasingly.

"Will you quit calling me Pineapple head Blue eyes. I have a name you know," he tells her.

Naruko gave him a cheeky grin. "Well, tell me what your name is, that way I quit calling you Pineapple head," she stated crossing her arms over her chest with a good natured smile on her face.

"Man you're just as troublesome as my mother," he mumbled. "The names Shikamaru and you would be….."

"Naruko. Naruko Uzumaki and it's very nice to meet you Shikamaru," she tells him sticking her hand out to him to complete their greeting.

"Yeah likewise Naruko," he says taking her smaller hand in his returning the hand shake. "So Naruko you ready to tell me what happened to you and why you head was bashed opened?"

"Do you promise not to beat me up after I tell you?" she asked still wary about him believing her or not.

"I already told I'll judge what you tell me when you tell me, but I can already tell you wouldn't lie about this, so I will most likely will believe you and if I didn't believe you I wouldn't hurt you," Shikamaru tells her seriously looking into her blue eyes before he gave her a soft smile.

Naruko felt comforted by his words like she could trust him, so she began to tell him her story. "Okay what happen was this. I was walking down the street on my way to visit my grandpa when I got lost in thought and I bumped into someone. I was going to apologize to the person, but before I could say anything he started beating me up with a broom."

Shikamaru decided to interrupt her at this point to ask a question. "Why would he just hit you for no reason like that?"

"I don't know, but for some reason a lot of people in the village hate me. To be honest I have no idea what I did to make them all so mad at me," she tells him.

"Man that sounds like such a drag, but continue with your story," he tells her.

"Well, after the man started beating me with the broom a group of people started gathering around us asking what was going on. The man told them that I tried to steal from his store and the people believed him so when I tried to protect my honor by calling the man a lair, but all that did was make the people angry. The people started attacking me, just like the man with the broom. After awhile I was able to get away from them and made a run for it, until I ran into the alley down there and got myself cornered. I started panicking until I saw the leader hanging down and decided to climb up it and hide from the mob in the shadows of the wall. I stayed there until the mob was gone that's when I climbed to the top of this building where I met you," Naruko says finishing her long story.

"Wow That's horrible why would anyone just randomly attack you just like that. God it sounds like you have a very tough life," he tells her feeling very bad for her.

"Its hard at times, but hey its my life what can I do. Your lucky you don't have to fear walking down the street afraid someone going to hit you upside the head or getting chased down by angry mob," Naruko commented.

"No thanks that would be too troublesome for me," he tells her while yawning.

Naruko started laughing finding Shikamaru's dry humor very funny. Shikamaru felt a little proud he was making her smile and laugh.

"Naruko who's your grandpa? You mentioned him in your story," Shikamaru asked.

"Oh god that's right. I have to meet grandpa soon or he's going to send Cat and Dog out to find me," Naruko cried out in panic jumping to her feet.

"Who's Cat and Dog?" Shikamaru asked getting to his feet at a slower pace then the blonde haired girl.

"They're my older brother and sister, but also my Anbu guards," she tells him.

"You have Anbu guards? Wait who exactly is your grandfather?" he asked.

"Haha yea grandpa put them on me to keep me safe from the villagers, but today they had a mission so they couldn't pick me up. I think they're home now and if they are oh man they're going to be so mad and worried about me" Naruko tells him feeling panic take over her before she registered his last question. "Oh he's the Third Hokage."

Shikamaru staggered over not expecting to get that answer. "You got to be kidding me. Your grandfather is the Third Hokage and people are still stupid enough to attack you. How stupid are those people?"

Naruko felt herself smiling again from his kind words. "Well, I'm his adopted granddaughter, but I still love like he really was my grandfather" she tells him.

"Well, blood doesn't determine family if you ask me besides its kind of cool to be friends with the Third Hokage's adopted granddaughter," Shikamaru tells her scratching his cheek looking up at the sky pondering the thought of being her friend hoping it won't become troublesome in the future.

Naruko felt like the roof fell beneath her feet looking like she was floating on cloud nine possibly looking like an idiot to him the way she was grinning at him.

"F... Friends?" she asked feeling like she needed to hear it again to make it sure it was real and not a trick her ears were playing on her.

"Well duh were friends now right? Unless you don't want to be my friend?" he asked feeling maybe he was out of his league asking to be the Hokage's granddaughter friend.

Naruko couldn't stop herself she was just over come with joy that she just lunched herself tackling Shikamaru into a huge hug that knocked them to the ground as she squeezed the life out of the poor guy.

Shikamaru was caught off guard by Naruko tackling him that when he hit the ground he let out a soft pained groan. "Hey what's with the hugging and the tackling," he said with a tone of embarrassment with a light blush on his face.

"I never had a real friend before so I'm happy really happy," she says softly feeling very happy as she snuggled into him.

Shikamaru still felt embarrassed by being hugged by Naruko, but he was actually really happy he made her happy. "Well you do now, but could you get off me now."

Naruko giggled happily as she got off him and helped him up still smiling like a loon at having a real friend. Shikamaru just shook his head finding her amusing as he takes her hand and pulls her towards the exit located on the roof.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to your grandpa before he does send those Anbu guards of yours and they catch me with you and think I kidnapped you and decided to attack me. Now that would be really troublesome," he tells her with a small lopsided smile on his face.

"You don't have to take me. I know how to get there by myself" she mumbled trying to hide her blush from him. _"Why do I always blush when he smiles at me?"_

"I know, but I don't want you to get attacked again and nobody would dare attack you if you're seen with a clan heir," he tells her.

"You're a clan heir. Which clan?" she asked.

"The Nara clan," he says.

"That's so cool you're so lucky," she said with her eyes lighting up with delight.

"How so?" he questioned.

"Because you got some of the best books for medicine and healing jutsu and you guys know how to use the shadow possession jutsu. To me that's way cooler then that stupid old sharingan everyone talks about," she tells him.

"Just don't say that around my dad's best friend's daughter. She'll murder you if you eve say anything bad about an Uchiha," he tells her giving her his lopsided smile.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because she's madly in love with this boy in our class named Sasuke Uchiha," he tells her.

"Who?"

Right then Shikamaru felt like thanking the gods above for making a girl with a brain. "Finally a girl who's not in love with that arrogant prick," he cheered catching Naruko off guard with his out burst.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Sorry it's just that all the girls in school are in love with him and I have no idea why," he tells her sheepishly.

"So this Sasuke guy has a bunch of fan girls I'm guess," she stated.

"You got no idea," he said exasperatedly.

"Hearing that can almost make you feel sorry for the guy. I don't even know who he is and I feel bad for him" she said having a concerned look on her face.

"Trust me once you've meet him you'll think he deserves it," he tells her meaning every bit of it.

"Why would you say that?" she asked seeing the serious look on his face.

"Because he's an arrogant prick who thinks he's all that when he's not," he tells her. "He also thinks everyone needs to do what he says all the time. It gets on my nerves. The troublesome prick" he grumbled.

"Oh come on he couldn't be that bad could he," she asked.

"Trust me he is, but he is from the Uchiha clan and they all can be a bit arrogant," he stated.

After the two new friends continued on their way to the Hokage tower until they came across two people wearing a dog and cat mask standing in front of the tower emitting a killing intent so power it would make anyone piss their pants in a 500 mile radius.

Feeling the intent to kill from where he stood Shikamaru admitted to himself he was definitely freaked out by his new friends siblings. "I'm guessing those guys would be your older siblings?" he asked sounding a little bit afraid of them.

Naruko gave him a sheepish smile scratching the back of her head giving him a nervous chuckled. "Ahaha yep. That's my Nii-Chan and Nee-San."

As Naruko confirmed the two intimidating duo as her older sibling said duo approached them and towered over Shikamaru giving a hard stare through their masks that made him shake in his shoes.

"_Oh Kami I'm going to die," _Shikamaru thought sweating bullets from the intense stares he was getting especially the stares from Naruko's older brother.

"Hi, Nii-Chan, Nee-San glad to see your both home" Naruko said sweetly hoping to lessen their stern glares on Shikamaru. "Also this is my new friend Shikamaru. He's really nice."

"I see and just what were two doing that made you so late to your meeting with your grandfather young lady," Dog demanded leaning over Shikamaru not liking the boy simply for the fact he was alone with his precious little sister. _"If he hurts her I'm ripping him to pieces."_

"I kind of got into another mob beating. Nothing too serious this time just a head injury, but it's healed already" Naruko tells them casually not wanting to make a big deal about it even the other three around her did find it to be a big deal.

"How can you say that so casually like its not big deal?" Shikamaru inquired not wanting his new friend to think it was ok for her to get beaten.

"Well it's not really something to worry about. I mean I'm a fast healer so there never really any permanent damage" she said feeling sheepish again from how much concern Shikamaru was showing her.

Shikamaru didn't like that answer, so he decided to do something about it even if it was a drag to do. "Well, it won't happen again as long as I'm around. From now on I'll escort you wherever you want to go that way you won't be alone to get attacked."

"AWWWW he's so sweet," Cat squealed in her bubbly voice groping the poor boy into a hug crushing him into her busty bust.

"Nee-San let him go. You might scare him away with your hugs of doom," Naruko whined not liking the fact her sister was stealing Shikamaru from her.

Dog finding the encounter amusing decided it was time to end it. "Cat that's enough let him down. It's time we saw your grandfather anyway. He's been worrying about you." he said watching his partner let the boy go snickering at the boy's red face as he turned and led the group into the tower.

The four proceeded to walk up to Hokage's study room. Once gaining entrance to the room they walked in to see him at his desk working on his mountainous stack of paper work. _**(Seriously how can any normal human being be so cruel and make someone do all this paper work every damn day. I'm telling you they got to be some really evil bastards to do this or they just enjoy this for the hell of it.)**_

"I see you have found my granddaughter," Hiruzen says without lifting his head up from his paper work.

"Yes sir, we have her with us along with her new friend" Dog reported knowing the Hokage would be surprised with the last detail.

Surprised he was. At the mention of a friend Hiruzen lifted his head from his paperwork to see Shikamaru standing next to Naruko. He seemed to be looking around the office. Feeling Hiruzen gaze on them Naruko gently nudged him in his ribs to make him look up at her grandpa.

"H..Hello Hokage-sama it's an honor to meet you sir," Shikamaru stuttered out feeling overwhelmed to be in his Hokage's presence.

"Hello my boy. It's warms my heart greatly to see my granddaughter has made a friend," Hiruzen said sincerely giving Shikamaru his usual warm smile. "Naruko I glad you made a new friend, but you had me worried about you when you didn't show up on time," he tells her worriedly.

"Sorry grandpa, but I kind of ran into some trouble on my way here," she tells him knowing he wasn't going to like the news she had to tell him.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" he asked losing his friendly aura at the mention of trouble.

"I kind of got into another mob beating," she tells him say with her head bowed not looking at him as she played with her shirt.

"Damnit that is the Twelfth beating this month," he says under his breath banging his hands on the desk scatting the paper work everywhere.

"Don't worry grandpa I'm fine thanks to Shikamaru. He helped me after the beating and protected me on the way here," she tells him hoping to calm him down.

Hearing that did allow Hiruzen to calm down a little bit. Once he was calmed down he gave Shikamaru a thankful smile. "Thank you for helping my granddaughter," he tells him gaining back some of his friendly aura.

"No problem sir, it's very troublesome, but I told Naruko that I can be her escort from now on as a way of protecting her," Shikamaru said in a lazy voice.

"You really meant that Shikamaru?" Naruko asked him in disbelief thinking he was joking about that.

"I know it'll be a drag, but I don't really mind it if it means keeping you safe" he tells her knowing she needed to hear it again. Shikamaru hoped by spending more time with her she will be more opened to believe in him and start to trusting in him.

Hiruzen smiled seeing the smile blossoming on his granddaughter's face knowing she was becoming attached to the Nara boy. "Then it's settled. Shikamaru from now on I'm entrusting you to be my granddaughter's escort when Cat and Dog cannot be with her."

"Yes sir" Shikamaru said accepting his new role somewhat proudly.

With this new friendship born between a chance encounter a great story was awaiting this unlikely duo in the future, but as for now Naruko was just happy to have a friend.

* * *

Lazyfox: So what you guys think? I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for the Sasuke bashing to those of you who are Sasuke fans, but I believe I totally nailed Sasuke personally in this chapter.

Random: The hell you did! You have no idea how to nail Sasuke only I do. He's mine to commanded MWWWWHAHAHAHAH!

Lazyfox: -pushes Random off stage and into the emo cage with Muffin- That's for trying to steel my spotlight! Your just mad because I won't make Sasuke gay in this story even though we all know he is. Again sorry to all those Sasuke fans who believe he's straight, but frankly it's hard for me to believe he's not just saying. Anyway in the next chapter you'll see more about how Shikamaru and Naruko friendship progresses with more appearance of characters.

Kushina: So like always please review or **DIE!**

Lazyfox: -.-' Seriously Minato you need to take her to the hospital to get her checked out by the loony people. she's freaking insane.

Minato: Believe me I've tried, but she always tries to kill the doctors when they try to give her shots.

Lazyfox: Damn she really does have problems I hope Naruko doesn't turn out like her.

Kushina: What did you just say do you need to take a trip to the hospital like your emo friend in the cage.

Random: Hey I'm right here ya know.

Kushina and Lazyfox: NOBODY CARES!

Random: -Starts pouting while eating her crackers again- Meanies

Minato: -sighs- I'm surrounded by crazies help me by pressing the review button please, until next time….

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	4. Meet the parents

Lazyfox: Thank you one and all for reviewing and I would like to say how sorry I am for taking so long to update I was having a mild case of writers block, but no worries I'm back and I plan making time for more updates. In this chapter we'll see more of Shikamaru and Naruko so I hope that makes up for my absence. Random if you not being so emo right now we'll you press the red button to get our guess speaker out.

Random: Fine -Press red button-

Sasuke: Where the hell am I?

Random: O_o OMG IT'S SASUKE! HE'S MINE! -tackles the poor emo kid to the ground bounding him in chains-

Sasuke: Get this fan girl off of me!

Random: I'm not a fan girl of you I'm just a Yaoi fan girl that makes you rape Naruto every day of the week, but because of this no Yaoi person over here I can't make you do that -pouts-

Sasuke: I'm not gay damnit! Why does everyone think that?!

Lazyfox: Hello it says it in your name duh. And you're obsessed with your brother kind of gives off that vibe. Random before you take him away let him do the disclaimer then you can do whatever you want with him.

Random: YAY! Say the disclaimer so we can go have some fun with Naruto in my Neko's Will Play Dirty When Need Be story ^.^ Hurry the fuck up already!

Sasuke: -sighs- LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto so get the fuck over it and move on with your lives. Release me you evil fan girl!

Lazyfox: Thanks now you can go take him to Naruto if you want.

Random: Yay come on my little Neko time to have some fun~

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lazyfox: Time for the story! Enjoy or don't just read and review please ^.^

* * *

It has been a couple of months now since Naruko had met Shikamaru in those few months they have become better friends and have learned a lot about each other. Naruko learned that Shikamaru looks and acts like his father through his many stories since she has not officially met his parents. She also learned that he loves to watch clouds, play Shoji and take long naps. Their was a time Shikamaru tried to teach her on several accounts how to play Shoji, but the lessons he gave her just ended up hurting her head. Naruko wasn't very good at remembering all the rules and strategies of the game. Over the few months her big brother and sister have started to really like Shikamaru because he kept his word of protecting her from the villagers and he makes her very happy. Grandma Kaede also seems to like him too because he spends time with Naruko and takes her places she usually can't go because she has no one to take her there. The only thing she disapproves of with Shikamaru is his lack of energy to do a lot of things, but she likes him all the more because he makes Naruko happy and makes her feel like a normal kid for once in her life.

Right now Naruko and Shikamaru are laying down in a meadow watching the clouds in a comfortable silence looking up into the bright blue sky. The two didn't say anything to each other, but in these moments they never did, but today Shikamaru decided to break that cycle to ask Naruko a question.

"Hey Blue-eyes I was wondering. Do you want to come over to my house tonight to meet my parents and to eat diner and maybe even stay the night?" he asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Shika? I mean won't your parents be mad to have me over. Won't they hate me like the other villagers?" she asked him feeling uncertain about the idea and afraid his parents will tell him to stay away from her.

Shikamaru gave a small sigh under his breath. He knew Naruko would be afraid of his parents thinking they would be just like the other villagers who have mistreated her. "Blue-eyes I promise you have nothing to worry about. My parents are nothing like the villagers, and besides their the ones who wanted me to invite you over."

Naruko looked surprised by that news. "Really? Your parents want me over?" she asked.

"Yea. They were saying something about wanting to meet the person who's been getting me out of the house for the past few months and said they're dying to meet you. To be honest it sounds like a troublesome event, but I would really like for you to meet them," he tells her.

"Okay, but I have to ask grandma and make sure it's okay with her first," she tells him feeling excited about the meeting.

"Great let's go see her now and get her permission that way we can get your stuff ready afterwards," he said getting up and offering her his hand to help her stand up.

Taking his hand in her small ones he brought her to her feet, but as she got up she tripped and fell straight on top of him. Their faces were almost touching with only an inch of space between their lips. Their faces turned bright shades of red out of total embarrassment. Naruko jumped off of him as fast as she could and turned her head away from him trying to get the color of her face back to it's normal color.

Naruko snuck a glance at Shikamaru still red in the face to see he too was still red as well looking up into the clouds to find his face. The silence between them drew on for awhile until Shikamaru broke the Silence.

"We should get going," he says to her without turning to face her as he began to walk away.

"Okay," she tells him looking down at her feet as she followed after him.

Making their way to the hospital where her grandmother worked the duo was stuck in a very awkward silence. On the trip the villagers did their usual routine of insulting and glaring at Naruko as they passed, but made no move to attack her because Shikamaru was by her side still there to protect her even after they're awkward encounter a few minutes ago.

The duo finally made it to the hospital where they asked the front desk lady if they could see her grandma. She told them that her grandma was in surgery and that it would be awhile before she was out. She then told them to wait for her in the waiting room. They walked over to the waiting room and found seats still not talking to each other after they're little encounter. The silence was killing Naruko because she was never one to be quiet for so long, so she decided to end it.

"Um Shikamaru about earlier I wanted to say I'm sorry for falling on you," she tells him with her face tinted a light shade of pink.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault so you don't have to apologize about it," he tells her still not meeting her gaze.

Naruko felt like she wanted to cry from the way Shikamaru was giving her the cold shoulder. "Then why won't you talk to me or look at me," she asked him sorrowfully.

Shikamaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He saw the hurt expression on her face and felt like a complete jerk for making her feel like that. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to seem that way it was just a troublesome situation that I didn't want to mess with it," he says turning towards her meeting her gaze at last.

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked.

"Not at all just a little embarrassed. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was mad at you Blue-eyes," he confessed scratching at his cheek.

Naruko beamed a smile at him as she pulls him into a hug. "I'm so glad. I thought you weren't going to be my friend anymore."

Shikamaru was a little surprised by the sudden hug, but let it slide as he pulled her into a stronger hug. "Yea like I ever stop being your friend" he tells her sincerely which only made her smile bigger.

The two of them starting talking about what they we're going to do at Shikamaru's house as they waited for her grandma to finish up her work. It took about two hours before her grandma was finished with the surgery and approached them.

"Hi kids what can I do for you?" Grandma Kaede asked giving them both a huge hug.

"Grandma I was wondering if it was okay for me to stay at Shikamaru's house tonight," Naruko asked.

"Well, I see no problem with it as long as it was okay with Shikamaru's parents that is," she tells them.

"Don't worry Kaede-sama it was actual my parents idea to invite her over tonight," Shikamaru tells her.

"Okay then well have fun tonight dear," Kaede tells Naruko giving them both good-bye hugs before they left the hospital.

Leaving the Hospital Naruko grabs Shikamaru's hand taking off to her and her grandmother's cabin. With Naruko's quick pace the duo made it to her house in no time. Once they were inside Naruko went to her room grabbing her fox shaped bag to put her night clothes with another outfit for tomorrow. Once she finished packing she went back into the living room to get Shikamaru so they could leave, but found out he dosed off while she was getting her things.

"Really Shika I'm gone for maybe three minutes and you decide to take a nap. Geeze man you just too lazy to be a kid," she teased poking at his cheeks hoping to get him up.

Shikamaru scrunched up his nose a little irritated at her poking and gently swats at her hand. "Blue eyes cut it out I'm tired," he mumbles to her.

Naruko just giggles at him as she sticks her tongue out at him playfully. "Too bad Shika, but we can go now I'm finished packing," she tells him showing him her fully packed sleeping bag.

"Fine then we can go," he sighs getting up to stretch out the knots in his back.

Shikamaru then leads his blond haired friend to his family compound. Once there Naruko gawked in amazement at the size of the place.

"Dang Shika your house is huge!" she exclaimed excitedly as looked the compound up and down.

"If you think this is big you should see the other clan's compounds, but I like it here none the less," he tells her. "Come on, I have to introduce you to my parents."

Shikamaru then leads her to the main compound where she admires the beautiful gardens within the facility and the peaceful pounds in the middle of the gardens. They soon reach the front of the house where Shikamaru and his parents stay.

"Mom, Dad I'm home and my friend's grandma said she could stay," Shikamaru announced as they entered the house.

"That's wonderful dear. I hope you two are hungry I just got finished making dinner," came a female voice from another room.

"Shikamaru bring her to the living room so we can meet her," said a man in a stoic voice.

Naruko became a little nervous about finally coming face to face with Shikamaru's parents for the first time and was considering to leave now. Somehow sensing her doubt Shikamaru grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze before leading her into the living room. Upon entering the living room they saw an adult version of Shikamaru sitting down by the screen doors of the porch playing a game of shoji by himself.

Shikamaru cleared his throat to gain his father's attention. "Dad this is my friend Naruko. Naruko this is my dad Shikaku the head of the Nara Clan," he tells her gesturing for her to say hello.

Naruko looked a little shy and hid mostly behind Shikamaru giving his father a small smile and wave. "H..Hello s...sir"

Shikaku gave Naruko a blank stare reading her posture and decided to ease the girl's nerves knowing she was worried about this meeting. He gave her a small smile hoping to ease her fears."So your the girl my boy's been talking about these past few months. I got to say you must be really special to make my lazy ass son want to get up everyday and go outside," he teased enjoying seeing how embarrassed they both got.

"Dad stop embarrassing me in front of Blue-Eyes will ya. Man your just as troublesome as mom sometimes," Shikamaru tells him with a little pink tinting his checks.

"Hey! Who are you calling Troublesome young man," came the female voice.

Surprised by the sudden shout, Naruko turned around to see a women wearing a cooking apron looking at Shikamaru with annoyed expression on her pretty face. _"She must be Shika's mom. She's really pretty." _

Shikamaru sighed not wanting to argue with his mom. "No one mom. Mom this is my friend Naruko and Naruko this is my mom."

Shikamaru's mom gave a startled gasp as she looked Naruko over. "Oh goodness Shikamaru you never told me your friend would be…"

When Shikamaru's mom stopped talking Naruko thought she was going to call her the demon brat or monster, but again was surprised when out of nowhere his mother tackled her into a bear hug.

"SOOO CUTE!" she screamed crushing the startled blond into a massive and loving bear hug.

Naruko blinked in wonderment at the woman's complement. _"I'm cute? Only my family ever told me that before" _she thought happily.

Shikamaru saw the happy smile on Naruko's face and was happy she was getting used to his parents. "Okay mom that's enough you might scare her away with all your hugging."

Naruko shook head not wanting to be let go yet. She liked being held by another woman beside her grandma and sister. "It's fine Shika I don't mind," she tells him.

Shikamaru gave her a small shrug glad she was having fun. "If you say so. Just don't blame me when she squeezes you to death Blue-Eyes because I warned you," he tells her tasking a seat across the shoji board from his father.

"Awwww how cute~ They have nicknames for each other. Don't you think that's adorable dear," commented Shikamaru's mom cuddling Naruko's cheek.

"Yes Yoshino it is very cute," Shikaku said to please his wife as he focused on his game.

"Not only are you adorable, but you have such long and shiny hair, but why would you keep it in your face. It'll hide that pretty face of yours. Come here dear let me fix that for you," Yoshino says taking Naruko to sit on the front porch grabbing her brush as she went.

Sitting Naruko down in front of her she starts to brush the long blond hair ridding it of any tangles before putting it up into twin pigtails that flowed down passed her shoulder blades.

"There now everyone can see that beautiful face of yours. Boys, what do you guys think about her new hair style?" Yoshino asked turning to face her husband and son.

"It looks good dear," Shikaku says giving his wife an approving nod and Naruko a warm smile.

Shikamaru looked up at Naruko approving of her new look. "I like it. It shows off your eyes more."

"You really think so Shika?" She asked with a little blush on her face.

"Most diffidently," he tells her while smiling his one of a kind smile that's just for her.

"Sooo Cute!" Yoshino screamed crushing her into another hug as she cuddle her face again.

"Dear, shouldn't you be finishing dinner?" Shikaku asked..

"Oh yes of course. Now you two be nice to our guest while I get dinner finished," Yoshino says as she goes back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Feeling bored now that Yoshino wasn't there to cuddle her she crawled over to the Shoji broad to watch the two males play each other.

"So Naruko tell me do you plan on entering the academy someday?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes sir I plan on entering after my seventh birthday," she tells him.

"Good. Shikamaru is going to the academy after his seventh birthday too," Shikaku stated. "Come to think of it his birthday is this up coming Saturday."

Naruko looked a little surprised by that bit of information. "You didn't tell me your birthday was coming up," she said looking towards her pineapple headed best friend.

"Must have slipped my mind. I think birthdays are too troublesome to deal with," Shikamaru tells her moving one his pieces on the board.

"Wait didn't say you were already in the academy?" Naruko asked.

"No I said I went to school. It's like a beginners guide to academy life," he tells her.

"Oh. So when do you officially start at the academy?" Naruko asked watching Shikaku make his move.

"Since my birthday is next Saturday then I should start that following Monday. Awww man it's going to be such a drag. You won't be there and they're won't be anyone there I know besides Sasuke and Ino and they're both annoying," he tells her feeling guilty about leaving her alone.

"That reminds me I invited some of my friends to come over to the party and they're going to bring their kids, so you can meet them before the semester starts. You might actually make some other friends besides Naruko," Shikaku informed.

"That sounds great Shika we might actually make some more friends for us to hang out with," Naruko said excitedly.

Shikamaru looked doubtful about this plan. "I don't know about that. You won't be at school with me, so what are you supposed to do all day without me?" he asked

"I'll go back to helping grandpa out in the office until you get out of the academy to play with you," she tells him.

"Okay that's fine and all, but what about the villagers won't they attack you like before?" he asked concerned about her well being.

"Don't worry about me Shika I'll be fine. I escaped from them before I can do it again. Besides if they do attack me I'll heal really fast and then get them back by playing some of my pranks I've been working on them, so you won't have to worry," Naruko said giving him a little smile to calm his fears.

Shikamaru scowled hating how Naruko always put herself down like she deserves to be treated the way she is. "That's not okay Blue-Eyes. I don't like how those jerks treat you. No one has the right to treat you like your not human. I swear everyone in this village is a complete idiot sometimes," he said with an angry frown on his face.

Naruko felt warm inside by the way Shikamaru always stood up for her. Reaching over she gave him a hug to show her thanks. "Thank you for your concern Shika. Your a really good friend, but I promise I'll be really careful so you won't have to worry about me. Don't forget I have siblings to watch over me, so no need to worry and before you know it I'll be in the academy with you," she tells him with her heart melting smile that was brighter than the sun.

Shikamaru blushed again at being hugged by her, but once again let it slide as he pulled her into a stronger hug. "Oh god I'm already dreading the day,"

Naruko giggled and stuck her tongue out at him playfully manner, completely oblivious to the knowing looks on Shikaku and Yoshino's faces as they watched the adorable scene between them.

Yoshino cleared her throat getting the kids out of their moment. "Okay guys dinners ready. I hope you don't mind Fish, Rice and Miso soup for diner Naruko."

"Not at all. It sounds delicious and it smells delicious too" Naruko tells her walking into the dining room sitting next to Shikamaru. "Thank you both for having me over diner" she said practicing the good manners Iruka-sensei taught her.

"Your welcome dear, eat up I made plenty for everyone to get two helpings if you like," Yoshino tells them as she sets the food on the table and settles down next to Shikaku.

After the food was set and everyone plate was fixed they said grace. After saying the Grace they began to eat while carrying on some light conversations with each other. When dinner was over Naruko helped Yoshino clear away the dishes and helped her clean them while Shikamaru and Shikaku played another game of shoji.

When Yoshino and Naruko were done with the dishes they went into the living room to watch Shikamaru and Shikaku play shoji. The game lasted for over two hours.

Naruko was in slight shock at how long the game took and if she was honest she was lost after the first five minutes. "How can you guys play that long without getting a headache?" she asked rubbing her head hoping to relieve her own headache.

Yoshino gave her an amused smile while gently patting her head. "I know dear I sometimes get a headache myself, but those two focus on one thing so they don't get headaches. You see they focus of strategy which makes it easier for them to play longer because their coming up with new ways to out maneuver each other" she explained.

Naruko shook her head. "I couldn't do that even if I tried. My head would hurt too much if I tried to do something like that" she said making the two adults laugh thinking she was joking.

Shikamaru gave his parents a deadpanned stare. "She's not joking you know. She's tried it ended horribly for her," he said making Naruko laugh while scratching her head.

Yoshino giggled again finding Naruko and her son's antics funny. She stopped when she heard the grand clock chime. "Looks like it's time for bed. Naruko you can change in the bathroom. It's the third door on the right and when you finished changing you can sleep in Shikamaru's room which is two rooms down."

Naruko nodded taking in her directions before getting up to grab her bag. "Thank you Ms. Yoshino," she said before heading over to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

Once she finished changing into her orange nightgown that flowed down to her feet she stepped out of the bathroom and approached Shikamaru's room. Walking into Shikamaru's room she saw him already in his Pj's as well. He was wearing black shorts and a comfy looking green t-shirt with his hair down as well.

Naruko giggles as she walks into the room. "Nice pajama's Shika. I also like your room it's simple and plain just like you."

Shikamaru eyed her pajama's finding he liked her in a nightgown. "You too Blue-eyes and I know anything beside plan and simple would be too much of a drag to deal with."

Naruko laughed knowing that would be his answer. Giving the room another look around she became a little confused at not finding a futon for her to sleep on. "Umm Shika, where am I supposed to sleep?"

Shikamaru gave her a blank stare shocked she had asked such a ridiculous question like that. "On the bed. Where else would you sleep?"

Naruko became more confused and showed by tilting her head to the side. "Then where will you sleep if I'm taking up the bed?"

Shikamaru sighed wishing Naruko wasn't so difficult sometimes. "Same place as you. The beds big enough for the both us to sleep on," he tells her. "Unless you want me to sleep on the floor."

Naruko blushed a little out of embarrassment knowing about her bad sleeping habits. "It's not that it's just that I tend to move a lot when I sleeping and I might accidentally push you out of the bed," she said embarrassed while scratching the back of her head.

Shikamaru gave her a small smirk now getting why she was being difficult. "No worries Blue-eyes I'll be fine. Now get in bed before my mom comes in here nagging at us for not going to sleep," he says patting her side of the bed.

"Well, if you say so Shika just remember I warned you" she teased climbing into the queen sized bed pulling the comfy covers over her petite frame.

Shikamaru turned to her and gave her a tried smile. "Goodnight Blue-eyes."

Naruko returned the smile while letting out a small yawn. "Goodnight Shika. Thank you for having me over I had fun and I really like meeting your parents they were really nice" she tells him giving him her best tired smile as her eyes closed.

Shikamaru let another smile grace his tried face as he watched her fall asleep. "Anytime Blue-Eyes. Sweet dreams," he said before the darkness know as sleep took over him.

* * *

Lazyfox: I hooped you all enjoyed the chapter and liked how I characterized Shikamaru's mom. To be honest I would think Shikamaru mom is the kind of woman that screams 'I see something cute and adorable I have to attack you in a hug' I know it's something I would do :3

Random: You mean like Naruto when he's in Neko form or cute, clueless, and innocent form?

Lazyfox: Yeah like that just not with her getting raped by every pervert in the fucking village.

Random: AWWW, but that's when it's the most fun especially when it's with Sasuke. ^.^

Lazyfox: -Grabs a squirt bottle filled with who knows what and sprays Random with it- NO! Bad Random no negative thoughts on this show

Random: What the Hell I'm not a dog and what the hell is in that thing anyway? -Smiles shirt- it smells like cat piss.

Lazyfox: Whops my bad wrong squirt bottle. You might want to run there's a bunch of tom here. I think they smell the she-cat in heat piss on you.

**-Random is then attacked by the tom cats and starts to run for her life-**

Lazyfox:: DON'T WORRY IT SHOULD WEAR OFF BY TOMORROW! Okay thanks for the views and don't worry in my later chapters there be some minor Sasuke and Sakura bashing so look out for that okay. What else do I have to tell you?

Minato: How about the new game you got?

Lazyfox: Oh yes that. I got this new game yesterday and it's kind of taking my mind off this story, but I promise to update when I can, so please do not give up on this story and also thank you all for viewing I have finally reached ten reviews and I'm very happy about that, but that doesn't mean I don't want more, so please keep reviewing and recommending this story to your friends. Also please give me any advice or any corrections I need to make. Thank you.

Kushina: Man you talk too much. So like blabber mouth was saying keep up the reviews ppl we need more around here. Well until next time….

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	5. A new friend and a fight

Lazyfox: Hey I'm back with the next chapter and from what I saw I got some new reviewers and I think I might use an idea someone gave me in my reviews in this chapter.

Random: -limps on to the stage with bandages all over her body with cats dangling from her arms and legs- Ah the pain. It hurts so much. Why did you do this to me, do you know how long I had to endure with these cats chasing me and clawing me and now they won't leave me the hell alone.

Lazyfox: Too bad you shouldn't have tried to imply Yaoi on my show it was bad enough you allow Sasuke to torture my sweet little Neko Naruto, but for you to want poor lil Naruto to get raped by every evil pervert in the village is just too cruel

Random: Big deal you enjoy the stories, so why complain about them

Lazyfox: That maybe so, but still no Yaoi on this show here it's all about Naruko-Chan and Shikamaru-Kun.

Random: Just get it on with the show. My heart can't take much more of this hell. *Presses the red button*

**Tsunade appears on stage strangling a bloody Jiraiya**

Tsunade: The next time you try pip on me in the shower I will tear off you're…Wait where we are

Jiraiya: Oh no not this place again -groans-

Lazyfox: Hey you might want to thank me. I just saved you from getting killed by Tsunade -Smirks-

Jiraiya: Right. You want me to do the disclaimer again kid?

Lazyfox: Nope this time I want Tsunade to do it

Tsunade: What's a disclaimer? And where are we any way?

Lazyfox: -sighs- Just say I don't own Naruto and that it belongs to the Shounen jump people or to the old dude who made it.

Jiraiya: Didn't you just do that yourself?

Lazyfox: Damn you Jiraiya I save your ass and this is how you thank me well fine. Tsunade weren't you about to finish Jiraiya off for piping on you in the bath house again.

Tsunade: Oh yeah thanks for reminding me brat. Come on you pervert it's time to teach you a lesson on how to treat women.

***Drags the crying Jiraiya off stage***

Lazyfox: -smirks deviously- Don't start what you can't finish Bitch. NOW ON TO THE SHOW!

* * *

Early the next morning the sun raised above the sleeping village bring fourth it's bright streams of light. One stream of light pierced through Shikamaru's window and right into his sleeping face.

_"Damn sun. Why does it have to be so bright I was having such a nice dream,"_ Shikamaru thought blinking up his dopey eyes as he tried to get up and stretch out his muscles.

When he tried to get up he found out he had some extra weight on his chest. Looking down his chest he sees Naruko wrapped around his waist with her hair spread out around her. He looked at her face and she had a peaceful expression with her lips slightly parted with a little bit drool and soft breaths coming out of her mouth and had her bangs in her face.

_"Wow Blue-eyes looks really nice and pretty when she's sleeping," he_ thought staring at Naruko and admired how the sun shined on her hair making her look like an angel with a golden halo on.

The feelings of someone gaze on her caused Naruko to stir. Naruko opened her eyes and yawned and blinked her eyes in confusion because she couldn't remember where she was.

Looking around for a moment trying to remember where she was still clutching what she believed was her pillow. Just then she remembered she stayed with Shikamaru and his parents last night and she also thought it was weird that her pillow was rising and falling. Naruko then hears a cough from above her and looks up to see Shikamaru staring at her with flushed cheeks.

"Morning Shika. How you sleep?" Naruko asked rubbing the sleet out one of her eyes while yawning.

"I slept okay. What about you?" he asked not meeting her gaze embarrassed by how she was cuddling his stomach.

"I slept fine. I like this pillow you got its super soft. Where ya get it from?" she asked him still cuddling with the "pillow."

"You're not cuddling with a pillow Blue-Eyes, that's my stomach," he tells her still flushed in the face.

Naruko looks down and sees he was right and that she was indeed lying on his stomach with her arms around him still. She squeals and jumps off Shikamaru and lands on the floor. Shikamaru looks over the bed and sees Naruko on her head with her legs bent over her head. He bursts out laughing at the sight of her.

"This isn't funny you jerk now help me up would ya," she demanded.

"The hell if it not man I wish I had a camera this is too funny," he says through his laughter as he helped her off the floor.

When she's back on her feet she straightens out her nightgown before she punches him in the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot she just punched.

"For laughing at me," she tells him crossing her arms over her chest pouting at him.

"Well it was funny and you would have laughed at me too if it happened to me you know," he countered.

"Yeah I guess your right about that. Hey let's go downstairs to see if your mom made breakfast," she suggested.

"Sure come on," he says leading the way to the dining room.

Naruko and Shikamaru walked into the dining room where they saw Shikaku reading the news paper and Yoshino making pancakes.

"Good morning Ms. and Mr. Nara," Naruko greeted as she and Shikamaru walked into the dining room to take a seat at the table.

"Morning you two. I'll have breakfast ready soon, so take a seat and I'll get your plates ready," Yoshino called out to them flipping the pancake she was cooking.

Naruko and Shikamaru sit in the same spot they sat in last night and waited for their food. Shikamaru laid his head on the table and tried to go back to sleep.

"Shika sit up you lazy bum. It's rude to try and sleep at the dinner table," Naruko scolded poking at his cheek to get him up.

"Quit nagging me troublesome girl. I'm still sleepy," he complained in his usual bored and tried voice giving out a loud yawn to prove his point.

"Oh you want to see troublesome you keep that up and my next master prank will be tested on you buster boy," Naruko warned knowing that'll get his attention..

"Okay, okay I'm up see," he tells her lifting his head off of the table.

"How you do that? I usually have to threaten to take shoji away for him to listen to me," Yoshino asked walking into the room with the food.

Naruko gave her a mischievous smile. "Shika's afraid to be pranked by me" she declared giggling a bit at the haunted look on Shikamaru's face.

"She doesn't kid around when she pranks a person. She either doses them with paint, sugar water, or sometimes if she's feeling evil she'll create this elaborate prank to get you with," he tells his parents as he shuttered at the last prank Naruko pulled on someone. "That poor cat I actually felt bad for the poor thing."

"It was her own fault for jumping into my Ramen. You should know not to mess with my Ramen because if you do your going to pay," Naruko says evilly with a menacing gleam in her sky blue eyes.

"You like ramen?" Shikaku asked looking up from his paper.

"Is the sky blue," Naruko replies in a sarcastic voice. "Who in their right mind wouldn't like ramen it like it was sent from heaven itself. I'm telling you I would eat it all day if Iruka-sensei would let me, but apparently I won't grow if I don't eat something beside ramen," she tells them bitterly sounding hurt about not getting to eat Ramen all day..

_"Minato, Kushina she is diffidently your daughter," _Shikaku thought amused by his new discovery. Shikaku let a small chuckle out. "You sound like an old friend of mine Naruko," he tells her still chuckling.

"Really who?" she asked him with her mouth full. **(Sorry don't know how to write something when someone talks with their mouths full, so I hope you know want I meant to say.)**

"No talking with your mouth full. Young ladies do not talk with food in their mouths," Yoshino scolded even though she found it adorable.

Naruko swallowed the food in her mouth. "Sorry, about that Ms. Yoshino. Bad habit," she confessed with a sly fox like grin on her face as she scratched the back of her head.

_"Yep diffidently your daughter," _Shikaku thought with another chuckle.

"So what do you kids have planned for today?" Yoshino asked.

"We're going to go to the park and later we're going to visit my Grandpa," Naruko tells them.

"That sounds like fun. Just be careful okay," Yoshino tells them.

"Don't worry mom we will," Shikamaru tells her as she and Naruko picked up the dishes to wash them.

"Naruko-chan you know you don't have to help me if you don't to," Yoshino tells her.

"I know, but I like helping with the chores. It feels normal to me," she tells her giving her a smile bringing her stack of dishes to the sink.

Yoshino gave her a small smile as she too placed her dishes in the sink and began to wash them while Naruko dried and put them away asking every once in a while where they went.

Soon the two of them finished the dishes and Naruko headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She starts off by brushing her teeth, and then she brushes the tangles out of her long blonde hair. She puts her hair up in pigtails like Yoshino did last night, but leaves a piece of her bangs out to go over her left eye. She then puts her clothes on. She wears a light baby blue colored shirt and black shorts with the standard blue Shinobi sandals her grandfather bought her.

Naruko looked herself over in the mirror and saw her ever so present whisker marks on her tan cheeks, but even thought she could see them clearly now she smiled brightly happy with her appearance. When she was finished she left the bathroom and went back to Shikamaru's room seeing him and ready to go while laying on the bed staring out the window.

"You ready to go Shika?" she asked from his doorframe.

Shikamaru glanced back at her giving a small nod. "Ready as I'll ever be" he said walking over to her after he finished stretching.

Naruko giggled at him and together they walked back into the living room to bid his parents goodbye before leaving. Together they walked to the park in silence ignoring the villagers that were giving Naruko hateful glares when they walked by.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he watched every adult they passed say something cruel about Naruko behind her back. "I really hate how these jerks treat you Blue-Eyes," he said growling underneath his breath.

"Just ignore them Shika. By now I think I've developed an immunity to their hatred. It doesn't bother me anymore," Naruko tells him faking a smile so he wouldn't worry about her.

Shikamaru sighed angrily hating when Naruko tried to hide her pain away. He wants her to open up to him not close him out. "Blue-eyes no mater how strong you are I know it bothers you, so please don't try and lie to me about how you feel" he says looking into her eyes with a serious expression on his face.

Naruko felt herself feeling that warm happy sensation again as she gazed into Shikamaru's brown eyes glad he was her friend. "Alright Shika I won't hide from you, but really there's nothing we can do if we can do about it," she tells him.

Shikamaru gave her a pleased smile glad she was starting to come around. "I know, but I like to fins out why they hate you so much. You've never done anything wrong to make them hate you and if they keep glaring at you I'm going to kick their freaking asses in a damn minute," he vows glaring at the villagers with his best death glare close to reaching his boiling point with these people.

Naruko gave a heart felt laugh at how irritated Shikamaru was getting. "Aw the lazy bum is actually going to do manual labor to defend me. I'm so touched," she teased faking a sniffle grinning at him.

Shikamaru crossed his arm looking slightly offended. "Hey I may be lazy, but that doesn't mean I'll put up with assholes picking on my friend," he tells her with a some what passionate voice.

Naruko's grin turned soft as she grabbed his hand. "Thank you Shikamaru. These past few months have been the happiest times of my life and it's thanks to you. I'm glad were friends," she tells him turning her grin into her biggest and brightest smile.

Shikamaru flushed a little under that smile and gave her one of his own as he tightened his grip on her hand. "No problem," he says softly pulling her along to continue their way to the park.

The duo finally made it to the park only to find that a bunch of kids in a circle talking to each other while others were yelling.

"Hey Shika want to go see what that's about?" Naruko asked.

"I don't think so. It looks to troublesome for us to get involved with," Shikamaru said only to be ignored as Naruko tugged over to the crowd..

"Come on lazy ass let's go. It looks like it'll be fun," she said giving him her fox like grin.

She tried to get them to the front, but it was no use because the crowd was too packed for them to squeeze through. Naruko ducked down since she was able to see through the gasps to see that two kids around Shikamaru's age in the center of the crowd. One boy had raven hair with cold onyx eyes and the other boy had light brown hair. The brown haired boy was a little chubby and had red swirls on each of his cheeks indicating he was from the Akimichi clan.

Naruko wondered what the boys were doing to cause this many kids to crowd around them. Just then the raven haired boy said something and got Naruko's full attention.

"So fatso are you going to apologize or not," the raven haired boy demanded.

"For what it was accident. I didn't mean to bump into you," the brown haired boy said.

"You still need to apologize to me fatso you touched me with your fat self," the raven haired boy stated.

Naruko blood started to boil at how that jerk kept talking to the brown haired boy. What right did that boy have to demand someone to apologize for an accident. This sort of reminded her of how the villagers treated her.

_"That jackass is asking for a beating. Why won't someone take up for the big guy," _Naruko thought as she clenched her fists together.

"Say your sorry fatso before I beat the fat off of you," said the raven haired boy as he took a step closer to the chubby boy ready to punch him in his rounded belly.

The raven haired boy was about to strike the boy when Naruko jumped in and blocked the attack by getting hit instead.

The crowd was shocked that Naruko jumped in the middle of a fight that had nothing to do with her. The only one who wasn't shocked was Shikamaru he was just mad that someone dared to lay a hand on Naruko.

"Hey jackass what right do you have to pick on him, He said it was an accident so leave him alone," Naruko growled looking straight at the boy who punched her.

The crowd gasped at Naruko's boldness. No one's ever talked to the raven boy like that and got away with it. Naruko couldn't see what was so great about this boy, to her he was just another bully who needed to get his ass kicked.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that," the raven haired boy growled glaring furiously at her.

"I believe I'm talking to a jackass who doesn't know how to treat people and has a fifty foot pole stuck up his ass," Naruko replied giving the boy one of her own glares.

"You better shut up. You have no idea who your dealing with dobe," the raven haired boy said through clenched teeth.

"Go head and try it you stupid emo teme," Naruko countered giving him the bring it on pose.

The boy roared and charged at Naruko with his fist drawn back ready to swing at her, but Naruko saw that coming and dodged the attack. The boy kept swing at her, but she kept dodging. The boy grew tried and started wobbling due to exhaustion.

"Hey where'd all your smack talk you were spewing go? Don't tell me your tried. I haven't even thrown a punch yet," Naruko said without a scratch on her.

"Shut the hell up and stand still already!" shouted the pissed off boy.

"Aw is the big bad ass bully frustrated I'm sorry. Hey maybe the next time you think your better then someone you'll think twice about it," Naruko mocked knowing she was getting under the boy's skin.

The boy got so pissed he charged at her blindly and tried to hit her again, but Naruko just dodged to the left and the boy tripped and fell to the ground hard.

The crowd of on lookers laughed at the boy except some of his fan girls who stared at the girl with hatred in their eyes. While Shikamaru stood to the side watching the fight smirking proudly at how well Naruko was handling this situation.

"Your too blinded by your rage to concentrate on your moves that I can see right through them. Listen you can't beat me and you know that, so you can keep trying to hit me, but you won't so just walk away before you face any more humiliation," Naruko tells him standing tall and proud with her arms crossed over her chest.

"How dare you hurt Sasuke-Kun you evil bitch!" screeched a banshee like voice from inside the crowd.

A pink haired girl with a red hair bow in her hair with a giant forehead pushed her way to the front and glared at Naruko as she went to help Sasuke off of the ground.

"It's not Naruko's fault your precious Sasuke lost to her, so I suggest you leave her alone Sakura" Shikamaru said walking through the crowd to stand next to Naruko.

"Shika you know these two?" Naruko asked pointing towards the downed duo.

"Yea, that's Sakura Hurano one of Sasuke's millions of fan girls and the douche bag you just humiliated is Sasuke Uchiha," Shikamaru tells her.

"So thats is the brooding prick you told me about. I take back what I said before he really is as bad as you said he was," she told him.

"Told you so, but it was funny to watch you put him in his place like that," he tells her.

A small shuffle sounded behind them getting their attention. Turning around they saw the Akimichi boy standing behind them. "Um ah thank you for standing up for me," said the brown haired boy with a blush on his face.

"No problem. It was my pleasure to knock that jerk down a peg or two," Naruko said smiling at him.

"I'm Choji by the way it's nice to meet you…" Choji said pausing hoping to get their names.

"Naruko and it's nice to meet you too Choji. This is my best friend Shikamaru," Naruko tells him pointing to the lazy looking boy.

"Yeah nice too meet you. I think we've seen each other at school," Shikamaru tells him.

"Yeah we have, but really thank you for sticking up for me. I'm sorry you got punched because of me," he says to Naruko.

"Hey no problem I didn't mind. It didn't even hurt," she proclaims.

"You know your so cool. You stood up to Sasuke the coolest and most popular kid in school," Choji said admiring the blond haired girl making her blush.

"Aww it was nothing I just wanted him to learn not to pick on others. It's just not right," Naruko tells him.

"Umm would you guys mind if I hung out with you?" Choji asked.

Naruko smiled happily at the prospect of making a new friend. "Nope I don't mind at all" She says giving him a sincere smile. "Do you Shika?"

Shikamaru saw how Naruko's face lit up and admitted he could never deny her anything when she look that happy. "Nah. It's cool with me."

"Yay~ That means you can come with me and Shika to visit my Grandpa," Naruko said excitedly taking off toward the Hokage Tower leaving the males of the group behind.

"Damn, she's as troublesome as ever," Shikamaru muttered following after her at his usual pace though keeping his sharp eyes on her to make sure no one messed with her.

"So is she always that hyper?" Choji asked following Shikamaru.

"You have no idea. Sometimes it's a drag being around her, but you get used to it after a while," Shikamaru explained.

Choji laughed at that. "I like her. She's really nice. Many people don't stick up for strangers, but she did and I think that's cool. I wonder if she would mind being my friend? He wondered.

"Hn. Don't worry you already are," Shikamaru tells him.

"How do you know that?" Choji asked him.

"She always takes her friends to visit her grandfather. I should know she did the same thing with me when we became friends," Shikamaru tells him.

"Who is her grandfather?" Choji asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," Shikamaru said hiding the smirk on his face.

The two boys finally caught up to the blonde haired girl who waited for them at the front of the tower entrance.

"Man you two are so slow. I could have already gone up to see Grandpa and be back by the time you guys got her" Naruko complained to them.

"We're not slow your just too fast Blue-Eyes," Shikamaru countered poking her forehead affectionately.

"Whatever you say Shika. Come on we can't leave grandpa waiting," Naruko said walking into the Hokage Tower.

Once inside the trio passed by Cat and Dog who where standing in the man hall waiting for their orders.

"Hi Nee-Chan, Onii-chan. What are you two doing?" Naruko asked hugging her siblings.

Yugao smiled picking Naruko up hugging the girl tightly. "We're waiting for our mission assignment. What about you guys and who's your new friend?" she asked.

"That's Choji. I just saved him from a bully," Naruko tells her.

At the mention of a bully Kakashi noticed a large fist print on Naruko's left cheek which made him scowl under his mask. "Is that who hurt you?" he asked going into his over protective brother mood.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I thought him a lesson. And no I didn't hit him," Naruko tells him before he could asked the question she knew he was about to ask her.

"Good girl now go see your grandfather before he starts to worry about you," Kakashi said petted her on the head before leaving with Yugao to begin their mission.

"Who were they?" asked Choji.

"My big brother and sister. Their also my Anbu guards that grandpa put on me to keep me safe," Naruko tells him.

"Who's your grandfather?" Choji asked.

"Don't worry your about to met him," Naruko said walking up the stairs to the Third's office.

Naruko knocked on the door and waited for her to be invited inside. When she heard a "come in" she went inside the room followed by Choji and Shikamaru.

"Ah Naru-Chan how are you dear?" Hiruzen asked filling out another document placing in on the complete pile.

"I'm fine grandpa. I just wanted you to met my new friend Choji," Naruko said happily pushing Choji in front of her for her grandfather to met the boy.

"You have a new friend that spectacular Naruko that makes me very happy to hear that," Hiruzen said with a smile on his face. "How did you met your new friend?"

Naruko told him what happened between her and Sasuke. Hiruzen was very upset to hear that the boy hit his little Naru-chan, but was very pleased to hear that Naruko stood up for the Akimichi boy.

"Well I very pleased to hear you stood up for him, but please try not to get in trouble. I get enough complaints from the villagers about your little pranks," Hiruzen says with a smile on his face.

"I try my best grandpa," she tells him with her best smile in place.

"Well, how would you three about joining me for diner tonight at my house. My oldest son is coming home and I would like you all to met him," Hiruzen tells them.

"Sure, but I have to ask my parents," Shikamaru tells him.

"I have too as well sir," Choji remarked still a little surprised to be in the presence of the Third Hokage.

"Understood. You may also invite them as well. I hope to see you guys tonight," Hiruzen tells them.

"Bye Blue-Eyes see you tonight," Shikamaru said walking out the door ruffling her hair as he left smirking at her pout.

"Yeah see you tonight Naruko," Choji said walking out the office as well.

Naruko waited until her friends were out of the office before turning to her grandfather. "Grandpa what are you planning?" she asked knowing that the old man was up to something.

"You'll see little one, you'll see," he tells her with a sly grin he picked up from his granddaughter and Ex-wife.

* * *

Lazyfox: Wonder what's going to happen at diner and what does Hiruzen have planned for Naruko and her friends? Stay tune and find out.

Random: How could you make Sasuke such a douche bag in his big debut!

Lazyfox: He's always a douche bag and just because he's your favorite doesn't mean I can't torture him in my story. *Evil grin*

Random: Don't kill him I need him to rape Naruto in my stories.

Lazyfox: Don't worry I won't. I'll just beat the crap out of him or maybe make him a big pansy. Ah all the evil plots I can make up for him to suffer. ^.^

Random: You heartless bitch. *Cries anime tears and curls up in the Emo corner*

Lazyfox: I know. Oh please keep reviewing and fill free to guess at what you think will happen at diner if you want if I get a good idea I'll put it in the story.

Kushina: Hey why do you keep making mine and Minato's lines shorter and shorter every chapter.

Minato: She has a point you know.

Lazyfox: Sorry I'll work on that really I will just have faith in me okay

Kushina: Sure whatever just remember to add us in more or **else **-demon voice-

Lazyfox: O_o Got ya scary lady

Minato: So until next time… … …

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	6. Dinertime

Lazyfox: Hey guys I'm back and got a new chapter for you all to enjoy. Yay~ I've reached over 20 reviews YAY ME~! (Claps like an idiot) sorry watching the suite life on deck at the moment. Anyway thanks for all the reviews. Random take it away with the random selecting person to do the disclaimer button.

Random: Yay~ -Hits the red button- I love this job

Iruka: Hello everyone

Lazyfox: Sorry I haven't added him much in the story yet, but don't worry he'll be in here soon just wait until the academy sage then we'll have more Iruka action. Anyway Iruka the disclaimer if you would

Iruka: LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto in anyway, still hopes to gain control of it someday soon.

Lazyfox: Well spoken Iruka. You see why he's one of my favorites and because of that you will have a girlfriend in this story.

Random: WHAT! Oh Hell No not Iruka too. Come on please don't crush my dream of seeing some KakaIru in this story please I'm begging you. -Cries anime tears at Lazyfox's feet-

Lazyfox: Sorry Random, but your dream has been crushed again. There will be no Yaoi on the show period.

Random: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My Yaoi fans we must flee from this no yaoi place before we all become anti-yaoi followers like **Her! **-Screams randomly as she tries to run away from Lazyfox-

Lazyfox: Random sweetie calm down your starting to scare me

Random: Stay back I know what your plan is and I won't fall for it. I'll never stop being a Yaoi fan **NEVER! **-Laughs like a psycho person on drugs-

Lazyfox: - shoots Random with a tranquilizer dart that makes her fall asleep- There, there crazy we have some nice people from the crazy house here to see you. -Patting Random's head until she was put into a straitjacket and carried off- Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine by the end of the show. Oh before I forget I should probably tell you I have some evil plans for Naruko in this chapter, but I won't tell you what they are you just have to read to find out what they are~ ^.^

* * *

The sun was setting over the quite village of Konona which meant it was almost time for dinner at the Third Hokage's house. The sun was just setting in the horizon when a blood curtailing cry of terror was heard throughout Konona. The scream came from the Third Hokage's mansion and the source of the scream came from none other than Naruko Uzumaki.

This blonde haired six year old stared in horror at her beloved grandparents because they were asking her to do the unthinkable of her. Her grandparents couldn't help the giggles that escaped them at their granddaughter's horrified reaction.

"Gr...Gr...Grandpa you can't be serious about this! It just not human," screamed the frightened girl glaring at the object in her grandmother's hands.

"Of course I'm serious Naru-Chan. Tonight I expect you to act and dress like a proper young lady," Hiruzen tells her enjoying a lot more than he would. _"Dear Kami I really am spending too much time with these two."_

"There an't no way in hell I'm wearing that thing! Shika will absolutely have a field day with me if he sees me wearing that" Naruko whined making a disgusted face at the outfit her grandmother was holding.

"Now Naruko sweetheart I think your blowing this whole thing out of portion. It's not that bad," Kaede said trying to reason with her stubborn Granddaughter.

Naruko gave her grandmother an 'are-you-serious' look that screamed she was not happy. "That's easy for you to say you don't have to wear that abomination around your friends. I'm not wearing that thing and that's final" she declared turning away from her grandparents sticking to her decision.

Hiruzen was becoming agitated with Naruko's stubbornness and knew he had to play his trump card if he was to win this battle of wills. "Naruko Uzumaki if you do not go upstairs right this second and put that kimono on then I'll have no other choice, but to ban ramen from the village."

At Hiruzen's threat both Naruko and Kaede gasped in horror and were left speechless. After awhile Naruko regained her composure and sent a nasty glare towards her grandfather.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Naruko said emphasizing each word never wavering in her glare as she tried to call his bluff.

Hiruzen countered with his own glare. "Try me," he said giving her the 'You-Will-Do-As-I-Say-Or-You-Can-Kiss-Your-Preciou s-Ramen-Goodbye' look.

The staring contest between them lasted for five minutes until Naruko sighed in defeat knowing she would not win this fight. So she had no other choice, but to submit to her grandfather wish or risk the loss of her beloved ramen.

"Okay fine, you win Grandpa. I'll wear the stupid kimono," Naruko said sighing in defeat as she walked by taking the kimono from her grandmother's hands.

"That's my good girl. Now go get ready our guest should be here for dinner soon and I want you to look your very best," Hiruzen said victoriously never once losing the smirk off his face as he watched Naruko go upstairs to get ready for dinner.

"That was a cruel thing you to do, but I condemned you on picking up some of my old skills of negotiating" Kaede said passing by him.

"I learned from the best my dear" he said smugly.

Kaede smirked at the complement from her Ex-husband. "And don't you ever forget it" she teased headed up the stairs to assist her granddaughter if needed.

Hiruzen smiled fondly after her still gleaming with pride for actually winning an argument with his stubborn granddaughter. _"Maybe I'll be able to win future arguments" _he thought getting lost in his thoughts when a cough brought him back to reality.

"You know you only won because you played the ramen card right?" came a stoic voice from outside the window telling what the Hokage was thinking with the hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Hiruzen sighed glaring at the Anbu Captain/Naruko's older brother for ruining his day dream. "Yes Kakashi I'm aware of that, but it really doesn't change the fact I still beat her this time," he countered inviting the silver haired man inside.

"Did you really put this whole dinner together to force Naruko inside a kimono? You know how much she hates to wear girly clothes," Kakashi said jumping inside the room from the window sill.

Hiruzen had a cunning smile on his face turning away from Kakashi's analyzing gaze. "I know and that means my other surprise for her will not be happily welcomed either" he said mysteriously.

Kakashi raised eyebrow at the mysterious aura around his leader. "I don't like that look of yours sir it's kind of creepy. I also have a bad feeling this isn't going to end well for my little sister."

Hiruzen decided to ignore Kakashi's paranoid questioning and change the subject. "So Kakashi How would you like to be addressed tonight around the others?" he asked.

"I'll like to be addressed as Dog still sir. I don't want Naruko knowing my real name just yet," Kakashi tells him before putting on his Anbu mask.

"Very well. How were the evening patrols? Was their any trouble?" Hiruzen asked going into work mood.

"There were no reports of trouble on any of the borders. Our allies seem to be stable as well as our trading partners. And the Villagers are still a bunch of assholes around Naruko," Kakashi reported growling at the end of his report.

Hiruzen's eyes darkened a little at the ending of the report. "I'm pleased with most of your report, but at least I can't change anything about the last part just yet. Some days I feel like I could kill Minato again for putting Naruko through this, but I know he had he's reasons for doing it."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "I know my sensei and I know it was a very important cause to allow his child to become the Kyuubi's host."

Before the conversation could continue the doorbell was heard ringing throughout the house alerting the occupants of the house to a new guest.

Hiruzen walked over to open the door to revel a tall man with spiky black hair with a beard smoking a cigarette.

Hiruzen smiled warmly at his guest. "Welcome home Asuma it's been awhile," he said gesturing for him to come in.

Asuma returned the smile giving his father a hug. "It been a long time. How have you been Otoo-san?" he asked walking with his father into the foyer wear Kakashi was standing reading from his little orange book. "Yo Kakashi long time no see. Still into that smut I see" he teased.

Kakashi raised his hand in greeting completely ignoring the others man jab at him continuing to read his precious book.

"I've been about the same since you left. Though I gained a few troubles from Naruko's constant pranking, but it's a heart warming task when you see how proud she looks after a successful job" he admitted glowing in happiness talking about Naruko.

Asuma picked up on his father happy mood and tried to match his smile. "I'm guessing she's the little girl you talked about in your letters. Will I get to met her tonight?" he asked.

Hiruzen gave him a warm chuckle. "Yes, Naruko is the blond menace I talked about and your not only meeting her, but her friends as well."

Asuma cocked an eyebrow at that, but shrugged it off as he plopped down on the couch. "Cool. Can't wait to met them."

Again the doorbell was heard and Hiruzen once again went to answer the door. This time he was greeted by both Shikamaru and Choji and their parents.

"Ah welcome everyone to my home. Please follow me into the foyer while we wait for my granddaughter and her grandmother to finish getting ready," he invited leading the two families into his family foyer.

"Hokage-sama thank you very much for allowing me and my family to join you for dinner tonight. It's a real honor sir" Choji's dad said.

Hiruzen waved off the formal thanks. "Choza no need for formalities here. Your all my guest and I'm glad you all could make it," he tells him.

"It's a pleasure sir. I wanted to met this Naruko my son told me about. I want to thank her for standing up for my son against his bully" Choza said smiling like a loon.

"Well, you shouldn't have to wait long. I'm sure their almost ready by now" Hiruzen chimed hearing footsteps coming down the stairs with familiar voices.

"How could you and grandpa force me to wear this! I look like a clown!" Naruko whined loudly with her voice echoing into the foyer.

Hearing Naruko's voice drew everyone's attention to the entrance waiting for her and Kaede to join them inside the room.

"_Blue-eyes sounds upset. Wonder why? Ah probably something troublesome" _Shikamaru thought waiting for his blue eyed friend to make her appearance.

"Oh sweetheart your exaggerating. You look like an adorable little princess~" Kaede squealed excitedly enjoying seeing Naruko dressed so cutely.

Naruko looked horror stricken. "Oh Kami that's worse than I thought! I have to change out of this before anyone can see me in this especially Shika," cried the dramatic girl heading back up the stairs only to be stopped by her grandmother.

"Oh no you don't young lady. Your grandfather went through a lot of trouble to get you this kimono and you will make him very happy to see you wear it," Kaede said playing the guilt card on her knowing it would work.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow hearing how panic Naruko sounded about being seen. _"I knew this would be troublesome, but I have to admit I'm kind of curious to see her now." _

Hiruzen grew nervous at seeing the perplexed glances of his guest. "Haha please excuse Naruko. She's a little upset about her outfit for this evening" he informed them.

"Yea because you forced her into a kimono against her will" Kakashi muttered though no one heard him.

Naruko sighed in defeat knowing she had no way out of this. "All right Grandma. It's just for one night so I guess I can make it. Though I will hate every second of it" she said continuing down the stairs.

Kaede smiled in victory. "Exactly, now come along we've kept our guest waiting long enough" she said hiding her devious smile.

Reaching the bottom step Naruko hid behind her grandmother as she walked into the room wanting to keep herself from view. Everyone looked their way and found it amusing to see the usually trouble making blue-eyed menace so bashful.

Kaede smiled down at Naruko gently petting her head. "It's alright dear no need to be shy" she said gently.

Naruko blushed hating herself so acting like a stupid little girl. "Fine" she mumbled gently stepping out from behind her grandma still blushing as she fiddle with the sash of her kimono.

Everyone was gaping at how beautiful Naruko looked. She was wearing a beautiful orange kimono that had a twin dragon pattern covering the bottom with a deep blue sash tied nicely around her petite waist. Her hair was done up into a bun with her bangs covering her left eye. She had on light pink lipstick and eye shadow. She was also wearing a Sapphire necklace with matching earrings her grandfather got her.

The sight of her had everyone dazed and no one could take their eyes off of her especially Shikamaru who was having trouble swallowing the lump in his throat.

_"Wow Naruko looks beautiful," _Shikamaru thought still having trouble looking away from her.

Naruko could feel everyone's eyes on her and that made her blush darken "Can you guys stop staring at me. It's creeping me out."

Shikamaru was finally able to find his voice and couldn't resist teasing his bashful friend. "Not your usual choice of clothes their Blue-Eyes. Lose a bet or something?" he teased watching

"It's grandpa's fault. He threatened me into this abomination. You see I told you guys Shika was going to pick on me," Naruko whined pouting oh so cutely.

"EEEEEEHHHH! You look so adorable Naru-Chan," Yoshino squealed tackling Naruko into a bear hug nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"Thank you" Naruko gasped out finding it hard to breathe in the woman's tight embrace.

"Mom release her she can't breathe," Shikamaru commanded seeing Naruko going blue in the face.

Yoshino released her hug watching the girl take in lungful breaths of air. "Whoops. Sorry about that dear. I can't control myself when I see something cute I have to hug it."

"_Or in your case squeeze it to death" _thought every man in the room.

"Naruko you look nice," Choji complemented walking over to her with Shikamaru who patted her back to help her regain her breathing.

Naruko blushed at the complement. "Thanks Choji. I'm glad you and your family could make it."

Choji smiled at her. "No problem. Oh Naruko I like you to meet my parents" he said gesturing over to his smiling parents.

Naruko smiled back at them. "It's very nice to meet you mister and misses Akimichi."

"Oh no dear it's very nice to met you. I can't thank you enough for helping my son against that bully today. You have out sincere thanks," Choza tells her.

"It was no problem sir. It was a pleasure of mine to teach that arrogant jackass a lesson," Naruko said showing off her pearly whites with her foxy grin.

Asuma chuckled amused by Naruko's antic understanding now why his father thought so fondly of the girl.

Hearing the deep chuckle Naruko looked up to see a man with spiky hair and a shaggy bread. "Who are you?" she asked tilting her head at him.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi nice to met you Naruko, my father told me a lot about you," Asuma said introducing himself offering her his hand to shake

Naruko eyes widen with recognition. "Oh so your Uncle Asuma Grandpa's been telling me a lot about you. It's very nice to meet you too," she said shaking his hand.

"Well I hope he hasn't been saying anything bad about me." Asuma joked.

"Not really just that you smoke a lot and chase after pretty women, but other than that he's told me about you training with the 12 fire temple guardians and how you're a very hard worker," she replied grinning at him.

Asuma sent a glare at his father for calling him a skirt chaser when he was in a relationship with someone, but Hiruzen just looked on in amusement ignoring the glare sent at him.

"So what has grandpa told you about me?" Naruko asked.

"That your loud and mischievous, who causes him to have an extreme overload of paperwork because of people complaining about your since of fun" he tells her making the adults chuckle.

"You just got here, so you have no idea how troublesome Blue-eyes can get, but you'll learn in time" Shikamaru informed him with a yawn.

Naruko pouted at Shikamaru not liking her pranks being classified as troublesome. "That is so not true Shika. My pranks are awesome and funny and Grandpa's wrong I'm not mischievous. I'm a loving and clever little girl who is sometimes hyper."

Shikamaru, Hiruzen and Kakashi gave her blank stares. "We beg to differ" they deadpanned together.

Kaede gave the three men a quick glare before smiling at her granddaughter. "Just ignore these sticks in the mud Naruko. We all know you have a wonderful sense of life. I should you get it from me."

"I still regret letting you raise her. She's exactly like you and everyway when you were a kid. I get over fifty complaints a day about some kind of prank Naruko's pulled. And I'm usually her victim of choice," Hiruzen said rubbing his temple to rid himself of his growing headache.

"Okay maybe I get carried away sometimes, but it's all in good fun. Also Grandma told me the best people the prank are those closest to you" Naruko cooed smiling innocently at her grandfather.

"If that's the case I would hate to be Iruka when your enrolled into the academy," Kakashi said feeling bad for the unsuspecting brunette.

Naruko had a very devilish grin on her face that had everybody shivering. "Oh no. You would have hated being him yesterday," she said giggling evilly.

Shikamaru trembled remembering the hell the poor man went through. "Poor sensei. He really deserve that."

"What she do to him?" Choji asked.

"Well you see what I had acquired a bucket filled with the rankest smelling fish guts then with extreme caution placed said bucket on top Iruka-Sensei classroom door. Afterwards I lured in several ally cats to the academy. When Iruka-sensei heard all the cats calling he spilled the bucket onto himself and had all the cats chasing after him. Those cats chased around the village three times before they caught him" Naruko tells him explaining out her master prank before giving into her restrained laughter.

Everyone was gaping in surprise at the torture Naruko forced upon Iruka and took a couple steps back afraid to be her next victim except Kaede who was crying anime tears of joy.

"Worse part about the aftermath is that he's terrified of cats now. Which makes his job at the mission counter harder because of the crazy cat lady" Shikamaru tells them.

Naruko gave a sheepish laugh at that. "Haha yea didn't plan on that happening" she said scratching the back of her neck.

Asuma decided a change in subject was in order, so he asked another question. "So Naruko you said my father blackmailed you into this beautiful kimono. Care to elaborate how he did that?"

Naruko faced turned into a pout as she face her grandpa still mad at him. "He said if I didn't wear this stupid thing he would ban ramen from the village."

"You MONSTER!" screamed the Akimichi family standing guard with Naruko joining her side against their evil Hokage.

Hiruzen was baffled by the sudden turn of event thinking he was preparing for a battle. "Well, you were being stubborn I had no choice" he said trying to defend himself.

Naruko smirked proudly at having back up. "See I told ya it wasn't nice to threaten Ramen" she said smugly.

Knowing he has lost this battle Hiruzen decided it was best to change the subject before the argument really does lead to battle. "I concede defeat, so why don't we all head to the dinning room for dinner" he said leading everyone to the dinning room.

Hiruzen sat at the head of the table, followed by Kakashi and Asuma sitting on his sides. The adults sat on Kakashi's side of the table while the kids sat on Asuma's side.

Once seated Asuma decided to strike up another conversation with Naruko. "So Naruko what plans do you have for yourself once you start in the academy?" he asked taking a bite of his food.

Naruko pondered the question as she took a bite of her meal. "Well, right now Grandma's teaching me some things about medical-ninjutsu and medicine."

"Does that mean your planning on becoming a Medical ninja like Kaede-sama?" he asked.

"Not exactly. My dream is to become the first Female Hokage. I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever so everyone will stop treating like a nobody and finally be accepted by them" she said smiling brightly missing the looks of pity on everyone's face.

"That's an excellent dream Naruko. I know you'll get it if you keep up that kind of sprit and determination. Just remember being Hokage isn't going to be easy" he teased petting her head affectionately.

Naruko giggled at the affectionate petting shaking his hand off. "Yeah I know it's going to be tough, but I can manage it. Believe it!" she cheered. (Yay the catch phrase appears again :3)

Hearing the girl's catch phrase makes all the adults laugh seeing as it's the same one her grandmother passed down to her mother.

Shikaku chuckled fondly. "You raised her well Kaede-sama. She takes after you a lot."

"She makes me so proud. Sometimes its like looking in a mirror of my youth," Kaede said crying anime tears.

"Oh Kami she'll be the death of us all then" Hiruzen groaned imaging Naruko in her teen years making him shiver in dread. "We're doomed."

Naruko pouted not liking her grandfather's lack of faith of her. "Grandpa your overreacting. I'm not as bad as you make me out to be" she whined.

Hiruzen gave her an 'who are you trying to convince' look. "Really now. Do I need to go get Iruka and see what his opinion of you is?" he asked.

"That poor man is going to have his hands full with trying to teach you and keep you under control" Kakashi commented feeling bad for the poor Chunin.

"Oh Nii-Chan you worry too much. I'll be fine since Choji and Shikamaru will be there to help with my pranks and escapes," she said happily.

"What makes you believe I'm going to help you with your troublesome pranks?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh Shika you know you'll help me especially if my target is the emo teme," Naruko stated confidently.

Choji smiled. "If your pranking him you have my full support."

Shikamaru gave his own little smirk. "That doesn't sound to troublesome to me."

Asuma liked the devious attitude of the three friends, but was a little lost. "Who's the emo-teme?" he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Hiruzen who was sitting back to the conversation decided it was time for his announcement. "Yes about him. Naruko there's something your grandmother and me needed to tell you."

Naruko looked a little worried by the tone of his voice. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be something I'm not going to like."

"Well the reason I asked everyone to dinner tonight was to discuss and figure out this Sasuke problem" he confessed.

"What's to discuss. The guys a jerk who thinks he's the best thing to happen to the village" she huffed.

"Well I figured you would have to get along eventually with one another, so I asked your grandmother if she could sign you up for his mother class for expiring young ladies," Hiruzen tells her.

Naruko paled at the news. "What do I have to do?" she asked dreading the answer.

"In her class you will learn proper manners for a girl along while taking dance and singing lessons" Kaede informed feeling bad for her granddaughter.

"Your have got to be kidding me. Is that why you put me in this kimono to get me ready for the hell I would have to endure" she cried knowing she was going to hate the answer.

"Yep. There's also one more thing your going to need to know is your goingtohavetostayathishouseforaweek" Kaede said the last part really fast hoping Naruko didn't hear her exact words, but failed cursing her granddaughter for having over sensitive ears.

"Crazy-Grandma-Say-What?" she asked feeling her left eye twitch uncomfortably.

Kaede gave a loud sigh hating to do this to Naruko, but knew she needed to do this. "You have to stay at the Uchiha estate for the week of the class. Its just so you get along better with Sasuke." she tells her.

Shikamaru felt really uncomfortable with this arrangement. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you crazy. There's no way Blue-eyes is going to survive a week with that troublesome guy."

Choji was nodding in agreement with Shikamaru. "Yea he could try and hurt Naruko for making a fool out of him" he said worried about Naruko's wellbeing.

"That's why I asked you two here. I thought maybe you two could go stay with her, so she wouldn't have be there alone with him," Hiruzen said.

"If that's the case then can I stay with them?" Shikamaru asked looking at his parents for their permission.

"It's fine with me" Shikaku stated.

"I'm fine with it too" agreed Yoshino.

Shikamaru smiled gratefully at his parents. "Thanks."

"Can I stay as well?" Choji asked.

"Go ahead son, I'm fine with it" Choza said laughing good heartedly.

"If its okay with your father then it's okay with me," said Choji's mom.

"Thank you," Choji said smiling brightly at them.

Naruko was beaming so happily she tackled both her friends into a huge hug. "You two are the best friends a girl could ask for," she cheered happily giving both boys a kiss on their cheeks.

Shikamaru and Choji's cheeks burst into color blushing madly at getting a kiss from Naruko.

"Troublesome girl," Shikamaru groaned trying hard to regain his normal color and move out her vice grip.

"Awww how adorable" Yoshino cooed whipping out a camera from her purse taking a picture of the three friends.

"Mom! Quit embarrassing me," Shikamaru whined blushing again making Naruko giggle at him.

"Sorry can't help myself," she said sheepishly cuddling her camera.

"Thanks again you guys. Sorry you have to be stuck in a house with the teme for a week" she said feeling bad for her friends even though she was happy they would be with her.

"It's okay Naruko, and maybe if we're lucky Sasuke might actually be nice to us," Choji said hopefully.

"That be a cold day in hell when that happens or the day I'm willing to wear a skirt," Naruko said looking absolutely disgusted with the idea of wearing a skirt.

_"Now that's something I wouldn't mind seeing"_ Shikamaru thought.

"Shikamaru it's time to go. Thank you again Hokage-sama for having us over," Shikaku said thanking the Hiruzen.

"It was no problem. I enjoyed having everyone over for dinner" he says smiling thankfully to his guest.

"Likewise Hokage-sama. It was a pleasure to meet Choji's new friends," Choza said shaking the Hokage's hand.

After saying goodbye Shikamaru and Choji left with their parents.

"Well I think it's time for us to go home as well," Kaede announced getting ready to leave not before giving Hiruzen a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

Hiruzen smiled and walked her to the door with Kakashi right behind them.

Naruko giggled at her grandparents as she hopped down from the table. "Okay grandma. Uncle Asuma it was nice meeting you. Maybe we can hang out sometime," she said giving him a hug goodnight.

"Likewise my little Hime," he said wrapping the little girl in a bear hug.

Naruko giggled again "Nice nickname smokey."

"You too. I'll see you around okay," he said taking her over to Kaede and Kakashi before watching the three of them leave with his father beside him.

"Tonight was very enjoyable. Did you enjoy yourself Asuma?" he asked.

Asuma got a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it before answering.

"Yeah it was a great dinner and I got to meet old friends and meet my future students" he said taking a drag of his cigarette.

Hiruzen gave a small chuckle. "Almost right. You meet two of them. Naruko won't be on your team."

"Aw you mean I don't get train Hime," Asuma whined wanting the his new little hime to be on his team.

"Afraid not. I promised Naruko to Kakashi when she graduated" he tells him.

Asuma pouted a little more before blowing out a poof of smoke. "Well, at least she'll have a great sensei. So Old man did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Hiruzen smiled warmly. "Indeed I did. I never seen Naruko this happy before and it made my heart swell that she can find small pieces of happiness instead of eternal sadness."

"She's a good kid and someday the people of this village will see it too," Asuma declared walking upstairs. "So no worries Oto-san it'll work out for her in the end."

Hiruzen pondered his sons for awhile wondering if he was right before smiling softly. "I believe you might just be right Asuma" he chuckled as he turned in for the night.

* * *

Lazyfox: Another chapter bites the dust~ - music for the song comes on in the background- Hoped you enjoyed and sorry schnookums, but their will be no team Naru/Shika/Cho

Random: -pouting in the emo corner- I can't believe you called the loony people on me

Lazyfox: You were going through no yaoi withdraw and you needed help

Random: I don't need help I need more SasuNaru action

Lazyfox: Well you won't find any of that here because this ShikaNaru all the way baby

Random: Well you gave Sasuke full access to Naruko, so it just might happen

Kushina: The hell that emo bastard coming anywhere near my baby -demonic aura appears-

Minato: I agree with my crazy wife. It's bad enough the lazy genius is near her she doesn't need anyone else -pouts in a normal corner-

Lazyfox: Oh is someone having a hard time letting his little girl grow up

Minato: Yes

Lazyfox: There, there it'll work out. Your going through what every father faces at some point in their life. Now here's a cookie to make you feel better -Hands him a giant Chocolate-Chip cookie

Minato: Yay cookie~

Kushina: Hey that was my Cookie. I'll kill you!

Lazyfox: Oh crap rage mode time to call for help! -Breaks the Emergency case that has a flashing red button-

**A group of swat team members and crazy people doctors break through the roof.**

Lazyfox: Oh come on there's a door you can use people. Damn didn't your parents teach you some manners when you were little

Kushina: You'll never take me live you sons of a bitch -Brings out her two machine guns and started firing-

Lazyfox: Everybody hit the deck

Lazyfox, Random, and Minato are at the moment huddling in the emo corner scared shitless at the gun fight taking place between Kushina and the swat team.

Lazyfox: Well as we try to survive this crazy situation at the studio wonder if Naruko will survive her week at Sasuke's house. Stay tuned and find out.

**Stray bullet flies over Lazyfox's head.**

Random: I want my mommy

Minato: Please save us by reviewing. Until next time...

Everyone: JAA-NEE!


	7. Day one of Hell

Lazyfox: WE'RE ALIVE! Yes my friends we survived the gun match between Kushina and the Swat team. That experience scared poor Random shitless and now she refuses to come out of the emo corner

Random: Here I'm safe from all you no yaoi people and the scary lady with the big guns

Lazyfox: Random Kushina not going to hurt you anymore. We got her medicated remember

Random: Not taking any chances

Lazyfox: Then how you going to press the random selecting characters to do the disclaimer button

Random: -Brings out a giant pointer stick and hits the button on the other side of the stage from the emo corner- That's how.

Lazyfox: You can't stay in there forever you have to come out eventually to use the bathroom and to eat.

**Random puts up curtain around the emo corner and five minutes later you hear a toilet flushing and you can smell the aroma of teriyaki chicken.**

Lazyfox: How you do that?

Random: I have my ways -smirks deviously-

Lazyfox: Ignoring the crazy person over there let's welcome our guest speaker

Yugao: Hi there everybody it's a pleasure to be here

Lazyfox: Welcome Yugao. Haven't seen much of you in the story as of late have we

Yugao: No you haven't, but I've just been too busy with a lot missions and stuff lately, but I know you'll add me in sooner or later

Lazyfox: I'm trying. Right now I'm focusing on the Naruko and Shikamaru relationship

Yugao: I know you are, so no hurry, but I have a suggestion for you

Lazyfox: Sure what's the suggestion my dear Yugao-Chan

Yugao: Well when you do add me in the story again can you add me and Kakashi as more like a couple then just partners. I'm sure the fans would love to see that

Lazyfox: No promises, but I'll see what I can do

Yugao: Yes Kakashi will be mine~ -Victory Pose-

Lazyfox: Okay time for the disclaimer

Yugao: The Beautiful and Lovely LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto, but really should because she's just awesome like that

Lazyfox: Oh you're too much. I'm not that great -blushes bashfully-

Random: -Looks up from reading her manga- You got that right

Lazyfox: Says the girl who refuses to leave her emo corner

Random: I value my life and I have problems big deal. Just know I'll be safe while you all get shot down by the crazy lady with the guns and when you do I'll laugh and dance on your graves singing 'I-Told-You-So'

Lazyfox: You need some serious therapy to work through those problems you got there

Random: -Hisses and does the cross symbol with her fingers- No I will never go back to that hell hole -Assumes the fetal position and mutters to herself- I'm a good girl me no need therapy, me no need therapy…

Lazyfox: o-O Okay you have problems you need to work through so I'm just going back to work on the show. Moving passed Random's mental break down, in today's show Naruko and the boys will be staying with the emo bastard and his family. I wonder if they'll survive or will they end up killing him? Stay tuned and find out :D

* * *

Kaede and Naruko are walking down the street heading towards the Uchiha estate. Naruko was a very pissed off little girl at the moment. Want to know why? It would seem our little troublemaker was forced to wear another kimono, to impress her caretakers for the week.

Naruko was growling and softly cursing to herself as she walked with her grandmother. "I hate every minute of this I hope you know that."

"Naruko dear I know you hate wearing Kimonos or anything remotely girly and I know you really hate the fact were sending you to the Uchiha manor, but you know you could have a nice time," Kaede said in a spectacle voice hoping to lighten her granddaughters mood.

Naruko gave her grandmother a weird look that said 'Are-You-Serious'

Kaede deflated knowing her attempt to lighten the mood was a total bust. "Okay your right, but just try your best and be nice to Sasuke just for me and your grandfather's sake please" she begged.

Naruko sighed knowing her grandmother was only doing this for her benefit. "I'll try my hardest grandma, but I'm making no promises," she said sincerely. "God did I have to wear this thing it's so uncomfortable," she complained tugging on the kimono.

Kaede smiled happy her granddaughter was going to try to behave before giggling at her pouting face. "You just have to wear it to make a good first impression then you can take it off."

"I got that part. The part I don't get is why it has to be pink the girlish color ever," Naruko whined disgusted with the color choice and design. "Seriously it has bunnies on it."

Kaede smiled sheepishly at her. "Ahaha, sorry about that dearie, this was Iruka's way of getting you back for the cat prank you pulled on him."

Naruko left eye twitched before an ominous aura surrounded her. "He'll pay for this mark my words he will pay," she said darkly plotting her revenge with a disturbing smirk on her face.

Kaede shivered only ever seeing that face on Kushina's when she was plotting something. _"Great she's inherited her evil mind as well. I'm so proud" _she thought gleefully while also feeling very sorry for Iruka.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Across the village Iruka sneezed and got a cold shiver up his spine while doing some important paper work.

"Why do I feel like Naruko has another prank planned for me and I have the sudden urge to fear for my life?" he asked to no one in particular as he slowly hid under his desk to continue working.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Try not to make it too bad. Remember to save your best material for when you start at the academy" Kaede giggled proud of her little troublemaker.

Naruko put on her playful smirk as she giggled with her grandmother. "No need to worry Grandma I have some of my best pranks saved up for the academy."

Kaede whipped away a small tear from her eye. "I'm so proud of you my little troublemaker. You've taken my place as the master of trouble making."

Naruko smiled hugging her grandmother. "Aw Grandma don't worry you'll always be the best prankster and troublemaker to me."

Kaede smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you little one, but it would seem we've finally arrived" she pointed out stopping in front of the Uchiha estate's front gate.

Naruko stared up at the Uchiha main entrance and felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "Thusly I enter the first day to my week of hell" she muttered following her grandmother to the front door.

Kaede knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. A few seconds later the door was opened by Sasuke and an older looking version of Sasuke. When Sasuke saw who was at the door he glared at Naruko as she returned the glare back at him.

"Oh it's you. I don't why a street rat like you wants to learn how to be a lady when you know you won't be able to pull it off" Sasuke said scornfully glaring coldly at the blond haired girl that made him look like a fool the other day.

"I'm being forced to stay here this week against my will. So as long as you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours and we should get along just fine" Naruko said with a forced smile on her face trying to somewhat act politely.

"That sounds perfect to me. You'll spend most of the week with my mom anyway, but then that leaves the fatso and lazy prick to bother me. The losers" he said looking annoyed with this situation.

Naruko dropped all her fake politeness as she grabbed Sasuke by his collar. Glaring harshly she shoved her face into his making sure they had eye contact before she spoke again. "If you value your face or any part of your body don't ever insult my friends like that again ya arrogant teme" she hissed threateningly.

Sasuke scowled angrily at her as he tried to rip her hands off his collar. "Get your filthy hands off of me! I'll talk about anyone the way I want to if I feel like it you stupid Dobe," he spat trying to get out of Naruko's grasp.

Kaede knew the boy deserved a punch for insulting Shikamaru and Choji, but this was not the time or the place for that. "Naruko let him go right now" she demanded sternly.

Naruko gritted her teeth knowing her grandmother's tone meant she was serious. Reluctantly she let him go by shoving him away from her.

"I'm sorry about my granddaughter's behavior Itachi-kun," Kaede said apologizing to the older version of Sasuke as she placed her hand on Naruko's head who was having a fierce glaring match with Sasuke.

Itachi gave her a small smile. "Kaede-sama it's alright. My foolish little brother was kind of asking for it with his rude comments, so I apologize for his rudeness towards little Naruko-chan and her friends."

"Nii-Sama you're supposed to be on my side not the Dobe's," Sasuke whined turning his glare from Naruko towards his older brother.

Itachi gave his brother an impassive stare. "Sorry Sasuke, but I don't approve of your rude behavior. You were very mean to Naruko-Chan and to our previous guest when they arrived" he said scolding his little brother.

Naruko perked up at the news of other guest. "Are Shikamaru and Choji already here?" she asked excitedly.

"Why yes they arrived here a little while ago," Itachi tells her giving her a small smile in return.

Kaede saw this as her moment to say her goodbyes. "Naruko dear I'm heading over to the hospital now. Be a good girl for them and I'll see you Sunday," she said giving Naruko a kiss on the head and a hug before leaving.

"Bye grandma! I love you have a good day at work" Naruko said waving goodbye to her grandmother.

Itachi smiled at the loving moment between the grandmother and granddaughter. "Naruko-Chan would you like to come inside now to put your things away? After we settle into one of the guest room we prepared for your arrival we can head over to the front room where your friends and Kaa-san are waiting."

"Thank you Itachi-Kun. I would like that very much" she tells him following the eldest Uchiha brother into the household gliding passed Sasuke not bothering to give him her attention as she walked inside.

Itachi led Naruko down one of the many hallways located inside the manor stopping outside one of the guest rooms they had prepared for the little girl. "This is where you will be your room for the week Naruko-chan" he tells her placing her stuff inside the nice room before he walked back into the hall to give Naruko a small tour of the compound, so she would know where to go without getting lost.

When Itachi finished giving his tour he showed Naruko into the living room where she saw Shikamaru and Choji sitting on the couch talking to each other. The boy's paused their conversation when their blond haired friend entered the room both surprised to see her wearing a cute pink kimono with white bunnies etched into the silky fabric.

"Hey Blue-Eyes," Shikamaru said grinning at Naruko patting the spot between Choji and him inviting her to sit down with them.

Naruko grinned widely happy to see both her friend were here as she sat between them. "Hey guys. I'm so glad you came" she tells them.

"Nice to see you to, I like your new Kimono Naruko. You look really cute in it" Choji said making his blond haired friend blush which in turn made him laugh a little.

"He's right Blue-Eyes you do look cut, but that's twice now I've seen you wearing a kimono. Don't tell me you're becoming a girly girl on me" Shikamaru teased enjoying making her turn a darker shade of red.

"You wish" Naruko replied punching Shikamaru in his arm as she tried to fight back the coloring in her face to go back to normal.

"Ow. You may be a girl, but you have the strength of a boy. What a drag" he mumbled making his friend's laugh at him.

"Of course I do. I'm not a fragile little girl who can't take care of herself ya'know" Naruko giggled glad the color in her face was back to normal.

_"Then why don't protect yourself from the villagers"_ Shikamaru thought giving her an inquisitive look before going back to his lazy and natural look.

"Well, little lady it seems we'll need to bring out your gentler female side now doesn't it?" asked a gentle and elegant voice.

The owner of the elegant voice was a woman in her early thirties you saw as she walked into the front room followed by a man that resembled both Itachi and Sasuke.

"Hello there Naruko-chan I'm Mikoto Uchiha your etiquette teacher. I'll be teaching you how young ladies are supposed to act in public over the week. I hope my lesson will not be too much for you and that you find them enjoyable" Mikoto said sweetly smiling at the little girl hoping to ease her tension away.

Naruko gave Mikoto a small smile liking how sweet she was. She reminded her of how her grandma is when she gets nervous. " Thank you Mikoto-San. Mikoto-San if you don't mind me asking, what exactly am I going to learn this week?" she asked hoping the answer she received wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"Just some basic etiquette techniques. For example, today I'm going to teach you how to present yourself when you are making a formal greeting to an important guest." Mikoto said seeing the perplexed look on her new student's face. "Here I'll demonstrate for you how it's done then you can practice what I did. Does that sound okay for you?" she offered getting a nod of confirmation from her little pupil.

Mikoto smiled at her before signaling her husband to walk over to the far corner of the room so the children could have a clear view of her. She then straightened out her spine taking light and gentle steps toward her husband maintaining a straight line until she was a few steps away from him before curtsying to him before speaking into a gentle and clear voice.

"Good evening Mr. Uchiha. My name is Mikoto Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you," Mikoto recited loud enough for the children to hear, but still in a proper and elegant manner. She straightened back up turning towards the trio giving them a pleasant smile. "See if you can do that dear."

Naruko looked uncertain about being able to pull that off, but knew she had to try. "Alright" she said sliding off the couch to walk over to where Mikoto started from.

Naruko straightened her spine out like Mikoto had done and tried to take the gentle steps she had taken, but found herself stumbling after the first couple of steps. Sasuke who was watching her attempts started chuckling when she started swaying side to side. Getting a little frustrated at her horrible performance and Sasuke's chuckling Naruko began to growl and sent glare towards him ready to tackle him to the ground and punch him in the face.

"Naruko young ladies don't glare at people and they especially don't growl at them. And Sasuke I've taught you better than to laugh at others" Mikoto scolded the two getting them to stop before going back to her gentle side. "Try again dear and concentrate a little more on your footwork."

"Yes ma'am," Naruko said trying to concentrate on her walking again, but was finding it difficult to fully concentrate with the emo bastard snickering at her every attempt.

Shikamaru and Choji felt bad for Naruko knowing she was trying. They knew she hated she couldn't say anything to Sasuke and knew Sasuke was enjoying her torture because Naruko really sucked at walking in a straight line.

Naruko tried again, but this time ended tripping over her feet and crashed to the ground. "Can I stop? I'm never going to get this" she whined.

"Honey it takes practice to learn new things. Your balance is a little off that's all. Here maybe this will help" Mikoto said helping Naruko back to her feet before placing a good sized book on top of her head. "Now try walking with this on your head."

Naruko placed her hand on top of the book to keep it steady before straitening her back and taking a step forward. The book stayed on her head for a good five seconds before falling to the floor with a thump.

"Well that was a complete fail" she mumbled glaring at the book.

Mikoto let out a small giggle finding Naruko to be very entertaining. "Remember sweetie practice makes perfect so let's try it again" she says placing the book back on top her head.

Naruko held the book on her head before trying again, but ended up with the same results. This went process went on for about twenty minutes straight with little progress made. Mikoto was being patient about this whole endeavor while Naruko was starting to get ticked off.

Naruko has never been known to be a patient one, so when the book fell again off her head and hit her foot she lost it. She picked the book up and gave a shriek of frustration throwing the book as hard as she could out the window at the same time an old man was passing by. The book accidentally hit the old man in the head rendering the poor old man unconscious.

Naruko looked horrified by her accident while the other occupants were a cross between borderline hysterics or pity.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry sir, are you okay?" Naruko cried jumping out the window and quickly running over to the fallen man's side to find said old man laughing joyously. "Oh great I made him go senile!" she wailed feeling worse about hitting him.

The old man laughed a little harder before calming his laughter to quiet chuckles patting Naruko on the head. "No worries child. I'm not senile well not yet anyway. It's just been a long time since I got hit in the head with a book" he said humorously.

Naruko felt a little relieved the old man was not mad at her or hurt until she saw his forehead bleeding where the book hit him. "Oh no you're bleeding. Here let help you" she said taking out a handkerchief to clean off the blood seeing a small gash on his head.

Naruko closed her eyes placing her hands over the gash and started concentrating on her hands to send chakra into them. Her hands began to glow a light green color gaining the intention of everyone in the room as they watched Naruko heal the old man's wound. When the gash was completely gone Naruko took her hands away to the cut was gone which made her smile.

"How does your head feel Ojii-san?" she asked making sure there wasn't any internal damage too.

The old man smiled at her patting her head again. "My head is just fine now thanks to your help child" he said grinning at her.

Naruko grinned happy to hear that. "Sorry for hitting you with the book Ojii-San. I kind of lost my temper" she said sheepishly scratching the back of her head making the old man grin wider as he saw a different little girl behind her with red hair doing the same gesture.

"No need to apologize child. If I had to take a guess you were frustrated about not being able to walk in a straight line. Right?" the old man said with a look of knowing in his eyes.

"How'd you know that?" she asked gazing at him in wonder.

"Like I said before it wasn't the first time someone hit me with a book. They had the same problem as you, but the only difference is this time I didn't provoke the attack like I did last time. I was just walking by at the wrong time is all." The old man says smiling at Naruko.

Naruko smiled back at him. "You're very nice Ojii-san. I like you" she giggled grinning at him.

"Why thank you. I must say you remind me a lot of this student that use to come here when she was your age," the old man tells her. "Yes I say your every bit like her if I do say so myself."

"Who was she?" she asked.

"The same girl I told you about. The girl I told you about that hit me with a book when she couldn't walk in a straight line. Sadly I can't remember her name after so many years. I just remember how she acted and what her personality used to be like. I also remember when she first arrived here for her first lesson. She couldn't stand people trying to turn her into a little lady. She kept asking how was being a lady going to help her become Hokage someday," the old man tells her.

"The girl wanted to be Hokage to?" Naruko asked excitedly.

"Why yes she said it was her dream and nothing anyone did would stop her from achieving her dream," the old man said.

"Wow I wish I knew who this girl is. Maybe I could ask her tips on becoming Hokage considering we both share the same dream" Naruko said getting very excited about someone sharing the same dream as her and at the possibility of meeting this woman.

"I wish you could child, but the sad thing about it is she died a few years ago," the old man said sadly.

"That's horrible I wish I could have met her Ojii-san," Naruko said sad about not meeting this really cool Kuniochi someday.

"Don't be sad child. I know she wouldn't like people being sad especially a miniature her in the making," the old man said brightening up once again which made Naruko grin again.

Mikoto gave a small smile watching her father and Naruko talk knowing her father saw a lot of Kushina in her. "Naruko I'm glad you're making a new friend, but you need to get back in here practice you technique" she called from inside the house.

"Coming Mikoto-San" Naruko called back with a smile.

"So your name is Naruko. What a lovely name for such a lovely little girl," the old man said.

"Thanks Ojii-san I guess I better go before Mikoto-San gives me a lecture on being late," Naruko teased liking the Uchiha woman a lot.

"Don't mind my daughter Naruko she's a good teacher just very strong in mannerism," the old man tells her.

"I won't Ojii-san. I really like Mikoto-San so I don't mind it" she tells him grinning happily. "Hey Ojii-san can you tell me your name?"

"It Shisui, but you can call me Ojii-san still," the old man now known as Shisui tells her grinning back at her.

"Okay then. Well see you around Ojii-san," Naruko said running back inside the house through the window leaving Shisui by himself.

_"Naruko you remind me so much of your mother it's like looking in a mirror only you has your father's hair and eyes, but boy did you gain every ounce of your mother's spirit. Kushina if you're watching over her I know you must be proud as well as you Minato and who would have thought I met your daughter the same I met mother,"_ Shisui thought amusingly as he began walking through the flower meadow. "_I remembered walking by my wife studio that day. I was going to see how she was faring with taking care of you and teaching you how to be a lady. When I got there I saw you trying your hardest to keep that book on your head, but it kept fallen off and every time you tried it just kept coming off and when I saw how mad you were getting and you face turning so red I couldn't help but laugh at you and your little habanero face" _he thought walking off chuckling quietly to himself as he remembered the rest of that event.

***FLASHBACK***

_"What the hell are laughing at old man," Kushina demanded with her young fiery red face a blaze that matched her fiery red hair as she glared at Shisui who was leaned over the window sill laughing. _

_"You, ya two left footed habanero looking klutz," teased a younger looking Shisui._

_"FUCK YOU OLD MAN!" Kushina screamed throwing a book at his head that caused Shisui to fly back and hit the ground seeing stars._

_When he hit the ground Kushina jumped out the window after him and started attacking and beating the living hell out of him. After she beat the crap out of him did they realize how special a bond formed between them that day as they laughed at each other_.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

_"After that day a bond was formed between us even if we did try and kill each other every other day. I hope I can form the same kind of bond between me and your daughter Kushina,"_ Shisui thought happily.

Mikoto shook her head as Naruko came back into the room through the window and was about to scold her for her unladylike conduct, but seeing the smile on her face made her let it go just this one time. "Okay Naruko let's try this again, but this time let's not throw the book at a defenseless old men" she teased smiling at her little student who broke out into gleeful giggles as did a few others inside the room.

Naruko started doing better and was making good distance with her steps, but she still couldn't walk the required distance.

"Mikoto-San am I doing something wrong?" Naruko finally asked wondering why she couldn't complete the walk.

"I honestly don't have a clue dear, your improving well, but your still not finding a good center of balance" Mikoto tells her.

Shikamaru who has been watching Naruko practice this whole time came up with a good idea. "Mikoto-San I suggest switching the book for a bowl if ramen" he tells her.

Mikoto looked puzzled by this bizarre suggestion, but it seemed to capture Naruko's attention a bit.

"Good idea Shikamaru. Naruko would never allow herself to waste a single drop of ramen" Choji said catching onto his friend plan.

"Hey they're right maybe I would get it if I used ramen instead" Naruko said dying to try anything at this point to get this stupid walk done and over with and on the bright side she get to eat ramen after she was done which made her smile bigger.

"Well it's worth a try," Mikoto said going into her purse to take out some ryo. "Itachi could you go pick some up please?" she asked handing him the money.

"Of course Kaa-chan. I'll be back shortly," Itachi said preparing to leave.

"Oooo please get beef pork Itachi-Kun. That's my favorite kind thought I love all ramen there is" Naruko asked breaking into a huge grin.

"Will do Naruko-Chan. Be back soon" Itachi called back smiling at the grinning blond before leaving to pick up the meal.

About 15 minutes later Itachi returned with the ramen and gave it to Naruko who then placed the bowl on her head. She started wobbling a bit which made the other's nervous thinking she was going to spill it, but it took her a few seconds to steady the bowl. Once she got it settled did she start to walk the straight line again. This time as she walked she didn't stumble or sway and kept her head high and back straight and the bowl didn't even wobble.

"Fantastic job Naruko you're doing great keep it up," Mikoto encouraged happy to see the sudden change in Naruko's balance and posture giving the Nara boy a sideways glance to see the knowing smirk on his face when Naruko finally reached the point to stop in front of her husband. _"He must really have a strong connection with Naruko to know her this well" _she thought amusingly.

Naruko smiled as she finally came to the end of the line to where she could greet Fugaku and complete her etiquette lesson of the day.

"Good evening Mr. Uchiha. My name's Naruko Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Naruko said copying Mikoto gentle and elegant tone while curtsying to Sasuke's father without having her ramen tip over.

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Uzumaki," said Sasuke's dad as he kissed her hand completing the greeting making Naruko giggle.

"Excellent job Naruko you pulled the greeting off wonderfully. Thank you Shikamaru-Kun for your brilliant idea" Mikoto said clapping her hands together enthusiastically proud of Naruko's hard work.

Naruko grinned sheepishly. "Thank you Mikoto-San and thanks Shika for giving us the idea of using ramen to balance me out" she giggled watching her best friend wave off their thanks.

"Ah wasn't that hard to figure out. Knowing how troublesome you get over your ramen made it simple for me to come up with that idea" Shikamaru stated giving out a tired yawn as he stretched out his back muscle from sitting too long.

Mikoto laughed at Shikamaru's explanation before turning back to Naruko. "Well, Naruko you mastered your first lesson on greeting. Tomorrow will work on your singing lesson you guys enjoy your supper and I'll see you all tomorrow" she tells them before exiting the room with her husband and Itachi.

"Wait did she just say singing lesson?" Naruko asked not believing what she just heard. _"What does singing have to do with being a lady?!"_

Sasuke let out a small bout of laughter at the horrified look on Naruko's face before scoffing at her lack of intelligence. "Don't you know what courses you're going to learn from my mom?" he asked.

"No I wasn't informed about them" she tells him.

Sasuke had an evil grin on his face at this information thinking he would enjoy the look on her face after this. "Then let me be the one to tell you. Day 1 you learn how to perform a formal greeting, Day 2 you learn how to sing, Day 3 you learn how to dance properly, Day 4 you learn how to do flower arrangements, Day 5 you learn how to perform a tea ceremony, Day 6 you learn the difference between formal gowns you wear to certain events/dinners, and on Day 7 you put everything you've learned to the test in front of your friends and family," he explained enjoying the look of distress on Naruko's face as she learned what she was in store for this week.

Naruko had a horrid look on her face completely dreading the week to continue in fear of becoming a complete girly girl even Shikamaru and Choji looked terrified.

"Can't wait to see how you do tomorrow dobe, cause if it was anything like today I'm going to enjoy watching you make a fool of yourself," Sasuke said walking out the living room to his room.

Naruko looked to Shikamaru and Choji and said what all three of them were thinking at the exact moment.

"Well guys it looks like we have entered the week of hell. I pray that we all survive," she said getting nods from her friends as they sat at the table to enjoy their ramen before going to their rooms getting ready for tomorrows torture.

* * *

Lazyfox: That's it for this chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Naruko has to face being a total girly girl for the next couple of days wonder if she'll survive this most torturous week of her life only one way to find out is by keep on reading and reviewing to see more of the action

Random: You know you didn't really have that NaruShika like you usually do

Lazyfox: I know that really shocked me, but he'll have more to say tomorrow when he hears Naruko's singing

Kushina: I can't believe you made me go through therapy and got my guns taken away

Lazyfox: I'm sorry Kushina, but I couldn't afford another one of your rage modes that could have resulted in more law suits against me and the studio

Kushina: Who sued?

Random: I did

Kushina: For what I never hit you

Random: You didn't damage my body, but you kind of made me have a mental break down that resulted in my now state of mind that I'm only safe if I'm in the emo corner

Kushina: Oh I'll show you some real damage

Kushina then stalked over to Random and grabbed her collar ready to punch her until a siren came on and blared in Kushina's ears

Kushina: AHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

Random: *Pushes a button on a remote and shut the alarm off* This is my security alarm it goes off if I'm in danger or when it senses danger coming my way. Isn't it cool~

Lazyfox: So that's why you won't come out of there

Random: Yep and now you can't torture me. So huh take that you no good evil bitch who hates yaoi *does in your face dance*

Lazyfox: Like I said before I'll find a way to get you out, but until then you win for now

Random: Yay~ Victory~! *Does victory dance now*

Lazyfox: Okay back to business I hope you all saw the author's note and are voting because when I get through the seven days of hell arch and Shikamaru's birthday party I'm going straight to the Kyuubi festival and I hope to have my victim chosen by then. Now here's Minato with the status of the votes so far

Minato: Right now the poll stands at

Kaede with Nineteen votes

Yugao with Thirteen votes

Hiruzen with Eight votes

Kakashi with Seven votes

and Iruka with Zero votes

Back to you Lazyfox.

Lazyfox: Thanks Minato for that thrilling update on our polls we hope to keep you all posted on the results so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	8. Day Two of Hell! Naruko can sing?

Lazyfox: Hi guys I'm back and got a great chapter for you guys. The reasons it so great because it's in Shikamaru's Point of View and he gives his thoughts about Naruko singing today. Can't wait to see and hear that I bet.

Random: (Sitting in the emo Corner still) Can't you save them the torture of her singing.

Lazyfox: Come on out of that corner and say that I dare ya.

Random: Huh not happening and their an't nothing you can do to change my mind.

Lazyfox: Oh really I wonder if this will change your mind. (Brings out a giant sack moving a bit out of nowhere.)

Random: What's that.

Lazyfox: Just your one weakness!

Lazyfox then unties the bag to revel Random's Weakness.

Random: (o-O) OMG! IT'S NEKO SASUKE I HAVE TO RAPE HIM!

Lazyfox: Yes it'sNeko Sasuke, but too bad you can't get him from the emo corner or do anything to him from that corner your in.

Neko Sasuke: What the hell am I doing back here again and why am I a cat.

Lazyfox: I like you in this form, but in any other form I hate your guts and have an uncontrollable urge to seriously maim your ass, but hey that's just me.

Neko Sasuke: (Whimpers like a wounded kitty) Harsh much.

Random: Oh my poor lil Neko Sasuke I love you no need to cry Mama Random's coming for you.

Lazyfox: How can you do that if your stuck in the emo corner. You just leave the poor virgin Neko Sasuke by himself open to anything and everything for a pervert such of yourself to do all kinds of things to him as they wish all because you won't come out of that corner.

Random: Why you evil cold maladaptive bitch! Your making me chose between my life and my desires to rape his ass. It just not right to torture someone like this.

Lazyfox: I know that's why I brought Neko Sasuke here to A) Torture you, B) To get you out of the emo corner, and C) to watch you drown yourself in your own misery and then laugh at your broken heart and soul.

Neko Sasuke: Wow your a sadistic bitch. Were have you been all my life. (Wags tail in excitement and tries to pounce on Lazyfox.)

Lazyfox: Sorry not happen, but since your not helping get random out of the corner you can just do the disclaimer.

Neko Sasuke: Anything for you my love. Attention my desirable LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto just this story and me.

Lazyfox and Random: The Hell If I/She does!

Neko Sasuke jumps on and starts hugging Lazyfox while purring like a cat on catnip.

Lazyfox: Ah get the hell of me you emo bastard and go grope someone else.

Random: Yeah me for instance.

Neko Sasuke: No way I'm happy with Lazyfox-Chan.

Lazyfox: Ah Random get your ass out of that corner and help me damnit if you don't he might try and rape me.

Random: I don't know what to do I'M SO CONFUSED!

Lazyfox: While I try and get this emo kid off me and while random figures out what to do between SAVING HER BEST FRIEND or staying in the corner. I'll let you all enjoy the new chapter and hopefully I'll see you all at the end of the show(Smiles). GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU DAMN EMO BASTARD!

* * *

The Uchiha estate was eerily quite. Nothing made a sound just the peaceful sounds of undisturbed quite and I was enjoying every moment of this peaceful tranquility by snoozing on the front porch, but like all good things it has to come to an end.

Just then Naruko and Choji decided to run outside. To me it look like they were trying to escape something or someone. The two of them spotted me and ran towards me. Naruko decided to hide behind me while Choji dove into the bushes. I knew this was going to be a drag, but I had to ask them what they did.

"This is such a drag to ask, but what did you two do?" I asked them.

Naruko couldn't control her giggling as well as Choji and that made me very suspicious of what they have done.

"W...We just pulled a prank on the emo bastard," Naruko said in between her giggles.

"Oh god couldn't you guys have waited until after I had my nap," I snap at them.

"Oh come on Shikamaru it was so much fun pulling a prank on that guy. Now I understand why Naruko does them all the time," Choji says to me.

"Ah what did you two do to him?" I ask them again as I pinched the end of my nose in annoyance.

I didn't get my answer because at that moment as if my words summoned him Sasuke made his entrance he looked pissed off and ready to commit mass murder.

When I saw what Naruko did to him I couldn't help, but laugh at the jerk and at the appearance he was in. Hey I might be lazy, but I do have a sense of humor and when I know something's funny then it has to be funny.

"Quit laughing at me and tell me where your friends are, so I can make them pay for this," the emo bastard demanded.

"I don't know where they are and if I did I wouldn't sell my friends out to the likes of you," I tell him which seemed to only anger him more. Not that I could tell or anything considering what Naruko and Choji did to him causing me laugh at him again.

"Well if you see them tell them I'm looking for them and their going to pay for this," he declared before stomping off to who knows where.

"Sure thing Princess," I called to his retreating form enjoying seeing him twitch in annoyance at the name I gave him.

"Don't call me that!" screamed the emo bastard as he rounded the corner.

When I saw that the emo bastard was gone I signaled to Naruko and Choji that he was gone and that they could come out. Naruko was laughing her head off and Choji was laying on the ground clutching his stomach because it must hurt to laugh as much as he was at the moment.

After we all calmed down from laughing so much I asked them how they pulled the prank off.

"He's a heavy sleeper. Which made putting the dress on him all the easier," explained Naruko.

"Yeah, but who would have guessed Naruko over here knew how to put make up on," said Choji.

"Hey my grandma made me learn how to do that it was against my better judgment, but knew it could come in handy one day," cried Naruko fighting hard not to left again.

"I liked your comment Shikamaru I agree he did look like a princess to me," chuckled Choji.

"Didn't he. I just loved that dress on him and his makeover. I think he looked adorable," I said chuckling myself at Sasuke's appearance again.

We all couldn't control our laugher anymore and busted out in laugher again stronger then the first time thinking about the cross-dressed Uchiha.

"So you guys are the one to turn my little brother into a girl," said a stoic voice from behind us.

We look behind us to see Itachi there with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh hi Itachi-kun didn't see you there," Naruko said in a sly nervous voice performing her usual normal feature of giving a sly grin while scratching the back of her head.

"I would bet since you were all laughing at the prank you pulled on my foolish little brother," Itachi said without a hint of anger in his voice just amusement.

"You caught me. Guilty is charged for your brothers little makeover," confessed Naruko.

"Don't worry I found the prank very funny, so your safe with me, but for my brother can't say the same thing," he tells us still smiling at us.

"Is something you need us for?" I ask him.

"Oh yes I came to get Naruko-Chan for her next lesson with Kaa-Chan," Itachi told us.

'Awe I don't want to sing," complained Naruko.

"Don't worry Blue-Eyes I'm sure your not that bad at singing," I say to reassure her.

"Thanks Shika that gives me a lot reassurances," Naruko said sarcastically.

"Well follow me," Itachi instructed us as he led us to the theater.

We followed him down many hall ways till we reached a giant building. We went inside and saw Mikoto-san sitting at a grand piano on this huge stage and we saw Sasuke scowling in a chair near the front row of chairs.

(The story will now enter third person because I can't really do first person that well so I hope you don't mind that I changed the point of view in the middle of the story.)

The small group then makes it to the front row of chairs. That's when Naruko broke off from the group and headed to the stage passing by the scowling Uchiha after he got rid of his outfit. Itachi sat next to his brother while Shikamaru and Choji sat behind them as Naruko walked on stage.

"Okay Naruko you ready for your next lesson?" asked Mikoto.

"I guess," Naruko tells her sounding nervous.

"No need to be nervous dear were just practicing some basic warm up exercise right now. I'll play a few notes on the piano and all you have to do is sing it back to me," explained Mikoto.

"Okay I can do that," said Naruko relaxing a little bit.

"Okay here's the set of notes," said Mikoto as she played the scale for 'Do-Re-Mi'. "Now sing that back to me," said Mikoto.

This time when she play the scale Naruko sang with her catching the attention of her audience and teacher.

"Like that Mikoto-san?" asked Naruko.

"Yes that beautiful Naruko-Chan. How do you know how to sing?" asked Mikoto.

"I don't know. Didn't even know I could sing to be honest," said Naruko.

"Okay let's try this warm-up exercise," said Mikoto as she played a scale and started to sing with it.

"12345!, 54321!, 154535251545321, 154535251545678!" sang Mikoto

(We do these warm-up exercises everyday in my Chorus class and they work wonders on our vocal cords)

"Now it's your turn Naruko-Chan," said Mikoto replaying the scale.

"12345!, 54321!, 154535251545321, 154535251545678!," sand Naruko hitting all the notes perfectly.

"Wow Blue-Eyes is good," whispered Shikamaru not meaning for the others to hear him.

"Who would have thought she could," said Choji just as shocked as Shikamaru.

"Don't be too impressed it just warm-up exercises not actual singing," said Sasuke the only one not impressed by Naruko's singing.

"Oh your just still mad at her for the prank she pulled on you," said Itachi.

Sasuke just huffed and turned away from them trying to block out Naruko's singing.

"Okay fella's I need you all to leave so I can work on the song Naruko going to perform Sunday," said Mikoto.

"You mean we can't her practice the song?" asked Choji.

"Yep it's going to be a surprise for everyone Sunday so you have to leave for now," said Mikoto shooing them out of the theater.

Shikamaru looked back Naruko who looked nervous, so he gave her an encouraging smile telling her it was going to be okay and that she would do fine. Naruko returned the smile before he left out believing he's unspoken encouragement.

When the boys left Naruko got ready to learn the next steps to her song ready to impress everyone come Sunday.

* * *

Lazyfox: I bet you all hate not knowing what song she's going to sing, but you'll here it if you continue to read and review the story. Oh and I got rid of the emo bastard.

Random: (Crying in the emo corner) Why did you send him away I never got to torture him.

Lazyfox: It's your own fault for not helping me. If Kushina didn't show up when she did he would have raped me you douche.

Kushina: The damn Emo kid ran off before I could introduce him to my friend here (Pulled out her big machine gun to emphasize her point)

Minato: Kushina dear remember your not to show the gun around Random-Chan or she'll sue again.

Kushina: Right forgot about her.(hides the gun)

Lazyfox: I can't believe you stay in that corner when the emo bastard tried to rape me!

Random: I was conflicted at the moment and you shouldn't have used him to get me out of my safety zone.

Lazyfox: That's because you have a problem and need to deal with your fear of who knows what and get the hell out of the emo corner!

Random: NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

Lazyfox: I'm going to deal with this now, but I will get you out of the corner if it's the last thing I do.

Kushina: I think it time to give an update on the poll votes so far.

Lazyfox: Your right that what we should do. Minato the results so far if you please.

Minato: Certainty. As of now the voting goes like this….

Kaede at twenty-nine votes

Rin at twenty votes

Sarutobi at tree votes

Kakashi at three votes

and Iruka at four votes back to you Lazyfox.

Lazyfox: Thanks. Now what will happen at Naruko's dance lesson tomorrow. Will their be ant more pranks played on Sasuke probably, but the only way to find out is to keep reading and reviewing to see more of the action well until next time…

**Everyone: JAA-NEE **


	9. Day Three of Hell! Worst day ever!

Lazyfox: Hello readers it's nice to see you again. Today's segment deals with Naruko learning how to dance. Really can't wait to see her dance that sure to be fun.

Random: I want Sasuke back.(Crying in the emo corner)

Lazyfox: Oh for the love of god get over it and please for all that's good in the world get out of that corner!

Random: Never! Not after what you've done to me. Now here's your person to do the disclaimer.(Uses the stick to hit the button)

Asuma: Hey guys.

Lazyfox: Ah code smoke put it out.(Grabs the water hose to put the cigarette out but instead points it at Random's emo corner)

Random: Don't you dare.

Lazyfox: Oh I will try me. Now you either get out of that corner or get sprayed down.

Random: Not on your life.

Lazyfox: Fine I warned you. (Fires the hose at Random spraying the emo corner to hell and back and floods Random out of the emo corner.) YES IT WORKED! Thanks you Yukicrewger2 for the suggestion of the water canon.

Random: No my beautiful emo corner it's gone now I'm going to die.

Lazyfox: You'll be find your out of the corner and nothing happen to you.

Random: Your right I'm alive that means I'm free to go rape Sasuke and nothing going to hurt me. Now time to go rape Sasuke later.

Asuma: That girl is very crazy.

Lazyfox: You have no idea. Now you can do the disclaimer.

Asuma: Alright. LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto, just this story.

Lazyfox: Thanks you now we can get to the story. Hopefully Naruko won't destroy anything in the wake of her dancing, but if she does destroy something that's hope it's the emo bastard. Now let's enjoy the show.

**Bold: Means a summoned animal or Kyuubi is talking**

_Italics: Means Flashback_

Underlined: Means someone's thoughts.

(Parenthesis): Means Author's note.

_**Classical music was playing in the air and the ballroom looked beautiful. The kind of ballroom you see in all those fairytales were a prince is dancing with his princess. Right now there was a prince dancing with his princess in that beautiful ballroom.**_

_**The raven haired prince was waltzing with his blonde haired princess in their spot light dance. The blonde couldn't help, but smile at her raven prince and to feel safe and happy in his arms.**_

_**When the song was coming to an end the raven prince bent his princess down and stared lovingly into her big blue eyes before speaking.**_

"_**I love you Naruko," whispered her raven haired prince.**_

"_**I love you too Shikamaru," whispered Naruko back as she closed her eyes when Shikamaru leaned forward ready to kiss her awaiting lips.**_

Before the kiss was completed a siren went off through the air causing the scene to break apart. As the scene disappeared the siren continued to play jolting Naruko awake. She looked to her left to see her alarm clock blasting in her ears telling her to wake up.

Naruko groaned and took the alarm clock in her hands and throw the accursed clock at the wall smashing it to pieces when it hit the wall.

"Why the hell did someone event that thing. It's so annoying and I was sleeping just fine before that thing ruined my happy dream," complained Naruko.

"What dream would that be Blue-Eyes?" asked Shikamaru who was standing in her door way yawning at her.

Naruko looked at him and couldn't hide the blush forming on her cheeks as ducked under her cover trying to hide from Shikamaru.

"Hey Blue-Eyes you okay?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yep fine couldn't be better," replied Naruko from under her covers still blushing as her dream replays over in her head to her utter embarrassment.

"If you say so. I came to get you up before the alarm went off, but I guess I'm too late for that and I see you smashed your clock again," teased Shikamaru.

"Not funny Shika people should know not to set that thing," screamed Naruko ripping the cover off her head to come face to face with Shikamaru who was towering over her bed.

"Yeah I'll tell the maid to not put another one in your room. Now get your bed head self downstairs for breakfast," said Shikamaru as flicked Naruko's nose and exited her room not seeing Naruko scarlet red face.

When Shikamaru left the room Naruko grabbed her pillow and shoved it into her screaming in it.

"What the hell is wrong with me. Dreaming about Shikamaru like that he's just my friend, my best friend nothing more that dream didn't happen I'm just being stupid and I need to get a grip and not worry about that stupid dream," thought Naruko trying to get a grip on her raging emotions.

Naruko got up and started getting ready for the day. She brushed her hair and then pit it into their twin pigtails, while her outfit was another spring kimono. The Kimono was a light shade of green with a big yellow flower on the back.

"I really hate the fact I have to wear dresses this entire week. When it's over it's back to shorts and shirts for me," commented Naruko thinking out loud again.

"Hey Naruko that color looks good on you it matches Shikamaru's shirt color," commented Choji as Naruko walked into the dinning room.

Naruko looked at her kimono and then to Shikamaru's shirt to see Choji was right about them having the same color of green on causing Naruko to blush again. Naruko walked pasted Shikamaru and sat by Choji trying to calm her blush down before anybody noticed.

"Hey Blue-Eyes what's wrong you look sick do have a fever you look red in the face?" asked Shikamaru as he sat by her and putting his hand on Naruko's head seeing she had a fever.

"I'm fine just a little overheated from last night is all," said Naruko thinking of lie to explain her red face.

"You are a bit on the warm side. You Baka if you got so hot last night you should have opened the window to cool off your room instead of suffocating in there. To be honest it was a bit stuffy in there when I went to get you maybe tonight you should sleep by the window if that happens again," said Shikamaru withdrawing his hand from Naruko's head.

"Sure will thanks checking on me I'll do better tonight," said Naruko trying to get her breathing back in check. "God what's wrong with me Shikamaru always checking on me like this that what makes him such a good friend so why am I acting like such a stupid girl. I mean this all started because I had that stupid dream about him. Wait that's it I'm just embarrassed about that dream I had about him that's it that's what's wrong with me it just that stupid dream not Shikamaru," thought Naruko pleased with her conclusion that the dream is to blame for her ridiculous action around Shikamaru.

"Naruko are you listening to me?" questioned Mikoto in a stern voice.

"Huh what. Of sorry Mikoto-sensei I was lost in my thoughts sorry. You were saying," apologized Naruko bowing her head in embarrassment.

"I was saying are you ready for today's dance lessoning," said Mikoto.

"Oh yes ma'ma I'm ready," said Naruko.

"Good we can start practicing after breakfast is over," said Mikoto going in the kitchen to start working on breakfast.

"I'll help you Mikoto-sensei," said Naruko getting up and hurrying off to the kitchen after Mikoto trying to get as far away from Shikamaru at the moment not seeing the confused looks from Shikamaru and Choji.

"Looks like the blonde ditz doesn't want to be around you two anymore," commented Sasuke with a arrogant smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up you brooding prick you don't know what your talking about," said Shikamaru.

"Oh then explain to me what it was that made her leave your side, so fast," said Sasuke still smirking.

"That's just Naruko she likes helping people is all," defended Shikamaru.

"Yeah sure believe what you want to believe just look out she might just get rid of you," said Sasuke still smirking at them like the asshole he is.

"Whatever asshole just leave her alone," said Shikamaru.

Hey Shikamaru I think Sasuke's right though Naruko was acting weird just a little while ago," whispered Choji.

"I think it's just because she embarrassed about something. It just might be about having to dance today and with her wearing kimonos. She hates wearing girly clothes," explained Shikamaru.

"You think it might because of my remark of how she looked in the kimono?" asked Choji.

"Possibly, but don't worry she'll get over it soon enough then she'll go back to being the same Naruko we both know," reassured Shikamaru.

"Okay I believe you," said Choji.

A few minutes later Mikoto and Naruko returned to the dinning room with everyone's breakfast.

"Dig in everyone," said Mikoto after everyone said the blessing.

Breakfast went by quietly with little talking done and soon it was over. Naruko and Mikoto cleared the table taking the dishes to the kitchen to wash them. When the two women were done in the kitchen they came back in the room to get the men to take them to the dance room to practice in.

"Okay Naruko will practice the basic art of waltzing," instructed Mikoto.

"What's step one?" asked Naruko

"The first step is that formal greeting we worked on the first day you came to me," said Mikoto.

"Okay who do I greet?" asked Naruko.

"Yes we need you a partner and I think the one of you who know how to waltz is Sasuke so he will be your partner," said Mikoto.

"Oh you have to be kidding me," said Naruko in disgust.

"Hey I don't think I like it either dobe," said Sasuke.

"Quit calling me that Teme!" shouted Naruko.

"Naruko quit using such unladylike language this instant and Sasuke be nicer to her and help her out," scolded Mikoto.

"Fine I'll dance with her, but does it have the waltz," complained Sasuke.

"Yes it does now get into positions for the dance to began," commanded Mikoto.

"Fine. Come on blonde lets just get this over with," commanded Sasuke as he walked to the stage with Naruko following behind him.

Naruko and Sasuke got on and face each other on the opposite sides of the stage.

"Now greet each other like your at gala occasion and you have just met each other," instructed Mikoto playing the song 'Once upon a December'

Sasuke walks over to Naruko and bows to her offering her his hand.

"Greetings milady would you care to dance?" asked Sasuke as the music begains to play.

Naruko curtsy in front of him and takes his hand trying not to gag she replies "It would be my pleasure sir."

Sasuke leads her to the center stage as the song starts to play.

_**"Dancing bears**_

_**Painted wings**_

_**Things I almost remember**_

_**And a song someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December"**_

"Alright dobe out you left hand on my shoulder and give me your right hand," instructed Sasuke.

"Like this?" asked Naruko.

"Yes that's it now follow my lead and don't make a fool of yourself," remarked Sasuke.

"Sorry that's your job not mine," commented Naruko causing Sasuke to twitch in annoyance bringing a smirks to her face.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_**Horses dance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory**_

"For a klutz your not so bad on your feet," commented Sasuke.

"Oh my if I didn't know you better I would say that was a complement from you to me," said Naruko.

"And if it was would it mean anything to you my dear Naruko," whispered Sasuke.

Naruko blushed at Sasuke's words as they continued to dance. "What did he mean by that and why am I blushing. Oh this is bad," thought Naruko.

"Shikamaru do you think Sasuke was right about Naruko not wanting to our friends anymore?" asked Choji.

"Of course not. Sasuke was just being a prick," said Shikamaru glaring at Sasuke.

"But what if he was right because it looks like Naruko is having fun up there," commented Choji.

"Theres no way in hell Naruko is enjoying being up there with the prick your just imaging that Choji," said Shikamaru. "There is no way Naruko would enjoy dancing with that guy right," thought Shikamaru.

_**Far away**_

_**Long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember**_

_**Things my heart used to know**_

_**Once upon a December**_

"What is wrong with me. Why I'm enjoying dancing with Sasuke I would whither it be Shikamaru then him like in my dream," thought Naruko.

"What's wrong with her she does know that's Sasuke the biggest jerk in the village," thought Shikamaru.

"Jesus why am I thinking about Shikamaru and that dream at a time like this," thought Naruko blushing.

Naruko looks over to Shikamaru and Choji and sees that Shikamaru is glaring at her.

"Why's he mad at me did I do something wrong. Did he figure out I had a dream about him" thought Naruko frowning in worry at Shikamaru thinking he's mad at her about her dream.

"She saw see me glaring at the Prick and now she frowning at me. What's wrong with her and why is she taking up for the prick. Wait does that mean she likes him now and that he was right about Naruko not wanting me and Choji as her friends anymore" thought Shikamaru.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory**_

"Hey dobe pay attention your making us look bad. Try and keep up with me will ya," remarked Sasuke.

"Oh that's you that's making us look bad because your not keeping up with me," replied Naruko.

"Oh is that so then I guess I have to step my game up then," whispered Sasuke into Naruko's ear.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruko nervous as to what he meant.

Sasuke just smirked at her as he continued to dance with her.

_**Far away long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember**_

_**Things my heart used to know**_

_**Things it yearns to remember**_

_**And a song someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December**_

When the dance was ending Sasuke twirled her into him and bent her down.

"Oh my god this is how the dream ended, but instead of it being Shikamaru it's Sasuke," thought Naruko.

"What the hell is planning," thought Shikamaru.

Sasuke brought Naruko back up and leaned into her and placed a kiss on her cheek before stepping away from her leaving her in complete shock.

"It was a pleasure to dance with you milady hope we can dance again real soon," said Sasuke walking off stage and out of the ballroom.

"Excellent job today Naruko you did beautifully, that wraps everything up for today so you are free for the rest of the day," said Mikoto before leaving as well.

When Mikoto left Shikamaru and Choji joined Naruko on stage. Choji looked Confused about what happened while Shikamaru looked mad as hell about the situation.

"Naruko what the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Shikamaru.

Hearing Shikamaru shout at her made Naruko snap out of her dazed stupor to stare at him in shock.

"Nothings wrong with me," stated Naruko.

"Something obviously wrong with you or you would have knocked that guy's teeth down his throat for kissing you or unless you wanted him to kiss you," accused Shikamaru.

"What the hell that supposed to mean," demanded Naruko getting mad at Shikamaru.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I saw the way you were all happy and stuff up there dancing with him so it really shouldn't surprise me you wanted him to kiss you," said Shikamaru getting madder and madder every second.

"I was not enjoying dancing with Sasuke and there an't no way in this whole wide world would I ever want him to kiss me," stated Naruko feeling hurt that Shikamaru would think of her like that.

"Yeah I bet not. Your just like all those other stupid girls who follow Sasuke like he's the greatest thing in the village. I bet you just can't wait to replace me and Choji with him as your friend right," said Shikamaru glaring at her.

Shikamaru's last comment hit Naruko to her core and made tears Spring to her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of them. Shikamaru seeing this regretted saying that to her because it look like she was about to cry.

"You are such a jerk Shikamaru!" screamed Naruko running away from them.

"Wait Naruko I didn't mean to..." started Shikamaru, but Naruko ran away before he could finish.

"Shikamaru what is your problem. You had no right to say any of that stuff to Naruko," screamed Choji.

"Your right I didn't, but I don't know what came over me. Seeing Sasuke kiss Naruko caused something in me to snap," said Shikamaru.

"Is it because you were jealous of Sasuke trying to take Naruko away from us?" asked Choji.

"I guess that's it. I'm so stupid I got mad at the wrong person. I have to find her and apologize to her and hope she forgives me," said Shikamaru.

"I'll say. You really hurt her feelings Shikamaru you need to make this right before you lose Naruko as a friend," said Choji.

"Your right I'm going to go find her," said Shikamaru leaving the ballroom and hunting down Naruko.

(To where Naruko is)

Naruko is sitting in a tree over a koi pound found in the Uchiha estate. Naruko stares into the koi pound throwing rocks into it.

"Stupid Shikamaru thinks he knows everything when he doesn't," mumbled Naruko as she throw another rock into the pound whipping at her eyes trying to keep from crying that she didn't hear someone climbing up the tree she was in. "Shikamaru's a no good jerk face," said Naruko throwing another rock in the pound.

"Yes he is and he's sorry for being one," said the voice of the person who sat on the tree branch next to her.

Naruko looked to her left and saw Shikamaru sitting there at a good distance away from her. (Probably scared Naruko would damage something very important to him.) She looked at him and then frowned at him and then looked back down at the koi pound.

"You know it's a pain trying to figure out where you go when your mad at me," he said trying to start a conversation with her, but failed because she just sat there throwing another rock into the pound.

Shikamaru sighed figuring she was giving him the silent treatment which he deserved it.

"Look Naruko I'm sorry for how I treated you in the ballroom. I wasn't mad at you I was mad at Sasuke," apologized Shikamaru.

"Then why did you yell at me. You've never yelled at me," said Naruko still staring at the pound.

"I got mad at Sasuke for kissing you and I got jealous because I got scared you would fall for him like everyone else," said Shikamaru.

"Is that why you said I was like every other stupid girl the village who liked him," said Naruko.

"Yeah and that was uncalled for on every level as were most of the things I said to you," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah they were, especially the one about me going to replace you and Choji with Sasuke. Where did that come from anyway," said Naruko finally looking at Shikamaru.

"From Sasuke this morning. When you were avoiding me and Choji he said you might get rid of us as your friends and I was afraid he was right," said Shikamaru.

"Oh no I wasn't avoiding you and Choji this morning I was trying to hide my embarrassment from you guys," explained Naruko.

"Embarrassment of what the fact you got overheated last night?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruko blushed and shook her head no. "I didn't get overheated last night I just said that to hide the fact I was blushing from everybody," said Naruko.

"Why would you do that?" asked Shikamaru.

"I kept replaying the dream I had through my head this morning and it was so embarrassing and I didn't want you to know about it," said Naruko.

"What was it about I promise not to laugh at you," said Shikamaru.

"I was dancing with you in my dream and when we finished dancing you..." started Naruko, but she couldn't finish telling him.

"And I what?" asked Shikamaru.

"and you were about to kiss me," whispered Naruko.

Shikamaru started blushing to and turned to face the koi pound like Naruko.

"You see it was too embarrassing and you didn't help none with being so close to me this morning, but I wasn't going to get rid of my friends and I can't believe you actually believed the teme," stated Naruko.

"Yes very bad judgement call on my part and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings like I did. Great now I feel even more like a jackass for all the stuff I said to you," said Shikamaru.

"Well you should be, but it's okay because all is forgiven and were still best friends," said Naruko smiling at him.

"Your too nice to me Blue-Eyes," said Shikamaru.

"Don't say that I'm just glad were friends and lets make a promise that no matter what happens were always be friends," said Naruko sticking out her pinky finger for him to take.

"It's a promise," said Shikamaru.

"Good now that's go find Choji we have to get the teme back for trying to ruin our friendship and for kissing me," said Naruko jumping down to the ground.

"Right behind you Blue-Eyes," said Shikamaru as he jumped down after her.

The two friends then went to find there other friend to work on a prank for Sasuke to teach him not to mess people.

Lazyfox: How was Naruko and Shikamaru's first fight. I hope you don't think it was too harsh and please don't hate Shika at least he was a real man and apologized unlike most man.

Random: I loved the part were Sasuke kissed her that was the best part of the story so for.

Kushina: Oh your out of that corner of yours that means I got free accuses to you now. Time for some pay back. (Cracks her knuckles)

Random: Mama.

Kushina then proceeded to beat the living crap out of Random and left her a bloody mess on the floor of the studio.

Kushina: I feel better now. Welcome back to the real world Random (Smiles sweetly) oh and if you ever have my guns taken again** I"LL KILL YOU!**

Random babbles in coherent dribbles as blood trickles out of her mouth and onto the stage.

Lazyfox: Yeah we need a doctor for her. HEY WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!

A group of doctors came in and put Random on life support and took her away.

Lazyfox: Well it's good to have random out of the corner and it be better to have you all review. Now we go to Minato for the poll updates, Minato take it away.

Minato: Thank you Lazyfox. It would seem no change has happened to the polls, but here they are for guys again

Kaede with twenty-nine votes

Rin with twenty votes

Iruka with four votes

Sarutobi with three votes

and lastly Kakashi with three votes back to you Lazyfox.

Lazyfox: Thanks Minato. Well you heard him guys if you haven't chosen to die yet you still have time you get all the voting you want done before the poll has closed. Also please add in your reviews on who you want to say the disclaimer for next time. Well until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	10. Day Four of Hell! Pranks and Banshees

Lazyfox: I'm back! Hold the applauses. Last time Shikamaru and Naruko got into their first fight, but they made up and with Choji help they got the Emo-Teme back and taught him a lesson. Yeah go team Naru/Shika/Cho!

An intern rolls Random out in her full body case on stage. Boy does Random look pissed and who knew she could perform a death glare stronger than Sasgay's. Wow she was really mad and who could blame her she was nearly killed by Kushina again.

Random: YOU LIAR! You said I would be okay if I left the emo corner, but looked what happened to me. That SHE DEVIL tried to kill me!

Lazyfox: Correction I said you be safe from nature and me. I never once said you would be safe from Kushina. She a psychopath that no one has control over not my fault in the least what she does. Also those forms you signed to get medical attention were documents stating the show isn't responsible for what happens to you, so that means you can't sue Kushina again.

Random: You have got to be fucking kidding me. You mean she gets to do whatever she wants to me and I can't do shit about it!

Lazyfox: Yeah pretty much. Aren't official documents the greatest thing ever? (Smiles cheerfully)

Random: I hate you so much. If I could move right now I would kill you. (Presses the random person selector button)

Lazyfox: Oh you know you love me don't deny it. (Smiles at Random)

Random makes a rude gesture with her hand before she wheels herself away from Lazyfox.

Lazyfox: She just mad, but she'll forgive me in time. Now here's our randomly selected guest speaker and this week's winner is...

Kyuubi: Yes I'm finally free of that damn prison cell. Time to regain my place among the demons and take over this miserable world by killing every last human there is. MMMMMMWWWWWWHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!

Lazyfox: Yeah sorry to burst your bubble mister foxy, but there will be no killing of anyone or taking over the world because your still in Naruko's head and your just here to say the disclaimer and then you're going back inside the cage.

Kyuubi: WHY YOU LITTLE *BEEP* I OUGHT TO *BEEP* KILL YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU (Kyuubi then proceeds to cuss out Lazyfox and humans and how they ruin his life and tells her how he would kill her and every human in the most painful ways known to man)

Lazyfox: (o-O) Oh my gosh that was the filthiest mouth and Speech I've ever heard. You even beat out Hidan and he worst then a Sailor. You have a horrible potty mouth and I will have to break you of such a nasty habit young man. (Grabs a bar of soap and starts to scrubs Kyuubi's mouth with it.) There that ought to teach not use such vulgar words like that anymore.

Kyuubi: (Dragging his tongue on the ground) Oh that was horrible my taste buds are ruined I kill you for that.

Lazyfox: NO you won't. You can't kill me even if you tried silly foxy. Now go ahead and do the disclaimer like a good boy.

Kyuubi: (Growls at Lazyfox) you are an evil human, but strangely I like that of you human so I might not kill you. This pitiful human called LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto because if she did I would have to kill her along with the rest of you terrible humans.

Lazyfox: Good boy now it's time to go back to the cage in Naruko's head. (Snaps her finger and returns Kyuubi to his cage just as random runs on stage with her camera.)

Random: Nooooooo! Kyuubi! I wanted his picture for my picture album. Why you torture me so much?

Lazyfox: Because its fun and I love seeing other people misery.

Random: I hate you even more now than I did before and I go back to emo corner to cry and wallow in my self-pity thanks to you. (Goes to emo corner and starts to cry anime tears)

Lazyfox: Oh don't start this again. (Sighs) Well it's a good thing I planned for this and planted a nice surprise for her. Today Naruko will learn flower arranging. Sounds fun right well if that's not fun enough for you I've added the two screaming banshees to the story. (Care to guess who they are?) Okay I kept you long enough time to get to the action were Naruko has something special planned for are favorite little Emo-Teme. Enjoy.

The night air was crisp and cool the kind of night that had everyone in their beds asleep having peaceful dreams all except for one individual that is. The figure sneaking in the shadow at this time of night was making their way to a closed off bedroom door inside the Uchiha estate. The figure gently opened the door to see their target sound asleep in bed not knowing of the danger they were in. The figure made its way around the room covering the place with hidden traps and triggers ready to insure the target would be caught in the figures trap. Once finished with the trap it left the room and closed the door behind itself before leaving.

Chuckling to itself the figure smirked at the trap it had laid out for their victim. "Hope you enjoy your morning surprise Teme," spoke the figure before going to its room to wait for morning to come.

When morning came the figure from last night woke with a huge smile on their face thinking of how today event will happens. The figure got out of bad and got ready for the day by putting on their outfit of the day.

When the figure was done getting dress it made its way to another bedroom down the hall. The figure went inside to see two boys asleep on the floor. One boy had black hair and the other one had brown hair. The figure knelt beside the boys trying to wake them up by shaking them awake.

"Hey Shika, Cho wake up if you don't you're going to miss the prank I'm pulling on the Teme," said the figure.

"Blue-Eyes leave me alone and let me sleep," complained Shikamaru.

"Oh come on Shika I got this really great prank put up for the emo-teme and you can't get up to see it," pouted Naruko.

"That's right I'm tried and I want to sleep. Have Choji go and watch it without me," stated Shikamaru pulling the blanket over his head trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh fine. Come on Cho will go and watch it and you can tell Mr. Lazy bum what happens afterwards," said Naruko walking out of the room with Choji.

"Hey Naruko can you tell me what you did to him today?" asked Choji.

"You have to wait and see Cho," said Naruko smiling at the pouting Choji.

"Oh no fair Naru I want to know," complained Choji.

Naruko giggles at Choji and just keep walking. "Don't worry Cho you'll see soon enough," promised Naruko stopping outside Sasuke's room.

Naruko cracked open Sasuke's door to see inside the room and sees Sasuke starting to wake up. Naruko turned around to face Choji and started signaling to him that the fun was about to start.

"Three, Two, One. Show time," said Naruko turning back inside to watch her prank in motion.

Sasuke's alarm goes off, so he rolled over to shut it off, but as he rolled over he triggered the wire Naruko had placed on him. The line led to a bucket hanging over him turning it upside down and pouring ice cold water all over Sasuke waking him up insistently.

The bucket fell on his head making him jump out of bed. He stumbled around the room trying to get the bucket off his head until he stepped on a carefully placed roller-skate. The roller-skate rolls from under him making him crash to the floor and onto another trip wire causing another bucket to fall on him spilling glue all over him.

Sasuke got off the floor and started walking around his room still trying to get the bucket off his head all the while cursing a certain blonde hair girl for doing this to him until he tripped the final wire to complete the prank. This time Sasuke was covered with feathers from head to toe.

After Sasuke finally got the bucket off his head it reveled a red rubber glove on his head with him scowling at the laughing Naruko and Choji.

Sasuke stomped over to the laughing pair with a dark aura of killing intent surrounding him. "You two are, so dead," declared Sasuke ready to kill them.

"Oh I wouldn't do that teme. It won't end well for you," stated Naruko.

"Why not I'm sure I could get away with murdering you two," said Sasuke.

"The reason why it wouldn't end well for you teme is because if you did then everyone in the village will see all the humiliating pranks I've pulled on you," stated Naruko showing Sasuke her video camera with her pranks on it.

"Are you blackmailing me?" asked Sasuke.

"I wouldn't call it blackmailing more like a friendly warning," said Naruko.

"Oh how that?" asked Sasuke.

"Well imagine what the village reaction to this video would be. I mean they see the Uchiha heir getting pranked by the village loser. I say they'll start shunning the Uchiha name and laughing at you. Not only that think of what your fan girls would do. They see their precious Sasuke being shunned and mocked by the village and they do whatever it takes to make you feel better by being around you 24/7," said Naruko smiling at her plan.

Sasuke's eyes twitched at the mention of his evil fan girl army and couldn't think of anything worst to happen to him then being surrounded by his fan girls 24/7. "Okay fine I do what you want," said Sasuke.

"Okay then. The terms of this deal are that you have to be nice to my friends and me for the rest of the week and you have to leave us alone," stated Naruko.

"Fine I can do that," said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah before I forget their one more thing you have to do before you have my total guaranty not to show this video to the village," said Naruko smiling devilishly at Sasuke.

"What's that?" asked Sasuke.

"You have to apologize to Choji for all those mean things you said to him on Saturday," stated Naruko.

"No deal. An Uchiha never apologizes, especially to nobody's like you two," stated Sasuke.

"I guess I have no choice, but to add some more pranks to the video before showing it to the village to make you see my point. Come on Choji let's go think of more humiliating pranks for the teme," said Naruko turning away from Sasuke about to walk away until Sasuke grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away. "Yes teme anything you like to say?" asked Naruko raising her eyebrow questioningly at Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll apologize to him. I'm sorry for calling you fatso in front of everybody and I'm sorry for picking a fight with you," apologized Sasuke to Choji.

"Good boy. Now was that really so hard to say to him. Anyway remember you have to be nice to my friends and me for the rest of the week and leave us alone or all bets our off and this entire village gets a copy of this video," stated Naruko.

"Yes I understand the agreements," said Sasuke.

"Good. Come on Choji lets go so chicken butt here can take a shower," said Naruko giggling at Sasuke before walking down the hall with Choji.

"I swear that girl is going to pay for this some day," vowed Sasuke as he stalked off to his bathroom to get cleaned up.

Naruko and Choji were close to Shikamaru's room when Naruko remembered something. "Oh crap I forgot to tell Sasuke to be careful when he takes his shower," said Naruko.

"Why's that?" asked Choji.

"Well I didn't think he agree to my proposition so easily, so I kind of set up a back up plan to make him agree with us," said Naruko while doing her nervous smile and scratching head thing.

"What's plan B?" asked Choji not liking the smile that formed on Naruko face because that smile meant trouble was coming.

"Oh you'll see in a few minutes," said Naruko walking into Shikamaru's room and plopping down next to the lazy genius who was finally awake.

"How the prank go this time Blue-Eyes?" asked Shikamaru yawning as he asked.

"Not bad. I got Sasuke to submit to my demands on the grounds of leaving us alone and I got him to apologize to Choji for what he said to him," said Naruko smiling at the job she pulled.

"What you do to him this time to make him do that?" asked Shikamaru.

"It was so funny Shikamaru. Naruko planted all these trip wires in his room and every time he trip one something fell on him. Oh you have to see it Naruko recorded it," stated Choji giving Shikamaru the camera.

The three friends watched all the pranks Naruko's pulled on Sasuke starting with her first prank about putting him in a pink frilly dress with make up on. The one they pulled yesterday with Sasuke being Catapulted into a pig pin and being smothered by the pigs in the pin. Now today's prank of Sasuke being turned into a chicken. The three friends all laughed at Sasuke's misfortune.

"I still can't believe you've recorded them all, but I'm so glad you did because they are so funny," laughed Choji from on the ground.

"I loved the part when we catapulted the jerk into the pig pin," commented Shikamaru.

"Yeah he deserved to be with his own kind," stated the chuckling Naruko. "But hey if you like these your going to love the prank I have set up for him in the bathroom," said Naruko.

"What you do?" asked both Shikamaru and Choji.

"You'll see in about..." said Naruko before being cut off by a not so manly scream. "Now. Now lets add video four to our home movie," said Naruko pointing the camera at the door as Sasuke slammed opened the door and stalking into the room with the same killing intent aura around him like before, but only this time stronger then the last one.

"You. Are. So. DEAD!" roared Sasuke putting emphasis on each word.

The threat was ignored by everyone in the room because everyone was on the floor laughing their heads off at the sight of the pissed off Uchiha.

"C..Can't..b...breathe," cried Naruko trying to clam her laughter down, but failing every time she saw Sasuke.

As the three continued to laugh at the Uchiha the more pissed off he got. Causing anime veins to appear all over his forehead and fists until he finally snapped.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Sasuke ready to kill everybody in the room at that exact moment.

"Oh come on Sasuke it's (snickers) not that bad," said Naruko trying to keep herself from laughing at him again by putting both of her hands on her mouth to stop herself laughing.

The little veins Sasuke had just popped. "Not that bad! Are you kidding me. YOU DYED MY HAIR FREAKING ORANGE!" screamed Sasuke getting into Naruko face.

"Remember the deal Sasuke you have to be nice to us and means you can't kill us," said Naruko.

"Forget the deal. Your going to pay for this dobe and I promise you your not going to like it when I get even with you," vowed Sasuke stomping out of the room fuming mad.

"Wow he really mad isn't he," said Naruko. She then remembered the other part of her prank. "Oh crap teme wait don't take off the..." shouted Naruko before being caught off again by a scream of pain emanating from Sasuke's room. "Towel. Crap now he's really mad at me," said Naruko walking back into the room.

"What you do to the towel?" asked Choji.

Naruko smiles at her friends before answering the question. "I kind of put some super glue on his towel," explained Naruko.

Shikamaru and Choji both ooooohhhhed at that feeling Sasuke's pain.

"Ouch man that had to've hurt like hell," stated Shikamaru.

"Well I don't about you two but I'm going down stairs to eat some breakfast," said Naruko leaving the room closely followed by Shikamaru and Choji.

The trio and the Uchiha were eating peacefully until Sasuke limped in to the room holding his crotch in pain. When Mikoto saw Sasuke she fainted, while Mr. Uchiha spat his coffee out, and caused Itachi to stare in shock as his food fell out of his mouth, while Naruko, Shikamaru, and Choji snickered at the scowling orange haired Sasuke as he limped to the table.

After a few minutes Mikoto regained consciousness and everyone calmed down did anyone say anything.

"Well little brother that hair color of yours is quiet interesting, but I figured you dye your hair to match your girlfriend's hair color," said Itachi smirking at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled at his brother and glared at him. "I don't have a girlfriend," spat Sasuke.

"Oh no I would say you and Naruko were dating after you kissed her yesterday," stated Itachi.

If possible Sasuke scowl depend and Naruko was choking on her food while Shikamaru eyes were twitching and Choji looked horrified at the thought.

"HE/SHE IS NOT MY/HER BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" screamed Naruko, Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke all at once.

"Okay I'm going to work. Bye honey. Good luck you are going to need it," said Mr. Uchiha walking out the door as fast as he could.

"I'm going with him. Good luck mother you are so going to need it," said Itachi following his father out the door.

"Thanks boys your great help," said Mikoto.

Mikoto turned to the kids to see Naruko looking disgusted as were Shikamaru and Choji and saw that Sasuke was scowling at them and glaring holes into Naruko.

"Okay kids lets all try to get along here and play nice with one another. That means no more pranks and no more picking fights understand," said Mikoto.

"Yes ma'ma," said everyone in unison.

"Good. Naruko dear please tell me the dye will wear off," pleaded Mikoto.

"Yes ma'ma it should wear off in about two weeks," said Naruko.

"Two weeks are you kidding me. I have school Monday morning no one can see me like this," said Sasuke.

"Oh you'll be fine. I'm (snickers) sure no one will notice," said Naruko.

Sasuke glared at her with his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Enough. Now I have some people coming over tonight to help with your training today Naruko and I want everyone to be nice to everyone got," demanded Mikoto.

Everyone shut up at once at the mention of company.

"Mom please tell me you did not invite those two," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke they are great with flowering arrangement and they could really help Naruko out with it," said Mikoto as the door bell rung and Mikoto went to answer the door.

"Hey teme who's the two girl you don't want over," asked Naruko.

"You going to met them," sighed Sasuke with his face on the table.

"SASUKE-KUN!" squealed to high volumed Banshees.

"And the hell starts," grumbled Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun what happened to your hair," squealed the pink haired banshee from Saturday.

Sasuke got an evil smirk on his face as he faced Naruko and mouthed to her 'Pay back time bitch'. Sasuke faced the pink girl and her friend who was a platinum blonde. "Oh the person who dyed my hair is that girl over there," said Sasuke.

"How could you do this to our Sasuke-kun," screamed the two banshees getting into Naruko's face.

"Because he's a teme and he deserved it. Quit screaming your making my ears bleed," said Naruko getting up to face the two girls.

"How dare you address Sasuke-kun that way. Show him the respect he deserves," stated the pink haired girl.

"No chance. The teme got no respect from me," said Naruko crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then will make you learn to respect our Sasuke-kun," stated the blonde girl before slapping Naruko across the face.

Naruko stumbled back as she cupped the side of her face the blonde girl hit before turning back to glare at the two girls in front of her.

"Ino, Sakura you two leave Naruko alone right now and Ino apologize to Naruko for slapping her right this minute," scolded Mikoto.

Naruko held up her hand to Mikoto signaling for her to stop. "Oh it's alright Mikoto-sensei. It didn't hurt at all no need for to apologize," said Naruko smiling at Mikoto.

Shikamaru looked at Naruko ready to disagree with her and for her to demand an apologe before he noticed Naruko's clenched fist.

"Besides I'm sure I'm going to be the one to apologize after this," stated Naruko before she punched Ino in the face making her fall on her butt.

"Don't hit my friend," shouted Sakura punching Naruko in the face as well.

"Ladies stop this at once no more fighting," commanded Mikoto, but was ignored as Naruko retaliated with another right hook to Sakura's face. "Oh this not going well at all," sighed Mikoto.

Ino got up and helped Sakura up before the two of them faced Naruko ready to attack her until Shikamaru and Choji stepped in front of her.

"You two better leave Naruko alone right now or your going to regret it," said Shikamaru giving them a glare to emissive his attended threat.

"Why are you defending her after what she done to Sasuke-kun," demanded a flabbergasted Ino.

"Because Naruko's our friend and we don't like Sasuke," stated Choji.

"Thanks Shika, Cho, but I can handle these two banshees on my own," stated Naruko.

"We know, but doesn't mean you have to," said Shikamaru.

"NO MORE FIGHTING," screamed Mikoto getting the kids to stare at her. "No fighting will be tolerated and I expect everyone in this room to apologize to echo other right now," demanded Mikoto.

The kids mumbled quick apologies to each other before facing Mikoto again.

"Good. Now I want everyone to get along with everyone from here on out. Now that that's taken care of how about we start those flower arrangements," said Mikoto.

All the kids agreed afraid of angering Mikoto again and with that said Mikoto leads the kids into the Uchiha gardens to start the lesson when they run into Shisui who was in the garden.

"Ojii-san how are you?" asked Naruko as she hugged Shisui.

"I'm good little one. It's nice to see you without you hitting me with a book," joked Shisui making Naruko giggle.

"Yeah I'll try not to do that again," said Naruko.

"So what brings you to the gardens little one?" asked Shisui.

"I'm learning flower arrangements today," said Naruko.

"Oh I can't wait to see your choices of color," said Shisui.

"Father you know you should be inside," stated Mikoto.

"Mikoto I'll be fine I just want to watch and enjoy the nice weather we have before the winter comes," said Shisui.

"Okay you can watch. Now Naruko the key to flower arrangement is to match flowers up that would make a beautiful center piece for an event," explained Mikoto.

"Okay I understand that," said Naruko.

"Good that means you can go look at the flowers you want for your arrangement and you need help go to Ino or Sakura for help," instructed Mikoto.

"Yes ma'ma," said Naruko before walking into the middle of the flowers looking for the perfect flowers to use for her arrangement.

Naruko found what she though was a perfect combination, but to decided to ask the banshees for their opinion against her better judgement.

"Hey Ino, Sakura can I ask you two what you think of my arrangement?" asked Naruko showing them my arrangement.

"I think it's complete garbage," said Sakura wrinkling her nose up at Naruko's arrangement.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Naruko really worried she messed up.

"Well I don't think it's bad at all," said Ino.

"Really," said Naruko.

"Yeah I mean it's colorful and I really like flowers. What made you pick these flowers out?" asked Ino trying to be friendly towards Naruko as Sakura just kept her face turned away from them.

"Well tiger-lilies our my favorite flowers, so I decided to pick flowers that complemented the lilies like these purple tulips and white camilaies," explained Naruko.

"Hey that's really good I never thought of that before when I arranged the flowers at the shop," said Ino.

"You have a flower shop?" asked Naruko.

"Yeah I do. Like I said I really like flowers and I have to say your arrangement is beautiful," complemented Ino.

"Thanks Ino that's really nice of you," said Naruko.

"I still say it's garbage," huffed Sakura.

"Oh quit being so sore Sakura. Your just mad she did better then you and for her punching you in the face earlier," said Ino frowning at her friend.

"So what she hit you too," said Sakura.

"So I deserved it. I hit her first and I sorry about that by the way. Can we start over?" asked Ino sticking her hand out to Naruko.

"Sure I like that," said Naruko grabbing her hand in return and shaking it.

"Oh I'm going to be sick," said Sakura before walking off from the new friends.

"Hat's her problem?" asked Naruko.

"It's just the way she is, but she can be a nice person when she wants to be," said Ino before grabbing Naruko's hand and pulling her down to sit with her. "Okay since were friends now I have to know why you dyed sasuke's hair orange," said Ino.

"It was payback for what he did to Choji and to blackmail him to leave my friends and me alone," said Naruko.

"Got it. Knowing Sasuke he probably said something mean to Choji," said Ino.

"Yeah he did and he needed to be taught a lesson about picking on someone is wrong and that's why I made this video about all these pranks I've pulled on him this week," said Naruko.

"Huh that's funny. I can;t believe their actually somebody brave enough to pull something like that on Sasuke," laughed Ino.

"How come your not trying to kill me about disrespecting your Sasuke-kun?" asked Naruko.

"Well to be honest I don't really like him I just think he's cute, but i can't let people know that because of they did they'll stop being my friends," said Ino.

"Well if that's how it is then there not really your friends to began with and you need to find some true friends not the ones that pretend to be," said Naruko.

"Yeah your right I need to be myself if I really want friends like you have," said Ino.

"You mean Shikamaru and Choji. Yeah those two are the best you'll never find better friends in the whole world," said Naruko.

"I hope I can be a good friend like them," said Ino.

"Hey I'm sure you will you just have to be yourself and you'll make tons of friends. Hey we should probably get back to Mikoto-sensei," said Naruko getting up off the ground followed by Ino.

The two girls get back to the group were Naruko showed Mikoto and Shisui her flowers and got approving nods from them and compliments from Shikamaru and Choji while Sasuke and Sakura just glared at her. After the examination Mikoto led everyone inside were they eat dinner and got ready for bed. Mikoto bunked Sakura and Ino into the room Naruko was staying in.

As Naruko dieted off to sleep she couldn't keep a smile from forming on her face as she thought the week was actually a lot of fun even if she was acting too girly for her taste, but to her it was still fun. With that she went off to sleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

Lazyfox: That ends this chapter. Yeah I love this prank pulled on Sasuke in this chapter and I hope you all liked it to.

Random: (Who was still the emo corner) I can't believe you brought in the banshees even though I like Ino better then Sakura she still after my Sasuke.

Lazyfox: I know, but don't worry Ino not going to be obsess with Sasuke in the story. Oh by the way you should probably get out of the emo corner now.

Random: Why that (Asked Random before she got electrocuted) Holy shit what was that.

Lazyfox: That was the time limiter on the emo corner. Every time your in the emo corner too long it will electrocute you and make you get out and it gets stronger every time it happens.

Random: You are so evil.

Lazyfox: I know. Don't you just love that about me.

Kushina: Not really.

Lazyfox: Oh be quiet/ If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have your guns right now.

Kushina: Good point. I do love you then.

Lazyfox: Yeah I thought so. Now time to Minato with the poll updates.

Minato: Thank you Lazyfox. The results are as they followed

Kaede with 37 votes

Rin with 29 votes

Iruka with 4 votes

kakashi with 4 votes

and Sarutobi with 3 votes back to you Lazyfox.

Lazyfox: Thank you Minato. Well the poll is coming to a close soon 3 chapters to go before the poll closes so if you haven't voted please vote. Now as I said last time if their is a person you want to say the disclaimer please tell me in your reviews and please keep reviewing because I'm close to fifty and I really want that fifty review, so remember to review. Well until next time…..

**Everyone: JII-NEE!**


	11. Day Five of Hell! Naruko's in a Dress!

Lazyfox: Welcome back to another exciting episode of 'A Happy Fox and A Lazy Cloud.' Last time I brought Sakura and Ino into the story to bring some drama into this story. And it totally worked! (Does a victory pose) There was a mild cat-fight between them, but was stopped by Shikamaru and Choji. After the cat-fight Ino and Naruko started hanging out and kind of became friends. While Sakura was still acting like the bitch she is, but hay nothing new there. Now I got some great news for everyone.

Random: Sasuke coming back and the devil lady been taken to the mental insinuation!

Lazyfox: Hell Nooo! And why would I send her their she bring in the ratings and I don't know about you, but I do not want an army of Kushina fans coming here to kill me. Besides what I have to say is way better then Sasuke.

Random: What could be better then my Sasuke-Kun.

Lazyfox: How's about the fact we have a new co-star joining us today.

Random: Please don't tell me it's her. Anybody but her.

Lazyfox: It's her all right.

Random: I told you not to tell me that.

Lazyfox: Well I did. Ladies and Gentleman please put your hands together for my new Co-Star Fire-Ball Kyo!

Kyo: What up my ppls! It's a pleasure to be here and I have to thank Lazyfox for having me here. (Jumps her into a huge hug) I love this girl!

Lazyfox: (Pats Kyo's head) Love ya too, but could you let me go now your kind of choking me here.

Kyo: Sorry just so happy to here.

Lazyfox: Glad to have ya here. Now would you like Random to give you a tour of the studio before we begin the show.

Kyo: EEEEEEEEEEEEH! Random! How's my favorite perverted psychopath doing this fine day?

Random: Doing fine and your sort of freaking the crap out of me.

Kyo: That's the plan. Now what's this I hear about you not writing your Yaoi stories no more.

Random: I'm just having some writers block right now, but I'll get my mojo back soon enough.

Kyo: Good cause if you don't me and you were going to have a problem and you know I don't like problems (Brings out her pocket knife) right Random.

Random: (Gulps a huge lump in her throat) Yes ma'ma I understand perfectly.

Kyo: Good girl. Now lets have the tour now. (Smiles cheerful)

Random: (Leans over to Lazyfox and whispers in her ear) You just had to bring a bigger psycho then me to the show didn't you.

Lazyfox: Yep sure did now go give her the tour before she loses it.

Random: Kyo follow me. (Take her to the emo corner) This here is my favorite part of the studio because this where I can be emo all I want without being judged by anyone.

Lazyfox: Oh we judge we just don't say much.

Kyo: OMG the emo-corner it's better then I thought. (Runs into it, but gets electrocuted)

Lazyfox: Random did you run the timer out already.

Random: Maybe. So what if I did.

Kyo: That was awesome I'm doing that again. (runs back into it and gets shocked again) That is so much fun.

Lazyfox: Didn't that hurt?

Kyo: Nope.

Lazyfox: Okay then moving along with the tour.

Random: Next up on the tour we have another part I love about this studio is the Random button.

Kyo: Oh can I press it please.

Random: No that's my job and my job alone.

Kyo: Of come share it please.

Random: No my button.

Kyo: I said let me press the damn button (Tackles Random to the ground trying to get the button from her.)

Random: I said no and get the f-off of me crazy.

Kyo: Not until I get that button. (Punches Random in the stomach)

Lazyfox: Were going to take a small intermission as these two fight over the Random button, but in the mean time please enjoy this small clip of Naruko kicking Sasuke's ass. (Plays the video in the background.)

Kyo: Go Naruko kick his ass! (punches Random in the head)

Random: No, go Sasuke kick her ass! (Kicks Kyo in the gut and then jumps on her and starts throwing punches of her own.)

Lazyfox: (Sitting in a lunge chair eating a bag of popcorn) Hey I might as well enjoy the show right. GO FOR THE EYES!

The fight lasted for twenty minutes leaving both Kyo and Random exhausted and unable to move an inch.

Lazyfox: You feel better now you guys.

Random and Kyo: (Groan in agony)

Lazyfox: I'll take that as a yes. So who going to push the random button.

Random: Let her do it, but it's only for today got it.

Kyo: Yeah! Let our special guest person come on down! (Slams fist into the random button.)

Mikoto: Good evening everyone. How is everyone doing.

Kyo: Yeah that's what I'm talking about. First off Mikoto love what you do, but girl you got to put your foot down when you dealing with those kids.

Mikoto: How would you go about dealing with the children.

Kyo: Here what you do. You tell what's going to happen and if they don't listen to you, (Takes her belt off and holds it in front of her) show them this bad boy and make them listen to you.

Mikoto: That's sounds good, I have to try that.

Kyo: Good woman. I have taught you in my ways of discipline use what you've learned here today in the future.

Mikoto: Right on sensei. Oh my it's time for the disclaimer. LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto.

Lazyfox: Thank you Mikoto, and please feel free to use what you've learned on the emo-teme for me.

Mikoto: I will. Thank you again for your words of wisdom master Fire-Ball Kyo-san.

Kyo: My pleasure my young pupil. Now go share your words of wisdom to the world.

Lazyfox: Its time we got to the show. Today Naruko we'll learn about different dresses and where she will wear them. Enjoy the story and let me what you think at the end.

* * *

Today you find Shikamaru and Choji watching the clouds outside in the gardens while Naruko and Ino are talking to each other. Choji glance at the two giggling girls before he turns to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru don't you think it's really odd that Naruko and Ino are getting along so well?" asked Choji.

"You're imaging things Choji. There just talking no big," said Shikamaru glancing at his blonde haired friend.

"But don't you find it weird that Ino isn't hanging around Sakura drooling over Sasuke," said Choji.

"Yeah it odd, but that could mean Naruko knock some sense into Ino getting rid of her Sasuke obsession," said Shikamaru.

"Do you really think Ino's over Sasuke?" asked Choji.

"She could be, but then again she might not be," said Shikamaru.

"Then why would Naruko hang out with her then?" asked Choji.

"It could be that Ino the only female friend she has," said Shikamaru.

"Why would Ino being a girl have to do with it?" asked Choji.

"Think about it there are certain things Naruko can't talk about with us because were boys and Ino isn't. Besides it just a girl thing not something we need to trouble our selves with, so quit worrying about it," said Shikamaru turning back to watching the clouds.

"If you say so," said Choji turning back to the clouds as well.

"Hey Naruko what do you suppose those two were talking about a moment ago?" asked Ino looking over at Shikamaru and Choji.

"Who knows. Maybe Shikamaru was explaining to Choji the joys of Shoji," said Naruko giggling with Ino at her comment catching Shikamaru and Choji attention.

"Do you think they were talking about us?" asked Choji.

"It's all in your head man," said Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruko are you looking forward to today's lesson?" asked Ino.

"No, I hate wearing stupid dresses," said Naruko frowning at the thought of todays lesson.

"I bet you look great in the dresses," said Ino.

"Yeah right if that happens then pigs fly," said Sakura walking over to them.

"You fly I didn't know you could do that," said Naruko.

"What you call me Whiskers," demanded Sakura in outrage.

"I was just saying I didn't know you could fly," said Naruko.

"Why you little cow how dare you call me a pig," said Sakura about to punch her when she was stopped by Shikamaru.

"You do that and it'll be a big mistake for you to do," threatened Shikamaru.

"Hey let go of me jerk that hurts," shouted Sakura.

"Well, maybe then you learn not to try and hit my friend," stated Shikamaru shoving Sakura away.

"You can't treat me like that. My dad's the top merchant in this village," stated Sakura.

"Like I care. Why don't you just go moon over Sasuke and leave Naruko alone already," said Shikamaru losing his patients with this girl.

"Whatever losers I don't have to put up with this I just came to get Ino," said Sakura.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, after the way you talked to Naruko," said Ino.

"What you choosing to be that loser friend over me," spat Sakura.

"Yes, I am and if you call her one more mean name again then you won't have to worry about Shikamaru because I'll take care of you myself," said Ino.

"Whatever Ino if you wither be friends with these loser then go right ahead not my problem if people start to dislike you," said Sakura walking away from the group.

"I'm sorry about her really I am," said Ino.

"Hey you don't to worry about her bother me I just ignore her, so no worries here," said Naruko.

"Yeah she's just a mean person nothing to worry about," said Choji.

"Thanks guys your all really nice to me after the way I acted Yesterday," said Ino bowing her head in shame.

"Hey I told you that's water under the bridge nothing to worry about," said Naruko.

Just then Mikoto came outside looking for the children.

"Kids time come in. Its time for Naruko's lesson for today," shouted Mikoto.

The kids then started making their to the house for Naruko next lesson. When they got inside they saw a rack of clothes in the middle of the room. When seeing the clothes Ino and Sakura started squealing in excitement while Naruko looked absolutely horrified by them.

"Dear god help me," said Naruko whimpering at the fact she would be wearing those dresses.

"Good your all here. Now Naruko your lesson for today deals with learning how to dress properly for each event. Example I'll give you an event then hand you three dresses to to pick from and you must pick the right outfit. Now do you have any questions you like to ask?" asked Mikoto.

"Yeah just one. Is there by any chance I bribe my way out of this lesson?" asked Naruko making Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino laugh at her.

"No you cannot bribe your way out this young lady. Now if you don't have a question we can begin. Okay Naruko what would you wear to a royal dinner party?" asked Mikoto handing her the three dresses and pushing her towards a dressing room.

As she walked passed Shikamaru and Choji she mouthed a 'Save Me' to them, but they just shock their heads no and mouthed 'No' back to her before she went into the dressing room.

"I bet she'll look like a pig when she comes out," stated Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke-kun that's wrong you shouldn't be comparing her to a pig it's insulting to pigs everywhere," remarked Sakura getting a chuckle out of Sasuke and pissing off Naruko's friends.

"Shut the hell up Bill-Board Brow. Just because Naruko is way prettier then you doesn't mean you have the right to say such ugly things about her," said Ino glaring at Sakura.

"Well, Ino it's not my fault I can pull it off and she can't," said Sakura flipping her hair in an arrogant manner.

"Oh if you mean being able to pull off looking like an ugly pig then your right Naruko definitely can't pull that off like you because you do that perfectly," said Shikamaru.

"Why do you defend her so much? I thought you were the laziest gut in the village, but here you are defending that nobody like it's the most important thing in the world," stated Sakura.

"First off she's not a nobody. She's Naruko Uzumaki and she's my best friend and I might be lazy, but doesn't mean I'll let people bully my friends, so I tell you again back off Naruko or you're going to regret it if you don't," said Shikamaru in a dead serious voice most ninja of higher class use on missions.

Mikoto watch the scene play out and felt very proud of Shikamaru for defending Naruko like he did and was disappointed at both Sakura and Sasuke for being mean to her best friend's only daughter. Just when Mikoto was about to step in the dressing room door open gaining the attention of everyone as Naruko came out in her dress taking everybody's breathe away.

Naruko stepped out wearing a thin strapped, gold studded dress coming down passed her knees. She wore gold heeled shoes giving her a two inch boost in height, she wore a pair of peal earrings and a matching peal necklace, wearing a little bit of make-up on and lastly she had her blonde hair down to her mid back. Basically Naruko kind of looked like a little princess to them.

"Did I pick the right dress Mikoto-Sensei?" asked Naruko oblivious to the looks she was receiving from everyone.

"Oh my Naruko you look stunning dear and yes that's the right dress dear," complemented Mikoto.

Naruko started blushing at Mikoto comment and before she knew it she was grabbed in to a hug by none other then Yoshino.

"Oh my God you're so cute!" screamed Yoshino squeezing Naruko tightly.

"Ms. Yoshino what are you doing here?" asked Naruko in amazement seeing Shikamaru's mother here.

"I came here to ask Shikamaru about ho party details and also to how your lessons were going and when I saw you I just had to hug you. Oh you get cuter and cuter every time I see you," squealed Yoshino making Naruko blush a deeper red.

"Mom would you stop harassing her. She doesn't like you jumping her every time you see her," said Shikamaru in exasperation.

"Oh Shikamaru you don't your mommy hugging anyone besides you. Don't worry mommy has hugs for you too," said Yoshino giving Shikamaru a hug of his own.

"On second thought forget what I said and go back to harassing Blue-Eyes," said Shikamaru wiggling out of his mothers grasps.

"Gee thanks a lot Shika. Throw me in the line of fire why don't ya," said Naruko pouting at him with her arms cross looking like a pouting puppy which only made Yoshino attack her into another hug.

"Ah to Cute!" cried Yoshino.

"Yoshino good to see you, but I really need you to let Naruko go so we can get on with her lesson," said Mikoto.

"No where fine no need to continue the lesson. We can just talk with Ms. Yoshino," said Naruko.

"Nice try kiddo, but not going to happen now get back in there and find what dress you would wear to a benefit or to a gala event," said Mikoto.

"Can't blame me for trying," muttered Naruko going back into the dressing room again to change.

"So mom what was you wanted to talk to me about again?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh right I came to ask you what you wanted to do for your birthday party two days," said Yoshino.

"Oh that's right my birthday is this Saturday," said Shikamaru.

"Yes, it is and we don't have anything planned for it," said Yoshino.

"If you want you can have it here if you want since all his guest our staying here," offered Mikoto.

"You mean that Mikoto?" asked Yoshino.

"Of course. That way everyone can see Naruko big performance," said Mikoto.

"Mikoto-Sensei do enjoy torturing me," whined Naruko stepping out of the dressing room again.

Naruko was now wearing an english gown that came all the way to the floor. It was a powder pink with white frills in the front. She wore the white gloves and a white sun dress hat as well as the pearl earrings and necklace.

"I have no idea what you mean," said a smiling Mikoto.

"I bet you don't," said Naruko.

"Naruko you look amazing in that dress," commented Ino.

"Thanks Ino. Shika, Cho what you two think about it?" asked Naruko twirling around in circle in front of them.

Shikamaru couldn't form a proper sentence because his mind was far off in lala land and Choji just nodded his head.

"I take that as they like the dress," said Ino to Naruko.

Naruko smiled at her and turned towards Mikoto. "Do I pass the lesson now?" asked Naruko.

"Not yet we have one more dress for you to wear," said Mikoto handing her the dress.

Naruko went inside the changing room again.

"You know she reminds me a lot of 'her' Mikoto," said Yoshino.

Mikoto was smiling sadly at the mention of her. "You have no idea. Every little thing she does reminds me of her and how things use to be when she was here with us," said Mikoto.

"Who you talking about Mikoto-sensei?" asked Naruko walking outside in her new kimono.

The kimono was a light purple with flower patterns on it with a red sash tied around her waist.

"I was talking about my old friend," said Mikoto.

"You mean the girl who was trained by your mother?" asked Naruko.

Mikoto and Yoshino's took a look of panic at Naruko's words, but it went unnoticed by anyone besides Shikamaru that is.

"How you know about her?" asked Mikoto.

"Your father talked about her the first time I met him was almost exactly like the time he met your friend," said Naruko.

Yoshino and Mikoto both started laughing.

"Hey why are you two laughing?" asked Ino.

"I remember that day. It was so funny watching your dad run away from her," said Yoshino through her laughter.

"Not as funny as watching him get beat up by her," said Mikoto.

"Does that mean Naruko attacked your father too?" asked Yoshino.

"Well, technically she didn't mean too. She got frustrated by not being able to perform the technique right so she chucked the book out the window as my father walked by and causing him to get hit with the book," explained Mikoto.

"So it was an accident and not on purpose. Awww it would have been funnier if she meant to do it," said Yoshino.

"Hey remember the time she made us help her with that master prank of hers?" asked Mikoto.

"How can I forget that. It's because of that prank we got to meet our husbands," said Yoshino.

"What prank?" asked Naruko getting a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sorry can't tell you," said Mikoto.

"Awww why not?" pouted Naruko.

"Just got to let you figure it out for your self," said Yoshino.

"No fair," said Naruko.

"Naruko your done for today if you can answer this question correctly," said Mikoto.

"Give me the question," said Naruko.

"Where would you wear that kimono too and why," said Mikoto.

"To a festival or for a tea ceremony," answered Naruko.

"That's right. Your free to go now," said Mikoto.

"Yes, freedom at last," cheered Naruko running back into the changing room.

"Yep she is exactly like her in every way," said Yoshino.

"Yep. Now would you care to join me for some tea before you leave?" asked Mikoto.

"I would love too," said Yoshino following Mikoto out of the room and into the tea room.

When the two women left Naruko came out in her usual clothes with her hair up in her pigtails.

"Yeah it feels good to be back in my comfy clothes," said Naruko.

"Awww I liked you in those dresses. You looked so much like a girl in them," said Ino.

"Wait your a girl. I never would have guessed that by the way you look and act," remarked Sasuke.

"Oh i'm sorry carrot top did you say something," said Naruko.

Sasuke scowled at Naruko before walking out of the room with Sakura following behind him.

"I really don't like that guy," said Naruko.

"Yeah I can't believe I liked him," said Ino.

"well you were able to see sense and hopefully others will learn from your example," said Naruko.

"I bet if you hung out with more girls in the village you turn them to anti-Sasuke fans," said Shikamaru.

"I'm not even going to bother with that. If girls want to be his little mind puppets I say let em'," said Naruko.

"Hey do you guys want to play a game," suggested Ino.

"I'm game. What did you have in mind?" asked Naruko.

"I was thinking about playing capture the flag," said Ino.

"I call Shika," said Naruko grabbing Shikamaru's hand making his cheeks tint a little pink.

"Blue-Eyes why drag me into this," complained Shikamaru.

"Because I know you. You put the flag somewhere unguarded to lose faster to end the game sooner and you won't do much if your paired with anyone else because Choji to nice to make you do anything and Ino will probably let you do what ever you want to do," said Naruko.

"Fine I'll play," said Shikamaru.

"Okay here are the rules. The boundary for the game is you can't pass the meadows or the creek. You have to have you placed inside this boundary and which ever team gets the other teams flag first wins," said Ino.

"How we know who's flag is who's and what exactly are we going to use as flags?" asked Choji.

"Naruko and Shikamaru's flag can be this green sash while our flag is the red sash," said Ino holding up the two sashes. "One more thing you have to put up the flags somewhere the teams can see it."

"Okay sounds good. Shika and me will take the creek while you two take the meadow," said Naruko.

"Okay we each get thirty minutes to prepare," said Ino taking Choji away from Naruko and Shikamaru.

"Okay Shikamaru wheres a good place to put the flag, but still meets the rules," said Naruko.

Shikamaru looked towards the creek trying to figure out a place for the flag. "I think we can hide it on a tree branch and make sure it seen," said Shikamaru.

"That sounds good," said Naruko climbing up the tree and tying the sash to the branch. "Can you still see it?" she asked.

"Yep I see it," he told her.

"Okay now we need to set up traps to stop them from getting to it," said Naruko.

"Why not set a trip line near the tree to capture the person in a net preventing them from getting the flag," suggested Shikamaru.

"That's brilliant Shika, and while one's trap one of us can look for there flag and take out the person," said Naruko.

"That will be your job because I'll watch the prisoner and the flag while you do that," said Shikamaru.

"Okay lets get started," said Naruko.

Thirty minutes later both teams were ready for the game to start. Naruko snuck around looking for the flag. While Ino did the same for her team. Naruko was searching the fields for the sash when a peculiar rose came into her line of vision.

"That's an odd rose. I don't remember seeing one like that before," thought Naruko. Naruko started walking towards the rose when she was hit with a water ballon.

"What the heck,"shouted Naruko off guard.

Choji came out of a bush holding balloons in his hands sorry can't let you get our flag Naruko," said Choji pelting her with more balloons.

"So that is their flag," thought Naruko.

Just then there was a cry of shock coming from the creek.

"Looks like I trap worked," boasted Naruko still dodging Choji's ballon attack.

"Hey what you guys do to Ino?" asked Choji stopping in his attack to let Naruko slip pass his defenses to get the flag.

"Let's just say she's up in a tree right now. Shika let her down I got the flag," shouted Naruko.

"About time," said Shikamaru letting the still pouting Ino out of the trap as Naruko and Choji came up to them. "Umm Blue-Eyes why are you soaking wet?" asked Shikamaru with brow raised.

Naruko performed her head scratch move. "I kind of got caught off guard by how they hid their flag giving Choji an opening to pelt me with water balloons," said Naruko.

"Baka. Come on let's get you inside and out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold," said Shikamaru pulling Naruko towards the house.

"Ah Shika it's no big deal," said Naruko.

"Well, I'm not going to let you catch a cold so come on already," said Shikamaru.

"Fine I'm coming," said Naruko following behind him to the house.

The gang came inside to see that Yoshino was leaving.

"Hey kids did you enjoy your game?" asked Yoshino.

"It was fun. Shika and I won," proclaimed Naruko.

"Good for you guys. Well, I have to go now, but I'll see you all Saturday so be good for Mikoto," said Yoshino giving everyone a hug goodbye. "See you Saturday," said Yoshino leaving the Uchiha compound.

"Naruko sweetie how did you get wet?" asked Mikoto.

"During the game I was hit by some water balloons," explained Naruko.

"Well, you head upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner," said Mikoto.

"Yes, ma'ma," said Naruko heading upstairs.

Naruko took a warm shower and put on her orange pajamas and walked into the room she shared with Ino and Sakura.

"Cute PJ's Naruko," said Ino.

"Thanks Ino. I like yours too," said Naruko pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"You do," said Ino twirling around in her yellow night gown.

"Un huh. We better get downstairs before Mikoto-sensei gets mad were late for dinner," said Naruko.

The two of them walk downstairs to see everyone to see everyone is there except for Mr. Uchiha and Itachi.

"Mikoto-Sensei where's Mr. Uchiha and Itachi?" asked Naruko.

"Their at a police meeting tonight and won't be back for the night," said Mikoto putting plates in front of everyone.

Everyone said the blessing and ate in silence until everyone was finished Mikoto cleared her throat to gain everyone attention.

"Everyone I have an announcement for tomorrow," said Mikoto.

"What is it Mikoto-sensei?" asked Naruko.

"There's been a change in your lesson for tomorrow," said Mikoto.

"What kind of change?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, instead of teaching her a tea ceremony I'm going to teach her how to cook instead," said Mikoto.

Everyone looked at Mikoto like she was crazy or something.

"Are you trying to get us all killed," screeched Sakura.

"Mikoto-sensei though it pains en to say this I have to agree with her. (Gags a little in her mouth at her words) Yep it was painful to say that, but still that end well," said Naruko.

"Don't worry Naruko I'm sure you can do it if you give it a try. You said you couldn't get any of the stuff we've done this week, but you mange to do it all so well," praised Mikoto.

"If your sure about this. Just don't blame me if the house catches on fire is all I'm saying," said Naruko.

"Mom you might to have the fire department on speed dial just in case," said Sasuke.

"I think your right, but I have faith in you Naruko and I know you can do it," said Mikoto.

"If I going to cook tomorrow we all might as well fill up now or we might starve tomorrow," said Naruko gaining a few laughs from her friends and Mikoto.

* * *

Lazyfox: Wow I must be crazy if I going to let Naruko cook, but hey she might surprise us right?

Random: Not a chance in Hell.

Kyo: Agreed.

Lazyfox: Hey have a little faith in the girl would ya.

Random: I have faith in her. I have in her ability to burn down the house.

Kyo: You know it might not be so bad. Maybe if she does set the house on fire Sasuke and Sakura will get caught in it and die.

Random: That won't make things better it'll make them worse.

Lazyfox: I have to agree with Kyo that would be awesome, but I won't kill him yet I won't kill him yet.

Random: I'll take that. I mean why would you get rid of the hottest guy on there.

Kyo: Hold up their sister we got to get something straight on that. The Emo-Teme is not hot well he is, but not the hottest guy on here that title has been given to my man Shikamaru not the emo freak.

Random:You kidding me Sasuke way hotter.

Kyo: (Brings out her whip) You want to say that again.

Random: I mean Shikamaru way hotter then Sasuke and Sasuke's just a gay freak.

Kyo: That's what I thought you said.

Lazyfox: Yes I got the confession on tape and there's nothing you can do to take it back.

Random: Damn you two are evil. You guys almost make me miss the red haired She-Devil.

Kushina: You rang.

Random: AHHHHHHH! Devil Lady don't kill me. Take the new intern instead.

Minato: Oh how lovely we have a new intern. It's nice to have you on the show I hope you won't mind all the craziness that will take place on here.

Kyo: Are you kidding I love it almost as much as I love you two. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you I'm a huge fan.

Kushina: (Gives her a one arm hug) You know something kid I like you your all right in my book.

Random: Why does she a warm welcome by you and I got my ass beat on my first day of the show.

Kushina: Because you annoy me and it's just fun to torture you is all.

Random: Wow I feel so loved here.

Lazyfox: Aw Random you are loved. Your just loved in a special way. (Pats her head)

Random: Whatever I'm just going to play with Muffin since I know he loves me.

Random turns around and sees Muffin in Kyo's arms.

Kyo: Aww I feel so loved by everyone. (snuggles into Muffins fur)

Random: NOOOOOOOOO! Not Muffin too! Why! Muffin Why!

Lazyfox: I shouldn't do this, but I decided to take the timer off the emo corner for you, so if you want you can go in there, but it gets turn back on next time got it.

Random: Thanks I think I'll be in there for awhile. (walks over to the emo-corner with her head down in depression)

Lazyfox: Poor Random. She feels neglected, but I think she'll feel better if we get more reviews.

Kyo: Yeah give us plenty of reviews or Kushina-chan might come kill you all with her collection of machine guns.

Kushina: Their all locked and loaded for ya, so I review if I was you.

Lazyfox: Now time for our poll update with Minato. Minato how does it look so far.

Minato: The poll stands like this so far we have…

Kaede with thirty-five votes

Rin with twenty-seven votes

Sarutobi with five votes

Iruka with four votes

And lastly we have Kakashi with three votes.

Remember you still have time to vote so don't hesitate to vote for the person you want. Back to you Lazyfox.

Lazyfox: Well that's it for today's episode, so please come back and join us next time. Remember to if you want someone to do the disclaimer put it in your reviews and please make it specific. Thank you for reading and can't wait to see you again. Well, until next time…..

**Everyone: JAA-NEE**


	12. Day Six of Hell Naruko's in the kitchen

Kyo: Hi people remember me? Of course you do I'm the new psychopathic bitch in town. You all are probably were Lazyfox-chan is, but there no need to worry about her because she is perfectly fine and is a safe place.

Random: You fiend what have you done to her.

Kyo: I'm insulted. How dare you think I could possibly do something to our fabulous hostess?

A loud banging sound is heard throughout the studio.

Random: Right it's just my imagination playing tricks on me and I'm just hearing that noise huh.

Kyo: (pulls her down to whisper in her ear) Pretend you don't hear anything and I'll give you full access to the emo corner with no time limit set.

Random: What noise? I don't hear anything, do you hear anything because I sure don't.

Kyo: good girl. You may have the emo corner back.

Random: (runs into the emo corner and curls up into it and starts to purr like a cat) Oh I've missed you so much my precious nothing will ever separate us again.

Kyo: Wow that girl has some serious problems. Anyway I want to take the liberty to first say is to thank everyone for their reviews and secondly I like to apologize for Lazy's late updates as of late, but it was only because she was stuck doing this ridiculous biology project and was stuck studying for all her midterms. Thankful though she's finished with all that and can now make more updates for everyone over her summer break.

Random: (curled in the emo corner still) is that her real reason or was it just because she was being lazy. Yeah total pun intended!

There was a louder banging sound in the studio.

Kyo: The point being is that she will make a stronger effort in updating more frequently for everyone. Now Random bless us all with this week's special quest.

Random: Can do crazy lady. (Hits the random button)

Kaede: Hello children nice to meet you.

Kyo: Yeah another great person to chat with. Kaede it's great to meet you.

Kaede: Nice to meet you too, but whom are you and where am I. This doesn't look the village at all.

Kyo: I'm Fire-Ball Kyo, but you just call me Kyo and this is the 'Happy-Go-Lucky-Studios' where we create new and imitative ideas for our beloved show.

Kaede: Oh good to know, so why am I here again.

Random: You here to say the disclaimer for us.

Kaede: Alright I can do that now if you like.

Kyo: Slow your roll granny we have time to kill before that. Besides I want to ask you some questions.

Kaede: Like what.

Random: How about the fact you're the number one pick on the poll to die at the Kyuubi festival in our later chapters.

Kaede: I beg your pardon.

Kyo: (bashes Random over her head with a mallet) Forget what you just heard from little miss crazy over there she doesn't know what she's saying.

Kaede: Was that really necessary to do that to the poor girl?

Kyo: Yes it was. When dealing with crazy you never know what could happen if there left by themselves or when there with others. In some ways she can be just like Lazyfox-chan in that way.

Kaede: Who?

The loud banging sound is heard again, but was followed by a loud splintering cracking sound this time.

Kaede: What was that?

Kyo: Nothing, just do the disclaimer now.

Kaede: But I thought you wanted to ask me some questions.

Splintering gets louder and louder.

Kyo: No time just say it.

Kaede: Umm LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto.

A loud crash is heard within the studio.

Kyo: great job Kaede, but now you need to flee, flee for your ever loving lives!

Kaede: Flee from what?

An enraged Lazyfox stomps onto the main stage with ropes hanging from her arms and neck. She also has fire in her eyes and is surrounded with killing intent.

Kyo: (squeaks) from her.

Kaede: I'm out of here. (Leaf shunshin out of there)

Lazyfox makes her way over to Kyo and the still unconscious Random.

Kyo: Mama help me. Random get up. (Kicks her in the side to get her up)

Random: (Rubs her head) Awww why you hit me with a mallet and why the hell did you kick me for.

Kyo: Stop complaining. That's the least of our worries at the moment. (Ducks behind Random)

Random: What are you talking about woman?

Kyo: (Points a trembling finger over Random's shoulder) look and see for yourself.

Random turns around to see the fuming mad Lazyfox in front of her. She screams in terror and huddles next to Kyo on the ground and cries anime style tears.

Random: Oh sweet Jesus were going to die!

Kyo: I know, but I don't want to die yet! (Cries anime style tears too)

Lazyfox: (Smiles an evil smile) you have no idea how much trouble you two are in, but I'll save that pleasure for after the show.

Kyo and Random both whimper like wounded puppies.

Lazyfox: Sorry folks, but I can't chat with you right now, but will talk after the show, because right now I have to deal with these two before we can talk, so while I deal with them you guys can enjoy the show that we have prepared for you and please don't be afraid for Kyo and Random I won't hurt too much.

* * *

Naruko was slumbering peacefully in her room with no noise or disturbances to wake her up from her dreams. That was until she was woken up by Mikoto.

"Naruko time to wake up dear," said Mikoto shaking the girl awake.

"Mikoto-sensei what's with the early morning wake up call," mumbled Naruko rubbing the sleet out her eyes.

Naruko glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was 6:00 in the morning.

"Why you wake me up so early for," grumbled Naruko.

"We have to start on your cooking lessons," said Mikoto.

"Oh right, forgot about that," said Naruko as she was stretching out her arms.

"Come now dear before you wake up your roommates," said Mikoto walking out the room with Naruko following her.

Mikoto and Naruko walked into the kitchen to prepare the morning meal for everyone.

"Now Naruko before we began I need to know if you have any experience in the kitchen?" asked Mikoto.

"I have some knowledge about cooking," said Naruko.

"Okay with what?" asked Mikoto.

"Ramen," said Naruko with a smile.

Mikoto swatted dropped at her answer. "I mean besides ramen," said Mikoto.

"Well Iruka-sensei taught me how to make a fruit salad," said Naruko.

"That can work. What else?" asked Mikoto.

"Ah he tried to teach me other dishes to cook, but they all ended in flames," said Naruko with a small chuckle.

"Well we can't let that happen now can we," said Mikoto giving Naruko an encouraging smile.

**Five minutes later**

The smoke alarm is blaring, smoke in the air and both Mikoto and Naruko are covered in foam from a extinguisher looking like a tornado hit them.

"Maybe it was a mistake to teach you how cook," said Mikoto holding the extinguisher while sweet dropping.

Naruko just laughed and scratched her head in her very Naruko like manner.

"I told she was going to kill us," remarked Sakura as her and everyone came to into the kitchen.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Blue-Eyes how did you set the kitchen on fire?"

"Hehe would you believe it was because I fixing toast," laughed Naruko.

"Your kidding right," stated shikamaru.

Mikoto sighed. "I'm afraid she's not."

"How do set a kitchen on fire by making toast?" asked Shikamaru.

"Forgot I left it in the toast in the toaster, it started smoking I thought it was on fire and I threw water on the toaster thinking it put the fire out, but instead it actually caught the toaster on fire," explained Naruko.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" asked Sasuke.

Naruko puffed out her cheeks ready to cuss the teme out, but caught herself instead and swallowed her pride and said what a lady would say in this situation. "Your right Sasuke. I should have paid more attention to what I was doing," said Naruko bowing to Sasuke. "Please forgive me for my mistake sir."

Naruko display pretty much sent everyone in the kitchen into shock and left everyone gapping at the girl in front of them.

"Who are you and what have you done with the dobe," demanded Sasuke.

"Why sir what ever do you mean. I simply saying I'm at fault thus I'm taking responsibility for my mistake. Please excuses me while I take care of this mess," said Naruko bowing to everyone as she walked back into the kitchen to clean it up leaving everyone in the dinning room.

Everyone in the dinning room were all trying to analyze what had just happened because it had three things in it that has them all freaked out especially Shikamaru.

"Okay it safe to say something is seriously wrong with Naruko right?" asked Ino.

"Agreed," said everyone in the room.

"There our three things she just did has me very confused," admitted Shikamaru.

"What are they Shikamaru?" asked Choji.

"Well for staters there was when Naruko admitted that she was wrong and that she had made a mistake and if you know Naruko like I do you would know that never happens. Secondly she did not give Sasuke a smart comment after he insulted her and furthermore she didn't call him a teme afterwards. Lastly she called Sasuke sir and apologize to him. So as you can see with these three things I've gathered Naruko has me seriously freaked out," said Shikamaru.

"You know it could be because Mikoto-sensei's have finally kicked in," said Ino.

"There is no way in hell that happened," said Shikamaru.

"Well then what do you think it is that making act that way smarty pants," demanded Ino.

"Instead of debating it with each other why not ask her," said Naruko walking into the room.

"Okay then tell us why you were acting so weird just now," demanded Ino.

"I was actually trying out Mikoto-sensei's lessons. You know to show that I've improved some this week and to show everyone I have some respect as a girl," said Naruko.

"I'm sorry Blue-Eyes I don't mean this in a bad way I swear, but that isn't you and it will never be you who you are. Your perfect the way you are now and don't forget that," said Shikamaru.

"I agree with your friends Naruko. This whole week you have done excellent and you tried, but i know that isn't you. You hated everything I had to teach you this week and to be honest i don't blame you. Heck I be mad if someone tried to change the way I am and I'm not about to do that to you," said Mikoto.

"You mean I don't have to do all that mannerism stuff anymore and I can go back to pranking?" asked Naruko with hopeful eyes.

"Yes no more lessons, but you still have to preform tomorrow, but until then your free to do what ever you want," said Mikoto.

"Thank you Jesus," cheered Naruko.

"Naruko do me a favor will ya?" asked Ino.

"Sure, what is it Ino?" asked Naruko.

"Forget what I said about being more girly and just stay the way you are because of what just happen had me very freaked out," said Ino with a smile.

"You got it Ino. I'm going to be my usual self and nothing more nothing less," said Naruko.

"Good I like you better that way dobe," stated Sasuke.

"Oh my god the teme just admitted he liked me. Tell me someone got that on my camera," gasped Naruko.

"Yeah the real Naruko is back," cheered Choji.

"She never left," stated Naruko. "Come on it can't be that weird to see me act polite. Can it?"

"Wanna bet," said everyone at once.

"Okay lesson learn stay the way I am," laughed Naruko.

Her friends laughed with her along with Mikoto and even Sasuke and Sakura creaked a semi-smile at Naruko behavior.

For the rest of the day Naruko spent the day with her friends out in the gardens while Mikoto-sensei handled the cooking to everyone's delight. Naruko was glad the week she had dread was coming to close and was excited about Shikamaru birthday tomorrow and is now staring at the clouds in the meadow trying to come up with a great gift for him as a way to thank him and to show how much she's appreciates him. As she was thinking she didn't notice Ino coming to sit beside her.

"Hey Naruko what you thinking about?" asked Ino.

"I'm trying to think of something to get Shika for his birthday tomorrow," confessed Naruko.

"Well what does he like then maybe me and you can come up with something," said Ino.

"Well he likes cloud watching, he loves playing shoji, and I think that's it," said Naruko.

"He really doesn't get out much does he," said Ino in not as a question, but more as a statement.

"Well if it wasn't for me I don't think he would get out at all," joked Naruko giggling a little bit.

"So how you two meet anyway?" asked Ino.

Naruko gave a semi-smile as she remembered how she met Shikamaru. "Shikamaru helped me after I got attacked by a group of villagers," said Naruko pulling her legs to her chest.

"Why would the villagers do that for?" asked a horrified Ino.

"They don't like me for some reason. To be honest I don't know why they hate me I just know they do," said Naruko.

"That's horrible. I can't believe people are that cruel," said Ino.

"It don't bother me none. I actually surprise myself sometimes. I mean the village say a lot a mean things about me that would make someone cry, but for some reason I don't cry. I mean I'm so use to them beating me I don't feel it anymore and though I should cry about how they treat me I just can't make myself cry," said Naruko letting the words come out of her mouth. "Does that make them when right when they call me a monster Ino."

"Your not a monster Naruko! Do not listen to those people because their the real monsters," said Ino with tears in her eyes. "Don't you ever believe them because to the people who know you know that you are a sweet, funny, and caring person who doesn't deserve to treated the way you are."

"Thanks Ino that means a lot. Wow we got off topic. First were talking about finding a gift for shika and the next were talking about my messed up life," said Naruko trying to lighten the mood up again.

Ino brighten up a little. "Hey your right we need to get back to work with that don't we."

"Yeah we do," said Naruko laying back down to stare at the clouds hoping they give her an idea.

As Ino and Naruko stared up at the sky the eavesdroppers they had on their conversation decided to make their get away before they were found out by the blonde headed duo and suffered for it.

Naruko was starting to drift off to sleep when a peculiar cloud drifted into line of sight. As she gazed at the cloud inspiration hit her and helped her think of something to get Shikamaru for his birthday tomorrow.

"Ino I think I figure something out," exclaimed Naruko in joy.

"What is it?" asked Ino.

Naruko whispered her idea to Ino scared Shikamaru might near by and hear it.

"So you think he'll like it?" asked Naruko.

"Of course he will. He'll love anything you get him," said Ino.

"I hope so," said Naruko.

"Don't worry it'll be perfect I grantee it," promised Ino.

* * *

Lazyfox: Hey guys glad to see you stuck around for the ending and sorry I couldn't talk to you much at the beginning of the show like I usually do, but we all know the reason behind that. (Glares at the tied up Kyo and Random)

Kyo: We're sorry.

Random: Yeah we're really sorry.

Lazyfox: Oh for tying me up in a closet and trying to take over my show.

Kyo: I just wanted to do it once.( cries anime tears and pulls out the wounded puppy face)

Lazyfox: Not going to work and I have decided to add a new segment for our end of the show program. It will be hosted by Kushina and Minato. What to know want to know what it is?

Kyo: Not really

Random: I'm too scared to find out especially since it's run by the devil lady.

Lazyfox: Of course you want to know what it is. The new segment is call WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE! This segment will induce pain and suffering to those unlucky bastards who are chosen to play the game.

Kyo: Oh shit I know were this is going.

Random: Me too and I feel my pain radar coming on.

Lazyfox: Ah thank you to our two unlucky volunteers. You two unlucky bastards get to play the first segment of WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE! Now which one of you go first.

Random and Kyo both keep their mouths shut to scared to say shit at the moment.

Lazyfox: Since neither of you want to volunteer our let the host of the game decide who goes first. Take it away Kushina.

Kushina: Gladly. Come on up here kid and spin the wheel so I can dish out the punishment. (pulls Random on stage)

Lazyfox: Oh I forgot to mention there's a tiny space on the wheel for a freebee so if you land on that you safe from any torture.

Random: Why is it always me. (Spins the wheel) please don't let this end in pain for me, so please let me get the freebee. (Wheel stops and Minato picks a torture card)

Minato: Your torture is to get hog tied to a wild boar as you listen to Barney sing his theme song over and over.

Random: I asked you not to let end this in a painful way for me. Come on can't a girl catch a break.

Lazyfox: No you can't now commence with the torture.

Kushina: Gotcha. (Hog ties Random and tapes the headphones to her ears and plays the song while tying her to the hog) Ya piggy ya. (Slaps the pig and sends it off with the screaming and crying Random)

Lazyfox: Next Victim

Kyo: Please give me freebee please give me freebee. (Spins the wheel and lands on a torture card) Oh Shit this an't going to end well.

Minato: Your torture is to watch Kushina burn all of you anime stuff which include all your games, movies, cards, books, or any collector items. Oh ouch that harsh.

Kushina: (Carrying all Kyo's anime stuff and her flamethrower) Say bye-bye (Torches all the stuff to ash) That was fun I like this game.

Kyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why damn you Why!

Lazyfox: Ah revenge is sweet don't you think. Well sorry to leave you hanging on the story and I know it be a little rushed, but I was just trying to get trough it so I can get to the festival because I have the perfect storyline put and I really want to get up. So I have one more chapter to go before you see that and by the way the poll so feel to check and see who won. One last thing before we go if you liked the new segment then please tell me what kinds of torture you like to see and who you want it to be done on, but please be specific because I might accidentally mistake it for the person you want to do the disclaimer so yeah like always please review and until next time….

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	13. Day Seven of Hell! Shika's birthday

Lazyfox: Hi everybody. Guess who's back with a new chapter for everyone?

Random: A dork with no life.

Kyo: Oh good one.

Lazyfox bashes them both over the head with a mallet and sends them both flying into a wall.

Kyo and Random: What the heck was that for!

Lazyfox: For insulting me and because i'm still mad at you two for what you did last time.

Kyo: Didn't I suffer enough last time when you made Kushina burn up all of my beloved anime. (Cries waterfall tears as she cuddles a bag containing the ashes of her anime stuff) I miss you so much my precious.

Random: At least you didn't have to listen to the pedophile dinosaur sing his retarded song over and over again.

Lazyfox: Blame yourselves for being stupid enough to believe you could get away with it and not suffer the consequences for your actions.

Random: Can we just skip you nagging us and get to the random button.

Lazyfox: yes we can, but instead of you two doing it I'm letting our new reviewer GILLIGFAN press it instead.

Kyo: A new cast member already, but I just got here.

Lazyfox: She's not permeant she just here to press the Random button. Also she told us about the stash Kushina missed so watch out.

Kyo: How she know about it and please don't take them from me there all I have left of Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Lazyfox: I'll let you keep it, but you better be a good girl from now on or (does a slash over her throat) it's bye-bye stash.

Kyo: Yes ma'ma. Kyo be a good girl from now on I promise.

Lazyfox: Good now time for GILLIGFAN to press the Random button.

GILLIGFAN: (Shunshin into the studio) Yeah Random button! (Presses the button) Yeah I got press the random button thanks bye! (Shunshin out)

Orochimaru: Hello ladiessssss (sticks out his long tongue)

Lazyfox: Holy crap it's the pedophile who rapes little kids and manipulate little kids into going with them so he can molest them later. Everyone run for your every loving lives. (Screams and runs to the safety box)

Orochimaru: None of those clams were ever verified and if they were they were all filed on little boy's not girls so there is nothing to worry about.

Random: So you admit to raping and kidnapping my beloved Sasuke to fulfill your sick and twisted fantasies.

Orochimaru: My lawyer has advised me not to say anything until my trail date and if i did do anything to the boy it was all willing on both parties, but I don't have any knowledge on that because I did not take part on any of these outlandish accusations.

Lazyfox: Liar, but I don't care because it has to deal with the teme so it okay, but other little boys are off limits especially my Shikamaru. If you even come in 500 yards of him and I'll murder your pedophile ass before you can lay one finger on him. (Holds a sword to his throat to emphasize her point) Is that clear.

Orochimaru: (Gulps) Crystal clear ma'ma.

Lazyfox: That's a good pedophile now say the disclaimer like a good boy and then get your sorry ass off my stage.

Orochimaru: The demon know as LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto and I thank god for that because if she did she probably would have killed me a long time ago.

Lazyfox: (Whacks Orochimaru with her new mallet and sends him flying off stage and into the air) i think that's a home run. What you guys think?

Kyo: I think you've become an abusive host since we tried take over the show.

Random: You think she just became abusive yeah right she's been this way since the beginning.

Lazyfox: Have not! I'm just letting out some built up anger and if you have a problem with it you can just kiss ass.

Random: i rather not thank you.

Kyo: Same here.

Lazyfox: You guys can just jump off a cliff while the rest of us enjoy the new chapter.

Kyo: No I want to enjoy the chapter too please don't ban me from the show please. (Drops to her knees pleading with Lazyfox to let her see the show)

Lazyfox: I'll think about it, but it depends on if you and Random both agree to be our torture victims again.

Random: HELL NO! I Had to listen to that retarded song for five hours straight until the rope broke and I could get free from my bondages to get those damn headphones off and now I have it stuck in my head. (Starts humming the theme song and singing it out loud) I love you, you love me were one big happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me too. Oh god make that stop! It's killing me.

Lazyfox: Don't ever do that again. You singing that song on here will kill anyone who here that, but to make you for that bad song and horrible singing you all can finally find out what song Naruko has been practicing for her big performance today along with seeing what Naruko special present is to Shikamaru.

Kyo: Come on I can't miss that. Please Random just agree to be the torture victim.

Random: I said no and I mean no. (Crosses her arms and stands firm on her decision) There ant nothing you can do to change my mind.

Kyo: (Pulls out Kushina heavy metal machine gun and points it at Random) Wanna bet. Now are you going to agree to be the torture victim or am I going to have to persuade you in the painful way to do it.

Random: Oh forget it I'll be your torture victim like always.

Lazyfox: Okay you can enjoy the show now. So without further ado let us begin the show. Oh before I forget Naruko will no be in the first half of the story because Mikoto and her are off getting ready for tonight so you'll have to wait for her appearance later in the chapter, but I think it will be worth the wait. Now without further ado please enjoy the show and I'll be waiting for you guys at the end.

* * *

"I can't believe we can't see Naruko until later today. She makes everything so fun," complained Ino to both Shikamaru and Choji.

"Yeah its a drag, but we have to deal with it," said Shikamaru staring at the clouds.

"Hey Shikamaru don't you think it was nice of Naruko to leave you that Happy birthday card this morning," said Choji.

"Yeah that was really nice of her to leave the card instead of waking you up to say it," said Ino.

"She said in the card the reason she did it was because it was part of my birthday present," said Shikamaru.

"What else did the card say?" asked Ino with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"The card said 'Happy Birthday Shika :)! I know how much you like to sleep in so I giving you this card to tell you it because I won't see you for awhile today, so that why I did this as a part of your birthday present. The rest of your present will be given to you later. Until I see you later enjoy your birthday with Ino and Choji," read Shikamaru. "I hope what she has for later won't be troublesome."

"Hey shikamaru did you read the back of the card?" asked Choji pointing to the writing on the back.

"I didn't notice that before," said Shikamaru as he flipped to the back of the card . " It says 'P.S Shika I know it's your birthday and all, but that does not mean you get to be lazy all day so you better do something active today because if you don't i'll ask Ino and Choji if you did so you better do it or you'll deal with me later." read Shikamaru.

"You heard the girl Shikamaru time to get active and I know what we can do," stated Ino jumping to her feet.

"I knew this was going to be troublesome," muttered Shikamaru as he got to his feet to only be grabbed into a hug.

"Happy Birthday baby boy!" cheered Yoshino with Shikaku behind her.

"Happy birthday son," said Shikaku giving Shikamaru a gift when Yoshino put him down.

"Thank you, but what are you two doing here so early for I thought you guys were coming over later with the other guest," said Shikamaru.

"I came to help Mikoto with preparing the food and decorations while she's practicing with Naruko for tonight," explained Yoshino.

"Let me guess she dragged you along," said Shikamaru addressing his father.

"Unfortunately yes. I had to come with her to help her set up the party for tonight," said shikaku with a sigh.

"Well Shikamaru we'll see you later tonight. Oh and nice seeing you guys again," said Yoshino to Ino and Choji before walking away with Shikaku.

"Nice seeing you again too Ms. Nara and nice meeting you ," called both Choji and Ino.

"Shikamaru what do you think your parents got you for your birthday," said Ino pointing to the gift in his hands.

"Well lets find out and see," said Shikamaru opening his present up revealing a book.

"They got you a book," said Ino.

"Not just any book. It's a book about my dad's top strategies on how to play and win at shoji," said Shikamaru with small glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

"Wow you really like Shoji that much," said Choji.

"Yeah. Now if I could only get Naruko to like it more then I could play more often without her getting mad at me," said Shikamaru.

Ino giggles to herself. "Wow Naruko got him so whipped and they're not even married yet," she thought.

"What you giggling about?" asked Shikamaru.

Ino starts fanning at the boys. "Oh nothing that concerns you boys or anything," she said walking off.

"Man she's almost as troublesome as Naruko," sighed Shikamaru.

"At least she not like exactly like Naruko," said Choji.

"Thank god she's not. I don't think the world could survive with two Naruko living in it," chuckled Shikamaru.

"Hey are you two coming or not," hollered Ino from a top the hill they were laying on.

"We're coming," said Shikamaru climbing up the hill with Choji.

"Okay to honor Naruko wishes I think a fun activity for us to roll down the hill," said Ino.

"Do you seriously believe that I'm going to climb up and down this hill?" asked Shikamaru.

"I believe you will because if you don't then I'm going to report to Naruko that you were being lazy all day long," said Ino with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Its not cool to blackmail people like this," said Shikamaru.

"That's true, but its also fun to have over people," said Ino.

"Come on Shikamaru it sounds like fun," said Choji.

"What ever." Looks over the hill. "Aww what the hell might as well get it over with," says shikamaru as he rolls over the hill to the bottom of it.

"Did you like it," shouted Ino.

"It's alright," called Shikamaru.

"Good because It's my turn," shouts Ino rolling down the hill too, but because Shikamaru didn't move out of the way Ino landed on top of him.

"Oh my gosh are you okay Shikamaru?" asked Ino getting off of the boy.

"Yeah I'm fine nothings broken," replied Shikamaru sitting up.

"Hey are you two okay down there," called Choji.

"No worries were fine," shouted Ino.

"Okay it's safe to say there will be no more hill rolling," said Shikamaru as Choji slid down the hill to them.

"Un huh and since you did something active you don't have to do anything else," said Choji with a smile.

"Good because I'm going inside. The guest should be arriving by now," said Shikamaru heading inside the Uchiha mansion with Ino and Choji.

From behind a giant oak tree stood two devious children that had a look that said they have just been given the best Christmas present in the world because in they're hands was a photograph of the incident that had just transpired between Ino and Shikamaru that they would use for payback.

"Oh revenge is so sweet don't you think?" asked the girl with the camera.

"Yes it is especially when served to a blonde haired loser," remarked the boy.

"Wonder how she'll take knowing her new friend was kissing her best friend/secret crush?" asked the girl.

"My guess is that it will not be pretty at all and who knows this might actually be the thing that finally makes that loser cry," boasted the boy.

"Oh Sasuke-kun your so evilly smart," cheered the girl.

"Of course. I will finally get my payback on that little bitch for making a fool out of me," stated Sasuke. "Come on Sakura we have to go show this to the dobe I want to see the look on her face when she sees this," he said as ran back to the house.

"Ah wait for me Sasuke-kun," cried Sakura as she chases after Sasuke.

"Oh hello birthday boy I was just about to come and get you," said a smiling Yoshino.

"Well were here," said Shikamaru sitting by his father.

"Now Shika is that anyway to talk to your mother," said Kaede.

"Ah sorry Kaede-sama didn't see you there," said Shikamaru.

"I bet or you wouldn't have been so rude to me and not given me a hug," said kaede with arms open wide.

Shikamaru walks over to her and gives her a hug. "Thank you for coming," he tells her.

"Any time my boy. I know my little Naruko would be very upset if I didn't come. Can't say the same for those three lazy asses over there though," said Kaede pointing over to Dog, Sarutobi, and Asuma.

"Yes it took awhile, but Kaede-sama and me finally got these three to come," said Cat.

"in our defense we talking about work," said Sarutobi.

"Yeah right you old fart you just wanted to stay in the office to finish all your paper work so you won't get backed up," said Kaede.

"Hey you would too if you had to deal with all of that paper work every day," said Sarutobi.

"Now now you two we do not need to start another fight in the present of company," said Asuma.

"Your right Asuma there too many witnesses around here for that," said Kaede with a kind smile creeping everyone in the room out a little bit.

"Grandma stop scaring people and stop threatening to kill grandpa," shouted Naruko from somewhere in the house.

"Yes dear," replied Kaede.

"Hey Mikoto were is Naruko and why isn't she in here?" asked Iruka.

"Don't worry Iruka she'll be down in a minute she had to get ready," said Mikoto.

"Why hasn't she been ready?" asked Cat.

"Well she was too busy with decorating the house she just didn't have time," explained Mikoto.

Everyone who knew Naruko looked at Mikoto in astonishment to know that they're hyper active little Naruko could be capable of such beautiful decorations.

"Our you sure that it was Naruko who did this?" questioned Dog.

"It was indeed her. she's been up all morning helping prepare for tonight along with practicing for her performance tonight. I have to say is got the hard worker," said Mikoto.

"That does not sound like my Naruko at all," said Kaede.

"Well gee grandma thanks for the words praise they really make me feel good," said a sarcastic Naruko as she walked into the room.

Every jaw in the room went slack when they saw Naruko walk into the room. She was wearing a pink party dress with a baby blue ribbon tied in the front with her hair done in curls. She wore light red lipstick with pink eyeshadow with a touch of blush on each of her tan cheeks. She wore her sapphire Jewry and pink heels.

"My god in heaven is that my granddaughter," squeaked Kaede.

"Yes grandma it's me and you all can pick your jaws off the floor now," said Naruko.

"Wow baby sister you look amazing," cheered Cat grabbing Naruko into a hug.

"Hi Nee-san good to see you," said Naruko.

"Oh Naruko you look beautiful," said Iruka giving her a hug.

"Iruka-sensei good to see you and thank you," said Naruko hugging him back.

"Wait did you just thank him for saying you looked beautiful?" asked Dog.

"Why yes I did. Its quit lady like of me to say thank you for receiving a compliment from others my dear brother," said Naruko making Kaede, Cat, Sarutobi, and Iruka cry tears of joy.

"My granddaughter has become a proper young lady," declared Sarutobi through his tears of joy.

"I know what you mean Hokage-sama I'm proud too," said Iruka.

"Ahh you do realize that this is only for tonight," stated Shikamaru.

"We do. We're just savoring this moment," cried Cat.

"Well now that greetings are done how about we all go eat diner then afterwards we can head to the auditorium to watch Naruko's performance," said Mikoto leading everyone into the dinning room.

"Wait before I eat anything did Naruko cook any of this," said Sasuke.

"No Sasuke I did not cook anything I just fixed the salads," clarified Naruko.

"You tried to teach her how to cook too?" asked Iruka.

"Yes, but it did not go so well," said Mikoto.

"Did you get a knife thrown at you too?" asked Iruka making everyone stop dead in their tracks to stare at Naruko.

"It wasn't on propose. I was peeling a potato when the knife slipped out of my hands and flew passed Iruka-sensei face, but it didn't hit him," said Naruko.

"Well we didn't have and sharp object incidences, but we did have a fire incidence," said Mikoto.

"Hey I warned everyone it was going to happen, but no one wanted to listen,"stated Sasuke receiving a glare from Naruko.

"Sorry carrot top I must have missed that warning on the count I was too busy laughing at your hair," said Naruko with a fox like grin on her face getting snickers from everyone and glares from Sasuke and Sakura.

_"Just you wait dobe you won't be smiling for long," thought Sasuke as everyone settled around the table for dinner._

Everyone enjoyed dinner, talked to one another and laughed at Naruko as she told everyone how the week went until dinner was over that when the cook came out with a huge birthday cake for Shikamaru with seven candles on it already lit.

"Come on everyone lets sing happy birthday before the candles melt," stated Naruko from her spot next to Shikamaru.

Everyone sang happy birthday to Shikamaru and when they were done he blew out everyone of them out in one breathe.

"So what you wish for Shika?" asked Naruko.

"Not telling you," said Shikamaru.

Naruko puffed out her cheeks. "Meanie," she said.

Everyone laughed at Naruko childish behavior before digging into the cake and ice-cream.

"Now that dinner is done how about we all head to the auditorium for Naruko's song," cheered Mikoto leading everyone to the auditorium.

Naruko stayed back as everyone follows Mikoto looking very nervous and somewhat scared. Shikamaru noticing his friend not following them he goes over to her to see whats wrong.

"Hey Blue-Eyes whats's wrong?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm scared to sing in front of everyone," said Naruko looking down at her feet.

"Naruko your singing in front of your family theres nothing to be afraid of," stated Shikamaru.

"But what if I suck and get laughed at," said Naruko.

"I promise that won't happen to you," said Shikamaru.

"How can you be so sure about that?" asked Naruko.

"Because your the one who's going to be up there singing and you can do anything if you put you mind to it," said Shikamaru.

Naruko smiled at him. "Thanks Shika I really needed the pep talk. Okay lets go before the others miss us," said Naruko dragging Shikamaru behind her to the others. "Oh Shikamaru before I go on stage heres the second part of your birthday present," she said handing him a box before running up to Mikoto and following her on stage.

"Wonder what this is," thought Shikamaru as he opened the box to find a cloud necklace in the shape of a fox with a letter in it.

He took the letter out and started to read it to as everyone took their seats to await Naruko's performance.

"Dear Shika, this is the other part of your present I promised you. I didn't know what to get you but I though about what you like most and that's cloud watching so I got this cloud necklace for you so you can always watch a cloud even indoors, but because I didn't want it to be a plain old cloud I got a cloud shaped one instead so I hope you like it Shika and Happy birthday buddy, Love your friend Naruko" read Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looks up on stage to see Naruko ready to preform and sees she's smiling at him so he smiles back at her before he puts her necklace on and holds it up for her to see which only made her smile bigger if possible.

"Okay Naruko you ready?" asked Mikoto sitting down at her piano.

"Yes ma'ma ready when you are," replied Naruko smiling at her as she takes the mic into her hand.

Mikoto starts to play the keys on her piano signaling the start of the song quieting everyone down. The room is silent except for the sounds of the piano as Naruko closes her eyes to take a steadied breathe before she begins to sing.

**(The words in bold are the japanese version of the song while the other is the english translation of the song I didn't know which preferred so I did both hope you all don't mind. The song is blue bird so enjoy)**

**Habata itara modoranai to ittte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora**

You say if you could fly, you would never come back You aimed for that blue, blue sky

**"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu "Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku**

You've yet to remember "sadness" Just now began to grasp "pain" Even the feelings I held onto for you Are just now changing into words

**Michi naru sekai no yume* kara mezamete kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu**

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world Spread your wings and take off

**Habata itara modoranai to itte Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte**

You say if you could fly, you would never come back You aimed for those white, white clouds If you break through, you know you'll find it

**Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora**

So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky That blue, blue sky That blue, blue sky

**Aisou sukita you na oto de Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta**

With a sound like all civility was gone The rusted, old window broke

**Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku Furikaeru koto wa mou nai Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete** Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu**

Look, you're so sick of looking at that cage that you're throwing it away Without ever looking back again That throbbing beat takes your breath away And you kick open that window and take off

**Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to ittte Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora**

You said if you could run, you would obtain it You're tempted by that distant, distant voice It grasps your far too dazzling hand Until you pursue that blue, blue sky

**Ochite iku to wakatte ita Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo**

I understand that you are falling But still, continue to follow the light

**Habata itara modoranai to ittte Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora**

You say if you could fly, you would never come back You searched for those white, white clouds If you break through, you know you'll find it So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky

**Aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora**

That blue, blue sky That blue, blue sky

When Naruko finished singing she was rewarded with cheers and applauses from her audience she even got applauses from Sasuke and Sakura which socked her a little but she felt proud of herself from doing a good job and took a bow.

"Yeah believe it people that my granddaughter," cheered Kaede in joy.

"Hey she's my granddaughter too," remarked Sarutobi.

"Well she's are little sister," said Dog pointing to himself and Cat.

"That's right," said Cat.

"Oh god can all shut up and enjoy Naruko's moment in piece," said Asuma.

"He's right we all have our reasons to be proud of her," said Iruka.

"Shikamaru come on let's go up to her before the grown ups get to her," said Ino pulling him and Choji with her to the stage.

"Naruko you were brilliant I can't believe how good you are I mean I did hear your rehearsal, but that was a whole other level of good," said Choji giving Naruko a hug.

"Thanks Choji," said Naruko giving him a hug back.

"He's right girl you have wicked talent," commented Ino giving her a hug too.

"Wow was I really that good?" asked the blushing Naruko getting groped into a hug.

"I just going to die from how adorable you are," cried Yoshino.

"Mom how did you get up here so fast?" asked Shikamaru.

"My cute meter went off I just sprung at the source of the cuteness which so happened to be this little cutie right here," explained Yoshino as she pinched Naruko's cheeks which only made Naruko blush a darker red and make everyone else laugh at her predicament.

"It's not funny," whinned Naruko.

"Dear let the girl down and step away," instructed Shikaku.

"Oh come on I'm not going to kidnap her," said Yoshino.

"I'm taking that chance," said Shikaku.

"fine you big meanie," said a pouting Yoshino as she put Naruko down.

"You weren't really going to kidnap me right," said Naruko.

"Of course not dear why would you even think that," said Yoshino with a creepy look on her face.

Naruko hides behind Shikamaru to protect herself from his cute obsessed mother. "Your mom is really creeping me out," whispered Naruko.

Shikamaru just sweat dropped and sighed. "This is becoming troublesome," he says to her.

"Oh my look at the time everyone it's already 10:00," said Mikoto.

"Your rigth we all better head home and turn in for the night," said Sarutobi.

"Mikoto thank you for keeping Naruko and her friends this week," said Kaede.

"It was my pleasure Kaede-sama," said Mikoto. "Please take care everyone as you go home tonight."

"We will and thank you again for keeping them," said Yoshino.

Everyone was leaving the Uchiha compound with their parents when Naruko turned back to one final thing for the night.

"Hey teme catch," said Naruko throwing Sasuke two objects.

"What are they dobe." said Sasuke.

"That's the video tape containing all the pranks I pulled on you and the hair solution to get the dye out of you hair," said Naruko making everyone freeze in their tracks.

A dumbfounded Sasuke stares at her as does everyone else. "Wait your just giving these to me even though I still insulted you everyday this week," he says.

"Yep. hey I don't hate you enough to make you walk around the village like that and you say this makes us even for now, but don't think anything of it because when I start the academy your my prime target," said a smirking Naruko.

"Like you'll be able to get me dobe I be high alert then," said Sasike.

"Good I look forward to that challenge," said Naruko. "Well later teme. Bye Mikoto-sensei," she calls to them as she runs back to her group.

"What was that just now?" asked a confused Choji.

"Let's just say it was a peace offering" said Naruko.

"I swear your too nice to people Blue-Eyes," said Shikamaru.

"What can I say I'm just that nice of a girl," said Naruko heading home as her week of hell has finally come to an end.

Back at the Uchiha compound a re-ravened haired Sasuke sits on his bedroom floor holding the picture of Shikamaru and Ino at the bottom of the hill in one hand and in the other a match.

"I guess we can call ourselves even now dobe," said Sasuke as he burned the picture and deleted the photo from his camera. "But don't think this will last for long because it wouldn't really be much fun if we didn't torture each other," he says as he goes to sleep.

* * *

Lazyfox: Wow this was probably my longest chapter so far.

Random: Awww you made Sasuke nice in this chapter.

Lazyfox: Yeah I did, but that does not mean their buddies now it just makes room for more action and rivalry between them.

Kyo: Awwww that was so cute I just absolutely loved it. I especially liked Naruko song.

Lazyfox: I know it is such a great song and I think it sorts of fits her you know.

Kyo: So true.

Random: Guys there's a bunch of fan people at the door and they're trying to break in.

Lazyfox: Don't worry I got that covered. Kushina coded CFAS!

Kushina:Oh crazy fans attacking the studio on it. (Brings out bazooka) Dear I'm leaving you in charge of the game today so do a good job.

Minato: I will and please not too much blood shed please.

Kushina: No promises. Now lets do this. (Charges outside to take on the crazy fans)

Lazyfox: Time for the WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE! First contestant will be Kyo because Random went last time.

Kyo: Well here goes nothing. (Spins the wheel and lands on torture) Just peachy it's a torture card.

Minato: Your torture for today is to be tied over a tank filled with pirañas in little clothing while the rope is slowly cut in half.

Kyo: Oh joy. (Gets tied by her hands and feet and suspended over the tank while blade is slowly swung over the rope.) Help I don't want to die yet!

Random: Haha that's too funny.

Lazyfox: I'm glad you you think this is funny because it's your turn.

Random: Oh crap. (Makes her way to the wheel and spins it and lands on a torture card) Of course I land on that.

Minato: You have to be sent to the emo corner...

Random: Yes that's not a torture I can do that.

Minato: then get dragged out of it by Muffin.

Random: That sucks. (Goes into the emo corner) Come in get me.

Muffin then drags her out of the corner and into the emptied hallway.

Muffin: Just so you know I'm a breeding dog.

Random: Oh god some one help me I don't like where this is going!

Lazyfox: Wow Poor Random she's finally getting a taste of her medicine and it looks like Kyo survived her trip in the tank.

Kyo: (Curled in the emo corner) Piranas everywhere so cold so cold.

Lazyfox: I think they've both suffered enough so I go easy on them next time, but to do that I need a new victim so please send me some along with how you want me to torture them. Tell me what you all thought about this chapter and stay tune for the next update because it's time for the long awaited Kyuubi festival. Well until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	14. The Kyuubi festival tomorrow

Lazyfox: Hi everybody glad to see you again. As you know today is the day of the kyuubi festival and that means were going to have to say good bye to one of our beloved characters, so I would like to thank everyone for voting and helping me decide on who will be the one to die.

GILLIGFAN: Your welcome sensei of torture. I looking forward todays events. Hey did you know theres a hot tube here in the emo corner. (Turns the disco ball on and starts to have a dance party in there.)

Kyo: Hey I though you said she was here for only one episode.

Lazyfox: Well, thats what I had planned on happening, but it seems like she had other plans. So now we have a choice to either let her join the cast or we can say good bye to the emo corner.

Kyo: Okay I say she can join as long as she doesn't take all the spot light from me.

GILLIGFAN: Yeah thank you Kyo-chan your the best, well next to lazyfox-chan I mean.

Lazyfox: Okay I guess your officially a member of the crew because for some reason I can't find Random to ask her on her opinion about you joining us.

Kyo: Wait you actually would listen to Random's opinion?

Lazyfox: Well she's been here the longest so it should be only fair to ask her opinion since she is my second in command.

Random: (crawls into the studio while she's tied up from head to toe) You mean that I do matter to this show.

Lazyfox: Of course you are Random your our lovable physco/crazy yaoi-fan that we all love and what happen to you?

Random: (Starts crying) I never knew you cared so much I feel so loved! Oh and that crazy girl in the corner over there tied me up when I was being raped by Muffin. (shutters and starts to cry) Oh Lazyfox it was awful I don't want that to happen to me ever again please don't let it happen.

LazyFox: Don't worry the mean dog is gone now so theres no need to cry anymore. Now how about you go take a long rest in the cast member lounge and rest after that horrible ordeal. (unties Random)

Random: thanks your a good friend. (limps out of the studio)

Lazyfox: She never catches a break. Okay now that's settled why don't we move on to the Random button.

GILLIGFAN: I'll do it. (hits the button)

Sakura: What the hell I just had the perfect shot of Sasuke after his morning work out it was so hot. (nose bleed)

Lazyfox: God no one wants to hear about that jerk.

Sakura: who are you to say that about my beloved Sasuke-kun. He's like the hottest guy in the village.

Lazyfox: I beg to differ. The hottest man there is my man Shikamaru.

Sakura: You mean that lazy bum. Yeah right the guys a twig compared my Sasuke-kun.

Lazyfox: Hey don't be saying anything about Shikamaru because if you do your going to need a doctor to put you back together after I'm through with ya.

Sakura: You mean something like he's the ugliest, and laziest man in the entire village and no girl will every love him because of that.

Kyo: Oh that bitch is going to die.

GILLIGFAN: I know isn't it great. Here want some popcorn.

Kyo: Oh thank you. Now lets watch some good old fashion ass whopping.

Lazyfox: (Tick marks appear on her head as she shakes with rage and glares at the girl) Your gonna regret saying that.

Sakura: Yeah like I'm going to believe that you can h….. (gets cut off as she is hit in the face with Lazyfox's mallet and thrown against a near by wall)

Lazyfox then pounces on the girl and starts to pummel her face into the ground as her fists are covered in blood before she sends the pink haired girl flying through the studio roof.

Kyo: Feel better now.

Lazyfox: No ,and since I sent our disclaimer person out of here GILLIGFAN you can say it for me instead while I go cool off in the hot tube so you two are going to finish up here for me till I regain my self control. (Stomps off to the Hot tube)

GILLIGFAN: Yeah. Listen up people LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto in any way just this story, so leave her alone about it already. How was that?

Kyo: Good job. Now we can move on todays story that the fans have been waiting for because I know I have. So ladies and gentlemen please enjoy the show!

* * *

A month has passed since Naruko and her friends stay at the Uchiha compound and in that time Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura have all joined the ninja academy together leaving Naruko to fall into her old patterns of hiding from the villagers until her friends got out. I know it might sound funny, but for some reason Sasuke and Sakura have become less of a pain for Naruko and everyone. With they're new friendlier moods towards the group Ino and Sakura regained their lost friendship and has also brought Ino to start liking Sasuke again because he's stopped being a total jackass to everyone. Now I'm not saying he still isn't a jackass or anything I'm just saying he's a more tailorable one. As for Sakura and Naruko they still pick at each other like calling each other names and stuff, but other that they get along fine thanks to Ino. Yeah life for Naruko is going great because she has her friends and love ones with her, but like all good things they all come to end and some of them can end in a very tragic way as Naruko will soon found out for herself how cruel life can really be.

Naruko is sitting outside the window of her grandfathers office enjoying the view of the village in late fall watching the villagers prepare for tomorrows festival. The girl just stares at it all wondering how the villagers can be nice and helpful to each other, but be so cruel and hateful to her. It's a mystery that has plagued her for years. Since the girl could remember all she's ever known from the village was hatred and scorn and she never understood where it came from. The girl has asked many people for the answer to that question, but never receives the answer she's looking for. The girl continues to stare at the busy village not noticing the person sitting next to her until they gave a cough to let her know they were there.

"Oh Nii-san I didn't see you come up here. I guess I was too busy thinking to notice your presence," she tells him.

"I see that and prey tell little sister what has your mind so occupied?" he asks.

"I'm just thinking about the villagers and how they act around each other and then how they act towards me," she tells him.

"Your worried about tomorrow aren't you" he says more as a statement then a question.

"A little bit. I never understand why they're so vicious towards me on my birthday then any other day. I mean I know they attack every other day, but on my birthday they really try to kill me," she says trying to understand the villagers motives for attacking her. "I mean do they really hate me that much and if so why do they hate me."

Dog gets a cold look in his eyes as he thinks about the reason for the villagers hatred, but its not directed towards the girl beside him, but for the thing that resides in her. "I don't understand they're motives and I will never try to understand them because of what they do to you. No matter what they're motives are they threaten my little sister and to me thats unforgivable," he tells her.

"I'm lucky to have a great big brother like you," she says curling up next him.

"And I'm lucky to have you as a sister even if you do get on my nerves a lot," he says to her putting an arm around her.

Naruko sticks her tongue out at him in a playful way before she yawns and lays her head on his side. "Nii-san can you tell my friends I can't play today I'm too tried from all the running I did earlier," she says sleepily before falling asleep in her brother's arms.

"Sure," he tells her after picking her up and bringing her inside the Hokage's office and laying her down on the couch.

"I never though I see the day when Naruko was too tried to do something," said the Hokage.

"I think any child would after being chased throughout the entire village," said Dog as he covered Naruko up. "I swear if you let me i would kill every last one of those assholes for trying to hurt her."

"I know I wish i could allow you do that, but a last my hands our tied thanks to those bastards in the grand council," said Sarutobi.

"I understand Hokage-sama. If you excuse me I have to report to Naruko friends and let them know she isn't coming today," said Dog shunshin out of the office.

Sarutobi looks at his sleeping granddaughter and sees how peaceful and happy she looks and wish she could be like that everyday. "My little Naruko will you ever find peace in your life," he says to himself as he begins his paperwork.

Across the village the children are now being released from school as the kids depart a group of five walk out together.

"You know I still don't see the point of going to this place. I say its nothing, but a drag and a complete waste of our time," complained Shikamaru.

"Aw I bet your just saying that because Naruko isn't enrolled yet," said a smirking Ino.

"Hn if she was here none of us would learn anything considering she'll be too busy causing trouble for everyone," stated Sasuke in his superior tone.

"I think when Naruko joins the academy she actually try to become number one in class considering she wants to be hokage someday," said Choji munching on a bag on barbecue chips.

"Well for her to be number one she has to beat Sasuke-kun and lets face it thats never going to happen," said Sakura holding onto Sasuke's arm making the boy twitch in annoyance.

"You'll be surprised how stubborn Naruko can be about things so I wouldn't over estimate her before you see her an action," said a voice from above the children.

The kids looked up into the tree to find Naruko's older brother Dog standing on a limb with an orange book in his hands. (Yeah the pervert book finally makes an appearance)

"Hey Dog what you doing up there," called shikamaru.

"I just came bye to tell you guys that Naruko can't play today," said Dog putting his book away.

That got everyone's attention in a hurry. Naruko never misses a chance to hang out with them so it must something serious.

"Did something happen to her?" asked a worried Ino.

"Nothing bad. She's just tried," he tells them not seeing Shikamaru's calculating gaze.

"She had a run in with the villagers again didn't she?" asked Shikamaru making everyone look Dog for conformation.

Dog sighed knowing Shikamaru would figure it out. "Yeah, but they didn't hurt her they just chased her throughout the village wearing her out," he tells them.

"Where is she?" asked Shikamaru wanting to confirm that for himself.

"At her grandfather's office sleeping so your free to go check on her if you like," he tells them before he leaves viva la Shunshin.

With that said the children headed towards the Hokage tower and up to Third's office where they knock to gain entrance to the room. Upon receiving the okay they walk in to see the Third working on a giant stack of paperwork.

"Ah hello children very nice to see you guys again hows the academy going for you all?" asked Sarutobi.

"Fine," they all say.

"That's good, glad to hear it. Naruko still hasn't woken up yet, but your all free to stay here until she does," he tells them as he goes back to his paperwork.

The children gather around Naruko watching her sleep as they start to talk to one another. Hearing chattering going on around her Naruko begins to stir gaining the attention of her friends as they all watch her wake up. Naruko yawns as she stretches her back in a cat like manner making her friends snicker before she turn to them rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Aww cute!" exclaimed both Ino and Sakura watching the sleepy Naruko.

The guys thought the same the thing they're just to manly to say it out loud.

"Morning Blue-Eyes sleep well?" asked Shikamaru.

"I need to stop hanging around you and your dad. I think I'm starting catch your guys lazy disease," said Naruko making everyone laugh at her. Well for Sasuke in was just a Hn.

"I didn't think laziness was a disease," said Ino.

"Well, it must be because I think I caught it," said Naruko giving everyone her famous smile.

"I say it's all in your in head," said Choji.

"No offense or anything, but what are you guys doing here?" asked Naruko getting off the couch.

"We came to check on you after we heard you ran into another problem with the villagers," said Ino. "They didn't hurt you did they?" she asked.

"No, today was one of my lucky days I actually manage to get away from them before they could do any bodily harm," she tells them nonchalantly.

Everyone became a little angry at the way Naruko just said it like it was a normal routine and like it was nothing important.

"How can you act like it's no big deal for how they treat you. I mean were not that good of friends, but I still think it's wrong for how they treat you," said Sakura surprising everyone that she actually had the guts to say what everyone was thinking.

"It just doesn't bother me. To each is their own and if they choose to hate me I can't stop them, so I don't let it bother me because the moment I do they win and thats something I not going let happen," she tells them with a serious look.

"Win what exactly?" asked Choji.

"My happiness. They try to make me miserable, but it never works because I have all of you and my family and as long as I got that the village will never break me," she says to them with a smile. "How about we drop the subject and talk about something else," she suggested.

"Alright how about the festival thats happening tomorrow," said Sakura.

"Yeah the festival sounds like fun," said Choji.

"I hate festivals," said Sasuke.

"You hate everything that's fun," said Naruko.

"Do not. I don't hate torturing you do I," he said.

"That's only fun for you," she says.

"Yeah, but it still fun," he says.

"Okay you two back to the topic at hand," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah lets talk about what we're going to wear," said Ino.

"That sounds good. My mom got me this really pretty red kimono with matching accessories," said Sakura.

"Cool my mom got me a purple one," said Ino. "What about you Naruko," she asked.

"I'm going to wear an orange one," she tells them.

"That doesn't sound like you to be willing to wear a kimono," said Choji.

"Oh you know me so well. Yes, unfortunately I'm being blackmailed by my Sister to wear it," said Naruko.

"I believe that," said both Shikamaru and Choji.

"Naruko are you talking about me again," said Cat coming in from the window with Dog.

"Can't you two use the door anymore," exclaimed Sarutobi.

"No," they tell him.

"I give up," he says going back to his work.

"So what has Naruko being saying about me?" asked Cat.

"That your blackmailing her into wearing a Kimono," said Ino.

"Well, I wouldn't have too if she just wore them willingly," said Cat.

"Like thats ever going to happen," said everyone in the room.

"See my friends get it," stated Naruko.

"Your still wearing the kimono tonight or I revile your little secret to everyone," said Cat.

"What secret?" asked everyone in curiosity.

"You better not tell them!" screamed Naruko.

"Come on tell us please," asked Sakura and Ino pulling the wounded puppy look.

"Okay fine I tell you part of it," said Cat.

"That works," said everyone.

"No it doesn't," cried Naruko.

"Okay Naruko has got this crush on someone in the village," said Cat making everyone stare at a blushing Naruko.

"Hey look at the time my grandma needs me so I better go so bye," said Naruko rushing out the door.

"Wait Naruko get back here," cried her friends chasing after her.

"That wasn't nice," said Dog.

"It was payback for her telling you my secret," said Cat.

Dog pulled Cat into him. "Yeah, but if she didn't me and you wouldn't be together now would we," he said as he gave her a kiss.

"I guess your right," she mumbled.

Sarutobi gave a cough to get the two lovebirds attention. "If you two are done would either of you like to give me a report," he stated.

"Everything is fine Hokage-sama," they both report.

"Good then you two are dismissed," he says.

Cat and Dog then Shunshin out of his office leaving Sarutobi to his work. Now we go back to Naruko who is still being chased by her friends.

"Aw come on this isn't fair I still exhausted from earlier," cried Naruko.

"Then just quit running and tell us who the guy is," stated Ino.

"I refuse now quit chasing me," screamed Naruko.

"NO!" shouted her friends.

"Why me," thought Naruko as she rounded a corner and was picked up by Dog and carried off before her friends could get her.

"Thanks Nii-san," said Naruko laying in Dog's arms.

"No problem," said Dog noticing Naruko going back to sleep causing a small smile to appear. "Sleep tight Naruko," he says to her watching her friends run around the corner.

"Ah where she go," cried Sakura.

"Don't know, but will see her tonight then we can get our answer," said Shikamaru.

So with that said everyone heads home to get ready for the festival tonight while Dog carries a sleeping Naruko home.

* * *

Lazyfox: Wow I feel a lot better and more relaxed then before. So how was the introduction to the Kyuubi festival.

GILLIGFAN: I thought we were going to see some action.

Kyo: Yeah I did too.

Lazyfox: I decided to break it into three parts. So you have to wait a little more for it.

GILLIGFAN: That sucks.

Kyo: Yeah I know it does.

Lazyfox: Well, I'll let Kushina and Minato take over now.

Kushina: Yes, I kicked butt yesterday. You fan fanatics didn't stand a chance, but now time for some more torture with the WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE! Our guest for tonights event is the creepy pedophile we all hate Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Why am I back here and you that stupid mallet of yours broke my nose and knocked out some of my teeth.

Lazyfox: Oh my swings getting better that so great to know.

Minato: Okay Orochimaru come on up here and spin the wheel to receive a torture.

Lazyfox: No need Minato I got one for him all ready. (Hands Minato an envelope)

Orochimaru: Not fair I didn't get to spin the wheel.

Lazyfox: Don't care. Now Minato please read the card for us.

Minato: Orochimaru your torture is you have to fight Kushina and Lazyfox in a steel cage with your hands and feet tied to anchors while Lazyfox and Kushina can use anything to hit you.

Lazyfox: Yeah more stress relief. (Puts on some brass knuckles) This going to be fun.

Kushina: I say. (Loads up her machine guns) Any last words.

Orochimaru: (Wets his pants) Mama.

Lazyfox proceeds to beat the living crap out of him by throwing him around the steel cage and pummels his face in with her brass knuckles and when she's finished she throws him to Kushina who fills him up with bullets and then sets him on fire with her flamethrower. Orochimaru is left on the floor in a bloody mass before Lazyfox runs him over with a monster truck.

Lazyfox: Well, that's all for today hope you all enjoyed and until next time…..

**Everyone: JII-NEE! **


	15. The Kyuubi festival and birthday gifts

Lazyfox: To everyone who loves this story and have waited for this very long update I want to start by saying how sorry I am for leaving you all hanging. I've had a tough couple of months and I just haven't had the heart to continue this story, but after having a good kick in the butt from Random and seeing all your views I have found the heart to continue, but I might not be frequent updater like before cuz of school, but I'll defiantly try for you guys!

Random: Hey guys I'll be the first to say she really has had it ruff, but I'm keeping her straight, so were going to have fun with this story so no worries.

Kyo:Yeah were back in action people and you know what that means were going to the Kyuubi festival and I can't wait to see what happens cuz I have been dying to see it.

GILLIGFAN: Yeah all us fans have waited long enough, so were going to cut are usually long talking segment short and going straight to the Random button, so go Random.

Random: Will do crazy crazy-fangirl. (slams fist on the random button)

Itachi: I wish not to be here if you hate my foolish little brother

Lazyfox: I don't hate him just don't like him and please can you say the disclaimer for us cuz we all love you.

Itachi: Fine I will say it. LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto. I'll take my leave now. (Leaves in a cloud of dust)

Lazyfox: Yeah this wasn't one of my better intros. Sorry, I'm still a little sad, but I get better soon. Now time for you guys to enjoy your long awaited chapter.

* * *

In Naruko's and Kaede's log cabin we find the two residents getting ready for the festival tonight. Naruko has a pout set on her face as her grandmother fixes her hair into a formal bun.

"Naruko dear, I know you hate wearing this, but honestly do you have to pout about it," Kaede stated finishing Naruko's hair.

"Oh grandma I'm not pouting about that I'm pouting about the fact Nee-chan told everyone I have a crush on someone and you know the guys will figure it out soon," Naruko said while pouting with her arms crossed.

"Naruko you don't have to worry I'm sure he'll return your feelings if you told him," Kaede said wearing a knowing smile.

"Grandma I'm too young for that and besides he can't love someone like me I just danger waiting to happen," she said sadly as her happy eyes dulled.

"Naruko that's nonsense why would you say that," Kaede demanded looking into her eyes.

"Just this bad feeling I've had this week about something terrible is going to happen is all," Naruko said looking at her grandmother.

"Naruko you don't have to go to the festival if you don't want to," Kaede tells her knowing she might be scared of the villagers since they always try to kill her on this day.

"No i'm not scared of the villagers grandma. I'm used to them trying to kill, but I don't since the start of this week I've had this really bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen," Naruko said looking at her grandmother with sad eyes. "I'm not scared for I'm scared for everyone around me. Like I said I'm use to the hatred, but everyone else isn't and I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

Kaede looked sadly at her granddaughter knowing the life she's had so far has been terrible and she's suffered a lot of heartache in her short life and she should know since she always the one to see the pain on her face and sadness behind her mask. Well, she should't say only one because she knows for a fact every one who knows and cares about Naruko see the girl is suffering, but tries to stay strong for everyone, so no one worries about her even though we all know she wants to take that mask and show everyone what she truly feel.

_"Oh my little Naruko I wish I could break your mask, so you can show your sadness. It not good for you to keep it inside and lay dormant like you do it feeds the fox and gives him strength," she thinks as she watches her granddaughter look at herself in the mirror before replacing her frown with a smile._"Naruko dear I'll be right back I have t get something really quickly out my room okay."

"Okay grandma," Naruko said watching her grandmother leave the room as some one knocked on the door. "I'll get it._"_

Naruko got up and went over to the door and opened it to see Shikamaru and Choji standing there with their moms. Yoshino bomb-rushed her into a hug. "So cute! Oh your going to kill me one day with your cuteness."

"Oh I don't want to do that Ms. Yoshino I would miss your hugs to much," Naruko said hugging her back.

"I doubt that blue-eyes," Shikamaru said walking into the house with choji.

"Pay him no attention Naruko he's been cranky since him came home today. Something about troublesome girls and troublesome feelings," Yoshino said putting Naruko down making Shikamaru twitch in irritation before pulping down on the couch.

"Sorry I think I know what that's about," Naruko mumbled sitting next to Shikamaru who refused to look at her as Choji joined them on the couch too.

"So Naruko are you going to avoid Ino and Sakura the whole festival?" Choji asked trying to keep the peace, but only made Shikamaru twitch more.

"Oh you know it. Those two will interrogate me and I'm not reveling anything to anyone," she said determinately.

Shikamaru was growling under his breathe making sure no one heard him as Naruko and Choji chatted happily with each other. "_Could the guy she likes be Choji. They talk a lot and pull pranks together, so could it_ **be** _him," he thinks sadly._

Naruko looked over her shoulder at Shikamaru seeing him thinking mood with a deep frown on his face. _"I wonder what got him in such a bad mood. He never has that face on unless he trying to solve a complicated problem and sometimes thats too much work for him so what could be the cause of a confused Shikamaru," she thinks as she goes back to talking to Choji._

Kaede soon walks back into the room with her hands behind her back as she looks at her living room full of people. "Good evening everyone," she said with her hands still behind her back.

Naruko leans over the back of the couch to face her grandmother. "Hey grandma. What's that behind your back?"

Kaede smiled before handing Naruko the nicely wrapped box. She saw the look on her granddaughters face as well as the faces of the other occupants in the house. "Happy birthday Naruko."

Naruko stared wide eyed at the box totally forgetting her birthday was today even though she had just talked about it with Dog earlier that day. "Thank you grandma," she said hopping over the couch to give her a hug.

"Blue-eyes why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Shikamaru asked feeling guilty about not knowing his best friend birthday and about not having a present for her when she gave him one.

"To be honest it slipped my mind," she said laughing sheepishly as she scratched her head.

"Naruko open your present I want to see what Kaede-sama got you," Yoshino cried standing near her with a camera.

"Okay," Naruko said putting the boxdown, so she could open it as everyone gathered around her to watch.

Naruko peeled the paper off and open the lid to the box showing off a new ninja academy outfit, new shinobi sandals, a book on medicine and medical jutsu and a new fox plushie to go with her collection. "Aww a new fox plushie thanks grandma I love you so much and this will go great with my collection," she squealed in a girly voice.

Shikamaru and Choji both jaw dropped at Naruko behavior before Shikamaru took his mother camera from her taking a picture of Naruko hugging the plushie close to her while chuckling as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Naruko dear I'm glad you like your present, but you have one more in there dear," Kaede said enjoying her granddaughter's reaction to the plushie the one thing that can make her act like a total girl.

Naruko looked back into the box to find a blue box at the bottom. She pulled the box out and opened it gasping at what she saw. "Grandma this is your most precious locket, I can't take this."

"Actually Naruko that was your mothers locket. I kept it safe for you until you started going to the academy," Kaede said taking the locket out of the box and placing it on Naruko. "It's yours now take good care of it like your mother did."

Naruko stared at the heart-shaped locket with unreadable eyes as a smile graced her face as she examined the locket. _"My mother's locket" she thought happily glad to have something of hers._ "Thank you grandma I love it and I promise to take good care of it," she tells her while giving her a hug.

"I know you will and I love you too," Kaede said hugging her back. "Now run along and have fun at the festival."

"Okay Grandma. Don't be too board while were gone and don't forget to turn the night light on over the garden," Naruko said walking out the house with Shikamaru and Choji in tow.

"I won't dear. Have a nice time," Kaede called to them walking back inside the small cabin.

Kaede walked back inside heading to her room passing her family picture of her, Naruko, Dog, Cat, Iruka, and Sarutobi failing to see the picture cracking over one of the people in the picture before disappearing inside her bedroom.

* * *

The small group made their way to the festival having a small conversation going on between Choji and Naruko as Shikamaru continued to ponder on his earlier thoughts and on a gift he could get Naruko. The group made it to the festival to find their other members of the group there already.

"There you guys are we've been waiting for you like forever," Ino said in annoyance before seeing Naruko's locket. "Oh Naruko that's cute were you get it?"

"My grandma gave it to me for my birthday," she tells her looking at the locket with sparkling eyes. "She said it belonged to my mother.

At the mention of her mother Mikoto perked her ears up and looked at the locket only to smile sadly at it remembering who Kushina had gotten it from.

"That's a beautiful locket Naruko it looks good on you," Mikoto tells her.

"Thank you Mikoto-sensei. Hey teme you actually came what a surprise," she said smirking at the Uchiha boy who wore and uncomfortable frown on his face.

"Shut it dobe," he said scowling at her.

Naruko laughed at him before turning to the others. "So what do you guys want to do first?"

"Eat/Look around/Nothin," were the answer she got making her sweat-drop at the replies.

"Hey since it Naruko's birthday lets let her decide," Ino said to the others getting nods of approval before looking back at Naruko. "So what do you want to do first Naruko?"

"Hm lets see now," she said biting her thumb as she was thinking making Shikamaru chuckle at her. "How about we play some games they seem like fun."

"Great idea. Okay you heard her to the games," Ino cheered running off to the game booth with the others following behind her.

The kids looked at all the games and the prizes they had to choose from if they won until one prize caught Naruko's eye. Shikamaru saw her staring at the prize and had a smirk on his face as he approached the booth.

"One game please?" he asked the man as the booth man gave him three baseballs.

Shikamaru took one and aimed it at the stack of pins before throwing it and knocking them all down surprising Naruko and the others. The restocked them and Shikamaru picked up the next baseball and throwing it and again knocking the pins down. The man again put the pins up as Shikamaru took his last turn and again knocked them down making Naruko cheer for him.

"Okay little man pick any prize you want," the man said pointing behind him.

Shikamaru scanned the prizes again before looking back at Naruko to see which one she wanted again and saw her looking at the same prize from before. "I'll take the giant tiger."

The man nods and takes it down before he hands it to Shikamaru who then hands it to Naruko who looked at him with surprise.

"For me?" she asked in surprise.

"Yep. I saw you looking at it and thought you like it," he tells her.

Naruko looked at the tiger before looking back up at Shikamaru giving a huge ear to ear smile. "Thank you Shika I love it," she says happily giving him a peck on the cheek walking to another booth cuddling her new stuff animal.

Shikamaru was staring blankly ahead after Naruko kissed him as the others snickered at him as his mother giggled and squealed in joy holding her camera close to her singing to herself 'Grandchildren, Grandchildren' making him confused before following after the happy Naruko.

The group continued to enjoy the festival when it was close to an end everyone was now trying to find a great place to watch the firework show.

"Oh all the good places are gone," Ino and Sakura whined seeing everyone sitting in the clearing where the fireworks would be.

"Hey I know a spot where we can see everything," Naruko tells them still holding her tiger.

"Really where cuz I don't see one dobe," Sasuke said smugly at her.

"Well, teme if you follow me I'll show you," she said leading the group up the Hokage monument and into a clear side of the mountain over the fourth's hokage's head seeing the entire village.

"Ta-da!" she cheers at the beautiful clear sky in front of them. "Will have the best view of the fireworks here."

"How you know about this place Whiskers?" Sakura asked.

Naruko looked down at her feet sadly. "This is where I always came when I was alone and sad from the way the village treated me and also where I came to watch the fireworks every year since I'm not allowed to go to the festival in the first place. To be honest this was actually the first festival I ever went to without getting the living tar beat out of me."

Everyone looked at her sadly not liking the sad look on her face before she looked up with a real bright smile.

"But I happy the way things are because I have great friends like all of you and that makes everything okay. If it wasn't for the way the village treated me I never would have met you guys and because I met all of you it makes all the pain I went worth it," she tells them with her smile whipping away the depressed atmosphere as the firework show started.

Everyone smiled too at the girls since of life and couldn't help wish she never lost her sense of happiness, but most importantly her smile. The group of friends and adults watched the amazing show together in a sense of piece and tranquility washed over them.

When the show ended everyone was getting ready to leave, when Mikoto stopped Naruko from leaving.

"Naruko would you like to come stay the night at the estate. Father wants to see you again and I want to teach you a new song," she tells her.

"Um sure, but I need to ask grandma first," she tells her.

"Um can we all come Mikoto-sensei?" Ino asked.

"Sure I don't have a problem with that. Is okay with you guys?" she asked looking at their mothers who gave their approval. "Okay how the kids go with Naruko to get her stuff and the rest of us can go pack your bags for the night and then you guys come back to my house."

"Okay," they all say breaking off into two different groups.

* * *

The kids walk into the woods leading to Naruko's house with her still carrying the stuff animal Shikamaru gave her. As they come into the clearing of her house Naruko feels accord wind go through her filling her with dread, but shrugs it off and goes inside with her friends following in behind her.

"Grandma I'm back," she calls as she walks into her grandma's only to find it empty. _"That's strange I wonder where she is?"_

Naruko went back into the living where her friends were.

"Is she home?" Sakura asked.

"I don't see her. She might have been called to the hospital. I guess I'll leave her a note to tell her where I am," she said writing her grandmother a note and leaving it on the table.

"Here I got your stuff together," Ino said giving her fox bag.

"Thanks. We can go right after I turn the night light on the garden since grandma might be too tried when she comes in," Naruko said heading to the back yard with her friends behind her.

"What's the night light for?" Choji asked.

"It's especial night light that helps grandma's herbs grow even at night in case there's every an emergency," she tells them as she walks into the garden looking for the light switch.

"Hey what's the tree for?" Sasuke asked.

"Grandma makes strength enhancing apples from that tree that gives shinobi's a bust in power," she says finding the light switch and turning it on.

When she turned the light her friends gasped in horror before both Ino and Sakura screamed in terror causing Naruko to look at them in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing the horrified looks on their faces as Ino, Sakura and Choji all started sobbing while looking at the tree. She turned to Shikamaru seeing him mouth the words 'Don't look' with a pained expression.

Naruko felt the chilling sensation from earlier grow more within her as she turned to see what her friends where looking at before her whole body went rigid at what she saw before her.

"Gr...gr..GRANDMA!"

* * *

Lazyfox: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger I know that's not fair after the long wait I put you through, but I had to. I promise the next chapter will be up a lot sooner then this one I swear.

Random: It better because that is so wrong and the worst kind of torture to make people go through.

Kyo: Yeah damn it!

GILLIGFAN: I wanted to see more!

Kushina: You better have the next chapter up soon or I'm going to pound your face in.

Minato: I agree with my wife it not nice to torture people like this.

Lazyfox:Gosh make en feel worst why don't cha. Geez. Anyway here the second part and what happened to Kaede stay tune in find out. Well until next time...

**Everybody: Jii-Nee! **


	16. Kyuubi festival ends Naruko Unleashed

Lazyfox: See I told you it'll be a faster update and I'm so glad to see the reviews are still coming in. Today we find out what happened to Kaede.

Random: (Sniffling) It's so sad. Poor lady didn't deserve it I tell ya. (Blows nose in her handkerchief)

Kyo: Why does the good die old. It's not fair it should've of been Rin!

GILLIGFAN: I'm sorry this is emotional and all, but we need to move along the fans are getting impatient.

A loud knocking was heard near the studio entrance as loud voices can be heard.

Lazyfox: Are they carrying pitchforks and torches.

Kyo: (Looks out window with binoculars) Yep and they got a battling ram and one of them has a bazooka too.

Random: Damn they really want the chapter up. Okay moving along to my favorite part of the intro the Random button. (Slams fist on the button) Love doing that.

Background ninja: stands there quietly not doing or saying anything.

Lazyfox: Dude you have to do something here your killing the mood.

Background ninja: stills stands and says nothing.

Lazyfox: This is lame. Just say the disclaimer at least.

Background ninja: LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto. (He said in a stoic emotionless voice before shunshin out of the studio.

Lazyfox: That was uneventful. Okay time for the show to really began. Heres the final part of the Kyuubi festival so see you back at the end of the show.

* * *

Naruko horrified cry rang through the air breaking the hearts of her friends as they heard the terrible wail. They all wanted to comfort her, but none them knew what to do as she screamed until she stopped and moved towards her grandma bloody and beaten body.

"Gr...Grandma?" Naruko said in a whisper as she stepped towards her Grandmother's bloody body as it laid against the apple tree.

Shikamaru and the others could only watch as Naruko approached her grandmother. When Naruko got there she collapsed in front of Kaede reaching her hands out to her before taking Kaede by the shoulders.

Naruko began to shake her grandmother. "Grandma wake up. This isn't funny." She says quietly continuing to shake Kaede until she felt a warm liquid on her hands. She looks at them and sees them covered in blood.

Ino, Sakura, and Choji still cried as they watched Naruko try to wake Kaede up knowing it was pointless as Sasuke Shikamaru watched with sad eyes. They continued to watch until they saw Naruko pull back to see the blood on her hands feeling afraid for her as she started shaking from seeing all the blood on her hand. They watched her lay Kaede down on her back as Naruko prepared her healing Jutsu.

"Don't worry Grandma I'll have you better in no time," Naruko said in a shaky voice placing her hands over her grandmother's wounds already knowing it was too late to save her, but she didn't care as her mind was thrown into shock and desperation in trying to save her Grandmother.

Naruko's friends stood by and watched her try and bring her grandmother back until it was too much for them to bear anymore seeing the strong girl they all knew slowly break down mentally on the inside. Shikamaru decided to end it by walking over to her with a pained expression on his face.

"Blue-eyes," Shikamaru said with sympathy in his voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Naruko looks up to him with sad and pleading eyes. "S...Shika she's n...not waking up. W...why isn't she waking up?" she asked in a broken voice as tears gathered in her eyes.

Shikamaru's heart broke seeing the look on her face, but stayed strong for her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Blue-eyes. Kaede's gone Naruko," he tells her wrapping her into a hug.

Naruko felt everything around her spin out of control as her world crashed around her. She shook her head in disbelief at Shikamaru words. "No. No. NO! YOUR WRONG! SHE'S NOT GONE! SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" she screamed in sadness breaking everyone heart more and making Shikamaru tighten his grip on her as she struggled to get free from him.

"Naruko he's telling the truth. Kaede-sama gone," Ino said sympathetically kneeling next to them with a sad expression.

Naruko faced her with an angry glare with tear filled eyes. "Quit saying that! She's not died she's just sleeping and she needs me to heal her, so let me go so I can save her!" she screams trying to get to her grandmother side.

"Naruko listen to us! Your Grandmother's dead Naruko and there's nothing anyone can do to save her," Shikamaru says in a broken voice feeling his tears gathering in his eyes.

Naruko stopped struggling as her eyes landed back on her grandmother as her whole body went numb in Shikamaru's hold.

Shikamaru and the other look at Naruko before gasping in shock at the look in her eyes. Her eyes had dulled and they held no warmth in them and her face that once was so cheerful was now a hollow and emotionless void.

"Bl...Blue-eyes?" Shikamaru asked not believing what he was seeing.

Naruko gave no notice that she heard him as she continued to stare at her grandmother as she spoke in a quite mumble. "Why her? Why did it have to be her?"

Everyone looked at each other not sure of what to say to the broken hearted girl, but never got the chance to decide as they heard dark laughter fill the clearing. Hearing the laugh the children moved away from Kaede with Naruko laying limply in Shikamaru's arms as Seven hooded figures jumped out in stood in front of Kaede's dead body.

"Look boys we picked the right hag to kill after all and look now we get to kill the demon itself and her bodyguards. Today's our lucky day," stated a dark voice from the hooded group.

The other shadowed figures all chuckled darkly in response to their leaders words as the kids all gathered around Naruko as Shikamaru passed her to Ino and Sakura standing in front of them in a protective manner.

"So you're the bastards that killed Kaede-sama," Sasuke hissed glaring at them all while standing closer to Naruko.

"You are correct brat. We killed the old hag and left her here for the demon to see what it was like to lose someone," said another shadow figure.

"What did Naruko every do to you to deserve this?" Ino demanded angrily kneeling protectively next to Naruko with Sakura on her other side.

"She's the demon that ruined our lives that's why. Now step aside brats or you're going to end up like the useless bag of bones over here," sneered another shadow figure kicking Kaede's body.

Naruko's trance was broken when the men started to insult her grandmother, but was lost it when the man kicked her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARDS!" Naruko screamed getting to her feet glaring at them with hate filled eyes.

"So the demon speaks and shows compassion for the dead," chuckled the leader leaning over Kaede and spitting in her face. "Stupid hag because of you the demon lived for so long. You should have been dead a long time ago," he says kicking Kaede into the tree.

Naruko anger was bolding passed her breaking point. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!" she screams again as her glare darken scaring her friends.

"Hey boss remember how she was begging us to spare the demon's life?" asked one of the men.

"Yeah I remember that. What a poor excuse for a ninja. Begging for the life of another when you're dying what a disgrace. Just goes to show what a weak minded fool she really was," he said laughing as his men joined in.

Naruko's friends all glared at the men with hate filled eyes not believing they could speak so ill of a great woman and ninja like Kaede. Deep inside of Naruko something snapped within her as the men continued to belittle her grandmother in front of her.

"Shut. Up." Naruko said in a dark under tone as a cold wind blew through the clearing.

The man stopped chuckling before facing the girl with smirks on their faces as the leader step up to Naruko looking down on her.

"And what are you going to do about it if we don't," he says glaring at the girl with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Naruko looked up at him with such hate filled eyes it made the men shake in fear as well as her friends.

"**I'll kill you**" she said as a red swirl of energy poured out of her body surrounding her as harsh winds blew around them.

Shikamaru in the others had to cover their eyes from the power of the energy coming from Naruko, but the power was too strong. The red energy sent them all flying far away from Naruko's side and away from the men.

"Naruko!" they all called to the girl, but their voices didn't reach her. She had given into the power.

Naruko's body burned from the power around her continued to grow until it covered her entire body in the outline of a fox. She crouched to the ground as her nails grew longer and her teeth sharpened into fangs as the whirlwind became harsher for those in the clearing. When the whirlwind was gone everyone looked towards Naruko, but did not see her. All they saw was a monster in the form of a girl.

"You see we told you she was a demon!" screamed one of the men in fear before running off with his companions.

**( I think this counts as M rated stuff because of the blood and gore that's about to take place, but then again it might not be, but I'm just putting this in as a warning so I won't get flamed for it later and that way people can't say I didn't warn them)**

The men tried to run, but they were hopeless to escape. Naruko or what was Naruko jumped in front of their escape route as she clawed one of the men in half ripping him open as blood splattered over her and the men.

"Bl...blue-eyes?" Shikamaru said softly to himself not believing what he saw until Naruko turned to him showing herself covered in the dead man's blood as she looked at him with crimson red eyes filled with hatred.

Naruko turned away with a loud growl, standing up and disappearing before everyone eyes. She reappeared behind two of the men and with clawed hands slashed them across their throats not even giving them enough time to scream out in pain. Naruko narrowed her now crimson red eyes and turned around sharply falling back to all fours as she stepped towards one of the three followers left as they fell to the ground whimpering and calling out for help. Naurko gave a low noise before jumping onto the follower ripping away at the body under her sending torn cloth and flesh into the air as blood splattered the ground.

Naruko stopped her actions, red eyes taking in the broken and bloody body under her before she snarled and rounded off the body and onto another one of the followers leaving only the leader and another. She bit the followers throat ripping it out and stabbing her clawed hand into the followers stomach ripping it out as she spat out blood from her mouth onto the follower. She removed her clawed hand from the followers stomach before slashing it across the followers already tattered throat cutting off his's head sending it to the ground below with a 'thud'.

Naruko smirked before glancing over her shoulder to the only two left, "One more~" She purred out her words laced with hate and blood before the only follower left fell dead to the ground twitching voilently as blood spilled from the long gash down from their head to their waist.

The leader of the group gave a shierk of terror and fear as he stumbled backwards trying to get away."HELP ME! OH GOD HELP ME!" He wailed as Naruko pinned him to the ground, She snarled in his face blood splattering his face from the soaked fangs.

Naruko paused from biting the man's face, she smirked against his trembling and whimpering form, "What's... wrong...?" She growled out lowly wrapping her clawed hands around the man's throat giving it a harsh squeeze. "Can't... Breath?" She sneered tighting her grasp letting the red charka swirl around her burning the man under her body.

Naruko loosening her hold, "You can't die yet" She growled out darkly before raking her claws across the man's cheek leavin four deep gashes.

Naruko laughed at the man who tried to scream out in pain, she raked her claws across his other cheek leaving the same four gashes that matched the other side. She then pressed her claws to the man's covered chest and pushed her claws into his chest

Shikamaru and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing. Naruko was ripping away the men with no signs of remorse or mercy as they cried and pleaded for their lives. It was too much for Ino and Sakura to take so they fainted when seeing the man's head came off, as Choji was throwing up not being able to handle that much blood. Only Sasuke and Shikamaru were able to watch, but out of fear and worry.

"That's not Naruko it can't be. She would never do this to someone" Shikamaru thought sick to his stomach from watching all the bloodshed.

"We have to stop her," whispered Sasuke scared out of his mind.

"I don't think we can reach her she's too far gone," Shikamaru said sadly watching Naruko torture the leader.

"You're her friend bring her back if you can't do it no one can" Sasuke hissed into his ear.

"He's right Shikamaru you have to bring her back" Choji said not looking at Naruko, but at Shikamaru with pleading eyes.

"I'll try" he says moving over to Naruko and the man.

Naruko pulled her hand down slowly making sure she ripped the man from his chest to his stomach leaving a large bloody wound, his body twitching under her.

"Naruko you have to Stop!" Shikamaru screamed to her.

Naruko paused from digging her hand deeper to remove the man's insides, she torn her gaze from the barely alive man under her to shikamaru narrowing her eyes at him before they softened, "Shika?"

"Yes, Blue-eyes it's me" he says softly walking up to her slowly.

Naruko growled the red charka slashing at Shikamaru, she lowered her head before removing her clawed hand and stabbing the man in his throat and his heart with her left hand.

Shikamaru covered his face as the charka slashed around him, but still pushed forward to Naruko. "Blue-eyes I know the real you is still in there! You have to come back to your real self!" he shouts nearing her as the charka continues to slash at him drawing blood.

Naruko frozen her red eyes flickering from it to blue before the red disappeared and she fell off of the man's torn body and to the blood soaked ground.

Shikamaru ran to her with Sasuke and Choji coming up right behind him as he kneeled down beside her picking her up into his arms. "Blue-eyes, you ok?" he asked her softly.

Naruko looked up to him with her blue eyes and blood stained face as looked haunted and scared. "I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen," she says in a hollow and broken voice as she passed out in his arms.

Shikamaru and the other two looked sadly at the girl before their attention was drawn to the appearance of their fathers and mothers, Iruka, Asuma, Cat, Dog, and Sarutobi as they all looked around the clearing in shocked horror. As they saw the dead bodies on the ground as they landed on Kaede's body near the tree as Third Hokage looked on with sadness to the woman and his blood soaked granddaughter.

"We were too late." He says with a great deal of sadness.

* * *

Lazyfox: (Balling her eyes out) Ah I hated doing this! I can't believe I killed Kaede and I can't believe I made Naruko into a murder! (Balls harder making a little puddle in the floor)

Random: Hey I feel bad too, but only for Kaede and Naruko though cuz I enjoyed Killing the bastards that killed Kaede.

Lazyfox: I enjoyed that too. You have a sick in twisted mind to come up with all that blood and gore you know.

Random: Hn it's a gift.

Kyo: Why Kaede Why?

GILLIGFAN: I so sad now. We'll miss her greatly. (bows head and putting roses in front of a picture of Kaede as Kyo kneels in front of it crying)

Kushina: Yes it's sad, but we need to get to our segment since we didn't get to do it last time.

Minato: Dear I think theres been enough torture this chapter. We can't wait one more chapter for our segment.

Kushina: Alright I'll wait, but I want the wheel in next chapter got it.

Lazyfox: Got it Crazy lady. Well, I hope that was up to everyone's viewing pleasure and if the graphic scene was too much I so sorry for that. Next time you'll see Naruko breakdown as she relives what she did and will the support of her loves be enough to save her from losing her mind or will she fall into despair? Stay tune and find out. Well, until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	17. Lost Memories, Lost Hope

Lazyfox: (Was making her way to the studio like every morning with her carmel cappuccino in hand. She walked to the doors to open them when she discovered they were nailed shut.) What the hell? Oh no not this shit again. RANDOM, KYO, GILLIGFAN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!

Random: -laughing evilly before chokes on spit- GAH! Curse you spit

Kyo: -smiles- It'll work this time right? Secret weapon? -all ignoring Lazyfox-

GILLIGFAN: Um is it smart to keep her out there aren't you afraid she'll punish you guys again?

Random & Kyo: Pfft... -rolls their eyes-

Random: What part of 'Secret Weapon' don't you understand? shish...

Kyo: Not worried at all

GILLIGFAN: Don't worry I'll come to your funerals when she kills you both.

Random: -huffs and crosses arms- Non Believer! The Secret Weapon will dislike you!

Kyo: HAI! -cheers- Non Believer!

GILLIGFAN: Going to enjoy watching sensei kill you guys.

Random: -sticks tongue at- Button! Where'd go! -whistles for the button-

Kyo: ...It's not a dog... -holds the button in right hand-

Random: -snatches it- Blah... Wanna push the button GILLIGFAN?

GILLIGFAN: Yes please!

Random: -tosses the button- GO!

Kyo: -smiles knowing what the button will bring-

GILLIGFAN: Ok here goes -slams fist on the button-

Random: WOO! -squeals and tackles down the person before smoke clears-

Kyo: Hey! you can't do that! -rolls her eyes-

Random: Do what I want he's mine~ -sticks tongue out at before being pushed off of-

Toy: ... Why? No touchy unless it below the waist -glances around- .. Where am I? Where's Lazyfox?

GILLIGFAN: Oh they locked her out of the studio and who the hell are you

Toy: Eh? Why you want to know? -steps towards her looking her up and down-

Random: -humming happily-

Kyo: -giggling-

GILLIGFAN: Just askin cuz I curious

Toy: ...Na, Toy is my name... Or what she named me.. -points to Random who stopped humming-

Random: ... I haven't got a real name for you yet! Get over yourself! Now... Unlock the door! Go hug Lazyfox! -points to the nailed door smiling-

Lazyfox: I SAID OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW! (She banged on the door harder)

GILLIGFAN: She's pissed

Toy: ... No... Rather not... -clears throat- Unless you promise me sex... but not with you want someone else like one of them new Neko oc's you got -smirkes darkly

Random: What! No! Their to young! You BASTAR- Okay... Now GO! -shoves Toy to the door-

Kyo: I DID NOTHING! -hides-

Lazyfox: -Close to breaking the door- Heads are going to roll when I get in there. -She says darkly cracking the door a little-

GILLIGFAN: AHHHHHH SAVE ME PLEAS E!

Toy: Whoa.. No need to destroy a perfectly good door Foxxy -waits till door is broken finding it easier than unnailing it-

Random: -hides in bomb shelter-

Lazyfox: -Bust the door down stomping inside with killing intent pouring out of her in a tide of mass destruction- Ok what did I say would happen if my show was taken over again hmmm? -She cracks her knuckles as she glares at the people in the room-

GILLIGFAN: Sensei I had nothing to do with this I swear -She says crying on her knees-

Toy: Annnnnddd I'm ignored... -sighs-

Random: -laughes nervously- Only took over to throw a party... And get Toy here, you missed him right? yes? -pokes head out of bomb shelter-

Lazyfox: -Continues to glare at the shivering and scared girl before smiling happily at her- Oh a party why didn't you say so. I love parties and Toy good to see ya again ya sick bastard. -she says hugging the blond man-

GILLIGFAN: Wait there not going to die?

Toy: -hugs her purring happily- Same

Random: -sighs in relief-

Kyo: -comes out of hiding- No killing?

Lazyfox: Nope no killing. Toy sweetie can you say the disclaimer for me. -she says batting her eyelashes at him while tickling him under his chin-

GILLIGFAN: Well I'll be damned. They were right go figure.

Toy: -purrs louder closing his eyes- Yea sure.. -pulls away clearing throat- Lazyfoxlover does not own Naruto or any of the characters just the story idea -crosses arms- Now... pet me more -leans to Lazyfox and pulls Random closer-

Random: ... greedy little thing... -huffs an rubs his head-

Kyo: ... He's quite weird... Part cat or something?

Random: Maybe...

Lazyfox: -continues to scratch Toy's chin- Don't let her fool you he is.

GILLIGFAN: I see now can we get to the story now I want to see what happens to Naruko when she wakes up covered in blood.

Lazyfox: Alright were going to the story now hoped you enjoy the show cuz I know I will. Again sorry for the blood and gore if any one found it to graphic, but you can blame Random for that she has a sick mind.

Random: What! You asked for my help! your fault! -snatches toy away huffing-

Toy: -sits down on the floor rolling eyes-

Lazyfox: -grins evilly- I know thanks again by the way now without further ado time for the show!

Toy: Woo... Can I go back to my room now?

Random: ...You suck

Toy: Swallow as well -smirks sticking tongue out at-

Kyo: DIRTY MIND

Lazyfox: Guys hello trying to get to the kick butt awesome chapter over here. And bad Toy no dirty talking on the show. -sprays him with water bottle-

Toy: WTH? -hisses and hides behind Random-

Random: ... YOU CAN'T STOP HIM! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! -smiles- But please continue.

Lazyfox: -clears throat- As I was saying please sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage was watching his ninja clean the area were a massacre was held a few hours ago. When the last of the remains was removed from the area he was approached by one of his trusted anbu for a report.

"Hokage-sama we have cleared the area of the dead and have transported Naruko and her friends to the hospital for treatment." Dog reported.

Hiruzen gave a tried sigh. "All this could have been avoided if I was more careful and better prepared. I took the you and cat off of Kaede to stay with Naruko cuz I was sure the village would go after Naruko I never imagined they would target Kaede. Thanks to my mistake Kaede died and Naruko lost her grandmother and possibly her sanity." he sighs again.

"Sir what do you plan to tell the village," Dog asked.

"I don't know yet, but for now we need to worry about Naruko. The seal weakened tonight and I'm afraid the fox will take over again in her vulnerable state. Who's with her now?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Cat, Iruka, Asuma, and her friends" Dog tells him.

"I see. You go too I'll be along soon after I take Kaede to the funeral home to prepare for her funeral" Hiruzen stated picking up Kaede.

"Yes sir," Dog said shunshin out of the clearing.

"Kaede please forgive me," he says to the dead woman in his arms before he too shunshin away.

At Konona hospital

A large group of people were all waiting outside a hospital room that contained a blond haired girl as the doctor's ran test on her.

"Papa will Naruko be okay?" Ino asked her father as she cried into her father's arms.

"Don't worry sweetie she's fine the doctor's are just checking to make sure," Inoichi tells his daughter giving her a comforting hug.

"I don't think anyone has to worry about her physically, but for mentally and emotionally I not so sure she'll ever be ok," Sasuke stated.

Everyone was in a silent agreement with the young Uchiha's statement as they all waited patiently for the doctors to come out and tell them about Naruko's condition. Their attention was drawn away when Dog appeared.

"How is she doing?" he asked as he approached the group.

"No news yet. The Doctor's haven't finished examining her," Cat tells him with sadness laced into her words.

Dog gave her a hug knowing she was about to cry. "Hey don't worry Naruko going to be fine" he tells her kissing her forehead.

Again no one spoke up to confirm or deny the statement as they all continued to wait for the doctor's to come out. The group waited for felt like hours before the doctor finally came out of the room.

"How is she?" Iruka asked the doctor as he stepped into the hall.

"She's going to be okay. There was nothing life threatening, but she did suffer from sever burning on her arms and legs, but it should heal in about one to three weeks" he tells them.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she awake?" Shikamaru asked as the doctor mood turned to a depressing one.

"What's wrong" Dog asked noticing the doctor change in mood making everyone start to worry.

The doctor sighed before continuing his report. "She is awake, but she's asking for Kaede-sama. She doesn't even seem to remember what happened or why she's in the hospital. I didn't know what to tell her so I just decided to let one of you tell her," he says walking away as the group became mournfully silent.

"How can she not remember what happened. She killed seven men for Christ-sake" Sakura said feeling sick to her stomach as the images played through her mind.

"Could it be that she mentally blocked them so she wouldn't remember Kaede-sama's dead and that she killed those men" Choji tells them.

"That's a strong possibility son, but if it is true how can we tell her, without destroying her," Choza said speaking to the other adults.

"We leave out the part about her killing the men, but theres no way we can avoid telling her Kaede-sama's dead" Mikoto says feeling her heart break at the thought of telling the girl her grandmother was killed.

"What about us. You can't expect our children to act like they didn't see her kill those guys in cold blood" Sakura's mom stated.

"What you want Naruko to suffer the knowledge she was controlled by a force to kill those men when she had no control over it" Iruka said getting very angry at the women.

"Why should we care if the demon suffers. Have you forgotten what she's done to this village. It was because of her my brother was killed" Sakura's dad said grabbing Sakura's arm. "Sakura I don't want you anywhere near that demon again. Who knows you could be its next victim," he tells her.

"Dad your wrong Naruko isn't like that at all" Sakura said defending Naruko.

"Sakura she's a demon and she'll hurt you." her mother says.

"The same goes for you too Ino. I don't want you anywhere near her," Ino's mother stated.

"But mom Naruko's my friend," Ino said in protest.

"No, buts young lady that demon could have killed you tonight and I will not put you at risk anymore. Inoichi I want you to erase Ino and Sakura's memory of the girl and of what happened tonight I don't want it to scar them" she tells her husband.

"You can't do that" the girls protested starting to cry a little.

"It's for your own good" their mothers tell them as Inoichi put his hands on their heads.

"Dad please don't," Ino begged as Sakura and her both started crying.

Inoichi closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. Mind erasing jutsu" he says as a bright light flashes from his hand knocking the girls out.

"How could you do that to them," Iruka demanded glaring at the women.

"Were their mothers and we know what's best for them. As for you three if you know what's best for your sons you'll have my husband take their memories of the girl too," Ino's mother said to Yoshino, Mikoto, and Choji's mother. (I need a name for her)

"I'm not going to force my son to forget his friends against his will." Yoshino said turning her back on them.

"Me neither," Choji's mother stated hugging Choji.

"I will never allow it" Mikoto said as well.

Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke smiled proudly at their mothers before glaring at Sakura and Ino mother and father.

"Fine, but don't blame us if that demon kills them," Ino's mother stated walking away with Sakura's parent with Ino in her arms.

Inoichi stayed behind before bowing to them in shame. "I'm sorry for my wife's actions please give my regards to Naruko and please don't blame Ino or Sakura," he says with his head still bowed.

"Inoichi it's ok man no one blames them or you so you have nothing to be ashamed about" Shikaku tells his friend patting his back as Choza does the same on his other side.

"Arigato," he tells them as he takes off after his wife.

"Now here comes the hard part" Asuma stated taking the finally drag from his cigarette.

"Who's going to tell her?" Yoshino asked.

"I'll do it," Iruka says.

Everyone nodded in agreement letting the man walk into the room. Naruko was sitting up in bed looking around the room with a look of confusion before she noticed Iruka and brightened up.

"Iruka-sensei! Finally someone who'll tell me what's going on around here. The doctors won't let speak to grandma and won't tell why I'm in here" Naruko said happily and confused at the same time.

Iruka took the seat next to her bed while grabbing her hands before taking a deep breath. "Naruko there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Iruka-sensei? Is something wrong did something happen?" Naruko asked feeling very uncomfortable with the tone of voice he was using since it sounded sad and serious.

Iruka took another deep breath. "Naruko your grandmother's dead."

Naruko looked at him with stunned fear that gripped her heart making her eyes widen. "You're wrong. Iruka-sensei Grandma's fine. I just had a nightmare about that, but grandma's not dead she can't be."

"Naruko I know this hard to believe, but it's the truth. Kaede-sama was murdered." Iruka said squeezing her hand as a sign of comfort as his heart broke seeing his daughter figure go through the pain of lost like he did.

"Then it wasn't a nightmare was it. Grandma really did die and I really did kill those men. Oh my god I killed them all," Naruko stated starting to break down as she clutching her head.

"Naruko sweetie look at me," Iruka said grabbing her chin turning her face to his.

The moment he saw her face he wanted to break down and cry seeing all the hurt and pain in her eyes and not seeing the light and hope in her eyes. He was afraid he was losing the little girl he has grown to love and care for so much.

"Naruko it wasn't your fault. What those men did was wrong and unforgivable, so blame yourself and if you didn't act they would have hurt you and your friends" Iruka said softly to the girl trying to get her to understand.

"No it was my fault! I wanted them dead! I wanted them to suffer just like Grandma did!" Naruko screamed turning away from him as chakra swirled around her knocking Iruka away from her and into the near by wall.

Everyone quickly entered the room at Naruko's scream and hearing something hit the wall. Seeing Iruka on the ground Yoshino and Mikoto rush to his side to help him up. Everyone else was watching Naruko not knowing what to do until Shikamaru decided to speak to clam her down.

"Hey Blue-eyes...How ya feeling" He says greeting her with a warm, but small smile.

Naruko calmed down a little hearing Shikamaru's voice, but turned away from them. She felt ashamed and disgusted with her self. She remembered she hurt Shikamaru and knows they saw what she had done and for the fact she just hurt Iruka too.

"What's wrong blue-eyes..? No happy smile greeting in return..?" Shikamaru said slowly glancing at the others as they all gathered around Iruka and her.

Naruko gripped her sheets as she bites her lip in frustration. "How can you stand to even look at me or talk to me after what I did. I'm a murder and a monster just like the villagers said I was."

"Well.. Your are friend.. And Your not a murder or a monster.. you just protected us from them.." Shikamaru stated feeling his stomach turn at the way Naruko described herself as the others too felt disturbed by this.

Naruko gave a quiet sob. "But I am. I wasn't trying to protect anyone. I wanted them to suffer and to pay for what they did to grandma, but I didn't mean to kill them. I was just so angry, I lost control and I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

It's okay Blue-eyes.." Shikamaru said softly walking up to her.

"It's not ok nothings ever going to be ok again. Grandma's gone and my hands are stained with blood with...with so much blood," she says as her hands and body tremble as her eyes dimmed losing their light.

"Naruko.." shikamaru said, "Calm down...' He said though taking a step back feeling very afraid he was losing his best friend to some unseen force.

Naruko's body stopped trembling as she let her hands drop going completely still. Her once bright blue eyes were gone replaced with blank and soulless eyes.

Everyone stared at her unsure of what had just happened, but they all knew their hearts were being gripped by the cold and icy hands of dread and despair.

"Naruko are you alright?" Iruka asked going back to her side placing a hand on her shoulder, but Naruko didn't even move or flinched she just stared at the wall looking completely soulless and broken like a porcelain doll.

* * *

Lazyfox: Ok folks I have a feeling I'm going to get killed for this cliff hanger and the long wait, but hey just remember if you kill me you won't see what happens next.

Minato: This is slightly upsetting... What did you do? -points to Lazyfox-

Lazyfox: I did nothing why would you say that have you no trust or faith in me. That hurts that really hurts. -Fake cries-

Minato: Ah! I didn't mean it! Gomen!

Kushina: Minato how could you!

Lazyfox: It's alright I forgive him, but that was mean of you Minato.

Minato:... But! Ugh... Nevermind... -sighs-

Lazyfox: -giggles- Now I've had my fun time for Kushina and Minato to have theirs. So anyone care to guess what time it is?

Random: ...ummm Trick question?

Lazyfox: How is it a trick question?

Kushina: You do have to remember she's a psycho not a genius.

Lazyfox: Ah yes your right I forgot about that. Ok would anyone else like to answer the question.

Random: Shut up! Stupid red-heads... beside Gaara... and few others i like... -grumbles under breath-

Minato: -sighs heavy knowing where this will lead-

Kushina: -Cracks her knuckles- What you say. -grabs random and outs her a choke hold-

Lazyfox: -sweatdrops- um should I call a doctor and would answer the question already.

Doctor: -ninja poofs onto stage- you called?

Random: -dying-

Lazyfox: Yeah she's going to need you and Kushina let her go she's already passed out.

Kushina: -huffs- Fine. -drops unconscious Random on the ground- Hey is it time for our segment yet I through with being patent with it so that's get it started already!

Lazyfox: -shaking in fear- Yes ma'ma. You heard her folks it's the return of... THE WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE!

Kushina: Finally took ya long enough.

Doctor: -pointing at random- Hmm...

Lazyfox: Ok Minato spin the wheel and give us a torture for the man who has no life Pein!

Pein: ... -shows no emotion-

Minato: On it. -spins the wheel as it lands on a torture card- Pein your torture is to have all of your rods forcefully and painfully removed and then replaced with Hello kitty themed pens.

Kushina: I got the removing job. -chuckles darkly-

Lazyfox: Oh poor Pein's.

Kushina: Who cares about him this is going to be fun! -Grabs a rod and yanks it out slowly to cause maxim pain-

Peins: ...-still emotionless-

Kushina: Hm tough guy huh? Well I'll fix that. -Grabs her flamethrower and sets him on fire to heat the rods up melting them to his skin-

Pein: ... -twitches in slight discomfort-

Kushina: -Grabs the heated rods again with mittens on ripping it off with skin still attached making him bleed-

Pein: Ahhhh! -screams bloody murder at this-

Kushina: Got cha -smirks devilishly at him before repeating the act until all the rods were removed and he was a bloody mess- Ah now that was fun.

Lazyfox, Random and Minato: -Huddled in the emo corner- SCARY WOMEN!

Kushina: -Shrugs shoulders as she put the hello kitty rods in-

Lazyfox: Well that end this edition of Wheel of Misfortune. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I wish you all a happy and safe Christmas. Well until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	18. Kaede's funeral part one

Lazyfox: (Hiding inside a steal plated bomb shelter)

Random: What the hell are you doing in there Foxy?

Lazyfox: Shush! I'm hiding from my reviewers. I haven't updated in god knows how long and I missed my one year anniversary update and I think people are mad at me and might be planning my murder so I going to hide out in here until I feel my life is no longer in danger. (Says through a voice box panel in the shelter.)

Random: Well, doesn't it just sucked to be you. I have no worries or fears about my reviewers considering I don't update anymore which means no stress for me. Oh yeah and when do you get to act paranoid and I don't? Ah so not fair dude –pouts-

Lazyfox: Shut up. It wasn't my fault I had test, quizzes, projects, and exams to study for and my damn laptop keeps freezing up on me. Damn sue a girl for horrible technology and stupid school work.

Random: Told you honor classes were a bad idea, but no I don't know what I'm talking about?

Lazyfox: Oh go jump off a bridge and hit the Random button on your way down.

Random: Ah you're so mean when you only get thirty minutes of sleep. Well here go little Ms. Cranky pants (Hits Random button)

Shizune: Ah where am I? Where's Lady Tsunade? AH HAS SHE BET ALL OUR MONEY AGAIN! (Starts to have a panic attack running around the studio)

Random: (Walks over and hits Shizune over the head with Lazyfox's mallet) Sorry too many questions at once give me a headache and all her screaming was making my ears bleed.

Lazyfox: Great job you just knocked out our disclaimer person out and go put my mallet back in my room.

Random: How you know I got your mallet? Any way I'll do the disclaimer then I'll put it back if I remember too. Ahem LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto if she did Shikamaru would have more parts in the show and Naruto would be a girl and not a boy.

Lazyfox: Hmm nicely done and I have a monitor in here to keep the place surveillance in case someone breaks in. Now put my mallet back and take Shizune to the lounge so she can rest up.

Random: Yeah, yeah I'm going sheesh. (Walks out the room dragging Shizune behind her)

Lazyfox: Quick side note before the show starts I want to say the reason Kyo and GILLIGFAN didn't appear is because well I kind of had to let them go, so from now on it's going to be me and Random.

Random: (Runs back into room) Ah hells yeah more spotlight time for the real star. I knew you come around to your senses sooner or later.

Lazyfox: Yeah right. Anyway sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy the show.

Dark storm clouds covered the skies of Konona as people gathered in the square to say their final good-byes to Kaede. Naruko stood at the front of the crowd staring at her grandmother's picture that sat on top her casket as people filled up the court yard placing a bouquet of Irises, pink Carnations and white Carnations in front of her picture.

"I can't believe this. How could they allow that demon brat to attend Kaede-sama's funeral like this. It has a lot of nerve showing up here like it belongs and feels sorrow when it's the reason Kaede-sama died in the first place" a women sneered to her husband beside her glaring at Naruko as she stared silently at the picture with blank eyes.

"I know. It really has no right to be here and look the freak doesn't even care it killed such a wonderful women" the man said pointing out Naruko's emotionless face to his wife who just scoffed and continued to glare at her with unmasked hatred in her eyes.

Naruko heard the couple's horrible words, but didn't pay them any attention as she continued to stare at her grandmother's smiling face with her emotionless eyes. As Naruko continued to stand there with no attention to move away until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Iruka standing beside her.

"Naruko it's time for the ceremony to begin" he tells her gently holding his hand out for her take.

Naruko took his hand and turned away from the picture as he led her over to her spot beside her grandfather and her friends as he left his spot to stand on the platform to begin the funeral.

"Greetings everyone, I like to begin by thanking you all for coming. I know we are here to say good bye to a wonderful women and we are all hurt by her tragic end, but instead of being sad we all should be happy we all got to know this women," he tells his audience. "Kaede was a woman who was full of joy, happiness, and laughter and she would never want anything dealing with her to be depressing and dreary like this weather. She would want it to be happy and joyous like she was."

The crowd of grieving people nodded their head in agreement feeling the depressing atmosphere lift a little.

"Kaede lived a wonderful and happy life that never had a dull moment in it and trust I should know I lived with her through most of it" he said getting a few people to chuckle. "Kaede was a loving wife, friend, mother and Grandmother to everyone that knew her or came into her life. I am very lucky to be one of the people she loved and I will always cherish the memories I have with her. If anyone would like to speak you are free to come up" he says stepping down to stand beside Naruko petting her head after seeing the hurt swim in her eyes throughout his speech.

"That was a wonderful speech Hokage-sama I'm sure Kaede-sama enjoyed it as much as everyone did" Iruka tells him squeezing Naruko hand feeling her tremble a little.

"Thank you Iruka that means a lot to me" the Third Hokage said watching the next speaker step onto the platform.

One by one people came up to talk about their memories and experiences with Kaede. Each person's heartfelt and touching stories pierced Naruko's heart with more pain and guilt, but kept nothing from showing on her face as the last person came up to the platform. It was the woman she heard talking about her before the funeral started.

"Good evening everyone I came up here today to give thanks and say good-bye to Kaede-sama who became like a mother to me after my mother passed away. I didn't have have any other living relatives after my mom died because my father was killed a year before my mother and I was alone. It was horrible time for me I given up hope on living until I met Kaede-sama. I met her my first year working at the hospital and she took me under her wing and taught me how to live again and made me into the doctor I am today" the woman said starting to get emotional. "I owe this wonderful woman so much and yet I have to stand up here today and say good-bye to her. And none of us would be here to say good-bye to her if it wasn't for that damn demon!" she screamed pointing at Naruko.

Everyone gasped at the Woman's declaration, but didn't stay quiet for long as they too started yelling insults and declarations at Naruko agreeing with the women.

"Why are you here you wretched demon you don't belong anywhere near this funeral because it is your fault Kaede-sama is dead!" the women screamed leaping towards Naruko with a drawn Kunai.

As the woman neared Naruko, Dog and Cat intercepted her and knocked the Kunai out of her hands as people began to scream and scatter around the square. Iruka quickly grabbed Naruko up into his arms and held her close as the woman struggled in the pissed off Anbu's hold.

"Let me go! That demon deserves to die! It killed Kaede-sama let me go so I can avenge her murder!" the woman screamed thrashing about in their vice grip hold.

"You see what you have caused you wretched monster you have ruined Lady Kaede's funeral. Why don't you just leave this village and let everyone here live in peace!" A villager shouted through the crowd.

"Why let it leave when we should just kill the beast so it can't cause any more pain and destruction!" another villager yelled stirring up the crowd into a frenzy.

Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and their parents all ran over to Iruka and Naruko surrounding them as the mob of villagers closed in on them shouting more and more death threats at Naruko.

"Stop it! Leave Naruko alone she hasn't done anything to deserve this!" the boys shouted as the mob came closer.

"That demon is the cause of all our problems. It needs to be killed, so the village can live in peace!" the woman still being held by Dog and Cat shouted getting yells of approval from the angry mob getting closer to Naruko.

Iruka's hold on Naruko became tighter scared that someone would break free and would get her, but Naruko couldn't take anymore feeling her heart ache more being surrounded by all the villagers and their hate broke free out of Iruka's hold and ran away as fast as she could.

"NO! NARUKO COME BACK!" Iruka screamed, but it was drowned out as thunder roared above in the dark clouds as the rain poured down.

_"They hate me they all hate me I can't be here anymore it hurts, it hurts too much to be here. Grandpa, Nii-san, Nee-chan, Iruka sensei and my friends I'm sorry, but I just can't take this pain anymore" Naruko thought as she kept on running away into the pouring rain as the lighting flashed above her._

Naruko's loved ones were silent unable to move as they watched her vanish into the purring rain.

"Good riddance. This village will be better off now if the demon dies like it deserves" a villager sneered getting the other villagers to share the exact thought.

That was the final straw for Shikamaru and he lost it. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS ALREADY! NONE OF YOU KNOW NARUKO LIKE I DO AND YOU ALL BELITTLE HER AND TREAT HER LIKE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH, BUT IN REALITY THE ONLY SCUM AROUND THIS VILLAGE ARE YOU PEOPLE!" he yelled glaring at the villagers who were completely stunned by Shikamaru outburst.

"Shikamaru's right you all tart her like she's nothing when all she wants is to become someone this village can respect and be proud of, but none of you even deserve her respect" Choji said backing his friend up giving the adults a glare of his own.

"How dare any of you say you came her to pay respect to Lady Kaede and then threaten Naruko and say she ruined this funeral when it was all you who ruined her funeral by tormenting and threatening her beloved granddaughter" Sasuke stated giving everyone his infamous Uchiha death glare.

"You people make me sick" Shikamaru hissed before addressing Choji and Sasuke. "Come on we need to go find her" he said taking off after Naruko with them following after him.

The rain continued to pound harshly against the crowd of stunned villagers unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Hmm it would seem our children understand life more then us adults" Shikaku chuckled beaming with pride at his son courage and loyalty to his friend. _"Maybe this will be the changing point this village needed huh Minato" he thought glancing at his friends monument._

"Indeed it does Shikaku. Now let this be known for I will not repeat myself again. If anyone who targets my granddaughter again I will deal with you personally and that goes for her friends. Now begone with all of you have all done enough damage to my wife's memory" the Third Hokage ordered with furious demanding eyes.

Everyone left the square with their heads hanging in shame leaving Sarutobi, Iruka, Asuma, Dog, Cat, the parents, and the women who tried to kill Naruko.

"Lord Hokage what do you want us to do with this woman" Dog growled gripping her arm harshly making her squeak in pain as his tight grow harder thinking about how she tried to kill his beloved little sister.

"Take her to Anko and let her deal with this despicable vermin and then join the search for Naruko. That goes for everyone I want her found immediately" the Third Hokage ordered.

"Yes sir!" the group shouted before all Shunshining out of the square to fulfill their orders leaving him alone in the square as he walked up to Kaede's picture.

"Kaede please let them find her. I can't lose someone else" Sarutobi prayed as the feeling of dreaded consumed him. "Please come home Naruko."

* * *

**A/N: Now I was going to stop here, but then decided I made you all wait for so long I'm going to continue just a little more as a way of apologizing for the really long update.**

* * *

Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke were all gathered near the closed ramen shop panting as they tried to catch their breathes.

"Damnit! Where can she be we've looked for two hours now and still can't find her and we checked every spot she might be at" Sasuke growled.

"Guys this storm's getting worse and i'm getting a really bad feeling something bad is going to happen. We have to find her soon or were all going to catch ammonia" Choji said with flushed cheeks.

"Your right so that means we're going to need to split up and check every place again and make sure we search everywhere and one of us is bound to find her" Shikamaru said as the three each ran in different directions to find find their friend.

"Blue-eyes were the hell are you?" Shikamaru thought desperately. "I've checked everywhere. Your home, the hospital, the fields, the garden, the ramen shop, and the tower so where else would you go" he thought bent over panting as he searched through his memory banks for a clue as to where she could be.

Shikamaru kept replaying his memories trying to think back to where she would go. "Okay if I was Naruko and I'm upset and sad where would I go to find some peace of mind" he asked himself trying to say clam as he looked ahead to see the Hokage monument.

As Shikamaru looked at the monument a memory flashed in his mind.

* * *

_"This is where I always came when I was alone and sad from the way the village treated me sometimes this was the only place I felt I belonged and felt a little happy when I come up here and see the village as something beautiful to protect and not my cage filled with hatred."_

* * *

Shikamaru blinked coming out of his shock state. Once he recovered he tool off as fast as he could to the mountain. "I've found you Naruko and I'm coming, so just hang on" he thought determinedly as he raced up the mountain side.

Finally he reached the top of the mountain gasping for air before he gave a sigh of relief seeing the familiar figure of his best friend standing near the edge. Shikamaru caught his breathe and began to walk closer to her before picking up Naruko quiet voice.

"I can't do this anymore Grandma I can't face the villagers hatred and the pain loneliness I have anymore. I thought I could be stronger then this, but I was wrong I'm not strong and I hate feeling like this. The villagers are right everyone's going to be a lot better off without me ruining their lives" Naruko spoke with emptiness in her voice closing her eyes.

Shikamaru gasped in horror knowing what Naruko was plaining to do and ran towards her as she moved forwards.

"NARUKO! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Lazyfox: (Still in bomb shelter) Oh man I'm so going to die I just know I am.

Random: Yeah you probably are -giggles-

Lazyfox: Not helping and what kind of best friend are you to giggle at the prospect of me dying.

Random: The mentally drainage kind and it also means You-know-who is coming for you.

Lazyfox: -gulps- oh shit forgot about h...

Kushina: YOU BITCH I KILL YOU! You take my segment and now you threaten my little girl.

Lazyfox and Random: 0-o OH SHIT SHE'S HERE! AH MINATO SAVE US!

Minato: Oh I'm sorry I can't do that she's doesn't like it when I get in the way of her killing spry -puts in head phones and turns the volume to max-

Random: Ah Damnit to the Emo corner force field -dives into the corner- Yo Foxy turn the timer off!

Lazyfox: Ok! -Feels the room vibrating from Kushina's attacks- AH I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE

Kushina: COME OUT HERE NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU -Brings out her machine guns and open fires on the shelter's defenses-

Lazyfox: -Bows before and alter preying- I'm making my peace incase I don't survive her rampage. Well that ends today show so I hope you thought the chapter was okay and I also hope to survive this encounter so until next time...

**Everyone: JII-NEE!**


	19. Kaede's funeral Part Two

Lazyfox: (Laying in a Hospital bed with a breathing mask on and covered in bandages from head to toe)

Random: (Sitting by her side) Okay seriously people she said she was sorry for the late update did ya really have to give the red haired devil lady a damn Shoop-da-whoop cannon. You know who I'm talking about *Cough* _Riku Uzumaki_ *Cough* Anyway since Foxy bed ridden I'm running the show for her today and as such I just going to say the disclaimer and move onto the chapter since I know everyone is on the edge of their seats to see what happened to Naruko. Ahem.

Disclaimer: LazyFoxLover does not own or will ever own Naruto just really huge fines and medical bills Hehe.

Lazyfox: (Trying to reach for Random to strangle her)

Random: Alrighty people here you go the second half of Kaede's funeral. Enjoy and give many splendid reviews for the healing of our dear writer Foxy.

* * *

***Recap of last time***

**Shikamaru ran up the Hokage Mountain in hopes of finding the missing Naruko and once reaching the top he saw her standing on the edge looking down as he caught his breathe and slowly walked yo to her. Naruko not knowing anyone was there confessed all her feeling of pain and how she could no longer live in this world and how everyone was better off without her. Forming her resolve of her actions she closed her eyes and took a step forward as Shikamaru caught on to her idea he dashed forward hoping to stop best friend in time screaming out...**

**"NARUKO! NOOOOOOOO!"**

***Now back to the story***

* * *

Rain poured down from the sky as lighting flashed in the skies illuminating the world below. Not a soul could see anything in the darkest the storm has caused, but if someone was to look up at the Village's national landmark when the lighting flashed then they would see two small children. One dangling above the ground while the other one held onto the other desperately trying to pull them up.

Naruko was stunned not believing what was happening as she stared at the ground below her before turning her head up to see who stopped her from completing her fall. "Shika?" she whispered out looking at her best friend who was straining desperately to pull her back up.

"Naruko what the hell were you thinking doing something as stupid as this no scratch that you weren't even thinking at all!" Shikamaru grunted out through clenched teeth.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at him. "I was thinking. I decided to end my suffering something you could never understand anything about, so let me go and just let me die already!" she shouted in anger trying to pry her hand free.

Shikamaru eyes glazed over with rage and something else Naruko couldn't identify as he applied more pressure on her arm refusing to let her go making her flinch at the pain it caused. Shikamaru was then able to haul her back up onto the mountain panting as he did so refusing to relinquish his grip on her arm.

Naruko not liking the pain she felt from his hold tried to pry him off of her. "Let me go! I hate living in this village! I'm tired of being hated and cursed for evening being alive! I want it all to stop so let me so I can just D..."

***SLAP***

Naruko cupped her face where Shikamaru's hand print was left on her face as she stared in shock at him as he trembled before facing her with heated and teary eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT YOU WANNA DIE AGAIN! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW PAIN YOUR DEATH WOULD CAUSE ME AND EVERYONE WHO LOVES YOU!" Shikamaru shouted as he hugged her close to him refusing to let go as he cried.

Naruko swallowed the lump in her throat hearing the despair in his voice and felt her body go limp in his arms. "I can't do it anymore Shika. I'm broken and I don't know how to fix it anymore" she whimpered.

Shikamaru moved back so he could stare into her eyes. "You can let others heal your broken heart and you can still have hope for the future. Believe it or not your never going to be alone I will always be here for you."

Naruko eyes swelled up as she tried to fight away from him. "That's what grandmother Kaede always said and look what happened to her! I got her killed it was all my fault she's died!"

"No it's not! You were not responsible in any way. Naruko your just a little girl and no one should treat you the way they do. Your grandmother loved you with all her heart and do you think she would want to see you like this? See that you have given up hope and on life?" Shikamaru asked holding her place still trying to get through to her.

"I don't care anymore! She isn't here anymore! How can I have hope for a future when my whole world was taken from me! Grandma Kaede was everything to me! She was my hope, my future, and the one person who loved me when she didn't have too!" Naruko shouted feeling her heart break remembering everything she and Kaede did together as she grew up. "I didn't even get to say good-bye" she whispered losing her will to fight anymore.

Shikamaru pulled her closer to him in another hug. "You still have others who love you Naruko. We're not asking you to forget Kaede or replace her. We just want you back to the way you were the way you've always been. W... I want my best friend to be happy again!" he cried.

Naruko felt something break in her and for the first time in her life she let it all go, her sadness, her pain, her hurt, and her loneliness she let it all go as she held onto Shikamaru and cried into his chest. Naruko cries could be heard over the rain and thunder as the little cried as Shikamaru held onto her tightly refusing to let her go as he cried with her.

Naruko cried out everything she had bottled up for all these years and felt the pain in her heart ebbing away as her heart wrenching sobs calmed down the storm clouds too started to disappear letting out a single ray of sunshine fall on the two friends.

"Shikamaru can you promise to always be by side no matter what?" Naruko asked in a quiet voice as silent tears still leaked from her eyes.

"I promise. I will never let you be alone or sad again I swear it on my life" Shikamaru swore holding her tightly. "Now you have to swear no matter what you won't ever do something as crazy as this again."

"I promise. And Shika?" she said sleepily.

"Yes, Blue-eyes" he too said sleepily holding her closer to him.

"Thank you for being my savior" Naruko said smiling as she fell asleep in his arms feeling safe and at peace with him.

Shikamaru smiled down at her kissing her forehead. "Troublesome girl I don't need thanks for something like that. I'll be your savior whenever you need me to be" he said quietly as he too fell asleep.

* * *

Random: (Wiping tears out of her eyes) That was beautiful. Short yes, but still very touching. -blow nose-

Kushina: -sniffling- My baby I wish i was there to hold you and make the pain go away.

Minato: I wish i was there too, but it would seem she has a good friend to take care of her.

Random: -mumbles- More like future lover to me. Anyway Foxy hopes you liked the chapter and will give her some nice feed back on it along with ideas on what you want to see next like:

1. Naruko reaction to the news of Ino and Sakura's erased memories

2. Naruko's first day at the Academy

3. Naruko visiting Kaede's grave

Minato: She can't decide which one to do next so please help her decide and she also wants to say sorry about all the angst chapter lately she's going to get back to the cheerfulness soon.

Kushina: She better or I'm going to hospitalize her again. Don't forget to review or I'll come find you and make you review, so until next time...

**Everyone: JII-Nee!**


	20. Naruko's First Day

Lazyfox: I'm glad to see your sorry for you actions Riku and gladly accept your apology and your offer to borrow the canon.

Random: Your to forgiving I swear. I mean, damn they put you in the hospital and gave you multiple broken bones and fractures.

Lazyfox: True, but everyone needs forgiveness. I remember forgiving someone who tied me up and locked me in a closet!

Random: -giggles sheepishly- Yeah, okay. I'm just going to hit a the "Random Button". -hits the button-

Tobi: Hello~

Lazyfox: Hiya Tobi can you say the Disclaimer for me?

Tobi: Tobi be good boy and say Disclaimer. LazyFoxLover does not Own Naruto in any way! Did Tobi do good?

Lazyfox: Tobi did good now here's a cookie -gives cookie-

Tobi: YAY! Cookie~ -grabs cookie and leaves-

Random: How rude. I worked hard on those cookies. Ah, no respect.

Lazyfox: -Rolls eyes- Alrighty folks time for the show to begin! So please enjoy and keep up with those fabulous reviews! Cuz I like to personally say thank you all who has reviewed because I have finally hit the 200 mark and I feel very happy! So please keep them coming!

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Kaede's funeral and in that time Naruko was moved into the Uchiha mansion at Mikoto's demand, stating she won't let Naruko live in the cabin by herself. No one was willing to argue with the adamant mother in her decision, so they allowed it. Let's face it, what man had the guts to say no to Mikoto Uchiha when she had her mind set on something?

Everyone welcomed Naruko with open arms especially Shisui, who walked with her through the gardens telling her stories about his days as a ninja and his memories of the little girl he told her about the first time they met. Slowly, Naruko began to heal and move past Kaede's death like she promised Shikamaru she would, even though she missed her greatly. Locking her memories up, she got ready for her first day at the Shinobi Academy.

"Naruko-chan are you ready to go?" Itachi asked outside her door.

"In a minute Itachi-nii." Naruko called back turning to the mirror to finish putting her hair up in her twin pigtails.  
When she finished she studied her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the outfit Kaede had gotten her for her birthday: a red T-shirt with blue shorts. After slipping on her shoes, Naruko completed her outfit with her mother's locket. Nodding at her appearance in satisfaction, she glanced at her grandmother's picture.

"I'm off Grandma-Kaede. I hope to make you proud and I'll come by and visit you and tell you all about my day I promise." Naruko said, kissing the picture before running out the room with her school bag. "I'm ready Itachi-nii lets go!"

* * *

Itachi dropped Naruko and Sasuke off at the front of the academy before he left, leaving them to walk inside.

"Follow me Dobe. Wouldn't want you to get lost on your first day." Sasuke teased, walking in front of her.

"Like I need you to show me around, Teme!" Naruko shot back walking beside him with an indifferent look before catching the glares of every female student in the courtyard. "What's with them?"

Sasuke glared in their general direction, which made them swoon and squeal in happiness as he gave an annoyed and disgusted sigh. "Those are my annoying fan-girls. Man they are such a pain! Especially Ino and Sakura." he growled.

"That's right, Ino and Sakura go here. I can finally talk to them again! I wonder why I haven't seen them since Grandma-Kaede died..." Naruko trailed off walking into the academy to Iruka-sensei's room.

Sasuke gulped, just realizing they never told Naruko about what happened to Ino and Sakura as he ran off to find Shikamaru and Choji to warn them.

* * *

Sasuke found the two sitting under a tree in the courtyard watching the clouds and eating chips.  
"We have a problem!" he called running up to them.

"What are you talking about? Wheres Naruko?" Shikamaru asked, turning to face the Uchiha.

"Naruko is inside with Iruka-sensei. But the problem is: we all forgot to tell her about Ino and Sakura losing their memories of her and she's looking for them now!" Sasuke said in a part panic, part growl way.

Shikamaru and Choji both shot up, fully awake. They both got to their feet heading for the front door with Sasuke running behind them.

"Crap, I can't believe we forgot to tell her!" Choji whined, a little worried about Narukos' reaction.

"Che! Troublesome mothers and their stuck up attitudes." Shikamaru hissed as they ran into Iruka's room, glad to see no one was in there yet except Naruko and Iruka, who looked at the three in surprise.

"Whoa, where's the fire fellas? Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Iruka said while writing down the day's lesson on the board.

"We... have... to talk... to Naruko for a minute." Choji panted out.

"Well, here I am. What's up?" Naruko asked,cocking her head to the side questioningly.

"Well, Blue-eyes, we forgot to tell you something that happened. You see Ino and Sakura..." Shikamaru was cut off as the two in question barged into the room, trying to push each other out of the way as they flocked around Sasuke.

"Good Morning Sasuke-Kun~" the two said cheerfully to the twitching and disturbed boy, before glaring at each other. "I SAID HI FIRST!" they shrieked at each other, making everyone sweat drop at their behavior before Naruko walked over to them.

"Hey, what's gotten into you two? You're acting like starved crazed fan-girls again. You need to apologize to Shika for running him over like you two did!" Naruko said, bending down to help Shikamaru off the floor.

Ino and Sakura broke their glare with each other to glance at Naruko before glaring at her, making her flinch at the maliciousness in them.

"Who are you? What gives you the right to talk to us like that about our Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded.

"Yeah, and that _loser_ shouldn't have been in our way. So don't talk to us like you know us _new-girl._" Ino hissed, folding her arms over her chest.

Naruko flinched back, looking hurt by what the two said to her. "What's the matter with you two? I know I haven't talked to you in a couple of weeks, but doesn't mean you can forget me like that! I'm your friend."

Ino and Sakura laughed harshly. "Friends? With a nobody like you? Are you crazy or something? We could never be friends with the village's most hated person. So leave us alone and don't ever talk to us again." the two mocked venomously, leaving Naruko feeling like she was slapped in the face as they strutted away.

The classroom was quiet after that exchange and the boy's new Naruko was really hurt by their words as she looked up to them with pleading eyes trying to understand what just happened.

"Why did they act like I was a stranger to them? Are they mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Naruko whispered, feeling a pit forming in her stomach before Choji and Shikamaru hugged her.

"No Naru-chan! You didn't do anything wrong. Their moms caused this, not you." Choji cooed.

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked looking at them with her big blue eyes.

"The night you were in the hospital, Ino's and Sakura's mom didn't want them to be around you any more, so they asked for Ino's father to wipe their memories of you so they have no reason to be around you anymore." Iruka explained kneeling in front of her.

Naruko eyes widen in horror. "They took their memories of me... How could they do something like that to them? It's wrong! So very wrong!" she hissed, angered that her friends were taken from her.

"We're sorry Blue-eyes. We we're meaning to tell ya, but we keep forgetting. I'm sorry" Shikamaru said, looking down ashamed with the others.

"It's alright. I understand with everything that's happen lately it would have been hard to say anything about this, so please don't be upset." Naruko said flashing them one of her famous smiles.

The boy's and teacher gave her a small smile in return as the bell dinged to signal the start of class.

"Alright you three, go take your seats while I introduce Naruko to the class." Iruka instructed as the boys hurried to their seats in the very back row with Sasuke on the left side of the walk way, Choji and Shikamaru on the right side one row from the top.

Five minutes later, the classroom was filled with students as they all faced the front, awaiting Iruka-sensei to start the lesson and giving Naruko curious glances.

"Class, I like to introduce you all to a new student." Iruka called to them, making everyone turn to Naruko as she stood calmly under everyone's gaze. "Please introduce yourself to the class, and tell us what you have planned for the future as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." he demanded, hiding a smirk, as did Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke.

Naruko gave them a big smile before looking up at everyone else with confidence shining in her eyes. "My Name's Naruko Uzumaki, and I'm the girl who's going to be Hokage someday!"

At her announcement, the class began to laugh, making a tick mark appear on Naruko's forehead as a brunet boy with red triangles on his cheeks spoke up over the laughter.

"Yeah right! How's a squirt like you going to be Hokage? Let alone a _girl_!" he shouted as the class continued to laugh.

"Shut Up! I will be Hokage someday! Just wait and see! I'll show you all how tough I really am! _Believe It_!" Naruko yelled at the class, making them laugh harder.

"Alright, that's enough! We're supposed to encourage our fellow classmates, not laugh or make fun of them, so Kiba, I'll see you after class in detention." Iruka replied harshly, making the class quiet, except for Kiba who whined about detention again. "Okay Naruko, I want you to take a seat in the back by Hinata. Hinata, can you raise your hand please?"

"H...Hai" a quiet voice spoke from the back making Naruko look up to see a shot blue haired girl who seemed to be very uncomfortable with the other students looking at her.

Naruko walked up to her seat and sat on the girl's right, that way she could talk to Shikamaru and Choji across from her and Sasuke who sat behind her. After taking her seat, Iruka-sensei began today's lesson.

An hour into the lesson, most kids were about bored to death because Iruka-sensei was going over the history of the Leaf. Naruko looked around and saw Shikamaru and Choji asleep as well as Kiba. Ino, Sakura, and most of the girls in the room were staring at Sasuke not bothering to listen to the lesson while Sasuke was glaring at them. Naruko began to get lost in thought when a quiet voice spoke up beside her. She turned to see Hinata was blushing and fiddling with her fingers.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I wasn't paying attention, can you repeat that?" Naruko asked, scratching her head sheepishly.

Hinata squeaked in surprise, but it was so quiet no one but Naruko heard before she began to fidget in her seat. "I...I sa...said I...I li...liked yo...your d...dr...dream" she stuttered out.

Naruko saw it was really hard for her to speak to others, but gave her a reassuring smile. "Thank you Hinata, that means a lot for me to hear you say that." she said sincerely.

Hinata quickly peeked at Naruko before turning back to her hands. "Y...your Wel...welcome" she whispered.

"Hey Hinata, do you wanna eat lunch with my friends and me at lunch?" Naruko asked.

Hinata looked at her, surprised to hear someone ask her to join them for lunch, before she a gave a hurried nod, unable to speak as a small smile spread on her face.

Naruko's smile beamed brighter knowing this was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

When school ended, the students rushed out of the academy saying good bye to their friends as Naruko and her's walked out of the academy.

"Ah, that was such a drag!" Shikamaru yawned.

"How can you complain? You slept in almost every class!" Naruko teased.

"It would have been too troublesome to stay awake." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, making them laugh, except Sasuke, who gave a small 'hn' sound to signal a laugh in his native tongue.

"I still can't believe you got Hinata to eat lunch with us! She always eats by herself because she's so shy. you got her to talk too!" Choji said in amazement.

"Yeah, I like her. She's really nice. I think she's going to be a good friend to have around." Naruko said smiling as they walked out the front gates. "Guys, do you mind if we go somewhere before we head home?"

"Sure Blue-eyes, where you wanna go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Grandma's Grave."

The boy's stopped walking, staring at Naruko shocked. The girl hasn't gone to visit it since the funeral and were a little worried about her.

"Are you sure you wanna go there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I wanna put some flowers on her grave and I promised her I visit and tell her about my first day. You guys don't have to come if you don't want to." Naruko suggested.

"No, we're coming. We're just making sure it's something _you_ want to do" Shikamaru tells her.

Naruko smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, it is."

"Okay, lets go then!" Shikamaru said.

After stopping to pick up some flowers for the grave, the four of them stood in front of the cemetery with an unease feel between them. Naruko gripped the flowers in her hand tightly, feeling a little scared now thinking about just forgetting about this idea and head home when Shikamaru grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You ready to go in?" Shikamaru asked quietly, giving her a small smile.

Naruko returned the smile before taking a deep breath. She walked into the cemetery, looking for Kaede's grave. Finding it, she looked at the head stone.

**'Here lies a wonderful and loving Mother, Wife, and Grandmother. R.I.P Kaede-Sama'**

Naruko bent down, placing the flowers on the stone as she traced the cravings on the grave where it says grandmother. "You certainly were a great Grandmother, though people may not like you 'cause you raised me to be a troublemaker like you." she chuckled.

The boy's stayed behind her, allowing her to have her moment alone, but small smiles on their faces formed watching her talk to the grave like she was talking Kaede again.

"Today I started the academy. It wasn't so bad, though I did find out Ino and Sakura have forgotten me and people don't think I can achieve my dream. But I say screw them! 'Cause I know I'm going to be Hokage. I know that because I promised you that I would and I never go back on my word 'cause that was our Nido. Our ninja way." Naruko said smiling as she remembered her grandmother telling her that saying and how she lived by it and swore she'd follow the same Nido when she became a ninja. "I also might have made a new friend today too. Her name is Hinata Hyuga and she's very shy, but really nice.I like her and she said she thinks my dream is cool so I know we're going to be best friends really soon and maybe one day I'll be able to become Ino and Sakura's friend again too."

Naruko and the boy's stayed out there for hours just letting Naruko talk to the grave knowing it was bringing her some peace and they really didn't care just sitting there. As long as she was happy, they were okay with it. Time seemed to pass them by as the sun began setting. Naruko decided to wrap up her visit.

"It's getting late Grandma, but I promise I'll visit really soon with more flowers and more stories too." Naruko said getting up, kissing her hand, and placing it on the head stone. "I love you grandma and I always will." she whispered as tears dripped onto the stone before wiping at her eyes as she turned to her friends giving them a smile. "Come on let's head home. We have school tomorrow!" she called, racing out of the cemetery with them following behind her with smiles their own, looking forward to another day with the bubbly blonde haired girl.

* * *

Lazyfox: Yeah I decided to do all three so thanks for all the reviews guys they really mean a lot to me.

Random: Yes and I can't wait for next chapter~ -evil smile-

Lazyfox: She got a preview of what I'm doing and one of her favorite scenes is in it so she's super~ happy.

Random: Ha-ha yeah really happy can't wait for it I'm going to enjoy every moment of it~

Kushina: What is it?

Minato:Yes please tell us

Lazyfox: -shakes head no- Not un can't do that it'll ruin the surprise so you have to wait like everyone else.

Kushina: Fine, but it better be good

Minato: Aww if we must I will wait then

Lazyfox: Good now I like to thank everyone for reviewing and can't wait to see you again, so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	21. Unexpected encounter and Rivalry formed

Lazyfox: Howdy partners and welcome back to another glorious addition to this surprisingly very loved story XD. I have a real treat for you guys.

Random: -doing the happy dance- Going to be an awesome chapter cuz I get to see my favorite character oh yeah un huh it's my birthday~

Lazyfox: -.-' Yeah maybe i should have thought this through I forget how crazy she can get about our special guess in the story, but I digress. So Random quit acting like your on crack and hit the random button so we can move onto the story.

Random: -completely ignoring her as she continues dancing and singing, but hits the button anyway-

Gai: What's up my youthful friends and what can the Mighty Gai do for you today! -preforms signature smile with the sparkle and thumbs up thing-

Lazyfox: -shivers in discomfort- Can you just say the disclaimer and leave

Gai: Of course, but I do it youthfully and say it standing on one hand -Flips into the air and lands on one hand- Listen up youthful readers the youthful LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto, but puts in a lot of Youthful passion to write this story so continue to send in those lovely and youthful review

Lazyfox: -.-' -sighs and pulls lever to activate trap door sending Gai to the dungeon- Sorry about that folks I can't pick the guess sometimes and frankly he creeps me out.

Random: Yeah me too, but ignore your personal feelings and move to the story already

Lazyfox: Alright Miss impatient. Okay folks heres your new chapter and just a heads up theirs been a huge time skip, but I'll give you little recap on the things that have happened over the time skip so I hope you enjoy cuz I know Random will the crazy Physco.

Random: HEY! I'm not Physco just crazy totally two different things. Sheesh get the facts straight!

* * *

Naruko has been attending the academy for three years now and in that time has made herself the class-clown, best friends with Hinata Hyuga (second to Shikamaru of course), and public enemy number one in the eyes of Sasuke's fan-club and Kiba Inuzuka. You see Naruko never really forgave Kiba for mocking her dream her first day at the academy and so besides Iruka-sensei he found himself on the receiving end of many of her splendid pranks that made her the notorious class clown she is known for and well for being the enemy to Sasuke's fan club strictly revolves around the fact that her and her friends were always seen hanging out together, coming and leaving school together that sort of stuff. Sakura and Ino both seemed to be her biggest haters in the club and it saddened her greatly that her former friends still did not remember her or the time they spent as friends, but Naruko still holds hope they will remember her someday. Anyway her time in the academy has been a lot of fun and over time she has grown accustomed to her life in the Uchiha manor and life without her grandmother thanks to the constant support of her precious people. Thought she did still keep her promise to visits Kaede's grave every week or so. Right now she was wondering the streets of the village looking for Shikamaru and the others since they were playing a game of hide and seek and sadly she was it. Little did she know she was in for a big surprise when she mets a new friend in her little game of hide and seek.

* * *

Naruko was searching the entire village looking for her lazy best friend who was the last person she needed to find to end this round of the game. She found Choji first since the silly boy was distracted by his hunger and hid in the Ramen shop thinking she wouldn't check there. Next she found Hinata hiding behind a tree in the school yard and nearly gave the timid girl a heart attack tapping on her shoulder from behind which was really funny because she proceeded to faint afterwards which left Choji to watch over her as she continued on her hunt for Sasuke and Shikamaru. Where she ended up catching Sasuke who thought he was really clever hiding in a tree deep in the woods thinking no one would find him, except for the endless hoard of fans the followed his every move leading Naruko to find him trying to shoo them away from the highest branch of the tree as the girls surrounded the tree below as Naruko watched from a distance laughing her butt off. By now though she was getting frustrated because she had been looking for the lazy genius for over twenty minutes now.

"Agh. Who was the one complaining about 'It being too Troublesome to hide'" Naruko complained in best intimation of Shikamaru as she ran down another street turning the corner fast and running head first into someone knocking her down to the ground. "Oww that smarts" she whimpered.

"You're telling me" groaned the other person who to fell from the collision.

Naruko looked up to see a boy a little older then her rubbing his head. She stared at him for a while before she started laughing at him. The boy who had long black hair tied up in a braid wearing a Chinese outfit looked at the blonde hair girl in complete confusion and bewilderment as she laughed at him.

"Why are you laughing at me? Is it my hair? Clothes?" he asked truly perplexed about why the girl he just ran into laughing at him making him flush in embarrassment and indignity.

"Haha Oh man are you serious? Are those caterpillars on your face really supposed to be eyebrows?" Naruko laughed out as the boy raised said eyebrows making her laugh harder as she fell backwards holding her stomach as tears appeared from laughing so hard. "Aw man your killing me here."

"Hey my eyebrows are not caterpillars there just bushy" the boy cried in defense not liking being made the fool he gets that enough at the academy from his fellow classmates.

Naruko stopped laughing until it was nothing, but a mere giggled as she wiped her eyes dry. "I'm sorry that was rude of me, but come on I never seen someone with such bushy eyebrows before" she giggled making the boy stare dazed she apologize to him seeing as that was a new concept for him.

"Ah no hard feelings and thank you for apologizing that was very honorable thing for you to do" he replied giving her a small bow as she looked at him confused by his action.

"Well, of course I apologized I hurt your feelings it was only right for me too besides I also ran into you so I'm sorry for that too" she replied scratching her head in embarrassment now.

"Some people don't see it that way. i get bullied a lot so it was a new thing for someone to apologize to me and I am most grateful to you for being the person to regret causing me harm. Oh no problem I was at fault too so no harm done" he said getting to his feet offering her his hand to help her up flashing her a smile.

Naruko returned the smile and took his hand as he let her up. "Right and by the way my name's Naruko Uzumaki. Who are you?" she asked introducing herself to him.

"I beg your pardon for forgetting my manners. My name is Rock Lee it is a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-Chan" Lee said introducing himself with a small bow to her.

Naruko waved her hands in front of her brushing his apology off. "No biggie dude. Anyway sorry for bumping into you again I was in a hurry" she was said looking sheepish again.

"May I ask why you were in a hurry?" Lee asked.

"I'm playing hide and seek with some of my friends and I'm it right now and I found everyone except for my friend Shikamaru who is really getting on my nerves because I can't find the little sneak" she growled.

Lee chuckled at her finding her growl very humors and cute. "Maybe I can help you look for him. What does he look like?" he asked.

"If you see you can't miss him that's for sure. He wears his hair up into a ponytail that makes it look like he has a pineapple on his head" she tells him.

Lee gave a thoughtful expression for a minute before snapping his fingers as he remembered something. "Oh I remember seeing his laying in the fields right outside training ground number three when I was coming out of the woods" he tells her.

Naruko stared at him with an 'are-you-serious-look' before she growled and clenched her fist in anger. "Are you kidding me I spent the last half-hour searching this entire village and that lazy bum has been in the fields this whole time?" she roared. "Ah Shikamaru your so dead when I get my hands on you!"

* * *

Shikamaru laying in a field snoozing jolted up sneezing loudly sniffling and wiping his nose. "Ah what a drag" he groaned laying back down to sleep.

* * *

Naruko was still heavily ticked off as she stomped her way to training field number three with Lee tagging along behind her when a thought accrued to Naruko. "Hey Bushy-Brow why were you in the woods training anyway?" she asked feeling a little curious.

Lee looked a little dishearten at her question making her frown wondering what caused his sudden mood shift. "I was working on my Taijutsu" he mumbled.

"Why does saying that make you sad Bushy-Brow it not something to be ashamed of" Naruko tells him watching as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Yes it is! I have no talent with Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and my Taijutsu is mediocre at best! I have to master Taijutsu so people at the academy can recognize me as a splendid ninja and stop calling me a failure as a ninja!" Lee shouted feeling overcome with his emotions not knowing what came over him since he was always able to keep his emotions in check.

Naruko looked thoughtful for a minute at the panting boy as a smile of understanding graced her face. "Do you think your a failure Lee?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Lee gasped in a deep breath unable to describe how he felt at that moment. Nobody had ever taken the time to talk to him or ask how he felt and for this girl he just met by chance to do what nobody ever did made his heart swell as he eyes clouded over with tears. "I don't" he cried placing his hand over his eyes to hide his tears feeling a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Then your not. To be a splendid ninja means to live by ones own ninja way. A ninja is not measured by what techniques you have, but by your goals and dreams. Don't let anyone ever tell you what you can't be or do you decide what your going to be not them" Naruko tells him sincerely flashing him her gentle and friendly smile.

Lee eyes widen and felt his face heat up staring at Naruko beautiful smile feeling his heart pound and skip beats inside his chest. _"What is happening to me why do I feel so strange?" _he thought to himself as he wiped his tears away giving Naruko a smile in return. "Your absolutely right Uzumaki-chan I can't let what others say deter me from my dream or goals. I'm going to show everyone I can be a splendid ninja with using just Taijutsu" he declared throwing his fist into the air.

Naruko cheered and threw her fist into the air too. "That's the spirit Bushy-brow I know you can do it!" she cheered. "And stop calling me that, were friends so call me Naruko or Naru like everyone else" she teased flicking his forehead.

Lee chuckled rubbing his sore spot. "Alright Uzu...I mean Naruko-chan" he replied.

"Good now lets go find Shika so I can kick his butt" Naruko stated starting off back to the field to find her lazy best friend with Lee following behind her again with a giant smile on his face.

* * *

**In the trees above where Naruko and Lee were talking**

"So that's the kid you talk about so much. I see now why you care for her so much...Kakashi" said a man in a green jumpsuit with an opened sleeveless jacket with a bowl shape hair style and bushier eyebrows then Lee.

"Yep that's Naruko my precious little sister and that must be your future student you tell me about Gai" Kakashi said in a low drawl reading his notorious 'Make-out paradise book. "Seems their going to get along well" he mused never pausing in his reading.

"Yes this is the start of a very youthful friendship! Brings back memories of our times ah Kakashi" Gai said getting a sparkle in his eyes only to turn back to see Kakashi was gone. "AH KAKASHI GET BACK AND REMEMBER OUR YOUTHFUL DAYS WITH ME!" the over eccentric man yelled chasing after the fleeing silver haired man.

"I wither not" Kakashi groaned putting his book away to out run the crazy lunatic.

* * *

Naruko and Lee walked into the field Lee had mention seeing Shikamaru and found said boy passed out in the flowers of the open field. This ticked Naruko off more as she pounced on him waking him up and started shouting at him for being lazy and a complainer and saying stuff like he needs to learn to be more active which he responded to her lecture being too Troublesome to listen to and fell back asleep. Naruko huffed before flopping down beside him with a pout on her face.

"Shika you are so lazy I swear." she grumbled with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"And you are too hyper Blue-eyes, so in that case were a perfect balance" he stated staring up into the clouds.

"Yeah that's your excuse everytime I point that out" Naruko accused as Lee took a seat next to her.

"Don't mess with a good thing besides it'll be a drag if I came up with something new for you to complain about" Shikamaru shoot back hiding a small smirk knowing he was winding Naruko up secretly enjoying it too.

"Oh shut up smart ass you know it irks me when you give out those big explanations and stuff and really did you just say I'm a complainer when your the one always saying something is a drag or too troublesome to do" Naruko shot back falling into Shikamaru unsuspected trap.

"I know that's why I do it Blue-eyes. Yes, you are because you complain when mom or Mikoto-sensei what to dress you up or take you shopping and when I say it's too troublesome it usually is" Shikamaru replied giving a huge yawn sitting up seeing Naruko was with someone else giving the guy a small glare not liking Naruko being around someone he doesn't know. "Who's this guy?"

"Those are justified complaints you know I hate girly stuff like that and you say everything fun is troublesome" Naruko said defensibly before blinking at Shikamaru sudden question before slapping her forehead for forgetting to introduce Lee to Shikamaru. "Oh stupid me. Shikamaru this is my new friend Rock Lee and Lee this is my best friend Shikamaru Nara" she tells them giving them a huge smile.

Lee turned red at the sight of her smile really enjoying it on her cute face which did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru who sent another glare his way before Lee regained his composure and stuck his hand out to Shikamaru. "Hello Nara-Kun it's a pleasure to met you" he said giving his own smile.

"Aww Bushy-Brow not that again just call Shika Shikamaru he's not one for that polite mess. Right Shika?" Naruko said facing Shikamaru with a grin.

"Right Shikamaru is just fine and nice to met you too" Shikamaru replied flushing a little from Naruko's grin.

Lee was perplexed by Shikamaru sudden flush, but soon realized it was do to Naruko and his stomach clenched before shaking his head to rid himself of such nonsense. "So now that you found Shikamaru are you going to play another round of Hide and Seek?" he asked.

Naruko pouted in a cute way well to the boys it was. "No. Hinata-chan was called back to her estate to train with her sister, Choji had to go with his mom to buy supplies for supper, and Sasuke-teme is stuck up a tree fighting off his rabid fan-girls and I have to go visit Grandpa to get ready for his big diner tonight" she explained.

"What diner?" Shikamaru asked quieting his chuckles when picturing Sasuke stuck in the tree surrounded by his fan-girls hearing about a diner the Hokage was having.

"Of I forgot to tell you guys, but appently Grandpa is having the Lord of the Fire country over for diner tonight and he wants to introduce his entire family to him, but to me it means me getting shoved back into a frilly kimono. Ah now that's troublesome" Naruko tells them with a defeated sigh thinking about the accursed kimono she has to wear tonight.

"Ah what a drag sorry Blue-eyes can't help you there" Shikamaru stated patting her in the head in a tender sort of way.

"It's okay I know you be there if you could" Naruko said smiling up at him as he smiled back at her.

Lee felt his stomach clenched again watching the two friends interact finding it very odd to feel this way when watching Naruko and Shikamaru together. _"Am I jealous of Shikamaru? I shouldn't be, but I am. I mean a get a funny feeling when I look at Naruko that makes me feel warm inside, but seeing Shikamaru be so friendly with her I feel sick does this mean I like Naruko?" _he thought feeling very confused by his emotions.

Naruko looked over at Lee and tapped his shoulder making him jerk his head up in surprise. "Hey Lee you okay there you looked like you were off in LaLaLa land" she teased giving him a coy grin making his cheeks heat up again.

"N...NoNoNo I'm fine just thinking is all haha" Lee stuttered feeling like a completely idiot for acting like that, but blinked when Naruko starting giggling.

"Haha Bushy-brow you a riot. Anyway I was saying I have to leave now, but I want to introduce you everyone else so met us in front of Ichiruko's Ramen Bar for lunch tomorrow" Naruko tells him.

"Sure Naruko-chan It'll be my pleasure" Lee tells getting up offering his hand to her as she took it and began to brush the dirt off her shorts as Shikamaru stood up to stretch.

"Okay see you guys tomorrow and nice meeting you Bushy-Brow" Naruko said hugging him and Shikamaru making them flush as she took off towards her grandfather's mansion.

The boys were left standing there in an awkward silence that was soon broken by Lee. "You know I'm not going to lose" he declared boldly.

"Come again?" Shikamaru asked caught off guard by Lee's sudden declaration.

"Naruko-chan. I won't lose her to you." Lee tells him with a smile. "I know you have feeling for her and I do too so I'm telling you I won't lose meaning were going to be rivals in fight for Naruko-chan's love" he explains.

Shikamaru stood still in complete shock at the declaration Lee had made along with the admission he had feeling for his Blue-eyed best friend like he had theorized seeing how Lee acted around her, but was completely thrown through a loop when he declared himself his love-rival. "Are you nuts I don't have feeling for Blue-eyes we're just friends."

"I see. Then I have nothing to worry about. It was indeed a pleasure to met you Shikamaru see you again tomorrow" Lee said as he too stetted off for home.

Shikamaru stood alone in the field gathering his thoughts before a sly smirk appeared on his usual lazy face. "We'll see about that Lee. Ah man I just found myself with a real troublesome problem."

* * *

Lazyfox: He-he wow am I not evil or what. That's right folks there's battle for Naruko's heart I guess the old sayings true there really is love at first sight.

Random: Ahhhhh~ So freaking good! I loved it so much Lee and there was Kakashi and Gai so freaking amazing!~ -has a spaz attack-

Kushina: -Knocks Random out with a Mallet- Crazy psycho

Lazyfox: -.-' Well, that was weirder then normal for her, but yeah her surprise was Lee since he's one of her favorite character. Ha I bet you all were thinking I did something Yaoi related, but I totally fooled you :P

Minato: Why can't people back off my sweet little Naruko she's too young to be dating or even thinking about it. -growling in the emo corner-

Lazyfox: And yet you send out 12 old kids on life threatening missions, teach them life threatening moves and you still say their too young to think about love?

Kushina: We have a complicated universe not our fault we just act like were designed to do.

Lazyfox: True. Well, as you all know or I hope you know I have a poll set up on my profile and I hope your not too mad at me that I'm messing up the timeline a little bit. I posted this up so I can continue with my plan of updating every month or so and since the poll doesn't close until August 8 I can post this and then the chapter I created for the out come of the poll. With that in mind please continue voting and don't be afraid to P.M with suggestion you might have with either scenario seeing as a few of you have already i'm more then will to read other ones too. Sorry for the long A/N I've been trying to cut down on it as you all have noticed, but I felt it important to say all this so there was no confusion. I will stop typing now and wish you all a very happy day. Until we again...

**EVERYONE: JAA-NEE! **


	22. Why did you do it? Part One

Lazyfox: Okay not going to lie here people I've been really busy here the last few months because of school. I know that may not be a very good excuse for making you wait five months for this chapter, but its all I got.

Random: Though in her defense she really has tried to update, but it just ended up being an epic fail for her. Anyway LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto or it's characters.

Lazyfox: Thank you Random. Now here it is my lovely reviewers a very long awaited chapter again really sorry for not updating like I should.

* * *

Late at night atop a deserted building stood two lone figures amongst the darkened night sky. The two figures were having a heated argument with one another with the younger of the two yelling at the older figure.

"I'm telling you I won't do it!" The younger man yelled to the older man who was giving him a deadly glare since he was not happy to be defied.

"Boy you will do as we have planned! If you don't do as we have planned then our entire village will be destroyed!" Growled the older man. "Do you really want to be responsible for the destruction of this village?"

"I won't let this village fall, but I will do things my way not yours" the younger man declares. "Besides I won't allow anyone to hurt my little brother or sister."

The older man growled. "Your too soft. This village would have be better off if you just finished that demon brat off when you go to carry out your mission."

The younger man's onyx eyes darken before shifting to a crimson red color with four black comas in them as he growled at the other man. "Don't you EVER call my little sister that again or you will find yourself the next victim of my wrath" he said with a dark tone lining his words.

The older man fixed the man with a level stare before he decided to end the conversation before they were discovered and to save his own hide from the obviously mad youngster. "Well, this meeting is over. This time tomorrow you will be performing the most important mission this village has ever seen. Just remember what your fighting for and whats at sake if you fail" the man said before disappearing off the rooftop.

The younger man was left alone on the rooftop staring up at the almost full moon with his back to normal Onyx colored eyes. His eyes revealed his turbulent emotions, but they also showed an unbreakable resolve. "I assure you Danzo, I know exactly what I'm fighting for" he declared before he too disappeared off the rooftop.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dobe you have got be the slowest person I have ever met in my life when it comes to getting ready for school" Sasuke growled from the front door.

"Shut up Teme! I'm trying to find my notebook I had it out last night doing my homework" Naruko yelled out to him continuing to frantically tearing her room apart to find her orange notebook.

"Did you check Nii-sama's room, since he was helping you last night on most of your work" Sasuke suggested only to hear the blonde haired girl stop tearing her room apart and hear her quick footsteps go down the hall to his brother's room. "Dobe."

Naruko hurried to Itachi's room and knocked hurriedly on his door waiting for him to answer. She waited a few seconds before the door was opened and she scampered into the room passed a dazed Itachi.

"Naruko-chan why are you still here and not heading off to school?" the eldest Uchiha brother asked.

"I had to find the notebook we did all that homework in last night. Do you know where it is Itachi-Nii?" she asked as she looked on his desk.

Itachi blinked in thought before walking to his dresser where the orange notebook lay and picked it up. "Here you go Naruko-chan I forgot to put it in your book bag last night after you fell asleep" he tells her walking back over to her.

Naruko eyes lit up at the sight of the notebook and took it from his hands. "Thank you so much Itachi-Nii I thought for sure I was going to get another detention for not having my homework again" she said giddily hugging him in gratitude.

Itachi gave her a small smile as he petted her head. "Your welcome Imoto"

Naruko backed away from him her brows scrunched up in confusion never hearing Itachi call her his little sister before. He would always address her as 'Naruko-chan'. She looked up at him to see his eyes were swimming with many conflicting emotions. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she was being pulled out the room by one of her ponytails.

"Dobe you are not going to make us late again for the third time this week. I refuse to get lectured from that lazy friend of yours. I don't care if you haven't found your notebook yet we're leaving now!" Sasuke growled tugging Naruko to the door. "See later Nii-Sama"

"Owwww teme knock it off that hurts!" Naruko shouted before she turned back to Itachi. "Bye-Bye Itachi-Nii" she called out to him before she was pulled out the door.

"Have a great day you two…" Itachi called out to them while waving goodbye with a sad smile on his face. "And Goodbye"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruko walked to school biting on her lip as she was lost in thought still stuck on how Itachi was acting this morning.

"Dobe if you keep doing that people are going to think you trying to eat your own lips off" Sasuke teased keeping up his steady pace to school.

"Shut up teme I'm trying to think over here!" Naruko shouted at him.

"Oh my that's even worse. Try not to make your head explode I would hate trying to explain to everyone you died from overloading your brain with thinking" Sasuke teased while barely dodging the punch aimed to his face.

"That's it teme you're so DEAD!" Naruko screamed starting to chase the chucking raven haired boy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Hinata were standing in front of the academy gates waiting for Naruko and Sasuke.

"Do you think they're going to be late again Shikamaru?" Choji asked eating a few of his barbecue chips.

"Knowing Blue-eyes probably" Shikamaru replied giving a yawn. "Troublesome girl" he muttered making the gang laugh.

"S..Shikamaru-kun y..you sure l..like to pick on N..Naru-chan" Hinata stuttered out a little which made the others give her a smile since she was getting better with talking with people since she became a member of their group.

"It's not picking on her its just calling it like I see it" Shikamaru stated placing his arms behind his head.

"Should we be worried they have ten minutes before class start and won't this be their third tardy?" Lee asked glancing at the clock with a worried expression. "Didn't Iruka-sensei say if they're late again they have detention for a week?"

"Yeah he did which means they won't be late seeing as Iruka-sensei also threatened to make Naruko go a day without Ramen" Shikamaru tells him before lifting up three fingers. "Which means they should be here in 3...2...1"

"TEME! GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!" Is what the gang hears before a black and yellow blur pass them.

"Told ya" Shikamaru stated walking calmly to the front entrance of the academy.

"Does anyone else besides me find it creepy how he does that?" Choji asked only to get nods from the other two before they all made their way into the academy to see Naruko trying to choke Sasuke to death.

"Wonder what S...Sasuke-kun did to make N..Naru-chan so mad?" Hinata asked only to giggle when Naruko was plucked off him by Shikamaru who then proceeded to drag her over to them with an angry pout on her face as Sasuke followed behind them.

"Your lucky Shika saved you teme" Naruko growled.

"Whatever dobe I didn't need his help" Sasuke replied trying to selvage a little of his pride.

"Alright next time I'll just let Blue-eyes strangle you to death then" Shikamaru replied while yawning making everyone laugh while Sasuke considerably paled a little bit.

"Why were you trying to kill Sasuke Naruko-chan?" Lee asked his crush.

"Cuz the stupid teme was picking on me. Saying my head was going to explode from thinking" she growled glaring at the smirking raven haired boy.

"Hey I was only picking though it could happen to you" Sasuke said only to get slapped upside the head by Shikamaru.

"Shut up or next time I really will let Blue-eyes choke you to death" he threatened making Naruko perk up.

"Thanks Shika I know I can always count on you" she giggled giving him a big smile before the warning bell rung signaling class was about to start. "Looks like we have to go. See you at lunch Lee" Naruko said giving him a hug bye who returned it.

"See ya Naruko-chan, everyone" Lee said as he ran off to his class while the rest of the gang raced off to Iruka-sensei's classroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All through the school day Naruko went back to her thoughts on Itachi and was tempted to talk to Sasuke and Shikamaru about it, but she didn't want to worry them, so she decided to just let it go thinking it was just her imagination. At the ringing of the last bell the gang met up together at the front gate where they stood to wait for Lee.

"Hello everyone thanks for waiting for me" Lee called out as he rushed over to them.

"No problem Bushy-Brow. I'm glad school finally over for this week I don't think I could handle anymore homework" Naruko complained grasping her head dramatically making her friends laugh.

"I don't know why you complain about it you usually get Nii-sama to help you with it any way" Sasuke teased making everyone laugh again.

"Hey I don't always go to Itachi-Nii. Besides he doesn't mind it" Naruko says defending herself.

"I'm sure he doesn't Blue-eyes. Now how about we head over to the ramen bar my treat" Shikamaru said making Naruko jump him into a hug.

"I love you Shika come on guys lets go" Naruko cheered dragging Shikamaru behind her as she rushed off to the Ramen bar.

"I think if Naruko could she would marry Ramen" Choji said while having an anime sweat drop fall down his head as the others nodded and followed after the speedy blonde.

* * *

Lazyfox: Sorry I know you all were expecting more, but I can only do so little on my Libary's computer, but I hope this is enough for now and I will try to get the next chapter posted before I go back to school.

Kushina: Good god woman I thought you had forgotten about us.

Lazyfox: I said I was sorry!

Minato: Dear lets not get too upset with her she been doing good in school so lets not condemn her alright.

Kushina: Fine I guess I can let it go just try and do better

Lazyfox: I'll do my best crazy lady, but I'm promises cuz frankly until summer comes these chapters will come and go anyway that's all for today, but I think to wish everyone a late Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Years! I hope to see you all in the upcoming year so until time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	23. Why did you do it? Part Two

Lazyfox: I'm back sooner then I imagined, but hey I'm feeling really joyous at the moment or its just because I ate a lot of cookies and coffee -eye twitches-

Random: I say reason two. Now time for another Random button installment -hits random button-

Angel-Pie: Yo

Lazyfox: Hi Angel mind saying the disclaimer for me

Angel-pie: Lazy please -holds hand up- -_- Derp... LazyFoxLover owns nothing

Lazyfox: -.-' Thanks for that. Any who here's part 2 so please enjoy. Ps Thank you all for the amazing support and reviews you guys have been giving me and I hope the chapter is up to expectations ^.^

* * *

Naruko sat with her friends inside of Ichiraku Ramen Bar eating her fifth bowl of Miso pork with everyone staring at her in awe making her look at them strangely as she swallowed her mouth full.

"What are you guys staring at?" Naruko asked them going back to gobbling up her ramen.

"You and trying to figure out how you scarf down so much food and where the hell you put it all" Sasuke stated.

Naruko felt insulted and puffed out her cheeks. "Are you calling me fat?" she demanded putting her empty bowl down.

Sasuke paled at the evil look Naruko threw at him knowing now he had seriously messed up. "Ah... No" he replied.

"Better not be or I send you to the intensive care unit faster then Shika could say troublesome" Naruko stated ordering her sixth bowl.

Sasuke sighed in relief at being spared while the others looked highly amused before they continued to eat.

"Naruko-chan what do you have planned for the weekend?" Lee asked.

"I got nothing planed and I don't think Grandpa has another diner I need to attend" Naruko tells him. "Why do ask Bushy-Brow?"

"Well, Sunday there's this big ramen cook off in the town north of the village and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Lee asked.

Lee didn't even have time to blink before he was knocked to the ground by a fox grinning Naruko who sat on top of him. "Hell yea I wanna go! It sounds like a magical wonder land" Naruko sighed dreamily. "Bushy-brow you're the best!" she cried out in happiness nearly hugging Lee to death from a bone breaking and breathtaking hug.

Shikamaru eye began to twitch in aggravation at the sight of Naruko hugging Lee like she was and almost started growling when he saw the older boy hug her back and stuck his tongue out at him while the other three never noticed a thing seeing how the expected Naruko stunt when Lee said the word Ramen.

"Great then I will meet you at the front gate Sunday afternoon" Lee tells her as he picked himself and her off the ground with her still smiling like a happy idiot.

"Great I can't wait to go. Believe it!" Naruko cried feeling pumped up with excitement.

* * *

Finishing their meals Naruko said good bye to Hinata, Lee and Choji as Shikamaru, Sasuke and her started waling back to the Uchiha compound.

"Shika are you alright your eye keeps twitching funny" Naruko pointed out as the Nara heir stared ahead trying to look towards his blond haired best friend.

"Everything's fine Blue eyes just got a nerve twitch is all" Shikamaru said casually through clenched teeth as he thought about how Lee had asked Naruko out before glaring at Sasuke who was chuckling at his expense. _"I'm going to get him for that" he thought silently to himself._

Naruko blinked at him and just shrugged it off before she continued back to the place she has come to think of as home. "I hope Mikoto-Sensei and Oji-san are back from their trip I've missed them" she announced to her two companions.

"Kaa-chan and Grandpa should be home when we get back so no worries dobe" Sasuke tells her getting a glare in response.

"Agh quit calling me that teme" Naruko growled at him getting a smirk in return.

"Not going to happen dobe, but keep trying I might one day" Sasuke said laughing at how flustered NAruko was getting watching her huff and cross her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Stupid teme" Naruko mumbled at him making his smirk grow bigger.

Shikamaru stood behind observing their behaviors and nearly broke out into laugher. _"Hard to believe, but it looks like those two have become close even to the point I say they could pass off as brother and sister" he thought before shriving in disgust. "Ah that's a scary and troublesome thought."_

* * *

The trio finally made it back to the compound and where a little thrown off about not seeing the adults out on the streets like they usually were when they came home the academy. Naruko shivered as a chill crawled up her spine not liking the feeling it gave her.

"Sasuke where is everyone?" Naruko asked the raven haired boy who too looked disturbed by this scenario too.

"I don't know, but head home. Maybe Nii-sama knows whats going on" Sasuke offered as the trio started to run towards the main house.

As the turned the corner that led to the main road the saw the street littered with shurikens and Kunais in the walls with splashes of blood on them. Naruko looked horrified by the sight before she felt a strong grip on her hand and looked down to see her hand being held by Shikamaru's.

"Don't worry Blue-eyes. I'm sure theres a logical explanation for this so don't panic okay" Shikamaru tells her which gave Naruko a small dose of courage as the trio continued on their way towards the main house.

As the trio ran into the house and down a hallway they stopped when they found blood leaking out from underneath the room where Sasuke's father held police meetings. Gulping as a group in nervousness Sasuke reached out to open the door with Shikamaru pushing Naruko behind himself to protect her. As Sasuke opened the door a lifeless body fell on the ground in front of them making Naruko scream out in horror.

Sasuke looked into the room and saw all the people my dad talks with at most of the meeting he called together dead on the floor. Becoming nauseous at the scene before him he backed out the room to see Shikamaru holding up a shaking Naruko who looked stricken by the sight in the room bring up her memories of the night her grandmother was killed.

"No. Please Kami not again" Naruko whispered shaking in terror making her eyes dilate as she saw all the blood that covered the room walls and floor.

"Naruko calm down we have to go find Mikoto-sensei and Itachi, so I need you to focus" Shikamaru tells her while pulling her face up to meet his trying to calm her down.

Naruko blinked and nodded in understanding as she allowed Shikamaru and Sasuke to led her away from the office and to Sasuke's parents room where once again she screamed out in horror as she saw Mikoto and Fugaku laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"KAA-CHAN! OTOU-SAN!" Sasuke screamed upon seeing his parents lying on the floor as he watched Naruko charge pass him to check on them.

Naruko crouched down next to them and began checking them for a pulse as her heart pounded against her chest begging to Kami above that he would not take away more of her precious people. As she felt for a pulse she could barely stop the tears from flowing as she felt the tiny pulse of Mikoto. "Sasuke she's alive" the blond girl whispered out before going to check on the Uchiha head.

Sasuke felt his world crashing down on him as he saw his parents laying motionless on the floor bleeding to death. He felt his chest tightening up in absolute fear making his legs feel wobbly as he felt them starting to cave in before Shikamaru placed an arm under him to help stay on his feet.

As Shikamaru helped him to regain steady ground as he sighed in relief hearing that his mom was still alive fighting back the tears gathering in his eyes as he took a steady and deep breath. "What about Otou-san?"

Naruko moved her hand away from Fugaku's neck biting into her lower lip refusing to look at the raven haired boy who asked her about his father. Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head from side to side knowing the two boys would understand what she meant as she focused on gathering up her chakra in her hands so she could start working on healing Mikoto fighting back the tears gathered in her eyes.

Sasuke let out a dry sob when Naruko confirmed his fear of his father being dead. Sasuke refused to break down knowing this wasn't the time or the place to be influenced his emotion. Taking a deep breath he watched as Naruko worked on healing his mother's wounds.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru I need you two to go and get help. Mikoto-sensei has lost too much blood and she needs medical help more then I can offer here" Naruko tells them as she continues to move her healing hands over the woman's injuries.

"Are you crazy we can't lea..." Shikamaru started to say.

"Shikamaru! If you and Sasuke don't go get help right now Mikoto is going to die, so please just do as I ask and go!" Naruko shouted turning to face them with a serious expression on her face with tears laced in her eyes.

Shikamaru and Sasuke took a step back cut off guard by Naruko's reaction before they nodded and turned to leave. "All right, but you better be careful until we come back" Shikamaru said seriously staring back at her as she nodded at him as they left.

Naruko turned back to Mikoto and began to work on her again as she waited for Shikamaru and Sasuke to return with help. As she continued to heal the wounded woman when her sharp ears caught the sound of soft mumbling.

Looking up she saw Mikoto trying to regain consciousness and went towards her head moving the hair out of her face. "Mikoto-san it's all right Shikamaru and Sasuke are going to get help you're going to be okay" she says softly.

Mikoto groaned in pain thinking she was hearing the soft voice of her best friend believing she has come for her. "K..Kushina?"

Naruko blinked in confusion not knowing who Mikoto was talking about, but decided not to worry about that now. "Mikoto-san can you tell me who did this to you?"

Mikoto opened her eyes looking at who she believed was Kushina and could barely make out the words as her head began to spin due to the lack of blood and pain making her close her eyes.

Naruko sat beside her waiting for her to answer knowing Mikoto was in a lot of pain and due to her focusing on Mikoto she failed to notice the other presence inside the room until a looming a shadow fell over her.

Naruko froze up in fear turning towards the source of the shadow to see...

* * *

Lazyfox: Mega cliffhanger there people, so yea I think people are going to be med at me.

Random: -Snickered in the background- People are gonna kill you~

Lazyfox: -Smacks her in the head- Shut up I don't need to be told what I know whats going to happen to me okay

Random: -Whimpers and cries- Abuse!

Lazyfox: -Rolls eyes- Anyway... I would like to announce that I did not kill every Uchiha in the clan just those main conspirators who were planing to take over the village, so yea it's not the total massacre just a few people died.

Kushina: OMG! What's going to happen to my baby and Mikoto! So help me Kami if you kill them...(dangerously stalks over to Lazyfox only to be restrained by Minato as Kushina starts to struggle wildly to get at her)

Minato: Lazyfox-Chan I end the show now if I was you! (barely able to restrain his wife's wild movements)

Lazyfox: Good idea Minato. See ya later everyone hope to see you guys soon, so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**

Kushina: **LET ME GO! I HAVE TO KILL HER! **


	24. Why did you do it? Part Three

Lazyfox: All right people you asked for it so hear it is. Also xbamsod I do not need to worry about Zombie apocalypses because I have Random and she knows exactly what to do it them.

Random: -Comes out carrying an axe on her Shoulder with two strap to her back- Bring on them Zombie bastards my friends here will teach'em a lesson.

Lazyfox: See I got back up and slytherin's Pimp no worries, Shikamaru has everything under control with the Lee situation. I have an evil plan in store for them MWHAHAHA!

Random: -Does the crazy sign behind her head- Okay people here's our Random guest speaker -hits the button-

Crossoverfanofanime: Hello there ladies~

Lazyfox: Hey yourself. As per request I have allowed Crossover to do the disclaimer along with so other entertainment -giggles evilly- So Crossover if you please be so kind to say the disclaimer for me.

Crossoverfanofanime: Of course, but first I have a surprise for Random

Random: Really? Ohhhhhh Wat is it?!

Crossoverfanofanime: -evil smile- This! -pulls down a lever that revels a giant flat screen with a video of Neko Sasuke being held over a pit of fire- I have your precious Neko Sasuke and if you want him you have to walk over a field of needles, swim through shark infested waters, and try to escape a quicksand pit filled of scorpions to get him!

Random: O_o...NOOOOOO! SASUKE MAMA'S COMING DARLING! -breaks down studio wall to go save Sasuke.

Lazyfox:(ROTFLHAO) OMG that's genius I love it. Whoa I needed that. Okay you can say the disclaimer now

Crossoverfanofanime: Gladly. LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto or the characters.

Lazyfox: Time find out what happens to Naruko and the others. Hope you all won't be disappointed with the ending and I like to thank everyone who reviews and favorites this story I finally reached 300 reviews and I'm very happy with how this story is turning out. Enjoy the Chapter ^.^

* * *

Shikamaru and Sasuke ran down the main street heading for the exited the Uchiha district heading through the forest hoping it'll be the shortest way to find help.

"Hey Nara. Was it really a good idea the leave Naruko behind like that? I know if we didn't leave her behind there was a strong possibility that my Kaa-chan would die, but just leaving her alone like that..." Sasuke started to say not knowing how to finish his thought or statement.

Shikamaru just kept his eyes forward as he kept running. "It's okay to worry about her Sasuke I know you do even if your too prideful to admit it. With that being said don't worry about Naruko right now she's going to be all right and so is your Mother" he said with unwavering faith placed in Naruko and in her abilities.

Sasuke looked at him in surprise before giving his signature 'Hn' sound as he kept running next to the Nara heir. "Who said I was worried about the Dobe."

_'You did the moment you said her name'_ Shikamaru thought as he let a small smirk curve up his lips.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two boys kept running through the forest getting closer to the Village entrance when they caught sight of a still figure laying in the middle of the trail that made both boys cry out in shock.

"Grandpa/Shisui-san!" Both boys cried out running over to the wounded old man.

Sasuke lifted his grandfather into his arms and tried to shake him awake fearing that the old man was dead, but breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his labored breathing. "Nara, go get help. I'll stay here and watch over Grandpa" he tells Shikamaru as he laid his Shisui back down.

Shikamaru battled the idea in his head, but gave in knowing their was no time to argue. Making up his mind he continued on his mission to get help.

Sasuke watched Shikamaru disappear into the village before he got to gently drag his grandfather out of the oped and towards a tree to prop him up. As he settled his grandfather against the tree Shisui reached out his arm and gripped Sasuke shoulder tightly focusing pleading and serious onyx eyes on his grandson surprised and frighten ones.

"Sa..sasuke..you must go..back...Na..Naruko...danger" Shisui gasped out before letting his head fall against the tree as he passed out letting his hand slip from its hold on the young boy's shoulder.

Sasuke stared at his grandfather in bewilderment trying to make sense of his grandfather's chopped up message until his eyes shone with understanding as he understood the message. Sasuke stood up giving a nod of understanding towards his grandfather and took off back towards his home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke ran back through the entrance to the Uchiha compound just as a loud terrified scream rang out through the air of the quiet full moon night. Sasuke recognized the scream as Naruko's and picked up his pace praying he wasn't too late.

Sasuke entered his house again and rushed to the room that held his parents and Naruko. Charging down the walkway that led to his parents he heard the footsteps inside the room making him freeze outside the door as the cool hands of fear and terror encircle him.

_'My body won't move..' he thought as he panted with breath felt his body tremble feeling overcome with fear before an imaged flashed in his mind of a smiling blond hair and blue eyed girl making the fear disappear as he gripped the handle doors of the room._

Throwing them open he walked unsteadily into the room before he his legs froze up and his heart dropped into his stomach as he looked at the scene inside the room. There beside his parents laid Naruko blood dripping out of her mouth with her own blood spattered across her small body.

"D…Dobe?" was all the stunned boy could choke out of his trembling lips as he stared with disbelief shining in his eyes taking a trembling step towards the unresponsive girl.

Itachi watched Sasuke entered their parents room feeling his heart breaking at the sight of complete terrified look on his little brothers face and wanted to forget about this whole mission when he saw Sasuke talk and walk to Naruko's fallen form. Taking a deep breath Itachi reminded himself why he was doing this making his face go cold and steeled up his emotion before making his presence known.

Sasuke kept his eyes trained on Naruko as he moved closer to her getting caught way off guard when he heard the loud sound of approaching footsteps. Trembling do to his uncontrollable fear as he brought his eyes up to look at the source of the footsteps and felt his heart lightened at seeing the familiar form of his brother.

"Nii-sama! I'm glad your okay, but we have to get Kaa-chan and Naruko out of here! There's a kill…er..near…by" he started saying until his eyes traveled down his brother's arm to see a blood covered sword gripped in his hand. "Nii.."

Itachi threw a Kunai at his little brother cutting him off as the kunai sliced his cheek open making little trails of crimson liquid slip down his face.

Sasuke stumbled backwards due to shock tripping over his own feet making him crash onto the floor beneath him. "Nii-sama wh..whats wrong with you?"

"Foolish little brother" Itachi said closing his eye before reopening with his comas merged together. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Sasuke froze up when he looked into his brother's eyes and saw the room beginning to spin out of control. Continuing to stare into Itachi's eyes he saw the room begin to transform itself and fade into a blood red color.

Sasuke stood inside the meeting room and watched as Itachi slaughtered everyone in the room before the picture changed to his parents room where he watched Itachi attack their parents and then finally when he attacked Naruko. Not being to take anymore Sasuke let a blood curtailing cry of agony making him fall to his knees.

Itachi disabled his Sharingan and watched his little brother lay on the floor gasping for breath as he stared ahead at the wall.

"Why? Why did you do this?" he gasped out hiding his face with his bangs.

"To measure my strength" Itachi stated emotionlessly.

"To measure your strength you members of our clan…our family? Just for that?" he asked.

"It was a necessary sacrifice that had to be made" Itachi stated.

"Necessary Sacrifice? Your crazy!" He yelled jumping to his feet charging at Itachi with his fist back. "Your outer your mind!"

Itachi watched his brother approach before striking out his fist hitting Sasuke square in his stomach making his spit up as he dropped to the ground breathless.

As he laid on the ground his eyes stared at his parents and Naruko bloody forms making tears stream down his face.

Sasuke glanced up with tears streaming down his face as Itachi took a step towards him. _"I'm scared…I'm scared!" he screamed inside his head as he ran out of the room._

Sasuke was running in a disoriented way down the street not caring where he went just that his fear consume him feeding his the desire of getting away far far away from this place he once called home. Images of what his beloved older brother had done to their clan mates and family replayed in his mind making him cry harder as he screamed into the cold night air.

"I don't want to die!" Sasuke screamed to the sky before he stopped when Itachi appeared before him.

"Foolish little brother. You are not worth my time to kill. As you are now you are a pathetic sniveling child who clings to life, but their is a reason I will let you live" Itachi said with little emotion found in his words.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You like me have the potential to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan, but in order to obtain these eyes you must take the life of your closest friend" explained Itachi.

"My Closest friend?" Sasuke said to himself in a whispered voice.

"Yes. Only when you have achieve these eyes will you be worthy enough to stand before me again until that cling to life as you do. Blame me and hate with all of your being and when you have obtained these eyes come and face me!" Itachi challenged activating his Mangekyou Sharingan one last time making Sasuke fall to the ground out cold.

Itachi stood in the middle of his clan staring at his fallen brother's form as silent tears raced down his face before turning away from it and disappearing out of sight leaving Sasuke alone in the street with one final message to him.

"Goodbye…Little Brother"

* * *

Lazyfox: -Whipping tears from her eyes- Ah that was touching and my apologies for making the last bit too much like the original, but I kinda had to. I hope none of you minded it too much.

Kushina: What the hell happened to my baby and Mikoto?!

Minato: Where the hell was the help my future son in law was suppose to bring?!

Lazyfox and Kushina: O_o

Minato: -.- Ahhh why are you two looking at me like that?

Lazyfox: You called Shika your future son in law! Am I dead?

Kushina: No your not dead yet my husband has just learned to let our little girl grow up and find love! -sniffles-

Minato: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -faints due to self-induce shock-

Lazyfox: Ah Daddy's growing up and letting go how sweet. Wish mine would do the same thing -sighs- Any who I wonder what I have planed next for everyone and who else is shock I actually updated twice in a month I know I am XD Well, until we meet again...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	25. I promise you

Lazyfox: Okay I'm not one to complain about reviewers because reviewers make author's happy, but what does not make me happy is being shot at by canons of mass destruction or getting angry crazy people to attack me with chainsaws! Not cool people, not cool!

Random: Well, I don't enjoy pain, but apparently nobody cares -minus a select few- about my needs so suck it up! -pulls out a shark tooth from her arm- On the brighter side of life I got my Neko Sasuke~ and I have put away in a very safe place.

Lazyfox: You mean in the back of your closet buried under your piles of fluffy and snuggly jackets

Random: Damnit woman quit figuring out my super secret hiding places! Gosh! -hits Random button out of anger-

DitsyDoo: Aww you poor baby let me take your pain away~ -purrs seductively-

Random: 0_o Foxy who the hell is this chick? -backing away slowly-

Lazyfox: Oh that's Ditsy she requested to be on the show to say the disclaimer. Why?

Random: -Backed into the emo corner with Ditsy invading her personal space- Cuz she's freaking me out!

Ditsy Doo: Aww no need to afraid cutie I'm only here to help you~ Oh, but first let me say the disclaimer then I can take care of you. Ahem LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto or any of the characters. Now we're we~ -pulls a cover over the emo corner with Random crying out in terror-

Lazyfox: Oh the joys of show biz. Anyway Gilligfan I'm sorry for your sudden cancelation, but it had to be done and I hope your stay a fan of this story and on a side note if anyone wants to appear in the disclaimer leave me a review or a private message with what you want to do. I would also like to apologize to those who wanted Itachi to stay, but I had to keep some of the original story to move mine along so yea I hope you guys forgive me for that. Now let's get to the story!

* * *

Shikamaru ran into the village making a beeline for the Hokage tower relieved to see the lights still on inside the tower as he raced up the flight of stairs that led to the Hokage's office. Not pausing to knock Shikamaru threw open the door and rushed into the room interrupting the meeting between Dog, Cat and the Third.

"Shikamaru, what is the matter my boy?" The third asked surprised that the Nara heir would run into his office without permission first.

"Hokage-sama Naruko, and the Uchiha's need help fast. Their was an attack on the Uchiha compound a lot of people are injured and need immediate medical help" Shikamaru huffed out as he tried to regain his breathing.

Three of the four adults were caught off guard by the Shikamaru's announcement while Sarutobi looked tormented before he snapped into action. Before he could give out his orders Dog jumped out the window and headed towards the Uchiha district.

"Impatient boy. Cat go to the hospital and round up all available emergency medics and head to the Uchiha compound. Asuma follow after Dog to capture the assailant" The third ordered.

"Wait, someone needs to go get Shisui-san. He was badly hurt, but Sasuke and I found just outside the village" Shikamaru stated when he got his breathing under control.

"I see. Cat go pick up Shisui-san and take him to the hospital and then finish out my orders."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Cat and Asuma declared disappearing out the room in a leaf shunshin.

"What do you want me to do Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing my boy. Just leave everything else to me and the others" The third tells him as he got out of his office chair staring out the window towards the Hokage monument. "Head over to the hospital and await the other's return."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Shikamaru said leaving the Hokage alone in his office.

Hearing the door close Sarutobi let his shoulders slump down in defeat making him appear as a wounded and broken man as he stared ahead at the monument that held the faces of his predecessors and successor. "Would any of you have stopped tonight's events from happening or would you have chosen to make the decision as me?" he asked into the open air before he disappeared out of his office.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kakashi was jumping from tree branch to tree branch a blur to anyone looking as he flew through the trees. Reaching the front gate of the Uchiha compound he jumped landing inside the compound making a run for the main house. Approaching the house he was startled by finding Sasuke laying unconsciously in the street. Rushing to the boy's side Kakashi bent down and picked him up into his arms.

"Hey Sasuke, wake up. Who did this to you?" Kakashi asked shaking the boy gently to get him to respond.

Sasuke gave a weak moan of pain as he turned towards Dog giving a dry sob as he whimpered out to him. "Nii-sama" he whimpered out softly before he passed out again.

Kakashi could barely hear Sasuke's response, but thanks to his many years of surveillance training as an Anbu ninja he heard the weak mumble. Though hearing it was hard believing it was even harder.

"Itachi-san did this? Impossible it can't be true…can it?" Kakashi asked himself getting lost in a daze before snapping himself out of his thoughts.

Giving out a small sigh he hosted the young boy onto his back so that he could continue his search for his little sister. Kakashi ran down the main street until he came to the main house where he ran straight to the main bedroom finding Naruko, Mikoto, and Fugaku laying on the blood covered floor.

Kakashi leaned Sasuke against the door before hurrying over to Naruko's side and pulled her into his arms to wake her up fearing the worse for her seeing how she was covered in blood. "Naruko! wake up come on little sister open your eyes" he begs with a tone of desperation in his voice.

Naruko gave a small whine at being shaken and the loud voice ringing in her ears making the headache she had feel ten times worse. "Nii-san…lower your voice my head hurts" she whimpered to him trying to clear the black spots out of her eyes.

Kakashi gave a small smile from under his mask sighing in relief at hearing her voice and pulled her into a reassuring hug more to reassure himself then her at that moment. "Thank Kami your okay" he whispered to himself.

Naruko still trying to stop the pounding in her head, so she could think straight was surprised when her big brother pulled her into a tight embrace acting like he let go she would disappear. "Nii-san are you okay?" she asked starting to worry about him.

"Baka, your the one covered in blood and your asking me if I'm ok?" Kakashi said softly pulling back from the hug a little.

"What do you mean Nii-san I'm fine, except for the pounding in my head" Naruko tells him glancing around the room looking for something or someone in this case. "Where's Itachi-nii and that masked man?"

"The who?" Kakashi asked looking down at her.

"The masked man the one who tried to kill me. Well, I guess he wound have succeeded if it wasn't for Itachi-nii" Naruko explained rubbing the bump on her head.

"What do you mean Naruko?" Kakashi asked again.

"I'm talking the guy who hit me over the head and tried to take my head off with his sword, but Itachi-Nii stopped him. That's why i'm covered in blood it's the masked man's blood" Naruko explains to him.

Kakashi had an uncomfortable look on his face as he listened to Naruko's story. "Naruko are you sure it was a masked man?" he asked her gently.

"Of course I'm sure why would you ask me that when I just you that. Besides ask Itachi-nii he'll tell you i'm telling the truth" Naruko said starting to get upset which was making her headache worse.

"Because I think your making up this masked man up, so you don't have to face the fact that Itachi is the one who did this" Kakashi tells her softly.

Naruko took a step away from Kakashi not believing her bog brother would say something that hurtful to her. "Nii-san…how can you say something so horrible about Itachi-nii?" she asked with glistening eyes.

"Naruko I know you care a lot about Itachi, but it's the truth. Itachi is the one who did all this. He's the one who has killed his own father and attacked his family" Kakashi says.

"It's not true Itachi-nii couldn't…he would never do any of the things your accusing him of, so stop saying it Nii-san" Naruko says weakly clapping her hands in her head to make the pounding and ringing stop.

"Naruko.. It's hurts i know, but you have to believe it. Itachi is our enemy now and that's why he ran away because he can't face or own up to his crimes…"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES!" Naruko screamed at the top her lungs forcing Kakashi to step away from her as she dropped to her knees panting when their attention was drawn to the other occupant in the room.

"Naruko… Believe him he's telling the truth. Nii…No Itachi is the one responsible for this" Sasuke said weakly making his eyes go cold and dark as he spoke his brother's name.

Naruko blinked at him in shock not believing Sasuke too would say awful things about Itachi too. "Sasuke… It's not true… Itachi-nii saved me. The masked man did this..He" she stuttered out starting to hyperventilateg

"Naruko their was no masked man when I came in here after you screamed Itachi was the only other person in the room" Sasuke tells her refusing to look at her feeling like the words coming out were poison to him.

Naruko felt light headed as the reality of the situation hit her. "No way.." she mumbled before blacking out not having the strength to stay awake any longer with Kakashi catching her in his outstretched arms holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry Naruko I truly am" Kakashi whispered to her whipping the single tear that escaped behind her close eye lids.

The sibling moment was interrupted as Asuma, Rin, and a team of Medical ninja came into the house with the medics checking over Mikoto and Sasuke who once again fallen unconscious.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shikamaru sat impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital awaiting for Naruko and Sasuke to come through the doors to see what was keeping them so long. As he wondered off into his thoughts the front entrance doors opened reveling the medic squad running through the doors carrying a pale looking Mikoto.

"Get an OR ready stat! This woman has gone into hypovolemic shock!" A medical ninja ordered running pass Shikamaru heading towards the back wing of the hospital.

Shikamaru was paying attention to Mikoto being carried away he almost didn't see the other medics bring Sasuke and Naruko in causing him to tense up in fear when he saw her covered in blood and was about to run after her when a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"It's okay she's just resting" Asuma tells the worried boy seeing the panic in his eyes.

"But she's covered in blood" Shikamaru shot back wanting to be by Naruko's side.

"Don't worry it's not her blood. Hime said it's the blood of a masked man, but we've discovered it was just the blood she got from helping Mikoto and from the floor when Itachi knocked her out" Asuma explains to him.

Shikamaru tensed up under Asuma's hold. "What do you mean by Itachi knocking her out. Don't you mean the masked man" Shikamaru stated.

"I'm afraid I don't Shikamaru. Itachi is the one who attacked her and killed his fellow clanmates" Asuma tells the boy wishing he had a smoke right now to deal with this situation.

"No way it can't be true. Itachi-san loves Naruko he never do anything to hurt her or Sasuke" Shikamaru declared defending Itachi.

Asuma sighed really wanting that smoke now. "I know it's hard to believe even Naruko didn't want to, but Sasuke himself told Dog what happen. I'm sorry Shikamaru, but Itachi is now a traitor and an enemy of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"I can't believe this. Why did he betray us Asuma-san?" Shikamaru asked still in shock.

"I don't know Shikamaru I wish I had the answer for that question, but I don't" Asuma said solemnly before taking a deep sigh and ruffling his hair. "I have to head back to the compound to help with the investigation, want me to drop you off at your house?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm staying here with Naruko in case she needs anything" Shikamaru tells him going back to his seat to wait for the nurses to come back.

"I understand. I'll let your parents know your here, so they won't worry about you" Asuma called over his shoulder as he walked to the exit doors.

"Thanks" Shikamaru called back to him watching as the Jounin left leaving him to wait alone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was late at night with the full moon still high in the sky with it's shining lights illuminating the quiet hospital room. Inside the room where two beds with one of the beds being occupied by a sound asleep blue eyed little girl who just recently had a worried Shikamaru by her bedside. That was until the nurse's forced him to leave the room leaving her alone with her raven hair roommate.

Said roommate was now standing by her side gently tracing the bandages on her head feeling guilt eat away at his insides. "I'm sorry Naruko I should have gotten back to you sooner" he says softly to the girl so as not to wake her.

"I owe you a debt of thanks Dobe if it wasn't for you Kaa-chan would be dead, but she's going to be okay along with Grandpa" Sasuke said continuing to talk to her softly moving his hand to push the bangs out of her face. "Next time theres danger I won't leave you behind and I won't be afraid because I'm never going to let any one hurt you again. You may not be a blood member of my family, but you are my sister Naruko and I swear to you I will become stronger so one day I can avenge our clan and make Itachi pay for what he has done" Sasuke vowed showing the passion and determination he has for his goal for the future.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruko's forehead. "That's my promise of a lifetime to you Dobe."

* * *

Lazyfox: There it is folks my two year anniversary present to all my loyal readers. Wow I can't believe how long it's been since I started this ah sweet memories!

Random: Sweet for you maybe I just remember two years of torture and hell!

Kushina: Aww buck up kiddo it hasn't been that bad in fact today is a day to celebrate~

Random: Why's that and why do I suddenly fear for my life?

Kushina: It's a happy day because...

crossoverfanofanime: We're bring back...

Kushina and crossoverfanofanime: THE WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE!

Random: NOOOOOOOOO!

Lazyfox: No worries Random your not are victim this time

Random: It's a miracle~ -crying happy tears-

crossoverfanofanime: Okay everyone you know the game so it's time to play -spins the victim wheel-

Orochimaru: Damnit why have I been brought back to this hell hole I just got out of the hospital!

Kushina: Good cuz I'm sending you back -spins torture wheel-

Minato: And your torture is... Get your tongue tied to a horse trailer then sent flying down the freeway. How fun~

Kushina: -grabs Orochimaru and ties his tongue to the trailer- Ok Crossover hit it!

crossoverfanofanime: I'm on it! -hits the gas and takes off flying with orochimaru crying in agony behind him-

Lazyfox: Yea I brought the Wheel back because Crossover said if I added him to the show he give torture ideas and I have to admit he's an evil genius. Now I hope everyone has a wonderful Valentines day tomorrow cuz I know I won't, but hey I'm still a happy girl so until nest time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	26. The Great escape Or maybe not so much?

Lazyfox: You guys are amazing and I love you all so much! Thank you all for being dedicated followers and reviewers for this story.

Random:Forgive her she's been a little emotional lately since its actually been two years since she started this story. Also she's a little upset about her Report c...

Lazyfox: -hits her over the head- No talkie of that! It burns in the pits of hell now -growls in the emo corner-

Random: -Rubbing head- Hurtful~ Geeze don't get mad at me just because you don't understand calculus sheesh -hits the random button-

Riku Uzumaki: Hiiiiii~

Random: 0_o AHHHHHHHHHHHH It's the red haired crazy lady's crazy brother!

Riku: ^.^ Hehe I see my reputation proceeds me~

Lazyfox: -Hiding inside a force field- Ahhh your the one who allowed Kushina to use that canon on me that left me in a hospital!

Riku: Yea real sorry about that. My sis wasn't actually supposed to use it on you just scare you with it, but on the bright side I hid it somewhere she can never find it~

***Meanwhile, in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Dimension***

Kushina: -standing on top of the bodies of her defeated victims holding the Shoop-da-whoop cannon above her head- **It's mine! All Mine! MWHAHAHAHA!**

***Back at the Happy Go Lucky Studios***

Riku: -Shutters as unsettling vibe passes over him- I sense a danger in the force

Lazyfox: What was that?

Riku: Haha nothing, so what do you say can we let bygones be bygones?

Lazyfox: Alright I guess I can forgive you just be more careful with your dangerous weapons of mass destruction you know your sister psychotic!

Riku: I will~ Now time for the disclaimer. LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. Also Remember everyone continue to review or my sister will come after you~

Lazyfox: You heard him people review or Kushina's gonna come for you~ Now time to continue with the story and see what happens with Naruko and Sasuke~

Riku: OMG there's a game room and a jacuzzi here!

* * *

Naruko sat inside her hospital room looking outside the window watching the birds flying in the clear blue sky with the clouds gently passing by. Three days have passed since she was brought to the hospital and in that time she has been placed under their care for a psyche evaluation. Everyone of her doctors believe she has been driven to a mental breakdown for her story of the masked man even when Mikoto woke up and too claimed Itachi's involvement in her attack and the death of her husband and clan mates.

"Was I wrong? Is everyone right and I only just imagine the masked man so I didn't have to face the truth about Itachi-nii?" Naruko thought sadly as she watched the clouds.

Seconds later she got flicked in the forehead that startled her to look up to see Shikamaru frowning at her. "Blue-eyes your doing it again. Stop doubting yourself before you really do make yourself go crazy" he says sternly before ruffling up her hair. "Besides not everyone thinks your making the story up so you don't either" he tells her as he sat back down at the shoji game he was playing against Hinata.

Naruko blinked after him before a warm smile appeared on her once somber face glad to know her best friend and friends believed in her. "Who said I thinking about that? I sick of being in this boring place and thanks to those stupid doctors I missed my date with Lee to the Ramen festival" she whined hotly while pouting cutely.

Shikamaru hid his growing smirk on his face. He admit he hated the doctors for trying to prove his best friend was mental unstable, but he could give them a little leeway for making her miss her date with his supposed love rival.

"Aww do not fret my lovely Naru-Chan I'm sure we can reschedule our date for Ichiraku's when your are released from here" Lee said walking into her room smiling brightly as he placing a vase of Tiger lilies on her bedside table which caused Naruko to smile and Shikamaru to frown.

"Thanks a bunch Bushy-Brow. Your so awesome" Naruko said happily giving her busy eyebrow friend a huge hug.

"My pleasure Naru-Chan" Lee said returning the hug shooting a smug look towards Shikamaru giving him a thumbs up.

Shikamaru shot daggers at the older boy before snorting in disapproval as he slammed his shoji piece on the board making Hinata and Choji sweat-drop at the boys outward expression of jealousy.

Hinata looked at the board and saw she had been checkmated. "G...Good game S..Shikamaru-K..Kun" she said softly towards her opponent.

"Oh come on I thought you were doing a really good job Hinata. I almost thought you could win" Choji grumbled feeling bad for the blue haired girl.

"Its all right Choji-kun. It was a fun game that's all that matters" Hinata tells him feeling proud of herself for coming close to beating Shikamaru and for not stuttering finding both task to be huge accomplishments for her.

"Good luck with that. Shika's the best strategies in the world, it'll take a miracle or his father to beat him" Naruko giggled making Shikamaru feel smug from her praise until she mentioned his father which made him give her a tiny glare.

"Thanks for the complement Blue-eyes" Shikamaru remarked sarcastically.

"Your welcome~" Naruko replied in a sing-song voice making everyone laugh or in Shikamaru's case chuckle.

As the friends shared in each others laughter they heard a loud knock come at the door. Naruko gave a shout of ok for the person to come in. The door opened were a nurse walked in holding a tray of food or what Naruko like to call it 'gross-green-mush-meat'.

"Lunch time" the nurse said through a forced smile as she placed the tray on Naruko's feeding table before making a quick exit out of the room.

"Wow she made a new record. She's the fastest nurse I had the last few days" Naruko commented as poked at the green mush on her tray.

"I think it moved" Choji informed everyone feeling his stomach turn at the sight of the meal.

"Anyone else up for escaping this place to go get some Ramen" Naruko suggested as she moved her tray away when she swears to kami the mush winked at her.

Shikamaru calmly took the tray off the table and chucked the poor excuse for a meal out the window on to the bushes down below killing them instantly. "Yep lets go. If they been trying to feed you that you must be starving" he said his eye twitching in slight anger.

"Not really starving since Sasuke-teme gives me his" Naruko informed putting on her shoes.

"Speaking of which, where is Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"Well, they released him yesterday, so I haven't seen him since then. He might be with Mikoto-sensei and Ojii-San" Naruko tells her jumping out of the bed when another knock came at the door and opened to revel Iruka-sensei and her appointed Psychiatrist.

"I knew you were close to planning your escape" Iruka said sternly, but because of the amusement shining in his face he fooled no one especially not his blond haired pupil.

Naruko blew him a raspberry just to prove he wasn't fooling her before running over to give him a hug one he happily returned.

"Troublesome brat" Iruka teased.

"Hey no stealing my catchphrase" Shikamaru called out. "Troublesome thefts" he muttered making everybody laugh.

The Psychiatrist himself couldn't stop from letting out a fond chuckle at the playful scene. "Well, Ms. Uzumaki I hate to foil your escape plans, but they won't be necessary seeing as your being released.

"Really! Yes sweet freedom at last~" Naruko cheered jumping up and down in excitement.

"Though I'm still scheduling you for meetings, so come back once a week for the next couple of weeks for a check up" The Psychiatrist informed making Naruko freeze mid jump causing her to do a face plant.

"Awww way to kill the mood Doc" Naruko whined.

"I could keep you for another three days if you like?" he suggested.

"So what time is our next appointment?" Naruko asked giving him a fake enthusiastic grin that had everybody laughing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After being checked out of the hospital Iruka took the kids to Ichiraku's bar. Once there Naruko began to gorge herself on Miso pork ramen to make up for the last three days of barely eating.

"Ah this is sooooo good~" Naruko purred out as she got to work on her 23rd bowl.

"There goes this weeks paycheck along with nest week" Iruka muttered sadly picking through his wallet.

Shikamaru gave the broke sensei an amused smiled before a thought came to him. "Hey Lee, isn't your graduation exam coming up?"

"Why yes it is. To be honest our final examine is tomorrow" Lee informs them.

"Oh wow Lee that's amazing. Your one step closer to being an actual ninja!" Naruko cheered beaming happily to her bushy eyebrow friend.

"She's right Lee-Kun that's is excellent news" Hinata said happily for her friend before thoughts of another boy crowded her mind.

"Right on Lee I'm sure you can ace that exam" Choji said showing support.

"Just remember what your sensei's taught you and you'll be fine" Iruka says encouragingly knowing the boy was nervous about tomorrow along with being insecure about his abilities.

"I will Iruka-sensei and thanks everyone" Lee tells them feeling encouraged by everyone's support and belief in him.

"Hey Oji-San get everyone another bowl we have have to celebrate!" Naruko cheered.

"Naru-Chan I haven't graduated yet" Lee stated.

"You haven't yet, but you will besides I'm still hungry" Naruko tells him giving him a crocked grin.

Lee chuckled at her and what ever nervousness he felt before was gone as he saw his crush smiling face feeling her confidence flow into him. That confidence making him excited about tomorrow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was close to sun down when Naruko and her friends finished their meals and with that they said their good byes to each other. Walking down the street was Naruko, Iruka and Shikamaru.

"Naruko until Mikoto-San or Shisui-San are out of the hospital your free to stay with me or if you like Shikaku-San and Yoshino-San have also agreed to let you stay with them" Iruka tells her.

"Yea Blue-eyes you can stay with us just like old times" Shikamaru tells her.

"Okay Shika. I haven't seen your parents for awhile now" Naruko said. "Is that okay with you Iruka-sensei?'

"Yes Naruko it's quite alright. Well, I'll go pick you up some clothes and bring them to the compound for you" Iruka says preparing to leave.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei I had fun" Naruko says giving the man a hug before he left leaving the two best friends to walk home together.

As Naruko and Shikamaru were walking on the road that over looked the village pond they both recognized the person standing on the dock. "Shika, isn't that Sasuke-teme?" the blond girl asked.

"It looks like him" Shikamaru tells her as they hid behind a tree to spy on the raven haired boy.

"I wonder what he's doing way out here?" Naruko mumbled as she watched Sasuke perform multiple hand signs she didn't recognize how to do.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Sasuke yelled summoning up a giant fireball that shot out across the calm water leaving behind a cloud of steam that amazed the spying duo at the sheer power the raven boy had.

When the jutsu ended Sasuke fell to one knee panting and clearly very fatigue that made Naruko flinch at the sight of him as she examined him from a distant and saw how tired he really was which made her gasps in shock at his weak condition. Shikamaru too was analyzing the Uchiha boy feeling just as worried for him as his blond haired friend.

Sasuke struggled back to feet and took in deep mouthful of much need air until he was stable enough again and began to perform the hand signs for his jutsu again. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!****" **he shouted, but this fireball was cut off as Sasuke fell down.

Having seen enough Naruko raced down to Sasuke down figured eyes wild with worry as she stumbled to his side and began to check him only to find him completely drained of Chakra and energy. "Stupid teme what the hell were you thinking by putting body through this kind of regiment" she scolded the unconscious boy.

Shikamaru stood behind her glancing at the pained face of the boy and to the worried one of his best friend. "My best guess is to become stronger" he tells her crouching down next to him to get his arm over his shoulder.

"Yea I get that, but for what reason" Naruko shot back throwing his other arm over her shoulder to help Shikamaru to carry him.

"Isn't obvious?" Shikamaru asked getting a shake of the head from the blond which made him sigh at dense she was sometimes. "Troublesome prick. Blue-eyes he's getting stronger so he can protect you and the remaining Uchiha's. Knowing this guy he probably blames himself and wants to get stronger so he will never lose again."

Naruko stared wide eyed at Shikamaru before glancing back to Sasuke feeling herself sympathizing with him knowing how painful it is to blame oneself for a love ones death. "Stupid teme" she mutters to the unconscious boy.

Shikamaru gave a tiny smile at them as he shakes his head in amusement. "Yea I think he knows that too."

* * *

Lazyfox: Ta-da~ How was that everyone?

Random: I loved the ending! ^.^

Lazyfox: Of course you did -.-'

Kushina: -skips on stage happily- Hi~ everyone isn't it a wonderful and glorious day~

Minato: -crawls over to the emo corner and curls up into the fetal potion- Find your happy place...Find your happy place

Lazyfox and Random: -Hold each other closely- Ahhh we're gonna die! ;-;

Kushina: Haha you sillies no your not

Lazyfox: -whimpers- Oh god your too happy which means something bad it so going to happen

Kushina: Haha no way your silly. Now how about we go to the Wheel segment

Crossover: Sure why the hell not -Brings out the Wheel of Misfortune- Our first victim is Sasuke requested Samuraiofslide.

Sasuke: Crap I'm back here again. Oh wait my love is here

Lazyfox and Random: NO SHE'S NOT! Lf: CROSSOVER torture his duck behind!

Sasuke: Your anger only makes me love you more~

Crossover: -.-' Girls confuse me. Now it is time to SPIN. THAT. WHEEL! -spins the wheel landing on a torture card- Okay Sasuke your torture is... Get blown up by Kushina using her new Shoop-da-whoop cannon!

Everyone(besides Crossover and Kushina): WHAT!

Kushina: MWHAHAHAHAHA Told you it was a good day. **NOW DIE! -**fires the canon as Sasuke runs out of the studio with the missile following after him-

Crossover: -ROTFLHAO- Haha good stuff!

Lazyfox: Riku said he had that thing hidden away!

Kushina: My brother forgot to check it for a tracking seal -holds the canon on her shoulders- HAHAHA!

Crossover: Okay time for the next victim which happens to be you Random ^.^

Random: ************** -long censored rant of very prerogative cuss words-

Crossover: Nice now if your finished I have your torture to read. Ahem for your torture you must dress like Sasuke and try to fight off his rabid fangirls that are hyped up on Mountain Dew ^.^

Random: ************** -long censored rant of very prerogative cuss words again- This is sooooo wrong -wearing her Sasuke disguise-

Crossover: Alright girls get him! -releases the fangirls who immediately start to chase Random who starts screaming and runs away- God speed my friend God sped!

Lazyfox: -Eye twitches- Well this has been a chaotic day, but hopefully you all enjoyed it, so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	27. Fluffiness, Memories, plus a fight!

Lazyfox: Welcome back everyone to another amazing chapter~! Thanks to Spring break I was able to get a lot of writing done ^.^ Sad part about it was my computer crashing which caused a huge delay on this update TT^TT

Random: There, There it's alright you had an awesome time because you got to spend the break with me :3 Which brought about the awesome plot bunnies now running through your head~

Lazyfox: That is true. Anyway with today's chapter I hope to please everyone~

Random: Well, it should because it has Humor, Fluffy friendship moments, and a kick A** fighting scene between Naru and ….

Lazyfox: -claps hand over mouth- Shut it big mouth I don't want you spoiling the surprise

Random: -nods head in understanding-

Lazyfox: Good now do your thing and push the button -removes hand-

Random: I'm on it! -hit's the random button-

A giant puff of smoke appears on stage with a shortish skinny girl wearing ripped up skinny jeans, a black tank top with a long dark red foxtail and has her ears pierced with three piercing in each, and whiskers.

DesertedFox: ITS FOXIE! -Wags tail happily while hugging her-

Lazyfox: Hello DesertedFox. I'm happy to met a fellow Vixen once in awhile :3 -returning the hug-

DesertedFox: I know right~ Hey there everyone, I have one small thing to say before the disclaimer. DEIDARA IS MINE! Now don't forget LazyFoxLover only owns the idea, Naruto sadly does not belong to her. or Foxie would own Deidara and Naruto would be Naruko... and Shika would love her! (Snuggles a chibi Deidara)

Lazyfox: I own them here so that's all that matters to me~

* * *

Bright beams of Sunlight entered into Shikamaru's bedroom and right into the sleeping face of Naruko. Blinking open her dazed sleepy eyes she let out a grunt of displeasure at the rude awaking as she snuggled back into the cozy bed and blanket between her sleeping best friend and rival. A couple seconds after closing her eyes they were snapped back open as she sat up to take in her surroundings. Waiting for her vision to focus, Naruko could feel the heat crawling up her neck and face as she glanced between the two sleeping boys.

"How in the name of Kami did the happen?!" Naruko mentally screamed trying to piece back the events of last night. "Okay first thing I remember was helping Shika carry the Teme home, after that he woke up complaining about his head hurting which then I turned around and chewed him out for being so stupid and reckless, then I healed his injuries, then chewed him out again and threaten to put him back in the hospital if he every did something like that again, then I helped Yoshino-San in the kitchen to prepare diner, ate diner, cleaned up and then blank. I guess I fell asleep after that" she mused to herself after thinking about the events of last night.

She then proceeded to thank the heavens above for sparring her of the potential embarrassment she would suffer if found in this position only for said hope to go down in flames when her sharp hearing picked up the sound of giggling and chuckling. Looking up Naruko went pale as she saw Shikaku and Yoshino standing in the doorframe of their son's room one looking on highly amused while the other was taking pictures.

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty. Did you sleep well knowing you had your princes beside you to protect you?" Shikaku teased gesturing for her to look down as he gave her an amused smirk.

Naruko looked towards his gesture and blushed a darker and deeper red as she discovered that in their sleep Shikamaru and Sasuke had wrapped an arm around her in a protective sort of way. Groaning in embarrassment she knocked their arms off her and hid herself under her pillow making the bed bounce.

"Blue-eyes/Dobe quit moving" grumbled both boys as they rolled over in opposite directions only to jerk up a few moments when hearing another male's voice. "What are you doing in here!" they both shouted pointing accusing fingers at each other.

Yoshino and Shikaku had trouble controlling their breathing as they both found the boys behavior to be very amusing and comical. "Their almost like brothers when they talk like that" Yoshino teased through her giggles.

"No we don't!" Again both boys shouted glaring at each other. "Quit coping me!"

Yoshino leaned on her husband as she doubled over from her laughing fit while he kept himself up by bracing himself on the door frame. Soon enough Naruko to joined in with her own set of giggles. "She's kind of right you guys sort of do sound like brothers."

"Not funny Dobe" Sasuke grumbled bonking her on the head making her give a small whine of complaint at being hit.

Shikamaru just shook his head and sighed. "Troublesome people, its too early for this" he grumbled laying back down with a pillow over his head.

Naruko pouted while rubbing her head before she shoved Sasuke and Shikamaru off the bed as she jumped up and fled out the room giggling as she did so with Shikaku and Yoshino following behind her catching the grumbling of the two boys on the floor as they left to go into the dinning room for breakfast.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was later in the morning when the five occupants of the house were ready for the day. Shikamaru and Shikaku were playing Shoji while Sasuke was training with one of the members of Shikaku's men and Naruko and Yoshino were just getting finished with cleaning up dishes when there was a knock at the door. Being the closest to the door Naruko went to answer it expecting it to be Hinata and Choji, but was surprised to see that it was Ino, Sakura, and a blond haired man she didn't recognize.

"Hello there, you must be Naruko. My names Inoichi Yamanaka, I'm Ino's father" the man tells her with a gentle smile on his face.

Naruko gave him a small smile to the man before she turned her attention back to her former friends still feeling a light pang in her heart as she looked at them. Ino and Sakura saw the Naruko looking at them and glanced away from her not in disgust like they've been doing for the last couple of years, but in shame.

Inoichi sensing the tension between the girls felt uncomfortable and guilty knowing he was the cause of it. "Um is it alright for us to come in?" he asked.

"Ah sure" Naruko said softly opening the door more for them to walk in before leading the trio to the family room where everyone was who too were surprised by the appearance of trio.

Ino, Sakura, and Inoichi bowed to Yoshino and Shikaku who in turn invited them to sit at the table while Naruko took her spot by Shikamaru who was looking at her worriedly and gently grabbed her hand.

Naruko felt his hand in her and quickly squeezed it glad Shikamaru was here beside her as she kept her gaze on the table so she wouldn't have to look at Ino and Sakura.

Sasuke was leaning on the door frame be the porch curious as to why the three of them were here as he set his sharp eyes on Naruko making sure what ever was said by the two other females it wouldn't upset her.

Shikaku calm and indifferent abut the situation decided to bypass the awkward silence to get to the point. "Inoichi may I ask why you are here? And why you have brought your daughter and her friend?"

Inoichi gripped his knees in his hands trying to find the right words to explain their reason for being here, but was beat to it by the girls.

"Naruko we're so sorry!" Ino and Sakura cried keeping their head bowed also refusing to met Naruko gaze.

Naruko head shot up as looked towards them as well as the other's gathered in the room. "Huh?"

"We're sorry Naruko. We…We've been jerks to you and…and we weren't there for you" Ino sobbed as she gripped her shirt tighter in her hands.

"Ino's right. I…I know what my m…mom did, but it's no excuse for how we treated you" Sakura sobbed too.

Naruko was in shock not expecting their apologies, but that was wiped away when she actually processed what they were saying. "Wait what your mom did? Do…Does that mean you remember me?"

Ino and Sakura raised their heads to show their puffy red cheeks and teary eyes as they looked at her giving tiny nods. Naruko felt choked up with emotion as she jumped up and ran over to them giving them both huge hugs as all three of them started to cry over come by their emotions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After recovering from their emotional moment they were soon joined by Hinata and Choji as Sakura and Ino began to tell them how they recovered their memories. Sakura tells them how a heavy pot fell on her head knocking her completely out and while she was unconscious she saw memories of Naruko, Ino, and her playing in the flower fields, her and Naruko getting into their little fights like she gets in with Ino and finally the festival and everything that happened that night.

"After I regained consciousness I slapped my mother and ran away to Ino's house so I could get her to remember everything that happened" Sakura explained getting approving nods from the six who were there to see how Sakura mother had acted.

"That woman deserved more than a slap to the face, but I guess that's enough of a punishment for now" Yoshino growled only to be calmed down by her husband.

"Tell me about it. I wished I had the chance to slap my mother for what she did. I'm just glad Sakura was able to help me remember though I wish she didn't have to do it by knocking me out with a frying pan" Ino stated rubbing her head thinking back to last night at how much her head hurt.

"Sorry Ino it was the only way" Sakura said half heartily since she did kind of enjoyed hitting her with the pan though she wouldn't say it out loud.

"I know w..what your mother did was wrong, b..but wasn't slapping her and screaming at them a little much?" Hinata asked finding the act a little too disrespectful.

"I guess so, but I was mad and she even tried to have our memories erased again" Sakura said defending their actions.

"WHAT! They tried to erase them again?!" Naruko demanded feeling her anger bubbling again.

"They did, but I refused to do it this time" Inoichi said speaking up this time. "I did it once and felt terrible for my actions and regretted it everyday since it happened" he tells them looking remorseful for his actions that day.

Ino gave her dad a sympathetic glance as she rested her hand on his. "It's okay daddy no one blames you for one mistake. You apologize that all that matters now."

"Your daughter's right Inoichi you made a mistake, but you owned up for your mistake and you prevented it from repeating. Besides she's your wife what else could you do" Shikaku said only to get the evil eye from Yoshino which made him scoot away from her.

"Haha I guess your right Shikaku" Inoichi said feeling a little better now.

"I'm just glad to have you guys back I've kind of missed picking on you bubblegum" Naruko teased slugging Sakura's arm.

"I bet. Without us around your nothing, but a lost puppy Whiskers" Sakura teased right back as she returned the hit.

"Ladies now lets be civil about this" Ino chimed in before giving them both a noggie that was later countered with them both dog piling her to tickle her.

Shikamaru watched on amusingly as three girls caught up with each other to make up for the years stolen from them before a thought ran through his head that made him groan hitting his head on the table.

"Shikamaru what's wrong?" Choji asked the only one to catch Shikamaru's act besides Sasuke.

"They out number us" he grumbled.

Choji scratched his head not understanding what he met while Sasuke let out a groan and a small curse under his breath. "Okay I'm really confused. What's wrong with you guys?"

"Choji the girls have four of them on their side while we only have three" Sasuke stated which made Choji go pale and his eyes widen.

"Then that means..."

"We're in for a very troublesome year" Shikamaru mumbled out hearing a resounding two thumps from his fellow men.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was now an hour past noon when the group of children made their way to the academy to check on they're missing companion to see if he had passed his exam.

"I bet Bushy-Brow is going to be so excited to wearing that headband" Naruko gushed feeling excited for her busy eyed friend.

"That's if he passed" Sasuke muttered only to get hit upside the by Shikamaru who heard him.

"Keep the negative comments to yourself" Shikamaru muttered glad Naruko didn't hear the raven's comment.

"Whatever" Sasuke grumbled out.

Hinata was walking a lot slower to the academy then normal hoping she can avoid a certain someone she knows was going to be there. Naruko always being one to pick up on others distress turned to her with worry etched into her deep blue eyes.

"Hinata-Chan, are you okay?" she asked softly so the others wouldn't be alerted to the shy girl's troubles.

"H..Hai Naru-Chan. I'm fine just a little nervous for Lee-Kun" Hinata said feeling bad for lying to her friend.

Naruko didn't look convinced, but decided to let it go figuring when Hinata felt like it she talked to her. "Aw no worries Hinata-Chan Bushy-Brow aced that exam no sweat" she said cheerfully.

Hinata gave Naruko a grateful smile. "I bet your right" she giggled.

Naruko smiled as she grabbed her hand to pull towards the front as she led them into a sprint. "Then lets be the first ones to congratulate him!" she cheered nearing the front gate of the academy.

"Hey Naruko wait for us!" Ino cried sprinting to catch up with them with Sakura helping her to drag an unwilling Sasuke behind them.

"Shikamaru you better hurry or Naruko's going to scold you again" Choji called as he too sprinted after everyone.

"This is such a drag why did I get involved with that girl again" Shikamaru groaned to himself before a flash of a smiling Naruko entered his mind making a soft smile appear on his face. "Oh yea that's why."

Naruko was laughing as she dragged Hinata into the front yard with the soft spoken girl out my mumbles of complaint for Naruko to slow down as she tried to keep up with her.

"Awe Hinata-Chan you gotta stop worrying about stuff and just go with the flow" Naruko tells the panting girl gently patting her back not feeling out of breath like her blue haired friend.

"I...I c..can't help i..it" Hinata panted out before she started giggling as she turned to face her until she saw someone standing behind Naruko that drained the color off her face. "N...Ni...Nii-Sama!?"

"Nii-sama?" Naruko chirped turning her head to see a raven haired boy wearing a Headband on his forehead that had the same eyes as Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-sama. I see your still a stuttering fool as always" the raven hair boy said coldly staring at Hinata with hate filled eyes.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at the boy standing protectively in front of Hinata not like the look in his eyes as she saw her friend starting to tremble. "Who are you? And what makes you think you can talk to Hinata like that."

The boy switched his gaze from Hinata's trembling form to Naruko protective one. "Why does it concern a low class loser like you?" he countered.

Naruko growled clenching her hand into a fist. "It concerns me when a pompous jackass like you talks down to my friend like that."

The boy scoffed as he continued to glare at the blond haired girl that got in his way as he addressed Hinata in the same cold voice. "Hinata-sama does your father know your hanging around this street trash?"

"N...Ni...Nii-sama pl...ple...please don't ta...talk to Na..Naru-Chan like th...that" Hinata said softly and fearfully as she held onto Naruko's arm.

The Boy narrowed his eyes more at the two girls about to speak when he turned his head at the sound of approaching footsteps to find a group underclassmen approaching along with the failure of his class.

"Neji, what are you doing to Naru-Chan and Hinata-San" Lee demanded from his self appointed rival.

"Nothing that concerns a failure you like you" Neji stated brushing Lee demand off like it was nothing but a nuisances to him to even come up with a reply.

Naruko gave a loud growl of anger as she stepped towards the boy and grabbed him by his collar. "You know your really getting on my nerves with this self-righteous attitude of yours" she hissed making her warm blue eyes turn stone cold to the surprise of all of her friends.

"Na...Naru-Chan Don't" Hinata pleaded feeling scared for her friend.

"You should listen to that poor excess for a Hyuga. She might save you from a humiliating defeat. Now remove your hands from me trash" Neji said coldly as he slapped her hand away.

That last statement was Naruko breaking point as she lunched her fist at him hoping to connect with his smug face. Only for it to be caught and her to be tossed through the air and hit the ground a few feet anyway from him.

"NARUKO!" her friends cried out about to charge to her side when she held her hand up to stop them.

"Stay back this is my fight so no one gets involved" she stated sternly as she got up to face off with Neji.

"This is a waste of time. Loser like you has no hope of beating me. Destiny will decide your fate and that fate is to lose at my hands" Neji remarked making Naruko grit her teeth out of anger.

"Keep that destiny crap to yourself until after you've won!" she screamed charging back at him.

Neji only scoffed before virtually vanishing, re-appearing behind Naruko. Faster then one could blink, she had whipped around and launched a jab at his stomach, which was blocked by a spinning kick. Neji grabbed Naruko's wrist then thrust his hand right at her forehead. Seeing the power behind the attack Naruko jumped up blocking the punch with her knee before she flipped off him and landed on her hands and knees.

"A fitting stance for a loser" Neji remarked earning heated glares from the bystanders of the match.

"Naruko knock this asshole's teeth down his throat!" Sakura yelled pumping her fist to show her anger and support.

"Bet on it. No gets away with insulting my friends" Naruko stated getting back on to her feet.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the girl who seemed to be too confident in her abilities he needed to change her attitude deciding to step up his game. He leaped directly at his opponent, and started showering her with heavy blows, each one possibly fatal if he landed one on her. Fortunately, for Naruko she managed to dodge each and every one of them and she countered the last one with a sweeping kick to the neck. A loud thud sounded as Neji rose his arm just in time to block the attack. The two Shinobi trainees stood still for a second, both trying to gather the strength to break thorough the others defenses. With a grunt Naruko pushed off and landed on the opposite side of the yard. She landed in a squat and glared daggers at the Hyuga as she began to pant for breath not expecting this match to be this grueling.

"He's acting like this is a death match or something. I have to be careful one slip up and I could lose" Naruko thought as she studied Neji's form preparing for his next attack.

Neji gritted his teeth in anger not believing a loser like her was keeping up with his blows. "I won't stand for this mockery. I'm finishing this foolishness now!" He mentally yelled as his eyes changed to were veins bulged around his eyes making the spectators gasp.

"No Nii-Sama not the Byakugan!" Hinata cried recognizing her family's ultimate technique.

Naruko felt unsettled by Neji's new appearance, but brushed it off and charged at him with her fist raised to strike. Neji just smirked as he read her movements ready for her to get close to him before kicking her in the side of the head making her skid across the yard whacking into a nearby tree.

"Agh!" she cried out when her back hit the tree as she slumped to the ground.

"Naruko!" Shikamaru shouted about to run to her side when he saw her struggling to get up. "That's enough Blue-eyes you proved your point just stay down!" he pleaded not wanting to see her get hurt anymore.

"Listen to your friend he speaks some sense. If you get up you will only lose" Neji said coldly.

Naruko got to her feet and was panting harshly with a trail of blood was running down from her lip as she brought her gaze up to Neji showing a burning determination in them as she smirked at him.

"Then I guess I have to lose then. I don't back down from a challenge and I don't run away that's just my ninja way" she stated.

Neji fist clenched in anger hating the look in her eyes noticing the proud look in her eyes resembled that of his uncle's which made his blood boil as he charged at her with his fist glowing in a dull blue hue as he slammed his fist into her stomach slamming her small body harshly into the tree. "You should have quit Loser" he snarled into her ear as he stepped away from her.

Naruko eyes went wide and she bent over coughing up a large amount of blood as the strength she had in her body left her as she fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered as her world went dark is the shouts of her name from her friends before allowing the warm feeling of unconscious take over her.

* * *

Lazyfox: Oh! My! GOD~ That was most possibly is the longest chapter I have ever written!

Random: Dear Jesus woman this is a lot and oh my god Neji your such a jerk this chapter!

Lazyfox: I know, but he will be redeemed in my later chapters oh and also Crossover deserves most of the credit for the fight scene I just edited some of the ideas he gave me ^.^

Crossover: Hell yea I did and now Foxy if you remember the other part of our deal~

Lazyfox: -Shutters- Yes I remember. If I don't survive this I want all my readers to know I'll miss them TT^TT -walks off stage to the dressing rooms-

Crossover: Hehe I love my job! Now for the other participant~ -Sets eyes on Random while holding out a rope with a devious gleam on his face-

Random: -backed into the emo corner- Oh merciful mother Mary I don't want to die!

A few seconds later the studio is trashed with a smirking Crossover standing proudly on stage

Crossover: Thanks for waiting everyone Random put a harder fight then I thought she would. Anyway for today's Wheel of torture segment I have decided to punish Foxy for her long breaks between updates.

Lazyfox: It's not MY fault Blame SCHOOL! -hanging by a dangling rope wearing a dark red bikini- For the record I feel very violated by this!

Crossover: But it makes for awesome ratings~ Now let me continue explaining everything. Random is current locked in a room with her eyes taped opened forcing her to look into the room Foxy is hanging in and you may be asking why this is, but the answer is simple really cuz not only is Foxy in there, but also Sasuke~

Sasuke: My love don't worry I'll save you!

Lazyfox: I don't want to be saved by you! Stay away from me you Emo-freak! CROSSOVER HELP!

Random: No! Sasuke don't go after her she doesn't love you like I do TT^TT

Crossover: This has been another excellent torture provided by me. I wonder what happens next time and will Foxy survive being locked in a room with her crazy stalker? Stay tune and find out!

Lazyfox: -Kicking Sasuke in the face- Like Crossover said keep reading and keep the reviews coming and for those wondering where Kushina and Minato are they at a Spa recovering from some mental distress they suffered recently, but don't worry they'll be back next time. That's all for now so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**

**Lazyfox: SASUKE GET THE HELL OFF ME!**


	28. Don't lose your cool Bro

Lazyfox: -Shaking due to still being her bikini- Alright guys I'm back after finally escaping from my torture

Random: You were tortured?! I was forced to watch Sasuke pine after you in a bikini! Then watch some crazy guy try to turn him into Sausages

Lazyfox: Oh I'm sorry let me play a sad song for you on my violin. Get over it woman Sasuke is a freaky stalker with a Duck butt hairdo that needs to leave me alone!

Spy of Influence: I have to agree with Foxy on that one no man has the right to force themselves on a lady -places a magenta robe with abstract cream flower shapes on Lazyfox-

Lazyfox: Thank you Spy such a gentleman you are

Spy of Influence: ^.^ Yay! I was called a gentleman!

Random: Ah crazy dude who tried to turn Sasuke into sausages! -runs away screaming for her life-

Lazyfox: -.-' Some days I question myself on why she's the co-host

Spy of Influence: -pats her back comfortingly- I'm sure you had your reason and also because she's your lovable psycho

Lazyfox: Plus the fact I like to torture her so yea I see your point she does have her usefulness

Spy of Influence: Happy to help. Want me to say the disclaimer now?

Lazyfox: Oh yes please go right ahead

Spy of Influence: Okay~ Now listen up people LazyFoxLover owns nothing dealing with Naruto except for this awesome story she has thought up and remember to review or I"LL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN AND TURN YOU INTO SAUSAGES! MWHAHAHA!

Lazyfox: He just the sweetest guy isn't he~ Also last chapter I forgot to do this so I'm saying this now. Spy of Influence was the one who gave me the idea behind giving Ino and Sakura their memories back just wanted to clear that up. With that being said hope you all enjoy the chapter~

* * *

The world was filled with blackness that surrounded her not knowing where she was or where to go. All that she knew was that in the blackness she felt a numbing throb of pain in her stomach and head. Thought her world was cloudy with pain she could feel a gentle warmth around her and could hear a small echo in her ears.

_"Blue-eyes...Blue-eyes"_

Was the repeating echo that was getting louder and clearer breaking through the hazy darkness. As the chant continued the more aware she became of her surroundings until finally she began to crack open her eyes.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Shikamaru was holding Naruko's limp form tightly and protectively in his arms gently shaking her and calling out to her. "Aw man come on Blue-eyes open your eyes for me!" he shouted feeling himself over coming with fear and panic for his blond headed best friend at how unresponsive she was to his calls.

Sasuke was off to the side pinning the smug Hyuga boy to a tree snarling in fury at the older raven haired boy. "What the hell is wrong with you! Were you trying to kill her with that attack. You had her beat you didn't have to take it that far!" he yelled slamming Neji harder into the tree.

"I warned her that the match was futile, but she had already made the mistake of challenging me and as you can see she has lost. Though you shouldn't be that surprise she is after all a loser" Neji said coldly glaring at the fallen girl.

Sasuke growled out in fury again preparing to strike the Hyuga boy in his smug face when a gentle hand caught his fist before he could make connect with the boy's face.

"S...Sa...Sasuke-K...Kun don't. I...I don't want to see a..an...any...more of my friends ge...getting hu...hurt" Hinata pleaded facing Sasuke with her tear filled lavender eyes.

Sasuke's face softened at the sight of the teary eyed girl and reluctantly released Neji from his killer grip. "All right, but please don't cry" he said gently wiping away a stray tear from her cheek.

Hinata gave him a grateful smile before she turned to her cousin as he straightened out his clothes from being rough-handle by the Uchiha heir. "N..Nii-S..Sama?"

"What do you want now you poor excuse for a Hyu..."

A loud slapping sound resounded through the air cutting Neji off before he could finish his insult followed by a collective gasp from the occupants of the clearing. Everyone stared wide eyed at the bright red hand print mark forming on the raven haired boy's cheek.

Hinata held her hand out in front of her struggling harder now to hold back her tears and sobs as she faced down her older cousin's shocked gaze for her action before she watched them turn ice cold again.

"You shouldn't have done that" Neji snarled threateningly taking a step closer to his younger cousin towering over her shaking form only to stop in mid step when Sasuke stood protectively in front of her. "Tsk I've wasted enough of my time here with you losers" he declared storming his way out of the clearing to distance himself from the group of friends.

As everyone watched Neji walk away their attention was averted back to Naruko and Shikamaru when they heard her let out a choking cough as she spitted up some more blood.

"Blue-eyes!" Shikamaru shouted in a mixture of relief and worry as he sat her up in his lap gently patting and rubbing circles on her back as she tried to regain her breathing.

Naruko blinked the haziness out of her eyes as she took in gentle breaths glancing around to see the worry etched into her friends faces forcing herself to give them a small tired smile.

Hinata gave a muffled sob blaming herself for Naruko getting hurt. "Go...Gomenasai Naru-Chan! N...Nii-S..Sama hu..hurt y...you because of m..me." she choked out as she hung her head down in shame.

Naruko gave Hinata a sympathetic smile. "Hinata-Chan it wasn't your fault I challenged him and I lost, so don't blame yourself for my lost. Besides the next time I face him I'll be stronger and I'll knock that smug look off his face. Believe it!"

Hinata sniffled out a teary laugh hearing her friends confident words nodding her head in understanding as she wiped away her tears.

"That's fine in dandy Blue-eyes, but lets leave the fighting for the future and worry about if that jerk didn't cause you any internal damage" Shikamaru stated picking her up.

"Besides Hinata took care of him by giving him nice slap to the face" Sakura informed her sporting a proud grin for the shy girls action.

Squeaking in surprise at being lifted yp so suddenly she grabbed onto the front of his shirt. "I can walk you know" she muttered in embarrassment before she jerked her head in Sakura way. "Really?!"

"Yep and it's nice big red one too" Ino commented patting the blushing girl's back.

"Not taking any chances. It'll be too troublesome to wait and see if you fall unconscious again or not" Shikamaru tells her giving her a small smirk also proud of Hinata for sticking up for herself and for Naruko.

"Way to go Hinata-Chan that's showing that jerk whose boos" Naruko said giving Hinata a proud smile before turning back to face Shikamaru huffing. "Whatever. Just don't start complaining that I'm too heavy for you to carry later on."

"Now why would I do that when your as light as a feather" Shikamaru says softly so only she could hear. _"You really are considering how much you eat" _he thought amusingly to himself.

Naruko blushed a slight red at his kind words tucking her head in his chest hoping no one would notice her blushing as she took in his unique scent. _"Baka Shika~ Who knew he could be so sweet" _she thought happily smiling to herself letting his scent and gentle heartbeats lull her to sleep.

Lee watched the scene between his love rival and crush and had to bite his lip from the surge of jealousy coursing through his body as seeing him holding his crush like that. _"I should be the one carrying Naru-Chan if only I got here sooner she wouldn't have gotten hurt. This just shows I have to get stronger so I can beat my rival and possibly win Naru-Chan's heart!" _he thinks determinedly making his eyes shine with his fire of determination.

Choji who was closest to Lee took a step away from the boy somehow feeling a heat source surrounding the older boy. _"Is Lee-Kun on fire?" _he thought imaging the boy surrounded in flames.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Shikamaru carried Naruko all the way back to his house getting a squeal of excitement from his mother as he walked in with his sleeping friend while his dad and Ino dad gave him approving nods that made him blush and mutter about troublesome adults as he went to lay Naruko in his bed. Once he made sure she was comfortable he walked back into the living room to hear Sasuke finish explaining to the three adults what happened at the academy between Neji and Naruko.

"I'll call Cat to come over and check on her to make sure no serious damage was caused" Yoshino stated as she excused herself from the room to make the call.

"I have to say Naruko is a very determined girl. It's not everyday you see an undergrad taking on a more experienced and graduated student" Inoichi stated mostly to himself as Shikaku gave his friend an amused smile.

"Aren't you forgetting about a certain Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Inoichi?" Shikaku inquired sipping his tea.

Inoichi shuttered as he remembered the incident when Kushina started to beat up their fellow classmates and then heard the story of how she took on a one year level Genin by herself beating the boy silly. "Haha I guess your right."

Deciding to let the two friends have their own conversation about their younger days the group of kids migrated to Shikamaru's room to check up on their sleeping friend happy to find her still sleeping peacefully. The seven friends sat in the room having their own separate conversations waiting for the Anbu healer to show up consequently they didn't have to wait long for the purple haired woman.

"Thanks for watching over Naruko for me guys, but I can handle the rest, so you guys head on back to the living room" Rin tells them as she walked over to the bed kneeling beside it to began her examination as she started using her medical ninjutsu to scan Naruko for any internal damages.

The kids walked back in to see Dog talking with Shikaku and Inoichi with Yoshino refilling their teacups.

"Well, this has been a nice visit Shikaku, but its time for me to head home. I don't want Minako to be any madder at me if I'm late for diner. Ino, Sakura tell everyone goodbye" Inoichi said as he got up from the table.

Soon the three finished saying their goodbyes and were headed home accompanied by Choji and Lee who too did not want to be late for dinner wishing the Nara's and the others a good night.

Glancing out the window to see the sky Sasuke found it fast approaching sundown. "Hinata it's getting pretty late do you want me to take you home?" he offered to the Hyuga heiress.

"Y...You don't h...have to S...Sasuke-K..Kun. I c..can make it ho..home al..alone" Hinata replied fiddling with her two index fingers.

Sasuke gave her a slight smile. "I know, but I'm offering too since I'm heading over to the hospital anyway to check on Okaa-San and Oji-San."

Hinata gave him a grateful smile. "A...Al..Alright. S...Shikamaru- K..Kun tell Naru-Chan I h..hope she gets be...better wh...when she wa..wakes up."

"I will. Hey Sasuke make sure she gets home safely or Blue-eyes will never forgive you" Shikamaru yawned out.

"Hn Like I need you to tell me that" Sasuke muttered leading Hinata out of the compound and onto the deserted streets.

As the two left Rin rejoined the main group taking her seat next to Kakashi. "How is she?" he asked once she had settled down.

"Better. Their was no serious damage done to her just a couple of bruises, a tender abdomen along with a few hair line fractures to her upper rib cavity" she reported.

"If that's all. Why did she start coughing up blood?" Shikamaru asked.

"The pressure from the blow might have caused her to dry heave making her spit up the blood in her mouth from her busted lip" Rin tells him.

"Stupid jerk was fighting too roughly. He could have seriously hurt Blue-eyes" he muttered sipping his tea.

"Just be glad he didn't. Naruko will be fine in the morning except for slight soreness and stiffness, but that can be managed with the medication I brought" Rin stated handing Yoshino the medicine. "Wake her up in about an hour to eat before you give her the pills and when she lays back down to go to sleep rub that lotion on her stomach and apply it again in the morning" she instructed.

"Alright" Yoshino said getting up from the table to put the medicine away. "Cat, Dog would you two like to stay for diner?" she asked coming back into the living room.

"We'd love too, but we're being called away on a mission tonight" Kakashi informs her as he stands up with Rin preparing to leave.

"That's too bad just make sure to stay safe" Shikaku tells them.

"We will and thanks for looking out for my little sister she's quite the hand full at times" Kakashi remarked with a teasing tone to his usually dull voice.

"No problem we enjoy our daughter in-law's company" Yoshino said happily causing Shikamaru to choke on his tea and Kakashi to twitch unhappily at the thought of his precious sister getting married.

"Haha well we better be going now. Nice seeing you guys again" Rin said dragging Kakashi out of the house before he attacked the poor choking boy.

"Troublesome mother" he grumbled finally catching his breath while Yoshino giggled skipping happily into the kitchen to prepare supper.

Shikaku gently patted his son's back. "I understand son, but trust me it'll be hell of a lot worse when you do actually get married" he said trying to comfort his son only to fail miserably at it.

"Ah Troublesome parents~"

* * *

Lazyfox: Haha I hope everyone liked this one even thought it's kinda short. It was just a filler for the last chapter since the next one I'm doing a huge time skip to the graduation exams so I can pick up the pace for the story.

Random: Yes~ Finally we get into the real ninja action!

Kushina: My baby is going to go off to beat people up. I'm so proud of her -wipes away the tears of joy-

Minato: Haha Yoshino was joking right? Where was I when that happened!?

Lazyfox: Probably at the spa. WHEN I WAS BEING OGLED BY THE TEME!

Kushina and Minato: We have no comment

Crossover: Ah I had fun doing that last week it was good

Lazyfox and Random: -Glare at him- NO IT WASN'T!

Crossover: It was for me XD Now it's time to play...THE WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE! Kushina who are this weeks victims?

Lazyfox and Random: Please don't be me! Please don't be me!

Kushina: Today's Victim is...TheDesertedFox!

TheDesertedFox: ._. Shit! What are you going to do to me you demented freak!

Crossover: MWHAHAHA glad you asked that my dear! Deidara come on out my friend

TheDesertedFox: -Squeals fangirlishly grouping the clay bomber as he walks out on stage- DEIDARA I LOVE YOU~

Deidara: Ah! Crazy Fangirl! -Ties her up with clay centipedes about to dentate them when he makes connect with her eyes- Your eyes remind me of beautiful works of art in the form of a magnificent explosion

After that he releases her and together they skip off stage giggling like happy school girls.

Crossover: O_o WTH! I DEMAND MORE TORUTRE! LAZYFOX! I DEMAND YOU LET ME TORTURE ANOTHER!"

Lazyfox: Nope you had your torture it's time to end the show

Crossover: I'll put you in the 'closet'

Lazyfox: O_O NOOOOO! NOT THE CLOSET! -hides in the Emo corner-

Kushina, Minato, and Random: Did we miss something?

Crossover: My little secret~ Now Spy of Influence come back on stage you are needed!

Spy of Influence: Someone called my name?

Crossover: So you thought you could turn my into Emo Creepy Sausages huh? Well take this! -shoves him into a sausage tube and teleports him on display in a German Sausage festival- My revenge is complete~

Lazyfox: -Still in emo corner clutching onto her magenta robe- Don't make me go to the closet it's a bad place

Random: Oaky Foxy's lost it so I guess we have to end the show

Kushina: Remember to review cause next time you'll see my baby graduate~ ^.^

Minato: And hopefully by reviewing you'll save that baby girl stealing Lazy cloud from Kakashi and me -throwing Kunais at a picture of Shikamaru-

Crossover: So until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**

**Ps. Don't really have a name for this chapter and would love to hear some suggestions for it. Thanks**


	29. Graduation Exam Part 1: Taijutsu

Lazyfox: -Still curled up in the emo corner scared out of her mind-

Random: Seriously what the hell is so bad about this so called 'closet?'

Lazyfox: Ahhhhhhh don't mention that awful place ever again! It's a place of utter horror and evil and not meant to exist in this world! –Starts to rock back and forth in the fettle position-

Random: -.- ' Oh brother~ Now I understood how you felt when I was stuck in there –hits random button-

A small girl with snow white with partially straight and wild hair with turquoise eyes wearing a white shirt with gray jeans ruffled at the bottom walks on stage.

Lazyfox: -jumps out the emo corner to tackle the girl into a hug- Volcora you came~!

Volcora: :3 of course I came you needed someone to cheer you up~

Lazyfox: Your sooooo Sweet~

Random: Friend of yours?

Lazyfox: Yep~ Volcora is an awesome writer and everyone if you guys like Pokémon and Total Drama check out Volcora's TPI and her New story. They're great cuz she's almost as crazy as Random XD

Volcora: :3 Thankies Foxy~ LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto or the characters she's just borrowing them

Lazyfox: Ohhhhhh Volcora before you leave can you show everyone your special talent?

Random: What special talent?

Volcora: Don't worry cuz I'll show you~ -Starts glowing in a bright white light and starts to transform. When the light goes away you see a slivery white colored Volcorna with one set of crescent moon wings with a set of extra parts to her horns- Ta-da~

Random: O_o OMFG you transformed into a Pokémon! –faints-

Lazyfox: ROTFLHAO I knew she do that~ Ah I had my fun so now it's time for you guys to have yours. As you know where heading to the graduation exam so let's see what happens shall we~

Volcora: Bye-Bye have a wonderful time~

* * *

Two years have come and gone and now the time is approaching for our favorite blond haired heroine to graduate and become a full fledge ninja. With the Genin exam all a three days away our heroine is totally prepared for it.

"I'M DOOMED!" Naruko cried throwing her books down as she fell back on the ground in defeat.

Shikamaru is a calm and patient boy who is very lazy so he doesn't sweat the little things and usually never bothers with others feeling the need to let them fend for themselves, but when he was faced with his best friend/crush defeated face he felt like he just got punched in the face. "Blue-eyes you'll be fine just keep studying" he said trying to encourage her.

Naruko sat up pouting. "But, Shika I'm not as smart as you. My grades are mediocre at best, so I'll probably pass the written exam. My Taijutsu is fine, but if the last part of the exam is me performing Genjutsu or of the cloning jutsu I'm screwed!"

"Well, that means you just have to study and practice harder if you even hope of becoming a ninja" Sasuke said disheartened like he didn't care if she passed or not even though he really did want her to pass.

"Ahh! Why do I they make us take that stupid written exam for!? How does taking the stupid exam prove how great a ninja you are it's just a waste of time" Naruko declared hotly starting to feel stressed out and worried about the exam.

"N..Naru-Chan it's used to show our future S..Sensei's our potential and w..willingness to learn" Hinata said timidly studying her ninja handbook.

"Hinata's right dobe and let's face it whatever poor sucker gets you for a student is going to have his cut out for him if you can't comprehend his instructions" Sasuke remarks throwing his a shuriken at target hitting his mark.

"Screw you teme" Naruko growled.

Sasuke was very tempted to make a very smartass comment to that, but held his tongue when he received a glare from Shikamaru who he ignored, but caved when Hinata gave him a pleading look and just went back to his Shuriken practice.

"Naru-Chan no offense or anything, but how do you not understand any of this? I mean you have Shikamaru and his dad at home to teach you this stuff" Choji commented meekly as he forced himself to try and comprehend the material in the book.

Naruko gave him are you serious look. "Choji. Shika and his dad way of teaching someone something is playing Shoji. Now if you recall I'm asleep by the first move is made."

Choji sweat dropped at that as he recalled the last time the son and father pair played the game with the blond girl asleep in Shikamaru's lap. "Haha Right…"

Naruko gave another defeated sigh flinging herself back to the ground so she could stare up into the sky to watch the clouds. As she stared up into the peaceful sky her thoughts started to roam to dark and depressing thoughts making her frown deeply in worry. As she felt the beginning of a headache a gentle and comforting hand was placed on top of her head.

"Smile, Frowning doesn't suite you" Shikamaru said yawning, lying down beside her in the comfy grass.

At his comforting words a giant smile split itself across her face as felt all of her troubling thoughts and worries disappear. "Yosh! Time to get back to studying I have an exam to Ace! Believe It!" she shouted feeling pumped up with excitement that she missed the smirk on Shikamaru's face along with the amused ones from her friends.

" Troublesome girl"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The three days have passed and Naruko and her friends have been studying really hard feeling more confident about taking this exam. The academy was filled with excitement and nervousness as academy students sat in their room anxiously waiting to take the exam that would decide their careers as a ninja.

"Ha! I'm going to pass this exam with flying colors and just wait I'll be a Chunin before any of you" Kiba boasted feeling way too cocky which was getting on the nerves of the other students.

"Hey dog boy why don't you try shutting your loud mouth it's giving me a headache" Sakura yelled getting really irritated with Kiba's loud boasting.

Kiba growled at the pink haired girl not liking being insulted. "What you say to me Bubblegum" he snarled showing his pointed fangs.

"What deaf or something dog breath? Maybe you need shout your damn trap up and quit all that barking you do so you can listen like a good dog for once" she snarled back.

Right when Kiba was about to lunge for Sakura the door to the classroom opened revealing Iruka-sensei and another Chunin. The new sensei had white slight blue shoulder length hair with seemingly friendly eyes that flickered darkly for the slightest of seconds as they made contact with Naruko before they went back to normal.

_"What the hell is Iruka and the Hokage thinking letting the Kyuubi bitch take this exam. If she passes we're practically making her stronger to kill us all. Hn no matter not like I'll be here to see the fall of this pathetic village" _the thought darkly to himself while keeping up his false outer appearance for the kids.

Iruka glanced around his classroom feeling himself swelling up with pride for each and every one of them with a little more affection in his eyes when he made eye contact with Naruko who was smiling brightly at him. _"Do your best Naruko. I have faith in you" _he thought hoping the best for the blond girl that has become an important part of his life."Class, as of today this might be your last day in this academy as a student. I hope the best for each and every one of you. Remember when you take this exam you're not only doing this for yourself, but for the future of our village."

Everyone sat up straighter in their desk showing their determination for passing this exam.

"There are three section for your exam. First section will be Taijutsu where you will show your physical capabilities which will be graded by me. The second portion of the exam will be a written exam given to you by Mizuki-Sensei, and last section will test your skills in Ninjutsu were you will have to make three successful clones of yourself graded by Mizuki and myself" Iruka explained to his class receiving some groans of protest and a loud whine and thunk from one of them. **(Care to guess who lol)**

"I wish you all a very successful results and hope you all will make this village very proud to call you ninja's of this village" Mizuki said raising some of the students spirits with his encouraging words.

"Well said Mizuki. Now if your all ready to begin lets head to the field to begin the first section of the exam" Iruka said watching as his student got up and walked out to the training field with Iruka following behind them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The class separated into two groups by gender. Naruko stood between Hinata and Ino with Sakura beside her while Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji, and Kiba stood across from them with the later two glaring at each other while the other boys stood with their friends and the remaining girl stared at Sasuke.

"With this exam I paired you all off with an opponent that matches you in skill. I call out the pairings so listen for your name because that will be the order you will go in. Everybody understand?" Iruka asked getting nods from the students. "Good the matches go as followed...

**Shino Aburame vs Miharu Saruwatari **

**Choji Akimichi vs Hinata Hyuga **

**Kiba Inuzuka vs Sakura Haruno**

**Shikamaru Nara vs Ino Yamanaka**

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruko Uzumaki **

**(I know there are a lot more kids in the class but these are the mains ones so please don't be mad I cut the list off like this I'm just too lazy to create twenty something Oc) **

When Iruka-sensei finished calling out the pairs many were happy about the partner while others were not namely the gang except for Sakura who was glowing with excitement.

"Cha! I'm going to knock dog's boys teeth out" Sakura declared happily.

"Kuso! I have to fight the Teme what kinda luck do I have!" Naruko whined tugging on her pigtails out of frustrations.

"I thought you be happy to fight Sauske?" Ino asked.

"Oh I'm happy to kick the teme's ass, but not with his crazy fangirls around" she explained pointing to the glaring hoard of fangirls behind her.

"Need me to scare them off cuz I can if you want?" Sakura asked.

"Nan let them be no reason to bother with them not like they'll do anything with Iruka-sensei around" Naruko reasoned as her attention was drawn to Iruka calling for the end of the first match.

Naruko turned to see Miharu on the ground outside the circle on her back with that Shino kid standing in the ring untouched looking completely calm and relaxed like he wasn't trying at all.

"Nicely done you two. Next pair please step into the ring" Iruka called making some notes on his clip board of the match as Hinata and Choji stepped into the ring looking uncertain about facing each other. "When your both ready begin."

"Hinata, Choji do your best!" Naruko encouraged along with Ino and Sakura.

Both gave them a thankful smile before getting into their individual fighting stances springing at each other with hesitant, but effective attacks.

Couple minutes Iruka called the match to a stop when Hinata and Choji both knocked each other out of the ring. Both getting complements from their friends as Sakura and Kiba took their places in the ring making the air in the training field spark up with a heated tension.

"It's payback bubblegum" Kiba sneered cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"That's what I was thinking Dog-boy just hope you don't run off with your tail between your legs" Sakura growled mimicking the boy.

Hearing Iruka call for the start of the match Kiba sprung out a Sakura with a raised fist while Sakura rose to the challenge drawing her fist back to met his strike midway. Their fist connected with each other harshly with each other making them crack with the force of the attack. Wanting to gain the edge on her opponent Sakura tried to knock him off his feet with a sweeping kick, but Kiba saw it coming and jumped over her attack landing behind her delivering a swift kick to her back.

Gasping in pain Sakura gritted her teeth to sustain her balance before she turned back around to retaliate smirking happily as her fist landed a harsh blow to his abdomen making him double over to gasp for air. Finding him open she went for the finishing blow by going for a roundhouse kick to his head, but was caught mid kick and flipped over. Sakura grunted as a heavy weight fell on her stomach signaling Kiba had pinned her down.

"I win bubblegum" he teased breathlessly once Iruka called an end to the match for which he then got off her to walk back over to the boy side wearing a victorious smirk.

Sakura growled frustratedly as she stomped back over to her friends looking really pissed off. "I can't believe I lost to Dog-boy how embarrassing what's even more embarrassing is that he pinned me down that arrogant jerk!" she raged.

"I...It was still a good match S..Sakura-Chan" Hinata said softly hoping to cheer the mad pinkette up.

Sakura calmed down a little, but was still sour she lost, but decided to let it go...for now. "Thanks Hinata-Chan. Your match was good too."

"T..Thank you" she replied softly a little embarrassed by the praise.

"Oh look it's finally my turn" Ino cheered hearing her name being called up with Shikamaru.

"Good luck Ino-Chan" Naruko stated giving her a smile watching her hold up the victory sign as she ran into the ring to face her sleepy eyed best friend which caused her to sweat drop and sigh.

"What's the sigh for. Hate to see Shikamaru fight"Sakura teased.

"Haha you wish. See his expression and the look in his eyes?" Naruko asked.

Sakura looked and gave a nod not understanding what that had to do with the upcoming fight. "So?"

"That look means he's not even going to bother trying which means he's going to give up" she stated.

"Yea right. Even he can't be that lazy to just forf..."

"This is such a drag. I give" Shikamaru yawned walking out of the ring when the match was called to a start causing everyone to fall down in exasperation except for Naruko who knew it was going to end that way.

"I told ya so."

**(Skipping the remaining matches to Naruko and Sasuke's fight)**

"Last fight of the first exam. Naruko, Sasuke please step into the ring" Iruka ordered watching the two rivals enter the ring one looking calm and collected while the other was trembling with excitement.

"Are you ready teme cuz I'm going to floor you. Believe it!" Naruko declared shaking off her earlier jitters.

"Hn. Whatever you say Dobe" Sasuke replied cooly making his fangirls squeal to his displeasure and irritation.

"If your both ready...BEGIN!" Iruka shouted starting the match.

Naruko like normal rushed at Sasuke hoping her smaller form will give her a better advantage. Sasuke seeing the attack coming easily dodged striking out a swift kick to the side which she blocked with her arm attacking with a kick of her own which too was blocked.

"Not bad Dobe" Sasuke grunted trying to push her leg back so he could free his arm to strike.

"Thanks. Pretty good yourself Teme" Naruko grunted back putting more force into her kick so she could flip off him landing a foot away from him.

Getting untangled Sasuke went on the offensive starting this round with a barrage of punches which Naruko evade by swaying left and right even ducking and flipping. On one flip she managed to chip Sasuke chin leaving him stun enough for Naruko to take up the offensive landing a few blows to his chest and abdomen sending him flying back a few feet to the ring's edge with a power kick to the stomach.

Sasuke caught himself and gave a small grunt of pain as he stilled to catch his breath, but also smirking in approval at how well Naruko was doing against him. _"Got to hand it too her she really isn't half bad, but doesn't mean I'm go to lose to her" _he thought watching Naruko charge at him again.

Letting her draw closer to him he jumped into the air as she struck out with her fist making her stumble off balance which meant he had the advantage now and he took full advantage of it. Landing behind her he kicked out with a powerful roundhouse kick to her side throwing her out of the ring making her hit the ground hard.

"Kuso! Teme you jerk that seriously hurt!" Naruko screamed rubbing her sore side glaring at him with dirt on her face and grass in her ruffled hair.

"Better luck next time Dobe" Sasuke teased smirking at her which only pissed her off more to the point her face turned red from anger.

"You. Are. So. DEAD!" she screamed lunging for him only to be caught mid lunge by Shikamaru who was holding her tightly while she thrashed wildly in his hold so she could strangle the smirking Uchiha.

"You really are a troublesome girl" Shikamaru sighed as Naruko began to spit out curses towards Sasuke who just looked like he was finding some sick pleasure and making her this mad. "What a drag."

Iruka along with the class laughed at Naruko's outburst except for the Sasuke FanClub not liking Naruko for cursing at their beloved, but they were ignored and soon enough Naruko calmed down and was left to pout in Shikamaru's arms.

"You calm now?" he asked once she stopped thrashing.

"Yes"

"Good"

With that he let her go missing her warmth already, but was happy to know her scent was clinging to his clothes. _"She smells like the forest with a hint of vanilla" _he mused finding himself to really enjoy the unique scent.

"You all did very well and I'm very proud of all of you, but remember this was only the first part. It's time for you to proceed to the written portion, so everyone head back inside" Iruka informed leading his students back into the academy._  
_

Naruko felt her jitters coming back ten hold making her feel nauseous and terrified. _"What of I fail? What if I forget everything on the test? I never become a ninja or Hokage! Worst of all I'll be separated from all my friends and Shika and disappoint Grandma Kaede!" _with those kind of thoughts in her head she was brought tears to her eyes.

As soon as she felt like letting the tears fall she felt her body being pulled into a warm chest with strong arms wrapping around her.

"Didn't I already say this before Smile. I hate seeing you unhappy it's not you" Shikamaru mumbled into her hair.

Naruko smiled hugging him back burying her face into his chest inhaling his comforting scent. _"He smells like a meadow of fresh flowers. I really like his scent it's a comforting smell especially when he's hugging me" _she mused enjoying this moment with him letting her worries and fears melt away in his strong embrace.

They continued their hug with Shikamaru leaning down to kiss her forehead. _:As long as I'm around I'll make sure to keep that smile on her face" _he vowed to himself pulling her closer to him.

So lost in their moment they both failed to realize they had company."Hey Love-birds its time to go! You two can make out with each other after the exam" Sakura shouted enjoying the embarrassing blushes on their faces while the rest of the gang laughed at their misfortune heading back inside the academy.

Naruko's face right now puts all apples, tomatoes, Red chili peppers and lobsters to shame right now. "Sakura! You she devil we weren't doing that and we're not love birds!" she shouted running after the laughing pinkette with Shikamaru right behind with neither of them noticing or caring they were holding each others hand.

_"I really do have nothing to worry about as long as I have Shikamaru by my side. I just hope he won't staying there forever" _she thought happily running back inside the academy.

* * *

Lazyfox: Ha-ha I had tons of fun writing this~

Random: -Still out from her meeting with Volcora-

Kushina: So much fluffiness~ My little girl was such an amazing little fighter~ SHE SHOULD HAVE WON! -brings out her machine gun-

Lazyfox: O_o I thought you had all your weapons confiscated?

Minato: No just the canon which reminds me i need to talk with 'him' about borrowing it for awhile

Crossover: Wanna uses it on Shikamaru don't you?

Minato: ...Maybe

Crossover: I'm game, but Ms. ILoveShikamaru won't let us have any fun (Torture wise) with him .

Lazyfox: No one touches Shikamaru except me, and Naruko~

Minato: -growls and storms off stage-

Kushina: Great I have to go cool him down -goes after him-

Crossover: Moving along then. Time for my Favorite part of the show! The. Wheel. Of. MISFORTUNE!

Lazyfox: Alright todays victims are ... Lee and returning guest DesertedFox and Deidera!

Lee: Yosh! How might I help you my youthful friends? -shiny smile thing-

Crossover: Lee I know how much you love Naruko so I taken the pleasure of compiling a list of Naruko X Harem stories for you

Lee: Thank you my friend -cries happy tears taking the stories and begins to read them-

Crossover: While he does that lets move on to the next victims -take DeserteFox's Chibi Deidera doll and throws it in a room-

TheDesertedFox: No Chibi Deidera! -runs in after him only to be locked in the room.

Deidera: No! My precious explosion! Let her go! -growls at Crossover about to attack only to find his clay is gone- Oh S$%#

Crossover: Learn to never cross me you'll suffer for it~ -release a mob of Deidera crazed fangirls on him-

Deidera: OH *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* -runs for his life with mob on his tail-

Crossover: XD I love this job~

Lazyfox: I bet you do. Well, that's the end of the show guys hope to see you all back next chapter and remember keep the reviews a coming~ So unt... Volcora? Why are you back?

Volcora: Cuz I forgot to do something earlier -Turns and sets the Emo corner on fire- There I'm feel satisfied now. Bye Foxy~ -flies away happily-

Lazyfox: O_o AH Someone call the fire department!

Fire fighters appear out of nowhere and try to put the fire out. When their finished the emo corner is left in ruins

Lazyfox: TT^TT NOOOOOOOO NOT THE EMO CORNER! WHYYYYYYYY?! -breaks down into mournful sobs-

Crossover: -sigh- I guess I'm ending the show again. As Foxy was saying see you all back here again so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE~!**


	30. Graduation Exam Part 2: The Written Exam

Lazyfox: -kneeling beside the remains of the emo corner- It's gone. My beautiful emo corner is gone…

Random: -waves hand in front her emotionless face- Yep she's finally broken. Hey Foxy does this mean I get to run the show now ^.^ -hiding her yaoi folder behind her back-

Lazyfox: …..

Random: Oh come on! You've been like this for weeks now. Get over it! It was just a stupid corner! Wow can't believe I just said that. What the hell is happening to me! -runs around screaming like a chicken with her head cut off-

Lazyfox: -stays emotionless for another few minutes before tripping Random- Will you quit yelling! I'm trying to mourn in peace here!

Random: Yay! I got you to show emotion beside depression! I'm so awesome~

Lazyfox: -rolls eyes- Whatever. Just hit the Random button

Random: Okay~! -hit's her button-

Smoke appears around the stage, but no one appears

Lazyfox: Not this crap again. Where's the special guest?

Random: -shrugs her shoulders- Don't ask me I just hit the button

?: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Lazyfox and Random: Did you just hear something? -both look up to see a black spot appearing on stage-

**A loud crash is heard as a boy with an Afro falls onto stage creating a little crater.**

Lazyfox: Why is everyone out to destroy my studio TT^TT

**Afro boy climbs out of the crater and starts to dust himself off afterwards he snaps his fingers and a huge disco ball appears with the Madagascar theme song playing in the back ground.**

?: I like to move it move it you like to move it move it we like to...MOVE IT! - another snap of his fingers and male strippers of all hot guys we know and love start dancing all around while fireworks shoot off everywhere* Yo MagicStilesLover the crazy friend of Lazy-San over there is here and ready to party!

Lazyfox and Random: O_o

Magic: What? Do I have something on my face? *snaps fingers and a mirror appears*

Lazyfox: You. Are. So. C.R.A.Z.Y!

Magic: Haha real cute Lazy-San, but I'm nowhere near as crazy as you when your battling Baka-Chan and his Blissey -Grins a Fox like grin-

Lazyfox: -Left eye twitches dangerously while throwing several Kunais and Shrunkens- FUCK THE BLISSEY!

Random and Magic: -Hide behind a force field letting the stray weapons hit Sasuke who was trying to sneak into the studio- R: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MENTION THE FUCKING BLISSEY! M: CUZ I THOUGHT IT BE FUNNY!

Lazyfox: -Still throwing her weapons-

Magic: Time to make my grand escape, but first the Disclaimer. LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto, but she does own a bunch of Kunai and Shrunken that she is trying to kill me with -Poofs away narrowly missing getting hit with a Kunai-

Lazyfox: COWARD COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME! While I'm hunting this guy down enjoy this new Chapter -disappears after him-

* * *

Students gather back into their classroom preparing themselves for their exam. Some kids were calm. ready for their test to begin while others students were having mental debates in their head about the consequences of making a break for it by jumping out of the window.

_"Alright if I make a break for it now I could probably escape"_ Kiba thought confidently eyeing the open window and his ticket to freedom. _"Ah who am I kidding my mom and Sister have tracked down before I even make it to the front gate. Man I wish Akamaru was here_" he thought sourly missing his furry friend.

_"Dog boy might have beaten me in our match, but their no way I'm going to let him beat me in this test. I'll crush him"_ Sakura thought determinedly with a wall of fire burning behind her.

_"Looks like Sakura's pumped up" _Ino thought while sweat dropping at her theatrics.

_"Okay Naruko you can do this. You study really hard with everyone's help and you have practically shoved all types of facts and formulas into your head so you should have no problems. Besides everyone has faith and confidence in you so don't let them down" _Naruko thought giving herself a huge mental pep-talk to ward away all of her jitters and worries while shaking and sweating like a frightened puppy. _"i'm so_ doomed."

Hinata who was sitting next to Naruko could feel her shaking and made a grab for her hand and gave it a strong reassuring squeeze. "Do not worry Naru-Chan. Y...You will do a fantastic job. I believe in you" she tells confidently with a warm smile on her face.

Naruko felt a rush of calm settle over her glad Hinata was beside her and also because she believed in her. "Thanks Hinata-Chan that makes me feel a lot better knowing I have you supporting me" she tells her returning her warm gesture.

Shikamaru and Sasuke gave the Hyuga heiress an appreciative smile glad that she was taking care of their blond haired headache.

Thanks to Hinata's encouragement Naruko was feeling better and calmed down again, she decided to scan the room and was happy to see she wasn't the only one scared about the exam. She had to put her hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles at watching Kiba eat his nails away, watching Choji flip through his notebook to cram in some last minute study time, and almost lost her control when Sakura was being restrained by Ino in her chair.

_"I feel a lot better now since it looks like I'm not the only one anxious about the exam, but I have to remember to stay calm and not worry so much"_ Naruko thought moving passed her test anxiety.

Mizuki made his entrance into the room carrying the stack of exam booklets. Placing the booklets on his desk he scanned the classroom until his gaze rested on Naruko talking happily to Hinata. The sight made him sick and he turned his neutral expression to a look of pure malice and hate.

Naruko shivered feeling like someone was staring at her intensely. Looking around the room she tried to find the source of the intense stare, but found no staring at her. _"Huh? Guess I was imagining things._" She thought shaking off the feeling as she continued to converse with Hinata.

_"That's right you stupid Kyuubi bitch enjoy your friends while you can because you won't have them for long"_ Mizuki thought darkly as his plan was forming in his demented mind. "Class quite down we'll begin testing in a few minutes."

With the order given the students turned towards the front of the class giving Mizuki-Sensei they're attention while giving their friends last minute words of encouragement as Mizuki passed out their test booklets.

"The test is broken into two parts with each section being timed. The first part is a twenty multiple choice section and you will be given thirty minutes to complete it. The second part will be an essay section that'll have two prompts for you to choose from which I will give you after you complete the first section. You are not allowed to share answer and I see even attempt at cheating I will confiscate your test booklet and fail you for this part of your final score" Mizuki explained giving the last student their booklet and stood back at the front of the class. "Testing begins now. Take your time and good luck to you all."

The turning of pages was heard throughout the small classroom accompanied with the sounds of pencils scribbling on paper signaling the start of the test.

_"Question one. What is the official name of the Hidden Leaf Village?_ _**A. Sunagakure, B. Kirigakure, C. Kumogakure, or D. Konohagakure.** Well that's easy. The answers D_" Naruko thought circling her answer then moved onto her next problem.

As Naruko continued to move along the questions she became excited seeing that they were question she could answer and knew the answers to them until she got to question 11 were the questions were getting harder, a lot harder.

"A Chunin has received an S rank mission to capture a rouge ninja who committed an act of treason against their village and their Kage. You learned the rouge is a specialist of Taijutsu and Genjutsu. What tactic would you use to fight this ninja? Would you… _**A. Continue with your normal attack pattern, B. Plan ahead by making a clone attack your opponent first to learn their fighting style, C. Keep yourself from making eye contact and use long range attacks, or D. Fight Genjutsu with Genjutsu."**_

_….How the Hell is anyone supposed to answer questions like this!?"_ Mentally screamed a lot of the students who were not expecting these kinds of questions.

Shikamaru read through the rest of the test and made a tisking sound when he realized the questions were just getting harder and more complex._ "Troublesome senseis were drawing everyone into a false sense of security with the first half of the test to trap them with the rest. They're good I'll give them that. This test isn't about just showcasing one's knowledge it's to also to show that you won't crack under pressure in an emergency. Blue-eyes please stay calm I know you can answer these questions as long as you don't panic"_ he thought glancing over to Naruko to see that she was clutching her hair and biting her lip.

_"Oh man the Dobe's freaking out that isn't good. She knows the answers I know she does we went over them with her, but she doesn't recognize the answers because of the wording. How can I get her to calm down? She usually calms down when she comes in contact with someone, but how can I do that with out getting caught?" _Sasuke thought before smirking as a idea formed in his head.

Glancing up to make sure Mizuki-sensei wasn't paying attention he quickly scribbled down a message on a sheet of scarp paper and tossed to Shikamaru when no one was paying attention to him.

Shikamaru had his eyes trained on Naruko trying to will her to look up at him so he try and calm her down with a reassuring smile. He was taken from his thoughts when something hit his head and he had to blink when he saw a paper laying on his test booklet. Flicking his gaze from the paper ball to Mizuki making sure he wasn't watching he grabbed the note and unfolded it to read it's message.

**-Use your Shadow jutsu to calm the Dobe down-**

Shikamaru smirked once he read the note. _"You may be a prick, but you really do care about Blue-eyes don't you Sasuke" _he thought getting rid of the note before making the necessary hand signs he needed for his jutsu before stretching his shadow over to Naruko.

Naruko was hunched over her exam booklet clutching at her hair and biting into her lip to point she was almost drawing blood out of frustration for not knowing how to answer the questions. _"Why can't I do this? I should know these answer I'm that dumb am I? Who am I kidding of course I am and because of that I'm going to fail and be separated from my friends and Shika" _she thought miserably feeling a pang in her heart at the thought of being separated from Shikamaru.

Naruko felt helpless and she hated it and tried to make it stop by squeezing her eyes closed as tightly as she could trying to keep her frustrated tears at bay. She let a squeak escape her sore lips as she felt something grabbing her hand. The force on her hand made her release her hair and placed it in her lap giving it a tight squeeze. Looking down she saw a black shadow covering her hand, following it she saw it lead to Shikamaru who was giving her an encouraging smile while mouthing...

**Smile**

With that one word Naruko felt a few tears escape from her eyes as she gave him a watery smile, but her gaze was taken from Shikamaru when she felt her chair being moved and turned to see Sasuke smirking at her. Turning back to her test she allowed her ruffle bangs to cover her face.

The two boys exchanged worried glances thinking they made her cry, but once at a closer examination they saw her hidden smile and both smiled themselves when they realized she was suppressing her giggles of joy.

Calming down from her giggle fit she brought her head back up with her deep sky blue eyes shining with a determined fire in them making sparkle their normal shine. _"Thanks Shika, Teme. I promise I'll do my best" _she thought tightening the grasp on the Shadow as she continued on with her test.

Both boys sighed with relief glad to see their blond haired headache was back to normal. _"Troublesome Girl/Hn Dobe"_ they thought fondly going back to their own tests.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Time was coming to an end and most students had finished their test and were using the remaining time to check over their answers, while others were finishing up their last few questions or making pleads of misery to the test gods.

_"Kuso! If the multiple choice was that hard, how the hell am I going to pass the free response?!"_ Kiba growled to himself ready to gouge his eyes out. _"Should have jumped out the window when I had the chance."_

Sakura was smirking to herself enjoying Kiba's misery. "Haha that's what that stupid dog boy gets. I feel sorry for anyone who gets put on his team that is if he even passes the exam."

"Kami-Sama I promise if you let me get a passing score on this part of the exam I promise I'll cut down on my snacking. Choji prayed/Bargained with the divine powers above. "Maybe just a bag less that sounds fair right?"

"Ah all this waiting is so boring! He should just let us take it all the together screw all this time limits and crap. I just want to get this over with, so we can get to the last part of exam" Ino thought resting her head on her arms playing with her bang out pure boredom.

Hinata sat patiently in her chair waiting for the other students to finish their test. "Kaa-Chan, Oto-San I hoped I did my best to make you proud."  
Mizuki was watching the timer tick down until the counter finally hit zero signaling the end of the first part of the test. "Pencils down. This concludes the first section of your written exam" he informed shutting the timer off before moving around the classroom to collect their answer sheets.

After collecting the answer sheets and booklets he handed out their written booklets to prepare for their next section. Resuming his original spot at the front of the class. "The next section is about to begin. Please look to the front board were I have written out your prompts to choose from" he explained reveling the two prompts.

**Prompt 1: Write about the history of Kohona in an essay format. Use accurate details to explain the formation of the village and what part we play in the ninja world today. You may include details about our Hokage's or legendary Shonbi who have helped in developing the village.**

**Prompt 2: Describe what it means to be a ninja of Kohona. Talk about the different positions you can hold and the experiences people will encounter in the village.**

"These are your prompts to choose from. Pick whichever one you feel you're more comfortable writing about. Remember this section will have a time of an hour and half to complete. You may begin writing at this time." Mizuki stated starting the timer.

Naruko read the prompts thoroughly before she made her decision._ "Prompt 1 is a **HELL** no, so Prompt 2 here goes nothing_" she thought starting to think out her story.

Once Naruko had her thoughts organized she began to write her paper and as she wrote the more thoughts poured into her head giving her more ideas to write about. She wrote about the stories her Grandmother use to tell her about her time as an active Medical ninja and about her Grandpa's job as the Hokage. About the experiences her brothers and sister experienced as Anbu Ninja's and their days at the academy. She talked about Asuma-otooji's experiences as one of the twelve temple guardians of the Fire lord. She even described Iruka-sensei's job as an academy teacher. The more stories she remembered the more pages she filled up and trust her she had a lot of stories to tell about her beloved family.

Hinata watched out the corner of her eye at how Naruko was doing and was very happy to see how well she was fairing. _"Naru-Chan is doing an amazing job. I've never seen her look so comfortable with writing before. Well, if Naru-Chan is giving it her all then so do I. I won't fall behind" _she thought feeling motivated by her friends spirit.

Sasuke was also keeping his eyes on Naruko worried she have another freak attack, but was amazed to see she had no troubles at with section and was flying through the pages of her booklet looking like an excited kid. _"Hn bet she's writing about how awesome missions are."_

Shikamaru had a small smile on his face proud that Naruko was over her nervous jitters and didn't need him to calm her down again. _"Though I wouldn't mind being the one she lean on when she's scared. Hm wonder when I started feeling like that? Ah what a drag guess it's been like that since the first day I met her. My very troublesome best friend"_ he thought amusingly letting a full smile bloom on his face.

Naruko was so entranced by her writing she was startled by the timer's loud shrill ringing. She blinked in confusion before glancing down at her paper. _"Wow wasn't expecting time to go by that fast. Huh didn't notice I wrote so many pages, at least I was able to finish it before the timer went off now I just hope I don't have many mistakes"_ she thought as she gave a long stretch purring at the popping sounds she heard in her back and shoulders glad the cramping was gone.

Mizuki shut the timer off once again before addressing the class. "All right pass up your exam booklets to the students in the front row. Once all booklets all recovered you may all proceeded to lunch and wait for Iruka-Sensei or I to call you all back in for your final test" he explained picking up the stacks of booklets from each row.

Once Mizuki picked up the last stack of booklets the students filed out of the testing room and headed to the courtyard for lunch. Some students were in high spirits while others were not in the happiest of moods aka a certain brunet.

"I hate test! I hate test! I **HATE **test! They can all go burn in Hell!" Kiba growled and snarled slashing at a random and innocent tree baring his sharpened canines as he slashed the bark off the tree.

"Kiba-San calm down. Your primal side is coming out and you almost clawed one of my Beatles" said a deep and stoic voice grabbing a hold of the Inuzuka's heir shoulder.

Kiba blinked calming down a bit at the other male's voice. Taking a deep breath before turning around to face his best friend. "Sorry Shino-bro. I'm just antsy without Akamaru with me" he confessed missing his little buddy.

Sakura was passing by two boys heading over to her friends when she caught Kiba's confession and couldn't resist the opportunity to tease him. _"Payback time." _"Awww does little Kiba miss his puppy?" she teased enjoying Kiba's reaction to her taunt.

"Shut it Haruno! Your just mad I whooped your bubblegum headed ass in the first test" Kiba countered smugly when he saw her face go red.

"Oh bite me dog-boy. Your win was just a fluke! If we had a rematch I would so kick your ass" the enraged pinkette roared hating that the boy who irked her nerves the most beat her.

Kiba smirked a toothy grin that showed off his sharp canines as he leaned closer to her. "With pleasure Bubblegum. I always wonder what flavor you were, but I might leave a mark" he teased with a lecherous grin on his face.

Sakura's face took on a deeper shade of red at Kiba's remark, but the cause of the new shade of red was brought fourth by her sudden murderous anger or extreme embarrassment was a mystery, but her next action was not a mystery. "You PERVERT!" she screeched kneeing the boy where the sun don't shine making him squeal like a girl as he hit the ground.

Huffing she stomped away from Kiba's crumpled form and headed over to where her friends were. "Like I ever let a guy like you touch me!"

Kiba still huddled on the ground clutching his damaged goods couldn't help, but give off a small pained smirk. "She totally wants me."

Shino made no comment as he watched the bugs crawling on the tree making sure Kiba hadn't killed any of them.

Sakura growled and cursed under her breath as she approached her friends who were all off doing their own things. Sasuke was practicing his Kunai throwing on the practice dummy, Hinata was trying to cheer up a sadden Choji while Shikamaru laid down beside Naruko watching her eat her third cup of ramen. Ino was gathering flowers finding the action to help her calm down. Sakura went over to her and plopped down.

When Sakura sat beside her Ino knew something was troubling her. "What's wrong Sakura?" she asked only to back away a little bit when she growled at her emitting a murderous aura that screamed 'back off'.

"That stupid perverted Dog-boy pissed me off. How dare he make that kind of remark at me. Next time we fight I'm kicking his perverted ass from here to the moon and back!" she declared scaring her friends away with her murderous rage well all of them except Naruko who was grinning foxily behind her ramen cup.

_"Hehe payback time Sakura-Chan~" _"Hmmm it sounds like you have a crush on Kiba if you asked me" she commented finishing off her cup before going to her next one.

The gang gave Naruko a scared look as they backed away further as they saw Sakura start to twitch in anger and saw the glare she gave Naruko that would make a grown man cry and wet himself.

"Take. That. BACK! Never in a million no a billion years will I ever like that perverted dog!" she yelled transforming into her demon form that made her look like an underworld demon with sharp fangs, horns and tail with the added effect of fire in the back ground.

By now everyone was hiding up in the tree totally scared shit less by Sakura's rage mood knowing that their lives might be in danger if the pinkette got her hands on them, but once again Naruko was not effected by Sakura's aura and was calmly eating her lunch with one last comment.

"It's kind of funny how much denial you in Sakura" Naruko teased before yelping in pain as Sakura slammed her fist into her head. "ITE! Sakura that hurt!" she whined rubbing the lump on her head.

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Say good night Whiskers" she said darkly breaking off a tree limb.

Naruko gulped and took off running holding onto her head with Sakura right behind her. "Ah help! She's going to kill me!'

"NARUKOOOOOOO! GET BACK HERE!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Back inside the testing room you find Mizuki mindlessly grading the exams looking bored out of his mind. "Damn should have left job up to Iruka it's a waste of time" he groaned placing the final grade on the test before moving on to the next test.

The next test got his attention. Reading the name of the student brought a sadistic grin to his face as he learned this test belong to one Naruko Uzumaki.

"Oh what do you know I'm not bored anymore. Let's see how bad you fucked up you stupid demon" he said maliciously.

Flipping open Naruko's test booklet he began to read over her answers. As he read through them he was stunned speechless as he saw she get one question after another right until he reached the final question. When he finished grading he left shaking in outrage as he scowled deeply and ground his teeth together.

"Impossible! How the hell did that filthy and disgusting demon answer all my questions and get them right!" he demanded in outrage not expecting to see that and went to read her essay.

Mizuki flipped opened to the front page and began to read Naruko's five page essay. By the time he finished reading the well developed and slight grammatically incorrect essay he was seeing red. Picking up his pencil and pen holder he tossed it and shattered it against the back wall.

"That Demon Bitch! How dare she pass my exam as if it was a child's game! There shouldn't have been a snowball chances in hell for her to pass. I gave her the hardest questions for the multiple choice, but she answered them all correctly. This unacceptable all my plans will be ruined if she passes" Mizuki growled stalking across the room angrily. "No I can't let that **thing **ruin my plans" he said venomously as he glared at Naruko through the classroom window.

He scowled as he watched the vain of his existence run away from the pink haired girl who was chasing after her with a broken tree limb while the rest of her 'friends' followed after them. The sight was making Mizuki sick and disgusted as he watched the scene.

"It's sickening to see this. I might actually throw up" he growled sitting back down at his desk he picked up a new test booklet and signed Naruko's name on it using his forgery skills to match up with her writing style while smiling like a mad man the whole time.

"I told you to enjoy your friends while you could Demon brat, so what kind of man would I be if I didn't keep my word" he said deceptively and cruelly as a mad and evil laugh filled the air.

* * *

Lazyfox: So sorry for the delay folks, but like I mentioned before I had exams to study for so that's why this is so late, but I hope the length of the chapter made up for it. Also I like to mention I've been going back to my previous chapters to do some editing if anyone wants to check it out. Also did anyone read the new Naruto chapter? If not I will not spoil it, but I will say I nearly died laughing reading it ^.^

Random: Glad to see your in higher spirits. I guess that means you got a hold of Magic?

Lazyfox: -twitches in anger before calming down- He got away the lucky Bastard. If I got my hands on him he be missing some parts

Random: I'm scared now -crouching in a normal corner-

Crossover: WTF! New people need to stop trying to steal my job! i'm the one in charge of torture, mental scarring and break downs, and bursts of murderous rage! -smashed the wheel out of anger-

Lazyfox and Random: O_o -huddle together in the corner- R: Should we run? Lf: Will it help?

Crossover: No it won't! You two our my pawns to use and torture, so now I have to prove it by stepping up my game. And you know what that means Foxy.

Lazyfox: O_o Y...yo..you don't m...me...mean i..'it' do you? -scared out of her mind-

Crossover: -Fox grin- Yes~ I mean 'IT' Foxy it's time for you to enter the CLOSET -lighting flashes as a black and red door appears-

Lazyfox: -starts crying while running away- NOOOOO ANYTHING, BUT THAT!

Crossover: -chases her down and ties her up- There, there It'll be over soon` -coos while petting her head before tossing her in the closet-

**Crossover turns on the tv showing the inside of the room to show Foxy on the ground struggling to get free. The room was filled with many R-rated devices and a creepy shadow was standing behind her **

Sasuke: Mwhaha what a beautiful position your in love~ Time to have some fun~

Lazyfox: -struggle harder to get free- NO STAY AWAY!

**Screen goes blank**

Random: O_o OMG NOOOOO!

Crossover: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Remember this and remember it well. I am the only one allowed to to torture you guys! -grabs Random and starts petting her hair-

Random: -totally and utterly scared- Will someone be able to stop Mizuki from ruining Naruko's chances at graduating? Will Foxy escape before Sasuke gets her? Where the hell is the Demon lady and Minato when you need them?! And will Crossover go back to normal..

Crossover: Probably not

Random: And Will SOMEONE please SAVE US! Review and find out so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	31. Graduation Exam part 3: Ninjutsu

Lazyfox: -Curled up in Random's arms- H…he tried to do t..things.. Hor..Horrible things

Random: There, there it's going to be okay. Spy is taking care of him as we speak and at least Riku saved you before things got worse right?

Lazyfox: I still need a hot. Boiling Hot shower to feel clean again -trembling in fear-

Random: Which I have prepared for you. Besides be happy your on Summer vacation which means your finally a SENIOR! ^.^

Lazyfox: -smiles slightly- Your right. I should be happy and screw the teme. If he even tries to come after me again I'll use Magic as a shield :3

Magic: -poofs in- Ah hurtful :'(

Lazyfox: Get over it traitor! -throws a kunai at him-

Random: That's my girl. Now come along we have to go watch the Crazy lady and Riku torture Mizuki.

Lazyfox: Ohhhh I'll bring the popcorn ^.^

Magic: Can I come?

Lazyfox and Random: NO!

Magic: Wah sooooo mean! -runs away crying-

Random: That was fun. Teach him not to deny me the things that I want :3 LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto or it's characters.

Lazyfox: Good one. Now that us go watch the silver haired bastard get destroyed~

* * *

Naruko was still trying to escape from Sakura not paying attention to where she was going until she was pulled into a tree. She started squirming and kicking hoping to break free from her mysterious captor until she recognized who they were.

"Settle down Naru-Chan. I wouldn't want you to fall" Lee teased his blonde headed crush while watching their friends run by their hiding spot.

Once he felt Naruko had stop struggling he eased up his grip to let her turn around and was rewarded with a huge smile and hug.

"Oh my gosh! Bushy-brow what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on some kind of mission or something?" she asked.

Lee returned the hug missing the girl very much this past year of not being able to spend time with her due to missions and training with his team. "Nope. Today Gai-Sensei gave us the day off and I thought I visit you guys during your lunch break."

"Awe Bushy-Brow that's so sweet of you. I really am glad you came by you probably saved my life" she giggled looking down at the raging Sakura.

Lee laughed too. "Why is Sakura-chan after you?"

"I claimed that she had a crush on Kiba. She got really mad about that and started chasing me, but in my defense she started it" Naruko stated claiming her innocence.

Lee raised a questioning brow. "How so?"

"She called me and Shika love birds before the second part of our exam started, so it was only fair I got her back" she tells him.

"Well that wasn't very nice oh Sakura-Chan to tease you, but that's no excuse for you to tease her back Naru-Chan" Lee reasoned hoping he was able to hide his displeasure of hearing her and Shikamaru being described as 'lovebirds'.

"Ah Bushy-Brow your suppose to be on my side" she whined.

"I am, but I'm also pointing out that you we're both in the wrong" he chuckled finding her pout adorable.

Naruko huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. Come on Bushy-Brow lets go find the others before it's time for us to go back inside" she tells him grabbing his hand and dragging him out the tree behind her.

The two hit the ground in front of their friends surprising them with their sudden appearance. Shikamaru felt his left eye give a small twitch when he saw Lee and Naruko holding hands.

"Hello my Youthful friends. How are your exams going?" Lee asked giving all of his friends a bright smile.

"Lee-San it's v..very nice to see you a..again" Hinata greeted returning his smile with one of her own.

"Yea Lee. It's been forever since we've seen you" Choji commented giving his green clad friend a pat on the back.

"How's Genin life been treating you?" Ino asked him.

"It's very nice to see you all too. I've missed hanging out with you guys" Lee tells them. "Being a Genin has been a lot of fun and I must say I was given an excellent sensei who has taught me a lot."

"So that's how you got away from me whiskers. Not fair you little cheat" Sakura growled stepping towards Naruko who squeaked and hid behind Lee's back.

Naruko peaked around his side and stuck her tongue out at her. "Nan not my fault Bushy-Brow loves me so much he's willing to save me from your wrath."

Lee blushed knowing Naruko meant a friendship type of love, but hearing her say it just made him feel warm sensations fill his heart. _"Oh Naru-Chan if only you knew how true those words meant."_

Shikamaru was growling to himself not liking how close and Lee were or the color spreading across his face. _"Blue-eyes needs to choose her words more wisely she might give Lee the wrong idea and that'll just led to a troublesome situation." _

Sasuke was leaning against the tree enjoying the show finding the rivalry between Shikamaru and Lee to be awesome entertainment. _"Wonder which one is going to be brave enough to confess to her first. Whoever it is better treat her right or face the consequences"_ he thought before he felt a presences beside him. Looking to his left he saw Hinata standing beside him. "Something wrong?"

Hinata flushed a little before shaking her head no. "N...no. I was just w...won..wondering if you were fe...feeling left out" she stuttered fiddling with her two index fingers while staring at the ground.

Sasuke gave a small smile at the blue haired girl touched by her kindness. "Nah. I'm just enjoying the quiet while I can. Knowing the Dobe is going to cause another ruckus soon."

Hinata let out a soft giggle. "You know her so well" she said softly.

Sasuke gave a small shrug. "I've lived with the Dobe for a couple years now, if I didn't know her by now I be a bigger idiot then her" he said before hissing out in pain from getting hit in the forehead again.

"I heard that teme!" Naruko yelled.

"Why you little brat" Sasuke hissed lunging for her who yelped and started running away again. "Dobe get back here!" he hollered giving chase.

Naruko looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out. "Catch me if you can teme!" she challenged giggling as she did so.

"Troublesome girl. Why can't she ever stay out of trouble" Shikamaru sighed while everyone was too busy laughing at their blonde haired friend's antics.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was soon time for the kids to be called back inside to prepare for the final section of their test. So the gang bid their goodbyes to Lee who in turn wished them all the best of luck before they parted ways. Once back inside the class room they were greeted with the sight of a smiling Iruka and impassive Mizuki.

"I like to congratulate you all for making it to your final section of your exam and I wish you all to continue to do your very best. Before we call you in the next room to administrate the final test we want to give you all a little warm up exercise. With that being said I want everyone to line up against the wall" Iruka explained watching his students do as he asked. "Now I want you all to all come up one by one to perform the transformation jutsu."

This little request got some groans of displeasure from some students while others were okay or passive with the request, while one student had a look of pure mischief on their face.

_"Hehe time to bust out my new jutsu" _Naruko thought giddily.

Shikamaru and Sasuke gave Naruko a worried look knowing that look meant trouble which in turn meant headaches for them.

Iruka not catching his adopted daughter's mischievous gaze began calling up the students to perform their jutsu. Some kids transformed into him, while others transformed into the Third Hokage, and everyone else transformed into their parents. Soon it was Naruko's turn and by the looks of it she was ready to burst with excitement.

"Okay Naruko your turn" Iruka said slightly regretting his decision once he saw the fox like grin on her face get wider. _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" _he asked as a nervous sweat-drop appeared.

Naruko performed her hand signs quickly. "Transform!" she yelled creating a huge cloud of smoke around her causing the class to cough not expecting that much smoke to appear.

Once recovered from their coughing fit the class turned back to where Naruko stood or where Naruko once stood and where all sent into a state of shock at what they saw.

_"What. The. HELL!" _was the thought on everybody's mind as they gazed at Naruko's new form.

In the place of Naruko stood a taller and older version of herself. Her hair was longer, her body had all the right curves that any woman would wish for, but what got everyone's attention (mostly they guys) was the fact she was completely naked.

"Why Hello there boys~" she purred seductively giving her male classmates a cute wink that gave most of them massive nosebleeds and caused most of the girls to blush in embarrassment.

Soon another cloud appeared around Naruko and when it was gone it reviled her laying on the ground laughing her butt off.

"Haha! You guys should have seen your faces. It was priceless" she panted out through her hysteric laughter.

Sakura and Ino's fist shook in uncontrollable rage as they approached the laughing blonde. "NARUKOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruko jumped up in fright as she backed away from the angry duo giving them a sheepish smile. "Ease up Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan. It was just a joke" she said sheepishly hoping to calm the angry pinkette and blond down only succeeding to make them angrier.

Sakura and Ino roared and lunged for Naruko only for said girl to scream and sprint away from them hoping she would be able to escape.

"Ummmmm s..Sho..Should we he..help Na..Naru-Chan?" Hinata stuttered out still blushing a deep crimson red turning to her remaining friends to see Choji in a daze, Sasuke shaking in restrained anger, and Shikamaru staring off into space.

_"Stupid Dobe. What was she thinking doing something like that in front of so many perverts!" _Sasuke raged inside his head wishing he had his hands on Naruko to teach her not to do stupid things like that.

_"Pretty"_ Was the only thought running through Choji's head.

Shikamaru's mind was sent into overdrive as his mind kept replaying the latest scene over and over again making a small trail of blood drip down his nose. _"Troublesome girl" _he growled feeling like a pervert for having his mind filled with the picture of his older naked best friend. _"She's going to kill me someday with her antics. Ah what a drag."_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soon was back to normal aside from Naruko nursing to lumps on her head and sore pigtails curtsy of Sasuke who felt it was right to dish out his own dose of punishment for her little stunt.

"Jerks. You have no sense of humor" she pouted before whining in pain again as Sasuke yanked on her sore pigtails.

"I suggest you stop whining before I give you something to whine about" he threatened before glaring at some boy's who were giving Naruko lecherous glances.

Naruko gave him her wounded puppy look that got him to let her go only after flicking her forehead as he headed towards his seat awaiting for Iruka to begin the official test.

Iruka stood at the front of the class caressing the bridge of his nose finding Naruko's stunt more stressful than amusing. Letting out a loud sigh he decided it was time to move on. "Well, that was...interesting, but also time consuming so for the sake of time lets move on to the test. Mizuki and I will be stationed in the next room over and one by one I will call you in their and ask you all to perform the clone jutsu. After the last student is called through we will tally your results and announce the graduating students."

With that said Iruka and Mizuki walked into the next room calling Shino in to begin the test.

Time ticked by and one by students got up and left the room to the next each with thought of passing to become genin. Naruko sat in her chair watching each of her friends leave the room and come back looking confident in their performance until it was finally her turn.

Getting up Naruko made her way to the exam room only pausing when Shikamaru grabbed her hand.

"Good luck Blue-eyes and don't worry you'll be fine" he tells her which made her smile as she squeezed his hand in thanks before going into the room with Iruka and Mizuki.

"Okay Naruko just create three clones and your done" Iruka tells her with an encouraging smile on his face.

_"Okay here goes nothing." _Naruko thought performing the needed hand signs while pouring in a huge amount of chakra into her hands hoping to create the needed clones.

A poof of smoke appeared next to her that soon disappeared to revile a sickly pale copy of Naruko laying limply on the ground beside her. The occupants of the room sweat dropped at the poor excuse for a clone.

"Umm do I get any points for that?" Naruko asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Naruko" Iruka tells her softly watching her hang her head down shamefully knowing how much graduating means to her.

"Oh come now Iruka we spare her a few points. She did at least create one" Mizuki said with false sympathy lining his voice.

Naruko looked up hopefully only to be shot back down when she saw Iruka shake his head negatively.

_"I want to, but I can't show her any special treatment" _Iruka thought bitterly seeing the false hope rising in her eyes. "I'm sorry we can't. The other students either created all three clones or one stable one. I'm sorry, but you receive no points for this test.

Naruko hung her head down as she exited the exam room and went back into the classroom hiding her face in her arms as she sat back down in her seat.

Her friends all gave her sympathetic glances knowing the depressed cloud over her head meant she failed and not wanting to upset her anymore than she was they let her be.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Iruka and Mizuki came back into the classroom rolling in a table containing the Konoha official ninja headbands after they had finished tallying the scores.

"For those names I'm about to call I am so pleased to have been your teacher and I wish you all the best of luck in the future as you continue to advance in your life as ninja" Iruka said as everyone sat up straighter waiting to hear the names of the graduates. "Our first graduate is Shino Aburame."

With his name called Shino got up and walked down the stairs to receive his headband before going back to his seat.

"Next Choji Akimichi."

"WOOHOOOOO!" Choji cheered going down to get his headband jumping a little in excitement before going back to his seat.

_**(Skipping the names of unknown students)**_

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura looked smug as she walked down to get her headband sticking her tongue out at Kiba as she went.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Oh thank goodness" She whispered going down to get her headband receiving a huge hug from Naruko when she came back to her seat.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"In your face Bubblegum!" he cheered making Sakura growl and glare at him as he went to get his headband.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Ah do I have to get up?" he asked while yawning only to yelp as Naruko pushed him out his chair. "Troublesome girl" he sighed walking down to get his headband feeling Naruko's smirking face following him.

Soon Iruka was down to his final two headbands and that got the attention of the remaining three students who have not had their name called. Naruko felt a sinking feeling inside her stomach as she stared at the two headbands before glancing behind her to see the same expression on Sasuke and Ino's face.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke said nothing as he walked down not even chancing a glance to Naruko as he passed before returning to his seat.

The class was in stunned silence as they awaited for the final name to be called while others were dreading the announcement knowing what it meant for the other.

Two blond headed girls stared at the final headband knowing one of their names was about to be called and thought clenched at their hearts. Iruka not being able to bear the silence anymore looked up to announce the final name feeling his heart break as he looked into sad, but accepting eyes.

"Ino Yamanaka."

* * *

Lazyfox: -hiding in a bomb shelter- Please don't kill me!

Kushina: -in her bathrobe- YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!

Random: -hiding with Foxy- We're gonna Die :'(

Lazyfox: Yep. It was nice knowing ya old friend -hugs Random-

Random: Likewise -hugs back-

Kushina: -Bringing out her weapons of mass destruction attacking Lazy and Random with everything she got- DIE BITCHES DIE!

Minato: -still in shock from Naruko's transformation- How could you let my little girl do that

Crossover: I fixed the wheel time for another glorious torture segment XD -Makes the closet reappear-

Lazyfox: O_o NOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN!

Crossover: Relax it's not for you it's for Sasuke. You can think Riku and Spy for saving you and tied Sasuke up. Yo Magic get your ass back on stage!

Magic: -poofs in- Ah how rude! Don't you people have any manners?

Crossover: No now get in the closet -pushes Magic into the Closet-

Magic: ASSHOLE! -Sees a tied up Sasuke- What do you want me to do with him?

Crossover: Turn him into a Neko

Magic: On it! -turns Sasuke into a Neko- Now what?

Crossover: Poof Random in there wearing a Skimpy Kitty outfit

Lazyfox, Magic and Sasuke: Ahhh the MENTAL Scaring!

Crossover: It's what I'm best at XD

Random: -walks into the closet in her outfit- Oh Sasuke~ You've been a bad boy and you need to be punished -cracks her whip-

Magic: Ah let me out! Let me out my powers aren't working!

Crossover: Haha added victim nice. Random have fun and remember play nice~

Sasuke and Magic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lazyfox: Well that was interesting and guess their isn't much left to say except I hope this shield will hold out long enough to write the next chapter that will likely save my ass or get it torched. So until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	32. The truth will set you free

Lazyfox: Wahhhhhh! :'( My studio my precious studio! It's ruined! –cries mournfully at the destruction that had befallen the studio-

Random: -walks out the closet looking happy and satisfied- :3 Simply AMAZING~ I can die happy now

Lazyfox: Well, at least someone's happy. Happy you not seen what Kushina has done to the place! The repairs are going to cost us a fortune. And would you please put some clothes on! –covering her eyes-

Random: Whoops. Forgot about them –poofs into her regular clothes- sorry bout that ;) No need to worry we have plenty of savings and besides we can rebuild the Emo corner now!

Lazyfox: Yea, whatever just come on. We're heading over to your place until the repairs on this place is finished –poofs them to Random's house-

Random: Sorry for the mess haven't been here in like forever –blows away the spider webs-

Lazyfox: O_o Damn I knew you haven't been here in a while, but damn this place's a wreak

Random: I know, but that's what I get for taking years off from writing. Curse the loss of my writing muse

Lazyfox: Yea if you say so. Okay guys time to get down to business. I read that some of you are upset about Naruko not graduating and I am too, but to be honest I have a plan for that, so bear with me on that. With that said let's move on to the next chapter. As you all know I do not own Naruto or the characters just the story.

* * *

_*** Last time ***_

_**Two blond headed girls started at the final headband with heart stopping anticipation knowing that the other's dream would be crushed. Iruka stared at the final name to be called and let out a small sad sigh feeling his heart clenching painfully inside his chest. He did not want to make this announcement, but knew he had too no matter how much the news was going to hurt. Bringing up his sad brown eyes he locked gazes with sad, but accepting blue eyes as he announced the last name remorsefully.  
**_

_**"The final graduate is Ino Yamanaka."  
**_

_*** END RECAP***_

Naruko knew what the results were going to be and she accepted it, but when Iruka called out Ino's name hit her hard. She felt a sting stir behind her eyes and she felt small and trapped in the room especially when she could feel the pity looks of her friends and sensei on her. _"No I don't want their pity I don't need it!"_ she screamed to herself as she jumped out of her seat running out of the classroom and did not look back even when she heard the concern calls of her friends and sensei.

Shikamaru and Sasuke both jumped out of their chairs fully prepared to chase after Naruko, but Iruka stopped them and gave sympathetic glances knowing exactly how they felt. "Just let her be by herself for awhile. She just needs a few minutes to herself" he said softly.

Sasuke growled in irritation not liking this situation at all while Shikamaru didn't voice his displeasure you could see it in his eyes as retook their seats as the class fell into a state of awkward silence not knowing what to do now. As everyone lost themselves in their own thoughts they all failed to see the gleeful and evil smirk of a certain silver haired individual.

_"Everything is going according to plan" _Mizuki thought wickedly seeing the tormented and haunted look on Iruka's face knowing the other Chunin was hurting. _"Enjoy the pain Iruka because a lot more is coming your way."_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruko ran out of the academy grounds into the streets of Konoha trying to ignore the tears streaming down her face and the aching inside her chest continuing to run blindly through the streets ignoring everyone she passed even a familiar man and his girlfriend in her mad dash to escape from the pain.

Asuma looked at the back of the fleeing blond and felt worry settle around him when he caught sight of the tears falling down her face. "Hime? What on earth could have happened to her?"

"Wasn't today the big graduation exam? Maybe she didn't pass" his girlfriend told him.

"Kurenai I can't believe that. Hime put her best effort into preparing for this exam and I know how much graduating meant to her, so there's no way she could have failed" he stated heading off to the academy.

"Where are you going?" Kurenai asked.

"To the academy. I'm going to get to the bottom of this" he tells her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was time for the students to be released from the academy with everyone filing out of the school to find their parents to pass on the exciting news of their new status of Genin. Well, not all the graduating students were feeling excited or joyous.

"P..Poor Naru-Chan. She must be so de..devastated' Hinata sniffled trying to fight back her own tears for her friend.

"It doesn't make sense. Even if the dobe failed the Ninjutsu section she still should have passed. I mean did anyone else notice that essay she wrote" Sasuke growled feeling like punching something to vent out his anger.

"Your right Blue-eyes should not have failed, but she did. So the question now is How did she fail and why someone failed her?" Shikamaru stated going into his analogizing mood which got everyone's attention.

"Wait Shikamaru. Are you saying someone tempered with Naruko's score?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"That's actually what I'm saying. Naruko shouldn't have failed so now we have to prove it" he tells her.

"I don't believe this. When I find the no good bastard who did this I'm going to kill him!" Ino raged angered by the thought of someone sabotaging Naruko like this.

"I knew there had to be a mistake. There's no way Naruko would fail not when her dream was on the line" Choji said making his face go cold in anger for the scum who hurt his friend.

"So I'm not the only one who believed that bullshit about Naruko failing" Asuma said coming up behind the group catching the kids by surprise.

"You got that right. Blue-eyes doesn't fail at anything she does, so of course I'm not going to accept the news of her supposed failure" Shikamaru gritted out showing signs of his anger in his facial features.

Asuma seeing the fired up expression in the usually lazy-boy's appearance brought a proud smirk to his face. "Good then lets go catch this rat and nail his ass to the wall for hurting our little Hime."

"HAI!" the kids yelled all determined to prove Naruko was sabotaged.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Up on a tall building facing towards the Hokage monument sat a sobbing Naruko as she tried fruitlessly to dry her eyes or to stop the aching in her chest. "Kuso! Why won't these tears stop! I knew I was a failure so shouldn't I feel any type of sorrow just disappointment. It's my own fault so why? So Why won't these tears stop falling!" Naruko screamed to the faces on the mountain as a cascade of tears flowed down her scared cheeks."Why can't I do anything right?! I try and I try, but nothing seems to go my way. I just want to prove myself and show everyone I'm not a failure. That when they look at me they see someone they can be proud of instead of a freak," she said softly burying her face into her knees.

"Maybe you can" Said a gentle voice from behind the sobbing girl.

Naruko jerked her head up and almost gave herself whip lash as she turned towards the person behind her. "M..Mizu...Mizuki-se..Sensei?" she inquired through her sobbing before feeling embarrassed about crying in front of a Chunin and scrubbed harshly at her tears.

Mizuki looked disgusted at the mess of a girl but shook of the feeling as he plastered on a fake gentle and caring face as he crouched by the girl gently patting her head soothingly. "I know it's tough watching your friends graduate, but I think I know of a way you can graduate with them, but to be honest it's against the law to perform this secret exam."

"Really. What is it?! I'll do anything if it means I can graduate" Naruko asked near the point of begging.

"Well, Naruko I want you to graduate so I'll tell you. You see you have to sneak into the Hokage tower and steal one of his forbidden scrolls and master one jutsu from it. If you do this successfully without being caught then you graduate" Mizuki said giving her a fake encouraging smile.

Inside her head Naruko knew this challenge was wrong and would get her into serious trouble and not only that it would be like she was betraying her grandpa, but the though of being taken away from her friends and most importantly from Shikamaru overruled all her thoughts. "Okay. I'll do it. I steal the sacred scroll."

Mizuki smiled deviously petting Naruko's head with fact affection. "That's a good girl. Once you get the scroll met me at training ground number three deep inside the woods their's an old abandoned cabin. We'll meet there" he tells her.

"Why do I have to meet you in the woods?" Naruko asked finding that to be a little suspicious.

"It's a place where you can practice that new jutsu without having someone find you. Remember if anyone finds you you fail the test and since I'm the instructor for this exam it has to be a secret spot only the two of us know about" Mizuki explained hoping Naruko would fall for his lies.

Naruko looked unsure for a moment before casting away her doubts deciding to focus on her new mission. "Alright. So when do I start?"

"Right now. You have until dawn to pass this exam or your going to have to reenter the academy next year" Mizuki said taking a step away from her giving her one last pat on the head.

Naruko nodded and jumped off the roof keeping herself hidden from the villagers as she approached the Hokage tower.

Mizuki watched the girl disappear before looking disgusted with himself. "Well that was disgusting, but at least I got the stupid demon following my plan. Now time I just have to sit back and wait for things to fall into place" he said deviously as he too disappeared off the roof.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So Shikamaru how do you plan to prove Naruko's score was tampered with?" Ino asked as her and the others followed behind the Nara heir as they broke into the abandoned academy.

Shikamaru ignored Ino's question as he concentrated on picking the lock to Mizuki's office. Once he got the lock picked he walked into the room and towards the desk to begin his search. The others took the hint and spread out to look for clues.

"I know we want to prove Hime didn't fail and all, but do you really think Mizuki would be stupid enough to leave behind evidence of his crime?" Asuma asked watching the six kids scan the room.

Shikamaru flipped through the papers on the desk until he found a hidden booklet under a stack of papers and let a smirk on his face as he held up the test booklet towards the stunned Jonin. "This answer your question?" he asked smugly.

"I'll be damned. Way to go kid, but what made you suspect Mizuki?" Asuma asked taking the booklet from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gave a frown as the image of the Silver haired man appeared into his mind remembering how he was giving Naruko a cold glare. "I never trust anyone who glares hatefully at Blue-eyes."

Asuma and the others gave small smirks at Shikamaru's reason. "I see well since we have our proof I'll bring this to my father so he can deal with situation personally, but as for you kids I think it be best for you all to head home. Your parents are probably worried since they didn't see you after school" he tells them getting nods from the kids as they filed out of the room.

Before Shikamaru left the classroom Asuma stopped him by grabbing on his shoulder. "Yea Asuma-Sensei?"

"Good work tonight kid. Keep that attitude up and you might just pull rank in no time and don't worry about Hime by now she's cooled off and you can talk to her" Asuma tells him confidently before busting out into a goofy grin. "Besides I think Hime would like to see her prince charming after he so gallantly saved her from her cruel tormentor" he teased poking Shikamaru's flushed cheek.

Shikamaru blushed at being called Naruko's prince. Slapping away the Jonin's teasing poke he huffed and left the classroom muttering about troublesome sensei's as he headed home with his friends.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruko crouched in the shadows of the Hokage tower outside her Grandfather's office watching as her grandpa thoroughly examining his paper work or so she thought. Taking a closer look she saw that her grandfather was not reading a document, but a copy of Icha Icha and was giggling perversely at the material inside the book. _"Oh wow I can't believe it. Grandpa's an undercover pervert like Nii-Chan. Hehe at least I got some blackmail on him" _she thought mischievously as she crawled passed his window headed to the scroll room.

Once she reached the scroll room she picked the lock on the window and climbed inside the room hoping she find the forbidden scroll fast. Scanning the room she gave a happy cheer seeing the scroll hanging on the wall in front of her. Rushing over to the scroll and taking it off the wall she failed to notice her triggering the trap set inside the room until she felt herself hit the wall. Naruko lay on her side trying to blink away the daze in her eyes and was scared when she saw the door bust open by an Anbu agent in a Hawk's mask and her Grandpa.

Hiruzen stood at the door with a stoned face preparing to deal with an enemy, but was stunned when he saw it was Naruko inside. "Naruko? What in the name of Kami are you doing in here!" he demanded going upset with his granddaughter.

Naruko flinched away from the stone cold and hurt expression her grandpa was giving him giving him a small remorseful look before she jumped to her feet and dashed out the window. _"I'm sorry Grandpa, but I had to do this. Please forgive me"_ she prayed as jumped off the neighboring rooftops.

"Naruko! Get back here!" Hiruzen yelled going to the window to watch the blond haired girl disappear into the night. "Oh Naruko what are you planning?"

"Sir, we need to send out a party to catch the girl before she opens the scroll" the Hawk masked Anbu stated.

Hiruzen bit into his lip before sighing. "Of course. Send out all personal Chunin and Jonin. Naruko must be found immediately" he ordered shadowing his eyes as he retreated back into his office. _"Kaede watch over Naruko and make sure does not do something she will regret._"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Iruka was laying down inside his room staring at the ceiling feeling awful about today's events. His mind kept going back to the image of Naruko's heart broken expression when he did not call her name. He turned to his side in curled up hoping that would ease the ache he felt in his chest and stomach, but it only made him feel worse. _"I failed her as a teacher. I should have done more to prepare her for the exam especially with her ninjutsu skills, but if I did I would have shown favoritism and that wouldn't have been fair. If that is the reason then why do I feel so low down and rotten"_ he thought beating himself up about Naruko failure.

Before he could beat himself up some more a loud pricing knock came at his door. Groaning the miserable Chunin got up and went to answer the door and was a little surprised by his visitor. "Shikamaru? What in the world are you doing here at this time of night?"_  
_

"Is Blue-eyes here? I went to check on her at home, but I couldn't find here so I thought she came to you" Shikamaru stated.

Iruka felt uneasy about this discovery. "No she isn't. I haven't seen Naruko since she took off out of the classroom this afternoon."

Shikamaru frowned deeper. "Neither have I. This isn't like Naruko she doesn't just disappear without someone knowing where she is."

Iruka was about to comment on that when Kakashi and Rin appeared in front of them. "Iruka please tel me Naruko is with you" Kakashi asked with a edge of worry laced in his voice while Rin was looking nervous even with her anbu mask covering her facial expression.

Shikamaru and Iruka's worry soon turned to panic at sight and sound of the distraught duo. "No she's not. Why? Has something happened to her?" he demanded.

"Kuso! We have to find her fast. Naruko stole the third Hokage's forbidden scroll. Everyone in the village is looking for her and I'm afraid what could happen to her if someone other than us finds her" Kakashi explained letting his brother instincts take over.

Shikamaru and Iruka gasped in disbelief. "That's impossible. Blue-eyes would never steal. Let alone from her own grandfather" Shikamaru said going on the defensive for his blue eyed best friend.

"Shikamaru we wouldn't believe it ourselves if the Third himself didn't tell us" Rin said knowing how hard it was to take in the news.

Iruka gritted his teeth not liking this situation more by the second. "We don't have time for this. Naruko in danger the longer we stand here. Lets break off into pairs and search and when we find her we can ask her why she did what she did" he purposed wanting to be off searching for Naruko now.

"Right. Lets go before anyone else finds her" Kakashi said disappearing with Rin as they rejoined the search leaving Iruka and Shikamaru to head off in the opposite direction.

"Iruka-sensei do you know where we can find her?" Shikamaru asked following behind his academy teacher.

"Not really, but this is Naruko where talking about I can always find her when she's hiding from people when she's in trouble" Iruka teased lightly hoping to bring a little light to this situation.

Shikamaru gave him a small smile of thanks before turning serious determined to find Naruko before she could get hurt.

Iruka watched the seriousness in Shikamaru's eyes and felt a little encouraged by his display before he felt his guilt coming back. "This is my fault. She's probably doing this as a form of rebellion for not graduating and it's my fault I was a lousy teacher to her" he said sadly.

Shikamaru glanced at his depressed sensei and gave a low growl of hate towards Mizuki for making Naruko's father figure feel like this. "Your wrong Iruka-Sensei. Naruko didn't fail because of you or because of herself. She was sabotaged by that low life Mizuki" he reviled.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked stunned by this revelation.

"I. No we as in everyone wouldn't accept the fact Naruko failed so with Asuma-Sensei's help we sneaked our way into the academy after it closed look for proof that Naruko was sabotaged and I found it on Mizuki's desk. The idiot forgot to destroy Blue-eyes' original test showing she made a perfect score on her written exam" he explained watching the confusion disappear from his sensei's eyes and turn into a fiery hate.

"Mizuki that bastard! How dare he do that to Naruko. After we find her I'm going to make that bastard pay for hurting her" Iruka growled enraged by this new development.

"I'm right there with you Iruka-sensei. No gets away with hurting Blue-eyes not while I'm around" Shikamaru whispered. "Putting our plans for revenge lets find Blue-eyes first then we can make the low life pay."

"Right" Iruka agreed moving faster feeling more desperate to find Naruko so he could apologize to her and make everything better for her. _"Naruko where ever you are stay safe we're coming to get you."_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruko leaned up against the old cabin wall panting in hurried gasps of breaths feeling utterly exhausted. "Good grief. How the hell is a normal person expected to learn any of these jutsus! All they do is bleed you dry of your chakra" she groaned out looking ragged and battered from her extensive training before a wide and proud grin spread across her face. "Hehe good thing I'm not a normal person."

"You may not be normal, but you are troublesome that's for sure" Shikamaru commented gazing at her lazily with a hint of anger while Iruka was looking at her with suppressed anger.

"Naruko you idiot! Do you have any idea how much trouble your in young lady!" Iruka demanded letting put some of his pent up anger.

Naruko Jerked her head up beaming happily at the two men ignoring their comments as she jumped to her feet looking excited and happy. "Shika! Iruka-sensei! Hehe looks like you guys found me, but it's too late to fail me cuz I learned this awesome knew jutsu which means I can graduate. Believe It!" she said excitedly.

Shikamaru and Iruka gave her confused glances cut off guard by her declaration. "Blue-eyes what are you talking about?"

"The secret graduation exam. It's for those who don't pass their final exam at the academy. All I had to do was steal this here scroll and master a jutsu out of it without getting caught before sunrise. Well, I mastered not only one jutsu, but two before found me Iruka-sensei so that means I get to graduate with everyone once I show you one the jutsu's I learned" Naruko explained excitedly feeling accomplished with her skills.

"Naruko who in the world told you a story like that?" Iruka asked while taking in her tattered and exhausted form noticing all the cuts and scrapes on her arms, legs and face along with her torn outfit. _"My lord she has been training. She practically looks dead on her feet and what is up with that puddle of blood at her feet?" _

"Mizuki-Sensei told me about it. He said it was a secret exam no one can know about except for a select few. He also the one who told me about this spot" Naruko said losing some of her cheer when she saw the angered expressions on Iruka and Shikamaru's faces. "What's wrong? Did I get something wrong with the exam?"

"Blue-eyes this was a set up by Mizuki. You never failed the graduation exam it was all Mizuki's doing. He sabotaged you and then tricked you into stealing that scroll" Shikamaru tells her.

"What? That can't be why would he do something like that?!" she screamed horrified beyond belief as the betrayed face of her grandfather flashed through her mind. "You mean I...I betrayed Gr..Grandpa because of a lie!"

Iruka and Shikamaru felt their heart clench at how distraught Naruko was becoming at the thought of betraying her grandfather and wanted to say something to calm her, but were alerted to the sounds of approaching projectiles. Shikamaru leaped towards Naruko successfully knocking her out of harms way while his left shoulder ignite in a flare of pain. While Iruka took the extent of the attack shielding the kids from the kunai and Shuriken shower.

Naruko was horrified by the sudden attack on her best friend and father figure. "Wh...what's go..going on!"

At Naruko's demand an evil and malicious laugh filled the once quite night air as a dark silhouette appeared on a near by tree hidden in the darkness until a stream of moonlight illuminated the silhouette reveling Mizuki's evil and twisted face.

"Looks like you found our little hiding spot Iruka, but I guess I had to much expectation for the demon bitch to actually accomplish a simple task like this" Mizuki said cruelly giving Naruko a nasty smile.

Shikamaru hissed in pain as he ripped the Kunai out of shoulder and threw it at Mizuki's head watching him dodge it effortlessly. "Shut your mouth! Don't you ever call Naruko that!" he yelled glaring hatefully up the silver haired man.

Naruko flinched never hearing Shikamaru yell like that before or show so much hate in his always kind brown eyes.

Mizuki ignored the Nara heir angry outburst and fixated his gaze on the wounded Iruka and the trembling blond. "To be honest I'm a little surprised at you Iruka. I never thought I see the day you show affection for the monster that killed your parents and left you all alone."

"Shut up Mizuki! There is only one monster here and that is you. How dare you lie to Naruko and make her feel pain" Iruka growled ripping a kunai out of his leg making it gush blood.

Mizuki let out a harsh and maniacal laugh. "I'm the liar? That's where he's wrong Naruko. I have never lied to you, but everyone else has. All the people you care about and hold dear have been lying to you your whole life even that dead grandma of your's" he sneered savoring the look of pure horror on Iruka's face. _"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart Iruka and the first thing I'm going to tear out is your heart."_

Naruko made herself look up at this evil man not wanting to listen to him anymore. "Shut up! Like I'm going to believe anything you have to say and don't you dare talk bad about my Grandma you sick bastard!" she yelled covering her ears with her trembling hands.

"I know it's hard to accept Naruko, but what I'm to tell you the truth and even Iruka can't call me a liar for it. You see their's an S class secret keep in this village that everyone knows about well except for you. Reason why you don't know is because the Third Hokage made a decree stating no one in the village is allowed to tell you that you are..."

"MIZUKI SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER!" Iruka screamed trying to prevent Naruko from finding out the truth.

Naruko removed her hand from her ears hearing Iruka's scream turned her wide eyes on him before moving them to Mizuki. "A decree? Why did grandpa make a decree to keep a secret from me? What's the secret?!" she demanded knowing this could be the answer to all her questions though the though left a sinking feeling inside her stomach and an ache in her chest.

Shikamaru had figure out Naruko's secret out a long time ago and made it his mission to never let Naruko find out the truth knowing if she did it would cause her the greatest pain of all. "Naruko don't listen to him. He's just going to tell you more lies you can't believe a word he says."

"Oh it seems you figured out the secret too Nara, what a horrible friend you are. You didn't even bother telling your so called '**friend**' what she really is" Mizuki sneered spitting out the word friend like it was poison in his mouth. "Listen up Naruko the reason why you have been shunned, tormented, and hated by everyone in this village is because of the tragedy that took place twelve years ago. The tragedy that left Iruka orphaned and left our village in ruin was all your fault Naruko because you are the Nine-tailed fox!"

Naruko froze up not wanting to believe his words. "No way. I...I c..ca...can't be" she said desperately wanting this to be another lie, but knew it wasn't.

Flashes of her childhood appeared before her. The looks of hatred from the villagers, the attacks, the names, and the looks of pity from her love ones. They all made sense to her now. Everyone knew what she was and no one brother to tell her about it. This filled her with so much anger and sadness.

"KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!" she yelled creating a whirlpool of Chakra to surround her before she fell to her knees sobbing as she pounded her fist onto the ground.

Shikamaru and Iruka slumped over in defeat as the truth was finally reveled and saw Naruko's completely broken form slumped over crying out her pain.

"Mizuki you bastard how could you! She didn't deserve this!" Iruka yelled keeping his own tears at bay as he watched Naruko pound away at the ground.

Mizuki let another howl of twisted laughter fill the air. "You can stop pretending Iruka. I know you hate her. Everyone hates you Naruko! No one will ever except a demon like you. No one can ever love a monster like you!" he shouted throwing a his oversize Shuriken at Naruko's broken form. "Time for you to die, Naruko!  
"

"NOOOOO NARUKOOOOOOO!"

***Splash***

Naruko heard the sound of mental clashing against bone and the dripping sound of blood. She felt no pain, but felt the warm stickiness of blood on her hands. Raising her head she felt her heart drop as she looked into familiar brown eyes.

"S...Sh...Shika...SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru coughed up blood as he faced Naruko watching as a few drops landed on her tear stained face and slowly raised his shaking hand to wipe it away. "Tr..Troublesome g..girl."

Naruko looked ready to cry again. "Why? W...Why did you save me!" she demanded fighting back her tears.

Shikamaru coughed again, but soon he turned his trembling lips into the smile he only shows to Naruko. "Be..Because he's wr...wrong. There is s..som..someone who can l..lov..love you. Wh..Who does Love you." he started saying before he began coughing again fighting to regain his breathing so he can finally tell her the truth.

Naruko felt like her world was crashing as she watched Shikamaru coughing up blood and gasp for breath. "Shika. Stop you have to rest and let me heal you" she pleaded trying to get him to stop not wanting to hear anymore lies. "There's no one who can love a monster like me" she whispered repeating Mizuki's words.

Shikamaru shook his head gripped Naruko's face in his shaking hands wanting her to look at him when he said this. "Blue-eyes h..he's wr..wrong because I...I...l..Lo..Lov..." he passed out before completing his sentence.

Naruko started panicking watching Shikamaru pass out and thought he had died. "NOO! Shikamaru you can't die you can't!" she screamed holding him close to her letting her tears go as she clutch his prone body to her. "Don't leave me" she pleaded.

Mizuki frowned at the sight of Naruko's tears. "A filthy demon like you shouldn't be able to shed tears of sorrow like that. I was planning on sparing the boy, but he decided to be an idiot and protect a waste of air like you and a perfectly good Shuriken to boot" he said detaching his second shrunken from it's holster. "Guess this time I'll make sure it hits you straight in the heart demon!"

Before he could release the Shuriken he was knocked out of the tree by Iruka landing a powerful kick to his head crashing him to the ground. On impact Iruka grunted in pain as his wounds gushed out small amounts of blood as he panted over Mizuki's fallen form. "Naruko. I know this is difficult for you, but you have to get out of here. Take Shikamaru and run I'll handle Mizuki."

Naruko glanced up at him with frightened eyes, but gave a hasty nod as she gently picked Shikamaru up the best way she could as she ran deep into the forest.

Iruka watched them go before turning back to Mizuki. "It's time for you to pay Mizuki" he growled getting into his fighting stance squaring off with his former colleague.

Mizuki huffed whipping the blood off his lip. "Don't make me laugh Iruka. You can't do anything to me except by time for the boy and the demon bitch, but that still won't be enough to stop me. I'll find them and kill them!"

"I won't let you!" Iruka screamed charging at the silver man thrusting out his right fist towards his face.

Mizuki smirked and dodged the attack and delivered a vicious right hook to Iruka's wounded abdomen making the brunette spit up blood while clutching the bleeding wound. "Your pathetic Iruka. To think I once considered you my equal, but now your just another pathetic worm I have to crush to get what I want. And right now I want that scroll and the demons head, so consider yourself special I'm saving you for last" he said kicking out Iruka's wounded leg before heading in the direction Naruko took off in.

Iruka grunted in pain as he slowly climbed to his feet refusing to allow Mizuki to follow through with his threat. "Naruko, Shikamaru I swear I'll protect you, so just hold on" he vowed as he too took off after them.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruko sat behind a tree resting against it as she slowed down her breathing and concentrated on what she had to do. She looked down at Shikamaru's sleeping face and gently moved his loose hair out of his face. "You idiot don't ever scare me like this again" she said softly to him as she focused her Chakra into her hands to perform her mystical hand ninjutsu to start healing Shikamaru's injury.

Time passed by slowly as she watched the bleeding stop and the wound heal, but soon her attention was taken from her healing when a loud crash sounded behind the tree they were hiding. Naruko ceased all breathing and movement as she heard Iruka-sensei and Mizuki's voice.

"Iruka you fool. What is the point of protecting the monster that destroyed our village and killed your parents. Are you that hellbent on keeping me away from desire?" Mizuki demanded.

"There's no way I'll let an idiot like you get your hands on that scroll" Iruka stated.

"Haha your the fool here Iruka not me. Can't you see that Naruko is just like me? She had the eyes of the demon back there. I bet she's using that scroll right now so she plan out her revenge on this entire village cuz that's just how a demon thinks" Mizuki mocked while laughing.

Naruko clenched her teeth angered about being compared to him and the demon. _"I'm not them I'm not like that!" _

_"Same as you?" _Iruka thought as he shadowed his eyes as he listened to Mizuki's pointless rant. "Yea, I guess your right."

Naruko gasped in shock not believing what Iruka had just said. _"So it's true. Iruka-Sensei really does think I'm a monster" _she thought feeling utterly defeated hearing the man she loved like a father call her a demon.

"That is how a demon and you would act, but that's not my Naruko. She's a one of a kind gem that makes everyone around her happy. She knows the true pain of never knowing the love of a father or a mother, but she still smiles. Her strength is greater than anyone I have ever know and for that I'm proud to call myself her sensei. So don't you ever call her a demon because that is not who she is. She is Naruko Uzumaki of Konoha and also my little girl so don't you ever disrespect her again!" Iruka shouted facing Mizuki with his ferocious glare conveying all his love for Naruko and hatred for Mizuki in that glare.

Naruko sat behind the tree crying her eyes out feeling Iruka's love for her from where she sat. _"He recognized me and called me his little girl!"_ she cried feeling the happiest she ever felt at that moment. She listened as Mizuki clipped off his last Shuriken. _"Sorry Shika I have to go, but I promise I'll be right back. It's time I showed everyone what Naruko Uzumaki can really do!"_

"If that's how you feel then you can die for that stupid kid of yours!" Mizuki yelled preparing his attack only to be silence when Naruko slammed a high jump knee to his chin sending him and her flying back a few feet.

Once stopping Naruko stood her ground panting in front of a stunned Iruka as planted the by her side. "If you ever lay another hand on my father. I'll kill you" she growled giving Mizuki the scariest and coldest glare she could muster.

"Naruko?" Iruka whispered feeling touched she called him father.

"You stupid Demon bitch! Do you really think you have a chance against me!? It'll be a cold day in hell before that'll ever happen!" Mizuki shouted pissed off beyond control.

Naruko gave him confident smirk. "Then you better bring a snowsuit with you cuz I think it's a blizzard down there" she proclaimed performing her new hand signs. "Take a look at my newest technique that's going to give you back all the pain you've dealt a thousand times worse! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Both Chunin stared in amazement as the forest around them filled up with solid copies of the yellow and orange.

_"Amazing. She master an A rank jutsu in such a sort time. Naruko you truly are an unpredictable knucklehead, but your my knucklehead" _Iruka thought fondly watching the thousands of Naruko clones pound Mizuki into the ground.

By the time dawn was upon them Naruko had finally finished dealing out Mizuki's beating and was grinning her fox like grin at Iruka while scratching her head. "Haha guessed I kind of went over broad huh?"

Iruka chuckled fondly at her. "No. Not at all I think it was the perfect dose. Hey Naruko come here I want to give you something" he said motioning her over to him.

Looking confused by his request Naruko slowly walked over to him. "You have something for me? What is it?" she asked.

Iruka gave her another smile a little wider this time. "Close your eyes it's a surprise."

Naruko blinked at him, but shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. She heard a rustling sound before feeling something touching her forehead.

"Okay open your eyes" he told her.

Naruko blinked open her eyes squinting due to the sun beaming in her eyes. As her eyes adjusted she noticed Iruka's headband was missing while he was grinning like a proud papa.

"Congratulations Naruko. You've graduated!" he said cheerfully watching as her eyes widen in surprise.

Naruko stared at Iruka in shock hearing him talk about celebrating over ramen as her eyes teared up and she jumped joyously at him catching his off guard. "Haha Papa!" she screamed joyfully hugging him tightly as tears of joy trickled down her face.

"Ah Blue-eyes not so loud. I'm trying to sleep" Shikamaru mumbled rolling over to his side.

With that said Naruko hopped up and tackled the sleeping boy into a bone crushing hug. "Shika your okay! Oh Shika guess what? Ah you don't need to guess you can look see. See i have a headband now and that means I've graduated!" Naruko cheered lifting him off the ground making him dance with her in her own mock celebration.

Shikamaru was groaning while Iruka and Naruko were laughing, but in that small sunny clearing all you could see were three smiling face that seemed to shine brighter than the morning sun.

* * *

Lazyfox: Omg I cannot believe I just wrote over 7,000 words O_o Oh look it's 3:00 in the morning -left eye twitches-

Random: Yep she's going to crash soon so today were not going to be doing the wheel of misfortune

Crossover: -relaxing in his recliner- I have no objections to this for I may have sort of forgot to send in my torture idea

Kushina: Ah ha I found you bitches! Time to start up another round and this time I brought in my own home made super-da-whoop-canon. Time to Die Bitches! *Imma firin' mah -BOOM!-* (The cannon exploded in her face, luckily, for her, she only sustained cartoonish injuries) *Coughs out a soot cloud and blinks*

Minato: Hmmm honey I believe you should leave building of canons to your brother

Kushina: -grumbles- Whatever at least I have my other weapons of mass destruction

Lazyfox: Oh come on I did good this time! I made it super~ long and I made Naruko pass. Even though we all knew she would eventually

Kushina: I'm substained for now, but I better see some more action soon

Crossover: That's what I've been saying!

Lazyfox: -slumps in the corner- I never catch a break

Minato: Oh I know how that feels -pats back sympathetically-

Lazyfox: Well that's all for now. Naruko learns the truth of who she really is and was that an almost love confession from Shika?

Minato: BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN! -gets knocked out by Random-

Lazyfox: If it was what do I have in store for them next? Stay tuned and find out, so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**

**P.s. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BROTHER I LOVE YOU!**


	33. Troublesome Confessions

Lazyfox: Yo. How's everybody doing? Good I hope, as for me I'm just hanging around…literally -dangling from a net- RANDOM GET ME DOWN ALREADY!

Random: I'm trying! These ropes are very hard to cut. I warned you about the traps I had set up for Sasuke, but noooooo you didn't listen to me -Slashing at the ropes with a machete-

Lazyfox: -left eye twitches- You set the trap outside the BATHROOM!

Random: Hehe sorry. I thought he come in after you while you were in there :3

Lazyfox: -trembling in rage- Just. Get. Me. Down. Now! -demonic aura appears-

Random: O_o -throws the machete away and brings out her blow torch-

Lazyfox: -sighs- Dear lord have mercy on me this has not been my week, but hopefully it'll get better especially since Naruko is now an official ninja! Exciting I know, so without further ado let's get this chapter started~

Random: -pauses the torch- LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto or its characters, but brings you this story for viewer entertainment -turns torch back on-

* * *

_*** Last time ***_

**The blond haired student jumped at Mizuki nailing him in the chin with a high knee that sent them skidding on the ground a few feet away from a slumped over stunned Iruka. **_**"Naruko?"**_

**Naruko stood up panting before facing the down silver haired man with her deadliest glare she had ever made. **_**"If you ever lay another finger on my father I'll Kill you!"**_

_**"I love to see you try you stupid demon! You're in way over your head. I'll crush you like the vermin that you are!"**_

_**"Try it! Whatever you send at me-" **_**performs multiple hand signs creating a huge smoke cloud that disappeared to reveal a forest full of grinning clones. **_**"I'll send right back at you a thousand times more!"**_

_**"Congratulations Naruko. You've graduated!"**_

_**"Wooooohooooooo! I'm finally a GENIN!"**_

_*** End of Recap ***_

"Ms. Uzumaki will you please sit still and let me take your picture already!" Demanded the photographer for the ninja licenses finally losing her patience with the restless blond haired headache. _"Hokage-sama owes me a raise for this."_

"No! I refuse to have my picture taken looking like this it's humiliating. I look like a fragile china doll" whined said blond headed Uzumaki girl who was fidgeting in her seat wearing a beautiful red kimono with her hair done in a formal bun with a good portion of make up on.

"I'm sorry, but I was ordered to take your picture looking like that by Lord Hokage himself, so please do us both a favor and just get the picture over with, so we both can get on with our lives" begged the photographer wanting her smoke break now.

Naruko huffed and pouted sourly plopping down on the chair with her arms crossed over her slowly developing chest. "Fine, but I'm not smiling so take the stupid picture already" she grumbled.

Sighing to herself the Photographer aligned her camera in the right angle snapping the picture she has been trying to get out for the past hour. Printing the photo out you see the image of Naruko sticking her tongue out looking childish. _"Hokage-sama is not going to like this which means I'll be back to take another one. Might as well go destroy my lungs while I can" _thought the woman walking away to deliver the pictures.

_"Well, I'll probably get in trouble with grandpa later, but I'll deal with that when the time comes. I guess I can go hang out with Shika and see how he's feeling today before getting chewed out by grandpa" _Naruko thought smiling at her plan as she headed off to the Nara compound to see her pineapple headed best friend. _"I feel so bad. Shika got hurt because of me. I wonder what he was going to say to me before he passed out."_

_*** Flashback ***_

_**"The reason everyone in this village hates you is because you are the demon that destroyed our village! Naruko you are the Nine tailed Fox!" **_**Mizuki shouted enjoying the agony that appeared on the girl's face.**

**Naruko crumbled to the ground horrified from learning the truth about who she really is. **_**"I'm the nine tailed fox? It can't be true. It can't!" **_**she cried feeling the tears run down her face as she cursed and pounded her fists against the ground.**

"**Everyone hates you Naruko! No one will ever accept a demon like you. No one can ever love a monster like you!" **

***Splash***

**Naruko looked up gasping in horror seeing Shikamaru standing over her wheezing for breath with the oversize Shuriken sticking out of his back. ""S...Sh...Shika...SHIKAMARU!"**

**Shikamaru trembled over her giving her a weak smile as blood dribbled from his lips. "Blue-eyes h..he's wr..wrong because I...I...l..Lo..Lov..." He started to say before losing consciousness.**

_*** End of Flashback ***_

"_I was so close to telling her if only I could have stayed awake for a few more seconds. Ah troublesome confession! Why do they have to be so hard to make?!" _Shikamaru growled staring up into the clouds from his back porch.

"You know you shouldn't growl to yourself like that. People might think you're a rabid pineapple on the loose" Naruko teased leaning over him.

"And people might mistake you for a possessed China doll dressed like that" he countered watching her grin turn to a pout.

"See I knew I looked like a China doll. Stupid grandpa" she hissed taking her hair down shaking it around to make it look wild and free.

Shikamaru noticed that her hair has grown a lot over the years. Instead of it stopping mid back like before it came down passed her thighs. "Wow Blue-Eyes never noticed how long your hair's gotten" he said twirling a strand of it.

Naruko glanced at him giving out a small giggle. "Probably because you always see my hair up in pigtails instead of down like this" she say taking a seat beside him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. Your healing abilities and ointment made sure of that with the added bonus of lazing around for the pass few days" he said.

Naruko smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. So their should be no excuse for you not to show up tomorrow. Can you believe it Shika, starting tomorrow we're going to be officially ninjas. Maybe we'll be in the same squad!" she squealed nearly bursting from the excitement at the thought of being on the same team as Shikamaru.

Shikamaru only hummed in response as he continued to twirl her hair finding it to be a good distraction for him. "So I'm guessing you went to have your picture taken for your ninja license and your grandpa made you dress up for it" he said holding back his own excitement at the thought of being on her team.

"Yep, but he's going to be mad at me because I didn't pose properly. It's his fault for making me wear this stupid outfit. I'm supposed to be a ninja which means I need to look tough not fancy like a princess" she huffed laying down beside him.

"Maybe it was his way of punishing you for stealing the scared scroll?" he suggested feeling her tense up beside him which made him feel like a jackass for saying that. "Sorry Blue-eyes I didn't mean it like that."

"No it's okay. I was the one stupid enough to believe Mizuki and look what happened. I betrayed grandpa and almost got you and Iruka-sensei killed and I found out what I really am" she said sadly gazing up into the sky sadly.

Shikamaru sighed as he sat up wincing at the flare of pain that accompanied his action. Naruko noticed the wince and sat up with him with concern written all over her face. "Blue-eyes it wasn't your fault. Mizuki sabotaged you and he's the one who set everything in motion, so don't blame yourself for me getting hurt because I don't. Also don't go thinking troublesome thoughts like you really are that monster because your not. Your Naruko Uzumaki my best friend not the Kyuubi's host and if I had to do that whole troublesome event over again I wouldn't change anything about it except for the times he hurt you" he said cupping her face so he could look directly into her eyes to show how serious and sincere he was.

Naruko held his stare feeling her heart beating out of control seeing how sincere he was. _"It's always like this with Shika. Whenever I'm sad or doubting myself he's always the one by my side making me feel better, always there to make me smile, and he's always there to protect me" _she thought feeling like she was being pulled closer to him.

Shikamaru felt himself drowning in her deep blue gaze leaning closer to her. _"This time nothing is going to stop me. I'm telling her how I feel." _"Blue-eyes I have to tell you something" he whispered resting his forehead against hers.

Naruko kept her eyes locked with his. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"Blue-eyes I tried to say this that night, but I passed out before I could finished, so what I'm trying to say is that I lov-"

"Young lady you are in so much trouble! Report to your grandfather's office right now!" Kakashi demanded appearing beside the duo which scared the crap out of them while also breaking their trance like state.

Naruko jumped away from Shikamaru clutching at her fast beating heart as she glared at her older brother. "Nii-Chan don't do that! I almost went into cardiac arrest ya jerk!"

"Well, maybe that'll teach you a lesson about consequences. Now come along your grandfather is very upset with you" he scolded.

Naruko pouted, but nodded her head in submission knowing this was going to happen once he saw her picture. "I'm coming. Bye Shika see you later" she said disheartened really wanting to know what he was going to tell her.

Shikamaru sighed in defeat knowing his second chance was blown again. "Yea see ya later Blue-eyes. Hopefully your grandpa won't be too hard on you" he said giving her a small smile.

Naruko returned it before following her brother out of the Nara compound.

Shikamaru sat there for a while longer waiting to make sure the duo was gone and out of ear shot before he started cursing to the heavens for ruining his moment. "Ah I was so close! Why is it so hard to say three little words?!" he screamed falling back down on the porch glaring up at the clouds. _"Will I ever be able to tell Naruko that I love her?"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruko followed her brother into her grandfather's office to see him and Iruka-sensei frowning at her. This made her feel worse so she stared down at her feet waiting to be scolded.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at his granddaughter wondering what he was going to do with her. "Iruka, Dog, can you leave us alone. I wished to speak with my granddaughter in private."

"Yes, sir" the duo answered each taking their leave leaving behind grandfather and granddaughter.

Hiruzen saw Naruko was avoiding his gaze and called for her attention. She looked up at him through her bangs shyly knowing she was in trouble. "Naruko care to explain to me why you took your license photo like this?" he asked showing her the picture.

"I didn't agree with my outfit choice. I'm a ninja not a princess" she tells him.

"Naruko yes you are a ninja now, but that's no excuse for you to act the way you did. A ninja does not pout when things don't go their way and they certainly don't make rude gestures" he scolded. "I arranged for your make up photo to be taken tomorrow at 6 o'clock. You will be there on time and retake the photo like you are supposed to."

Naruko frowned at the time, but didn't voice her complaint knowing she was in enough trouble as it was. "Do I get to pick the outfit I want to wear?"

"No. You will wear another kimono with your hair and makeup done nicely like it was today. I know you think I'm being unfair, but this is to teach you that things are different now and you won't be able to get your way when you don't like something" he tells her.

Naruko frowned deepened hating this situation even more until she remembered something she discovered about her grandpa that made her grin darkly. "Grandpa~ Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" she asked innocently as she performed some quick hand signs.

"Naruko, what are you doi-" he started to ask only to be cut off as his room filled with smoke.

"Nothing~ Just wanted to see if you change your mind about my outfit for tomorrow" giggled an order woman's voice as the smoke cleared to show Naruko in her sexy jutsu transformation.

Hiruzen gaped in shock at her transformation shielding his eyes as a dribble of blood came from his nose. "NARUKO UNDO THAT TRANSFORMATION IMMEDIATELY!" he screamed angrily.

Naruko undid the transformation and sat in her chair pouting. "Darn it. I thought that was going to work" she whined.

Hiruzen was shaking from his outburst and the stunt Naruko had just pulled on him while pressing a handkerchief to his bloody nose. _"She's trying to kill me. Between her antics and his surprise attacks they might actually kill me" _he thought regaining his composure only for it to shatter again as a brown haired boy charged into the room.

"AAAAAHHHH TODAY'S THE DAY I BEAT YOU OLD MAN! I KONOHAMARU WILL BECOME THE FIFTH HOKAGE!" the boy declared running towards Hiruzen before tripping over his own scarf and face planting into the floor.

The room was quiet as Naruko stared blankly at the boy. _"Is this kid serious?"_

Hiruzen just shook his head expecting this kind of stunt to happen again. "Konohamaru not again that's the twentieth attack today" he sighed rubbing his temple.

Just then a man wearing round sunglasses ran in behind the kid known as Konohamaru. "Ah Honorable grandson!" he shirked seeing him lying on the ground.

"Ouch. Ah What the heck did someone lay a trap for me!" he demanded rubbing his head taking noticed to Naruko sitting across from him as did the glasses man.

"_Ah it's the Kyuubi's host the person I detest the most. Wonder what a drop out like her is doing here?" _he wondered.

Konohamaru picked himself up and stomped over to Naruko. "It was you wasn't it! You made me trip and ruin my shot at defeating the old man!" he accused.

Naruko got pissed being accused for this punk's clumsiness. "YOU TRIPPED OVER YOUR OWN SCRAF!" she screamed lifting the kid off the ground.

"Ah! How dare you. Put him down now! He is the grandson of our Lord Hokage and your future Hokage!" yelled the glasses man.

Naruko paused momentarily to glance at the glasses man before turning back to the kid in her hands. _"This kids Grandpa's grandson. He told me the kid was well behaved" _she thought.

"_She isn't yelling at me anymore. She's just like everyone else when they find out who my Grandpa is." _"What's wrong scared now Blondie? Well you should be I'm the Hokage's grandson so you better let me go!" He demanded.

Naruko lost her patience with this kid. "LIKE I CARE ABOUT THAT BAKA!" she screamed slamming her fist into his head knocking him to the ground.

"_She hit me? She actually hit me" _Konohamaru thought before blacking out.

The glasses man started having a panic/freak attack while Hiruzen just sighed expecting something like that to happen.

Naruko huffed. "Spoiled brat" she hissed before stumping out the room deciding it was time for her to leave. _"Hmm wonder if I have enough money to go get a bowl of ramen?" _

"_Oh Naruko what have you done" _Hiruzen thought watching Ebisu scold Konohamaru and warn him away from Naruko who was paying him no mind as he sneaked away from him to follow after Naruko. _"Oh that's not going to end well. Wonder if I have any sake left in my secret stash?"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruko was walking the path to Ichiraku's when she caught a small shadow following her out the corner of her eye. She decided to ignore it and continued her trip with the shadow still following her. Slowing losing her patience she confronted the shadow. "Why the heck are you following me!" she demanded looking ticked off.

Konohamaru smiled at her. "I like you. Want to be my wife?" he asked.

"Hell no! Are you nuts?!" she screamed shocked he would say that.

"Aww why not? I'm cute and I'm the Third's grandson you have to like me" he whined.

"Ah no I don't and I'm older than you so it would never have worked out between us" she reasoned walking away from him. _"Weird kid."_

Konohamaru still followed after her. "I still like you so I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree to be my wife" he declared grabbing her hand smiling confidently.

Naruko jerked away from him and try to shake his hand away, but found him stuck to her like glue. "Ah you creep let go!" she shouted whacking the kid on the head getting the people on the streets attention.

"Did you see that. The demon just hit the honorable grandson!"

"How dare you strike the Hokage's grandson you monster!"

These were some of the shouts Naruko received from the bystanders as they gathered around them. Finding it was a bad idea to stick around she grabbed the kid and made a run for it.

After running for a good fifteen minutes Naruko found the distance between her and the villagers acceptable since she had ran them into the woods nearby. "Geeze that was close."

Konohamaru looked down at his feet guiltily. "I'm Sorry. The villagers treated you badly because I'm the Hokage's grandson. They always treat me differently because of that" he said sadly.

Naruko looked over to see how miserable he looked and felt bad for the kid. "Listen kid I'm used to that kind of thing from the villagers, so don't worry about it" she tells him ruffling his hair. "Cheer up. I hate seeing kids sad."

Konohamaru blushed and shook her hand away. "Cut that out. I'm not a kid I'm a man!" he shouted.

Naruko perked up at this. "You are? I don't see a man I see a brat" she teased.

"I am not! I'm the man who's going to be the fifth Hokage!" he declared.

Naruko dropped her teasing face and gave him her serious one. "Baka. Just shouting out your going to be Hokage doesn't mean you're going to become one. A kid like you doesn't have a chance of earning it" she said as flashes of being shunned by the villagers appeared in her mind making her face turn from serious to sinister. "Besides if you want to be Hokage you're going to have to beat me first."

Konohamaru was taken back from her gaze and felt the power coming from her. Swallowing the lump in his throat he gathered his courage to address her again. "I want you to be my sensei!"

Naruko looked at him like he was crazy though she was a bit flattered by his request. "What don't you already have a sensei? You know the creep with the glasses."

"No I hate the glasses man. I want to become your disciple and learn that temptation jutsu. Please Boss!" he begged.

Naruko weighed the pros and cons of this decision in her head and decided it would be fun to give it a try. "Alright kid you have a deal. I'll teach you my jutsu, but be prepared I'm not going to take it easy on you."

Konohamaru's eyes lit up in excitement. "Alright my future wife is going to train me!" he cheered.

"I'm not your future wife!" she yelled before getting cut off by her stomach growling. "Hehe looks like training is postponed until after I get something to eat."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shikamaru was sitting at Ichiraku's staring into in his ramen trying to think of a way to confess to- Naruko without being interrupted. _"Maybe us getting interrupted is a sign telling me it's not the right time" _he thought gloomily before perking up hearing Naruko's voice come through the shop.

Naruko followed by Konohamaru stepped into Ichiraku's giving the owners a warm hello and smile. "Hey Jii-San can I have a large bowl of your beef pork ramen?" Naruko asked taking her usual seat at the counter.

"One bowl of beef pork coming up. And what can I get for you Honorable grandson?" Teuchi asked starting his favorite's customers order.

"I'll have the same thing as my future wife" Konohamaru said taking a seat beside Naruko grabbing her hand as he did.

Naruko twitched uncomfortably while Shikamaru was choking on water he was drinking while Teuchi and his daughter were laughing at the cute scene. Hearing the choking Naruko turned to the side to see it was coming from Shikamaru and jumped to his side to help.

"Ah Shika are you okay?" she asked patting his back to help him breath again.

"Ah I'm fine. Swallowed my water down the wrong pipe" he wheezed sucking in mouthfuls of air. "Blue-eyes who's the kid?"

Naruko was about to answer, but Konohamaru cut her off.

"I'm not a kid! I'm Konohamaru and this my new sensei, but when I'm Hokage she's going to be my wife" Konohamaru declared pulling Naruko away from Shikamaru not liking how close he was to her. "Who are you and what's your relationship to my fiance?"

Naruko blushed and twitched with anger bopping Konohamaru on his head again. "I'm not your future wife and that's not how you ask people for their name" she scolded.

Shikamaru sighed rubbing his temple. "Name's Shikamaru Nara and Blue-eyes is my best friend even if she's a troublesome girl" he stated making Naruko pout.

Again Naruko was going to comment, but was cut off by Konohamaru. "My fiance is not troublesome, she's fun" he said recovering from her attack.

Sensing another attack about to happen Teuchi stepped in. "Foods ready" he said happily placing down the two bowls of steaming hot ramen. Taking their seats the two began to eat their meal.

"Hey Konohamaru didn't you call Blue-eyes your sensei?" Shikamaru asked perplexed by that situation.

"Yep. She's going to teach me her temptation jutsu" he replied taking a big bite of his ramen.

Feeling his eye twitch Shikamaru turned to Naruko who was smiling sheepishly at him. "How does he know about that jutsu?"

Naruko swallowed her mouth full turning to him. "He kind of saw me using it against Grandpa when I tried to talk to him about my redo picture" she tells him.

Shikamaru sighed placing his head into his hands. "Blue-eyes why in the name of Kami did you use that jutsu against your grandfather?"

"Thought I could get him to change his mind, but it didn't so now I have to retake my photo in another stupid girly kimono" she whined while pouting. "Top it off i have to be up at 6 o'clock to take it."

Shikamaru gave a sympathetic look knowing she loved to sleep in like he did and the mornings and gave her a small pat on the head. "Such a drag, but if you finish quickly and do what your supposed to do this time you can rush home and catch a few more hours of sleep before we get assigned to our new squads."

"I guess so" she mumbled nuzzling into his touch liking the feeling of him patting her head.

Konohamaru glared at Shikamaru hating how close he was to his future wife. _"Stupid pineapple head" _he growled before tugging Naruko away from his touch to both teens surprise. "Sensei are you finished yet I wanna go practice the jutsu now" he whined.

Naruko sighed. "Yeah I'm finished. Later Shika, Oji-san" she said being tugged out of the ramen shop by her impatient student leaving behind a stunned Shikamaru who let out a troubled sigh.

"Troublesome girl. She left without paying" he muttered paying for the three bowls of ramen before slowly leaving the shop to follow after the two.

Teuchi smiled as prepared another batch of noddles for his next customers smiling a knowing smile. "Ah young love reminds me of my younger days."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After leaving the ramen shop Naruko took Konohamaru to many different places to prepare him for the jutsu. She showed him a women's modeling magazine to show him a beautiful woman to model himself after, the woman's bath house, and pretty lady on the street. Each stop ended up being a catastrophe for them and always lead to Naruko beating a hasty retreat with angry villagers on her tail.

"Okay enough research you should be good to go now. Remember think busty and beautiful" she said giving him some last minute advice as she fought to regain her breathing.

"Right sensei!" he yelled performing the hand signs she taught him letting his chakra flow.

Naruko watched him disappear into a poof of smoke and nearly passed out from freight from his transformation. instead of a sexy lady he turned into an ugly witch. Shikamaru who has been following the duo nearly fell out of tree from the sight of the transformation.

"Did I get it?" the once boy turned ugly witch asked poofing out of the transformation.

"Hell no! I said busty and beautiful not fat and ugly. Try again!" she ordered sounding like Iruka in that moment.

"Hai Sensei!" he shouted trying the technique again improving a little, but not by much

_"Blue-eyes you would make Iruka so proud right now um besides the fact that your teaching a child a lecherous jutsu" _Shikamaru thought amusingly watching the duo continue their practice.

"Wrong again!"

"Hai Sensei!"

"No more curvy less fat. Again!"

"Hai sensei!"

This process continued for another hour an half showing that Konohamaru was indeed improving his skills immensely to Naruko pleasure and Shikamaru's shock and as Konohamaru was about to try again their training sensation was interrupted.

"Looks like I finally found you Young mater" came Ebisu's cold scolding voice as he stood atop a tree branch glaring icily down at Naruko. _"Wretched fox demon!" _

Naruko glared back at him balling her fist up in anger. _"It's those eyes again. I'm so sick of seeing everyone looking at me with those cold eyes!"_

"Go away you creep. I have a new sensei who's going to help me become Hokage!" Konohamaru shouted watching Ebisu approach them looking smug and confident.

"Young Master be reasonable. This girl cannot train you only I an Elite ninja can help you onto the path of becoming a true Hokage not some dead last delinquent" he sneered never taking his glare off Naruko who silently fuming with rage. "Besides a Hokage must have morality, wisdom, respect, and know about a 1000 jutsus you don't even know one."

Konohamaru gritted his teeth angrily hating the glasses man for insulting Naruko and him. Putting his hands together in a hand sign. "Transform!" he yelled surrounded by chakra turned smoke. "How's this for a jutsu?"

Ebisu had a freak attack seeing Konohamaru turn into a sexy brunette. "What kind of lecherous monstrosity have you taught him!" he screamed.

Konohamaru deactivated his transformation. "What the heck I didn't beat him" he said sourly disappointed in his skill performance.

"Of course you didn't beat me. I'm an elite and world class ninja like I would fall to a vulgar and shameless jutsu. This proves this girl is a bad influence on you young master" Ebisu raged trying to drag Konohamaru away.

"No I'm not going. I'm going to be Hokage so everyone will remember my name and I'll stop living in Grandpa's shadow so everyone can acknowledge who I am" he screamed struggling his hardest to break free from Ebisu's hold.

Naruko was thrown off by Konohamaru's confession and couldn't help the knowing smile that appeared on her face remembering her same words. **_"I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever! That way everyone will stop disrespecting me and acknowledge me. Believe it!"_**_ "I understand kid" _she thought fondly performing her own hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

At Naruko yell the struggling duo and onlookers turned to face her watching as the meadow they were in fill up with exact copies of herself.

_"Woah when Blue-eyes learn to do that?" _Shikamaru wonder awe struck by Naruko's new technique.

"Wow that's so cool!" Konohamaru yelled amazed by the technique.

Ebisu gave her a relaxed stare not finding the technique all that impressive. "How cute. Do honest believe I an Elite ninja will fall to a pathetic weakling like you" he taunted stepping into the center of the Naruko clones crouching down with his arms crossed over his chest. "Here let me show you the difference in out power."

Everyone tensed up waiting for Naruko to make her move and boy did she make a move. "Transform!" she yelled using her temptation jutsu on all her clones.

Ebisu had a major freak attack as he hugged and bombarded by the Naruko clones causing his mental barrier to break as a gazer of blood poured out of his nose sending him flying through the air where he landed hard on the ground twitching and gasping for air. Sad to say Ebisu was not the only victim of the attack seeing as Shikamaru now laid in the bushes unconscious with a trail on blood coming out his nose.

Naruko dispelled her technique standing smugly as the victor. "Take that. I call that my Harem jutsu!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hiruzen sat in a concealed room staring into a crystal ball that he had been watching and saw all the events that had just taken place and was seething in anger. "Naruko you brash child how dare you combine an A class jutsu with your own invention. What a disgraceful jutsu, but she probably get me with it too" he said trying to hide his blush with his hat taking a swig of his last bottle of sake. _"I should have never had kids" _

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Oh man I don't believe this! I couldn't even beat the glasses wearing creep and I wanna become Hokage so bad, but i keep failing at everything" Konohamaru cried clenching his fist in anger.

Naruko gave him a knowing look. "Look kid being Hokage isn't that easy. There no short cuts to it either. You're going have to train you butt off each and every day to prove yourself to everyone. Being Hokage means you've overcome difficult trails and gained the respect of everyone. Take me for example I've been mistreated, pushed around and ignored by everyone, but I never gave up and finally I discovered people who matter to me who acknowledge and push me to do my best, so be prepared." she tells him looking directly in the eyes.

"Be prepared for what?" he asked hanging onto her every word.

"For a lot sweat and a lot of tears because everything won't come to you your going to have to earn it while your learning to be a ninja" she says turning away from him.

Konohamaru was speechless after a while remembering the challenge she made to him. **_"Besides if you really want to be Hokage you have to defeat me"_ **Konohamaru took on a serious face turning away from her. "I don't believe this getting lectured by a stupid girl. As of right now I resign as your student because from now on we're rivals" he declared facing her showing off a toothy grin.

Naruko gave him her fox like grin. "Well, it wasn't like I could be your sensei anymore anyway. Starting tomorrow I start out as a full fledged Genin, but I accept you as my rival. So someday lets do our best and meet in battle for the title of Hokage" she said turning away from him again. "I look forward to that day Konohamaru."

Konohamaru tensed up hearing his name and couldn't help, but smile widely at her retreating figure. "Hey just because your not my sensei anymore doesn't change how I feel. Someday I'm going to make you my wife!" he said cheekily.

Naruko twitched in anger turning to glare at the boy. "It's never going to happen, so get over it KID!" she screamed watching him salute her before taking off. Sighing to herself she began to massage her temple. "Oh great now I know how papa feels when he deals with me."

Smiling amusingly to herself she began her trip home only to stop when she heard groaning coming from nearby bushes. Looking inside the bushes she found Shikamaru laying in them rubbing his head. "What a drag" he muttered to himself.

"Ah Shika. Why are you laying in the bushes?" she asked surprising the dazed boy as he tried to compose himself.

"Good grief Blue-eyes are you trying to scare me to death" he accused holding his rapid beating heart.

Naruko stared at him confusingly for a few seconds before breaking out into a happy smile giggling at him. "No, but your reaction was funny."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her stepping out the bushes while pulling leaves and twigs out his hair. "Troublesome girl."

"I know, but I'm your troublesome girl" she stated smiling wider at him not noticing the reaction she caused.

Shikamaru was gazing at her stunned by her statement and knew this was the moment he needed. "Blue-eyes I've been trying really hard to say this,so I'm saying it now. Blue-eyes I lov-"

"Dobe there you are. Kaa-chan has been expecting you back at the house before sunset remember" Sasuke said hoping out of the nearby tree landing beside the startled blond and depressed brunette.

"Oh yea. Hehe I guess I forgot. Better hurry before she gets any madder" she laughed getting a lock of her hair yanked by Sasuke as he started dragging her away. "Ow! Bye Shika see you tomorrow! Teme let go that hurts!" she whined following after the annoyed raven.

Shikamaru stood in the road depressed and dejected seeing his third shot ruined. Giving up the least of his strength he flopped into the bushes glaring up at the clouds muttering the one thought coursing through his head.

"Stupid troublesome confessions"

* * *

Lazyfox: Woohoo I'm free! And oh god I'm so evil aren't I ^.^

Random: Poor Shika got screwed over three times

Kushina: Yea and the only one who seems to be okay with it is him -points to a Dancing Minato-

Crossover: -comes in with his suitcase packed- Looks like I have everything. Well guys it's been real -gives everyone departing hugs-

Lazyfox: Been a pleasure having ya on the show. Going to miss your tortures :'(

Random and Sasuke: Yes~ He's leaving no more pain~! -hugging and crying with tears of joy-

Crossover: Yea bet your happy, but it seems I brought you two closer together, but no worries Loves I have one last torture for you all to enjoy~ XP

Random and Sasuke: O_o

Crossover: -brings out a lazor-guided shoop-da-whoop wasp canon- Take this Magic! -fires hits Magic in the face

Magic: AHHHHH! -screams in pain as he gets stung repeatedly crashing into Sasuke making them fall into a pit of fire ants, leeches, and poison Ivy-

Random: No Sasuke! -runs to help him, but is lifted up into a net and flung into a room filled with rare rabid sasuke fangirls-

Fangirls: Hey that's the bitch always honing in on Sasuke get her!

Lazyfox: -laughing hysterically- Haha paybacks a bitch ain't it

Kushina and Minato are laughing at the chaos going on they do not see Crossover dump toxic dung on them and soon have 50 foot giant dung beetles after them

Lazyfox: O_o Oh My God! You went after Kushina!

Crossover: ^.^ Yep and I'm not finished yet -drenches Foxy and sugar water- Have fun trying to escape Sasuke and the fire ants

Lazyfox: -runs away screaming as the ants and Sasuke chase after her-

Crossover: Ah my work here is done. Hopefully everyone will survive the chaos I have brought them and you folks enjoyed me on the show. This Crossover signing off -disappears in a poof of smoke-

Lazyfox: -still running- Ah not much left to say, so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE! **


	34. The teams are formed

Lazyfox: -comes out dressed in party clothes- Woah what a party~ I hoped everyone had a great independence day ^.^

Random: I know I did. After I escaped from the vicious Sasuke fan girl mob I partied till I dropped celebrating Crossover's retirement XD

Lazyfox: -deflates a little- I'm going to miss his tortures. He made the evil Teme's life miserable

Random: Along with ours. Remember he threw you into the 'Closet'

Lazyfox: Ahhhhhh! Never speak of that place again! It's worse than sitting through a Justin Beiber concert -crawls into the fetal position-

Random: o_O Ahhh Don't even compare those two together!

Lazyfox: Just hit the Random button before I lose my happy glow

Random: Alright -hits the random button-

Gray: Death to you all! XD

Lazyfox: And there goes the happy ;~;

Random: Oh he's the guy that owns you with his Blissey

Gray: Yep

Lazyfox: -demomic aura appears- FUCK THE BLISSEY! -throws a chair at them- And he doesn't always win just most of the time

Gray: Yea, but you mostly get screwed over anyway so I do pone you all the time XD

Lazyfox: -growls and pouts in the temporary emo corner- Just say the disclaimer and leave

Gray: The loser known as LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto or the characters so be grateful that she doesn't XD

Lazyfox: I hate you

* * *

***Ring! Ring! Ring!***

The blaring sound of the alarm clock ringing in the small room was so loud it should have woken the dead, but unfortunately could not wake the slumbering Naruko.

"Mmhmm more beef pork please" she mumbled snoring loudly as drool dripped out the side of her mouth.

Sasuke whose room was right next door to Naruko's heard the blaring alarm started growling in cursing as the piercing noise disturbed his sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed trying to block out the noise, but failed to do so. Giving up on sleep he tossed off his blanket and stormed into the sleeping blonde's room.

"DOBE WAKE THE HELL UP AND TURN OFF THE DAMN ALARM CLOCK!" he screamed making Naruko jump into the air and off her bed onto the floor.

Naruko was sprawled out on the floor with her messy bed head everywhere and had her gown hiked up flashing her underwear to the world as she tried to wake up from her sleepy state. "Ah wah?" she mumbled sleepily.

Sasuke who calmed down a little from his outburst broke out into a crimson red blush after catching a glimpse of Naruko's panties. "Dobe for the love of Kami pull your gown down!" he shrieked turning away from her.

Naruko who was slowly coming out of her dazed stupor caught what Sasuke was saying and blushed a mad red too as she yanked her gown down before pelting Sasuke with her pillows. "Ah Teme you no good peeping tom!"

Sasuke gasped at the indignity of being labeled a pervert and turned to reprimand the blonde only to get a face first of pillows and later by the very object that drove him into the room. Sasuke lay sprawled out in her door way sporting a bloody nose from where the alarm clock hit him.

Naruko sat panting on the floor glaring at the bleeding boy. "That's what you get for being a stupid pervert teme" she growled getting off the floor.

Once on her feet Naruko began to walk around the room gathering up her morning supplies she would need to get ready for her redo picture. Once she had everything she walked over Sasuke's prone form and made her way to the bathroom.

***Twenty minutes later* **

Naruko stepped out of the shower wrapping her fluffy orange towel around herself as she stepped onto the bathroom mat. She toweled herself dry before slipping on the kimono she needed to wear for her photo. After finished dressing and brushing her teeth she started to brush out the tangles in her long sunny blond hair. Once she freed her hair of all tangles she ran her hand through her thigh long hair before pausing to think of a good style for it.

"Hmm let's see, Grandpa said to make it look nice and formal so that means no pigtails" she mumbled pouting about not having her usual hairdo.

Giving this choice some thought she decided to let her hair stay down, but decided to give it some curls. When she finished her hair cascaded down her back in a flow of sunny curls while her bangs were pulled back by a fox shaped hair-clip Shikamaru got her. Once she finished with her hair she put on a light foundation of make up and finished it off by putting in some crystal blue earrings. Feeling pleased about her appearance she stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the dinning room. Upon entering the room she gained the attention of Mikoto, Shisui, and Sasuke who was sporting a bandage nose.

Mikoto checked out her appearance and couldn't help, but smile at her work. "Naruko you look lovely dear. I'm very impressed with your work" she said warmly hugging the girl.

"She's right Naruko your turning into a fine young lady" Shisui complemented warmly sipping on his morning tea.

"Yea right" Sasuke grumbled still sour about his bloody nose he got and being labeled a pervert, but he even though he was sour he did admit she looked nice.

Naruko smiled happily from their praises. "Thank you. Well I better get going before I get into more trouble with Grandpa" she tells them going to the door to slip on her sandals.

"Okay. Be careful on your way and afterwards head over to the academy" Mikoto tells her handing her a bag packed with her spare clothes to change into after the photo.

"I will and thank you Mikoto-san" Naruko said hugging the woman she's began to love like her own mother. "Bye Ojii-san, Teme" she said running out of the house and to her photo destination.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shikamaru yawned as she walked down the forest path to the Uchiha compound hoping he hasn't missed Naruko yet. "Man what was that troublesome woman thinking waking me up this early" he mumbled catching sight of his blond haired friend leaving. "Oi Blue-eyes."

Naruko stopped in her tracks surprised seeing Shikamaru. "Shika? What in the world are you doing up so early?" she asked walking over to him.

"Ask my mother why. She came into my room this morning forcing me out of bed telling to get up and hurry over here to watch over you" he said lazily as another yawn came out.

"Aw that was sweet of your mom, but she shouldn't have woken you up on my account" she said feeling a little guilty her friend was forced out of bed because of her.

Shikamaru sensing her thoughts bopped her softly on the forehead. "Stop feeling guilty besides it's no big deal. I probably would have got up on my own anyway to see you" he said walking off.

Naruko blinked and followed after him. "Why's that?"

"To make sure you took your photo like your supposed to" he said.

"Oh and how did you plan on doing that?" she asked.

He gave her a small smirk. "By offering you an all ramen eating spree if you take your photo like a good girl."

Naruko perked up hearing the offer of Ramen, but blushed at him calling her a good girl. "Hey don't say stuff like that Shika. You make me sound like a little kid" she whined.

Shikamaru chuckled at her reaching to ruffle her hair, but stopped before he could ruin her hair. "Come on Blue-eyes the faster we get your picture done the faster you can empty my wallet" he teased.

Naruko smiled and giggled happily. "Hehe Shika your speaking my language" she chuckled grabbing his hand so she could pick up their pace.

Shikamaru grunted at the extra speed, but let his complaint die in his throat seeing how happy Naruko looked and decided to just enjoy the moment. "_I want to tell you how I feel Blue-eyes, but maybe I need to wait just a little bit longer, but some time soon I'll tell you" _he thought allowing her to drag him to their destination.

The photographer from yesterday was leaning against the wall puffing on her third cancer stick since she had already had her equipment set up and was waiting for Naruko to show up. _"Hope the kids shows up soon I'm starving."_

As if her thoughts had summoned her Naruko and Shikamaru appeared. Taking one last puff the photographer crushed her cigarette and walked over to her camera stand. "Okay kid take your seat and lets get this done and over with."

Naruko nodded handing Shikamaru her bag as she walked over to the stool and took her seat. Shifting to get into a comfortable spot she faced the camera and put on her biggest and brightest smile.

The photographer was a little surprised to see the girl who had given her hell yesterday was acting like a perfect little angel. Shaking off her shock the photographer snapped the photo before Naruko had a change of heart. Her new picture showed her smiling brightly in her lovely kimono that brought out the sparkle in her eyes and showed her hair flowing nicely behind her with her hairpin and earrings complementing her look.

"So Oba-Chan did I do a better job?" Naruko asked getting off the stool.

"For starters brat I'm not old and secondly yea you did a better job now off with you" she commanded watching the duo heading off while she packed up her stuff. "Cute couple those brats are" she chuckled walking off to deliver her last photo.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shikamaru and Naruko were making their way to the academy now that Naruko was full and changed. She was now wearing a pair of orange shorts with navy blue swirls on the front along with a loose fitting black t-shirt that showed off her petite figure. She had the matching jacket to her shorts tied around her tiny waist and had her hair back up into her signature pigtails with her Leaf headband tied tightly on her forehead while also wearing her mother's locket.

Shikamaru gazed at Naruko's locket feeling a little saddened at seeing it. "That's the first time I've seen you wear it since you got it" he said cautiously being careful not to upset her.

Naruko gave him a small smile. "Yea been forever since I put it on. After Grandma-Kaede's death I didn't think I had a right to wear it, but now I know I was being stupid and decided that since today I'm going to be a Genin nothing could make it any more special than wearing something that belong to my mother and was given to me by a woman I loved very much" she said softly caressing the locket like a fragile child.

Shikamaru smiled at that and grabbed her hand and rubbed a gentle circles on it. "I think that's wonderful Blue-eyes and I bet your grandmother and mother are very proud of you" he tells her.

Naruko's normal happy go lucky grin appeared as she leaned into his side absorbing his warmth and scent. "Thanks Shika" she mumbled hugging his arm. _"They may be gone, but I still have you Shika. Your my best friend and the person I love." _"Shika even if we're not on the same team you'll still be my best friend right?"

Shikamaru pulled her closer to him making her face him as he gently bopped her on the head. "Troublesome girl. Your worrying over stupid things."

Naruko felt hurt. _"He thinks worrying about our friendship is stupid. Doesn't he care about me?" _she thought trying to pull out of his arms when he held her tighter placing a gentle and tender kiss on the crown of her head.

"Even if I'm not on your team I'll worry about you because no matter what happens your the most precious person in my life Blue-eyes and what ever happens that's something you never have to worry about or question" he tells her seriously. "Got that my troublesome little Blue-eyes."

Naruko blushed soaking in his words feeling herself smile an face splitting smile as she snuggled deeper into chest hugging him tightly. _"I really am stupid to think anything will change between us, but maybe I could change one thing"_ she thought leaning back to stare up at him since he was a foot and some inches taller than her. "Shika could you bend down for a second and close your eyes?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to her request, but did as she asked. Keeping his eyes closed he bent down like she asked feeling her move against him. His eyes soon snapped open as he felt a soft pair of lips press against his.

Looking down he saw Naruko on her tiptoes kissing him. He was shocked not expecting this to happen, but pushed the shock away as he kissed her back pulling her closer to him. Naruko kept her eyes closed as she kissed him and was happy when she felt him kissing her back since she was a little afraid he wouldn't. A few seconds later the two broke apart with dazed brown meeting dazed blue.

Catching his breath first he looked at her smiling happily. "Wow was not expecting that" he admitted keeping his hold on her.

Naruko grinned at him with her cheeks a rosy red. "Hehe I know, but I wanted to show you that your just as precious to me. Shika you mean a lot to me and I wanted you to know that" she confessed laying her head against his chest.

Shikamaru smiled softly caressing her hair. "I'm glad. To be honest I've been trying to tell you how I feel yesterday, but the stupid universe was against me or it just liked you better" he joked getting a laugh out of her.

"Of course. I'm too cute and sweet for it not to like me. I mean even a lazy genius like you couldn't resist me" she teased.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her and quickly pressed a swift peck to her lips to stun her. "Troublesome girl we better get moving or we're going to be late" he stated grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Naruko stumbled, but caught herself as she fell into step with him again and reclaimed his arm into a hug. "Shika does this mean we're dating now?" she asked.

Shikamaru looked to the sky giving her question some thought before answering. "Not really. Confessing is one thing, but to be a real couple we have to spend a lot of time together and go on date, but considering we're about to separated into squads we can't do that."

Naruko's happy mood deflated seeing the logic in his answer. "Yea guess your right" she mumbled facing the ground.

Shikamaru looked back down to her and lifted her chin up. "Troublesome girl let me finish before you get sad. We can't date now, but that doesn't mean we won't. Lets focus on our ninja career first and if you don't mind waiting a few years we can try our hand being a couple."

Naruko eyes brightened back up nodding furiously. "Of course I can wait! I gladly wait if it meant being with you Shika" she declared hugging him tightly.

"Good. Now stop breaking or we're going to be late and get a troublesome lecture from Iruka-sensei" he said.

Naruko only laughed following after him.

***Inside Iruka's classroom***

Hinata, Choji, Ino, and Sakura all sat in their seats pouting as they stared at Naruko's empty seat.

"It's not fair. We proved Naruko didn't fail, so why wasn't she at the I.D registration" Ino whined.

"Don't know. Maybe we we're too late or something" Sakura mumbled missing her arguing buddy.

"Poor S...Shikamru-Kun and S..Sa..Sasuke-Kun. They must be taking this harder than we are" Hinata said feeling her heart go out to them, but mostly for Naruko.

"Kinda explains why they haven't shown up yet" Choji said feeling just as bad as Hinata.

The door opened and reviled Sasuke who had his head down as he walked to his seat not looking up once.

"Aww poor guy must be taking the whole Naruko not graduating thing pretty hard" Ino said.

Hinata frowned not liking seeing Sasuke looking so down. "I..I'm going to t..talk to him" she stuttered getting up to move towards the slouched over Uchiha boy. She gently tapped his shoulder hoping to get his attention, but received a grunt for her effort. Not giving up she tapped his shoulder again and got an irritated growl.

"For Kami's sake what do you want!" he hissed glaring up at the person who dared to aggravate him when he was in his bad mood, but once seeing it was Hinata he lost the glare and looked remorseful. (Shocking I know) "Ah Gomen'nasai Hinata. I thought you we're one of the annoying fan girls."

Hinata gave him a small timid smile. "It's fine Sa...Sasuke-kun. Oh g..goodness wh..what happened to your no..nose?" she asked seeing the nasty purplish bruise around it.

Sasuke gave a small growl of annoyance. "That stupid Dobe did this. She threw her alarm clock at me because she's a complete baka" he growled only to cry out in pain when a book slammed into his head.

"I only threw the alarm clock at you because you were being a pervert and looking at my panties baka-teme!" Naruko yelled standing by Iruka's desk and getting everyone's attention.

"WHAT" Everyone screamed in shocked at seeing Naruko standing their with a headband, but more so because she called Sasuke a pervert.

Sasuke rubbed the lump on his head glaring at the fuming blond. "I didn't see them on purpose Dobe! You fell off the bed and your gown got pulled up"he said defending himself against the horrible accusation.

"Well you shouldn't have been looking baka-teme" she huffed.

Sasuke sighed falling into his seat defeated knowing their was no reasoning with the stubborn girl. "Dobe."

Naruko stuck her tongue out at him, but squealed when she dog piled on by her friends who were excited and happy to see her. "Ah glad to see you guys too, but your crushing me" she whined from the bottom of the pile.

Shikamaru shook his head at them. "Yes your happy to see her, but it a troublesome mess if you crush her to death" he said watching them get off her as he pulled her back up to her feet.

"Thanks Shika. What's up everybody you looked surprised to see me" she teased.

"Well duh. You weren't at registry yesterday so we thought you weren't graduating" Sakura said pouting at her.

"Aw Bubblegum was worried about me. How sweet" Naruko cooed.

"Ah shove it Whiskers" she hissed making everyone laugh.

Iruka cleared his throat to get everyone attention. "Yes it's nice to have Naruko joining the graduating class, but I need everyone to take their seats. It's time to divide you all into your appointed teams" he said watching everyone take their seats facing him with excited faces as he began to call out the squads.

"Team seven will consist of Naruko Uzumaki..." Naruko perked up hearing her name called "Hinata Hyuga" and smiled hearing Hinata was on her team and started praying Shikamaru was next. "Last member of team seven is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruko let her head hit her desk in despair.

"Not fair. I get stuck with the perverted teme instead of Shika" she whined receiving a comforting pat from the teammate she likes and a growl from the one she didn't.

Shikamaru too was disappointed about not being on Naruko's team, but had a feeling this would happen.

"Next up is team eight. Members include Sakura Haruno" Like Naruko did Sakura perked up at her name being call. "Shino Aburame" She shuttered thinking the boy was kinda creepy, but shrugged it off since anyone was better then..."and Kiba Inuzuka." Another thump was heard in the class as Sakura banged her head on her desk.

"What the hell sensei! Why did I get stuck on a team with the baka dog boy" Sakura cried.

"Shut up Bubblegum! Like Shino, Akamaru and I wanna be on a team with the likes of you" Kiba growled glaring at her while Akamaru snarled at her.

"Children behave! These are picked for a reason so don't question them and accept them!" Iruka yelled getting everyone to shut up. "Good now seeing as Team nine is still an acting Genin team we skip over that and go to Team Ten who are Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. These are the teams of your graduating class and I was proud to know and teach all of you. Be good to your new sensei's and I look forward to your bright futures" he said smiling proudly at his class watching them all break out into loud and gleeful cheering. _"What a bright future this village has"_ he thought happily with his gaze resting on one particular student.

* * *

Lazyfox: Woo I finished. Wow another late night one. I've got to get better at typing these and ah sorry if the ending wasn't all that great

Random: Your brain probably crashed already.

Lazyfox: Sure did and now if you excuse me I'm head...

Magic: *poofs in interrupting Lazy *I'm Back~

Lazyfox: Ahhhhhhhh Evil Money Spender! *ducks and rolls into shelter holding wallet to chest* Your not stealing my credit cards again you evil villain!

Magic: Hahaha I'm so evil I love it~But moving on I'm here for your *fireworks shoot off* WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lazyfox and Random: Oh dear god he's gone insane ahhhhhhhhhh save us~

Magic: *snaps fingers and wheels appear and grins like a maniac* Insane with power~

Kushina: I'm starting to like him :3

**Minato is currently knocked unconscious due to Foxy defending herself when he tried to claw her eyes out. **

Magic: Soooooo my first victim is...Crossover *snaps fingers and Crossover appear hog tied* Hello Crossy~ Remember me the guy you had attacked by wasp and locked in a closet with the evil Teme and crazy co-host! -evil demonic aura appears-

Lazyfox: Noooooo~ Not Crossover

Random: Hey I take offense to that -pouts-

Crossover: mhmm mmhhh aaaahhhhhh -scared out of his mind-

Magic: *grins* Of course you do and so now it's time for my REVENGE! OK so there's no need for me to spin the wheel cause I have your torture as being shot into the sky and blown up by my missile launchers~! Doesn't that fun

Crossover: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Magic: *snaps fingers and Cross is strapped to a rocket* Bye-Bye~ *Crossover shoots into the sky and shooting missiles exploding it instantly* Hahahaha take that creep. Nobody messes with me~

Lazyfox: -Shaking in the corner clutching her wallet- Oh lord what a monster I hope we can survive this fiasco here and I hoped you all enjoyed cause now I'm off to bed so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	35. Meet Kakashi-Sensei

Lazyfox: Welcome everyone to the new and improved Happy Go Lucky Studio~! ^.^

Random: So you trash my place first before you move into your new studio. How cruel ;~;

Lazyfox: I did trash your place Magic did~ :3 BTW destroy this place and you're dead. That's first and last warning for everyone –demonic aura appears-

Random: -freaked out a little bit- Yes ma'am

Lazyfox: -back to normal- Well people looks like it's almost time for me to head back to school what a bummer, but on the bright side of life It's my SENIOR year~!

Random: Yippy~ -fakes enthusiasm- Stupid school messing me up –moves into the new Emo corner-

Lazyfox: Ah reminds me of the old studio~ Okay people you know the drill I do not own Naruto or the characters, but I have fun using them~ ^w^

* * *

After Iruka called out the new teams he dismissed them all for lunch to get better acquainted with their new teammates while he went to call for their new sensei's to come pick them up. Team Seven had decided to eat outside near a stone bench. Naruko was seating beside Hinata eating a sandwich Mikoto had packed her as she glared at their other teammate.

"Iruka-sensei is just cruel. He put us with the stupid pervert instead of Shika" she whined to her blue haired best friend while said pervert was glaring and scowling at her.

"For the last time dobe. I. Am. Not. A. Pervert!" Sasuke yelled at his blond haired teammate weighing the pros and cons of strangling her. "Beside I'm not happy about being on a team with a loser like you anyway. You'll drag us down."

Naruko scuffed at him. "The only dead weight on this team is you Ero-baka-teme" she said causing a glaring showdown to unfold between them.

Hinata gave a small giggle at her teammates antics. Unlike them she was very happy with their team up. Naruko was her best friend and Sasuke was nice to her and he understood the image you had to carry as a clan heir. "You two we're supposed to be getting along" she said softly.

Naruko broke off her glare to grin at Hinata as she hugged the girl closer to her. "Awww Hinata if it was just the two of us we could beat anything that came our way" she said confidently.

Sasuke snorted at her. "Yea right. You'll only drag her down dobe" he said.

Naruko glared at him again. "Shut it teme. I'm going to find Shika before we have to meet our sensei's" she said leaving her new teammates behind as she went to find her best friend.

Hinata smiled as she waved goodbye to Naruko. "Meet us back here before time to go in okay?" she called after her to see Naruko wave her hand back to affirm she heard her request.

Sasuke watched Naruko walk away before turning to his timid teammate and wonder what to say to her. "Hey Hinata wanna go for a walk?" he asked not sure if that was a smart idea to ask her that or not.

Hinata blushed a little, but gave him a small nod. "S...sure I like that S..Sasuke-kun" she said shyly as she twiddled her index fingers together.

Sasuke gave a somewhat smile her way as the two walked off together talking about their upcoming missions and what their sensei might be like.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Shikamaru had his back leaned against a shady Oak tree having separated from his new teammates to catch a few wink's of sleep before having to meet up with his new sensei. As he was drifting off he felt a sudden weight fall into his lap and without opening his eyes he knew what was there. "Blue-eyes is there a reason why your interrupting my nap?" he inquiries as he felt the girl snuggling closer to him laying her head on his chest.

Naruko giggled as she moved herself into a comfortable spot on Shikamaru's lap. "Yep. I taking one with you, so I wanted to have a comfortable spot" she teased relaxing in his grasp as he moved his arms to hold her more securely.

Shikamaru sighed as he buried his nose into her golden locks taking in the scent of vanilla and strawberries. "You make not kissing you very hard for me troublesome girl" he mumbled.

Naruko smiled up at him. "Well, I don't remember saying you can't and to be honest I was thinking about us. I know our ninja careers take our main attention and all, but why can't we go out? I mean people go on dates when their trying to get to know the other person. We know each other better than anybody else so why not give it a shot" she tells him.

Shikamaru gave her reasoning some thought and admitted to himself that she had a point. "You do have a point. I said to wait because I didn't want us to be a distraction for each other, but if your sure we can handle it then I guess we give it a shot..." he tells her blushing a little bit.

Naruko beamed up at him as she sat up to face him. "You mean it?! Oh Shika that's great~" she cheered hugging him tightly.

"Only on two conditions though. We promise to stay focused on our ninja careers and we keep our relationship just between us" he tells her.

"Why don't you want anyone to know? Your not ashamed to call me your girlfriend are you?" She asked feeling hurt Shikamaru would ask to keep them a secret and was a little scared he was embarrassed to call her his girlfriend because she was the Kyuubi's host.

Shikamaru mentally kicked himself for not choosing his words better. He pulled Naruko closer and gave her a quick loving kiss before pulling away. "I'll never be ashamed of you. I want to keep us a secret to save ourselves from my mother, Ino, Sakura, and your sister, but also to keep me safe from Sasuke, Lord Hokage and your overprotective big brother who would more than likely try to kill me" he tells her hoping she see his reasoning.

Naruko took a few moments to understand, but when she finally got it she was smiling and laughing at him. "Oh you don't want them to tease us or make things awkward. Okay I guess that's a good conditions and I accept them" she tells him.

Shikamaru sighed happy Naruko understood him and was okay again. "Good. Then from now on your my troublesome, but very lovable girlfriend" he declares pressing his forehead against hers.

Hearing Shikamaru call her his girlfriend had Naruko floating on cloud nine as she leaned into him. "And that means your my smart, but very lazy boyfriend."

The two teens then sealed their new relationship with a sweet and romantic kiss before snuggling up with each other under the shady tree both smiling happily as they sat there watching the clouds go by.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sasuke was looking a little frustrated as he leaned against the brick wall waiting for his blond haired teammate to appear. "I told you that dobe was going to be late" he said irritably.

Hinata gave him a small timid smile hoping to ease his frustration. "S...Sasuke-Kun I'm sure N...Naru-Chan has a good r..reason" she said softly so as not to further upset her male teammate.

Just as Sasuke was about to start another rant about their teammate said teammate came running up to them looking out of breath. "So..sorry I'm late. Shika and I were talking and I forgot about us meeting back up" she said sorrowfully, but not a hundred percent sorry for being late.

Sasuke scuffed in annoyance about how distracted Naruko got when it came to the stupid Nara boy. "Whatever dobe."

Hinata gave her friend a reassuring smile. "It's alright Naru-Chan. Your only ten minutes late. I'm sure are new sensei won't mind" she tells her.

Naruko smiled gratefully at Hinata glad she wasn't mad at her before sticking her tongue out at Sasuke. "Well, no use waiting for me anymore. Let's head back to class and meet our new sensei!" she cheered grabbing their arms as she rushed off back to the academy.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kakashi stood before his Hokage with Yugao as he handed in his Anbu outfit. He was dressed in the standard Jonin get up while wearing his leaf headband over his left eye while wearing a mask to cover his mouth. "Looks like your going to be the new head Anbu. Think you can handle it?" he asked his purple haired friend/lover.

Yugao smiled at him from behind her cat mask. "I will as long as you can handle being our little sister's sensei. Try not to be too rough on them" she teased.

Kakashi gave her a sly smile. "Can't make any promises. Don't want to seem unfair if I give Naruko and her team an advantage just because she's my precious little sister."

Hiruzen gave him a humorous look. "I would hope so. You failed all your teams before so I expect you to be hard on Naruko like you were on them. Naruko plans on proving herself as a strong independent Shinobi and she can't do that if her big brother takes it easy on her" he said sternly as he puffed on his tobacco pipe.

Kakashi looked at his leader seriously. "You have my word Hokage-sama that Naruko and her team will only pass if they fully understand their lesson."

"Very good. Seems your a bit late Kakashi might want to check on your new team before a certain you know who gets impatient" Hiruzen cautioned smirking at the kind of chaos his granddaughter would cause if she was forced to wait too long.

Kakashi gained a slight smile. "Guess your right. See ya" he called jumping out the office window heading towards the academy.

Yugao smiled as he left before she too jumped out the window to report to base to give out the orders and prepare for her new position and mission.

Hiruzen watched them leave giving out a tired sigh. "Doesn't anyone know how to use a door these days?" he asked himself before giving a brief smile as he glanced at Naruko's new I.D photo targeting in on her bright smile.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruko was standing inside the classroom looking down the empty halls looking pissed off. "AHHHH! Where the hell is our sensei at! We've been waiting for over an hour and were the last team to be picked up. I was late by ten minutes this guys late by 60!" she screamed.

"N..Now Naru-Chan lets be patient. I'm sure our Sensei has a good reason to be late" Hinata said calmly using the same phrase she used earlier on Sasuke.

Sasuke sitting in his desk just rolled his eyes at the blond girl.

"Don't care! He's late and I wanna start Ninja training now! He's gonna pay" Naruko said deviously as she pulled out some supplies from her desk and got to work on a prank for her late sensei.

Hinata and Sasuke were surprised by how much stuff she could fit inside her desk, but more so at the well crafted device she created from the small items.

"Hehe this was supposed to be my parting present to Iruka-Sensei, but this jerk deserves it more" Naruko giggled putting the last touch to her masterful device.

"Baka. Our sensei's a Jonin. There's no way he fall for something as stupid as your childish game" Sasuke scolded.

Naruko rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up teme. You don't know that."

With a fight in the making Hinata stepped forward to intervene, but was stopped when she heard the classroom door open along with the snapping of a trip wire. The three pre-teens turned to see a black haired man step into the classroom before they watched as Naruko's trap went into action. With the wire tripped it let loose a bucket of marbles that fell at the man's feet just missing them.

'_Wow Naruko must be losing her edge if she thought that was going to work on me' _Kakashi thought before his sharpened ears heard another snap and looked up only to get splattered by a giant paint balloon covering his face in green paint. '_Ah that's more like the little sister I know'_ he thought giving a smile under his mask.

Naruko fell to the floor laughing while Hinata looked terrified while Sasuke was in shock. Kakashi turned to them giving a small eye smile.

"My first impression of you guys is" he paused to gain their attention. "I hate all of you."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"While I go clean up you three make your way to the school roof top" he ordered before disappearing.

"Good going Dobe. You already made our sensei our enemy" Sasuke scolded tugging on her pigtails to vent out his anger.

"Ow! Teme stop that. Not my fault the guys doesn't have a sense of humor" Naruko whined as she escaped from the angry raven to rub her sore scalp.

Hinata sighed softly. "W...We better head up there. D..Don't want to make him madder" she said softly.

With that Team Seven climbed to the rooftop in silence surprised to see their sensei cleaned up and waiting for them. "Oh good your here" he said watching them taking a seat on the steps. "Now that your here how about we introduce ourselves."

Naruko blinked at him seating on the lowest step. "How you want us to do that?" she asked.

"Just tell me you name, likes, dislikes, and your dream" Kakashi tells them. "I'll go first. My name's Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern and my dream... Okay your guys turn. Let's start with the girl with blue hair" he says.

'_You only told us your name' _the three pre-teens thought.

Hinata sat up straighter on the middle step to present herself. "M..My name's Hinata Hyuga. I like to study my clans way, to maintain a pr..professional status and m..my friends. I d..don't like vi..violence or s..seeing others hurt. M..my dream is to become a st..strong Shinobi like Otoo-san and k..kind like Kaa-Chan" she said timidly as she played with her index fingers looking down bashfully.

Kakashi took note on her stutters and nervous jesters. '_Looks like I'll have to work on her confidence and break her out of her no violence shell' _he thought. "Okay only guy on the team besides me."

Sasuke sat on the highest step with his hands folded under his chin. "My name is Sasuke Uchihia. The only likes I have is a goal of getting stronger and I dislike many things. My ambition is not a dream its a reality I plan to make come true by killing a certain man and restoring my clan while keeping a special vow" he said ominously causing his female teammates to shake a little at the cold aura that surrounded him.

'_Looks like he does plan on going after Itachi, but whats this about a vow?' _Kakashi wondered giving his only male student a critical glance.

_'He isn't thinking about Itachi-nii is he? Sasuke's never been this cold since the massacre' _Naruko thought worriedly just like Hinata was.

"Alright. Lastly we go to you Blondie" Kakashi said hoping to ease the sudden gloomy atmosphere.

Naruko perked up from the bottom step as she gave a large fox like grin. "My name's Naruko Uzumaki. I love to eat ramen especially is Papa is taking me and trying out all the different types of it. I love my family and friends, but love hanging out with my best friend Shika the most" she said grinning wider at the thought of her secret boyfriend. "I don't like waiting for my ramen to cook and I hate when people our bullying my friends and my dream is to become the first female Hokage! That way I can gain the respect of the villagers so they acknowledge my existence and accept me for who I am" she said passionately showing how much her dream means to her as she held her mother's locket gently to her chest.

Kakashi and the other two gave her a soft smile already knowing how much her dream means to her. "The personalities of you three have are different and unique and I like that. Starting tomorrow you three will be assigned your first mission..."

"Really! Believe it we actually going on a real mission. What's it's going to be about?!" Naruko shouted cutting her sensei off wanting to hear about the mission.

Sasuke sighed at her stupidity. "Dobe" he lowly to himself while Hinata giggled softly at her friends enthusiasm.

Kakashi gave a low and creepy chuckle that caused his three students to give him their full attention.

"What's so funny sensei?" Sasuke demanded keeping up his indifferent poker face.

Kakashi stopped laughing as he glanced at his three student. "The mission is more of survival training then it is anything else. Seeing how excited you all looked hearing about a mission is funny."

"W..Why's that Se..Sensei?" Hinata asked softly not liking the tone he was using.

"It's simple really. Their were 27 graduates this year, but only 9 of them will make the rank of Genin while the other 18 are sent back to the academy. In other words this training has a dropout rate of 66%." he says calmly seeing the scared and worried faces of his students. "See I told you it was funny."

"No it's not! What about that final exam we took! Do you have any idea the hell I had to go through just to pass the first time!" Naruko screamed in outrage.

"No and I don't care. That exam was to weed out the potential Genins not the sure fire ones. This survival training is the real test to see if your really worthy to call yourself a ninja of Konoha and I'm the one whose going to determine that fate" he says calmly facing them all with a harden stare.

'_If this guy thinks he can scare me away with all that talk about the drop out rate he's wrong. I worked to hard to fail now I'll make him recognize me! He's the first step on my road to becoming a true ninja' _Naruko thought determinedly.

_'If I fail I'll be a disgraced to Otoo-San and I'll let Sasuke-Kun and Naruko-Chan down' _Hinata thought worriedly.

Sasuke stated stone faced, but you could see the tightening of his hands to show how he felt about this matter.

Kakashi watched how they each reacted before turning away. "Tomorrow meet me all at training ground seven at 5 A.m and bring your equipment with you. Now then, meeting dismissed" he said about to leave before turning back to them one last time. "Oh yea one last piece of advice. Don't eat breakfast tomorrow you'll throw it up if you do."

* * *

Lazyfox: I seriously suck at time managing T~T

Random: She totally does

Magic: *poofs in* I'm back~ And look a nice new studio to play in~

Lazyfox: Destroy anything or break anything I will kill you *hold Kunai to his throat glowing in demonic aura*

Random and Magic: TT_TT So scary

Magic: No need for threats Lazy-San I'm just here to bring out my pain and suffering~

Lazyfox and Random: NOOOOOO!

Magic: *rolls eye* Not after you *snaps fingers and brings Gray back* I'm after him~

Gray: What the BLEEP am I doing here again you BLEEPING trans...

Magic and Lazyfox: CHAAA!*punch him into a cage* DARE YOU TO FINISH THAT MOTHERF*****!

Gray: *holding his cheek while glaring*

Lazyfox: Thought so

Magic: *Brings out and spins the wheel* Yay~ He gets to be dressed up as Lazy-San and chased around by the awakened and enraged Minato-Kun~ *snaps fingers transforming him into Foxy while poofing Minato on stage*

Minato: *carrying a mallet while wearing a Kushina like grin* Ohhh Foxy-San~ I'm back~

Gray: AHHHHHH! *pisses himself and runs for the hills*

Minato: Get back her you Child-Pedo *chases after her (him)

Lazyfox: *crawls from under the stage trapdoor* He gone?

Magic: Yep~

Lazyfox: Good. Okay readers that's it for now and before people ask I did not forget Kakashi's hair color I did that on purpose and you'll find out why in later chapters and also I'm going behind myself in my earlier chapters to change Cat from Rin to Yugao so please don't be confused about that either.

Magic: Also I have a story out. It's my first one and if you guys like Pokemon look up the story 'Looking for love the Unova Way' Lazy-San is helping me write it and I love some more reviews I'm going crazy for them *crawls into the fetal position while crying*

Lazyfox: Please do cuz he won't leave me alone about it~ Well that's all for now so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	36. Kakashi Vs Naruko

Lazyfox: *Siting in the emo corner growling*

Random: *Sitting at the computer creating Oc*

Magic: *poofs in* what's wrong with Lazy-san?

Random: She just got finished reading her class book and was disappointed by the ending of it and she has a lot of work to do

Lazyfox: Stupid %*&^# *punches stress doll*

Magic: At least she's obeying her own rule about the studio. Greedy little she-devil *Stares longingly at her wallet full of money*

Lazyfox: *punches Magic out* so not in the mood for this. If anyone needs me I'll be in the training room *stomps away*

Random: *sighs* LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. The only thing she should own is an appointment for an anger management counselor ^w^

* * *

Naruko stumbles sleepily into the assigned training ground with Sasuke. The raven haired boy had pulled Naruko out of bed around 4 just to make sure she was up and ready to go. He then received a loud tongue lashing for his troubles and now had to spend an hour with a grumpy and sleepy Naruko.

"Stupid teme waking people up so early in the morning. Stupid sensei for making us get up this early in the morning. Stupid no eating breakfast rule made up by stupid sensei" Naruko grumbled as she stumbled over to a tree to lean against as she snuggled up in her orange and blue jacket for a short nap.

"Quit complaining Dobe. You don't hear me or Hinata compl... And she's asleep" Sasuke sighed hearing the soft snores coming from the blonde haired girl. "Do you think our sensei would mind if I beat some senses into that idiot because she needs it" he growled to his blue haired teammate.

"Sasuke-Kun I'm afraid it doesn't work that way" Hinata giggled thinking Naruko looked adorable as she took a seat beside her.

Sasuke scoffed as he walked over to another tree and leaned against it deciding it best to get some distance between him and Naruko before he did end up strangling her. "Well at least I have you on the team to keep me sane Hinata" he grumbled, but after a while hearing no response from her he looked over and saw Hinata leaning against Naruko sound asleep.

"Guess even the most responsible of students have to break the rules every now and then" he mused smiling at his two female teammates as he stared up into the dusk colored sky.

*Three Hours later*

Kakashi walked into his team's assigned training ground surprised to find the three pre-teens sound asleep leaning against each other. He let a small smile grace his covered lips seeing the peaceful faces of his students. _"So cute. Too bad I have to wake them up _"he thought deviously as he made a few hand signs that created a whip of water that he splashed over his students sleeping figures.

Naruko jumped up screaming after getting drenched in ice cold water. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MOTHERFU***** MIND!" she screamed glaring at her smirking sensei. She knew he was smirking behind his mask because he had the same aura around him that Sasuke and her brother always have when they feel smug about making a fool out of her.

"I've been asked that a many of times and the answer to that question is yes. I lost my mind a long time ago" Kakashi humored eye smiling at his fuming little sister.

Naruko growled as she made a lunge for the smug bastard, but was caught mid-leap by Sasuke who was holding her by the back of her collar to stop her from clawing their sensei's eyes out.

"Ah good morning sensei. Sorry for falling asleep" Hinata said softly not meeting his eye as she fiddled with her wet hoodie and undershirt while Naruko was in the background cussing him out.

"Hinata don't apologize to that jackass. It's his fault were tired in the first place and fell back asleep when he's the one that's late. You said to meet up here at five o'clock and by the position of the sun I say it's close to eight or nine o'clock, so why are you late?" Naruko demanded calming down a little bit in her struggle to escape from Sasuke's iron grip.

"Well, my devious little student I crossed paths with this black cat so I had to travel a different route to avoid it, then I was called to duty to help a sweet old lady carry her groceries, and then finally I got lost on the journey of life" Kakashi said seriously with an amused smirk on his face with his little eye smile in place.

Naruko felt a vein throbbing on her temple as her struggle to get free was brought back to life. "Let me go Teme I'm about rip this guy a new one!" she screamed reaching out for her black haired sensei ready to throttle him.

"Dobe let it go. That's what we get for falling asleep" Sasuke sighed tightening his hold on her collar. "If he had been an enemy ninja we all be dead right now. Isn't that right sensei."

"Indeed. A ninja must always remain aware of their surroundings under any circumstance they find themselves in. Examples include fatigue, skill, environment, and squads. In this situation you three are going up against a Jounin class ninja who has a higher skill level then you while also being handicapped by your hunger and tiredness" Kakashi explained as he walked over to a stump.

Naruko huffed giving up on her futile attempt at escape glaring at Kakashi as he placed a timer on the stump. "Whatever, let's just start this stupid test already" she grumbled as Sasuke placed her back on the ground.

Kakashi clicked on the timer gaining the attention of his students. "The timer is set for noon. Here are two bells. Your mission is simple come at me and try to take these bells from me before noon otherwise you will be tied to one of those stumps and will not be given any lunch. You will also have to watch me eat my lunch in front of you" he explained.

_"That's why he told us not to eat anything" _thought the three preteens feeling the pangs inside their stomachs. _"What kind of sick freak did we get stuck with as sensei" _Naruko thought clutching her grumbling stomach as she slumped over in despair.

"As you can see there are two bells and you only need one to pass, but since there are three of you one of you will fail and be tied to the stump. Not only will you be tied up you will fail the test and be sent back to the academy" he said neutrally while gauging his students reactions.

Sasuke looked indifferent with a slight hint of irritation at this announcement. Hinata looked scared and worried shaking fearfully on her legs at the thought of failing or watching one of her friends fail and forced back to the academy. Naruko gulped feeling a little panic rise up inside her, but was quickly pushed away as she clutched at her locket to draw strength from it.

Kakashi let his terms sink in before continuing. "You are allowed to come at me with everything you got that includes your ninja equipment and any jutsu you know. If you are not prepared to come at me to kill me you will fail this exam."

"Se...Sen..sei! We can't. W...We could ser..seriously in..injury you" Hinata cried out fearfully bring her index finger to cover up her trembling lip. Hinata felt uncomfortable with the terms of this test seeing as this was putting her new sensei and friends in a dangerous situation.

Kakashi sighed. _"I have a lot of work to do with her. Her heart is in a good place, but her soft and timid nature will put her and others in danger if not taken care of." _Kakashi thought before turning to Naruko when he heard her give out a devious giggle.

"Ha! Hinata's right sensei. If you can get so easily caught be a child's prank what makes you so sure you can handle us going all out on you" Naruko said smugly grinning her fox like smile at him feeling better about her chances of taking a bell now.

_"Well considering it was one of your pranks I say I'm allowed a pass especially since Lady Kaede was your teacher. Looks like I have to make them take me seriously. Time for a little revenge~" _"I suppose the girl known for her no talent and lack of common sense would be the one to talk big. In the ninja world the weak talk while the strong prove themselves. Now we will ignore our little trouble student and begin when I say..."

Naruko felt a vein pop on her forehead from being insulted by her smug scarecrow of a sensei. _"No Talent! Lack of Common Sense! WEAK! LITTLE! That's it this guy's is doing __**down**__!"_

Naruko snatched out a Kunai from her back pouch yelling in furry as she drew it back to throw at Kakashi with no sign of holding back, but before she could release it she felt a hand grab her wrist and her arm pulled behind her back with another hand holding her head.

"I guess I can add impatient to my character traits of you. You should wait until someone says to start" Kakashi scolded holding Naruko in place standing behind her.

Hinata and Sasuke both jumped back in surprise staring at their sensei in disbelief.

_"Incredible, I never saw him move." _Hinata thought stunned by his speed.

_"So this is a show of a Jounin's skill level" _Sasuke thought feeling excited about the upcoming challenge he was about to have.

"I guess you three are finally ready to come at me with the intent to kill does that mean I've gained your acknowledgement?" Kakashi teased watching the three kids stare at him with different emotions. "I think I'm starting to like you kids. If you're ready then lets... BEGIN!"

All four members of the soon to be team seven disappeared from the clearing heading off in four opposite directions. Sasuke headed towards the tallest tree thinking he get a better assessment of the area and the best place to come out and attack Kakashi while maintaining a secluded hiding spot. Hinata took covered under lush and leafy bushes to hide her presence.

_"Well I guess the kids get some points for knowing the basic tactic of any Shinobi is to conceal yourself to plan a surprise attack on your enemy." _Kakashi thought as he located Sasuke's and Hinata's hiding spots. _"Found two, but where's Naruko?"_

"Okay you freak of a sensei come over here and face me like a man! That is if you're brave enough to do it!" Naruko yelled standing proudly in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sasuke sighed while face palming himself. _"Baka! Can't she do the simplest of ninja tactics?!"_ he mentally screamed feeling the urge to knock some senses into her head again.

Hinata swat dropped, but gave a low giggle at her friend's antics. _"Well this is something Naru-Chan would do" _she taught before going back on guard. _"Alright Hinata time to stay focus. I have to be ready to help Naru-chan when she needs me that is if I don't get in her way"_

Kakashi slumped over looking disturbed by Naruko's actions. _"Yugao and I taught her better than this at least I thought we did? _"You are a very weird child. Are you sure you're aiming to be Hokage with this kind of skill level?" he questioned.

Naruko lost her playful aura shifting it to her serious and determined one. She pulled off her still wet jacket to tie around her waist as she charged at her black haired sensei. "Shut up you freak of a teacher! I'm about to show you exactly how I'm going to become Hokage right now. Cuz I will be Hokage someday ya know!"

Kakashi kept up his stoic appearance as he watched Naruko charge at him before releasing a loud sigh. "I'll feel sorry for our village if you were to become the Hokage with such a pitiful skill level, so allow me to teach you the art of being a Shinobi. Listen and watch me closely because I'm about to teach you your first lesson of Taijutsu" he says reaching down into his side pouch.

Naruko skidded to a halt when he reached into his pouch giving him a cautious stare. _"Taijutsu? Nee-Chan told me Taijutsu is the Shinobi technique of hand to hand combat. If he's supposed to be teaching me Taijutsu why's he going for a weapon?"_ she thought before switching into a defensive stance eyeing Kakashi's movements thoroughly so he won't catch her off guard. _"Well, whatever he's plotting I'll counter it and give him a thrashing. That'll teach him not to underestimate me."_

_"Well, at least she has sense enough to pay attention to him, but what's he trying to pull?" _Sasuke wonder as he kept his sharp onyx eyes fixed on their sensei preparing for his next move to cover Naruko if needed.

Hinata tensed up under the bush before quickly performing a few hand signs to activate her Byakugan to try and see what her sensei was going for inside his pouch. _"Is Kakashi-Sensei really aiming to hurt Naru-chan?" _she wondered worriedly as she focused in on his pouch.

Kakashi kept a neutral face as he stared Naruko down making sure to mask his amusement from his students as he reached inside his pouch quickly removing from the leather bag an orange colored book.

Naruko, Sasuke, and Hinata doubled over stupefied by their sensei actions of bringing out a little orange book instead of a weapon of some sort when they all were tensing up for it. _"What an idiot." "Sensei is so cruel." "I'M GOING TO KILL THIS GUY!" _Were the separate thoughts of Kakashi's pupils as he opened his book up to read.

Getting tired of being made a fool of Naruko threw caution to the wind and charged at the guy with every attention knocking the guy clear across the field with a powerful right hook, but was stunned when her fist was caught by her sensei with little effort as he continued to read. "What?"

"Oh is this a show of your skill or are you just warming up?" Kakashi asked turning the page of his book.

Naruko growled as she flipped out his grasp aiming a high knee for his chest, but watched Kakashi lean back to dodge. Touching back down on the ground she pushed off hoping to get him with a nice round house kick, but watched him duck under her outstretched leg. Growling louder she lashed out with another powerful fist, but just like her previous attacks Kakashi just moved out of reach. "Kuso! Why can't I get a single hit in!"

Kakashi popped up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe if you didn't get so big headed and angry you might actually hit something little one" he said before pushing her forwards with a chakra infused palm to send her into the nearby lake.

Before she was sent flying Naruko looked behind at Kakashi in surprise. "Little one?" she mumbled before falling into the lake and sinking to the bottom. _"Strange I just felt like I had a sudden deja vu moment just then.. Arragh! What am I thinking at a time like this! This guy is making a total fool out of me! I have to get one of those bells no matter what!"_

Reaching into her back pouch she threw out two shuriken towards Kakashi who giggling perversely at something he read watching as he caught them easily with two fingers surprising both Sasuke and Hinata who were tensing up again in their hiding spots thinking about their next course of action against their powerful sensei.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Naruko screamed underwater reaching her breaking point with this guy.

_"This guy's reading and laughing at a stupid book barely paying Naruko any attention. He's just making a fool of her" _Sasuke thought clenching his fist tightly ready to jump out and attack.

Hinata gave the lake a sympathetic look feeling Naruko's anger from where she hid. _"Poor Naru-Chan."_

Naruko clenched her fist as she fought down her anger moving it to fuel her desire to win. _"I won't.." _She raised her arms to perform a few hand signs as memories from the night she fought Mizuki replayed through her mind._ "I won't __**lose!**__"_

_"Naruko's been down there for a while wonder if I used too much power in that last attack?"_ Kakashi wondered before sensing a strong charka emerge training his eyes on the lake as it bubbled and rippled violently. "What the?"

The water around Naruko began to swirl and bubble around her as she focused her chakra into her technique making the water glow a bright blue as her chakra expanded through the water creating a small vortex. _"Still new to this technique, but with it I will make this guy acknowledge my strength and prove to him I can become a great Shinobi worthy of becoming Hokage!"_

Taking a deep breath Naruko began to spin on the lakes under water floor turning the little vortex she created into a full blown raging whirlpool before breathing out and sending multiple compressed wind blades mixed with water towards a surprised and stunned Jounin.

Closing his book Kakashi jumped far out of the way to dodge the onslaught of wind and water blades. He used a zigzag movement to escape from the range of the blades until they finally ceased and a breathless Naruko reappeared on the shore of the lake hunched over and gasping for breath.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata all stared wide eyed at the little blond girl as she crawled out of the lake soaked to the bone with multiple cuts lining her arms and legs.

"Kuso! How did they all miss! Ah I have to keep practicing that attack still isn't coming out the way I want it to" Naruko whined banging her fist on the ground frustrated at her lack of control.

_"That jutsu? Was that the Fūton: Shinkūha?*__ I heard Naruko learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu*, but to see her using this one is unreal" _Kakashi thought as he surveyed the damage Naruko's attack had caused before giving his little sister a proud smile. _"Well done Imōto." _"You know if you had better control of your attacks you probably would have given me a worse wound" he says as the gash in his left arm splattered the ground with a few drops of blood.

"Cut me some slack would ya! I just learned that jutsu a few days ago and besides if I wasn't so hungry I would have taken your whole arm off!" Naruko yelled glaring at her sensei as her stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Hn don't fool yourself little one. Just because you are able to use an A rank class ninjutsu does not mean your skills are up to my standards. No matter what you learn you are still Naruko Uzumaki and you cannot beat me" Kakashi said going back to his book missing the devious smirk that appeared on Naruko's face.

"Let's see about that Kakashi-Sensei" Naruko said getting back to her feet.

Hearing the confidence in Naruko's words he glanced back up at her and froze as he felt something latch onto him from behind. "What?! When did she used the Kage Bunshin?!"

Naruko was grinning victoriously while Sasuke, Hinata and Kakashi were all shocked by this turn of events.

"Ha! Take that you freaky sensei! I told you I show you my true power and here's a lesson for you and everyone else. Don't ever underestimate me because I'm the girl who's going to become the next Hokage! Believe it!" she yelled performing another set of hand signs creating more clones of her.

Sasuke sat in his tree looking down on Naruko in amusement feeling a little proud of her. _"Nice plan, but your still a dobe."_

_"Amazing Naru-Chan! She was able to catch sensei off guard maybe she really will show people how great she is" _Hinata thought happily.

Naruko and her clones all took off towards Kakashi jumping towards the subdued Jounin. "Okay ya scarecrow looking bastard time for some well-deserved payback!"

Taking the lead Naruko pulled her fist back ready to deliver a nice right hook to her sensei's face, but right as her fist connected with his cheek he disappeared and was replaced with a tree stump. "Huh?! Damn him he tricked me again!"

"_Nice try Naru-chan, but you're still too inexperienced to get me" _Kakashi thought watching Naruko throw a tantrum from where he sat reaching back into his pouch for a few shuriken. _"Time to take an offensive position in this game."_

"_What a baka. He pulled the __Kawarimi no Jutsu* on her" _Sasuke thought scanning the area to relocate Kakashi.

Hinata bit her bottom lip concentrating on where her sensei had disappeared too. She reactivated her Byakugan and searched the area quickly located his chakra signature above Naruko and saw him remove a few shuriken from his pouch. Gasping Hinata quickly charged out from under the bush to push Naruko out of the way of the oncoming shuriken attack.

Naruko huffed as she was knocked to the side and stared in shock at the little pile ninja weapons embedded in the ground where she once was before turning to her shaken blue haired friend and teammate. "Thanks Hinata! You totally saved my butt just then."

"N..No problem Naru-chan. I…I wa..was happy to he...help" she stuttered out glad she got Naruko out of harm's way in time.

"Good job Hinata. You used your ability to keep a lookout on your teammates, but you opened yourself up to your enemy and gave your position away" Kakashi stated jumping out of the tree to hover over the girls.

Hinata tensed up while Naruko growled at him. "Shut up scarecrow! Hinata was being a good teammate!" she yelled defending Hinata's action.

"True, Hinata was being a good teammate, but she gave her position away. If this was a real mission her actions could have jeopardized it" Kakashi countered.

Hinata bit her lip as she started to shake, but forced the trembling to stop. "I…I don't ca..care" she said timidly.

Kakashi and Naruko perked up at her soft reply and faced the slightly trembling Hyuga heiress. "What was that Hinata?"

"I said I..I don't care. I..It may have jeopardized my mi…mission, but I saved my friend and that means more to me than any mission" she replied making eye contact with Kakashi.

Kakashi studied his student's pupil less eyes and saw the conviction they held and couldn't resist the show of approval in his own dark eyes. "I see. Your one of the ones who choose a friend over a mission. I guess you're one of the ones I can't consider to be scum" he mumbles to himself low enough so no one could hear him except for a certain super hearing knucklehead. "Good work Hinata, but you better hurry time's running out and you know what'll happen when the buzzer sounds."

Both girls stomach growled as they began to panic at seeing what little time they had left. Sasuke focused in on Kakashi seeing how he was being distracted by dealing with the girls deciding now was his moment to strike.

Sasuke sen multiple kunais and shurikens towards Kakashi watching as they all hit to the horror of his female teammates, but the horror didn't last long as Kakashi was replaced with another tree stump. "Damn! It's another substitution!" he cursed as he jumped out of the tree sprinting away knowing Kakashi discovered his position.

_"Alright Sasuke lets see if you can match up with your teammates" _Kakashi thought as he followed after the boy leaving Naruko and Hinata in the clearing by themselves.

"Naru-Chan we have to go. S..sensei might at..attack Sasuek-kun" Hinata said worriedly.

Naruko sat on the ground smiling her plotting and devious smile. "Don't worry Hina-Chan. I think I just came up with a plan to pass this stupid test" she tells her looking confident with her idea.

"You did?" Hinata questioned before feeling a little anxious. "But Naru-chan aren't we supposed to get the bells on our own? Even if we did get a bell one of us will be tied up and sent back to the academy" she said sadly knowing she might be saying goodbye to one or both of them if they failed.

Naruko continued to smile as she got up and patted Hinata's back. "No worries Hinata this plan is going to work. Just do everything I say and this test is as a good as done."

Hinata still felt unsure about this, but seeing the confidence shining in Naruko's eyes gave her all the resolve she needed. "I believe in you Naru-chan. What do you need me to do."

Naruko's smile grew as she leaned closer to Hinata's ear. "Okay the first step is too..."

* * *

Lazyfox: Wooo what a work out~ I feel so refreshed and alive~!

Random: Not so sure about the last part considering you just slapped your reviewers with a messed up cliffhanger

Magic: Damn right she did! -Tries to steal her wallet-

Lazyfox: Haha right~ I'll just use Magic as a shield than -slaps hand away-

Magic: Rwaah! Hurtful! -teary eyes-

Lazyfox: Don't care~ Now here's Magic with the torture of the day :3

Magic: She's scaring me -whispers to Random-

Random: She gets this way after beating stuff up. It gives her a sick high -whispers back-

Magic: -shivers- Crazy baa-chan -hits button-

**Smoke appears over the stage that clears to revel young Obito**

Lazyfox:*Happy aura disappears replaced with murderous rage* YOU BASTARD! You tried to kill Shikamaru! *Pulls out sword* ILL KILL YOU!

Magic:*sighs* Binding Ropes! *golden ropes wrap around Lazy leaving her harmless*

Obito: Ah okay that was weird and creepy, but to the question to be asked here is... WHERE AM I!

Magic: You my dear Obi-chan are on the torture segment in which I run *grins*

Lazyfox: *struggling to get free* Yeah that's right paybacks coming to you *grins wickedly*

Magic: Ignoring the crazy baa-Chan over there its TIME TO SPIN THAT WHEEL! XD

**Wheel spins landing on torture**

Lazyfox: Yay~ Time for payback! Make him suffer for hurting Shika!

Magic: Ok Obi-chan your torture is to become my personal chibi neko yeppie!

Lazyfox: SAY WHAT!

Obito: *transforms into a small cat version of himself* Eh?

Lazyfox: But...but...but where's the violence *looks heart broken*

Magic:*scoops Obtio up and skips away with a giggle* Mine~

Lazyfox: Hey wait you forgot to untie me...MAGICCCCCC GET BACK HERE! Great he's gone. Well everyone that ends this chapter and so if my teachers give me a break I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I make no promises. Like always please read and review and until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**

***Fūton: Shinkūha- Wind style: Vacuum Wave Jutsu **

**_*Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Jutsu_**

**___*Kawarimi no Jutsu- Substitution Jutsu _**


	37. We are the Rookie Nine!

Lazyfox: Happy late Thanksgiving everyone~! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday with their families ^-^

Magic: *Out runs an angry mob skidding into the studio while slamming the door in the mob's face* Back off B**ches! These clothes are mine!

Lazyfox: *Looks at the mountain of gift bags and boxes from multiple stores scattered on her stage* I see someone had a nice Black Friday shopping spree. Get some good stuff?

Magic: Hellz yea I did! B**ches try to steal my stuff, but my claws showed them not to mess with me *Grins wickedly chipping away the small specks of blood from under his nails* Oh Lazy-San~ Random-chan~ I got you guys something *holds up gifts bags*

Random: *opens her bag* Eeeeeeeeee~! It's a chibi-neko Sasuke doll! I love it~! *crushes the doll to her chest as she skips off happily*

Lazyfox: *opens her present* Eeeeeeeeee~! It's a chibi Shika and Naru dolls! Ohhhh you even got me a Pikachu and Charmander hoodie! I love them~ :3 *huggles her dolls and hoodie tightly*

Magic: Glad you guys love your presents ^-^ But Lazy-san I think it's time you give your lovely readers their present

Lazyfox: *stops snuggling her presents to get into her professional mood* Ahmen quite right my friend. Everyone I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to the creators not I *Losses professional mood and goes back to snuggling her presents* on a side note. If any of you are Hunger Game Fans I highly recommend you going to see 'Catching Fire' it was **AMAZING**! I loved every minute of that movie. Now please enjoy the newest chapter :3

* * *

***Last Time***

_Kakashi told his team to meet him at training ground three at five o'clock in the morning and to avoid eating breakfast. His command left the three ninja in training very fatigued and weary which was exactly Kakashi's plan. Kakashi went further to dampen his students spirits by announcing in order to become actual Genin they would have to steal a bell from him before the timer went off at noon. The major punishment for not retrieving a bell meant that the person or if all three failed to retrieve a bell would be sent back to the academy for another year. Naruko being Naruko took the straight forward approach and challenged Kakashi one on one while her teammates camouflaged themselves in the nearby surroundings to be hidden, but still able to watch. Naruko came out swinging unfortunately for her Kakashi pulled out his little orange book turning the battle into a joke considering he used little to no effort at all to deflect and dodge her attacks. Kakashi soon sends Naruko into the lake making it seem as the match was over, but Naruko refusing to go down unleashed not one, but both of her new A-Ranks jutsu on Kakashi catching him and her teammates by surprise. Sadly Naruko's were all for not seeing as Kakashi slipped away from her again, but this time around he was the one going on the attack as he targeting Naruko to become a human practice dummy. Lucky for Naruko she had Hinata watching out for her as her timid teammate came out of hiding and pushed her out of harm's way. This resulted into a little confrontation between her and her sensei, but gave Sasuke an opening he been waiting for to make his move. Sasuke leads Kakashi into the forest leaving Hinata and Naruko in main clearing were Naruko declares she has come up with a plan that guarantees all three of them passing this test. Will Naruko's plan end in success before the timer goes off? Find out as out story continues_

***End of Recap***

"Ahhhh~ *yawn* Oh man what a complete waste of a good morning. Troublesome sensei getting us out here so early to do a simpleminded test" Shikamaru complained breaking into another yawn as he continued walking with his officially certified Genin teammates and sensei.

"Asuma-sensei you are so lucky I fell asleep early last night. If I lost a signal second of my natural beauty rest for that stupid test I would have hung you in a tree by your beard and ripped apart every single cigarette you had on you" Ino threatened as she flipped her long ponytail behind her back.

"Hehe I'm glad I never listen to people when they tell me to skip meals or I wouldn't have had the strength to move. Please like I ever miss the most important meal of the day on the possibility of puking. My stomach is as tough as iron even if I had puked it give me more room for lunch" Choji joked grossing out his team as he happily munched on his favorite bag of BBQ chips.

Asuma who was walking beside his team let out an offended sigh at his team's total lack of respect for him and his test. _"And I thought the kids liked me" _he thought before shaking it off as he lit up another cancer stick and taking a puff or two off of it before addressing his team. "I have to hand it to you three, that teamwork of yours was spot on out there. I didn't see you guys coming until it was too late to counter attack. Makes me feel like a lousy Jounin though considering ya learned the lesson behind the test and captured me in the first twenty minutes of the test. I bet hanging around Hime all the time gave you all the insight to be a well-oiled team."

Asuma had to bite the end of cigarette to stop him from bursting out laughing at how excited his team got at the mention of Naruko. Ino and Choji broke out into wide happy grins before telling each other their favorite thing to do with her, but Asuma was entertained mostly by Shikamaru's sudden love struck goofy grin which he was fighting hard to suppress, but was failing miserably at it. _"Damn kid's got it bad for Hime. Wonder what Kakashi and Oto-san will think about this when they finally get together?"_

"So guys I have to know how you figured out the goal of the test and create that flawless bout of teamwork so fast. Back when I started as a Genin I saw best friends be put on the same team together that failed to accomplish the test. Not saying you guys aren't good friends or anything just that you were all brought together by Hime and well only really hang out with each other when Hime's around. Again no offense" he says hoping not to offend his team.

"No offense taken Asuma-Sensei we know what ya mean. Naruko-chan brought everyone together we're not afraid to admit that" Choji said brushing off his sensei's worries.

Ino nodded in agreement. "Choji's right sensei, Sakura and I were out of the group for three years, but we managed to get back our friendship with everyone so no worries. To be honest Shikamaru had everything planned out when we arrived first thing this morning" she tells him.

Shikamaru sighed, sensing Asuma staring at him about to ask him questions. "Ah what a drag. I wasn't hard to figure out what the objective you were going for. Three newbie Genin coming straight out of the academy and the first challenge we get is to face our Jounin level Sensei. That was the first warning there. Next you instructed us not to eat and to get up earlier than any of us would be used too meaning you directly wanted to dull our senses and cut our energy in half putting us at a weaker and bigger disadvantage than before. Then finally you said there would be two bells and the one without the bell would be sent back to the academy hinting at the being every man for himself when the common principle for any Shinobi of Kohona is working together to protect our village and our people. After getting all the facts together the next move was formulating and calculating a proper strategy to achieve our objective which was to show teamwork" he explained talking out his deduction ignoring Asuma's stunned expression as he stared up into the clouds.

Asuma flicked the ashes away from his burnt up cigarette putting it out on the boulder he was sitting on and flicked the bud away and pulled out a new one. "Yep Shikaku can never deny you. His DNA runs through you too deep to deny. Plus Yoshino probably beat the crap out of him and threaten to disembody him if he did" Asuma said humorously lighting up his cancer stick.

Ino and Choji laughed loudly as they pictured Shikamaru's tiny mother chasing after her husband with a butcher knife while Shikamaru just rolled over trying to go to sleep though he lips did twitch up in amusement at the mental picture too.

"Well the other teams should finish around twelve o'clock so your free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day, but tomorrow begins your actual ninja careers so look alive and I'll see you all here tomorrow at eight" Asuma said before waving farewell to his team.

"Well guys I'll see you tomorrow. Since were done here for the day I can head over to the flower shop early" Ino said getting up and dusting off her clothes.

Choji got up too. "Hey Ino mind if I come with you. Ah you know to help out around the shop like carrying the bags of fertilizers or heavy planters and stuff" he said sheepishly feeling a little embarrassed to be so straight forward with his request to hang out with his platinum blond haired teammate.

"Sure Choji~ we can use you to do all that heavy lifting" Ino said grabbing the boy by the arm to drag him away to her family shop. "Bye Shikamaru make sure to get your lazy butt here in the morning!" she yelled to the half dozing Nara boy as she dragged along her new helper who was waving a farewell to his best friend.

Shikamaru lazily raised a hand to wave goodbye before rolling back over to stare into the clouds before finally dozing off in the open field thinking about how the other teams were doing in their test.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You are the worst teammate in the history of teammates! What the heck we're you trying to pull out there you stupid dog!" Sakura screamed at Kiba punching him over the head.

"Owww, What the hell you bubblegum headed bimbo! We passed the test so leave me alone" Kiba growled rubbing his head lump while Akamaru stood beside his master barking at her.

"Barely, thanks to you running in there all wild and crazy. Sure Shino didn't move much, but he at least stayed out of sight to formulate a plan of action unlike you and your little puppy. Shut up you little rat!" she snapped glaring and stomping at Akamaru.

Kiba picked up Akamaru petting his head to calm him down. "Leave Akamaru alone bubblegum. You're just mad me and Akamaru did more work than you" he sneered as Akamaru crawled into his jacket after calming down.

"I'm mad at you, you stupid dog and your total lack of self-control! I came up with a great plan for us to use against Kurenai-sensei, but you didn't listen to me. Ah what's the point of talking to a dumb dog when he obviously won't learn to obey" Sakura sighed as she turned away from him.

Kiba growled again about to rebuttal, but was stopped by Shino. "Enough. You're disturbing the bugs with your negative outbursts" he said in his deep monotone voice as he studied the Beatles crawling up the nearby oak tree.

Sakura shivered kind of creped out by all the bugs she has seen today and by her stoic appearing teammate's fascination with them. "Shino we can we cut back on the mentioning of bugs for a while?"

Shino ignored her as he continued to observe the Beatles while Kiba snickered at her obvious disgust causing Sakura to get angry again to where she slugged Kiba in the stomach and made Akamaru bark at her again. Kurenai sighed watching her team disorganize themselves. _"Looks like teamwork will be are biggest issue next to finding out a way to co-exist with each other" _she thought.

"Alright that's enough. I though you all saw that teamwork was the key to any team's success. Just because you passed this test doesn't mean you've mastered that skill, so I'm ordering you three to practice your teamwork skills and communication" she ordered getting her students attention.

"But sensei it's almost lunch time" Kiba complained feeling the pang inside his empty stomach.

"Well I suggest you work hard than. I'll leave you here until lunch time and when I return I expect a little improvement on your teamwork if not you will be banned from taking on any missions until we are a well-mannered and functioning team. Am I understood" she demanded receiving nods from her students. "Good. I'll see you all in the next hour."

With that Kurenai left her team of new Genin behind praying they learn to get along better. _"I'll go see how Asuma fared with his team" _she thought as her students watched her leave.

When Kurenai was out of sigh Sakura continued on her rant about Kiba's total lack of respect for her and ideas while Kiba ignored her or gave a counter remark that made her angry and caused him to get punched. Shino simply ignored both his teammates finding himself more comfortable analyzing and studying his bugs.

Looks like Team Eight was going to need a lot of work before they were considered to be a well working team. Good luck Kurenai you're going to need it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hinata was sprinting through the woods at a fast pace searching for Sasuke to relay Naruko's plan to him. _"I hope Sasuke-Kun isn't fighting with Kakashi-sensei yet. I need to tell him about Naru-chan's plan" _she thought scanning the area with her Byakugan to locate her male teammate. She came to a stop when she picked up a high chakra signature coming out in front of her thinking it was Kakashi she changed her direction, but ended up stumbling into Kakashi anyway.

Kakashi had perched himself on a high branch of a nearby tree watching his blue haired student stumble backwards and positioned herself into a sloppy defensive stance as she stared up at him in shock as her Byakugan disappeared. "Okay Hinata-chan it's your turn to face me" he said smoothly as he flipped out of the tree to stand before her.

Hinata shook as she tried to calm down from her small fright. Calming down a bit she moved into her family's more traditional offensive stance that showed signs of hesitation and nervousness.

Kakashi's sharp eye caught the signs of Hinata's hesitation and gave a quite sigh as he dashed forward to attack. Hinata gasped as she raised her arm up to deflect the blow only to end up missing Kakashi's other attack that knocked her off her feet. She fell to the ground, but maintained a sense of balance and tried a leg sweep on Kakashi who in return jumped out of her range and stood a distance away from her as she climbed back to her feet resuming her original stance that seemed a little bit more stable, but still showed signs of hesitation.

"Is this the true strength of the Hyuga's main branch heiress? I was under the impression that your clan was known for their skills in Taijutsu, but if that's true, why do show such poor skill?" Kakashi belittled hoping to get Hinata angry enough to attack him like she meant it. "It seems I've found the weak link to this team."

Hinata felt her body stiffen up at the insult to her clan, knowing that the people of her clan should not be belittled because of her skills. "Y..You're wrong Ka..Kakashi-Se..Sensei. The Hyuga's are strong."

"Oh then I suppose I'm wrong about you as well then considering you are the next heir to the clan" Kakashi said nonchalantly before facing her seriously. "Or am I right when I see you as the weakest link to the team. Hinata are you capable of showing the same skill and fighting spirit as your teammates or will you let your timid heart frighten you away from protecting your comrades who depend on you."

Hinata trembled as Kakashi stared her down with his unforgiving eye. She hung her head down allowing her bangs to cover her eyes as she avoided his gaze to prevent him from seeing the look of turmoil she had obscuring her face. "Your right" she mumbled out softly.

Kakashi sighed disappointingly hating that he would have to recommend for Hinata to be disbarred from becoming a ninja. He believed the girl had all the makings of a great kunoichi, but a ninja who wasn't prepared to fight for their comrades or their village just didn't belong. "I see. Well I guess I have no choice..."

"I'm not as strong as Naruko or Sasuke. I'll hold them back, but I..."Hinata started to say as she stopped trembling and brought her gaze up to meet her sensei's showing the she had activated her Byakugan again as she moved into the Hyuga's traditional fighting stance. "I stand by my word! I won't ever hesitate to protect my friends."

Hinata then jumped out at Kakashi no longer feeling weighed down by uncertainty. _"I won't quit" _she thrust her open palm out towards Kakashi's chest, which in turn back flipped to dodge. _"I won't run away" _She kept up her momentum bring her other hand forward aiming directly for Kakashi who was still mid flip when she came at him with her attack._ "I won't lose!"_ "Hiiya Gentle fist!" she cried out hitting Kakashi directly in his chest making him gasp and fly backwards from the force of the attack. Hinata was momentarily stunned from completing the technique of her clan with such force, but was back on guard when she saw Kakashi disappear and replaced with a log.

"Job well done Hinata. You three passed your lesson on Taijutsu, but let's see how well you all do in your second lesson. Shinobi fighting lesson number two, Genjutsu" Kakashi called out from the trees as a storm of leaves circled around Hinata causing her to get dizzy.

Her eyes started to drop close, but the sound of breaking branches snapped her awake and she put her guard back up wondering what her sensei's next move was. The crunching noise came closer and she was prepared to attack when she Sasuke came stumbling out of the bushes holding a completely pale and mortally wounded Naruko.

"Hi..Hinata he..help us" Sasuke begged weakly before collapsing due to blood loss leaving Naruko to fall to the ground revealing the long gash in her chest that was pouring out her life's blood.

Hinata was petrified as she saw her friends dying in front of her causing her to lose focus and break down into quiet sobs and uncontrollable tremors before fainting not bearing to cope with the sight any more.

Kakashi sitting in the tree above let out a nervous chuckle. _"I guess I went a little too far with that allusion, but at least I know she has what it takes to be Kunoichi. She's just going to need a little more training though" _he thought before jumping leaping off in search of his male student.

As Kakashi leaped away he failed to notice the real Naruko hiding in the trees further away waiting for him to leave before jumping down to Hinata's side. "Great job Hina-Chan! Your fainting spell was perfect" she complimented smiling down at her blue haired best friend.

Hinata opened her eyes back up and returned the smile as she sat up giggling. "Do you think he's onto your plan?"

"Nah. That act of yours was as real as all your other fainting spells" she teased making Hinata blush a little in embarrassment.

"Well, it kind of wasn't faked. I still get dizzy from seeing too much blood" she muttered poking her index fingers together as Naruko broke out laughing. "Did you find Sasuke-kun?"

"Yep. That odd Scarecrow isn't going to know what hit him. This game is as good as ours. You've taken care of the first move, Teme has the second move covered, and leaving me to checkmate this guy and win us the game" Naruko said confidently.

"Naru-chan I think you've spent too much time with Shikamaru-kun. You're starting to act like him" Hinata teased giggling at her friend's offended expression.

"Am not. Maybe a few of his strategy planning and shoji playing methods got to me a little bit, but that doesn't mean I'm acting like Shika. I mean my ideas are funnier than his" she countered pouting stubbornly.

"If you say so Naru-chan" she said giggling at her one last time. "So, were moving into our next move?"

"Yep. Head off to meet with the teme so when he finishes we can all move into the final move set" Naruko said before slapping herself in the forehead. "Darn it! I did it again."

Hinata laughed once more as the two girls separated to begin the next phase of Naruko's plan.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sasuke stood in a more barren section of the training field deeming this a suitable place to act out Naruko's little plan. _"Now where is he? I'm sure Hinata's finished up her part of the plan by now" _he thought as he scanned his area, keeping his senses sharp and on the lookout.

Kakashi watched Sasuke from a distance wondering why the most tactful of his students was out in the open instead of hiding preparing for a sneak attack. _"What are you planning Sasuke?"_

Deciding not to ponder on the matter, believing it was just an opened challenge for him to fight Sasuke one on one like Naruko had done. Kakashi put his book down as he gave his position away as he thumped against the tree he was leaned against.

Sasuke didn't turn towards Kakashi steeling himself for the upcoming battle he was about to have. "Finally decided to face me" he called out.

Kakashi let out a low chuckle as he scanned his book. "My you seem mighty confident Sasuke-kun, but how about you save that confidence after you steal a bell."

"Trust me I plan to. Unlike my teammates I have what it takes to steal a bell and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" he yelled tossing out multiple shuriken and kunai at his sensei.

"Silly little attacks won't do anything against me!" Kakashi yelled dodging out of the way before being forced into a block when Sasuke got behind him lunching a powerful roundhouse kick. _"He's fast."_

Kakashi blocked the kick with his arm, but had to move quickly when he saw Sasuke's fist coming at him. grabbing the boy's hand before he could make contact before quickly bring his entire arm up to guard against Sasuke's next kick that had him flipped upside down as Kakashi's supported both his legs and arm leaving his torso wide open especially the bells.

Sasuke seeing this made a dive for the jingling bell brushing his fingertips against the surface before Kakashi quickly jumped away panting a little. _"These kids are good once you find the right buttons to push, but sadly there all failing to see what this truly stands for. I don't want to fail them, but I'm not going easy on them either." _"You really are skilled I give you that."

Sasuke just huffed before quickly moving into a flash of quick hand signs. _"Horse! Tiger! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" _Taking a deep breath Sasuke built up the flames inside himself leaving Kakashi in a state of paralysis.

_"Impossible! A Genin shouldn't be able to perform a jutsu like that. Well Naruko did, but she's a class all her own"_ he thought barely dodging the incoming fireball headed his way.

Sasuke watched his fire technique cover the field watching the flames slowly die away revealing an empty field as he began searching the area for the blacked haired Jounin. He turned his head towards the sky, then he turned to the left and then the right before turning all the way around. "Where he go?"

"Below you" called a voice that sounded muffled as a hand shot out of the ground gripping Sasuke's ankle. "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!"

Kakashi pulled Sasuke down as he shot out of the ground leaving the young Uchiha buried under ground up to his head. "Shinobi fighting lesson number three Ninjutsu. What outstanding abilities you kids have. You might need a few touches up in this area to be considered exceptional, but you're all still too far off from becoming actual ninja. I guess you three will get it eventually" he teased walking off from Sasuke reading his Icha Icha paradise book.

"Damn him!" Sasuke growled trying to climb out of the hole.

Hinata soon came out from out of the bushes staring wide eyed at Sasuke. "Sasuke-Kun!" she cried running over to him and kneeled down near him.

"Hinata calm down. I'm fine though Kakashi got the better of me" Sasuke growled feeling embarrassed to like this in front of the Hyuga heiress.

"T..thank goodness. Uhh...um w..want me t..to dig you out Sa..Sasuke-kun?" she asked shyly.

"I got it" Sasuke tautly taking a bit of his frustration out on Hinata, but he felt guilty when the blue haired girl flinched away at his harsh tone. "But thanks for offering" he said quietly as he freed his left arm giving him leverage to pull himself free.

Hinata gave him a small smile before their attention was averted to the sound of the buzzer ringing throughout the forest. "W..What about Na..Naru-chan's plan?"

Sasuke growled banging his fist on the ground. "Dammit we took too much time! I knew I should have gone on my own instead of listening to that dobe!" he hissed getting back to his feet.

Hinata hung her head down feeling like it was her fault for them failing the teat. _"I should have been faster. Maybe Naruko's plan would have worked if I did" _she thought falling behind Sasuke to the clearing they started in.

Sasuke and Hinata saw Kakashi tying a struggling Naruko to the post in the middle. Once Kakashi finished tying her securely to the post and dodging a potential fatal kick to his delicate package he faced his others two students motioning for them to take a seat as he stood before them. Naruko was still struggling to undue her bonds while Sasuke glared at the ground angrily and Hinata had her head bowed down as she fidgeted with her fingers. Kakashi gave them all disappointed looks before sighing.

"You three showed very good promise. Two of you demonstrated high level ninjutsu today that ninja normally learn as a gifted Chunin or rookie Jounin and even proven yourself to be a reliable comrade when the situation calls for it. I believe with more advance and proper training you would all make remarkable ninja ..."

The three students looked at their sensei curiously wondering why he was complementing them when they failed the test. Was he preparing to tell them they didn't have to go back to the academy because of the potential they showed.

"But gifted talent means nothing in the life of a ninja. You three are attempting to embark in a world were lives, your lives are on the line one slip up could result in you dying or your comrades. This life isn't a joke and the performance you three had out there today showed me you're not ready for it! You couldn't even figure out the whole point of this test and yet you want to become Genin. You three are just a couple of runts trying to make it in the big leagues. Pack up your stuff you three are done here and by done I mean done. There's going back to the academy for you three I'm putting in a formal order to ban you three from ever becoming ninja." Kakashi said coldly turning away from them.

* * *

Iruka was sitting in his room looking over the profiles of all his students knew sensei's and was happy about them. He looked up when he heard a quiet knock on his door and saw Cat standing there. "Cat-san glad to see you also congratulations on your promotion to Anbu-Head captain" he said smiling at the purple haired woman.

"Thank you Iruka. It's a pleasure to see you too. I came by to see how you were handling Naru-chan's graduation" Yugao said walking into the room.

Iruka gave her a light smile showing he was happy for her, but that he was missing her presence in the classroom. "I'm handling it. I miss having to scold her and Shikamaru for sleeping in class or having to go on a hunting spree for her when she sneaks off to cause havoc. I'm worried her new sensei won't be able to handle her. By the way Cat-san do you know who team seven's Jounin is?" he asked. "I haven't received their file yet and that had me a bit worried."

Yugao gave him a small pleasant smile as she gave a low giggle making the young Chunin to quirk an eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior. "Oh no worries Iruka-Kun. Naru-chan's sensei will know exactly how to handle her. As for the file, it is actually the reason why I'm here. Here you go" she says handing him the small file. "Good-bye Iruka-kun I have to leave for my mission now. Oh and try not to kill Naru-chan's sensei when you see him okay" she said giggling again before leaving.

Iruka once again raised an eyebrow at the purple haired woman's strange behavior before looking at the file in his hand and quickly flipping it open to find out why he was being requested not to murder his acknowledged daughter's sensei. Scanning the first page in the file he could already feel the vein throbbing on the side of his head as he discovered the reason why. "Well, she did say try not to kill him. She never said I couldn't put him into intensive care" he said darkly scowling at the picture of Kakashi's ninja license before slamming the file shut and storming out the room plotting the silver haired man's demise.

* * *

"Wait a minute! So we didn't get a stupid bell big deal, we have what it takes to be ninjas you said so yourself! So how the hell can you turn around and change it by banning us from ever becoming ninjas!" Naruko yelled thrashing harder in her restraints.

Hinata's eyes were slowly gathering with tears as she slowly stated to hyperventilate not believing that the three of them were actually going to be banned from becoming ninjas. This would cause the ultimate disgrace to her clan and cause whatever relationship with her father to complete shatter and worse of all the dreams of her two friends will be destroyed before they even had a chance to live them out.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and fist tightly as he let out an angry roar as he leaped up and charge at Kakashi who still had his back turned to them. Quick as a flash Kakashi turned around catching Sasuke's punch and quickly had the young Uchiha face down on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back and had Kakashi's foot planted on his head with the rest of him sitting his back.

"Like I said a little runt trying to make it in this world. Always quick to jump in head first all alone, not caring that you had two teammates beside you that could have helped you" Kakashi said pressing his foot harder to Sasuke's skull making him grunt as he tried to break free. "Have you three really not paid enough attention to know what the hell this test was trying to teach you!"

"Teach us? What the hell are you talking about! This entire stupid test has shown you making a fool out of us!" Naruko yelled.

Letting out a deep sigh Kakashi brought his gaze back up showing it was steel as ice causing the kids to shiver at the dark look it held. "This test was designed to show you teamwork. Naruko you came at me all wild and crazy not once bothering to think about how your teammates could have helped you. Hinata you showed a little of the concept, but it was brought out because of your caring nature and love you had for your friend. After that you separated from Naruko and went off on your own were you had to be pushed and egged on to fight against me showing your heart is not ready to embrace the ninja lifestyle. As for you Sasuke, you did nothing to help your teammates when they needed you. Believing them to be deadweights that could hold you back, but did it ever cross your minds that if you three worked together as a team you could have gotten the bells!" he demanded feeling himself getting angrier at them for showing signs of how he and his team used to be.

No one decided to make a sound or comment after the speech was given making Kakashi sigh again for the umpteenth time today taking their silence as a sign of their guilt and shame for not thinking this test though or taking it seriously. Kakashi still couldn't stand the thought of failing them and decided he was going to give them one last chance to prove themselves when he heard Naruko giggling. Looking up he was met with the devious and sly foxlike grin of his little sister that always showed troubled was fast approaching.

"Well Kakashi-sensei it's a good thing we have good teamwork skills. Hinata, Now!" Naruko yelled keeping her eyes locked on his showing off her confident foxy grin.

Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes widen as the Hinata sitting beside Naruko and the post disappeared and Hinata came charging out of the trees nearby with her Byakugan activated and delivered a strong gentle fist into Kakashi sternum causing him to lose his hold on Sasuke who took full advantage of the situation to break free and right before Kakashi went flying Sasuke struck as fast as a cobra and snatched the bells from Kakashi's belt as he hit the ground a few feet back from the Hyuga and Uchiha duo.

Kakashi was momentarily stunned for a few seconds before he was sitting up grasping the place on his chest were Hinata had struck and stared up at the smirking trio. "What the hell was that!" he demanded not furiously, but more as a stunned and baffled stupor kind of way.

"That Kakashi-Sensei is checkmate" Naruko said confidently as a loud buzzer went off leaving the two males in the clearing completely stunned.

Kakashi turned his head towards the sound and saw the timer he placed on the memorial was going off. "But how? When did you guys reset the timer?" he questioned trying to process what is happening right now and how this all just happened.

"We didn't. We never touched your timer Kakashi-sensei. The first buzzer you heard wasn't coming from your timer, but from Naruko's Ramen timer" Hinata explained in a bashful and prideful voice holding out Naruko's small stopwatch timer she uses to make instant Ramen.

"Dobe care to explain to me what's going on here. This wasn't a part of the plan you told me" Sasuke said feeling lost and let of the loop before turning to Hinata. "And when did you trade places with the clone you?" he asked.

"Sasuke-kun I've been hiding ever since my fight with Kakashi-sensei. I'm also the one who set the timer off. Wait Naru-Chan told you a different plan?" Hinata asked starting to feel as confused as her male teammates.

Kakashi got back to his feet bringing all further questions to a halt as everyone shivered seeing the agitated and dark look in his eye. Taking a calming breath Kakashi regarded her students each with a look before stopping and holding Naruko's amused and highly triumphant gaze. "Why don't we ask the only person here who doesn't seemed to be confused because I like to know what's going on to. So Naruko care to inform the rest of us what's going on here?" he asked patiently.

Naruko gave a boastful and highly amused laugh enjoying the moment of for once being the one who wasn't lost, but the one who gets to explain the situation. "Why certainly Kakashi-sensei I be happy to, but is it okay for me to address you as Nii-chan now, Nii-chan?" she asked loving the floored expressions of everyone making her giggle harder at the WTF faces of Sasuke and her Nii-chan.

Hinata was stunned by her best friend's declaration, but knowing Naruko wouldn't make something like this up she was even more baffled to know Naruko's sweet and protective order brother had said and done all those mean things to them especially to Naruko. Sasuke was in denial thinking Naruko had finally lost her head for thinking their prick of a sensei was her brother, but come to think of it he knew wouldn't make something like this up the concept of having to accept the fact that Kakashi is her older brother that was making it so hard for him to believe it. Kakashi on the other the hand was simply in a state astonishment because he knew Naruko wasn't bluffing because she had to playful tenor in her voice as she said it never once breaking their eye contact once she said it, had the brightest of grins on her sun kissed face, and her deep sky blue eyes showed absolute love and admiration the eyes he always receive from his baby sister.

Shaking his head he broke into a rapture of laughter as he disappeared in a puff of smoke appearing back again as he normal spikey silver haired self-smiling at his grinning little sister. "Ya caught me Imōto well done, but how did you know it was me? I thought my disguise and acting was pretty good" he joked

Naruko giggled before sticking her tongue out at him teasingly. "You might change you looks Nii-chan, but I've been around you since I was baby there's no way I could mistake you. The disguise didn't help ya really it was mostly your acting that bought you time until you made a few slip ups" she tells him.

"Oh? When did I slip up?" he asked.

"Before you pushed me into the lake you said the exact same line to me when we had our first sparring match. _'Maybe if you didn't get so big headed and angry you might actually hit something little one'_ When you said that it felt familiar to me, but I ignored the feeling because I wanted to beat you so I pushed it out my head. What gave you away and helped me figure you out is when Hinata saved me. You mumbled it, but I heard you say Hinata was one of the few people you couldn't consider scum and with the topic of comrades going on I knew it had to be you Nii-chan. And that speech you gave us before we kicked your butt and stole the bells totally acing this test wouldn't have helped in your defense if you tried to deny that you were" she tells him grinning cheekily at him.

Kakashi just shook his head seeing the Nara's way of thinking was starting to influence his Imōto more and more. "I think I need to start limiting your visits and stays to the Nara compound your starting to think like them or ban you from seeing the boy anymore" he teased liking his last idea more considering he's never been fond of their close friendship.

Naruko stuck her tongue back out at him. "You can try, but it wouldn't work. Yoshino-san would save me and kick your butt from trying to keep me away from her" she countered giggling at the disturbed look on his face knowing he wouldn't evoke the wrath of Shikamaru's mother.

"I'm so lost right now. You're Dog-san, but you didn't act like him" Hinata said quietly remembering the things he said about her and the Hyuga clan.

"Not to mention the things you said and did to the Dobe. If anybody ever said any of the stuff you said to her you beat them till they were left eating through a straw if they even lived at all" Sasuke commented crossing his arms while Hinata fidgeted next to him.

"Teme it's okay. I know Nii-chan has a reason for why he acted the way he did and if he didn't and he just did that for the hell of it to make a joke than I'm going to beat him to an inch to his life revive him and repeat the steps over and over again until he's paid back all the insults he dished out to us" Naruko stated grinning deviously imaging the payback she would have.

Kakashi sweated nervously knowing his Imōto would hold true to her word. "It was a plan Hokage-sama set up to demonstrate to the grand council that I showed you all no favoritism especially to you Naru-chan seeing as I'm older brother, so I had to be the toughest on you. I'm very sorry for the things I said and pushing so hard on you and you as well Hinata. Please forgive me" he said bowing his head to the two girls.

"Nii-chan/Kakashi-sensei I forgive you" they said together smiling at him who returned it gratefully. "But Nii-chan that means I expect to have an all you can eat at Ichiraku's tonight as an apology gift" Naruko tells him.

"It's a deal Naru-chan. Now care to explain that plan you all used against me to show excellent teamwork and get the bells from me?" he asked with Sasuke and Hinata looking at her to for the answer.

Naruko smiled happy she again to show off her somewhat, but sometimes insulted intelligence. "Blue-eyes used my sacrifice the Rook, fool the Knight, attack with the Queen, and Checkmate the King strategy" came the unmistakable lazy and bored voice of Naruko's best friend/boyfriend.

"Shikaaaaaa~ I wanted to claim the idea ya big meanie" Naruko whined/pouted at her boyfriend who was lazily sprawled out on the tree branch of a tall oak using the trunk of the tree to support his upper back and pillowed his head with his arms. "Wait, Shika when did you get up there?" she asked realizing she had reacted on impulse than actually knowing he was there which made her blush and giggle a little hoping no one noticed that.

Shikamaru quirked a small unnoticeable smirk at how Naruko reacts to him his taunts finding it to be cute on her as he sat up and yawned before jumping down from the tree to approach the members of Team Seven. "I've been in the tree since you crawled out of the lake, but I got here to see you use that wind type jutsu. I guess that explained why you had so many cut on your arms and legs when Iruka-sensei and I found you" he said.

"Hehe yea that one still needs a lot more practice, but I at least got my shadow clone jutsu down. It's the one I used to kick the tar out of Mizuki. Showed that bastard he can't hurt my best friend and papa" Naruko boasted smiling happily at him from her tied up perch on the post.

"Yea I saw it. Troublesome girl you almost took out the entire field with that out of control power" he scolded bumping her softly on the forehead for causing herself bodily harm more so than the field.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun. If you were here that early does that mean your team hasn't taken the bell exam yet?" Hinata asked coming to standing beside Naruko smiling politely, while Sasuke came up behind her having his usual scowl and frown on his face as he passed by Shikamaru keeping his eyes on him.

Shikamaru ignored Sasuke's look and turned to Hinata to answer her. "Oh man what a drag that thing was. We finished the test in twenty minutes and afterwards Asuma-sensei gave us the rest of the day off. Ino decided to go work at her family shop and Choji offered to go with her to help her out" he tells her.

"That was nice of Choji-kun and congratulations on passing and becoming official Genin" Kakashi tells him. "Now could you elaborate on that plan Naruko concocted or your strategy as you said" he asked wanting to understand how the kids pulled it off and he failed to notice it all.

"Sure. It was an old Shoji strategy I used against my dad. It's a strategy to give your opponents a false sense of security. Ah what a drag to explain everything" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his neck and facing the three members of Team Seven. "Okay the Strategy works like this. Blue-eyes assigned you each a role in this Strategy. She made Kakashi the King, Hinata the Queen, Sasuke the Knight, and herself the Rook. The first step of the plan is to distract the King by confronting him in battle so that the Rook confuses the Knight. She first told Hinata this plan and as Hinata distracted Kakashi, Blue-eyes went to find Sasuke to tell him a different plan so when it was time to move into the final move set he play his role properly" he explained yawning after a bit.

"Why did Naru-chan trick Sasuke-kun? Couldn't she have told him the same plan as she told me?" Hinata asked.

"Not really. She had to fool Sasuke into thinking he had failed because they would cause him to have a better reaction and she knew Sasuke would get angry faster especially when his skills are insulted like she knew Kakashi would do because she figured out Kakashi was indeed her Nii-chan so that's why this strategy would work so well" Shikamaru told her.

"Great I was made to be a puppet by the dobe" Sasuke muttered which Naruko giggled enjoying that part of the plan the most.

"Pretty much. Blue-eyes probably told you to distract Kakashi for a while and try to weaken him a bit so she could go get Hinata and once you see her you three would attack him together and at that time she probably went back into the woods to move Hinata into position with her stopwatch and created another shadow clone that she transformed into Hinata that she sent off to team up with Sasuke while she went to get the lunches so she could wait for her turn" he said watching as Sasuke turned away to hide meaning his theory was right.

"You hit the nail on the head Shika" Naruko giggled. "After my clone was in position with the teme and Nii-chan caught me with the lunches Hinata set off my stopwatch timer which set everything into the final move. Nii-chan got us together afterwards everything went occurring to plan" she tells them happily before remembering she was still tied up. "DAMMIT SOMEBODY UNTIE ME ALREADY!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke sighed knowing she just remembered she was tied up. _"Troublesome girl/Dobe" _they thought simultaneously as Hinata began working on untying her while apologizing for leaving her tied up.

Kakashi was highly impressed with the strategy and proud that Naruko was able to plan it out so her teammates can use it. "That certainly was an amazing show you three pulled off even if it was a little unorthodox. None the less you three showed excellent teamwork and so I official deemed you three have passed the test and we are now officially Team Seven. Congratulations on officially becoming Genin. Tomorrow Team Seven starts begins taking job request so be ready for it" he tells them smiling at them all.

"Hell Yeah baby we passed!" Naruko cheered hugging Hinata who returned it happily as the two females jumped up and down as their mock happy dance.

Shikamaru and Sasuke still stood to the side, but watched over their girls hiding their amused smiles before blushing as they were each tackled into hugs by said girls who finished their little celebration.

"I think it's time I pay my dues, so Naruko, everyone lets head over to Ichiraku's to continue this celebration" Kakashi offered breaking the four pre-teens apart and causing Naruko to give a louder cheer as she finally gets to eat something.

The group of five was heading out of training ground three and soon crossed paths a pissed off looking Iruka-sensei. The four Genin gave their former sensei a questioning glance, while Kakashi was sweating bullets and taking a few steps back knowing his life was in potential danger.

"Freeze Kakashi. I believe it's time me and you have a talk" Iruka demanded feeling his eye twitch when he saw Kakashi holding and reading that accursed smut book.

"Umm papa, are you okay? You look madder at Nii-chan then you did last week" Naruko pointed out watching her father figure approach her older brother threateningly.

"Naru-chan why don't you guys head off to Ichiraku's without Kakashi-san for right now. He and I will meet you guys over there" Iruka said calmly petting Naruko's hair fixing the silver haired man with a cold glare daring him to run.

Naruko sensing things were going to get dangerous she quickly took Kakashi's wallet and motioned for her friends to follow her. "Papa, don't kill Nii-chan please. We need him for our sensei" she shouted back to the advancing brunette and the scared silver haired Jounin.

"Um Blue-eyes do we want to know what that was about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I noticed Nii-chan always reads that orange book so I got it last week to see what it was about. I didn't understand anything it was talking about so I went to papa to ask him about it. He got really mad and went after Nii-chan. I think he's still mad about that" she tells them missing the embarrassed blush on Hinata's entire face and the angered/embarrassed flushes of Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Blue-eyes. Never read those books again please for the sake of people's sanity _'my sanity'_ don't ever read those books again" Shikamaru begs her rubbing his temples hoping Iruka causes the silver haired Jounin some serious damage. "Troublesome perverts and innocent blonds" he mumbled to himself.

"Funny papa said the same thing, but it was from one scene in the book I asked him about because I didn't understand why they described the woman's eyes going hungry staring at the man's c.."

**"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" **Shikamaru and Sasuke both screamed turning fifty shades of red while Hinata simply fainted looking light a beckon of red light as she glowed from head to toe while jumped away from them shaking at their sudden outburst.

"chest? What's wrong with that?" she asked watching the two teen boys face faulted as she blinked confused big blue clueless eyes at them.

Just than Kakashi came sprinting by dodging Shuriken and Kunai as he ran with Iruka sensei in hot pursuit of him.

"KAKASHI! I'LL TEACH YOU TO READ THAT SMUT IN FRONT OF CHILDREN YOU DAMN PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"It was an accident I didn't know she would read the book I swear! Ah Iruka no don't use the explosive tags!"

Naruko felt totally lost about what was going on, but decided to ignore it as she helped Hinata wake up and get back to her feet before tugging the still bright faced Hyuga to Ichiraku's leaving Shikamaru and Sasuke behind.

When the girls were far away did either Sasuke or Shikamaru say anything.

"She's a freaking oblivious idiot isn't she?"

"In something's yes."

"She's going to cause us to become mother hens like Iruka isn't she?"

"Yep."

"She's going to be death of us isn't she?"

"That she will be. Ah what a troublesome way to die."

* * *

Lazyfox: Hehe hoped you guys liked the chapter and I'm sorry about the ending I just wanted to have some humor in it~ *still snuggling with her chibi dolls wearing her new hoodie*

Random: Awww chibi-neko Sasuke you are so cute~ :3

Lazyfox: It's creepy when she does it because she's cuddling with the teme's doll *shivers* Now heres Magic with our torture victim and torture victim

Random: Yeaaaaa my super nice buddy who gave me Chibi-Neko Sasuke

Magic: *poofs in with Obi-chan on his head and Kushina and Minato in deep conversation*

Random: Magic~ my buddy! *rushes over to Magic*

Magic: *glares and side step tripping her giggling* Your friend HA! Your my victim~

Lazyfox: Oh this won't end well *backs away holding her dolls closer*

Random: *gulps* I-I a-am?

Magic: *grins* Noooo your Kushina's hahahahaha

Kushina: *grabs Random dragging her away laughing* Thanks Gōmon-Chan~!"

Random: Ahhhhhhhhh *clawing at the stage floor when gloves appear on her hands* What the hell!

Magic: *Letting Obi-chan play with Tablet* What Lazy-Obba-Chan says not to damage the studio and claw marks count as damage *smirks deviously*

Minato: Did you really have to do that?

Magic: Hey you wanna go to? *raises his eyebrow*

***Minato backed into the emo corner***

Magic: Hmph now to the torture *slams the button*

***As the dust cleared leaving a confused Kiba***

Kiba: Where the hell am I!?

Magic: Aw shut it dog breath! Binding Chains! *Chains wrapped around him leaving him harmless* Now to the torture!

***Spins the wheel it landed on a torture card***

Magic: Your torture is to be chased by hormonal cats while you are covered in catnip

Kiba: Whaaaa *A sack full of catnip dumped on him as Magic released 2 dozens of rabid,horny cats* Ahhhhhhh

***Kiba ran for his life cats right behind him***

Magic: Hahahaha *Pets obi-chan*

Lazyfox: Your evil I tell you EVIL!

Magic: Binding Chains! *chains wrap Lazy up* Hahahaha *poofs away laughing*

Lazyfox: Again really MAGICCCCCCCC! Dammit I have got to come up with a way to conceal that thing out. Anyway hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and New year if I don't post anything between then so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	38. Journey to the Land of Waves

Lazyfox: *Dancing around the room like a crazy person*

Random: *Wrapped up in bandages bound to a hospital bed*

Magic: *Poofs into the studio with Chibi-Neko Obito* Lazy-Baa-Chan did you forget to take your medicine again?

Lazyfox: Hehehe nope~ Just Suuuppppppperrrrrrr~ Happy XD

Magic: *backs away slowly* Why?

Lazyfox: Hehehe Reason number 1. I made a new friend who will be here soon and reason number two is...I GOT MY FIRST COLLEGE ACCEPTANCE LETTER!

Random and Magic: *Huddled in the Emo corner faking enthusiasm* Yay~

Lazyfox: *pouts* You could at least be a little happier for me~ Ignoring these two everyone please direct you're attention towards center stage as I welcome my new quest LeoKingoftheZodiac~

**Spotlight shines down on a blue and purple eyed boy with wavy to straight long red hair with black streaks. He's wearing a grey sleeveless hoodie jacket, black jeans, and black and white sneakers and a black headband in his hair holding it back, a Bass pendant around his neck, a black bracelet with silver studs and a tattoo of the Leo Star sign on his right shoulder**

Leo: Hello and um congratulations on your letter *adjust his black headband a bit to hide his shyness*

Lazyfox: ^w^ Thank you~ Wanna press the random button now? I think you'll like our next guess~ :3

Leo: Yes and okay *presses the Random Button*

**Smoke bomb goes off on stage**

?: The fiercest and still single sexy beast of Konoha... Anko Mitarashi at you're services!

Leo: Best guest speaker ever! Don't forget your also the number one interrogator of Konoha and tormentor of teenage boys dreams THE ANKO -Blushes- I..I ... *stutters off embarrassed by his out his little outburst*

Lazyfox: Thanks~ And it's okay we all have are fangirl/boy moments :)

Anko: *hardly paid attention to their conversation* Damn kid how short are you? Ya part midget or something? Hahaha *leans over Foxy head*

Lazyfox: I'm not short! I'm 5'0 foot even, a perfectly average height so nah xp *pouts and swats at her*

Anko: Hahahaha Damn~ Kid that's horrible, this guy over here must make you feel worse about yourself

Lazyfox: *face turns red from anger and embarrassment* Shut up! He's not that much taller than me!

Leo: I'm exactly 1 foot and 4 inches taller than you

Anko: Ouch now how did that make you feel?

Lazyfox: Oh screw all of you tall people

Leo: I could make a very negative come back for that response, but I won't and I decline your offer

Anko: Hahaha this kid's a riot! I like him. Now midget what did ya call me here for again?

Lazyfox: Could you please say the disclaimer before you destroy the rest of my self-esteem and control

Anko: Can do short stuff. Alright you Maggots! LISTEN UP! The midget aka LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. She tried, but was declined cuz she did not meet the height requirements Hahahaha Anko out! *disappears in a smoke cloud*

Lazyfox: There goes the self-esteem, but hopefully it gets restored from positive reviews :) Thank you Leo from making a guest appearance

Leo: No problem shorty. See ya *poofs away too*

Random and Magic: Aannnndddd there goes control *cover ears*

Lazyfox: *Vein pops on her forehead* I'M NOT SHORT DAMMIT!

* * *

A few months have passed since Team Seven, Eight, and Ten became official squads. In those months each team has learned to cooperate and interact with each other or in team's Eight's case not to kill one another. Each team has gone on multiple D rank missions and one of the most frequent mission Team Seven was assigned that became Naruko's most hated mission was the 'Catch Tora mission. Umm let's just say Tora and Naruko do not see eye to eye or claw to claw when they meet.

"Stupid, hell-spawn devil cat! That's why we have ninja dogs and not those wretched demons!" Naruko growled applying a little of Hinata's healing slave to the multiple scratches on her face personal parting gifts of said hell-cat. "Wonder if Madam Shijimi could have me executed if I feed the evil demon to one of Kiba sister's wolves."

Shikamaru who was leaning next to her bopped her on the back of the head softly before yawning. "Quit ranting Blue-eyes. We have these few moments to spend together before were called off to our teams, so lets enjoy it and not worry about troublesome missions and evil cats" he tells her before laying his head down in her lap.

Naruko giggled running her hand through his hair. "I guess you're right these moments are nice though don't ya think?" she asked leaning back to watch the clouds drift by.

"Their very nice, but they be nicer if you enjoyed them quietly" he teased humming contently as Naruko ran her fingers through his hair.

"Blah you know I'm not one for the silence, but I guess I can give you a few minutes of it" she giggled leaning over him smiling widely.

Shikamaru returned her smile with one of his lazy ones as he leaned up to kiss her full pink lips, but as he was a hair away the young couple heard the pounding footsteps of possible intruders. "What a drag waste of a perfect moment" he cursed sitting up to redo his hair while Naruko crossed her arms pouting.

The source of the couple privacy showed themselves to be their teammates who seemed to be searching for them. "Hey Dobe get up we have another mission" Sasuke ordered keeping his look of satisfaction of ruining their alone time behind his look of annoyance.

"You too Shikamaru. Up and at'em lazy bones Asuma-Sensei ordered another training session" Ino said smirking openly at Shikamaru's irritated glare.

"Again? Man what a drag" Shikamaru sighed standing up to stretch before he helped Naruko back to her feet. "Guess I'll see ya later Blue-eyes and try not to kill the Fire Lord's wife cat. I hate to see put in jail" he teased.

Naruko stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh shush it Shika. If the cat faces a tragic end it would be my fault. Stupid devil cat" she growled turned whine as Shikamaru bopped her on the forehead.

"Just do as I say troublesome girl and" he said before leaning to speak softly in her ear. "Keep that tongue in your mouth before you tempt me into kissing you" he whispered teasingly before pulling back and walking away with his teammates.

Naruko blushed a deep scarlet as she fumbled for a comeback, but couldn't form one. Feeling embarrassed she didn't want the teme to see her flustered state she shielded her face under the collar of her zipped up jacket walking quickly passed her teammates. "Come on let's go. Didn't you say we had a mission" she called out to them marching in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Sasuke gave a small annoyed Hn wondering what the Nara had said to her to make her so moody while Hinata hid a knowing smile behind her hand as she giggled softly to herself so as not to alert her male teammate as she jogged to catch up to her blond haired and flustered best friend leaving Sasuke to pick up the rear.

**~At the Hokage Tower~**

Naruko still had her face hidden in her one size too big jacket as she hung near the back with Sasuke and Hinata as Kakashi talked with Iruka and Hiruzen about their new mission. The old Hokage and Chunin flipped through some paperwork before Iruka pulled out their last couple of D rank missions they had.

"Okay the last couple missions we have for the day are rebuilding and painting the old fence of Kuchiki-san, collecting and restocking the supplies for the Yamanaka Flower store, or your final choice is Catching Tora again" Iruka said sheepishly while preparing for the outburst Naruko was about to have.

Oh Iruka you know you appointed daughter so well. "No freaking way! You have to have better missions than that! These missions are complete jokes and they don't even put are ninja skills to the test!" Naruko yelled completely forgetting about her embarrassment for the sake of expressing her anger and frustration. "There's no way I'm doing another one of those bogus missions! Especially one dealing with that demon spawn of a Hell-Cat!"

_"Hate to say it, but the dobe's right. I want a mission that gives me a challenge, but also one that doesn't put her or Hinata in danger"_ Sasuke thought wondering if Naruko will be able to talk her way into getting them a good mission.

_"Well, she was bound to pop eventually. She lasted longer than I thought she would, which means I owe Yugao a dinner date. Sigh I'm going to have to dress up in a suite I bet"_ Kakashi though sadly backing away a few steps from the table considering Iruka was too close for his comfort. Yes Kakashi had a small fear of the small Chunin considering he almost put him into intensive care and his precious collection was almost completely destroyed.

"Naruko hold your tongue! These mission are the stepping stone for all beginning ninja of our village. It shows the citizens that we ninja are not above helping them when they ask for it. So be sure you show every mission you get the respect it deserves" Hiruzen said scolding his granddaughter for her behavior.

"But Grandpa I'm tired of all these D-rank missions! I know each mission were given is based on our status as Genin, but I want a mission that's more challenging or at least one that lets us travel outside the village. I wanna meet some new people and see some new sights" Naruko whined flopping to floor pouting. "Meeting a bunch of strangers is better than being glared at by everyone on the street" she mumbled to herself.

Hiruzen gave a low sigh knowing Naruko was speaking out of frustration, but he had to agree she had a valid point. Maybe he could give her team a simple escort mission. "Okay Naruko you win. I'll give team seven a C rank mission" he decided inhaling the smoke from his pipe.

Iruka, Kakashi, Hinata, and Sasuke looked surprised about the Hokage's decision while Naruko jumped up cheering in joy._ "She got her way again?!"_ the four thought amazing while the blond still celebrated her miniature victory.

"AWESOME~ WHO DO WE GET TO ESCORT GRANDPA?! A PRINCESS?! A PRINCE?! OHHH IS IT A KAGE?!" Naruko screamed out too excited about their new mission to care about the volume of her voice which made the other people in the room cover their ears.

"Naruko settle down!" Hiruzen hollered to get her attention which it did, but didn't stop her from dancing in place or her excited giggles. "Ahem as I was saying. Team Seven I'll be assigning you a simple escort and protection mission. Your client is a bridge builder named Tazuna and you're job is to escort him home and watch over him while he finishes up his country's bridge" he explained giving them the layout of their mission.

"Hehe Whatever you say Grandpa~ I don't care who it is we have to escort" Naruko giggled too excited about the chance to travel outside the village.

"Is really the best protection you can give me *hiccup* a team of snot nosed brats? Is that short kid even old enough to be considered a ninja? Hey! Shorty are really a ninja?" demanded an old man with a slur to his voice as he stumbled into the meeting room drinking out of a sake bottle.

Everyone in the room tensed up at the old man's insult knowing how badly Naruko reacts to her height being insulted. Kakashi quickly dashed behind his little sister snatching her up when she went to lunge at the drunken man with the intent to kill evident in her eyes. The other occupants in the room gave a small exasperated sigh shaking their heads at the fully enraged blond while Tazuna ignored her and continued drinking.

"WHY YOU! I'll KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Naruko screamed eyes blazing a blue fire of hatred for the man's short comment.

"Idiot it does us no good to kill the client when it's our job to protect him" Kakashi sighed out wondering how he was going to deal with his short-tempered little sister.

Tazuna who finished off his liquor faced Team Seven with a drunken flush to his face. "Listen up ya snot nosed brats! *hiccup* You're gonna protect me and make sure I get home safely and make sure I stay in one piece until I finished my bridge *hiccup* Got that!"

"How about instead of one piece I make it a million ya drunken geezer!" Naruko threatened still thrashing in Kakashi's grip, but once again Tazuna ignored her and stumbled out the room to go rest up for the trip tomorrow.

Hiruzen sighed again as Naruko cursed after the old man. "Ah I need to retire I'm getting too old for this" he mumbled waiting for his granddaughter to finish her rant about the old man, once she was finished he addressed them again. "Team Seven report to the front gate tomorrow morning a Seven o'clock to escort Tazuna back to his country in the land of Waves. You are to begin packing and preparing for your trip immediately" he ordered getting Team seven's salutes as they left to prepare.

Iruka watched Team Seven go before he turned towards his Hokage to address him. "Do you think they're ready for this?" he asked worried something could happen to them even with Kakashi as their supervising Jounin.

Hiruzen gave Iruka an understanding smile from around his pipe. " It'll be Naruko's first time outside the village so its okay to worry about her Iruka. That's just your fatherly instincts to worry about her, but I assure you Naruko and her team will be just fine. Just have faith in them" he tells him getting the chunin to calm down a bit.

Iruka smiled in appreciation for his Hokage's kind and reassuring words. "Thank you Lord Hokage. You're right I don't need to worry so much she's a strong girl as well as her teammates."

"Right, so how about we finish here and call it a day" Hiruzen said wanting to get out of here before he called off to finish more god forsaken paperwork.

**~Hyuga Estate~**

Hinata was inside her room preparing her traveling pack for the trip tomorrow. "Let's see... I have bandages, healing ointment, canteen, food, my weapon pouch fully equipped, sleeping gear, money for supplies, and some of the family scrolls to study. I think that's everything I'll need" she thought as she zipped up her bag failing to notice the man staring at her from her bedroom door.

"Hinata, I hear your team has been assigned an escort mission" spoke a low tenor voice.

Hinata quickly turned around and bowed to the man at her door. "Ye..yes Fa..Father that is true" she stuttered out softly kneeling before her father not meeting his strict gaze.

Hiashi gave his eldest daughter who looked so much like his late wife a once over before turning away from her. "Good, be sure you bring honor to our clan and yourself by proving to be useful on your mission" he said sternly making his exit.

"Yes, Fa...Father" Hinata said never once raising her head to meet her father's eyes as he left.

**~Uchiha Estate~**

"Ohhh you're first C rank mission~ Sasuke I'm so proud of you! You and Naruko have only been Genin for a few months and look you're already taking on difficult missions" Mikoto gushed proud of her son and adopted daughter for getting a C rank mission even if it's just an escort mission it was still special for her. "Speaking of Naruko where is she? She packed her bag and left?"

Sasuke who was examining his travel bag once more gave a small irritated grunt. "The dobe left to go find the Nara so she can tell him about our mission. She should be here making she has everything ready for tomorrow not hanging out with him" he said irritably.

Mikoto giggled at her son's show of affection for his self-appointed little sister. "Aww Sasuke-kun are you jealous Naru-chan spends more time with Shikamaru-kun than you" she teased.

"I don't care what that dobe does or who she hangs out with!" he replied flushing a little pink from embarrassment. "And I'm not jealous of that stupid Nara!"

Mikoto just giggled at him before she left to prepare dinner thinking about doing something special to celebrate the kids achievement. "If you say so Sasuke-kun~"

"Hn bothersome mother" Sasuke sighed going back to his mission prepping.

**~Flower Meadow~**

Naruko was sitting in the tree of her and Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot wondering if he'll show back up here today or if she should look for him at his house. As she decided to go to his house he decided to show up to save her the trip.

"Hey Blue-eyes did you finish your mission already?" Shikamaru called up to her standing under the branch she was sitting on making her smile down at him.

"Nope~" she giggled flipping off the branch to stand in front of him grinning her foxy grin.

Shikamaru sighed knowing she has something she wanted to tell him, but was going to make him work for it to get an answer. "Troublesome girl, can't we skip the whole guessing process and you just tell me what your news is? It make things so much easier for me and there's less work for me too."

Naruko stuck her tongue out playfully at him "No way~ It funnier to make you guess so guess~" she giggled before squeaking as Shikamaru pulled her to him.

"Now what did I tell you would happen if you do that?" he questioned leaning in to ghost his breath against her smiling lips.

"That I'll tempt you into kissing me" she teased turning around in his arms to lean against him to prevent him from kissing her.

"Your a troublesome tease ya know? So what's this surprise you won't tell me about?" he asked placing his chin on the crown of her head wrapping his arms around her waist.

She giggled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know, but you love me for it and I'm not telling, you haven't even taken a guess yet."

Shikamaru sighed. "They ran out of missions for you to pick from?"

"Nope~" she said.

"They only had the Tora mission left and you made good on your threat and feed her to the Inazuka wolves?" he guessed.

"Hehe close and before you ask I didn't feed the hell cat to the wolves though I wish I did" she tells him.

Shikamaru crossed his brows wondering what Naruko was hiding from him. "Well we're you guys just excused from doing a mission because all they had was the Tora mission?"

"Nope~ Oh come on Shika are you even trying now?" she teased swaying in his arms humming softly as she did.

"No not really. Can't you just tell me this is such a drag. Your gonna tell me anyway" he mumbles.

"Aww your no fun, but at least you made three guesses so I'll let it slide. Tomorrow my team was assigned a C rank mission to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his country in the Land of Waves" she said excitedly.

"Wait your leaving the village. How long we'll you be gone?" he asked not liking the thought of her leaving.

"Ummm I'm not sure. I think the Land of waves is a three day trip and then we have to guard him until he finishes building his bridge" Naruko tells him. "So I think we'll be gone for about two to three weeks."

Shikamaru frowned at that pulling her closer to him. "I don't like that you'll be gone that long. You're a troublesome pain, but when you here in the village I can keep an eye on you and make sure your safe. Remember I've promised to always make sure your safe" he tells her hugging her close moving to nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

Naruko smiled widely at the loving and gentle tone he used. "I know you did and you always take care of me, but remember we also promised to put our ninja duties first besides I'm strong so you don't have to worry so much" she tells him interlacing their hands together. "But thank you for worrying about me even if you do just a little too much of it~" she teased grinning towards him.

Shikamaru smiled as he leaned forward kissing her softly before pulling away and kissing her forehead. "Hn I'll always worry about you. Your my troublesome Blue-eyed girl."

Naruko snuggled up to him laying her head on his chest. "I know cuz you'll always be my lazy protector" she giggled staring up at the clouds with him.

**~The next morning at the Front Gate~**

Team Seven was gathered up at the front gate with their bags fully packed and ready to head out to see the new land. Hinata look a little intimidated, but happy all the same at the thought of the trip. Sasuke was impassive as ever as was Kakashi who was itching to read his Icha Icha paradise book, but as for Naruko she was bouncing around in excitement bursting with happiness.

"Wooohoo I'm so excited! I can't believe where actually leaving the village!" she cheered.

"Brat why the heck are you so dang giddy about?" Tazuna asked finding the girl's energy this early in the morning to annoying and causing his handover headache to be worse.

"This is my first time out of the village, so of course I'm going to be excited" Naruko tells him not letting Tazuna's foul mood dampen her's.

"Are you sure I'm be safe with this short brat protecting me" he questioned making Naruko twitch at the short comment while Kakashi reassured him that he was safe with him there with them.

_"This old geezer is just another person I have to get to acknowledge me." _"Listen up old man! You better not underestimate me because your looking at the girl who's going to become the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! My name is Naruko Uzuamaki so you better remember that! Believe it!"

"I'll do no such thing. Your just a short snot nosed brat and that's it. Like you'll ever become Hokage and if you did I still wouldn't acknowledge a brat like you" Tazuna said pulling out a new bottle of liquor.

Naruko growled deep in her throat thrashing out at him while Hinata held her back as best as she could. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Naru-chan ah its bad to kill the client" Hinata strained out doing her best to restrain the enraged blond.

Kakashi sighed going to help the struggling Hyuga heiress regain in his enraged little sister. _"This is going to be a long mission."_

Sasuke just sighed following behind the drinking Tazuna leaving the rest of his team to deal with Naruko. "Dobe."

**~Hours Later~**

Team Seven have been traveling close to seven hours now and the weather has provided them with a nice day of travel. Hinata has stayed by Naruko's side so her friend wasn't tempted to attack their client again, but she became a little curious about Tazuna's home country.

"Umm Tazuna-san what's the Wave country like" she asked starting a conversation with the foreign man.

"My country is very small and it's not very rich in material because we are cut off from the main land and were nothing, but a water based country" Tazuna tells her.

"Does the Wave country have ninjas too?" she asked.

"There are no ninjas inside the Wave country, but there are here hidden villages inside the five nations that contain there own ninja force" Kakashi explained taking this time to educate his students. "As you know there are five national countries and with these countries we have five kages. The Hokage of the Leaf, Kazekage of the Sand, Raikage of the Cloud, Mizukage of the Mist and the Tsuchikage of the Stone and they all reign over a 1,000 ninja in the world."

"Hehe Grandpa is so cool" Naruko giggled so proud of her grandpa.

"With that little lesson I can assure you guys that on our C-rank mission we won't run into any foreign ninjas just maybe the straggling bandit if even that" Kakashi tells his team watching Naruko deflate, Hinata sigh a small sigh of relief, and Sasuke tsk in disappointment.

Tazuna on the other hand tensed up at the mention of not running into foreign ninja catching both Sasuke's and Kakashi's attention.

"Man what a let down! I was hoping to meet some foreign ninjas so I could fight out some of pent up aggression since I can't harm our client" Naruko growled glaring at Tazuna who simply ignored her.

"Hn like you could do anything dobe. You probably just become an open target for the enemy to kill" Sasuke stated smirking watching as Naruko got frustrated again.

Naruko was about to give Sasuke an ear full when a large splash was heard and the next thing anyone knew Kakashi was tied up from head to toe from two unknown enemies with spiked chains.

"NII-CHAN! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Screamed a terrified Naruko and Hinata as they saw the silvered haired Jounin tied up with a look of surprise and a hint of fear in his visible eye.

"One down" Came the cold venomous voice of one the attacking ninjas as he pulled his link of the chain while his partner pulled his side.

Kakashi eye dilated as he felt the chains tighten around him until he could breath anymore. Team Seven watched hopelessly as Kakashi was pulled apart and his blood splattered everywhere.

Naruko felt her throat close up as she choked on her sobs as she started at the remains of her older brother and the ground stained ground being reminded of the death of her grandmother as she started to shake uncontrollably. "Not again... This can't be happening again?! NII-CHAN!" she screamed.

Kakashi's killers appeared behind Naruko raising their metal clawed hands up to slash her to pieces. "Don't worry kid..." Spoke the same man as before. "Your next!" finished the other man ready to slice up the shaken blond.

Sasuke cursed seeing Naruko's trembling form and moved fast to protect her. He jumped high into the air and threw a Kunai at the conjunction of their chain link pinning it to the tree behind them. Afterwards he came down on their clawed hands glaring at them as he kicked one square in the jaw and tossed the other one away before landing a few feet away from Naruko who was still shaking.

The ninja Sasuke kicked in the face repositioned himself on his feet dashed towards Naruko with his clawed hand raised to slice her up while his partner dashed towards Tazuna and Hinata.

Hinata seeing the enemy approaching Tazuna she quickly activated her Byakugan and stood protectively in front of him prepared to protect him even if she was scared. Sasuke had to act quickly seeing both his teammates in danger and didn't know which one he had to protect more. Cursing he jumped in front of Hinata deciding protecting her and Tazuna was the main priority at the moment and willed Naruko to snap out of it and protect herself.

Naruko still stood shaking as the memory of her grandmother's bloodied body haunted her mind as she replayed Kakashi's attack with it. She looked up to see the approaching Mist Ninja and gave a loud yell of rage as she drew her fist back. "You killed him you bastard!" she screamed landing the heavy blow to his face breaking his nose as his clawed hand sliced opened her arm as he fell to the ground unconsciousness.

Right as the other Rain ninja was upon Sasuke and the others Kakashi appeared close-lining him into unconsciousness.

"Well done Imoto you got him" Kakashi said praising his little sister scared she was going to get hurt. He eyed her arm that was sliced opened. "I'm sorry I was slow to act and got you hurt" he tells as he approached her to deposit the other rain ninja beside the one Naruko knocked out.

Naruko stood behind him not paying attention to or feeling anything from her injured arm as she let her bangs shadowed her eyes still shaking uncontrollably.

Hinata saw the amount of blood coming from Naruko's arm and how bad she was shaking and was about to approach her when Sasuke stopped her signaling for her to stay back.

Once Kakashi was sure the two Mist ninja were secured and well tied up he turned back towards Naruko. "Naru..." he was cut off as Naruko punched him in the gut.

"Nii-Chan you jerk! I thought I lost you like Grandma-Kaede!" she yelled at him angrily digging her fist in deeper making him grunt in pain before opening her fist and gripped his vest tightly as she buried her face in it. "Don't scare me like that ever again! I...I thought *sob* I lost you" she sobbed gazing up at him with wide scared and tear filled eyes.

Kakashi pulled her into a comforting hug as he petted her head to calm her down and to stop her from shaking. "I'm sorry Imoto. Don't cry I'm not going anywhere, but right now we have to take care of that gash in your arm. Their claws were laced with heavy amounts of poison so don't move around too much so it won't spread until we get you back to the village to be treated immediately" he tells her wiping away the stray tears that fell as he pulled away from her and turned towards Tazuna. "Tazuna-san we need to talk."

Tazuna gritted his teeth as he hung his head remorsefully hating seeing the energetic little girl he met yesterday look so scared and worst of all he got her injured and poisoned. "I had a feeling you would" he said turning away from Naruko as Hinata moved toward her.

"These look to be Mist Chunin ninja, so tell me Tazuna-san why are ninja's attacking you and turning my team's C-rank mission into an expensive high B-rank mission when they're nowhere near ready for this type of mission. It's true I sensed them awhile back and could have killed them from the start, but I needed to figure out who their target was which turned out to be you now due to you giving out inappropriate entell of this mission's status and my lack of response one of my students is injured and poisoned" Kakashi said coldly looking at Tazuna for answers who wouldn't meet the justifiably angry Jounin's gaze.

"Kakashi-sensei shouldn't we head back then! If Naru-chan is badly poisoned than we need to get her back to the village for medical treatment" Hinata said worried about Naruko's well being.

Kakashi gazed at Naruko wondering what she thought about continuing this mission and saw she was still shook up. "I guess this mission is too much for us and Naruko does need medical treatment so it might be better for us to head back" he tells them turning to collect the Mist ninja.

Naruko glared down at the clenching her fist not believing they were going home because she was reckless. No she wasn't going to let things end here. Taking a kunai out of her weapons pouch she reopened the gash in her arm expelling the poisoned blood from it surprising everyone with her stunt.

"Naruko!" Hinata cried starting to panic over the amount of blood she was losing.

"With this Kunai I swear to protect the old man with my life! I don't run away and I never go back on my word because that's my nindo my ninja was! This mission is far from over!" Naruko declared pulling a vial out from her medical pouch and injecting it into her arm wincing at the pinch it gave her.

"Are you crazy brat?! What did you just do you're going to bleed to death doing stupid thing like that and what did you just inject yourself with?!" Tazuna demanded.

"Hehe you don't need to worry about me old man. I just gave myself a small antibiotic to fight and eliminate all traces of the poison in my system" Naruko tells him before she performed her Mystic hand ninjutsu to seal up gash. "See nothing to worry about. Did you all forget who my grandma was? I disgrace her if I slacked up on my medical training."

Kakashi and Sasuke just shook their heads berating themselves for worrying about her while Hinata gave a shaky sigh of relief glad she was going to be fine as she moved forward to wrap up her arm to keep the injury from getting an infection while Tazuna just stood in shock of the strength and skill Naruko possessed.

"Well, what are we waiting on let's get going. We still have another day's travel to complete before we get the old man home" Naruko said ready to get going again.

"Wait! Before we continue i need to tell you all something. What you'll all be experiencing if you continue this mission" Tazuna said looking seriously at them all especially at Naruko at this point.

**~Somewhere in a hidden shack in the wave country~**

"You're men failed! I payed you a damn good sum of money to have the pathetic old bridge builder killed! What kind of supposed assassins are you jokers!" yelled a short thin lined mustache man at a man slouched down in an armchair with his mouth cover in bandages and his shinobi headband tied across his head.

The man swung his giant clever of a sword towards the short man with the tip pointed at his throat. "Quit your bitching Gato. Those pucks are as good as dead because I'm going this time and I'll bring you their heads back that I'll take with this here Head slicing cleaver" spoke the man in a dark ominous tone that promised death.

"Are you sure you can do it? I here this guy hired some good ninja and the defeat of you demon Mist brothers kinda doesn't really raise my confidence in you" Gato said sweating profusely having the giant so close to his throat.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to you pathetic worm! I didn't get my name as the Demon of the Hidden Mist for nothing! Trust by the time I finished those punks are going to fear the name Zabuza Momochi."

* * *

Lazyfox: I'm better now~ Sorry I'm touchy about my height lol Enough about me, It's time for-

Magic: HIYAAA *comes out of nowhere kicking her to the side* It's my time ya know!

Lazyfox: MAGICCCCCC! *flies of into a different room*

Obito: *sweat drop* Your violence never seems to amaze me Magic-purinsu

Magic: And your cuteness never ceases to amaze me Obi-neko

Kushina&Minato: Hey Gu- *looks around only seein Magic, Obito, and a smashed wall and start shaking there head*

Magic: Well enough of that Time for the Torture! *wheels magically appear* Today's victim isssssss

***Smoke appears and clears showing Mizuki***

Mizuki: &%$# not here again I'm outta- *gets tackled by Magic then hog tied* Arghhh #$%&$%#&$%#&

Magic: Ahhh shut up *slaps triple duck tape over his mouth* Mizuki-baka i have waited to torture you since I got here Hehehehehe *goes demon bear mode*

Mizuki: MOOOOO BUMODY MELP! (NOOOOO SOMEBODY HELP!)

Lazyfox: *Dazed and confused in the other room* Like anybody would ASSHOLE! Oh look at the pretty stars~

Magic: Well said crazy and knocked Lazy-Baa-Chan *reads torture card* Your torture is 'Getting beat by Me personally and then Kushina and Minato'

Mizuki: Ahhhh *tries to squirm away*

Magic: *Giggles and pulls out giant hammer dragging Mizuki away* Come on Muzuki-chan it wont even hurt~ (It's gonna hurt a lot XD)

***10 minutes later***

Magic: *Come back half bear/half human dragging a bloody and beaten Mizuki* Heh best work out ever! :D Now Time to dispose of the trash~

Kushina: Magic me and Minato have this one

Magic Ok go ahead! *sees the two dissapear with Mizuki in a yellow flash* I wonder-

***BOOM BOOM BOOM***

Minato & Kushina: Ruuuuuunnnnnn *Flashes towards Bear!Magic and Neko!Obito flashing away*

Lazyfox: *comes out from the mess of dirt and brick* Uh well that was-

***Iwa Nin come running out of nowhere chasing after what looked like a flash of purple, yellow, and red***

Lazyfox: Well that's all folks~! *falls out backwards*

Random: See you all in the new year and Foxy would like to apologize for the late update cuz she wanted this up on New years night, but it failed lol and she would also like to thank you all for reading her story these past three years and hopes you continue to do so and wishes you all an awesome 2014~ ^-^ Well until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE AND HAPPY NEW YEARS~!**


	39. Enter the Hidden Mist Demon Zabuza

Lazyfox: *fixing up the wall she crashed through* Magic is going to pay for this *growling softly*

Random: *eating chips* At least I can't be blamed for it this time ^-^

Lazyfox: That's because you were moping around in the emo corner *adds another layer of plaster*

Random: Yea well you were off bragging about college when I'm stuck doing extra crap to graduate this year

Lazyfox: At least your graduating with me ^-^

Random: I know~ So freaking happy to be done with High school

Lazyfox: Me too~! Enough dilly-dawdling lets introduce are new guest speaker~

Random: On it! *hits her Random button* Man I Missed doing that~

Zabuza: Where the hell am I! Who the hell are you bi* %#&?

Lazyfox: *whacks him on the head* For the time being I'm you host so you better be respecting me. Now Zabuza would be so kind as to explain to the readers why you're a bloody psychopath before saying the disclaimer?

Zabuza: What's to explain? I enjoy killing, it amuses me and I think I found my next target to add to my list of victims *draw Kubikiribōchō*

Random: I wouldn't do that if I were you *steps back into safety zone*

Lazyfox: *snaps fingers turning into a half fox/tiger demon* I listen to her if I was you

Zabuza: A woman who can take charge…hmmm very well you have gained a small bit of my respect woman

Lazyfox: *transform back* Thanks~ Will you say the disclaimer now?

Zabuza: Whatever. LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto or any of the charters. Now if you excuse me I have to go kill a bunch of newbie punks *disappears in a shroud of mist*

Lazyfox: Good luck with that~ *foxy grin* Okay lets go see how the fight is going to turn out~

**P.S: I have an important question to ask you guys in the closing so please read it because it has an impact on the story later  
**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk finishing up some late night paperwork. He was completing his last sheet when he heard scratching on his window office. Putting his pen down he looked towards the sound to see one of Kakashi's summoned dogs holding a scroll and a chain wrapped around two knocked out Mist ninja. He quickly opened the window taking the scroll from the ninja dog as his personal Anbu guards took the two demon brothers off to interrogation with Ibiki. He unrolled the scroll and quickly read the message inside the scroll letting out a sigh as he finished reading as Yugao appeared inside his office.

"The Demon Brothers are secure inside interrogations sir. What did Kakashi-kun tell you in the message sir?" Yugao asked her leader.

Taking a puff out of his pipe Hiruzen gave his head Anbu a level gaze. "He's reported that his escort mission has upgraded and he suspects it might go up again before it's through" he tells her.

"Then he gave you noticed that his team and him are on their way back to the village?" Yugao asked.

"No exactly Cat. It seems he's requested for me not to inform the council about the upgrade in the mission because he does not want to increase the pay raise for his client" Hiruzen elaborated.

Yugao became surprised and a little antsy at this revelation. "He does realize he has a team of Genin with him. I know his skills are exceptional, but Naruko and the others are just kids! There not ready to face the real dangers they'll be in if their fighting ninja from the Mist."

Hiruzen took a moment to analyze her worries while exhaling the smoke from his pipe. "It would seem Kakashi would have to disagree with you. In his report he noted that Sasuke engaged in battle with the Demon Brothers disabling them before they could harm Naruko even managed to injury one of them. Then when one of them was going in to kill Tazuna-san Hinata jumped in ready to defend him with Sasuke backing her up before Kakashi took him out" he tells her.

"What about the other brother? Did Kakashi take care of him too?" she asked surprised by the two Genins performances.

Hiruzen smirked around his pipe at her. "Well, that credit and pleasure belongs to Naruko. Turns out Kakashi faked his death before Sasuke engaged them in battle and put Naruko in a slight state of shock, but when the other brother was coming at her she dented his face in with an enraged fist before Kakashi took out his brother."

"That idiot! Naruko could have stayed in that state of shock and got killed if she wasn't so hot-headed or worse the fox could have taken over" Yugao ranted mentally curing her silver haired lover for being so stupid.

"True, but thankfully the worst did not happen and there all okay with Naruko getting a small gash on her arm. Kakashi believes that his team can handle this mission, but he promised to keep me informed of everything that happens. I trust Kakashi to keep his team safe and I will honor his request and not inform the council of the escalating developments. I can guarantee you won't say anything as well" he tells her.

"Yes sir. You have nothing to fear from me, I just request to be kept in the loop sir" Yugao tells him.

"Of course" he tells her. "Please report back to me when Ibiki has received of who the Demon Brothers were working for."

"Yes sir" Yugao tells him before leaving his office to return to the integration room.

Hiruzen watched her leave before he turned to Kakashi's small pug that was still there. "Thank you for the message Pakkun you can head back and inform Kakashi of my decision" he tells the puppy before he poof away leaving Hiruzen to complete his uncompleted paperwork.

**~Team Seven's camping site~**

The small band of five sat around the dimly lit fire in the dense forest, so they can stay warm and not give their position away to their enemy thinking about Tazuna's story.

Naruko was checking over her injury applying the needed ointment to keep it clean and make sure that all traces of the poison was gone. Tazuna who sat across from her watched her like a hawk trying to catch any signs of discomfort from the small blond.

"Bra… I mean kid where did you learn that medical stuff and why did you have the vial on you?" he asked letting his curiosity get the better of him and also to ease up the awkward tension hanging around them.

"I learned it from my Grandma before she died. She was an amazing and well respected Medical ninja in not only Konoha, but in a lot of the neighboring countries too" Naruko tells him smiling as she wrapped up her arm. "She taught me that a lot of enemies would use poison to stun each other in the heat of battle, so she told me that a good medical ninja should always be prepared for it. Yesterday when I was preparing for the trip I went through my grandma's old field journals to see what kind of medicine I should pack" she tells him finishing her bandaging.

"But how did you know that antibiotic was the correct concoction to use to eliminate the poison in your system?" Tazuna asked deeply astound by the knowledge the girl had as was her teammates not expecting the blond to be that prepared.

Naruko looked a little sheepish as she scratched her head. "Well, it was actually just a basic neutralizer that slowed down the reaction of the poison. When I sliced my arm opened I kind of drained all the poison out of me, but the injection was just an extra precaution" she tells him.

Tazuna sighed as he rubbed his temple trying to decide if he should scold her for recklessness or laugh at her stroke of luck. "Kid you're something else" he tells her making her giggle at him. "Kid if you don't mind me asking how did your grandmother die?"

Naruko stopped giggling at once as her face looked much older than it should be as with eyes showing immense pain and sorrow. Naruko curled up from where she sat resting her head on her knees as she stared at the flickering flames not answering Tazuna's question. Hinata became worried for Naruko since she became so quiet and moved over to hug her while Kakashi and Sasuke watched over them with concerned gazes. Tazuna on the other hand felt like he had broken a taboo that obviously hurt the girl in a way no child should have been hurt. The look in Naruko's eyes held the look of pain and despair similar to the look he sees in his grandson's eyes these days. Just as he was about to apologize for asking her such a touchy question Naruko spoke up.

"Grandma Kaede was killed back when I was little. I didn't see her die, but my friends and I were the ones that found her" she tells him feeling Hinata hug her tighter which made a sad smile appear glad her timid friend cared so much about her.

Tazuna lowered his head as a silent atonement for the fallen woman before speaking again. "I'm sorry to hear that. No child should have to lose someone like that at such a young age" he tells her speaking from experience.

"Your right, but it happened and I can't change it. At least I know she died loving me and she's in a better place" Naruko tells him before getting up giving them a forceful smile. "Well, we should get to bed if we're going to make it to your village tomorrow" she says wishing them all a good night as she walked to the girl's tent.

Kakashi watched Naruko enter the tent feeling bad for his little sister knowing she never truly healed from Kaede's death and he couldn't blame her. He never felt any closure in the deaths of his love ones either. "Naruko right. We all need to have a full night's rest so we can be ready for any challenge we face tomorrow" he tells them sending Sasuke and Hinata to their tents leaving him to speak with Tazuna. "Do you know who Gato has hired to kill you or is it just random rouges?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who he has hired just that they were experienced ninjas trained in killing" Tazuna tells him. "What I told you this afternoon is all I know."

Kakashi sighed hoping the old bridge builder would have more info for him, but knowing Gato was the man behind these attacks helped a bit even if it wasn't much. "Alright thank you for being honest with me. You should head to bed as well. I can keep watch for the night and don't worry I won't let you die. Wouldn't want to make that daughter and grandson of yours upset now would I?" Kakashi said light heartily smiling under his mask at the old bridge builder.

Tazuna gave a small chuckle as she walked towards his tent. "If you say so Sensei and thank you for staying with the mission."

"Don't thank me, thank Naruko. If she didn't have her medical training and her stubborn will to finish things" he tells him adding a twig to the small fire.

Tazuna gave a nod as he walked into the tent. "You have a point I do need to thank her, but I'll wait to do that when your mission is done" he called over his shoulder.

Kakashi just shook his head staring into the fire keeping his eyes and ears trained on his surrounding ready for anything Gato would throw at them. _"If I assume right he'll send a Jounin after us this time so I have to stay on my top game when the time comes" _he thought.

Time has passed and the moon was at its highest peck in the sky. The only sounds Kakashi heard were the shallow breathing and snores of his students and clinet as they lay sleeping in their tents until he heard the faint rustling coming from inside the tents. Turning he saw Hinata appear holding a blanket and when he meet her eyes she shifted nervously before approaching him.

"Ummm Ka..Kakashi-sensei I brought you a blanket. I figure you might be a little cold out here even with the fire" she admitted holding the blanket out to her sensei.

"Thank you Hina-chan that's very kind of you" he said gratefully taking the blanket from his shy student who smiled back at him. "How's Naruko? Did you go to sleep?"

"She did. At first she tossed and turned a bit, but she calmed down when I put Rura and Ko beside her. Afterwards she fell into a peaceful sleep" Hinata confessed sitting beside him.

"Rura? She actually brought that over-stuffed Tiger with her on a mission? I understand Ko seeing as he's a chibi sized fox doll, but the tiger really?" he asked looking dumbfounded and a little disturbed by this discover. "I though she out grew her obsession with stuff animals especially that old tiger."

Hinata just giggled at her sensei. "Well, she said she wanted something to remind her of Shikamaru-kun and Kaede-sama. For what I know Rura was the first thing Shikamaru-kun gave her right?"

"Yes it was. He won it for her on her birthday at the festival while Ko and her locket were the last present she received from Kaede-sama" he tells her adding more kindle to the fire.

_"I guess she just wanted to have something close to her that belong to the people she loves" _Hinata thought staring up into the night sky thinking about her own mother.

Silence followed the two allowing them to enjoy the peace and quiet their surroundings offered them and soon Hinata fell asleep leaning on her sensei's shoulder. Kakashi wanted to move the girl back to her tent, but was afraid to move her in case he caused her to wake up. Lucky for him Sasuke appeared beside them and gently lifted his blue haired teammate off Kakashi's shoulder and carried her back to the girl's tent. He laid her down on her sleeping bag making sure she was covered before moving to Naruko's side covering her back up while placing Rura in-between the girls and Ko in Naruko's arms. He gave a small smile watching them both curl up with the stuff animals before leaving the tent to sit with his sensei.

"Thank you Sasuke for putting Hinata back to bed. I would have, but I was afraid I wake her" Kakashi tells the boy. "You can head back to bed now."

"Forget about it. I was awake when Hinata came out to give you the blanket there's no way I'm getting anymore sleep tonight. Why don't you head to bed I got the rest of the night covered and if someone does try to attack us you'll sense it before I would" Sasuke tells his sensei. "You could use the sleep anyway I think we're in for a tough fight tomorrow."

"Oh you sensed that too huh? I guess your right I do need to get a little sleep, but if anything happens I be out to help you" Kakashi tells him getting up placing Hinata's blanket over the boys shoulders. "Also stay warm Sasuke-kun, don't want you getting sick."

Sasuke just huffed watching his sensei walk inside his tent before watching the moon from where he sat beside the fire. _"Tomorrow I'm sure we'll face a stronger enemy then we did today, but will I be ready to face them?" _he asked himself before glancing towards the girl's tent steeling his eyes up with determination. _"I have to be. I will protect them!"_

**~The Next Day~**

Team Seven and Tazuna packed up their small camp after having a small breakfast. Once they were finished they set back out on their journey towards the Wave Country. The journey turned into a quick and quiet one with the small group not running into any trouble as they reached the shores of the border. There Tazuna talked with a fisherman who seemed to be his acquaintance and soon the two men exchange a few quick words before Tazuna motioned for the Konoha ninjas to board the small boat. With that the fisherman stirred his vessel and passengers into the dense fog surrounding the area as everyone kept quiet until Hinata spotted the outline of something in the distance.

"I see something in the fog?" Hinata reported getting everyone to look in the direction she was pointing. "My goodness! It's huge!"

"That's were our destination lies my dear. You see that's the bridge I'm building and the one Gato wants so desperately to destroy so he can keep the Wave country under his control. Gato keeps the people of my country poor, hungry and afraid so no one will rise against him" he explained clenching his fist and teeth together so as not explode with fury with the thoughts of his suffering country.

Naruko had to do the same thing to keep her anger in check as well. "He's a no good scumbag that's all he is. Man I wish we could find this guy and teach him a lesson" she growled.

"I know you do Naru-chan, but our mission is to protect Tazuna-san. Gato isn't our responsibility even if he is scum of the earth" Kakashi tells her patting her shoulder sharing her desire to make the guy pay for hurting this innocent country.

"We could always classify it as protecting the old man. I mean taking out the guy who's sending out the people to kill him sounds like protection to me" Naruko reasoned getting small smiles of amusement from everyone.

"I'm afraid that's not how it goes Naru-chan though I sometimes wish it was. For now let's just focus on one task at a time and if the situation changes we'll discuss further action" Kakashi tells her patting her head this time.

"Works for me. Hey old man finish your bridge quickly so I can go hunt down that Gato bastard for you" Naruko tells the bridge builder feeling a strong urge to go fighting now.

"Hey keep it down missy! We're hiding in this fog for a reason so keep it down" the fisherman scolded watching the little blond get quiet and embarrassed so he have her an understanding her feelings. "I like enthusiasm kiddo, so I won't fault you for wanting to take Gato down."

Naruko let out a quiet giggle smiling at the fishermen who gave her a tiny one before he turned serious as he rowed the boat into a stone tunnel underneath the bridge.

"This is where we part Tazuna. I wish you all a safe you a journey and that you are successful in your mission" the fisherman tells them as they exited his boat sharing a quick thank you and goodbye before he rowed away.

"Okay where right on the outside of my village so were almost there. Remember I'm counting on you to get me home" Tazuna said cheerily.

"Yes, yes we know Tazuna-san. Shall we get moving then?" Kakashi said taking the lead of the group making sure his team had Tazuna protected on all sides. Sasuke stood on Tazuna left while Naruko and Hinata and Naruko guarded his left and the rear of the group. _"If my theory is right Gato won't send out more low class chunins meaning the next opponent we come across will either be a Jounin or someone higher. If we encounter that kind of threat I will have to use my full power. Great, just great" _he thought walking deeper into the fog. _"Something doesn't feel right about this mist."_

Naruko heard something in the bushes and stopped to listen harder. She heard the quick footfalls of a woodland creature, but under the sound of the footsteps she swore she heard a tree branch cracking. "Psss Hinata. Can you use your Byakugan and check the bushes near me" she whispered lightly to her blue haired teammate.

Hinata nodded hiding herself beside Tazuna to keep her movements hidden so as not to alert anyone to what she was doing. She quickly flew through the hand signs to activate her Byakugan. Once activated she quickly scanned the bushes and surrounding area looking for the disturbance that Naruko detected, but saw nothing except for a hare coming their way.

"Naru-chan it's just a hare. Nothing to worry about" she reports to her friend giving her a small smile as she continued to follow there group.

Naruko looked confused swearing she sensed something else, but if Hinata couldn't find anything then she had no reason to doubt her. Seeing that the group had gotten further away from her she quickly jogged to catch up to them.

_"Interesting. No wonder the Demon brothers lost to these punks. Kakashi of the Sharingan eye and look they have a member of the Hyuga clan in there group as well, but seeing as she couldn't find me she must not be very experienced with it. That symbol on the back of that boy's shirt means he's from the Uchiha clan which means he could have the Sharingan too like Kakashi. A team of kekkei genkai users huh? This assignment has just gotten a lot more exciting" _Zabuza thought hiding in the trees watching the small group of leaf ninjas and bridge builder letting a demonic and twisted smile form underneath his bandaged covered face. _"Time for the fun to begin. Let's see what you and your team is made of Kakashi."_

Kakashi looked around the area as the mist grew thicker. _"This mist isn't normal it's getting too thick. This could only mean the enemy is closing in on us" _he thought scanning the area. _"Question now. Where are they?"_

Zabuza stood on top of the tree branch he was on crouched on before he detached the head cleaver from his back causing the leaves and twigs to rustle and break as he sent the cleaver flying towards the group.

Kakashi catching the rustle gave the one order he could give at the moment. "Everyone get down now!" he yelled watching his team hit the ground as the sword flew over their heads embedding itself in a nearby tree.

Sasuke leaped towards Hinata pulling her to the ground making sure she didn't hit the ground hard. Naruko knocked Tazuna to the ground making sure he was okay. The group looked up as they heard a tree branch break as a tall pale almost gray colored skin man wearing gray camouflaged pants with no shirt and bandages covering most of his face up stood on the hilt of the sword in the tree.

Zabuza leaped after his head cleaver and stood on the handle looking down at the group of five. "It seems you all have been caught in my little trap. Now I'll give you a chance to leave here with your lives or I can add you to my kill list. Leave the bridge builder and leave now that is the only opinion you have to live" he tells them.

Kakashi stared up at the man threatening him and his team recognizing the man from his Anbu ninja bingo book. "Zabuza Momochi the demon of the Hidden Mist Village. Former member of the Seven swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. You were one of the Mist's best ninjas, so have you fallen so far after your failed assassination attempt on the Fourth Mizukage that you have to work for a scum bag like Gato" he said glaring at the assassin.

"I guess I should feel honored that Konoha's Copycat Ninja knows so much about me, but knowing about me won't be enough to take me on even with your Sharingan eye. With my Kubikiribōchō I will add your head to my list of fallen victims" Zabuza says smugly disappearing and reappearing on top of the water were he stood creating a deeper and thicker fog to surround the clearing. "Ninpou Hidden Mist no Jutsu."

"Everyone surround and protect Tazuna! Our opponent is not like the other two we faced, he's skilled in the silent kill and will use this mist to come after you so stay on guard at all times" Kakashi warns them moving headband to his forehead uncovering his scared eye showing a crimson red eye with three black commas inside the pupil .

"_IT'S THE SHARINGAN! But how?!" _Sasuke thought staring at his sensei in shock. _"The Sharingan is present in a select few members of the Uchiha clan. How did Kakashi receive it? Could he be..."_

Team seven gathered around Tazuna in a three man protective wall each holding a kunai out in front of them staying on guard.

"It's no use defending you brats. Your fates were sealed the moment I became your opponent" Zabuza mocked disappearing into the mist emitting an immense blood filled killer intent towards the small group.

Tazuna and the kids could fill the blood lust in the air and each one of them felt like they were being suffocated by just the demonic man's aura.

"How to kill a bunch of sitting lambs. There are eight points for me to choose from. Which one should I pick?" Zabuza taunted from inside the mist sending out his blood lust in a powerful wave. "I could go for your liver, maybe your kidneys, or your larynx, but then again I could puncture your lungs, sever your spine, crack open your skulls and smash your brains in, slice open your jugular vein or maybe I could just end you all quickly by ripping your hearts out!"

"_This guy's unreal! So much blood lust in just one man it's terrifying. How can Nii-chan fight a guy like this" _Naruko thought shaking like a leaf staring at her older brother with overly worried and scared eyes.

Hinata was taking in gasping breaths feeling the overwhelming aura the strongest. _"It's so had to breathe. How can we win" _she asked herself trembling uncontrollably trying her hardest not to crumble to the ground.

"_How can we fight a man like this? It's impossible he'll kill us all! What's the point of fighting a losing fight? I rather just die now than to go through this madness. This overwhelming power it drive you to insanity I can't take it" _Sasuke thought hopelessly sweating bullets as he began to tremble under the pressure he killing intent was causing.

"Sasuke..Hinata..Naruko.. Don't worry about a thing. I promise I'm going to protect you guys even if it kills me" Kakashi tells them facing forward before looking back to his scared students giving them a reassuring smile. "I won't ever let my comrades die."

Zabuza let out a blood curdling laugh gaining everyone's attention as they looked around for the assassin before he appeared in the middle of the four man wall. "Sorry Kakashi, but it looks like I win" he sneered swinging his massive head cleaver to decapitate the small four man group.

As Zabuza swung his sword Kakashi appeared pushing everyone out of harm's way as he blocked Zabuza's attack stabbing him in the chest with his Kunai. "The game hasn't even started yet Zabuza so don't get cocky just yet."

Hinata had reactivated her Byakugan and noticed Zabuza's chakra signature was off and deduced it was a clone. "Sensei behind you!" she warned seeing the real Zabuza coming for her sensei from behind.

Hinata's warning came too late and Zabuza was able to cut Kakashi in half, but instead of blood spilling out of him, he burst into water splashing the ground. The real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza holing a Kunai to his throat. "Don't move."

"Impressive Kakashi. You copied my water clone jutsu in this mist, but just because you can copy my moves don't mean you can execute them better and faster than me. I'm not an easy target to trap" Zabuza mocked appearing behind Kakashi once again catching everyone off guard.

"It's another clone! Nii-chan look out!" Naruko shouted.

"Shit!" Kakashi cursed ducking out of Zabuza's attack as he barely dodged his sword's swing. As Zabuza planted his sword into the ground with his backhand swing he switched hands to brace himself on his sword delivering a powerful kick to Kakashi sending him flying. Wanting to capitalize on Kakashi's momentary vulnerability he charged after the silver haired man intent on slicing in half, but was stopped when he noticed the caltrops in front of him making him miss his chance to cut Kakashi in half as he plopped into the water.

"Clever trick Kakashi, but a foolish one if you think this will be enough to stop me" Zabuza declared flipping over the caltrops as Kakashi resurfaced.

_"This water its thick. I feel like it's dragging e down"_ Kakashi thought trying to escape out of the water.

Hinata saw a mixture of chakra swirling in the water were Kakashi was. "Sensei! The water is layered with his chakra!"

"What?!" Kakashi shouted moving to escape from the water, but Zabuza had appeared above him.

"Too late Kakashi your mine. Suirō no Jutsu" he mocked trapping Kakashi into a sphere of water.

"Kakashi-Sensei/Nii-chan" the group yelled watching the silver haired Jounin get trapped in the spherical water prison.

"What a fool you are Kakashi. Thinking you could use the water to evade me. Ha what a joke. The water is my natural element you were sourly mistaken if you thought you had a pea sized chance of beating me. Now I think I'm going to save you for later Kakashi. I wanna have some fun with you before I kill you so I'll settle for killing off these brats and the old man before dealing with you" Zabuza said smugly creating a new water clone.

Hinata and Sasuke backed away closer to Tazuna shaking trying to form some kind of protection for the old man even when they knew they were fighting a losing fight. Naruko was shaking as well, but out of worry more than fear. _"That prism will keep Nii-chan immobile as long as he stays in there. Shika once told me when dealing with a water Ninjutsu specialist I have to find a weak spot, but how can I do that? I'm scared how can I save Nii-chan from a guy like this?" _

Zabuza took notice of the children's shaking forms and let out a loud mocking laugh. "What are you kids doing out here huh? Your brats trying to act like ninja please what a joke you all are. Shaking like a bunch of pups left out in the cold. None of you are fit to wear those headbands and the day I recognize any of you brats as a ninja is the day I place you inside my bingo book!" taunted the rouge assassin sending his clone after Naruko.

Naruko saw Zabuza coming, but couldn't even move out of the way as he plunged his fist into her stomach causing a loud cracking sound to echo in the clearing as she gasped and coughed up blood. She skidded back grasping her abdomen before she was thrown off her feet again when Zabuza's water clone kicked her square in the chin knocking her headband off her forehead. Naruko hit the ground rolling coughing and spitting out blood before her face hit the ground as the clone stomped her head into the dirt. Naruko gritted her teeth as she tried to fight off the pain in the process of knocking the clone off her head.

"ZABUZA! Enough leave her alone!" Kakashi demanded banging against his prison wall enraged by having to watch Naruko be attacked in such a vicious manner.

"Ohh does this upset you Kakashi? I think I remember this girl calling you her brother. How touching, but your in no position to make threats Copycat" Zabuza mocked removing his foot from Naruko's skull making the young girl sigh in relief before she choked in air as she was sent flying again by a massive kick to her side making another sickening cracking sound heard as she landed at the teammates feet.

"Naruko-chan!" Hinata cried dropping to her knees at her friend's side. She opened her friend's jacket to check out the damage done and could already see purplish and black bruises forming on her abdomen and side from where she was hit at. "Oh Naruko-chan" she whispered tearfully.

Sasuke gave a low growl seeing the bruises and was ready to charge at Zabuza for what he did to Naruko, but before he could charge in Kakashi yelled out to them.

"Everyone get out of here now! Get Naruko and Tazuna-san away from here! As long as Zabuza has me trapped inside this prison he can't follow you. That goes for his clone too. Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san so I'm ordering you all to escape!" Kakashi ordered knowing this situation was too much for his team to handle and had to make the necessary call to protect them all with his current situation.

_"Telling us to run is a waste of time. The moment you were caught that no longer was an opinion for us" _Sasuke thought glancing at Hinata who was propping Naruko up into a sitting position. _"The only way were going to survive is if we can break you out of that prison. We have to save you in order for us all to survive._"

Once he found his resolve Sasuke charged at Zabuza throwing out kunais and Shurikens. Zabuza's clone stood unfazed by the Uchiha boy's sudden attack and simply deflected all of them as Sasuke jumped up aiming to punch the clone in the face. The clone stepped out of range countering Sasuke's attack with his own planting his fist firmly into the boy's cheek. Stumbling back from the force of the blow Sasuke tried to regroup and attack with a high knee, but was deflected again and hit in the sternum by his opponents elbow.

"You fool! Your no match for Zabuza get out of here now all of you!" Kakashi ordered finding this to be unbearable for he was powerless to protect his students.

"Yes Kakashi watch and suffer as I tear them all apart! I'm going to make all you little punks suffer and regret ever putting on those Headbands!" Zabuza taunted laughing demonically as he watched his clone pick Sasuke apart, beating the boy into the ground.

Tazuna could only take so much. He watched Naruko get throttled and looked away in disgust with himself at the bruises lining her small frame. He listened to Hinata's small sobs from watching her friends getting knocked around while holding onto Naruko's beaten form as if asking her what to do. Now he had to watch another child get beaten and broken down by the monster Gato sent out for him. It was just too much for Tazuna to handle and he had to put a stop to it even if it cost him his life. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Zabuza's clone paused in his attack hearing the bridge builders yell and looked over towards the shaking old man. "What's enough old man?"

"This senseless fighting. Leave these Children alone. I'm your target right? Well here I am finish me off and let these people go" Tazuna tells him stepping forward.

"I see you came to your senses old man, but I don't need to bargain with the likes of you. Everyone here is going to die anyway so why make a fools deal when I can have everything I want" Zabuza mocked savoring the look of despair on Tazuna's face as he went to slice Sasuke in half.

Just as his sword was to connect with the Uchiha's battered body the clone was knocked back by a sudden upper-cut knee to his face. Zabuza's water clone clawed at the ground to halt his movements bring his enraged eyes up to stare at a panting, but determined looking Naruko who was clutching onto her Konoha forehead protector in her bandaged hand.

"Old man don't even think about giving up your life to the likes of this freak. I told you didn't I? I'm going to protect you and help you save your country by taking down that Gato bastard so don't go dying on me just yet" Naruko tells Tazuna keeping her blue eyes locked on Zabuza. "You got that you no-brow looking freak I'm taking you down along with that scumbag you call a boss."

"Really now? How's a no name brat like you going to do that? You can barely stand and you think you can take me down. Brat you got a lot to learn about how this world works, but you won't get live long enough to learn!" he yelled charging at Naruko with his Kubikiribōchō raised for his attack.

Naruko ignored his taunt as she retied her protector to her forehead remembering how she earned this headband from Iruka and the things he told her about being a leaf ninja fueling her desire to win and prove herself as she wiped the blood dripping from her busted lip. "Listen up you freak! I got something for you to put into that bingo book of yours. Its the name of the woman who's going to become Hokage someday! Konoha-style ninja Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko yelled waiting for Zabuza's clone to get closer as she performed her Rat → Snake → Horse → Dog hand seals. "Ninpou Fūton: Shinkūha!" she shouted the moment the clone was above her releasing the built up chakra she gathered catching the clone of guard as the raging winds around her sliced him up.

Zabuza stared at the small girl in surprise not expecting her to have such a powerful jutsu up her sleeve, but he soon noticed the many slashes on her arms and legs realizing she has not fully mastered the technique. _"Impressive skill for someone so young, but no matter she is still no threat to me. Seems like I'll get more enjoyment out of these brats then I first thought."_

_"Naruko.."_ Kakashi thought watching his little sister acting like a true ninja.

Sasuke glared at his panting teammate who sent him flying with her attack as well. "Baka! The next time you use that technique warn someone before you do it" he scolded taking a stand next to her.

"Sorry teme, but I had to create some distance between us and that guy. I have a plan to save Nii-chan, but I'm going to need your help. Are you okay to fight still?" she asked keeping her eyes on Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Hn like you or that guy would be enough to keep me down" he remarked keeping his eyes locked on their enemy as well. _"But to think you were able to come up with a plan in this kind of situation.? Maybe you really are growing up Naruko."_

Hinata quickly stepped up on Naruko's right side. "I..I wanna help too. W..We're a team a..aft..after all" she stuttered out refusing to be stay behind while her friends were out to fight and get hurt.

Naruko smiled at her before turning back to Zabuza. "Alright Team Seven lets show this guy what were made of! Time to go wild!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Off in the distance of were the battle was taking place someone stood on top of a tree branch watching the fight. The stranger had a white mask covering their face, but you could tell their eyes were trained onto the battle. _"This girl... She seems to have caught my master's attention... As well as mine."_

* * *

Lazyfox: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Wow I can't believe I'm close to the stories 3 year anniversary~ I hoping I get Chapter 40 on that day, but I will make no promises of that happening because I will most likely be stuck studying for test T^T

Random: How have I manage to live through your abuse for these past three years? It surprises myself really

Lazyfox: That my friend is a mystery to us all :)

Magic: *poofs in mad with Chibi-Obito trying to cheer him up* Can you get to your stupid question already! You bumped off my glorious torture segment to ask them!

Kushina: Excuse me I think you meant to say my torture segment *demon aura surrounds her*

Magic: *backs away a bit* Yea I meant your haha *poofs away*

Minato: Kushina dear I thought we talked about scaring people away

Kushina: You talked about it, but I didn't listen :) I was too busy sharpening my weapons and looking for my brother's Shoop-da-whoop canon~

Minato: *sits in the emo corner* Why do I even try

Lazyfox: ^-^' Hehe they needed their spotlight time. Okay guys time for my really important questions. This maybe really early to ask, but it's an idea that won't get out of my head so I want you as the reviewers to help me decide on it.

**Question 1:When it's time for me to do the Chunin exams would you guys be okay with me mixing up the matches opponents or would you all feel it best for me to keep the matches the same as they done in the show and manga? **

**Question 2: If your okay with me mixing up the matches what characters would you like to see fight each other?**

Magic: *Poofs back in* Are you SERIOUS! I gave up my segment for that!

Lazyfox: What? These are really important questions and I want to get a lot of feedback for them before I make my final decision. Besides you know I write some chapter ideas out ahead of time

Magic: Damn you Lazy-Baa-Chan! *poofs away angrily again*

Lazyfox: He'll get over it he just needs to vent out some pent up anger, but yea I really like your opinions so please help me out by sending in some feedback on what you think and if you feel like you want to see a certain fight done a certain way please don't hesitate to send it in. I be happy to read it ^w^ Well, that's all I have to say and I look forward to seeing your guys reviews so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	40. Team Kakashi Vs Zabuza

Magic: Hello everyone~ I'm here to welcome you all to 'A Happy Fox and Lazy Cloud' Three year anniversary party! Wooooooo!

*Lazyfox and Random run into the room with a bat in their Pajamas*

Lazyfox: Who's there! I have a bat and I'm not afraid to hurt you!

Random: I have a crazy red-haired demon lady to call to scare and kill you too!

Magic: Relax Baa-chans. I have a surprise for you guys :3 *snaps fingers*

_(A huge party appears on stage with the main Naruto cast, all reviewers/guest speakers and other main characters from other animes) _

**Party Guest and Magic: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY LAZYFOXLOVER!**

Lazyfox: *tears up a bit before poofing into a party dress* You guys are so sweet~ Thank you

Random: *Poofs into her own party clothes* Get your disclaimer over with fast so we can party~

Lazyfox: Fine. Crazy party animal. I've been saying this for three years now and I still do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I'm just writing a story that people like and enjoy ^w^

Magic: You heard her folks so now let's get this party STARTED!

**Party lights and music goes off as everyone starts dancing and having fun**

* * *

**~Recap of Last Time~**

_Teams Seven had finally entered the Land of Waves and were on route to bring Tazuna home. As the team of Konoha ninja and the old bridge builder were journeying to his home they were attacked by another member of Gato's haired men. The man turned out to be former Mist Jounin and Assassin Zabuza Momochi. Kakashi immediately took on a frontal defensive move to protect his comrades revealing he was a user of the Sharingan, but as his battle with Zabuza started Zabuza was able to catch the silver haired Jounin off guard and imprisoned him inside a prism of water. Seeing as he couldn't free himself Kakashi ordered his team to run, but Zabuza got to them first and started to fight Naruko and Sasuke dealing them both a beating. Tazuna couldn't watch anymore tried to offer himself over so he could spare Team seven anymore abuse, but Zabuza turned his offer down and went to finish them off, but Naruko got back up fighting. Thanks to her Futon: Shinkuha Naruko dispelled Zabuza's water clone. With the clone taken care of Team seven stands together ready to take Zabuza down so they can free their sensei.  
_

**~End of Recap~**

Zabuza stood beside the captured Kakashi glaring at the three Genins across from him. "So you brats think you can take me on now because you got lucky and destroyed my clone. Sorry brats, but I can make more of them to handle you pest" he growled creating another water clone.

Naruko stood in between her teammates cracking her knuckles as she glared at Zabuza. "Don't look down on Team seven ya smug bastard. The three of us are going to show you what teamwork is all about" she said as Sasuke and Hinata took up their offensive stances.

"Then let's see what you brats can do" Zabuza taunted as he formed a hand sign making the fog come in thicker obscuring everything in sight.

As the fog rolled in Team seven pressed close together in a tight three man circle. Sasuke was on guard listening for the slightest change in movement while Naruko stood close to Hinata believing Zabuza would aim for her. Hinata on the other hand was focusing on locating Zabuza's chakra signature finding that the clone's chakra to differ from his creators. Once she detected the clone she moved out of the pack with her teammates on her heels as she raced towards Tazuna with Zabuza's clone coming out of the mist to strike down the unguarded man.

"Jūkenpō!" Hinata yelled out deflecting the sword as it was in mid swing sending Zabuza back while Naruko and Sasuke tried to pull a combo punch and kick only to hit nothing as the clone dodged their attack.

"Well, Kakashi I must give you some credit for these brats. There not half bad, but there still not good enough to beat me" the ex-Mist ninja taunted watching the Genins reform their three man formation.

"Don't underestimate my team Zabuza. You might not live to regret it if you do" Kakashi countered watching his students work as a formidable team.

Naruko watched the water clone sneak back into the mist and she started to form a plan in her head. "Guys lend me your ear for a sec" she whispered getting her teammates attention. "The only way we're going to get Nii-chan out of that prism is if we attack the real Zabuza so we need to destroy the clone."

"That's pretty obvious dobe which is easier said than done. You got rid of the first clone by accident when you caught Zabuza off guard. I don't think we'll get that lucky and do it again" Sasuke says keeping up his guard.

"I know that teme, but I think we can catch him off guard again. The problem is I need a diversion and for the diversion I'm going to need one of you to back me up, but that would leave only one of us to guard the old man" she tells them.

"Naru-chan I can guard Tazuna-san while you and Sasuke-kun free Kakashi-sensei. With my Byakugan I'll be able to detect him. It also works to our advantage because I'll be able to alert you two to his position" Hinata said volunteering herself to stay behind and protect Tazuna.

"Hina-chan are you sure? I don't want to put you at risk" Naruko tells her concerned for her safety.

Hinata gave them a reassuring smile full of confidence and trust. "I'm sure. I won't let you guys down."

Naruko returned the gesture before turning towards Sasuke. "You heard her teme you're with me so keep up" she orders.

Sasuke meet Hinata's gaze and held it searching for any signs of uncertainty in her face, but found none just strong resolve. Nodding towards her he faced Naruko putting up his smug neutral face. "Hn don't order me around dobe. I'm not your Nara lackey."

"Shika isn't lackey teme! Whatever let's just go save Nii-chan already" Naruko said running into the mist with Sasuke behind her leaving Hinata to approach Tazuna's side taking up her gentle fist fighting stance.

Zabuza's water clone watched the Genins break apart leaving the Hyuga girl to guard the old bridge builder. _"Foolish brats leaving the old man to be guarded by their weakest member what a newbie tactic. Looks like the first one to fall at my hand will be them." _He thought cruelly clenching his Kubikiribōchō tightly preparing to jump out and strike Hinata and Tazuna down viciously.

Hinata kept her position near Tazuna watching Naruko and Sasuke disappear into the fog before she moved her eyes around the clearing searching for the clone's individual chakra signature. As she was looking around she picked up another strong chakra signature in the distance that did look like it belonged to Zabuza or his clone. _"Is that another assassin? Or could it be someone after Zabuza?" _she asked herself watching the chakra signature disappear before she was back on guard as the clone's chakra flared up.

Zabuza appeared behind Hinata staying in the range of the Byakugan's blind spot. "Too bad for you I know about the Hyuga's blind spot! I guess your eyes aren't all seeing after all, now it's time for you two to die!" he yelled bringing Kubikiribōchō down to kill Hinata.

Hinata froze up unable to react fast enough to block the giant sword and saw it coming down on her, but before the sword could touch her Tazuna knocked her to the ground barely missing getting sliced by the sword.

"That's not going to save you this time!" Zabuza yelled swinging his sword around ready to bring it down on the two at once, but his arm was sliced opened by a well-aimed kunai to the arm wielding his Kubikiribōchō.

"Don't you dare touch her you bastard!" Sasuke yelled being the one to throw the Kunai while Naruko was at his side gathering up her chakra.

"What the teme said! You're fighting us now so let's see what you got! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruko yelled summoning up about twenty to thirty clones.

"That's another Jutsu I wasn't expecting a brat like you to know, but your measly clones stand no chance against my one clone" Zabuza taunted from where he stood.

"We'll see about that. Let's get him!" Naruko shouted charging at the real Zabuza to gain the clones attention.

"Foolish girl" the ex-assassin hissed allowing his clone to protect him as the blond and her clones all attacked his clone at once before they were all blown away in one swing of his sword causing the real Naruko to fly.

Before she hit the ground Sasuke caught her setting her back on her feet. "Baka I thought we agreed you weren't going to charge in recklessly anymore!"

Naruko smirked whipping the blood away from her busted lip. "Oh where's the fun in that? Anyway that got him away from Hinata and the old man so we can go ahead with our plan."

Zabuza was getting aggravated with these brats especially with Naruko. "Girl I think it's time I show you brats how serious this situation you're in is. It's time I showed you all why I'm labeled the demon of the bloody Mist" he said smiling his demonic looking smile.

Zabuza clone placed his copy of Kubikiribōchō on his back before he started performing multiple hand signs. Kakashi immediately recognized the hand signs and began to panic knowing his students were in danger.

"Everyone run! Zabuza is planning to blow you all away with his waterfall technique!" he yelled.

Naruko and Sasuke braced themselves with Naruko using her shadow clone jutsu again while Sasuke stood to the side preparing his own attack. Zabuza paying the two Genins no mind continued to perform the multiple hands to release his technique reaching the last sign to unleash the devastating attack.

"You brats are finished! Prepare to die! Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" Zabuza's clone yelled making the water rise up from the lake behind the real Zabuza and Kakashi, making it look like a gigantic waterfall before the wave fell over the Jounins heading straight for Naruko and Sasuke.

"Hey Teme you ready yet?!" Naruko yelled getting a little scared as the wave was getting closer to them.

Sasuke keep a cool head as he continued to prepare for their counter attack. "Quit worrying dobe I'm ready. Are you?" he called back taking in a deep breath of air as before taking high leap into the air. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he yelled releasing a giant fireball towards the oncoming wave.

"I was waiting for you to get ready you jerk! Fūton: Shinkūa!" Naruko yelled releasing her unpredictable wind technique.

The powerful wind blast fused with the giant fireball causing the flames to expand and become stronger. The wind enhanced fireball collided with the giant wave producing a thick stream of steam to spill over the battlefield. The two attacks fought to overpower one another, but ended in a deadlock causing them to explode into a burst of steam that covered and shook the field.

"Naru-chan! Sasuke-kun!" Hinata yelled out when she saw her teammates get covered in the steam along with Kakashi and the two Zabuzas.

As the seam cleared out of view you could see the clone trying to cut Sasuke in half with the other fighting off his attack with an enlarged Shuriken. Naruko came in kicking the clone in the gut sending him skidding back as Sasuke took a stance holding the shuriken to his side. Jumping high into the air Sasuke twisted around in about a 180 degree spin before tossing the four bladed shuriken at Zabuza. The water clone was preparing to defend itself but the Shuriken soared right by it and headed towards the real Zabuza.

"Interesting. Seeing as you couldn't beat my clone you aim for the real me. Clever plan brats, but…" Zabuza started saying as the shuriken closed in on him caching it with his free hand. "You seemed to underestimate my abilities!"

Sasuke landed back on the ground smirking at him. "Actually I think that's our line" he replied smugly as his hidden shuriken came out of the shadow's flying towards Zabuza.

"_The __Kage Shuriken no Jutsu! Seems like my students are just full of surprises" _Kakashi thought fondly as Zabuza was again caught off guard by his team.

Hinata was smiling happily thinking Sasuke finally got the upper hand Zabuza, but her joy was short lived as Zabuza hopped over the shuriken. "Oh no!"

Zabuza growled as he hopped over the shadowed shuriken getting pissed off for being made a fool of and for having his strength and skills looked down upon. "I told you your silly tricks won't work on me! Now die!" he yelled swirling the Shuriken in his free hand.

Just as Zabuza was about to send the shuriken at Sasuke a loud poofing sounded signaling the release of a transformation. Quickly turning his head around Zabuza stared into the playful and smug blue eyes of a grinning Naruko.

"Eat this!" she yelled throwing a kunai straight at the arm encased in the water prism concealing Kakashi.

Seeing no way to stop the kunai, Zabuza unconsciously pulled his arm out of the water prism dispelling the jutsu freeing Kakashi from his prison.

"Yes it worked!" Naruko cheered still in midair before gulping in fright as Zabuza turned towards her with an angry demonic glare as blood dripped from the cut on his cheek.

"Time to die you little bitch!" he yelled hitting his breaking point with the little three man Genin team as went to take Naruko out with the same shuriken that caused him to release Kakashi.

Kakashi who was dripping wet, but finally free stopped the shuriken in its tracks before Zabuza could throw it causing his hand to bleed from the force and power used that went into the throw. "Sorry Zabuza, but it looks like I won't be last to fight anymore. Now let's finish our fight!" he demanded glaring up at the mist demon with his Sharingan eye.

"Well, I'll be damn. The brat actually pulled it off" Tazuna mumbled stumped by the kids performance.

"Amazing teamwork Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun" Hinata called out proud of her friends for working so well together.

Naruko fell into the water, but soon came back to the surface showing off her face splitting grin. Sasuke just stood indifferently though you could see a small proud smile on his face.

"Your plan was very impressive Naruko and the teamwork all three of you showed was incredible. You all have shown tremendous growth and I'm very proud of you all" Kakashi praised his team still holding Zabuza back.

Naruko gave a happy giggle from the water. "Thanks sensei. When Sasuke and I were covered up by the steam I was able to hide when I transformed into the Fuuma shuriken. I had a theory this guy would use another water base attack against us. So when we broke off from Hina-chan I told Sasuke my theory and we waited for him to attack so we could combine our best jutsus together. Separate our attacks wouldn't stand a chance against him, but once we combined them it was easy for Sasuke to use his Fuuma shuriken, shadow windmill attack. In the process of freeing nii-chan we destroyed his water clone again making our plan a total success!"

"Don't brag Dobe. It was just luck you're plan worked out or did you get that tactic from the Nara too" Sasuke teased.

Naruko huffed and splashed around in the water. "Damn you teme! All my good ideas aren't because of Shika! I happened to think of that plan all by myself!" she shouted before blushing a tad bit. "Okay maybe I used a little bit of Shika's tactic, but most of the plan was mine!"

"Whatever you say dobe whatever you say" Sasuke mumbled moving back to guard Tazuna with Hinata who was smiling at him.

"_Sasuke-kun and Naru-chan have became such a good team. I just hope I'll be able to keep up with them. No! No doubts, I will get strong so I can help them!" _Hinata thought determinedly.

Zabuza took a moment to calm down before he let out a humorless chuckle. "It seems I lost my concentration and canceled my water prison."

"No. You didn't cancel out your technique.. my students forced you into canceling it out. Seems you really did underestimate us" Kakashi retorted smugly keeping his sharingan eye locked on Zabuza.

Zabuza gritted his teeth harshly as he tried to fight down his growing anger and irritation knowing the silver haired Jounin was right. Growling furiously Zabuza clasped the shuriken into one blade and tried to cut off Kakashi's hand, but Kakashi fought back and soon knocked the shuriken out of the way.

Soon both Jounin jumped away from one another were Zabuza began to form hand signs calling the name of each sign as he performed it. Kakashi never once taking his eye off of Zabuza was able to use his sharingan to copy his jutsu and once they both touched the water he began to perform the same signs at lightening speed. Staring each other down both as they continued to dish out the hand signs until they both landed on the final bird sign at the same time. When they showed the last hand seal the water bubble around them gushing into the air in a twining and twisting vortexes taking the forms of dragons.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

The two dragons clashed with one another causing the lake to overflow and rage out of control. Naruko who was still trapped in the lake was tossed everywhere while Sasuke, Hinata and Tazuna were hit with the aftershock waves. Coming back to the surface Naruko took in a gulp of fresh air watching in amazement as Kakashi blocked Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō with a kunai.

"_Nii-chan's amazing!" _Naruko thought watching her older brother fight with the ex-Kirigakure Jounin.

Sasuke shook off the aftermath waves and looked at Kakashi with a curious stare. _"To copy all those hand seals so fast...can the power of the Sharingan be that powerful?" _

Zabuza pushed down on his sword aiming to cut Kakashi's head off, but the silver haired Jounin pushed back knocking the assassin off his balance leading him to get a kick into his side. Grunting Zabuza grabbed Kakashi's leg lifting him into the air before tossing him away. Flipping through the air landed back onto the water ready to continue the battle.

"_Impossible! How can this be happening?! The Sharingan allows for the owner to copy the jutsu after they are used, but this guy matched me perfectly and executed the __Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu at the same time as me!_" Zabuza thought angrily glaring at Kakashi. "You think you're so strong don't you. Well, you're not strong when you copy other people's jutsus!"

Kakashi ignored Zabuza's taunt leaving the assassin to make the next move, never taking his eyes off from him. Zabuza was starting to feel his composure start to crack so he decided he needed to end this fight soon. Dashing over the water to reposition himself in front of Kakashi who mimicked his movements perfectly until they were both standing tall with their arms raised into the air and hand seal formed in front of them.

"Incredible..Kakashi-sensei is mimicking his moves perfectly. Is that how the Sharingan is supposed to work Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

"The Sharingan is an eye technique used to copy the movement and jutsu of an enemy , but its only supposed to do that after you have seen it, but Kakashi... he's able to complete the techniques and hand seals before Zabuza has the time to complete them" Sasuke tells her.

Hinata sensed a surge of chakra and looked towards the source, but couldn't see anything. _"Was the same chakra signature from before?" _ she wondered before focusing back on her sensei and the battle.

The person Hinata had sensed was the same individual that has been watching the battle from the start. They stood motionless on the tree watching the battle with growing interest. The mysterious stranger watched as the two Jounin faced each other down and how Zabuza was losing his cool.

"_How is he doing that. Every move I make its almost as if he's..."_

"predicting everyone of them perfectly."

Zabuza growled in surprise as he formed the tiger seal. _"What?! did he just read what I was about to say in my mind? No Impossible! He's just messing with me. Trying to get me to lose my focus."_

The assassin tried to reclaim his composure feeling shaken up by Kakashi's mind game, but he couldn't refocus because he was staring into his eyes becoming more unnerved by them.

"Those eyes of his must see my thoughts as well as my movements. What unnerving eyes he has." Kakashi said making sure his gaze was locked on Zabuza who flinched at his taunt.

Thought the assassin was sweating and was very unsettled by Kakashi's words and demeanor he refused to show it. "You think you're so clever don't you Kakashi. You're nothing, but a cheap imitation. A copycat with no real strength!"

"There's no way a stupid monkey like you is going to beat me!/**There's no way a stupid monkey like you is going to beat me!**" Zabuza and Kakashi said together at the exact same time.

"You're finished Kakashi! I'm going to make sure you can never open that copycatting mouth of yours again!" Zabuza shouted completely losing it now.

He started performing the many seals he needed to complete his jutsu, but as he was finishing up he began to see a silhouette forming behind Kakashi. As he watched the silhouette become clearer he saw that it was himself standing behind Kakashi and he freaked failing to complete the hand seals for his technique. Kakashi on the other hand did complete the seals and was ready to unleash the attack.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" he called out as the three black commas in his sharingan eye began spinning around in a fast circle.

"Wha...What?!" Zabuza demanded watching as the water rippled and burst up forming a fast spinning vortex of water in front of Kakashi. _"My jutsu! How did he know I was going to use it!"_

The vortex became faster and stronger and soon shot out at Zabuza like a torpedo. Too stunned by the sudden change of events the ex-Kirigakure Jounin was trapped inside the raging water, being tossed and thrown around. Naruko who was still in the water soon found herself being tossed around too.

Sasuke and his group braced themselves as they got hit with some of the raging waves as it tore through the forest with Zabuza tapped in the middle of it.

Naruko tried to fight against the current so she could stay above the water's surface, but her exhausted and battered body couldn't fight very long with the waves and was quickly dragged under. She could feel her lungs about to give out on her so she clasped her hands over mouth desperate to keep the oxygen in her lungs in long enough for her to get back to the surface, but found it to be futile as she lost her breath. She reached desperately for the surface, but soon blacked out due to loss of oxygen.

In her hazy and unconscious state Naruko failed to see the figure diving into the water to save her. The figure swam quickly to Naruko grabbing her arm and bringing her back to the surface where they laid her on the shore. Once on land the figure bent over Naruko barely breathing form and began to perform CPR. When they were administrating the second breath, Naruko came back to consciousness, but her vision was bleary and obscured so she couldn't see who was helping her as she coughed and puked up the water in her system. When her rescuer was sure she would be okay left her side immediately before she could see them.

The Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu was slowly calming down as Zabuza smacked into the a great tree pinned against it by the dying jutsu. As the jutsu was ending you could hear the familiar sound of shuriken and kunai flying through the air before the echoing thumps followed by the pained grunts.

"Your finished Zabuza." Kakashi said calmly on the branch above the pinned and wounded Zabuza.

Zabuza had his head hung down in defeat before turning to look up at Kakashi with furious and searing eyes. "How did you did do it? Can you see into the future?"

Kakashi held his gaze for a brief moment before he answered. "Yes. Your going to die by my hand Zabuza."

As he made this proclamation two senbon needles flew through the air connecting into Zabuza neck spurting out blood before he fell motionless to the ground. Kakashi along with the others were surprised by this action and looked in the direction of where the needles came from. Standing atop a tree branch was a ninja wearing a Kirigakure anbu mask.

"You were mostly right Copycat Kakashi, but it seems that Zabuza died by my hand not yours" said the stranger.

Naruko crawled to her knees in a stunned stupor glancing up at the masked ninja before turning her gaze to the fallen assassin meeting his widen open and unseeing eyes before looking back at the anbu ninja gritting her teeth as she shook with repressed anger.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree landing next to Zabuza where he crouched down near him. He placed to two fingers on his neck searching for a pulse. The others sat with baited breath to hear what the Jounin had to say.

"He's dead" he informed everyone before looking up to the Anbu ninja who gave him a slight bow.

"Thank you for all you hard work. I was waiting for my chance to kill Zabuza. I've been tailing him for some time now and he's always managed to get away, but thanks to all of you I was finally able to stop him."

"From that mask I can assume your a member of the Kirigakure Anbu squad" Kakashi said. _'This is no ordinary kid. From the way he talks and by his height I say he's no older than Sasuke, but yet he's an Anbu ninja"_

"I see you are very informed. Yes I'm a member of my village Anbu squad and it was my mission to hunt down and kill Zabuza to protect the secrets of my village. That was my job and with your help I was able to complete it."

Naruko felt her anger boiling inside her and felt the need to release it. Getting to her feet she ran over to where the anbu ninja stood and glared up at him before turning to look at Zabuza lifeless eyes and for a moment saw her Grandmother laying there making her angrier than before turning back to glare at the stoic mist ninja.

The mist ninja found Naruko's sudden anger to be of interest so he stared down at her watching her face turn to one of complete outrage as she glare up at him with her blazing blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" she screamed catching everyone by surprise by her angry outburst. "Who are you?!" she demanded again panting from the exertion she was putting on her weakened body.

"Calm down Naruko. He's not our enemy" Kakashi tells her softly knowing she was at her limit.

Naruko turned and face him with straight out hostility making him flinch in surprise never seeing her act this way towards him. "That isn't the point here! Zabuza was killed. He was so strong, he was almost as strong as you and could have killed us all, but this guy...This guy just killed him so easily! He doesn't look that older than us, but he killed Zabuza as if he were a fly! We were made to look like fools! I... I can't accept this!" she yelled her voice cracking in reserved desperation.

Kakashi walked over to her placing a hand on her head softly patting it to calm her down knowing how hard she was taking this. "Naruko this is apart of the ninja world. Ninjas come in many forms and ages. Some you will beat others you will find out to be stronger than you stronger than me even, but that's the reality you have to face" he tells her.

Naruko gritted her teeth and looked away as the mist ninja vanished and reappeared by Zabuza. Carefully they picked his body off the ground and putting him on his back.

"Your battle has ended for now. Now it is time for me to dispose of the corpse that hold so many secrets. Again thank you for your help" he said moving his gaze over everyone stopping and staring at Naruko. "I hope we meet again."

With that the mysterious Anbu disappeared taking Zabuza with him. Sighing tiredly Kakashi recovered his Sharingan eye as soon as they were gone.

Naruko stared at the spot the two mist ninja's just were clenching and gritting her teeth together out of pent up aggregation before letting out an angry screech punching the tree and breaking the bark of it. "Kuso!Kuso!Kuso! Kusoooo!" she yelled repeatedly punching the tree denting it from the force of her blows.

Hinata bit her lip feeling sorrow build up for her friend as she beat herself up. "Naru-chan" she whispered sympathetically as she slumped to her knees clenching the tree in a vice grip as her body shook.

"Naruko let this be a lesson for you to grow from. You failed this time, but that means you train harder and make up your failure by succeeding the next time" Kakashi tells her making her grunt out a response. "Come on we still have a mission to complete. We need to get Tazuna-san home remember."

Tazuna gave out a loud laugh as he readjusted his bag and hat. "Everyone sorry for all the trouble, but can you get me home now? Once were at my house you all can rest and take it easy for a little while my daughter whips us up a hot and delicious meal" he tells them hoping to lift the children's spirits.

"Hear that everyone a delicious meal is waiting for us. So cheer up and lets go" Kakashi tells them as he starts to walk off with everyone following behind him.

After taking a few steps Kakashi became very dizzy and light headed before his vision started shaking until he collapsed to the ground. Naruko and the others looked horrified and raced to the fallen Jounin's side.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan are you okay?! Speak to me!" Naruko demanded shaking his still form getting no response from him making her freak out more until she heard the soft sounds of his breathing making her sigh in relief. "He passed out from exhaustion" she whispered before collapsing herself from both physical and mental exhaustion.

Sasuke sighed before looking at Tazuna. "I'll carry the dobe if you can carry him."

"I can managed that. It's surprising to see her so worn out when all I seen her be is hyper and full of energy" Tazuna chuckled lifting Kakashi on his back while Sasuke picked Naruko up feeling how cold she was.

"Hinata can you get a blanket a out for her. She's soaked to the bone and freezing" he tells her setting the girl down to remove her dripping jacket as Hinata brought out a blanket and wrapped it around Naruko shivering form and helped Sasuke put her back on his back. "Thanks Hinata."

The Hyuga heiress blushed a tad bit smiling softly at him. "Yo..Your welcome Sa..Sasuke-kun."

As soon as everyone was situated they began to head out again with Naruko curling into Sasuke's back softly mumbling something out in her sleep. "Arigato Hina-chan, Aniki."

Sasuke let a soft smile grace his face upon hearing Naruko call him brother. He would tease her about when she woke up, but he rather not and let it be something he keeps to himself.

** ~Elsewhere~ **

Deeper inside the woods the masked Anbu placed the body of Zabuza on the ground taking the needles out of his neck allowing the blood to flow from his neck before placing concealing ointment on the puncture holes. A few moments later Zabuza eyes came back to focus and he stared up at the Anbu giving him a small satisfied grin.

"I see you managed to foll Kakashi and the rest with your performance. Well done."

The boy took off his mask revealing a pale, but smiling face. "Anything for you Zabuza-san. It's my purpose to serve you after all" the boy said happily.

"Well said Haku. Now let's get back to Gato. We have to make a new plan of attack for Kakashi and his little brats and Haku I want you to take care of that little blond pest" he growled out getting to his feet clasping his paralyzed arm. "I will have Kakashi's head for the defeat and humiliation he has caused me."

"Your wish is my command Zabuza-san" Haku vowed hiding the pleased smile at having the job of taking care of Naruko. _"It's going to be a pleasure getting to know her. I wonder if I'll get to kiss her for real next time? Her lips were very soft"_ he thought smiling to himself.

* * *

Lazyfox: *breaks away from the dance floor* Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed my anniversary chapter :3 So with that said I'll pass things over to Magic

Magic: *comes out the crowd of random dancers* Hey guys~ I was going do a torture segment today, but I'm in a good mode sooooooooo laters~

Lazyfox: Well that was unexpected even for you~

Magic: Whatever Lazy-chan im just good like that, sooo drinks for everybody! *goes back to dancing*

Everybody: Yeaaaaaaaa!

Random: *Watches Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade have a drinking contest with Zoro and Nami from Onepiece* Should we stop them? I think they all passed the fifty mark

Lazyfox and Minato: Do you wanna die a painful death?

Random: Ahhhh Good point. Oh Sasuke~ Look their playing our song~ How about a dance *giggling devilishly dragging Sasuke to the dance floor*

Minato: Since my wife is currently busy drinking wanna dance?

Lazyfox: *Giggles happily* Love too~ One second though. Ahem well if this is how you celebrate an anniversary I don't want to find another way to :) Thank you all so very much for the continued support and I hope to bring you all more awesome and fun filling chapters in the future. That's everything I have to say so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**

**Lazyfox and Minato hit the dance with the others partying and dancing the night away **


	41. I'll be your Hero

Lazyfox: To all my reviewers I like to apologize to you all for my neglectful absence and breaking my promise to update at least once a month *bows head in apology* On a brighter note as of today I have 10 days left of school before I graduate ^w^ I'm almost college bound and I'm super excited to start college, but sadly I must wait a few months before I begin taking my college classes. Now moving away from my personal life let's move on to the real reason everyone is here and that's the brand new chapter I have created for all you lovely and patient fans :) One last thing before I shut up and let you all read the chapter is that **MagicStilesLover** has been working on two new stories with me being his beta-reader and as a small favor to him I like to ask you all to read and give feedback to his stories. They are **'Welcome to Osaka'** a Pokémon Oc story and **'Kalos Here We Come'** a Pokémon and Naruto crossover. Again thank you for your patience and please enjoy the chapter~

Random: Hold on I'm getting to say something after such a long bout of silence dang it! LazyFoxLover doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters she just borrows them to write this story. Hmph now you can go read the chapter

Lazyfox: *rolls her eyes affectionately at her best friend* Thank you Random for blessing us with your special voice *giggles* See you guys later ^w^

* * *

**~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**

_The dark depth of the water surrounded him, choking the air from his lungs as the unsuspecting victim tried to escape his watery prison. He struggled and fought the dark water trying to find his way out before the cold took over and he drown alone in this unforgiving prison of water. "Where am I? What's happening to me?!" the drowning man thought as they were pulled further under. "Am I really going to die like this?"_

_Just when the man had lost his will to fight any longer and gave in to the suffocating grasp of the icy water, he felt the warm embrace of another and felt like he was being dragged to the surface. "Someone saved me?" the man wondered as he felt his mysterious rescuer drag him to shore. "I feel weird? Like I'm lighter than I usually am or is that just the aftereffect of me nearly drowning?" the man asked himself feeling so dazed and confused as he lay on the shore. Soon the man didn't feel light headed anymore, in fact the man felt better then okay, he felt normal like he didn't almost drown._

_"Weird I feel normal again" the man said looking at his body before looking down to see himself standing over a pale and barely breathing blond. The man's eyes widen in realization that he wasn't the one who was drowning, but was feeling what the girl felt and was overcome with fear and worry for the girl seeing as she held a very special place in his heart. As the man bent down to help save the girl he jolted back when he saw a hazy and shadowed figure stand over her vulnerable form._

_"Stay away from Naruko! I won't let you hurt her!" the man yelled trying to lunge for the shadowy figure only to pass through the figure and watched in stunned horror as the figure leaned over Naruko's still form and kiss her._

_The man was overcome with intense rage as he watched the figure kiss the girl that meant the world to him and was ready to lunge at the shadow figure again when the dream world he was in begin to fade out. In the distant realm of his mind he could hear someone yelling his name and could feel a small sting of pain, but it was ignored as he kept his eyes locked on the figure and the blond. He watched their images disappear before he was brought to the world of the waking with the ear splitting yell of his name._

**~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**

"SHIKAMARU! WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Ino demanded slapping her lazy teammate repeatedly until she heard him groan at the sting in his cheeks. Huffing Ino threw him back on the bed placing her hands on her hips. "Finally! I have been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes."

Shikamaru sat in his bed rubbing his now stinging cheeks as he glared at his blond haired and feisty teammate. "Geeze Ino did you have to slap me like that?" he grumbled rubbing his sore cheeks as he tried to shake off his tiredness and the vision of his dream.

"Yes I did. You wouldn't wake up and we have to meet up with Asuma-sensei today for practice. So stop dreaming about your girlfriend and get your ass in gear" Ino ordered storming out of Shikamaru's room missing the shadow user's incredulous look as she left.

Shikamaru groaned as he flopped back onto his bed. "Man I have to many troublesome blonds in my life."

Sighing to himself, Shikamaru decided to get up before he received another tongue lashing from his hot headed teammate. Moving sluggishly across his bedroom floor the spiky haired youth threw his gray mesh undershirt, his green lined short sleeved jacket, and gray pants on while securing his ninja tool holster to his right leg. "What a drag~" he groaned as he walked out his room to where Ino was waiting for him. "I'm ready to go" he said walking past her bidding farewell to his parents with Ino following after him.

As the two teammates left the Nara compound behind Shikamaru began to analyze his dream, "_Why did the dream feel so real to me? I've never felt like that before when I dreamed so why this time? Why was this dream so real? Could it be I dreamed something that was happening or happened to Naruko? If Blue-eyes did suffer through that is she okay Or did that bastard hurt her?"_ the young shadow user wondered as the millions of questions raced through his head about the well-being of his best friend/girlfriend. _"Man why can't you stay out trouble you troublesome girl, making me have visions of you and knowing I can't be there to protect you. Awww man even if I was there you chew me out for being so protective of you, but can I not worry when you attract danger like a moth to a flame. Great I'm having an inner mind dialogue with myself what a drag this day is turning out to be"_ he thought sighing deeply to himself only groan in pain as Ino whacked him over the head.

"Shikamaru Nara! I swear to Kami if you keep ignoring, growling, and sighing at me I'm going to beat so far into the ground no one will ever find you!" Ino threatened keeping her fist balled shaking with repressed anger as she glared at her teammate. "It's bad enough we're late, but for you to just space out on me like that is just plain rude."

"Man Ino you don't have to clobber me like that. I was thinking about how team seven is handling their c-class mission right now" Shikamaru tells his female teammate hoping to pacify her so he could escape another attack.

Ino just huffed turning her back to him. "I knew you were thinking about Naru-chan. Just face facts and tell her you love her when she gets back. I mean it's so obvious you two have feelings for one another" she stated.

Shikamaru blushed slightly, but quickly hid it. "What a drag. You don't know what you talking Ino. Blue-eyes is my friend and that's it" he tells her. _"Well, I already did that so I have more reason to worry about her, but Ino doesn't need to know about that."_

"Whatever you say Shikamaru. Let's just hurry up and get to the training grounds" Ino huffed picking up the pace to make up for lost time. "I wonder what Asuma-sensei will teach us today?"

"Probably a new formation or he'll give us a new mission" Shikamaru drawled out as the duo continued on their route to the team's usual training filed.

Soon the two teens landed in the training filed greeted by their other teammate and sensei. "Shikamaru, Ino glad to see you guys could make it. I was wondering if I needed to come track you down" Asuma teased ruffling his students' hair.

Said teens waved their sensei hands away. "I wouldn't be late if it wasn't for Shikamaru being such a lazy-love sick fool" Ino huffed rolling her eyes at the lazy glare Shikamaru sent her while she gave him a playful and teasing smirk as she stood beside Choji who muffled his laughter with eating more BBQ chips.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Today is just going to get more troublesome before the day is through" he mumbled ignoring the teasing and amused faces of his team he turned to address his sensei with a bored lazy stare. "Okay Asuma-sensei what troublesome assignment do we have to do today?"

"Shikamaru not everything I do is troublesome or a drag as you see to label them. Today I want you guys to practice on your families traditional Ino-Shika-Cho Formation. This technique has been used for many years in our village and now it's time for you three to carry on the tradition." Asuma said proudly getting excited cheers from Ino and Choji and a tired sigh from Shikamaru.

"I knew it, such a drag" the young Nara heir groaned running a hand through his hair.

With that being said Asuma started to instruct his students through the motions of what they each needed to do for this formation. They each worked at their specific task, but even though Shikamaru tried to focus on his part of the formation the young heir just could not focus. When he tried to focus his thoughts would go back to his dream and that caused him to start worrying about Naruko and that cause him to lose his concentration making the entire formation fall apart. Ino reaching her breaking point was about to start yelling, but Choji pulled her away before she could leaving Asuma to talk to his friend while he cooled the hot headed blond down.

Asuma scratched his head not understanding why his student was having such a hard time picking up the technique when he remembered Ino's earlier teasing and sighed. Walking over to Shikamaru the chain smoker tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Follow me Shikamaru I have something for you to do" he tells the sulking and heavy distracted teen.

Sighing Shikamaru followed behind Asuma taking this time to try and regroup his thoughts. Asuma led his young student to his house where he instructed Shikamaru to sit on the porch as he went inside to grab his shoji board before coming back out to set the game up. "I hear you like to play this game, so I figured you and me can play it for a while."

Shikamaru gave his sensei a small grateful nod before he made his first move finding the game was a good way to organize his thoughts while Asuma sat back and watched his young student play. The Jounin watched as his student zeroed in on each of his moves and found it intriguing with how Shikamaru's eyes went from lazy troubled blanks to excited browns as he played. Taking his student's new mood for a good sign Asuma began talking.

"So Shikamaru you mind telling me what had your mind in such a shamble this morning and don't give some bull excuse like it's too troublesome to explain" remarked the ex-fire temple guardian.

"Man what a drag. I don't even know what was going on this morning, but I guess it's me worrying about Blue-eyes," stated Shikamaru.

Asuma nodded in understanding already guessing the young blond was the boy's problem. "And what about Naru-Hime has you so troubled besides her being out of the village?"

"Well, besides her being out of the village I had this really bizarre dream last night. At first it started out with me drowning, but when I started to lose consciousness I was rescued or more like I was brought back into my own body. Man it's too troublesome to describe, but it felt like I was drowning, but then I wasn't and the next thing I knew I was staring down at Naruko who looked like she had just been drowning" explained the confused boy as he paused in their game to stare at the board finding himself to be stuck on his next move. He then moved his hands to his usual strategy thinking formation.

Asuma listened to Shikamaru explain his story and found it to be interesting the more he listened as he watched his student go into his thinking position. "I get it you think Hime's in trouble and that's okay considering how close you are, but you don't have to worry so much about her Shikamaru. Hime may not look it, but she's stronger than most people give her credit for. You're a good friend to care about and look after her Shikamaru, but don't worry Hime going to come home in one piece. Besides she's probably more worried about you being too lazy to do your missions and training so cheer up and have faith in Naruko."

Shikamaru listened to his sensei and thought he was right, so deciding to wait for his troublesome blond to return home he resolved himself to focus on his training and his missions. "Man that troublesome girl is going to cause me to go into early retirement" he sighed dropping his hands as he made his move on the board.

Asuma stared at the board with a puzzled face not knowing what to do next. "Are you sure you haven't done so already? You act and play like a retired old man already" the Jounin joked glad he was able to free his student from his troubling thoughts for the moment.

After that Sensei and student spent their day playing Shoji and other thinking games to pass the time.

**~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**

"I think I over used my Sharingan. I won't be able to move for a week if I'm lucky" Kakashi grunted out feeling the negative effects of his Sharingan taking over. Sensing eyes on him he looked over at his two female students giving them a tired smile. "Hey don't worry I'll get better soon especially having two qualified nurses looking after me."

Hinata and Naruko both cheered up a bit as they moved back to his side. "Nii-chan do you mind if I use you as a practice dummy for Hinata?" Naruko asked

"Practice dummy? Should I feel insulted you called me a dummy and what is this about?" the injured Sharingan warrior asked.

"I want to learn medical ninjutsu from Naru-chan and she said the best way to learn is by watching and practicing" Hinata said softly.

"Exactly, Grandma-Kaede taught me like that and you are a dummy for over doing it so much in the first place. So do you mind Nii-chan?"

"No, I don't mind and having two teammates with Medical ninjutsu abilities doesn't sound like a bad idea. Good thinking girls" Kakashi said complementing his students for their good judgment.

Hinata and Naruko smiled at him before Naruko turned to Hinata with a serious look. "Okay Hina-chan the first three techniques I going to teach you is the Kyuukyuu no Jutsu, Kekki no Jutsu and the Shoudokuzai no Jutsu which are the basic skills of all medical ninjutsu, but it still takes great chakra control and stamina to perform them. The first one I think we should work on is Kekki because that one will relieve some of Nii-chan's exhaustion, but it'll cause you to feel a little tired afterwards, so are you okay with that Hina-chan?"

"That's fine Naru-chan. I'm here to learn so if you think this one is best then that's okay with me too" Hinata tells her.

"All right, the first step is to place your hands over Nii-chan's chest like you would if you were going to administer CPR" Naruko directed as she placed her hands over the sternum of their sensei watching Hinata copy her, but noticed her friend hands were too tight. "Relax your grip a bit, there ya go. Okay next thing is to focus your chakra into your hands then you focus on moving that chakra out and into Nii-chan" she explained as she let a soft blue glow surround her hands letting the glow flow into Kakashi.

Hinata nodded listening to Naruko's direction she relaxed her grip on her hands before she focused her chakra into her hands like she would if she was going to use her gentle fist causing her hands to become surrounded in a dark navy blue color. "Like this?" she asked.

Naruko shook her head as she stopped her technique. "Not exactly, Hina-chan you're pouring too much chakra into your hands. The color you should have surrounding your hands is like a warning to medical ninja if they're using too much or too little. For example to know you're using the Kekki right the glow around your hands need to be a light shade of blue. Since your hands are a dark navy blue it shows you're using too much chakra and if the glow was a light lavender color that means you were using too little" she explained. "Try it again Hina-chan."

Kakashi smiled at his Imōto seeing she would make a good teacher like her adopted father. "What does this Ninjutsu do Imōto?"

"This jutsu allows me to channel chakra into you in order to relieve your fatigue and exhaustion, but it doesn't allow us to restore your chakra levels. It's a good way to keep the team from collapsing from exhaustion, but it does tire out newbie medic-nin because of the control and chakra they use" Naruko tells him watching as Hinata tried to control her chakra in the right way.

Hinata began to focus less on pouring out her chakra and more of letting the chakra just surround her hands and watched as the dark navy blue hue dimmed to a normal blue to finally a pale blue. "Look Naru-chan it worked!" she says excitedly before watching the blue flickered out into a lavender color before it died away completely.

"That's good Hina-chan, but you have to keep your focus on the level of chakra you use, but with a little more practice you'll get the hang of it. Practice control your chakra and the rest will come naturally" Naruko tells her as she grabbed Kakashi's hand to undo the bandage. "For now practice on control the Kekki technique today and tomorrow will work on the Kyuukyuu and Shoudokuzai" she instructs her as she allowed creates a wispy, ephemeral blue aura to cover one of her hands as she covered Kakashi's before allowing it to turn a light green that healed the small cuts on his hand before she re bandaged them.

"Okay Naru-chan. Thank you for teaching me I promise to do my best" Hinata tells her friend who rewarded her with a friendly smile before going back to treat their injured sensei. Hearing footsteps approaching Hinata turned her head to see Sasuke walk into the room with Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami. "Hello Sasuke-kun was the trip to town good?"

Sasuke sat down at the foot of the mat giving Hinata a small nod. "It was okay. How's Kakashi doing?"

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking. Did you learn anything from the town's people?" Kakashi asked sitting up in his bed with Naruko assistance.

"Nothing new except for how Gato is getting worse with his treatment of them and that there's a rumor going out that he's hired a stronger assign to kill the old man stronger than his normal goons. I guessing the town people are talking about Zabuza, but I didn't get a description of who they were talking about" Sasuke elaborated.

Hearing the ex-Mist ninja's name made Naruko tense up as the image of his dead body flashed into her mind, but before she said anything Tazuna let out gruff laugh. "Well, it's a good thing you guys took out such a strong and dangerous villain. I don't think we'll have much trouble from Gato with the likes of him gone."

Naruko gritted her teeth. "We didn't take him out that Anbu mist ninja did" she spat out still resentful of how Zabuza truly meet his end. "I know Anbu are meant to be strong, but to see a kid my age take Zabuza out like that just leaves bitter feelings inside me."

Sasuke clenched his hands together silently agreeing with Naruko and how she felt. Being upstaged and made a fool of was never something Sasuke put up with well and now seeing as Zabuza was dead he had no way of redeeming himself, but the shame he felt was only used as fuel to ignite his resolve to get stronger.

"Anbu are very elite Ninja Imōto, they are a select group of ninja designated to protect their village's secrets and Kage from enemies. If I were to fall in battle enemies from other villages could use my body to discover the secrets of the Sharingan along with stealing my jutsus putting the Hidden Leaf into a very dangerous risk. An Anbu team would then be used to destroy my body preventing our enemies from discovering our secrets. The same goes for rogue ninja, they are hunted down and disposed of by Anbus so the secrets they hold cannot fall into enemy hands" Kakashi explains before he struck with a sense of dread and foreboding.

The other occupants of the room sensed the mood change in the Silver-haired Jounin and wondered what had caused the man to wear such a horror-stricken expression.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Tsunami asked.

"Well, usually an Anbu disposes of a rouge ninja body on the spot and if they needed the proof the kill was completed they would just take the rouge's head, but how was Zabuza's body disposed of?" he asked his students.

"We didn't see sensei. The Anbu ninja took Zabuza's body away" Hinata said confused by what her sensei was asking.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked feeling lost to the question at hand.

Sasuke who listened to Kakashi's description and question finally caught on to what he was trying to get at. "You don't mean..."

"I'm afraid I do. There's a high possibility Zabuza is still alive" Kakashi said gravely causing Naruko, Hinata and Tazuna to freak out.

"Nii-san what are you talking about?! You checked him yourself and declared him dead!" Naruko screeched.

"It's possible that Anbu ninja was working for Zabuza and caused him to go into a momentary state of death. Considering they used simple Senbon needles to kill Zabuza its more than likely he's still alive" Kakashi explained.

"Sensei what a..are we going to do then? Y..You could barely beat him in full health what are we go..going to do against him?" Hinata said worriedly.

"Don't worry when a ninja gets put into a momentary state of death it takes them a week to recover so by the time Zabuza is ready to fight again I'll be ready too. On top of that I'll be training you all from this point on so you all will be ready for the next battle" Kakashi tells them.

"You mean it Nii-chan? We're going to get another shot at that no eyebrow freak?" Naruko asked getting pumped at the thought of fighting Zabuza again.

"_Look at you Naruko you're actually excited about fighting Zabua again." _"You know I think you all will do better this time around. You all have improved greatly from when we started together and I believe you all will keep growing" Kakashi tells them ruffling Naruko's hair making her smile.

"You know it! After we kick Zabuza's butt we'll go after Gato and make him pay for hurting this town and its people" she declared.

"Are you stupid?" a small voice spoke up from a far causing a tick mark to form on Naruko's forehead as she got angry.

Growling Naruko turned to see a young brown haired boy wearing green fishermen overalls and white fisherman hat. "Who the hell are you calling stupid you little brat!"

"Inari where have you been, come give your Grandpa a big hug!" Tazuna cheered stretching his arm out wide as the boy ran into them and hugged him tight.

"Inari you should welcome these brave ninja into our home. They protected grandpa and made sure he got home safely and they are going to help get rid of Gato" Tsunami tells her young son.

Inari looked at team seven before scuffing and pointed at them. "There just going to get themselves killed. No one can beat Gato they should just go home."

"Hey you brat take that back! We're going to be the heroes that will save this town and we will beat Gato and make him pay for all the hurt he has caused this country. I'll make sure of it" Naruko declared.

Inari glared at Naruko who was smiling cheekily at him like she understood anything about pain or what it meant to lose something important. "You really are an idiot. What can you do to help this country?! You don't understand anything about the suffering we go through or the pain of losing anything!" he yelled making Naruko stiffen up and ball her fist together.

"_He should have not said that" _Sasuke, Kakashi and Hinata thought worried Naruko was about to snap and attack the poor boy.

Inari turned away from everyone and headed to the stairs leading to the second floor. "Inari! I'm so sorry for my son, he has been heavily affected by the torment Gato has put us through" Tsunami said hoping to reconcile for her son's rude behavior.

"It's okay Miss we understand this country is suffering so we don't hold it against him" Kakashi said, but as he spoke Naruko got to her feet and headed straight for the stairs looking pissed off.

"Naru-chan! He's just a boy" Hinata cried knowing what Naruko was planning on doing, but Naruko ignored her as she disappeared up the stairs.

Naruko headed straight up the stairs and marched down the long hallway on a mission to find Inari and putting that little brat in his place. _"How dare he! That brat has no right to say that to me. I've been through more crap than this kid will ever see or know!"_

As Naruko neared the boy's room she was prepared to barge in and beat the snot out the kid, but was stopped when she caught the quiet sounds of muffled sobs and sniffles. _"Is he crying?" _she wondered as she opened the boy's door a crack to see Inari sitting on top a desk staring out at the sea as tears poured down his face.

"Da..dadd..daddy…. Why you have to d..die" Inari sobbed as he stared down at the picture of his father causing Naruko's heart to break for the boy.

Sighing Naruko closed the boy's door and headed back downstairs deciding to let Inari's comment go for now as she refocused her mind on her upcoming training and her new mission of proving Inari wrong about heroes. _"Just wait Inari I'll show you a true Hero. Believe it!"_

* * *

Lazyfox: There it is folks~ again terribly sorry for the wait and I hope it was okay. To be honest it didn't feel it came out right, but I hope you guys liked it anyway

Magic: *walks in with a half dead Sasuke being dragged*

Lazyfox: What happened, Otouo-chan?

Magic: I caught this little pervert trying to peep on me!

Lazyfox: That explains everything; well let's start the...WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE!

Sasuke: Oh yippee this BS again!

Magic: Oh so you want to explain to my husband's and Nee-Chan husbands what happened, eh?

Sasuke: *whimpers* Noooooo anything but those four, I beg of you noooooo!

Magic: That's what I thought; now today's victim is, Minato Namikaze!

Minato: Hi everyone!

Lazyfox & Magic: Hiiiiiiii Minato~~

Magic: Well Minato your torture is *looks at card* to watch 10 day's worth of yaoi in the closet with

Random.

Minato: O.o uhhhhh *steps back into Random*

Random: No take backs babe~ *grabs Minato dragging him into the closet causing it to disappear*

Magic & Lazyfox: He going to be so messed up...

Kushina: Guys have you seen Minato around?

Lazyfox & Magic: *Looks at one another, then to Kushina* No!

Kushina: Ok!...Weirdoes

Lazyfox: Hehe well that's all for today folks and I hope to see you guys really soon :) So until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	42. Team Seven begins Training

Lazyfox: Omg I'm a high school graduate~! I can't believe I've survived High school I'm free baby freeeeeeee~! *twirls around the studio crying happy tears of joy*

Random and Magic: *crying tears of despair* Wahhhh~! She's leaving us!

Sasuke: I refuse to let her leave me! Banzai! *screams as he jumps in tie Foxy up, but get stops by a shower of senbon needles appearing from the shadows of freshly made mist* WHAT THE HELL?! Where this Mist come from?!

?: Sorry, but Zabuza-san has asked me to keep an eye on the young demon-mistress and prevent harm to be fall her

Lazyfox: Awwww Zabuza-Chan does care about me~ Thanks Haku your free to do as you will with the emo-bastard ^w^ Oh before you go could you say the disclaimer for me?

Haku: Of course young mistress. LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto or any of the characters. My job here is complete and now I must return to Zabuza-san's side. Farewell *Disappears into the mist with a bloody Sasuke*

Lazyfox: What a nice guy he is~ Okay guys you know the drill happy readings to all and please leave reviews even if it's to critique my work. I welcome any and all advice given to me ^w^

* * *

**~Gato's Hideout~**

Haku walked down the long dark hallway that would lead to Zabuza's room. When he reached the door that lead into the recovering assassin's room he knocked waiting for permission to enter. Hearing the gruff response the young man pushed open the door before walking over to Zabuza's side.

"Glad to see your awake Zabuza-san. I brought you some more herbs to help with your recovery" Haku tells him setting the basket of freshly picked herbs on the bedside table.

"I don't need plants Haku! I need to get out of this bed and find Kakashi and those damn brats!" Zabuza raged aggravated by his lack of mobility.

"Be patient Zabuza-san you be back on your feet before you know it" Haku says trying to reassure his master before they were interrupted by Gato and two of his goons barraging in unannounced.

"Oh have the mighty have fallen. Zabuza I thought you said you were going to bring that bridge builders head along with those meddlesome ninjas?" Gato mocked as he approached the bed ridden assassin. "The Mist ninja really do produce pathetic and weak ninjas now a days."

Zabuza stayed quiet not acknowledging Gato's taunts while Haku sat by his side glaring at the three intruders unnerving all three of them.

Gato coughed as he regrouped and put his cocky smirk back up. "What not going to say anything to defend you disgraceful performance. Say Zabuza, tell me what's to stop me from having you killed now and finding someone else that can handle this job in a more efficient manner than you?"

Haku who stayed loyally by Zabuza's side had to bite his tongue to stop himself from killing the man that had the gall to threatened to have his master killed. Zabuza stayed impassively quiet while Gato approached him and reached out to pull down his bandaged mask.

"Don't ignore me! I'm your boss so an…AHHHHH!" Gato screamed out in agony as Haku grabbed his arm and applied pressure snapping the arm in two. "Why you bas…"

"Don't you dare touch Zabuza-san with your filthy hands you mongrel." Haku threatened reinforcing his grip on the broken arm making Gato crumble to his knees in agony.

Gato's two henchmen started to draw their swords to attack Haku, but within a blink of an eye Haku was in between the two ninja holding the two swords at their necks.

"You don't want to do that when I'm pissed off. It'll be the last mistake you ever make" Haku said darkly glaring at the henchmen scaring them off.

Gato and his henchmen quickly got up and headed for the exit, but before leaving Gato gave the two Mist ninja a final warning. "You have one more chance to do your jobs right or you're dead! If you fail you better not show your faces here again!"

When Gato had left the room Zabuza looked to Haku completely unfazed by Gato's threats. "You didn't have to do that Haku. I could have just killed the vermin myself."

"I know, but then you would have ruined your plans. It's not time to kill Gato yet, but when our mission is done you can kill him. We don't need to cause a scene for ourselves when you need to recover" Haku tells him while giving his master his cunning and innocent smile.

"What a clever child you are, but you are right it's not the right time. Haku leave me now while I rest, while you're gone go locate those leaf ninja fools and see what you can learn about that girl" Zabuza ordered missing the pleased reaction his young pupil had.

"As you wish Zabuza-san" Haku replied fading out of the room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Nii-chan are your sure okay enough to be training us?" Naruko asked watching as Kakashi limped on his crutches.

"Naruko you don't have to worry I'm not going to be doing much except showing you all how to control your chakra" Kakashi tells them.

"Control our Chakra? We can already do that by using our Jutsus" Sasuke said.

"It's true you all can use advance Jutsus, but you're all using too much Chakra to get them to function. Naruko your chakra reserves are high, but you don't know how to control it well even when you use your medical ninjutsu" Kakashi explained making Naruko flushed in embarrassment.

"Grandma always said that to be a professional Medical ninja I needed to learn how to control my chakra better, but because I had so much she always had trouble teaching me the proper amount of chakra to use, so she made me learn the high level techniques because I had better control with those over the low level ones" Naruko explained.

"Is that why you could use the mystical hand ninjutsu so well?" Sasuke asked remembering when she used the healing technique on his grandfather and mother.

"Yep. I can use really high level chakra Jutsus, but I can't use low level ones except for the basic medical ninjutsu techniques I was teaching Hinata last night because even though their basic they still consume a lot of chakra" Naruko explained.

"Very true, but I have a technique I can teach you three that will help you three get a better grasp on it. This technique will call for you to focus on your chakra and force you learn how to channel it appropriately so you can master the task at hand" Kakashi advised.

"What technique are you going to teach us Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi smiled at his team. "Tree climbing!"

"Huh?" wondered the students of the Sharingan warrior as they looked at him.

"Sensei how does tree climbing help us control our chakra?" Hinata asked.

"I'm glad you asked that Hinata, but rather than explaining it I think I'll show you all how it's done" Kakashi stated before he formed a simple hand sign that forced chakra to the bottom of his feet before he approached a tree.

The three Genin stood a far watching Kakashi before looking at him in wonder as he began to walk up the tree vertically until he reached the first tree branch hanging upside down to look at his team.

"You see my young students by learning to climb a tree with gathering Chakra in your feet is a step in the right direction to controlling your Chakra. When you learn to displace your Chakra in your feet you will be able to bring forth the proper amount to activate a jutsu without overexerting yourselves. Now using this technique only takes a little bit of Chakra, but you have to be exact while doing this because if you don't you will not complete the task" Kakashi explained examining the faces of his students before he took out three kunais and tossed it at their feet. "Now enough of me talking I believe you three learn best with experience so let's see what you guys got."

"All right!" Naruko cheered picking up her Kunai with Sasuke and Hinata picking up theirs before they each closed their eyes focusing their Chakra to their feet like Kakashi.

When the Genin believed they had the right amount they each charged at their designated tree each climbing up the tree. As the three moved up the tree they found their progress halted at different levels.

Sasuke made it half way up the tree before losing control forcing too much Chakra into his feet causing a crater to form in his tree. Marking the height he reached Sasuke flipped back to the ground panting a bit. _"I can't believe it would be this difficult."_

Hinata was able to climb high up the tree before she lost her control and lost her footing. With a stumble Hinata marked her place before she landed sloppily on the ground. _"This is so much harder than I thought it would be."_

Naruko managed to get a quarter of a length from the tree branch before she faltered and was forced to drop back to the ground after marking her place on the tree. _"Dang it! I almost made it!"_

Kakashi nodded at his students' progress from his spot in his tree. Surveying his team's placement he noticed Naruko made it the farthest up the tree with Sasuke and Hinata being in the middle. "Not a bad first try for you all, so far Naruko looks to have the best control, but Sasuke and Hinata are not far behind. From your progress can you determine where you both faltered?"

"I used too much Chakra which caused the wood to splinter under me" Sasuke admitted standing back up to survey his performance as well as his teammates.

"I...I lost my Chakra which made me lose my footing" Hinata said shyly.

"Good. You both realized were you made the mistake which is a good thing because it means you both can go on from that and in a way you helped each other learn. Continue with your practice I like to see who can reach the branch first" Kakashi tells his team smiling at them.

Sasuke and Hinata both nodded before going back to practicing while Naruko was off to the side focusing her Chakra into her hands bringing out a spiral of wind but the blast became unstable and tossed her back into a tree.

"Naruko what in the world are you doing?" Kakashi asked coming over to check on her as she set up rubbing her head.

"I was thinking the tree climbing technique could help me control the Fūton: Shinkūha better. I mean when I use that jutsu it's basically a raging whirlwind that cuts my arms up and injuries my teammates which isn't very productive in battle. So I thought if I could get the wind to stay focus in one area like my arms or legs I can double its power and protect my team at the same time" Naruko explained wearing a giant grin.

"That isn't a bad idea Naruko, but I think you need to first master the tree climbing technique before you go practicing it with your other Jutsus. Look you cut your arm open again" Kakashi scolded lightly pointing out that her arm was bleeding.

"I just wanted to see if it was possible and it is! I got the wind to spin around my arm before I lost control of it! Naruko cheered ignoring her injury as she got back to her feet. "I wonder how I can make more stable..." she pondered before yelping as Kakashi grabbed her bleeding arm.

"Naruko your arm is bleeding. I know you are decent with your medical ninjutsu, but that doesn't mean you ignore you injuries understand" Kakashi said seriously wanting to make sure she understand he wasn't messing around.

"Yes, sir" Naruko mumbled sitting down to patch up her arm while Kakashi moved his gaze over to watch Sasuke and Hinata as they each made decent progress even if it was an inch higher than their last mark.

When Naruko was finished patching herself up she got up and went back to practice climbing up the tree feeling excited about the idea of mastering this technique even more. _"If I get this technique down then I can go about practicing my idea! Oh man I'm so pumped up I can't wait!" _Naruko thought cheerfully as she charged up the tree.

In the back of the woods away from the clearing Team Seven was practicing in Inari watched them all train hard and even noticed Naruko's happy and excited expression before he turned away. _"It's all so pointless! Those guys are just wasting their time and throwing their lives away!" _he thought angrily as he raced away from them. _"There is no such thing as a Hero!"_

* * *

Lazyfox: Okay guys sorry for the shortness, but at least it's an update hahaha... I was having trouble thinking up ideas for this chapter, but I have a plan for the next chapter and hopefully it'll be a faster update :3

Magic: *Still crying in the emo corner* I don't want you to leave me Nee-Chan!

Lazyfox: It'll be okay. Now uses these emotions and cause drama and mass mayhem as long as the mayhem doesn't destroy my studio cuz if you do I'll destroy you :)

Kushina: *Poofs in* what happened to Minato! *holds up a shaken and crying Minato*

Minato: My eyes have seen things no man should have seen *stares off blankly into space*

Lazyfox: What did you show him! *whispers angrily to Random*

Random: *Grins evilly* Oh the usual a lot of SasuNaru :3

Lazyfox: Oh lord were going to die *throws up a force filed around herself and her studio*

Magic: *goes into angry bear mode* I'LL DESTROY YOU!

Random: AHHHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO DIE! *runs away with Magic chasing after her*

Kushina: Tear her limb from bloody LIMB! *cradles Minato's scarred form*

Lazyfox: Well, that's all for now folks I hope to see you all next time and I hope your all having a fantastic summer :3 Until next time….

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	43. Friend or Foe? Meeting inside the Forest

Friend or Foe? Meeting inside the Forest!

Lazyfox: Okay folks I'm back and like I said I'm not making you wait that long :)

Random: You know you and your little brother are evil! Why can't you all just learn to love the SasuNaru fandom T^T *nursing her injuries*

Lazyfox and Magic: NEVER CHAAA~! *punches her skyward*

Random: Ahhhh I'm blasting off again! *ding*

Magic: That was fun really lets the stress roll off me

Lazyfox: Punching, kicking, violence in general really helps you relax

Magic: Very true~ Now back to Football Practice! Bye Nii-chan see you in the closing~ *poofs away*

Lazyfox: Such a nice boy he is. Now time for my new random Guess speaker *hits the Random button* Everyone say Hello to Summer Time 10101

**From the normal stage cloud appeared a young girl with Dirty Blonde/Brown hair styled like Hinata's. She has blue eyes tinted with a hint silver wearing the normal Minecraft/anime attire. She was carrying around a Kunai on a cloth swinging it around**

Summer: Hello everyone nice to meet you. I just love anime and I'm so happy to be here! Now where's Random I owe her a beating for her crimes of loving Sasuke and then can you point me in the emo bastard's direction so I can kick his arse while I'm at it

Lazyfox: Yay~ Another Sasuke hater! Sadly Magic sent Random flying, but if you stick around the Studio long enough you'll find the teme lurking around

Summer: Darn I wanted to help, but oh well. I'm off to beat up an annoying, wannabe Avenger with a duck butt styled hairdo! Oh yea one more thing LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto or any of the characters. Now back to the hunt! Later Lazy-Chan *bumps fists with Foxy* Oh emo-teme I have a surprise for you~

Lazyfox: Ah the joys of seeing others beat up the emo-teme just warms my heart *wipes away a tear* Now everyone let's move on to the action and see what Naruko is up too!

* * *

**~Tazuna's House~**

"Man who knew training would be this exhausting" Naruko whined slumping on the kitchen table.

"Dobe what are you complaining about. You finished climbing the tree on your fifth try" Sasuke grumbled feeling a little miffed about Naruko beating him up the tree.

"For your information Teme I was trying to learn a new way to control my Fūton: Shinkūha" Naruko informed as she examined her scratched up arms.

Hinata gave her a concern frown. "Naru-Chan are you sure you should try that? Your arms look really beat up."

Naruko smiled her way stretching her arm out to her as a way of saying she was okay. "No worries Hina-Chan! I'm going to get this new method down in no time. Just a few more days practice and I won't be cutting my arms up anymore."

"Actually Naruko I think I have a better way for you to use that method" Kakashi tells her handing her a black baton.

"Nii-Chan what is it?" she asked examined the black baton.

"That Naruko is a chakra dispenser. It's an item that will allow you as a user to apply your Chakra into it. In your case when you apply your Chakra you will summon a blade of wind" Kakashi explained.

"Awesome! I'll get to learn how to use a sword" Naruko cheered. "Um Nii-Chan how do I use this thing?"

"It acts like what you been doing when you've focused your Fūton: Shinkūha around your arms, but instead of your arms your sending that Chakra into the baton which will create the wind blade" Kakashi explains to her.

"Is it a good idea to let her carry around a sword?" Sasuke questioned moving away from Naruko as she examined the baton looking really excited. "I don't even like trusting her with Kunais and Shurikens."

"Shut up teme" Naruko growled putting her new weapon away. "Your just jealous I'm going to learn how to use a sword" she teased making Sasuke huff and look away.

"Yea right, like I'm jealous of a Dobe like you. I'm still the better fighter" he countered smirking at her as she got ready to pounce and beat him, but Tsunami walked in carrying dinner laughing at the hyperness of Leaf Genin.

"It's nice to see so much liveliness again. It's been a long time since we've seen that around here" Tsunami said as she placed the plates on the table making the Leaf Shinobi look at her.

Tazuna guzzled down his drink a bit. "It's because this village lost its courage. When Gato showed up he stole the people's courage. Everyone lives in fear of that monster. He makes the prices for food and supplies so high no one can afford to live unless we go to him and no one has the nerve to talk back to him."

Naruko gritted her teeth knowing the pain these people felt. The pain of being afraid and helpless to stop others from hurting you and treating you with such cruelty. The more Naruko saw of the town's suffering the more her anger grew as well as her determination to save these people from Gato's cruelty.

Inari on the other hand tensed up while Tsunami gave her father a warning glare, Tazuna ignored her as he continued to talk.

"That's why Gato is afraid of me completing the bridge he knows if that bridge is finished this town might have a chance at regaining their courage and stop being afraid of him" Tazuna said falling silent after that.

"Gato really has taken a lot from this country hasn't he?" Hinata said quietly feeling her heart break for these kind people. Her lavender eyes landed on Inari who was staring at a picture on the wall as he silently ate his dinner.

Quietly everyone ate their dinner and when they all finished the girls helped Tsunami clean up before helping her hand out tea to everyone. Hinata moved over to look at the picture Inari looked at and saw the family smiling, but the picture was ripped.

"Tsunami-san why is someone torn out of your picture?" Hinata asked making the small family tense. "I noticed Inari-kun looking at it earlier."

Tsunami swallowed the lump in her throat before answering. "It was my husband…."

"And the man who was called the hero of this city, a true symbol of courage" Tazuna finished making Inari get up from the table without saying a word leaving quickly.

Tsunami called after him worriedly, but received no answer before she turned around glaring at her father. "I've told you not to talk about that man around Inari!" she yelled going after her son leaving team seven in a state of bewilderment.

"I'm so..sorry I didn't mean to upset Inari-kun" Hinata apologized feeling bad for upsetting the young child and mother.

"There seems to be a story in with that picture" Kakashi observed watching as Tazuna had tears accumulating in his eyes.

"Inari once had a father, not of blood, but a father none the less who was a man of courage that loved this city and its people. Inari and him were as close as a father and son could be… Inari would laugh and smile a lot back then…" Tazuna sighed whipping the tears from his eyes.

Naruko buried herself in her arms as an image of Iruka popped into her mind as she listened to Tazuna continue with his story.

"But... But Inari changed after a certain incident..." Tazuna said clenching his fists in anger as he began to shake making everyone train on the old bridge builder's words. "The word courage and hero ceased to exist after that incident and Inari was never the same after it…"

"What incident?" Kakashi asked giving the old man time to regain his composure.

"Before I get to that I first have to tell you about the man who called the hero of this city" Tazuna said after taking a calming breath to continue his tale.

"It was three years ago when Inari first meet that man…."

Tazuna then went on to tell team seven how Inari meet his adopted father. How Inari was being bullied on the docks one day by a group kids and how the kids pushed Inari onto the lake and how he almost drowned until Kaiza rescued him and to the lesson Kaiza taught Inari about courage.

"If something is precious to you… No matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try and even if you lose your life, protect it with these two arms. If you do that, even if you die the proof of a man's life will remain….Forever" Tazuna quoted Kaiza and his empowering words.

Naruko took those words to heart believing in them and feeling inspired by them as she continued to listen about after meeting Inari and Kaiza would spend time together and bond with one another once again reminding her of Iruka. Naruko grew to admire Kaiza's courage even more when Tazuna talked about how Kaiza bravely faced a raging storm to protect the town from flooding by the swimming across raging rapids to close the dam.

"After that night Kaiza was seen as a hero by everyone and Inari could never feel prouder of his father and his respect and love grew… But it was at that time Gato showed up and everything changed," Tazuna said losing his voice as he began to shake.

"This incident….. What exactly happened?" Kakashi asked as his team and him all tensed up.

Tazuna still shaken looked at the Konoha ninja as his eyes darkened. "In front of this entire town, in front of Inari Kaiza was put to death by Gato!"

Hinata gasped covering her mouth with her hand while Naruko, Kakashi and Sasuke looked mortified.

"Gato accused Kaiza as being a terrorist that went against him and his company and that Kaiza was a threat to the town's peace. So, to make a public example and to strike fear into everyone's heart Gato had his thugs tie Kaiza up in the middle of the city where he held the Kaiza's execution" Tazuna said sadly while everyone took a moment of silence. "After that day Inari, Tsunami and all the people changed….."

Naruko sat there thinking about what Inari has gone through and all that he's said and somewhere deep inside herself she found a new fire to push her forward on her mission. She quickly got up and stumbled as she moved to the door.

"Naru-chan! Where are you going?" Hinata called worried moving to stop her.

"Naruko if you're going to train I suggest you don't. You've used up a lot of Chakra so take the day of and regroup" Kakashi advised knowing he was wasting his breath when he saw the look in her eyes.

"I'll prove it…" Naruko started to say as she got her footing together.

"Prove what? That you can fall down on your butt for doing stupid things" Sasuke scolded.

"I'm going to prove to Inari that Heroes do exist in this world!" she declared heading out the door.

**~At the Forest Clearing~**

Naruko stood in the clearing where everyone was practicing in earlier panting as she crouched over breathing hard clutching her baton. "I will master this stupid blade Chakra thing! Naruko Uzumaki isn't a quitter!" she yelled trying to focus her Chakra back the baton but her hands shook too much and she collapsed on the ground coughing.

Naruko flopped to the ground gasping as she clutched the baton as she looked up into the night sky. As she thought of Inari and the pain he must have gone through after losing his father.

"Losing a love one is the worst pain ever. Pain like that never goes away…." She said drowsily as she found herself falling asleep in the field.

In the trees above a lone figure stood looking over her. "I guess you felt that pain too. Naruko Uzumaki you truly are a phenomenon that amazes me" the figure said disappearing out of sight.

The following morning Haku had come back to the clearing to pick some new herbs, but found Naruko was still sleeping in the forest with the forest creatures surrounding her as she slept. Haku admired the picture finding it to be cute before he crouched down beside her.

"You know sleeping out here like this can lead to you catching a cold" Haku said softly running a hand threw her hair before he gently shook her trying to wake her up.

Naruko grumbled as she was shaken. "Ahmph…Nii-Chan not yet…wanna sleep" she mumbled out sleepily swatting grasping the hand shaking her.

Haku chuckled at how cute Naruko had sounded, but he reluctantly pried his hand from her warm touch to shake her again. "Sorry miss, but you need to wake up…Sleeping in a forest isn't the safest place to sleep you know" he tells her.

Naruko groaned again from being shaken still, but when she recognized the voice didn't belong to her Nii-Chan she slowly peeled her eyes open. She blinked open her sleepy blue eyes up at Haku. "Ah I fell asleep" she mumbled rubbing the sleet from her eyes.

"May I ask why a girl like you is staying out here so late?" Haku asked watching as Naruko slowly woke up scratching at her bed head.

"I was training last night and I used too much Chakra and fell asleep I guess" Naruko said sheepishly before she looked over at Haku. "What about you? Why are you out here so early?"

"I'm picking some herbs for a friend of mine. They recently had joint stiffness and pain in their necks so I've picking some Skullcaps for them" Haku tells her showing her his basket of the little purple flowers.

"That's a good choice of herb, but that won't make the friends stiffness go away" Naruko tells him.

"Oh why's that?" he asked.

"Skullcaps are natural herbs that act on the nervous system in a good way, but it's mainly used to reduce anxiety and to form a sleeping sedative" she tells him before looking around the clearing. "Ah here try using this Ginger instead. My Grandma told me once that ginger extract can help with joint and muscle pain because it contains phytochemicals, which help stop inflammation from occurring."

"Wow smart, brave and beautiful" Haku complimented smiling at her making Naruko blush in embarrassment.

"Haha that's nice of you to say, but I'm nowhere near as pretty as you and my friends. Oh another remedy my grandma taught me to help with muscle spasms and cramps is Valerian root and here give your friend these" Naruko said giving Haku a few apples from her medicine pouch.

"Apples?" he inquired.

"Hehe there not a regular apples there my grandma's homemade energy boosting apples! She created a formula to infuse in apples that helps boost up people's metabolism and gives them an enormous power up" Naruko tells him grinning excitedly.

"Why thank you. You seem to know a lot about medicine are you perhaps a medical ninja? I noticed your headband so I was wondering if you were." Haku wondered.

"Hehe you noticed huh? Yep I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm training to become a strong ninja so I can become Hokage! I have my grandma Kaede to thank for my medical knowledge. She taught me a lot about herbs and medicine" Naruko tells him smiling brightly as she talked about her dream and grandmother.

Haku grew more amazed with Naruko as he listened to her talk about her dream and her grandmother and he felt more drawn to her, but he wanted to know one more thing from her. "Why were you training so hard? You look pretty strong already."

"Oh no way! I'm nowhere near as strong as I want to be. To become Hokage I have to get a lot stronger so I can prove myself to everyone in my village so they will acknowledge me and respect me. I'm also training now to prove something to this kid I know" she tells him.

Haku eyes grew serious now. "Are you doing all this training for yourself? Or for someone else?"

"Huh?" Naruko asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Haku found Naruko action to be cute so he chuckled a bit making Naruko get a little frustrated thinking Haku was making fun of her, but before she could yell at him Haku asked her another question. "Do you have someone important to you?"

"What?" she asked calming down to stare at him blankly. "What do you mean lady?"

Haku looked down as he remembered moments from his past while sat in front of him watching as emotions passed on his face before Haku looked back at her with a smile.

"When you have someone precious to you that's when you can become genuinely strong. Do you think that's true?" he asked her.

Naruko pondered his words as she remembered different events evolving others and when they had something to protect and a calming and understanding smile appeared on her face taking Haku's breath away.

"Yea… I believe that's very true. When I'm training I think about the people I care about and how I want to keep them safe just like they keep me safe. I'll do anything for the people I care about even put my life on the line" she tells him holding her locket as she thought about her family and friends.

Haku nodded returning her smile as he got up with Naruko standing with him. "You will become very strong. Thank you for assisting me to help heal my friend."

"No problem. I hope your friend gets better" Naruko tells him giving him another one of her friendly smiles which Haku returned as he lent forward kissing her cheek making her blush a bright red. "What was that for?!" she shouted out embarrassed about getting kissed by another girl.

"That was a small thank you gift from me. Let us meet again somewhere" Haku said walking away from Naruko who was still flustered. "Oh one more thing… I'm a boy" he tells her continuing to walk away smirking at getting another free kiss from the cute blond he has become infatuated with.

"_I can't believe it! He's a guy, but he's so pretty! Wait that means another guy KISSED me. Oh Shika is going to freak! Wait maybe Shika doesn't have to know about that. I mean it's just kiss on the cheek not like it meant anything right? Right?!" _Naruko mentally screamed as her brain felt totally scrambled at the moment.

As Haku walked away he passed by Sasuke who looked at him before continue to walk over to Naruko who was still having an inner yelling match. When Sasuke saw how beat up she looked he growled and bumped her on the head getting her to snap out of her inner dilemma.

"You are such a Dobe! Why did you stay out all night, you missed Breakfast" Sasuke scolded as she rubbed her head.

"I told you I'm training! I'm going to master on how to use this thing!" Naruko declared holding her baton out thought her cheeks where still red from Haku's stunt.

"Baka you caught a cold didn't you? Your cheeks are red, head back to the house and get something to eat and rest up" Sasuke tells her.

Naruko blinked up at him before grinning at him while Sasuke looked uncomfortable. "Awww the teme cares about me! I knew you be lost without me~" she teased making Sasuke twitch as he pulled her pigtails out of frustration. "OWWW!"

"Stop saying stupid things Dobe!" he growled before walking off to continue his training while Naruko rubbed her sore pigtails.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruko asked letting her hair down to brush and redo them.

"Kakashi put her on guard duty while the old man went to work on the bridge" Sasuke informed her after he jumped back down.

Naruko nodded as she started to tie her hair up again. "Hey teme let's see who can finish first" she challenged.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking back at her.

"I bet I can figure out how to use my wind blade before you get to the top of the tallest tree" she challenged smirking at him.

"Hn you're on Dobe, but what's the catch when I win?" he asked.

"You're not going to win teme, but if you do somehow win I won't bug you for a whole day" she offered.

"Fine and if you win I'll treat to Ramen when we get back to the village" he said.

"Deal! Oaky teme get ready to empty your pockets!" Naruko cheered pulling her last pigtail up signaling for them to begin.

**~Three days later on the Seventh morning of Training~**

"Kakashi-sensei how are you feeling?" Hinata asked as the two of them walked through the forest to the training clearing.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks to you and Naruko's healing. I'm proud to see how you're coming along in her medical training" Kakashi said praising his shy student.

"Thank you sensei… Naru-chan is a good teacher" Hinata said shyly blushing a bit from his praise.

"It would seem so" Kakashi said smiling down at her.

As the two neared the clearing they got hit with a strong gust of wind before they heard a loud crash and a pained yelled. Picking up the pace the two walked in to see Naruko slumped up against a tree with Sasuke holding onto the top of the tree, but what had them gapping in surprise was the giant crater that was craved into the clearing and the trees that were chopped down.

"What the hell happened here?!" Kakashi demanded in slight panic seeing all the destruction and the tattered state Naruko was in.

Sasuke hopped down the branches of his tree looking battered and bruised too. He looked around the destruction of the clearing before looking at his worried sensei and teammate before he sighed and pointed to his grinning blond.

"It worked! I finally got the wind blade to work!" Naruko cheered hopping to her feet dancing around before she felt lightheaded and went to collapse, but Sasuke caught her.

"Dobe you exhausted all your Chakra. I told you to rest" Sasuke scolded holding her up.

"Hehe I got it though, guess you owe me that ramen dinner" she said smiling tiredly before falling asleep completely drained of her energy, but wore a happy grin on her face.

Sasuke shook his head at her even though he had the tiniest of smiles on his face. "Dobe."

Kakashi stared at the damage Naruko had caused and felt proud of her before shaking his head at her. _"That kid's going to be the death of me" _he thought fondly as Hinata ran over to gather up her baton and bag. "Seems like tomorrow I put both of you on guard duty for Tazuna while we let Naruko rest" he tells them as they all headed back to Tazuna's house.

Back at Tazuna's house Sasuke carried Naruko in catching Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna's attention, but they didn't say anything as Sasuke carried the blond girl upstairs to put her to bed. Kakashi and Hinata entered after with Hinata following Sasuke to put Naruko's stuff away.

"I see she worked hard today too" Tazuna commented.

"Yep, but surprisingly she's figured out how to use her new weapon and cleaved out a good chunk of the forest while creating a giant crater" Kakashi tells him moving to do some pushups.

"Amazing. That girl is truly something else" Tazuna whistled as he whipped the sweat from his face. "Will she be accompanying us to the bridge tomorrow?"

"No I decided to let her sleep tomorrow and rest. You'll have Hinata, Sasuke, and I with you tomorrow" Kakashi tells him moving to doing pushups with one finger.

"That's good the kid should get some rest. You think she'll eat dinner tonight?" Tsunami asked from the kitchen.

"She probably will, knowing her she won't miss a meal even if she bone-dead tired" Kakashi said when Sasuke and Hinata rejoined them who both watched their sensei do one finger pushups with Tazuna sitting on his back.

"Sensei I been meaning to ask you something, but just never had the mind to say it. Why did you continue this mission when you found out the truth that I had been lying about it?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi paused in his exercise before continuing. "Not doing right when you know it is right is a crowd's way. There are no weak soldiers under the command of a valiant commander. Those are the words of the first Hokage and words we as Shinobi learn from and follow. That is the way of the Shinobi. Not all Shinobi move because of money we act for what we believe to be right. "

Inari huffed and walked away from the table to go up to his room. On the way he stopped by Naruko's room to see her sleeping soundly though she looked worse for wear before he entered his room. Climbing on his desk he grabbed his father's photo and stared out into the ocean.

"Naruko… Uzumaki huh?" he muttered staring down at his father's picture.

**~Gato's Hideout~**

Zabuza stood in his room fighting against one of his water clones giving it all her had until he finally defeated his copy and slumped onto his couch. Haku who was standing off to the side approached him.

"Your strength has finally returned Zabuza-san" he observed handing him the last apple Naruko had given him.

"Yes it seems the brat remedies came in handy after all. A talent like her I could use," Zabuza declared biting into the apple drinking the juice feeling the energy burst inside him.

"Does that mean you want me to capture her instead of killing her?" Haku asked.

"No. As much of a talent she has for medicine she is still a newbie Rookie that needs to learn her place. When we face them you are to kill the girl just as we discussed" Zabuza ordered crushing the remaining apple in his hand. "We attack tomorrow so be prepared."

"As you wish Zabuza-san" Haku said reluctantly.

**~Tazuna's House~**

" *yawn* man I'm so tired~" Naruko complained laying her head on the table after eating dinner.

"Haha kid you're not the only one! I'm so worn out from all the work I did today too, but just a few more days and the bridge will be complete and I have all of you to thank for it" Tazuna cheered grinning brightly at the Konoha ninja.

"Just don't overdo it father and Naruko-Chan take it easy too" Tsunami said warmly noticing the young girl had dozed off.

Inari stared at Naruko's peacefully sleeping face and felt himself shaking as tears welled up inside his eyes as his thought about his father before he finally snapped and started to cry. "Why…?" he said softly

Naruko with her sharp hearing heard the sound of crying and woke up though still a little hazy as she heard the soft spoken question. "What…?"

"WHY DO YOU TRYSO HARD TO END UP LIKE THIS?! YOU'RE EXHAUSTED AND YOU CAN BARELY STAND! YOU WON'T BE GATO OR HIS MEN NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN OR PEARCH THOSE ENCOURAGING WORDS THE WEAK WILL ALWAYS LOSE TO THE STRONG AND DIE!" Inari screamed glaring at her while everyone else looked on astounded by his outburst.

Naruko looked at him for a minute before scoffing and laying her head back down. "Shut up. You're too noisy, besides I'm nothing like you."

"Shut up! You piss me off with your carefree attitude and how you carry on like you don't have a care in the world! You don't know anything about this country and yet you sit there and say you're going to save us! I'm different from someone like you who can laugh all the time and act so happy because you've never known what real pain is!" Inari yelled at her not noticing the darker aura that surrounded Naruko.

"Does that give you the reason to stand around crying all day? Does that give you the right to judge someone else's life?!" Naruko yelled back slamming her hands on the table as she stood up glaring at Inari successfully shutting the boy up. "You don't know the first thing about me or half the shit I've through kid so don't come crying to me thinking I'll feel sorry for a whiney crybaby when you are nothing, but a coward!"

"Naruko!" Kakashi yelled giving her a warning stare telling her she's gone too far.

Naruko huffed angrily turning away everyone as she walked away heading back to bed. Inari watched her go and silently cried while everyone was at a loss of what to say after the emotional outbursts.

After dinner was cleaned up and everyone was heading off to bed Inari went outside on the dock starring at the water when Kakashi followed him out.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked receiving a slight nod from the upset boy.

After a while of sitting in silence Kakashi began to speak.

"What Naruko said earlier, she wasn't saying that to be mean. We heard from Tazuna-san about what happened to your father. Naruko is like you in that way. When she was born both her parents were killed so she never knew what it was like to have parents and for a long time she never had a single friend" Kakashi tells him.

Inari looked at him disbelief. Kakashi saw that and gave him a sad smile before looking up at the moon and stars.

"I've watched over her for many years, but I was never really there on a constant basis like I wanted to be and she was hurt by the people of our village, shunned really, but there was only one time I've seen her cry. Even though Naruko didn't have parents she had this sweet woman who cared for her, it was her grandmother not of blood relations, but through an unbreakable bond. Sadly when Naruko was young her grandmother was killed by people from our village that resented Naruko and blamed Kaede for taking care of her, when Kaede-Sama died that was the first time I ever seen Naruko cry" Kakashi tells him watching as Inari looked at him with guilty eyes.

"I bet that's why Naruko relates with you so well. She understands the pain you're going through even though she acts the way she does I know she's hurting, but her pain doesn't stop her from trying to earn the respect of our people. For the sake of her dream Naruko is willing to put her life one the line. Feeling like that maybe she just thought crying was just a useless thing to do" Kakashi said sadly thinking of all the times his little sister was hurt.

"To me Naruko truly knows what it means to be strong. Just like your father did. She probably understands you the most, and what Naruko said to you earlier… well she's probably told herself those words over and over again. I think she believes you have what it takes to become really strong too" Kakashi said smiling at him.

With that the two sat in silence once more for a few minutes before they both turned in for the night. The next morning Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke, and Tazuna ate breakfast before setting out to the bridge bidding Tsunami farewell and a message to Naruko to meet them later when she woke up.

**~ At the Bridge~**

"Today I settle the score copycat!" Zabuza growled as he clenched his sword turning to Haku. "Are you ready to go Haku?"

"Yes, sir!" Haku replied gearing up for battle. _"I don't wish to hurt her, but Zabuza-san ordered it, so I will obey him." _

**~Tazuna's House~**

"AHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I OVERSLEPT! HOW CAN THEY LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!?"

* * *

Lazyfox: So guys what do you think? I hope you all don't mind Naruko getting a sword, but I wanted to do something unique and not just do everything the anime and manga did :3

Kushina: I'm so proud of her~ she took out half a forest with one swing~

Minato: She's a chip of the old block *wipes away a proud tear*

Lazyfox: The proud parents people :3 Also I like to wish everyone a happy early independence day in case I can't say it on the actual day Now Magic and Summer with the torture of the day~

Magic: *poofs in* Yo bitches I'm back!

Lazyfox: Ototo-chan, welcome back! I like you to meet Summer! She's going to be your new apprentice!

Summer: Sooo you're the infamous Magic I heard so much about.

Magic: And you're Summer the girl that dislikes the teme as much as I do~

Summer: Yup I couldn't find him anywhere though *looks mad and disappointed*

Magic: That's because you need a good bait~ *snaps finger*

***In a flash Foxy was in a beautiful fire red dress her with fox appendages***

Lazyfox: The #!?&$

Summer: What is this going to do!

Magic: You'll see~ *hands her a mallet* Now when I countdown to zero swing!

Summer: Ok! *gets into baseball player stance*

Magic: In Three...two...one...ZERO!

Sasuke: *Drops from the ceiling* My lovely you look-

Magic: SWING!

Summer: Hiyyyyaaaaa *swings mallet knocking Sasuke who knows where*

Magic: And that is how you lure and knock a teme out!

Lazyfox: *sighs* I got to stop being around you when you're hunting Sasuke~ Well, everyone next chapter will be exciting and action packed because yes people I have finally made it to the bridge fight! As the audiences/reviewers I want your guy's opinion on wither I make it into a two chapters or finish it all in one chapter so please leave your opinion in your reviews~! That's I all I have to say for this chapter so until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	44. Battle on the bridge! Sasuke vs Haku

Magic: Hello everyone, and welcome to another episode of Happy Fox and a Lazy Cloud!

Summer: Where our older sister Lazy-Chan is the awesome hostess XD

Magic: Now your probably wondering, "Why are these two talking? and Where is Lazy-Chan?" Well, the answer is simple...

Summer: Its because WE are your host and hostess for today~! Our sister is busy resting!

***lighting strikes and evil music plays***

Summer: That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?

Magic: Probably soooo

Random: Wait hold up if you to are in charge, that means yaoi, then that means SasuNaru! *happy dances*

Summer: Never! *pulls out metal mallet* DIE SASUNARU LOVER SCUM!

Random: Ahhhhhhhh *runs out the room with Summer right behind her*

Magic: Well that was strange, but moving on! Today's special guess is~ *hits button, and a loud boom followed by a girly scream goes off in a different part of the studio*

Magic: Shit, Hit the Emo-teme trap button! *hits second button*

***smokes clears showing Inari***

Inari: *pouts and grumbles about a certain blonde*

Magic: Yo kid can you say the disclaimer and go your taking up my line light

Inari: *grumbles some more* Hmph, the pathetic hero Lazyfoxlover does not own Naruto, cause she definitely doesn't own me! *stomps off*

Magic: That kid needs therapy...but will save it for a later day and time XD So on with the story!

* * *

Naruko ran down the stairs to see Tsunami and Inari were the only ones left in the house. "Ahhh where is everyone?!" she yelled.

Tsunami chuckled at the girl disheveled appearance. "Naruko-Chan sensei told me to tell you to take the day off. He wants you to recuperate. Would you like some breakfast?" the mother asked giggling again as she watched the young girl rush back up the stairs.

Inari sat quietly next his mother listening to Naruko stomp and stumble around her room getting ready along with her muffled curses. He watched his mother fix Naruko a sandwich before the hyper blond was coming down the stairs tying her hair up in her usual pigtail style.

"Oh Nii-Chan is so going to get his butt kicked for this" Naruko growled finishing tying up her hair as she went to the door to get her shoes on.

"Naruko-Chan here take this sandwich to eat. You're a growing girl that needs to eat" Tsunami said handing the young blond the sandwich she made. "Even ninja need to eat right?"

Naruko smiled at the kind woman giving her a bright smile. "Thank you Tsunami-san. See you later, I'm going to kick some major bad guy butts" she yelled charging out the door eating her sandwich.

Tsunami giggled as she watched the small blond take off. "She's so full of energy" she mused as she walked back into the kitchen missing the analyzing gaze of her son.

Naruko ran down the pier eating her breakfast before leaping into the nearest tree. "Gotta make up the distance, so the fastest way would be to cut through the forest instead. When I catch up to them I'm so going to rip into them for not waking me up!" she ranted as she jumped to the next tree.

As Naruko continued to move through the forest her more sensitive ears captured the sound of something rustling near her. _"Hmmm wondered what that's about?"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kakashi and his group reached the bridge, but the sight that greeted them was not a pleasant one. Laying on the ground before the small group were Tazuna's workers all beaten and bloody.

"No! Wha... What's happened here?!" Tazuna cried running over to one of his men cradling his head. "What happened to you all?!"

The beaten man groaned as he looked up a Tazuna. "A monster attacked us" he stuttered out before he passed out.

Kakashi put himself on his guard as he scanned the area training broadcasting his senses everywhere. _"Guess, my hindsight is greater than I imagined..." _he thought just as mist started to cover the surrounding area.

"Sasuke! Hinata! The enemies coming protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered as his team formed a three man circle around Tazuna holding Kunai out in front of them.

Hinata gulped as the mist blocked out all vision. Taking a deep breath the young Hyuga acted by performing the necessary hand seals to activate her Byakugan. With her kekkei genkai activated the young heiress was about to scope out the area.

"Sensei ...it's him... this is Zabuza-san's Kirigakure no Jutsu" she reports making Sasuke and Kakashi tense up.

"_So you're alive after all Zabuza and by the looks of it you're ready to settle the score" _Kakashi mused as he ready himself for a fight.

Sasuke who stood on the other side of his teammates began to shake as he stared at the ground.

"Looks like we meet again Kakashi, time for us to settle our fight and look you even brought the brats with you. Shame on you Kakashi bringing these kids here to die. The poor boy is shaking in his shoes" taunted Zabuza.

Sasuke's shaking didn't stop, but when he lifted his head he showed the excited smile on his face as he stared down a Zabuza clone. "I'm not shaking because I'm scared... I'm trembling from excitement."

"Ohhhh have you gained some confidence since our last meeting boy? Let's put it to the test shall we!" Zabuza roared ready to strike Sasuke down.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Sasuke show Zabuza the fruits of your training" the silver haired Jounin encouraged as he watched his young student dispatch all five of the Zabuza water clones.

Sasuke soon returned to his original spot glaring at the real Zabuza and his accomplice. _"You will not fool me again...I will stop you from hurting my comrades."_

"Impressive. Looks like you're brat did grow up. Haku I think you might have a little fun with this one. I see you left behind the little blond one" Zabuza mused making Kakashi glare harder while Haku flinched a bit.

"I'm sure I will" Haku mused giving a small thanks for Naruko not being here. _"Maybe if we dispatch them quickly I could convince Zabuza to spare her."_

"Sorry Zabuza, but Naruko is resting so she doesn't have to get her hands dirty, but I'm sure Sasuke and I can entertain you two just as well" Kakashi said moving his eye to the boy in the Anbu outfit. "And it seems like I was right about you being Zabuza's accomplice as well."

Haku seemed amused as he raised his arm up showing off his senbon needles. "My purpose is to serve and protect Zabuza-san. I meant you no disrespect copy-cat Kakashi, but I wasn't going to allow you my master's head."

Hinata watched Sasuke slide forward looking ready to fight. "Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei you can trust Tazuna-San to me. I'll protect him and back you two up while you fight."

Kakashi smiled glad to see Hinata was getting more confident in herself. "Alright Hinata I trust Tazuna-san in your capable hands. Let's go Sasuke."

"Right. I'm not going to let this smug bastard get away with tricking us like he did. It's people like him I hate the most" Sasuke declared getting ready to fight.

"Zabuza-san the boy has a nice fire in his eyes doesn't he?" Haku mused as he watched Sasuke's eye light up with an angry fire.

"Too bad the brat is getting ahead of himself. Those clones only had a tenth of my power, but for him to destroy them shows he has improved. Haku show him no mercy and don't interfere with my fight with Kakashi. I want you to destroy the brats before the blond one appears" Zabuza ordered.

"As you wish Zabuza-san. Looks like he's given me a helping hand at least" Haku said before he disappeared.

Sasuke eyes widened as he watched Haku move quickly across the water and with barely enough time to counter the young Uchiha was able to defend against the mist ninja's attack at the last minute, by blocking his senbon needles with his drawn kunai.

"Oh you blocked my attack... Impressive, but it'll do nothing to stop me from eliminating you!" Haku yelled attacking Sasuke who could only put up a good defense to counter his speed.

Kakashi stood back with Hinata and Tazuna watching Sasuke and Haku counter one another. _"The boy's speed is incredible, Sasuke what do you have up your sleeve to handle your opponent?" _

Zabuza too stood back watching the fight between Haku and Sasuke. _"For Kakashi's brat to stay at par with Haku's level is impressive, but his efforts will prove to be futile when Haku unleashes his true power. How will you brat handle Haku then...Kakashi" _the mist swordsman thought glaring at the silvered haired Jounin who was staring back at him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tsunami was moving around in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes that she had used to make Inari and her lunch. "Inari, come help me clean up!" the young woman yelled for her young son.

"In the bathroom! Be there in a minute mother!" Inari shouted back as he washed his hands.

Unknown to the mother and son they had unsuspecting visitors that soon made their presence known by breaking down the dining room wall scarring and alerting Tsunami to the intruders. The woman turned towards the destroyed wall and saw two goons standing in the rumble one man had shoulder length hair while his companion had his hair up with an eye patch covering one of his eyes. Tsunami felt her heart beat fast in terror and anger as she recognized them as Gato's men and the ones that killed Kaiza.

"So, you are Tazuna's daughter I presume? Good because you'll be coming with us and I suggest you come quietly or my friend here might start cutting off your limbs if you don't corporate" the henchmen with the long hair ordered.

The thug with his hair up grinned sadistically at her licking his lips as if the thought excited him making Tsunami stumble back and fall to the floor as she let out a panic and scared scream. Inari who was still in the restroom heard his mother scream and quickly out to find out what was wrong.

The young boy ran down the stairs and saw the wreckage of his family's house and saw the two men standing threateningly over his mother. "MOTHER!" he screamed in panic.

"Inari get out of here!" Tsunami screamed fearing for her son more than herself.

"Gato forgot to mention a kid" the long haired swordsman hissed.

"Do we catch him too?" the eye patch swordsman asked.

"Gato said to take one hostage" the long haired swordsman stated.

The eye patch wearing swordsman looked at Inari with no hidden attentions as he began to unsheathe his sword. "Then that means this kids useless to us. Can I kill him right? My blades just itching to tear into flesh again" he said stepping towards the trembling boy.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!" Tsunami screamed getting the males attention as she glared definitely at the two hired thugs. "If you touch on hair on his head I swear I'll bite my tongue and kill myself and then you can deal with Gato for failing to get him a hostage."

Inari could do nothing as his tears streamed down his face as he looked at his mother who was holding her ground against the thugs before he looked up at the long haired swordsman sighed.

"Kid you better thank your mom. She's the reason you're going to live. Grab the woman so we can get out of here" he ordered his partner as he groaned at not getting to cut anything as he lifted Tsunami from the ground.

The two swordsman trapped Tsunami between them as they escorted her away, but before she left she looked at Inari and gave her son a calming and reassuring smile that said 'Everything is going to be okay' before they left the crying boy all alone.

When the adults had left Inari sunk to the floor crying into his knees. _"Mother...I'm so sorry...I'm not strong enough to protect you...I'm afraid to die...I don't want to d..."_

"_COWARD!" _Naruko voice echoed through the distraught boy's mind. _"Does that give you the reason to stand around crying all day?"_

"_I think in one point of her life Naruko just decided crying was a useless thing to do" _Came Kakashi's voice making Inari feel guilty.

"_Don't think I'll feel sorry for a crybaby like you! You COWARD!"_

"_I believe Naruko knows what it means to be truly strong...Just like your dad."_

Slowly Inari's tears where stopping as he looked at his hands as his mother smiling face appeared in his mind before another voice rang throughout his head.

"_If it's truly precious...Even if you lose your life...You must protect it with these two arms" _said the voice of his beloved and deceased father.

Inari sat up and wiped his face getting rid of his tears. _"They're all so incredible..." _an image of Kakashi, Hinata and Sasuke appeared. _"So cool..." _another image appeared showing his mother and grandfather. _"So STRONG..."_ lastly an image of Naruko and Kaiza appeared as he found the strength to stand up with his fist clenched up. _"Will I... Will I also be able to become strong...Dad?!"_

Finding his resolve Inari raced off to go save his mother. Racing down the docks Inari spotted the two thugs and his mother walking down a long pier to a small rowboat.

The thug with the eye patch was busy ogling Tsunami who was just walking steadily ignoring the behemoth next to her. "You have such nice and flawless skin...That makes me just itch for my sword so I can slice it up" the sadistic man said running his hand over Tsunami's cheek making the woman shiver in disgust as she jerked away from his touch making her stumble a bit.

"Keep walking! Gato's waiting for you so move it!" the long haired thug growled pushing Tsunami forwarded making her trip and fall. "I said keep walking!" he growled grabbing Tsunami by her hair making her cry out in pain.

Inari who had finally caught up to the trio growled in anger watching how his mother was treated. "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" He yelled gaining everyone's attention as he stood on the dock.

"INARI!" Tsunami screamed seeing her son here as the thug released her hair and faced Inari.

"Kid what the hell do you think you're doing here? Are you asking us to kill you?" the long thug who pushed his mother down sneered making Inari tense up and shake.

Inari took a deep breath to steady himself. _"I can do this..." _"GET...GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!" he yelled charging at the thugs.

"I guess the kid really does want to die...Cut him up" the long haired swordsman ordered grabbing his sword's hilt.

"Thought you never ask" the other thug grinned drawing his blade.

Tsunami watched her son charging at them and then watched the two men draw their swords and she felt her heart beating erratically as fear and terror for her son's life consumed her. "INARI! GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed in absolute desperation.

As Inari kept coming the two thugs dashed forward drawing their swords simultaneously slashing at the boy, but Inari was not the victim of the blades. It was a simple log.

"Shit! Kawarimi No Jutsu?! How that brat pull that off?!" the long haired man shouted in astonishment.

"Sorry I was late," came a young female voice catching the two swordsmen by surprise as they looked behind themselves to see Naruko putting Inari and unconscious Tsunami down. "But you know us heroes, we always show up at the last minute. Hehe my hero was the same way!"

"Naruko..." Inari said in complete awe at her sudden arrival and last second save.

"Inari-kun you did an amazing job! Thanks to being so brave and distracting these guys I was able to save your mom." Naruko tells him as she got up.

"Look at what we got here...It's one of those loser ninja brats Tazuna hired to protect him. Haha Tazuna must be desperate if he hired a squirt like you!" the eye patch thug mocked making Naruko tense up.

"Well, big and stupid don't you know the age old saying then. The bigger they are the harder they fall and you guys are about to go down hard!" Naruko boasted making the bulker swordsman growl at her as he moved forward to attack.

His companion hissed as he followed after his hot headed partner. The two swordsmen were barreling down on Naruko and Inari and Inari was scared girl was going to get hurt, but he saw that Naruko wasn't nervous or scared just calm and levelheaded.

"Bakas. You should never underestimate your opponent no matter what they look like. Strength comes in all shapes and sizes" Naruko scolded gazing them the two men steadily.

"Foolish girl! You don't know who the hell you're dealing with! Now die!" they both yelled as they leaped into the air with their swords raised ready to strike her down.

Naruko smirked as she gazed up at them. "Gotcha suckers!" she grinned as seeing as the two henchmen fell for her plan leaving themselves wide opened to her attack as the two clones she had created jumped out from the water to attack the two men.

The two clones roundhouse kicked them both in the face and Naruko charged at the two men as they came down and scored devastating punches into the men's abdomens that left the henchmen spewing blood out their mouths as they collapsed on the dock.

With the swordsmen were tied up Naruko turned to face Inari smiling at him. "Man was I lucky!" she giggled.

"Naruko... How did you know that Mother and I were in trouble?" Inari asked.

"Well, when I was dashing through the forest I heard this low whining sound so I went to investigate it. Turns out there was a dying deer laying on the ground that was slowly bleeding to death from multiple slash wounds. After I healed the deer I saw a lot of the trees and underbrush cut up that was leading to your house so I got a bad feeling and came rushing back" she tells him recounted her experience in the forest.

"I'm glad I trusted my instinct to come back...I got to see something amazing" she giggled smiling at him before looking away bashfully.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Inari asked confused by her statement and her sudden behavior change before huffing as Naruko placed her hand on his head ruffling his hair.

"I got to see you act like a true hero and...I'm sorry for calling you a coward, today you proved me wrong. You're really strong Inari-Kun" Naruko said sincerely giving him her true smile that showed her honest and caring side.

Inari stared at bewildered as he began to blush from her praise before he started to tear up and began to cry catching Naruko off guard for his sudden tears.

"Darn it! I told myself I wasn't going to cry anyone...that I was going to be a real man and not cry, but now I'm crying in front of you...the person I never wanted to cry in front of again. You're so strong even with everything you gone through...I wanted to be strong in front of you, but now you're going to call me a crybaby again" Inari sobbed as he tried to dry his tears and make them stop.

Naruko gazed down at the sobbing boy and felt a tender smile form on her face as a fond memory entered her mind. "Why feel bad about crying...?"

"_She's a one of kind Gem that can make everyone around feel happy and loved...She will never be the fox demon people claim to be...She's the Leaf Village's and my little girl...NARUKO UZUMAKI!" _

"_I promise. I will never let you be alone again...I swear it on my life I will always be here to protect you."_

Naruko's smile grew as the she heard the heart warming and joy feeling words of the men she cared about echo in her head as she looked at Inari with happy and loving smile. "...It's okay to cry when you're happy!" she declared placing her hands behind her head grinning at the bemused little boy.

Inari feeling the happiness radiating from Naruko made him feel the same and he began to cry again. _"Naruko..."_

Naruko looked at the tied up thugs. "If these clowns came here then that means the bridge could be attacked too...Inari-kun can I leave things here to you?"

"Yup!" he cried drying his face again.

Naruko grinned at him. "That's what I like to hear from a fellow hero. Hold things down here for me I'm off to save the day again! A hero's work is never done!" she cheered rushing off leaving behind a grinning Inari.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Back on the bridge Kakashi Hinata and Tazuna have watched Sasuke and Haku exchange blow after blow without either boy giving an inch in faltering. Zabuza was growling to himself as he watched the fight wondering why his student was taking it easy on the brat instead of attacking him with his full speed.

The two rivals were at a stalemate trying to push each other's attacks back. Haku could see in Sasuke's eyes that the younger boy was not going to give and for that Haku felt pity for him.

"Why must you persist? You will fall to me and I really do not wish to kill you" Haku tells Sasuke. _"You might be one of her precious people..." _he thought.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm more than enough to take you down. Like I said before I owe you for making fools out us" Sasuke remarked.

Haku sighed. "I see. You're a man of pride so you will not waiver. Very well, I will not hold back any longer, but I must warn you, from this point on you will no longer keep up with my moves and go on complete defense. I must thank you for giving me the advantages to turn the tides against you."

"Advantages? What are talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"You have provided with me the water surrounding us to help with my jutsu, but the second one is the fact I have one of your arms engaged already means you do not have the means to counter my attack, but only to defend" Haku explained as brought his free hand up and began to make hand seals with just one hand.

"_With one hand?! How is that possible?" _Sasuke thought.

"_A Shinobi capable of performing a jutsu with one hand? I've never seen anyone do it before... What is this boy?" _Kakashi wondered becoming concern about how this fight was going to go.

"_Special Jutsu. Flying Water Needles!" _Slamming his foot into the puddle of water at his feet Haku was able to summon dozens of water ice needles that surrounded them on all sides.

"_Haku you are showing the kindness of your heart again...What will you do now boy?" _Zabuza pondered watching Haku summon his attack.

Hinata studied the needles trying to pinpoint a weak point for Sasuke to escape and saw that the needles above had the less concentration of Chakra. "Sasuke-Kun! There's a weak point on you're right!"

Kakashi and Zabuza looked towards the young Hyuga with a mix between baffled amusement and irritation. The amusement was from Zabuza who thought the girl was foolish for announcing were the boy should move even if it was futile. Kakashi was irritated because Hinata yelled out Sasuke position to move so if Sasuke did escape his enemy knew were to guard.

Sasuke hid a smirk on his face as he began to concentrate his Chakra into his legs and feet. _'Now!" _he thought as he jumped Sky High catching Haku and the others besides Hinata off guard.

"_He's gone?! Why did he jump up when his comrade told him my right side was weakened?" _Haku wondered before he jumping backwards as Shurikens rained down upon him.

Haku was trying to catch his balance, but sadly he was unable to predict Sasuke's moves like he thought he would be able to do.

"Now, what did you say about me running and defending against your attacks? Looks like the role have been reversed!" Sasuke declared as he went to strike his opponent, but both his swings where countered, but for Sasuke he was able to unbalance Haku enough to score a vicious kick to his face.

Haku flew back towards Zabuza landing at his master's feet. _"IMPOSSIBLE! How did Haku lose in speed to this brat?!" _

"Looks like I'm the one with the speed advantage now" Sasuke declared before turning back to Hinata. "Thanks for the help Hinata."

"Help? The girl told you to attack from the right! How was that helpful?!" Zabuza demanded.

Sasuke looked back at the Mist ninja with a smug and superior smirk. "If you think Hinata would be foolish enough to direct me on where to go, were my enemy can easily detect me and counter my attack you're a bigger fool than the Dobe."

"I see. You three have your own personal code to assist each other in these types of situations?" Haku asked as he sat up.

"Clever teamwork, even I was not aware of this secret code they created, but I guess that shows that even I should underestimate my team either. Zabuza I be careful who you call brats because my team is far from it. Sasuke was voted the Village's number one rookie of the year," Kakashi said making Sasuke smirk wider. "Hinata is not only one of the village's brightest Kunoichi and teammate any team would be lucky to have" Kakashi said making Hinata flush at his compliment. "And my last one is the Village's most hyperactive number one knuckleheaded ninja you will ever meet with the biggest and brightest smile around."

Zabuza stared at his foes before he began to laugh getting everyone's attention. "You are a very interesting bunch I'll admit it... Haku if this keeps up we'll be defeated and our purpose here will be ruined.."

Haku slowly stood up facing Sasuke and the others as a deep blue aura surrounded him/ "Do not worry Zabuza-san I will not let your plans be stopped...I am the weapon that will pave the way to your dream" the boy vowed as he clasped his hands in a new seal.

"_There's a chill in the air...Is it coming from him?" _Sasuke wondered as he prepared for his attack.

Hinata shivered at the chill in the air, but watched as Haku's Chakra took on a foggy mass. _"This Chakra is so strong and carries such a deep aura of pain and regret" _she thought as she watched Haku pour his chakra out.

Haku focused on Sasuke as his attack was set up. The water surrounding Sasuke began to freeze as it morphed around him. "Makyō Hyōshō!"

Sasuke looked around as he was slowly encased in an ice dome of mirrors. "What the...?!"

Kakashi stared at the Jutsu in stunned surprise. "What kind of Jutsu is this?"

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata whispered watching as Sasuke became trapped in the icy prison.

"I told you I was going to take you seriously...Now witness my true speed and power" Haku said merging with one of the Ice mirrors.

Sasuke watching as Haku's masked formed appeared on every mirror inside the dome. Kakashi sensing the danger Sasuke was in made a move to assist his student, but his path was soon blocked by the demon of the mist himself.

"Sorry Kakashi, but you're going nowhere. Your fight is with me, besides that brat is as good as dead trapped inside that Jutsu. Haku is untouchable now!" Zabuza roared attacking Kakashi with his head cleaver putting the Sharingan warrior on the defensive.

"The arena has been set, so shall we begin?" Haku taunted holding up his senbon needles ready to attack.

Sasuke was occupied with studying the mirrors trying to figure out what he could do to get free when Haku began his attack. In blink of an eye was bombarded with barrages of Ice needles on all sides that the young Uchiha couldn't dodge or escape from being torn to ribbons by the seemingly endless barrage. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled worried for the boy as he fought Zabuza trying to pass the other Jounin so he could get to his student.

"If you ignore me to save the boy...I'll kill the two behind you" Zabuza threatened.

"GUAAA!" Sasuke screamed as the needles rained down on him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Hinata cried watching as her friend was attacked.

The young blue haired girl watched as Sasuke kneeled on the ground screaming in agony as the needles tore into him. The sight scared her, but she knew she had to do something even if it meant breaking orders.

"Tazuna-san...I'm sorry, but I have to leave your side for a moment" Hinata stated never taking her eyes off of Sasuke.

Tazuna nodded in understanding. "Go ahead little lady. I'll be right here when you get back."

Hinata nodded in thanks before she charged passed her Sensei and Zabuza with her hands ready in her family signature stance as Chakra covered her hand. As Hinata approached the ice dome she had found the weakest ice mirror and planed on destroying it to give Sasuke an escape route.

"Take this! JUKEN!" Hinata yelled prepared to strike the mirror, but before she could connect Haku had come out of the mirrors to catch her fist.

"You're a dangerous one to leave about especially with those eyes of yours..." Haku commented as Hinata tried to free herself from his hold.

Sasuke who was still crouched on the ground turned to glare at the masked ninja as he held Hinata off the ground. "LEAVE HER ALONE! You're fighting me so release her now!"

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry, but she must be eliminated" Haku said as he used his free hand to perform the same technique from earlier creating the thousands of needles that where all directed towards a defenseless Hinata.

"BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sasuke screamed trying to move to help Hinata, but his body wasn't responding. _"Dammit move!"_

"HINATA!" Kakashi yelled knowing he had to do something soon or he was going to lose two of his students.

Haku posed to attack and just as he was about to unleash this attack he felt a strong hard punch to the side of his face that made him drop his attack along with grip on Hinata. As Haku hit the ground the figure that saved Hinata caught her and steady her on her feet and all anybody saw was a flash of orange.

"_Better late than never dobe..." _Sasuke thought grinning at the back of a familiar blond.

"_Hyperactive number one knuckleheaded ninja you will ever meet with the biggest and brightest smile around huh?"_

"No more worries guys! Naruko Uzumaki has made her grand entrance!" Naruko cheered as she helped steady Hinata on the ground. "You okay Hina-Chan?" the shorter girl asked her.

"Ye..Yes thank you Naru-chan" Hinata said watching as her blond friend turned back to the masked mist ninja and glared at him.

"You bastard! How dare you try to kill Hinata! That's unforgivable!" Naruko yelled pointing to the fallen masked man. "I won't let you get away with it, so prepare to get the crap beaten out of you!

"Naru-chan be careful. He can merge with the mirrors and he has Sasuke-kun trapped inside that dome. Another thing is this guy is really fast he can even match Sasuke-kun" Hinata warned her friend.

"Okay thanks Hina-Chan, I'll get Sasuke out while you stay with the old Man. Nii-chan has Zabuza handled, but the guy might try a dirty trick and I know you can handle him if he does" Naruko tells her.

"Right. Stay safe" Hinata said before she sprinted back to Tazuna's side.

"So you show up at last. I was wondering why you weren't with your friends earlier" Haku said staring at her.

"Got held up taking care of some of your fellow Gato workers. I hope you prove to be a better challenge than those clowns" Naruko challenge shedding her orange jacket and tossing it to the side. "So let's see what you got!" she yelled charging at him with her fist drawn back.

"Yes, let's see how we fair together in battle" Haku said charging at her too. _"I wish things were different, but you are my enemy and you stand in the way of the plans of the one I hold precious to me….For that I will become a mere tool that holds no emotions….Will you do the same in my position?"_

* * *

Lazyfox: Hey guys~ I was at first going to do the entire bridge scene in one chapter, but I overestimated my time schedule. Turns out I'll be starting College next month and I had to do a lot of last minute prep, but I got it done so I'm off to college next month~

Magic: *crying in the emo corner* I don't want you to leave me!

Lazyfox: Yea he's been like for a while... I hope you liked the first part and again sorry if it looks all Canon I'm making changes in it that i hope you guys can see. Well, that's all I got to say for this chapter so please leave me a review if you like to :3 Well, until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE!**


	45. The Great Naruko Uzumaki Bridge!

Lazyfox: Welcome back everyone~ First off I like to say sorry for not getting this chapter out before I went off to college, but I figured an update an update right?

Magic: *still crying in the emo corner with Summer trying to comfort him* It's not fair~ Why she can't just stay home!

Summer: Oh Nii-chan it'll be okay. You still got me and Random.

Random: *has an ice pack on her head* Yea, and we have all the wonderful birdies too! *faints*

Lazyfox: I think you might have hit her a little too hard Imoto-chan.

Summer: Hehe~ Sorry Nee-Chan~ I was trying to beat the Sasunaru nonsense out of her ^w^

Lazyfox: It's okay. Been trying to do that for years…. Anyway Ototo-kun you can hit the random button if you like. I'm sure it'll be something to cheer you up.

Magic: *sniffles* Nothing is going to cheer me up *hits the Random button*

***Smoke covers the stage before a chibi Neko Obito and Kakashi come out***

Magic: I'm feeling much better~ *cuddles the Neko Chibis*

Lazyfox: Thought you would. Chibis if you will.

Chibi Kakashi and Obito: LazyFoxLover does not own Naruto or any of the characters!

Lazyfox: Thank you~ Now back to the action!

* * *

Naruko and Haku charged at each other throwing a fist at the other, but was caught in the others free palm as they tried to push each other back. Naruko gritted her teeth as she broke the stalemate, by trying to sweep her opponents feet from under him, but Haku saw that move coming and jumped out of the way tossing three senbon needles at her.

Naruko dodged two of them and grabbed the third one and tossed it back at him while setting out cow traps behind him. Haku had to smile at Naruko's clever plan, but he quickly summon up and ice mirror to escape into to dodge his returned Senbon needle and to prevent himself from landing on the cow traps.

"Dang it! Where'd he go?" Naruko cursed as she looked to see where the masked ninja had escaped too, but she didn't have to wait long for Haku to show back up behind her and returned the punch from earlier that sent her skidding across the ground.

Haku stepped out of his single ice mirror to stand before Naruko who was getting back to her feet only to disappear showing it was a clone before the real Naruko came up to high jump kick him, but Haku saw that move coming too and caught her leg before turning and sending her colliding into an ice mirror.

"I had a feeling you try the substitution trick again. It was a nice strategy, but if you keep using it you'll end up failing," Haku scolded her.

Naruko got back on her feet looking at Haku with a small smirk. "Well, someone once told me to never mess with a good thing because it'll be a drag to come up with something new"

Once again Naruko disappeared with the real Naruko this time scoring a kick to Haku's abdomen sending the mist ninja skidding back.

"And look he was right" Naruko teased getting back into her fighting stance.

"Dobe did you honestly just quote the Nara at a time like this?" Sasuke asked still kneeling on the ground bleeding from his multiple injuries.

"Shut up teme! I told you not everything I say is because Shikamaru said it!" the hot headed blond yelled in embarrassment as she realized she did quote Shikamaru yet again. _'Not to self. Kick a lazy genius' butt when we get home for invading your mind."_

Haku rubbed his sore abdomen watching the two teammates bicker with one another. Haku has never felt his ability be tested so much before and he realized that if the two were to join forces he was going to lose and disappoint his master. _"I cannot allow myself to fail. Zabuza-san is counting on me to help carry out his desires, so I must win at all costs. I'll finish the boy off which in turn could cripple Naruko enough for me to incapacitate her."_

With his plan devised Haku disappeared out of Naruko's sight and this time kicked the blonde Kunoichi away from his ice mirror dome and followed her until he knocked her to the railing of the bridge. Once Naruko slammed into the incomplete part of the railing, and with the force of her hit, it caused the rail to snap breaking the safety bar.

Hinata, Tazuna, and Sasuke felt the air leave their lungs as they watched Naruko's body break through the bar and began to fall backwards. "NARUKO!" the three yelled distraught and scared that the blond haired girl was a goner, but thanks to a stroke of luck and Naruko's quick relaxes the girl was able to grab onto the ledge of the bride.

The debris of the broken bar fell to the water below as Naruko hung desperately from the bridge, digging her nails into the stone bridge as she struggled to lift herself back up. Haku felt the panic rise in him, but he brushed off the need to help the girl as he turned back to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry that our fight was interrupted, it's time we finish where we left off" the masked ninja said indifferently as he began to merge with an ice mirror again.

Sasuke growled angrily at his opponent as he cast his worried gaze towards the desperately clinging blond who was struggling to pull herself up before looking towards Hinata who looked torn and terrified between them.

Sasuke caught her frightened eyes. Silently Sasuke told her he would be fine and that she needed to go help Naruko. Getting the message Hinata nodded back at him trusting in his power as she pulled Tazuna with her to help Naruko up before she fell.

"That's very brave and gracious of you. Sending your teammate away to help another is very admirable, but also very careless for now you have no one to help you escape" Haku chastised as he held up his ice senbon needles.

Sasuke faced the multiple images of the ice specialist as he started forming the hand seals necessary for his counter attack. "If you think the Dobe will go down because of that weak attack of yours then you be sadly mistaken. I can't be upstaged by her if I let someone like you take me down."

"So she's just a rival to you? Are your teammates just simple obstacle to surpass, do they not mean something to you?" Haku questioned.

Sasuke looked back to Naruko who was still struggling to pull herself up, seeing not fear in her eyes, but hot red anger that turned to gratitude as Hinata and Tazuna leaned over to pull her up.

"You're wrong about what they mean to me. One of them is someone I can talk to without losing my mind and well the other one is annoying and drives me crazy, but…." Sasuke started to say before turning back to Haku ready to attack. "What else can you expect from an annoying little sister?"

Haku's eyes widen before smirking under his mask. _"I guess I did fail to see the worth he had for them. Those two are precious to him so he will fight me to the last breath…Interesting, but his desires are not on the level of my own. I will defeat these kids for the sake of my dream. Even if I must become a true Shinobi to so I will not falter in the path I have chosen."_

Sasuke released his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu aiming for Haku inside the mirror, but Haku was faster than the fireball and moved to another mirror behind Sasuke and was ready to attack him. Releasing his ice Senbon needles he was prepared for his attack to hit, but his Senbon needles never found their mark

"Hey you mask freak! I have a bone to pick with you!" Naruko yelled standing in front of Sasuke's back with a scowl on her face as she deflected his senbons with her baton.

"Dobe why did you come into the dome!? You could have attacked him from the outside and I could attack from the inside you Baka!" Sasuke scolded yanking her pigtails.

"Teme! I owe this guy a beating!" She yelled at him pissed off as she tried to knock his hands off her pigtails.

"You just got knocked off the bridge I been the one getting slashed up by freaking needles!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Keep messing with me and I'll shove a needle right up you're a…Watch out!" Naruko yelled tackling Sasuke out of the way as more senbon needles flew past them.

"You two bicker, but you have a really close bond. I hate that I couldn't separate you two long enough to take one of you out. No matter I will still not be defeated by you" Haku declared as he started to move through the mirrors striking Naruko and Sasuke as he went.

Haku relentlessly threw barrages of needles at the duo slicing through their clothes and skin causing blood to flow freely from their open wounds. Sasuke shielded himself with his arms grunting in pain from the onslaught of icy needles.

Naruko growled at her inability to attack as she took in the damage of her opponent's attack.

"Well, if fire can't melt these stupid mirrors then I'm just going to shatter them all! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruko yelled creating clones as she jumped towards the mirrors to smash them.

"Baka! That won't work" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke's warning came too late as Naruko and her clones try to strike the mirrors only for Haku to appear out of the mirrors multiple times destroying all of the clones and leaving Naruko more wounded than before.

"Darn it! He's so fast" she cursed panting beside her equally wounded teammate.

"It's truly hard for me to become a true Shinobi. Shinobis are the tools of a village, to protect it at all costs even to the point you must harden your heart and take lives. I wish not to kill you, or for you to kill me, but your leaving with no other option. If you continue to fight you threaten my dream and I will not allow you to do so. For the sake of my dream I will become a true Shinobi and kill if I have too" Haku declared.

Naruko stared at Haku's mirror image before smirking as she got back to her feet. "I understand how you feel, but I'm not about to roll over and play dead pal. You're not the only one here fighting to protect their dream. I'm going to become the strongest ninja ever so I can gain the respect of my village and show them I'm not everything they think I am. For my dream and for the sake of the people I care about I'll meet your challenge and become a Shinobi as well, but I'll do it my own way!" she declared charging at him again.

**~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**

Kakashi and Zabuza where exchanging blows with one another with both Jounin trying to overpower the other. Kakashi trained his eye onto the snow dome feeling the Chakra pour out of the dome.

"What's wrong Kakashi feeling scared for those brats of yours? You should be scared unlike those brats of yours Haku has the guts to kill" Zabuza taunted

"Give it up Zabuza, they may be Genin but I wouldn't underestimate them. _"But he is right about them not having the stomach to kill yet. I have to end this fight soon and get to them." _"Sorry Zabuza I'm going to have to end this fight soon" Kakashi said moving to reveal his Sharingan.

"Relying on your Sharingan already? I'm not falling for your stupid tricks this time…" the mist ninja growled before jumping back and bringing his hands together in the familiar sign of his hidden mist Jutsu.

Gathering up his chakra Zabuza unleashed a tremendous amount of mist that was thicker and denser than before completely obscuring everyone's vision.

"This mist is thicker than the last time, I can't see anything, so what could Zabuza have planned if he can't see either" Kakashi wondered as he went into defensive stance.

Zabuza let out a mocking laugh. "I put this fog up to render the Sharingan useless and to put me ahead in our little game Kakashi" the mist ninja taunted catching Kakashi off guard with a quick kick to his side before disappearing back into the mist.

"How can he see me in this mist even he should be blind?" the Sharingan warrior wondered holding his side.

"Shame on you Kakashi. Did you forget I was known as the silent kill?" the assassin mocked enjoying Kakashi's helplessness. "Now what should I hit first?"

Hinata moved closer to Tazuna's side when the mist was created and moved to activate her Byakugan. _"This is so intense...my Byakugan can barely see through it...I can see Kakashi-sensei, but I can't locate Zabuza" the_ young Hyuga thought as she searched for the mist demon.

Kakashi had a sudden feeling of dread as he awaited for Zabuza's attack. _"Why is he waiting? To intimidate me or to just get in my head or...Wait could he be...?!"_

Zabuza slowly came out of the mist behind Hinata and Tazuna preparing to strike them down, but before the assassin could strike them down Kakashi appeared out of the mist in front of them. Zabuza swung his sword down slashing the front of Kakashi in a long diagonal swipe.

Hinata let out a loud piercing scream when she saw the blood gush from her sensei.

**~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**

Sasuke and Naruko were both kneeling on the ground panting in exhaustion as blood dripped from both of their wounds. As the duo tried to catch their breath they heard Hinata's scream.

"That's Hinata!" Naruko yelled worried for her friend and because she was distracted Haku struck and rained his senbons down on her, but thanks to Sasuke's quick reflexes he was able to get her out of the way before she got hurt.

"Dobe pay attention! We're no help to Hinata if we become ribbons!" he shouted before he jumped and pushed her away as Haku attacked again.

"You very quick on your feet when you're dodging" Haku mused as he threw multiple senbons at Sasuke who was moving out of the way while Naruko was kneeled on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"_Dammit this is getting us nowhere. Naruko's getting tired, but at least I'm starting to see his moves better... If I can just get the jump on him maybe Naruko can score a finishing hit" _Sasuke thought as he moved out of the way of Haku's attack.

"_He's truly an outstanding opponent. I've been hitting his vital areas, but he's still fighting me while protecting the girl from my attacks. Could he be seeing through my moves? If he is how is he pulling that off? I have to stop him now!" _Haku said attacking faster and deadlier.

"_His attacks are changing. He must be trying to finish us off quickly now" _Sasuke thought starting to feel worried, but quickly shook it away. _"Don't panic, just keep track of his movements and look for an opening."_

Naruko started coughing as she tried to get up holding her bleeding arm.

"_Dang it! That last attack hit the pressure point on my arm...It's so heavy I can barely feel it and with all these attacks I don't have the time to heal mine and Sasuke's wounds!" _She thought angrily feeling frustrated with her inability to fight back.

Haku appeared behind Naruko at a blinding speed ready to attack Naruko with the final blow, but before the masked ninja could hit Naruko, Sasuke was able to get to her side and knock him away.

Haku picked himself up in a state of shock. _"He saw my attack?! How is that possible?" _he wondered as he looked over to Naruko and Sasuke's panting forms to see Sasuke's eyes have changed to a blood red color with two commas inside the pupil.

Naruko looked up to Sasuke to yell she didn't need his protection when she noticed the change in his eyes. "AH! Teme...Your eyes...their red!" she shouted.

"_Impossible! The boy has unlocked his Sharingan in the heat of battle... I guess I have been underestimating them for too long..." _"Well, I see you're just as special as me. You have a kekkei genkai running through your blood just as I do" Haku stated as he reentered the ice mirrors. "This fight can no longer continue on this path, my Jutsu can only stretch out so far with the limits of my chakra. I'm sorry, but I'm ending this fight now!"

Sasuke knew the ice specialist was serious and went on guard. Naruko made it to her feet ready to defend herself as well only to hiss in pain at the strain it caused her paralyzed arm.

"Dobe what's wrong?" Sasuke asked hearing and seeing his teammate holding her limp looking arm.

"It's my arm, it's not responding and I can't move it yet" she gritted out to him causing him to become worried.

Glancing at the calculating ice specialist Sasuke stepped in front of Naruko getting a protest from her only for him to silence her when he glared at her with his newly activated Sharingan.

"Stay put and heal up the best you can. I can see his moves a bit so that'll buy us a little time. Once you get the feeling back in your arm strike him down with that new Jutsu of yours. That is our best and only opinion now" he whispered to her as he moved his eyes back to Haku.

"Are you insane? Do you really think this guy is just going to let me sit here and heal up? Teme you're just as worn out as me if not more so, you can't take any more of those hits directly or what if you get nipped in the wrong place you could…." Naruko started saying only to cut herself off not wanting to think about what could happen.

Sasuke smirked as he looked back at her. "Shut up Dobe I'm not going to die. I have a dream to accomplish to and I have a vow to keep" he tells her before he jumped in to confront Haku.

Naruko growled at him for pulling a move out of her playbook. _"Baka-Teme" _she thought as she did as he ordered and concentrated on healing her arm.

Haku saw this was his chance to take Sasuke out with him out in the open with Naruko staying back. _"What is he thinking? He knows he's not a match for me one on one" _he wondered watching the other boys movements.

"_That's right just stay focused on me. Naruko needs just a few more minutes to heal up and then you're finished" _Sasuke thought as he attacked the masked ninja with his chakra infused Shuriken.

Haku was ignoring the obvious decoy tactic set up by the young Uchiha as he attacked him with full force. As they exchanged blows, Haku retreated to his ice mirrors catching a glimpse of a glowing green light.

"_So that's what they were planning. Cleaver pair I'll give them that. Too bad it's going to fail. It was nice knowing you two, but our little dance has come to an end." _Haku thought as he gathered up his senbon needles and launched his attack.

Sasuke prepared for Haku's next attack, but was horrified when he noticed the ice specialist was going after a still recovering Naruko. Knowing he had no choice left the young Genin acted on the only impulse running through his mind.

"Don't just sit there Dobe, move out of the way!" Sasuke yelled knocking Naruko harder than he planned on to the ground in the process of shielding her and taking all the senbon needles Haku had planned to impale Naruko with. Sasuke was able to score a vicious kick to Haku's face sending him flying backwards in a long arch.

Naruko, who was hissing at the sting in her head after Sasuke pushed her face into the ground. "Sasuke you jerk! That hurt Te..." her scathing reply faded into the air as she took in all the needles protruding from his body.

Sasuke was barely staying upright. "You are such a Dobe. Can't let you out of my sight for even a sec...ond" he gasped out before falling backwards.

The trembling blond moved quickly to catch the falling boy before they both crashed to the ground. "Teme...you said you were going to be careful... that you weren't going to die…" she said quietly feeling the tears prickling in her eyes. "You said you had your dream... you're vow...so why..? Why did you save me?!" she yelled letting her tears fall.

Sasuke looked up to the distraught girls face, the face he always seen smiling was crying for him. The look on her face made him sad, but also happy because it showed she cared about him. Slowly he lifted his hand to her cheek wiping away the stray tears that fell from her big blue eyes. "I did keep my vow..." he said softly giving her the tiniest of smiles.

"Shut up you big dummy! You're my rival were supposed to hate each other and push each other to get stronger!" she yelled glaring down at him with teary eyes as she places her healing hands on his wounds trying to stop the bleeding. "How can I face Mikoto-san and Shisui-san if I let you die?"

Sasuke felt his breathing thinning out as his vision began to darken even with the help of Naruko's healing technique he knew he was dying. "Dobe, I know you still trust Nii-sama...but if you meet him again...don't be fooled... you have to stop him no matter what...so don't go dying on me either Dobe" the young boy gasped out before his eyes closed and his hand dropped from her cheek leaving a blood trail on her face.

Naruko breath came out in choked hiccups as she stared down at her fallen teammate...no her brother. Slowly she brought Sasuke into a hug and cried into his chest feeling her heart break just like it did the night Kaede died.

"Sacrificing himself to land a blow on me, to shield you to the very end and to die for you. He was a Shinobi above the rest that deserves to be respected. Is this the first time you watched a comrade fall in battle?" Haku asked watching the young girl sob for her fallen friend. "This is what it means to be a Shinobi. It is our nature to kill one another, be it to protect ourselves, our villages or our dreams."

"Don't you ever shut up?!" Naruko yelled not looking up at the masked fighter as she stared down at Sasuke wiping the blood off his face gently. _"I won't forgive you for this!" _

Naruko could feel her conscious slipping away just like it did before. _"It's that voice again...I don't want to give in, but Sasuke...He killed Sasuke he has to pay!"_

"**That's right...Give into you anger let me help you avenge the boy"**

Echoed a dark and sinister voice inside Naruko head and just like all those years ago her mind slipped away and was replaced with only one thought. Blood!

Haku watched in stunned horror as a surge of electrical red energy oozed out of the blond girl's small body whipping and cackling like a raging thunderstorm above her. In the swirl of massive energy Haku could only feel the overwhelming bloodlust in the energy.

"_This...This power?! Where is it coming from?!" _Haku thought feeling the energy even through his ice mirror. _"Hatred, rage, cold unhidden malice and pure evil is fueling this chakra. Wha...what is she?"_

Naruko gently laid Sasuke on the ground before she stood up letting the evil red chakra tear up the ground around her as the cuts lining her arms began to smoke and close up indicating she was healing. Haku could do nothing except stare at her in stunned silence as he watched the change in the girl take place before he drew in a shallow breath as Naruko turned to glare at him with hate filled blood red eyes.

Meeting Haku's gaze Naruko let out a feral, animalistic yowl as she charged forward giving into her bloodlust seeking desires. Haku at this point could only stand still as he watched the girl approach.

**~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**

Hinata felt the wind get knocked out her lungs as she collapsed to her knees. The small girl could only kneel and tremble from the force of the overwhelming dark chakra in the air. _"This feeling... It's worse than anything I've ever felt before... It's so angry, so bitter, and so sad" _she thought feeling the emotions carried in the chakra.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Tazuna asked worriedly studying the blue haired girl's trembling and shaking form. "Is Kakashi-sensei in trouble with the assassin? That wound he took to the chest was pretty bad."

"I..I…I don't know. I feel this… I feel this overwhelming bloodlust filling the air. It's stronger than what we felt with Zabuza…When I felt his I was scared, but…but this feeling…makes me feel like I'm being ripped apart from the inside…like blood soaked claws are ripping me open and you can feel the others joy as they watch you bleed to death" Hinata whimpered out as the chakra surrounded her, suffocated her.

Tazuna felt bad for the small girl, he couldn't exactly feel the chakra as well as Hinata, but he could feel the chill in the air. _"Please Kaiza, watch over these kind hearted people who are doing so much to save our country…"_

Kakashi was panting heavily as he pressed his hand to his bleeding wound. _"I can't let him get the upper hand on me again…His tactics may be underhanded, but they are formidable..." _"Zabuza I believe it's time we start the final scene on this little play of ours… You called me a copycat right? Well, I believe it's time I showed you why I was an ex-anbu captain and introduce you to my own technique."

"Hahaha quit trying to bluff your way out of this fight Kakashi! Without the use of your Sharingan your helpless!" Zabuza taunted as he moved through the mist silently.

"Well, Zabuza let's put that theory to the test, shall we" Kakashi said calmly as he removed a scroll from his jacket. The silvered haired Jounin unrolled the scroll before swiping the blood from his bleeding wound and creating a long line of his blood on the scroll before sealing it back up.

"_All right Zabuza let's see how you handle this?" _Kakashi thought ready to unleash his technique when he felt the all too familiar dark chill in the air. _"No.,,, this Chakra...Naruko!" _

"_This chakra is off the charts?! Is this Kakashi's doing...No it's too strong to be him, but if not him then who?" _

"_If the fox's chakra is coming out than Sasuke and Naruko must have been in serious danger or...No I won't let anything happen to these kids. I will protect them" _Kakashi thought getting back to business. "Zabuza it's time this game comes to an end. Prepare yourself!" he shouted activating the scroll to reveal a pack of ninja dogs of various sizes. _"Hold on guys I'll be there soon!"_

**~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**

Haku moved to the next mirror dodging Naruko's attack, while watching in horror as the girl's punch destroyed the mirror.

"_Impossible! My mirrors cannot be destroyed by brute force alone...What has happened to this girl?" _the masked mist ninja thought as he sent multiple ice needles towards Naruko who didn't bat an eye, watched as her chakra deflected all the projectiles away from her.

Naruko crouched down after blocking the incoming projectiles, silently watching Haku's movements until they were memorized. With a vicious roar she charged at him again, her prey saw her charging in and tried to deter her by launching more needles her way, but just like before they were thrown away. Knowing he was in danger Haku lunged for the next mirror, but he was intercepted by the feral girl who gripped the boy's ankle in a bone breaking death grip. Naruko jerked Haku back towards her where she had a fist cocked back ready to connect to his face and send him flying.

The young Kunoichi's fist did connected with the anbu mask protecting the face underneath to a degree. With the force of the blow the mask cracked and chipped away as the boy flew through his own mirror dome shattering the mirrors around them. Haku's body landed soundly on the ground as he bounced further away from the girl.

"_Zabuza-san...I'm sorry...this girl was too strong I cannot win" _Haku thought sadly as he climbed back to his feet to watch slowly as his ice mirror dome shattered around the girl that has infatuated him.

Naruko stood within the crumbling ice prison looking for her opponent. Her blood red colored eye picked out his silhouette through the clouds of dust with the voice echoing in her mind.

"**DO IT! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" **

Letting loose another feral, animalistic roar, the possessed Naruko charged full force rearing back her clawed hand ready to slash the boy to ribbons.

Haku simply watched Naruko charge at him feeling no need to defend himself, for he has accepted his defeat and now simply awaited for his death. _"Farewell...Zabuza-san." _he thought as Naruko was upon him and the last of his mask fell away to reveal his lifeless and dull eyes.

Naruko snarled in fury as her clawed hand was coming down to end the boy's life when her conscious screamed out to her. 'STOP!' The real inner Naruko yelled to herself stopping her hand in mid-air an inch before Haku's face.

The young girl could feel her body shaking as she forced the malevolent chakra away, regaining her sense of self in the process. Looking at Haku's face with her blue eyes once again she recalled their time together in the forest, the talk they had shared. "You're...you're that boy from before...that time you found me out in the woods" she choked out feeling a storm of emotions rippling through her small body.

"Why did you stop? Why have you ceased your attack? Are you not angry that I took the life of someone near to you? Are you contempt to let me take another life?" Haku said stoically showing no signs of remorse for his actions.

Naruko's body tensed up, feeling her emotions raging out of control as she turned to stare at Sasuke's still body. Yelling out in pure anger she balled her fist up and punched Haku straight in the gut. "Damn you asshole!"

Haku grunted as he kneeled over gasping for air as blood dripped from his mouth. Clutching his aching stomach he straightened back out to face the clearly tormented girl. "Not good enough. You'll never kill me with that kind of resolve. What happened to your furry? Your rage and hatred for me? Don't you want to see me dead for killing one of your precious people?!" he raged gouging her to finish him off

Naruko refused to look at Haku as she tried to battle back her emotions, but the more she tried and the more he egged her on. She felt her control slipping until it was gone. "No! I don't want to kill you. I don't want to kill anyone ever again!" she screamed at him feeling angry, shameful tears fall down her face.

Haku taken back by her outburst felt unnerved by the clear sincerity in her scream. "Kill again?" he questioned.

"I've murdered before I don't want more blood on my hands. That power you saw me use, it took over me once before. I lost myself to my anger and hate and killed everyone responsible for killing my grandmother, I was so far gone in that power I almost killed the people who matter to me! I don't want to do that ever again, never again! I hate you for what you did to Sasuke, I won't ever forgive you for taking him away from me, but I won't take your life, I just won't" Naruko cried reliving her painful story to the boy who too has stolen away a love one of hers.

Haku stared down at the sobbing girl feeling his heart being lightened from her sincerity. "From when I meet you in the forest I knew you were like me, but I never knew to what extent. Being born of the Kekkei Genkai bloodline that I have caused many to fear me and through their fear they attacked me and killed my mother before my eyes. I too lost control of my power and killed many people."

"We sound the same, but we are nothing alike. After you killed you enjoyed it so much you went to work with a monster like Zabuza! When we talked I felt like we had an understanding between each other" Naruko yelled getting pissed off.

"We do. We both understand the pain of lost, what it means to have a power that is not easy to control and we also understand what it means to have a purpose and a dream" Haku said calmly keeping his eyes on the blond before his eyes downcast in shame. "But my lost to you has shown me I no longer serve a purpose and I can no longer follow my dream... My dream was to stay by Zabuza-san side to help him achieve his dream, but now I can no longer travel at his side. I have lost my precious person so I no longer have a meaning to cling to this life...Naruko please finish me off."

Naruko stepped back away from him before growling and yelling at him. "Are you stupid?! I just told you I'm not taking your life! Why are you willing to throw your life away for a guy like him?! Is he the only person important to you!"

Haku let a sad, empty smile appear on his face. "At one point I had my parents, we were a happy little family until it was discovered I had my Kekkei Genkai. Fear is truly an irrational factor sometimes. The people of my village where afraid of civil war and when they discovered mother and I contained a bloodline, my father killed my mother and he would have killed me if I didn't strike first" he said quietly staring off into the sky with blank eyes while Naruko stared at him with sympathetic eyes. "Your friends share the pain of having a bloodline and having its power. People must fear them too like my father and our people feared me... When I was walking away from the place I had called home for so long did I discover the truly most painful thing in life..."

"The most painful thing?" Naruko asked dreading the answer he would give.

"In this world, I was a person who was unwanted and unneeded, I had no purpose to live for, no dream to pursue. I was completely alone." He tells her.

Naruko gulped as she hugged her locket to her chest as she felt that old fear of loneliness surround her. _"People feared me too, wanted me dead just like him. I had others around me, but I thought it was because they pitied me and felt obligated to be there for me because they were close to my parents" _she thought sadly.

"You told me you dreamed of becoming Hokage to earn the acknowledgement of your villagers. Even though you have that little group of people to acknowledge you what would you feel if someone absolutely only saw you, acknowledged you with all their heart, wouldn't that someone be the most precious person to you?" Haku asked.

An image of Shikamaru appeared in her mind.

"Zabuza-san was that person to me. He knew what I was, what blood ran through these veins of mine and he still wanted me. Everyone who hated and wanted me died, Zabuza-san wanted me..." Haku started saying as the words Zabuza said to him years ago echoed in his head...

"_From now on you shall travel by my side and remain by it until you die."_

Naruko watched as tears fell from Haku's eyes as he showed a true and happy smile. "I was so happy to be alive when he asked me to go with him!" he cried.

Memories with Zabuza passed through Haku's head and Naruko saw the joy of being accepted by someone showed on his face until it went back to looking dark and lifeless again.

"_Forgive me for not becoming the perfect weapon you deserved and desired Zabuza-san..." _"Naruko-chan...Please kill me."

**~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**

The mist was slowly retreating from the bridge as Zabuza was losing blood from the multiple bite marks that lingered over his body from the pack on nin-dogs hanging on him.

"You were too cocky Zabuza. You believed you were all powerful in your mist Jutsu blocking out my sight, but you were wrong to underestimate me. I don't need sight or sound if I still have my sense of smell" Kakashi said scolding the trapped mist ninja. "Time for you pay for your crimes and accept your fate."

"Cut the bullshit out already Kakashi! You've been calling my death out since we began our battle and look where we are! I'm still breathing aren't I?!" Zabuza cursed trying to shake the dogs off.

"Except you have no more lives to spare, you've reached the end of your rope and it's time for you to pay the toll. Your ambition has led you here Zabuza. You tried to take over the mist village on your own and failed. You had to flee, but you still plotted to take out your revenge. To achieve your goal you allied with scum such as Gatou to escape capture. It's unforgivable." Kakashi said forming a few hand signs that caused a small orb of chakra to erupt into the palm of his hand.

The chakra crackled in his palm looking like lightening was shooting out of the palm and the sound emanating from the attack was like a thousand chirping birds. _"What?! How can he generate that much chakra to make it so visible in his hand?!" _

"Zabuza I cannot afford to let you live if you continue your pursuit of Tazuna-san. He is the courage of his people and this bridge is their hope. I will not allow you to destroy either of them!" the Sharingan warrior declared as his attack charged up.

"Like I give a damn! I fight for my own ideals, my own ambition I will never stop! I will not die by your hand!" the mist ninja yelled defiantly.

Kakashi sighed seeing there was no more need for words. "You're future is death. That's all you have ahead of yourself... Zabuza."

**~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**

"Naruko-Chan please kill me. I do not want to take this coward's way out by suicide. I want to die the Shinobi way... At the hands of a stronger opponent" Haku begged.

Naruko bit her lip as she struggled with herself. "I can't! Please don't ask me to do this there has to be something else for you in this life other than fighting!" she yelled desperately trying to find another outcome.

"When we spoke in the forest I sensed you were like me. You would be able to understand..." he said softly. "I'm sorry to ask you to stain hands with my blood after what you have gone through, but please fulfill my wish and strike me down."

Naruko stared at him desperately wanting another means to end this without spilling more blood, but she knew there was no chance of that happening. "I don't want to do this... I wish there was another way..."

Haku smile gently at the girl knowing she was speaking her heart's truth and that made him feel warm inside. "There isn't another way... Thank you for understanding. I hope you achieve your dream."

Naruko stiffen up before looking over at Sasuke feeling her heart ache at the sight of his still body. Tears blurred her eyes from the pain it caused. "He...Sasuke had a dream too... I wish I had meet you before Zabuza found you. Maybe than you could live and be a treasured friend of mine..." she said softly, but loud enough for Haku to hear as she dried her eyes.

"Thank you. I would have been honored to be you're friend" he tells her. _"Maybe we'll meet again in another lifetime... I very much like to see you again and be friends or maybe more if I can capture you heart first... Please stay true to yourself and become very strong Naruko-Chan." _

Naruko brought out her baton and started focusing her chakra into the weapon until a small swirling vortex appeared at the end. "If I'm going to kill you I'll honor you by striking you down with my newest attack" she said hardening her facial features as she prepared to attack.

Haku studied her one last time before he closed his eye preparing for the final blow to strike him. Naruko braced herself before she went in charging letting the vortex pick up speed. The winds howled around the small object causing long gashes to form in the concrete of the bridge as she closed in on Haku. With a few steps separating them the girl brought her sword behind her ready to bring it down on Haku in a long sneering slash to make his death quick and painless as she could.

"_Grandma forgive me. Please watch over him and Sasuke" _Naruko thought as she let her arms fall forward for her attack as tears fell down her face.

Just as Naruko swung her arms Haku had caught her arms causing the attack to miss the spot she had aimed for. Instead her blade cut deep into his shoulder making his blood splatter on himself and her.

"What?" Naruko said in a stunned stupor shaking a bit at being splattered with his blood.

"Sorry Naruko-Chan, I guess I'm not ready to die just yet. I have one last thing to do...actually two things" Haku said as he performed his one handed signs with the free hand while he brought the hand holding Naruko's to his lips planting a soft kiss on the top of it. "I went backwards with you, your hand should have been the first thing I kissed and you're lips last, but I'm happy I was able to get all three. Good-bye Naruko-Chan" he said softly smiling at her before he was gone.

Naruko stood there dazed not understanding what just happened. "What's he talking about?" she said as she noticed the mist was letting up.

**~XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~**

When Kakashi's Chidori was powered up he began to charge at Zabuza with no intent on holding back. Zabuza watched fearfully as the other approached him, believing his end was really here.

However, time seemed to stop as a familiar figure stepped in between the two ninja at the last second. The sound of flesh being ripped apart echoed throughout the bridge. Kakashi looked with his blank stare as he saw that he didn't hit Zabuza.

The two Jounins looked in surprise as blood spattered over both of them, and Kakashi stared into unwavering protective eyes of a dying young man.

Hinata and Tazuna gasped in horror as they saw the blood staining the ground and it proved too much for Hinata who had to look away as she saw the rapid flow of blood pooling at their feet and the depletion of his chakra.

"Za...bu…za...-san..." Haku choked out as blood poured from his mouth as he grasped onto Kakashi's arm with the last of his strength.

Zabuza looked to have been shaken up by Haku's death while Kakashi looked sorry for the young man. Soon the silver haired Jounin heard approaching footsteps and saw Naruko appear out of the fading mist.

"In the end you did die for him" Naruko said quietly feeling sick from seeing all the blood that covered the ground and the two men.

Zabuza was shaking and Naruko thought it was from seeing Haku die, but instead he was laughing lowly and it made her blood boil.

"Well, done Haku. The day we meet I knew I found a treasure in you. You've given me Kakashi's head!" the mist demon yelled rearing up to slash through Haku to finish Kakashi off.

The Sharingan warrior quickly grabbed Haku and moved them out of the way of the incoming blade. Kakashi crouched down and laid Haku on the ground staring into the boy's lifeless eyes feeling sorry for the boy while he closed his eyes.

"Zabuza you're heartless. You we're ready to hack the boy's dead body apart, just to get to me. Unforgivable!" the silvered haired Jounin yelled charging at Zabuza.

"He was a tool I found thrown to the way side. His power was extraordinary, I knew I had to have him by my side just so I could harness the power he possessed" the mist demon yelled as he swung his sword at the Sharingan warrior.

Naruko heard what Zabuza was saying about Haku and was losing her temper fast. Her blood was boiling and she was ready to charge in when Hinata came over to her with Tazuna.

"Naru-chan! I was so worried about you and Sasuke-kun! I felt a drop in someone's chakra and then that surge of evil chakra came out. I thought it was happening to you, but you're okay which I glad for" Hinata said hugging her blond haired friend happy to see she was alright, but she felt the other girl tense up when she mentioned their teammates name.

Hinata pulled back and surveyed the area to see Sasuke wasn't with Naruko and the other girl looked to be shaken up severely. "N..Naru-chan... Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruko bit her lip trying hard not to let her emotions win out, but she couldn't hide her grief from the young Hyuga or keep the sad fate of their fallen friend from her either. Unable to speak she shook head no giving Hinata what she wanted to know without speaking while shedding a few tears.

Hinata gasped as her small shaking hands covered her mouth while tears filled up her eyes. "No...please no..." she said shakily feeling a gentle hand touch her shoulder.

"Hinata I'll take you over there. Kakashi ordered you to stay at my side so if I go you will not break his orders" Tazuna said softly feeling the saddened girl take his hand and rushed off down the bridge.

The young Uzumaki felt the duo pass her and she had to clutch at her heart feeling the same sadness overcome her heart once again. "Baka-teme..." she sobbed out watching her tears stain the ground beneath her feet.

Hinata and Tazuna approached Sasuke's still form and Hinata could only fall to her knees at his side as she pressed a gentle hand to his cheek. "Yo…you look a sleeping warrior" she mumble out sadly.

"I bet you protected Naru-chan with all your strength. You two care very much for each other. I'm ashamed to admit this, but I sort of envied you two. You are not of blood relations, but you two are as close as siblings as if you were. My little sister can't even stand to look at me" Hinata said softly cupping his cheek. "Why...why couldn't I have been stronger? Why couldn't I have helped you and Naruko when you needed it?! Why did you have to die Sasuke-kun?!" the young Hyuga cried burying her face in the boy's chest letting out gut wrenching sobs.

Tazuna watched the young girl cry and felt there was nothing he could do, but pray for Sasuke's soul and spirit to find peace and that Kaiza was there to watch over the boy.

Kakashi was fighting Zabuza seriously with retained intensity that made his attacks deadlier with darker intents as he slashed away at the others body. He showed no mercy for his opponent as he attacked and Zabuza was starting to feel the toll on his body causing him to make a mistake that allowed Kakashi to step in and disable one of his arms.

"What's wrong Zabuza? Don't have enough fight left in you?" Kakashi taunted moving out of the way of the swordsman's blind attack.

"Shut up! I have more than enough strength left to finish you off!" the enraged man yelled attacking him again with his sword single handedly only to get backhanded in the face by Kakashi.

Zabuza stumbled back and tried to regain his footing, but Kakashi was faster than him and was able to stab Zabuza in his other arm disabling it just like his previous arm. Blood poured down the mist ninja's arms as he hunched over in agony.

"You're arms are now as useless as you're Justus. You spent so much time being a cruel assassin and now you can no longer have the strength to summon a twitch in either arm" Kakashi said coldly feeling no sympathy for the now disabled mist demon.

"Well, well what a pathetic sight you've become Zabuza. To think I went to all the trouble of getting all these guys together to kill you and now I have to throw them such a worthless bag of bones like you to them."

The three ninjas turned to the sound of the nasal and slimy voice to see an ugly looking little man wearing a black suit with one of his arms wrapped in a cast. The ugly little man was standing in front of a huge crowd rough, bloodthirsty thugs.

Naruko felt her fist clenching together as digging her nails into the palms of her hands drawing blood from the grip she had on them. Without hearing the weasel sounding man's name she could tell this was Gatou. The monster who caused so much pain to this country and its people.

"What's the meaning of this Gatou?! We had a deal. I had everything handled" Zabuza growled watching as the rat of a man stumbled forward on his cane.

"From the looks of it you have nothing handled, but that's okay you've done your part to an extent. I will be discontinuing my services with you for I have come to the conclusion you are not worth the fee you charged me so I hired these nice gentlemen behind me to off you" Gatou gloated in sick satisfaction for one upping the mist ninja.

Zabuza looked unfazed by the turn of events and turned to Kakashi. "Seeing as my services have been canceled I can guarantee I will not come after the bridge builder. I have no more need to stay here."

"Very well, but it doesn't look like you're old employer has the notion of letting you leave here alive" Kakashi pointed out seeing the hunger in the thugs eyes.

Zabuza just let out a humorless laugh. "Isn't that what you had planned for me from the start?"

Gatou who was steadily coming closer to the trio stopped at the spot where Haku was laid at. "Ah yes, I remember you you're the little brat that squeezed my arm until it broke..." Gatou then proceeded to kick the dead boy in his face. Giving off a small laugh, he began to kick the boy again and again until he stopped. "Too bad, I wish you were at least half dead to feel that."

The anger inside of Naruko came to its breaking point as she made a mad dash for the rat faced vermin screaming in absolute rage. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she screamed as Kakashi caught her by her tiny waist as she thrashed and kicked to get free so she could beat the rat into the concrete.

"NARUKO! Think before charging in head first!" Kakashi scolded her fearing her hot headedness was going to get her killed especially in this volatile situation.

"I don't care! Let me go! He had no right to treat Haku like that! Hey freak with the no eyebrows! Say something, wasn't Haku important to you? Why are you just standing there while he gets defaced by that piece of trash!?" Naruko yelled furiously at Zabuza who just stood by passively as Gatou kicked away at his lifelong companion.

"What does it matter getting angry over something so trivial? Haku's already dead so why should it bother you to see him get mistreated this way?" the mist demon said coldly. "I merely used the boy, his power was a great asset to me, but now he's dead so what's the point. Though the loss of his power saddens me, the death of the boy means... nothing to me...nothing at all"

Hearing the demon's cold words made Naruko stall in her struggle as she tensed in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi sensing her change in behavior knew things were about to get worse with her temper. "Naruko calm down. Zabuza isn't our enemy anymore we have to play this coolly or ..."

"SHUT UP! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED THIS GUY'S STILL ENEMY NUMBER ONE!" Naruko yelled glaring furiously at Zabuza as she faced him head on.

"How dare you say watching Haku get kicked around by scum like Gatou is a trivial matter?! HAKU LIVED FOR YOU! To him you were the most important person in his life! He never cared about what happened to him, he never cared to have his own dream! The only thing...the only thing he cared about was you...You the person who saw him for him...The person who told him he was wanted and that he was needed. You spent so much time together, you both lived together and fought together as a real family ...So how..? So HOW CAN YOU SAY HAKU MEANT NOTHING TO YOU AT ALL!?" Naruko yelled starting to get choked up on her words as all her emotions boiled to the surface, but she pushed on.

"Why? Why are the strong like you, so damn fixated on making the weak feel inferior? I don't understand that logic...I don't want to understand it! I'm afraid if I become strong like you I'll become just as cold hearted as you!" she cried shaking from the force of her sadness and grief as Sasuke's, Haku's and Kaede's lifeless bodies appeared in her mind.

"Haku threw his life away for you... you and your dream. You never gave him the chance to dream for himself and yet he looked at me with such happiness in his eye and said that he was happy to have been by your side... he didn't care he didn't have a dream of his own as long as he was by your side...But now you can toss him away, just like a broken tool... It's wrong...It's so wrong!" she cried letting her crystal clear tears flow.

Her sobs were of pure sadness as she spoke words of only truth and to the proud mist demon they struck him hard, harder than any attack he had ever received.

"Brat, you talk too much..." he said quietly as tears of true emotion feel from the demon's eyes and onto the ground. "Your words hold more power than any attack or blade I have ever taken and they make bleed the most..."

Zabuza turned to look at the little Kunoichi and saw her true heart felt tears streaming from her eyes and could only smile sadly at her.

"When Haku fought you I knew his heart was breaking in two. He was always too kind, he would feel sorrow and pain for others and curse him I feel it too, but I know I also started to figure out another feeling he had...Haku was very fond of you and now I can see why..." Zabuza mused looking at Naruko's confused face.

Within moments Zabuza had ripped the bandages from around his mouth to reveal jagged and pointed teeth, catching his watchers by surprise.

"Why so shocked little one? Amazed to find out I do have a heart or are you astounded by the fact Haku held affection for you? Doesn't matter. As Shinobi we try to harden our hearts so we can become detached tools of war, but fail. Or at least I have failed...Girl throw me you're Kunai!"

Taken back by Zabuza confession she didn't know how to reply and just simply sighed as she reached for her weapon pouch and tossed him her last Kunai.

With fast like reflexes Zabuza caught the knife in his jagged teeth and charged straight for Gatou. The rat like business man screamed in terror as he began to race back to the crowd of his hired thugs.

"AH! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! KILL HIM!" Gatou ordered fearfully as Zabuza closed in on him.

Zabuza paid the crowd of thugs no mind as he charged in. As the mob charged at him trying to slash away at him, the assassin would simply dodge and slash back at anyone blocking his path, drawing blood from them all. The thugs thought it was best to try and trap the mist ninja, but fail as he slashed and kicked them all away for he was a man on a mission. As he moved through the crowd closing in on Gatou flashbacks of his time with Haku would play in his mind fueling his desire even more. Some of the thugs managed to get a few hits into him but he ignored the pain as he summoned all of his strength to continue forward.

The thugs cowered back from him when they began to see a blue flamed demon appear behind Zabuza as he came through them all. Gatou who cowered at the very back of the group could do nothing as he saw Zabuza, the mist demon clear through his hired arms and beeline straight for him.

"GATOOOOOU!" Zabuza yelled furiously piercing the kunai into the man's abdomen and slashing him open.

Gatou screamed out in agony, but his torment was no over with yet. Even after Zabuza was stabbed multiple times the man would not fall and continued to hack away at Gatou fully intent on killing him as brutally as he could.

Gatou was at the edge of the unfinished bridge one step away from falling into the swirling water below him. He was bleeding from the multiple cuts and he was shaking in complete helpless fear as he faced Zabuza. "You...you're the devil! Just go rot in hell with that kid already!"

"You're wrong Gatou...I'm not going to the place where Haku has traveled to. Instead you and I are headed straight for hell. Save a spot for me will ya, I can't wait to show you what a true devil I can be!" he yelled stabbing Gatou in the throat one last time to decapitate the scumbag and letting his headless body and head fall into the water below.

The remaining thugs looked at Zabuza fearfully as he turned back to them and they saw that demon aura appear scaring them away from him as he stumbled, moving on wobbly legs to Haku.

"Haku..." he said breathlessly as he moved only to stumble and fall to his knees. Glancing up he saw a vision of Haku smiling at him. "I'm sorry Haku...Thank you for everything." he said softly before collapsing.

Naruko bit her lip and looked away not bearing the sight any longer, but Kakashi caught her head and turned it back as he petted her head softly.

"Don't look away. In his final moment he showed what a truly desperate Shinobi can be. Do not dishonor his last moment." he tells her softly.

Naruko nodded softly, but felt herself speak quietly to her sensei and brother. "Will...will you move him beside Haku...In the end I think they want to be beside each other..."

Kakashi smiled softly down at her patting her head again. "Sure."

"_Did...Did I die...?" _

"Sasuke-kun..." sobbed a familiar voice.

"_Hinata... Ah my body feels heavy...and it hurts to open my eyes" _he thought groggily as his eyes began to part to show the blurry image of Hinata crying over him.

The young Uchiha's heart clenched a bit to see the blue haired girl crying over him, but it also made him feel warm inside to know she cared enough about him to mourn for him even though he wasn't dead. Deciding now was a good time to alert the young Hyuga that he was in fact still alive.

"Hinata...can you get off me...It's kind of hard to breathe" he said in his usual tone of voice.

Hinata jerked up in surprise at the sound of Sasuke's voice and looked to his face to see groggy and tired onyx eyes staring back at her. Tazuna too was at a stun for words at this miracle that laid before him. Hinata's shock soon turned to absolute relief as she began to sob happily as she hugged Sasuke's neck crying into his shoulder, happy that he was indeed still alive.

As Sasuke worked out coming back from the apparent dead, Hinata filled him in on how Naruko was safe and how the masked ninja jumped in front of Kakashi's attack to save Zabuza.

"_I'm glad she didn't kill him. I don't think she cope with more blood on her hands especially if she killed him out of revenge for me and it turns out I'm alive. The little Dobe would never forgive herself if that happened" _Sasuke thought sitting up and holding his stomach at the pain he felt even from Naruko's last ditch heal up.

Hinata got to her feet while helping Sasuke steady himself upright before she turned towards Naruko. "Naru-chan!" she yelled getting her friend's attention watching as her blue eyes widen when she saw Sasuke standing beside her. "Naru-chan he's alright. Sasuke-kun's alive!"

Naruko face began to break out into a huge grin before she felt tears cloud up her eyes as she watched Sasuke stand up beside Hinata. _"He's alive!" _

She suddenly turned back towards Haku and felt her heart grieve for the boy all over again as Zabuza's words echoed in her mind. _"You never planned on hurting us, you just wanted to protect us. Thank you Haku, you and I really could have been friends after all." _she thought smiling sadly at the boy.

Not caring for the groups moment the thugs Gatou hired decided they were tired of being ignored and made themselves known by challenging everyone. "Since, you went and killed our cash cow it looks like we have to go attack that town now!"

"Like hell you will! I'm tired of people thinking they can push others around! You want to get into that village you're going to have to go through me!" Naruko yelled taking her stand only to get laughed at by the group of thugs.

"What the hells a little pipsqueak like you going to do on your own against all of us?!" the mob challenged.

Just as the insult was released from their mouths an arrow landed right at the mob's feet as another voice traveled through the air.

"She's not alone! If you want to enter our village you'll have to go through all of us to get there!" a man yelled from beside Inari and Tsunami with the rest of the village armed with weapons back him up with their own personal war cry.

"Inari!" Naruko yelled surprised and happy to see the boy and the riled up towns people.

Inari grinned at Naruko smirking at her as he gave her the thumbs up signal. "A hero always shows up at the last minute to save the day remember!"

Tazuna stood by Hinata and Sasuke feeling overwhelmed with happiness that his people have come together to protect what is theirs.

Naruko grinned back at the boy with a wave. "Inari you're definitely my hero right now, but I won't let you guys have all the fun! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" she yelled creating five clones of herself.

"I may not have a lot of Chakra to one-shot them all, but I think I have enough to help out. Kage Bushin No Jutsu, Kakashi style!" Kakashi yelled out creating rows of copies of himself. "Are you ready to die?" the clones chorused together.

The mob seeing how outnumbered and out classed they were panicked and started fleeing by jumping over the sides of the bridge. When all the thugs were gone, the villagers let out a yell of victory declaring they were finally free. Tazuna ran to his daughter and grandson to celebrate with his fellow countrymen while Sasuke and Hinata walked over to Naruko's side as Kakashi approached Zabuza's.

"Is it over?" the barely breathing assassin asked.

"Yes, it's over. Naruko wants me to take you to Haku's side is that what you want?" he asked.

Zabuza smiled softly. "She has a way of knowing what others want. She'll make a fine Shinobi someday. It's funny how the last name to enter my bingo book would be a rookie ninja...Naruko Uzumaki I accept you with the title of ninja."

"She'll feel honored to know she made it in there" Kakashi tells him softly gently picking the wounded warrior up and carrying him to his destination as it began to snow.

The three students watched as their Sensei carried Zabuza over to Haku's side and placed him on the ground beside him before moving over to his students.

"Thank you, Kakashi and thank you girl" the mist ninja said gruffly turning towards Haku as it continued to snow. "You were always by my side so in the end I will be by yours...If it was possible I would like to travel to the place where you are going..." he said fondly as he used what little strength he had to caress Haku's cold cheek.

To symbolize the moment a single snowflake fell on Haku's closed eyelids, melting as if it was a tear as Zabuza took his last breath and died.

Everyone watched as the fearsome ninja said his final words. Naruko slowly walked up and grabbed the back of Kakashi's jacket silently crying. Kakashi pulled her into a hug as he looked towards the pair. "Go there Zabuza...You can...together."

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Team Seven has gathered together at the site of the finished bridge, packed and ready to head home. Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and the rest of the little wave village too have come to see them off.

"Thank you. All of you thank you! With your help we have finally finished the bridge!" Tazuna cheered looking happy, but also a little sad. "I hate to admit this, but I'm going to miss you guys especially you brat!"

"Ah no worries ya old geezer! You'll see us around when we come and visit" Naruko declared wearing her typical smile.

"Promise?!" Inari called out looking close to crying.

Naruko caught on to that and gave him a softer smile. "Yea, I promise. Don't go getting all teary-eyed on me again! The next time I see you I want to see how much stronger you got. Remember you're a hero and a hero has to stay strong, but it's okay ever once in a while. Deal?" she asked stretching her fist out to him.

Inari sniffled as he cried a little bit, but was soon matching Naruko's goofy smile with his own as he tapped her fist with his own making her smile and giggle.

The sight made everyone smile as the two stepped away from each other indicating it was time to go. With one last farewell and thank you for all that they have done Team Seven walked away.

"_Thanks to that girl Inari's heart was changed and thus Inari changed the hearts of the villagers. Thanks to her a bridge, known as courage, turned into hope." _Tazuna thought watching the ninja's he's come to respect walk away.

"Eh. Tazuna-san. Now that the bridge is complete what should we name it?" a villager asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I have the perfect name for the bridge. It's a name that sparked the life and courage of our people and will be heard throughout the world and forever in history" Tazuna declared.

"What is it?" someone else asked.

Standing proudly facing the completed bridge and at the back of a certain blonde's head the old bridge builder smiled as he announced the name. "The Great Naruko Uzumaki Bridge!"

"I like that name. It suits the bridge very well" Tsunami giggled.

"Alright! I can't wait to get home~ Don't forget teme when we get back you owe me an all you can eat ramen dinner!" Naruko cheered.

"Dobe, I owe you one bowl of ramen" Sasuke countered.

"Nope, it's all you can eat now after that little stunt you pulled. Hinata and Nii-chan are coming too so you have to pay for them as well and maybe I'll invite Shika and the others too" Naruko mused only to get her pigtails yanked by Sasuke.

"I'm not buying for everyone Dobe!" he raged getting ready to throttle her, but she slipped out of his grasped and jogged ahead of him giggling and teasing him.

Kakashi and Hinata both laughed as they watched Sasuke chase after a giggling Naruko.

Not too far from the bridge, on a cliff overlooking the little wave country two graves stood beside one another. One was marked by a sword and the other contained a crown of flowers. Together the graves stood beside one another reflecting the light of the sun casting protective shadows over one another for all time. Though the two stories have ended, their memories live on in the hearts of the people who will remember them and learn from them.

* * *

Lazyfox: It's done! The wave arc has finally ended and I can now move forward to the Chunin Exams~

Magic, Random, and Summer: Finally~!

Kushina: More action and fighting! Let the blood battles begin Mwhahahaha~!

Minato: Ah the Chunin exams I remember those days.

Lazyfox: Yes folks I know the wait was long, but I hope this super long chapter makes up for the wait and the possible wait I might put you through again. As always please leave a review on what you thought of the chapter and don't forget to keep letting me know if you want to see changes during the exams. I admit I already have some matches changed up with many more twist coming your way, but I also like feedback on what you like to see changed up. So until next time...

**Everyone: JAA-NEE~!**


End file.
